


Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides

by AkashXD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Konoha, Bloodline Naruto, Dark Naruto, Evil Naruto, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Original Bloodline Naruto, Powerful Naruto, Rinnegan Naruto, Sharingan Naruto, Uzumaki Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 260,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashXD/pseuds/AkashXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's twin sister holds Kyūbi's yōki while he holds the soul. Kushina survived and has raised them both to be true Uzumaki. Will they succeed in reviving Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan? Or will they fall before Konoha, Madara and countless other foes? Uzumaki Centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legacy

Note: I'm no fan of wasting your time with long notes, but I'd prefer to let you know what you're getting into before you start. So please feel free to skip straight to the main story as the notes only contain detailed warnings and spoilers.

* * *

Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides  
Author: AkashXD  
Rating: Mature  
Story Statistics and Character details: [_Uzumakipedia_](http://uzumakipedia.weebly.com)

* * *

**Summary/Main differences from Canon:**

A small but important change - The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan does not allow its user to summon or control the greatest of all bijū, the Kyūbi no Yōko. This means Madara can't control Kyūbi with his eyes - but Hashirama's Mokuton can still calm the demons.

Consequences?

Madara didn't have the ability to summon the Kyūbi no Yōko in his fight against the Shodai Hokage. Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki never needed to interfere and hence did not become the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki.

She never passed down her burden of being a demon container to Kushina, so Kushina was _not_ the second container of the Kyūbi. Hence, Kushina never suffered from the strain of a bijū being released from her while undergoing childbirth. Why she was even there in Konoha, and the reason all this happened will be explained later in the story.

She gave birth to two healthy twin babies, a boy named Naruto and a girl named Kasumi. While she was temporarily weakened by the ordeal, she didn't die.

Namikaze Minato sealed Kyūbi's yōki in Kasumi and its soul in Naruto. With all the love and care a mother can bestow upon her children, Kushina has taught both of them all that true Uzumaki need to know.

"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing. Family comes above all, be it village, nation, or world… And a true Uzumaki will do _anything_ for their family."

What will these teachings of Kushina, and Kasumi's love for her brother change?

* * *

Author's Notes: (To be read only if you want to know more details about the story before moving on. Contains potential spoilers!)

¤ Naruto might seem overpowered, but don't forget _power is relative_. With how powerful some of his enemies are going to be, he will need any advantage he can get.

¤ There are going to be at least _four_ major _antagonists_ including most of the hidden villages allied with Konoha and Uchiha Madara plus his lackeys etc.

¤ I said he is not going to be 'overpowered', but Naruto won't be getting his ass kicked by just anyone either. The battles will be reasonable and so will be the outcomes. Everything that happens will be based on realistic speculations. I won't make him lose initially to a weaker opponent just to make the battles more 'exciting'.

¤ Don't skip anything like the Minato-Sarutobi conversation, this is majorly different from the usual 'Oh I'm so sorry I have to make my son hated and abused, but I will do it anyway!', 'Don't do this Minato-kun!… Fine, don't worry, I will take care of him… (not!)' and all that. It's what _really_ happened between those evil bastards.

* * *

**Warnings:**

This story contains some incestuous content, although the main reason due to which incest is frowned upon does _not_ exist in this fictional universe. For bloodline clans at least, as it is explained before anything serious started, which is about 4.4% higher than normal probability of congenital disorder in offspring.

This is done so that the smaller bloodline clans have next some chance of survival without too much dilution or mixing.

Additionally, as long as long as it is not non-consensual, incest is legal in Japan (I assume Naruto is from there, given his name and mother-tongue).

**This is fiction, the characters are** _ **not**_ **real. Don't take it too seriously. And don't try anything shown here at home!** (Not that you can, but still, don't bother trying.)

If there are things that are not explained in this chapter, they will be explained in the future chapters. You just need to be patient.

This work of fiction will contain **mature content** (violence, sexual content, mature language etc.). If you're uncomfortable with such, you've been warned. I don't find gore appealing, so it will be minimal if any.

Strong sexual scenes will be marked with extra warnings for those that prefer skipping such. That being said, this is _not_ smut, and sex won't be the main focus of this story.

_Any kind of criticism and suggestions are welcome. You have the right to express your opinion._

* * *

Disclaimer: No fluffy animals were harmed in the creation of this story. [And I don't own Naruto]

* * *

**Chapter 1: Legacy**

* * *

Hokage Office | Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was somber as the fourth Hokage of Konoha stood facing his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the third Hokage. From the look on the old man's face, he didn't seem all too happy.

"So let me get this straight Minato, you want to seal Kyūbi's yōki in your female child and its soul in the male while you sacrifice your life to summon the Shinigami in order to accomplish this task?"

Sarutobi's voice was filled with thinly veiled disbelief. Not only was his successor robbing the village of its most powerful ninja, he was also making their future weapon weaker by sealing it into a girl. It was a well-known fact to the shinobi that females were more inclined to become medical ninja due to their lower than normal chakra reserves.

Yes, the village's weapon, that is what Jinchūriki were no matter how much some might want to deny it. Minato could easily take the Kyūbi with him into the Shinigami's stomach, but that would rob Konoha of a weapon potentially more powerful than Minato himself, which was, of course, unacceptable.

For those like Jiraiya, who didn't want to believe that their beloved Minato would ever do such a thing, the excuse of the Kyūbi being too powerful for the Death God's stomach to hold indefinitely was always there. After all, a newborn is a better jail than a god, right? Some might disagree, but of course, a God can't be made the loyal servant of the village like a child.

Minato nodded in defeat. There was no other way he could deal with the current situation. "Hai, Sandaime-sama. Knowing the life of demon containers, I can't in my right mind give the soul to the girl. If I do that it's more than likely she will be raped regularly once she grows up. We both know that most Uzumaki women are notoriously beautiful, so she will certainly attract too much attention for her own good…"

He sighed tiredly before continuing. "… Which is why I'm going for the current set up. I know the village will need to take their anger out on someone, and I can't say that I don't understand… I know you will handle the situation properly though Sandaime-sama." A small smile formed on his face as he looked upon the older Hokage, praying he would understand.

However, the aged Hokage just shook his head in disappointment. While he was proud to see that his successor was willing to sacrifice two innocent newborns to a life of hatred and scorn, he was disappointed that Minato would still be unable to see the truth clearly.

A Hokage's duty was to think of the village above anything else, and thus he shouldn't hesitate with the matter of his daughter. What value did one person hold compared to the village he was leading?

It wouldn't really have mattered except for the fact that Sarutobi would have preferred the boy to have the power and the girl the soul. Males were, in general, stronger, so the boy would have made a good weapon or guardian for the village, while the girl would have been the ideal scapegoat.

Noting Sarutobi's disappointed look, the blond Hokage lowered his head in shame. He wished he had the strength to go through the sealing like the Sandaime wanted. But while he could bear his children being abused, the guilt of his little girl being raped would have been too much. Especially because he knew that he would be the one responsible for it.

But the children or the sealing procedure weren't the most bothersome topic being discussed. The main problem was, in fact, the cost of the sealing. Two infants didn't really matter, they had those available. Kushina had oh-so-graciously delivered them on the same day as the demon attacked. Losing Minato Namikaze on the other hand was a huge blow to Konoha's strength.

Minato knew what Sarutobi was thinking, and couldn't help but agree. It pained him to leave the village that he had sworn to protect weaker due to his absence, but there was no other way. "This is the only sealing method I know of that can seal something as powerful as the Kyūbi, and there is no one else skilled enough to be able to do this right now but me. I'm sorry I have to leave the responsibility of being the leader to you once more."

Sarutobi made to an attempt to interrupt him by reminding him of his 'lover'. Uzumaki Kushina was a seal mistress after all, maybe even better than Minato. They can sacrifice her for the sake of the village instead; this way his successor could live and lead the village to prosperity once more!

Minato waved a hand in dismissal before Sarutobi had even begun. "We both know Kushina- _chan_ can, but the question is, will she seal a demon inside her own children? And having recently given birth I don't think she is in the best state of mind. Jiraiya-sensei and the others are barely holding her down ever since she heard about my plans… I doubt that would have been possible if she wasn't so weakened by her delivery though."

Minato narrowed his eyes then, Kushina was an _extremely_ strong kunoichi, capable of fighting him on equal grounds and having a chance to win; A simple childbirth shouldn't have weakened her _that_ much!

Perhaps it could have been attributed to the mental trauma. Her horrified expression on hearing what was going to happen to her children was almost priceless, which made him wonder why he didn't do something like this as a prank earlier. However, it had weakened even his resolve when she had sobbed and begged on her knees for mercy on her children. To see someone so beautiful and strong reduced to such a pitiful state… it was sad, really. But his resolve to do anything for his village prevented him from being too sympathetic to her.

Sarutobi stroked his beard, going through similar thoughts in his head. Though he had to chuckle at the way Minato referred to the Uzumaki girl as… endearing. When Kushina had been new to Konoha she was rather, _hostile_ , for the lack of a better word, to every male that went near her. But the Uzumaki bloodline wasn't something that they could just let die out because some pretty girl was waiting for an Uzumaki boy to come and sweep her off her feet, never mind that they were all _dead_.

So they arranged for a fake kidnapping when she was ten year old and in the ninja academy with Minato. The Konoha ANBU squad had disguised themselves as Kumo Jōnin and had done a rather decent job too, playing their respective parts perfectly. When Minato had _rescued_ her, she immediately felt like she owed her life to him. As such, any demand he made from her, politely of course, was always met with a nod and a smile. Until now, that is.

It had been a great sacrifice for the village on Minato's part to marry the red haired girl. Not that she was undesirable. In fact, it was well known that she was hailed as the prettiest girl to have graced Konoha with her prescence after Uzumaki Mito. But he never did have any interest in girls that way. Still, he was the best candidate Sarutobi had for her; Given that he was, and is, _obsessively_ loyal to the village _and_ talented in the shinobi arts.

After a while, Sandaime once again broke the brief silence. "Hashirama-sensei's wife was from Kushina's clan as well, and, though I was only eight at the time, I remember her being extremely weakened for a few days after having her child. Makes me wonder if these are somehow related events…"

Minato nodded in agreement since that did seem suspicious. "She always did have an amazing regeneration rate and incredible reserves, but we don't know much about her bloodline at all. However this is not the time to discuss such things…"

A frown formed on the both the Hokages' faces as they thought about the redhead. Kushina and her clan had always been extremely secretive… If it weren't for the fact that Minato had saved her from the kidnapping during their academy days, she would never have bedded him later on. Though, ever since then, she considered him the best chance she had at finding love. Not to mention saving ones' life forms a trust that cannot be easily broken.

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Minato continued in a thoughtful tone. "While the village might be weakened with me gone, I have full confidence in my people. They will not fall; Konoha will _never_ fall! Besides, I'm sure Kushina will train both of the twins to be powerful, and you will be able to make them completely loyal to the village."

The Namikaze grinned as he said that, being one of the very few people who had seen the real face of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Admittedly, he didn't hate Kushina, and he himself was kind of looking forward to seeing his children grow and become powerful servants of Konoha. Once again the village came first; if he had to give up Kushina's or her kids' life for it, he _will,_ without hesitation _._ It doesn't matter if they agree to it or not.

Sandaime sighed in disappointment. It was somewhat of a lose-lose situation. On one hand Konoha gets destroyed by the Kyūbi, and on the other hand his successor meets an untimely demise.

It could all have been prevented if that cursed redhead hadn't started feeling all motherly. He mentally swore revenge on Kushina for caring more about her children than the village. If she hadn't, Minato wouldn't have needed to die!

He had no problem with the demon being sealed in children, it was necessary, all the other villages did it too. The power of human sacrifice; creation of Jinchūriki. He also knew that the children's status as Jinchūriki had to be kept a secret or they would be scorned by everyone.

But if he didn't keep that a secret, the children would be much more emotionally fragile and easier to manipulate. He could easily make them want to prove themselves to the villagers and thus, become completely loyal to the leaf.

What matters more to a village leader - happiness of two innocent children, or the village? The answer was obvious. Sarutobi mentally contemplated the pros and cons of getting rid of Kushina Uzumaki as well. If she was there with the babies while growing up, they would be harder to manipulate.

He chuckled. As if _that_ was ever going to happen! He could manipulate Kushina herself and she would never know. Besides, though she deserved to be punished, losing such a powerful ninja while the village recovers from Kyūbi's attack would be counter productive.

He would let her live, for now anyway. If she survived the poison he had his ANBU slip into her medicine of course. Kami knows that damned bloodline of hers will probably give her high resistance to poison, as it worked along those lines from what he could recall.

He knew that he had neither the skill nor the strength to pull off what Minato was going to do, if he had been a skilled seal master, or if he had time to study the _Shiki Fūjin_ , The Dead Demon Consuming Seal, he would have taken Minato's place. He only wanted what was best for the village, even if it cost his own life - or an infant's (or a thousand, not like it mattered). For a Hokage, the village came first.

* * *

Five Years later | The Hidden Leaf Village

* * *

On the streets of Konoha, a little red headed girl and a boy with spiky blond hair could be seen walking towards the Uzumaki compound at a relaxed pace. Both of them appeared to be five years old at most. As they moved from place to place, people stopped doing what they were busy with to stare, or glare.

Both of them showed signs of becoming highly alluring given a few years. The girl had long flowing red hair that reached her mid-back, and an angelic face with ocean blue eyes. Her skin was fair, and she was wearing a sky blue dress that reached the middle of her thighs.

The boy next to her was of the same age. He had spiky blond hair, an angular face, and ocean blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and his expression seemed to indicate he was thinking about something. He wore black shinobi pants and a dark blue shirt.

The contrasting red spirals on the back of their dresses marked them as two of the few survivors of the once-feared Uzumaki clan from the Land of Whirling Tides.

While most people would find both of them very cute, the citizens of Konoha would rather find them both dead. But these people, while not the kindest souls around, refrained from causing the children physical harm. Maybe it was because they feared the mother of those kids, Uzumaki Kushina also known as the 'Whirlpool's Red Death', or maybe they were just too lazy to actually do anything… no one knew for sure.

It could be something as simple as them not wanting their own kids to see any violence on the open streets, or maybe they just weren't in the mood. But despite that, almost everywhere those two went, they were whispered about and glared at. People would mutter curses when they thought the kids were not listening, spit on the path the twins walked on, and do anything they could to show how much they completely and utterly despised the duo.

However the girl seemed to be completely indifferent; in fact she was more worried about her precious brother. ' _What's wrong with Onii-chan? We never hide anything from each other…'_

She pouted as she looked at her brother again, but he seemed too lost in thought to even notice her looking. _'Something's not right, but why won't he tell me? No matter what I do, he just won't say anything!'_

The situation was frustrating for her. Having always been the more cheerful of the two, she felt it was her responsibility to keep her brother happy. Naruto was the voice of logic, a person she trusted completely and knew she could depend on. Whenever she couldn't think of a way out, Naruto was there. They were mostly happy despite the obvious enmity from the villagers.

Their mother was mostly away on missions so that they can have as much money as possible saved for any future crisis. Not to mention they always bought their food, clothes and almost everything else from outside Konoha. From within the village the risk of poisoning was too high, not to mention everything was overpriced for them. Kushina could use her skills as a ninja to buy their supplies from within, but why feed people who hate your guts?

While they were pretty rich by normal standards, Kushina had spent most of her collected wealth to nurture them to the best of her ability for the first three years of their lives. She then had to start taking up missions again, despite her reluctance to leave Naruto and Kasumi alone.

They knew that the village leader, Sarutobi Hiruzen, would pick the welfare of the village over the three of them anytime. Not the best kind of guy when the aforementioned village is the cause of most of your troubles.

One would wonder how children so small could think so poorly of a _seemingly_ kind old man. Especially if you consider the fact that even their mother had been fooled by the man for three years before a particular event opened her eyes.

Kasumi shuddered as she looked at her brother's shoulder, almost tearing up. She could never stop blaming herself for what happened when they were just three years old. If it wasn't for her brave big brother, she would have been dead…

She shook her head to clear it of the depressing thoughts. Her brother didn't like to see her crying, and it would be a cold day in hell before she did something to willingly make him sad! Back to the topic at hand, her mother had also noticed the odd behavior from Naruto as well, and inquired about it. But he just brushed it off saying it was nothing. Whatever the problem might be, she couldn't help but be worried for him.

All of the villagers were afraid of her because she contained Kyūbi's power. They thought she was going to blow up any second, similar to an exploding tag that had already been set off. They kept away from her as much as possible.

That was okay with her; what wasn't okay was that it was just the opposite in the case of her brother. He contained Kyūbi's soul, so they treated him like Kyūbi reincarnated. Scowls, muttered insults, harsh glares… The expressions on their faces were twisted as if the single most disgusting being to ever live was standing in front of them. In short, his treatment was _much_ worse than hers.

She did not like it, not at all.

In fact, she was sure that if she wasn't there with him to scare off the villagers, they might even try to physically hurt him. That was one of the reasons she preferred to never leave his side, aside from the fact that she enjoyed his company. But it had never had that much of an impact on him. So why did he stop talking to everyone now? She decided to ask him again.

"Onii-chan, are you sure you are okay? You have been awfully silent today… Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me, right?"

Her normally cheerful voice was filled with worry. She always called him 'Onii-chan', or big brother, as that was what she saw him as, despite both of them being twins. He was seven minutes older than her, and he was more mature than she was.

Naruto inwardly cringed at his sister's pained voice. Normally he would never hide anything from her, but this… he needed to figure it out by himself. Steeling his resolve, he answered her firmly. "I'm fine Kasumi-chan. Thank you for asking, but you don't need to worry. I just have a lot on my mind." He gave her a reassuring smile as he said that, easing some of her worries.

Kasumi didn't pay it much thought as she immediately asked her bother out of habit, "Like what do you have in mind Onii-chan?"

She never had given much thought what was and was not appropriate to ask others, at least in her brother's case. She just assumed that she could help with her brother's problem. She tilted her head towards him, expecting an answer to help him in his problem. Unfortunately for her, Naruto seemed to be firm in his decision to not tell her.

Naruto just shook his head as he looked at her. "It's not something I can tell you now, maybe later I will. But not now."

He didn't want to do this to her, but he really didn't need to drag her into this yet. She was a good sister, but not quite mature enough to handle the kind of situation forced upon him. Even if he did tell her, all it would result in was a worried sister and, if Kasumi told Kaa-chan about it, a pissed off mother. A _very_ pissed off mother. He shuddered, muttering something about 'crazy mothers' and 'poor little Naruto'.

Hearing that he didn't want to tell her his problem almost broke Kasumi's heart. So he _was_ keeping something from her. _'Onii-chan doesn't trust me? But he did say that I will be the first to hear about it, so it doesn't matter that much, I guess.'_ She forgot all about it as she felt her brother ruffling her hair. He was the only one aside from Kaa-chan that she ever allowed to touch her.

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw her drop the topic. He smiled at her as he ruffled her hair with his left hand, earning a giggle from his sister.

"Stop messing with my hair Onii-chan!" Even as she huffed and pouted, they both knew she didn't mean it.

Meanwhile the people on the streets were in a mass panic, thinking the demon was acquiring his powers back… What else could the demon be doing, touching the thing that contained its powers?

The twins never noticed the hysterical shouting and the villagers running around like headless chickens. In some rare cases, people were even considering seppuku or some other form of suicide to escape what they assumed would be Kyūbi's revenge.

* * *

It had been seven days since that talk with Kasumi, and, even though it was a tough choice, Naruto had finally reached a decision.

He still remembered how it all started…

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Naruto was having a fine day, really, this was one lucky day for him. His mother had finally taken a day off from her missions to spend it with him and his sister, and to say they were happy about it would be an understatement. All three of them had loads of fun the whole day, though Kaa-chan cheated while playing hide-and-seek…

His mother had given him this awesome kunai set too! They weren't sharp enough to inflict serious injury on opponents or himself, but they were good enough for practice and defending himself if needed.

There were also some 'panic seals', as their mother liked to call them, placed on some of the kunai, which would alert Kushina if Naruto was ever in danger. Although, Naruto did need to be in contact with the Kunai for that to happen.

Kasumi was given a beautiful blue dress that had automatic repair and cleaning seals, it was also highly strengthened with multiple hidden seals. Normal attacks with kunai and shuriken wouldn't put a scratch on it. They both knew that their mother had worked hard on their gifts, and they were extremely grateful to her.

Naruto was a bit sad he couldn't buy anything for his sister, as no one would sell him or his sister anything. He knew he would be kicked out of most shops, and they would close before Kasumi could even set a foot inside. So they simply didn't bother to go shopping.

Kushina couldn't take them outside Konoha with her, as the Sandaime had made it very clear that the Jinchūriki were not allowed to leave his hidden village. His reasoning was that they would be in too much danger outside Konoha, and he couldn't properly protect them. But Kushina knew the real reason… if she could get outside Konoha with Naruto and Kasumi, she would probably never return.

Just as Naruto was about to close his eyes and drift off into a peaceful dream, he was startled by a sudden voice that seemingly echoed inside his head.

_'Oi! Happy fifth Birthday from me too!'_

Naruto took a sharp breath in as the feminine voice from his head seemed to chuckle at his shock. He shook his head to clear it, he could have sworn he had just heard a girl speak in his head. Perhaps he had had too much fun today, and was more tired than he thought. _'I don't have voices in my head, I don't have voices in my head… I'm just tired, need some sleep. Yeah, that's it…'_

The voice turned from cheerful to amused. _'Yes you do! And not just any voice, but the voice of the greatest demoness_ _ **ever**_ _!'_

Naruto continued chanting as if it was his last link to life. He was sure he could drown the other voice out if he kept chanting. Not that the other voice was even there! _'No! I don't have voices in my head; I don't have voices in my head…'_

That was when a sudden realization struck him, but he refused to believe it… _'Greatest demoness? It couldn't be…'_

His heartbeat quickened in fear. Kaa-chan had told him and his sister all about their unique 'condition' when they were but three years old, and showered them with enough love to not let it bother them. But he hadn't expected this… Kaa-chan never said about the Kyūbi talking to him! The worst he thought his condition could bring was the isolation his family was experiencing, and perhaps some occasional attacks from haters…

"Who are you?" he fearfully questioned, hoping his assumption was wrong.

The voice seemed to snicker, and he could _feel_ it rolling its eyes. He shuddered. _'Speak in your mind, little human. Or people will know you are talking to me.'_ The voice sing-songed mirthfully.

Naruto couldn't help but shudder at the thought of _the_ **Kyūbi** speaking like that. It was unfathomable!

The voice scoffed. _'How many other souls do you have sealed in you? Of course it is me, you pathetic human!'_

That ticked him off a bit. He had a good sense of self-worth thanks to his mother and sister's love, so he did _not_ like being called pathetic.

_'Fine! What do you want?'_ Naruto surprised himself by his rather harsh demand, but didn't ponder much on it. Kaa-chan had told him that the Kyūbi was powerless inside him so he knew he was safe. He was a bit surprised that Kyūbi's voice was so… girly, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. After all, no one said that Kyūbi was a male.

He felt her smirk, once again shuddering at the weird sensation. How was it that he could _feel_ her facial expressions?

_'Straight to the point, eh? I want you to know that you need to be strong to be able to defend yourself and those two females you seem to cherish. And I can help you achieve that…'_ She offered, almost seductively.

Naruto could practically feel how much the demoness wanted him to accept her offer. If he made the wrong decision… who knows what might happen?

He carefully chose his words before answering. _'Whatever made you think I want your help? And why would you want to help me?'_ He couldn't deny that he wanted to get stronger to protect his Kaa-chan and Kasumi, and defend himself as well. But he won't accept an offer of power that will later come back to bite him in the rear.

Kyūbi cursed inwardly; she could already feel a massive headache coming from all kinds of explanations she will need to give. She had just used that seductive voice so that the kid would be more inclined to accept her help. Damn, that plan backfired!

* * *

Three Hours Later in Naruto's Mind-Scape

* * *

Naruto was inside a sewer, sitting in front of what could only be described as a giant cage with golden gates; the word 'weird' only just began to describe the situation.

On the opposite side of him and inside the cage was a woman of unearthly beauty. Fiery red hair framed her angelic face, three whiskers sprung from each cheek, and she had slightly tanned skin. The redhead wore a silver blouse and a translucent red cloth that covered her right arm and formed into a mini-skirt, which didn't really conceal very much.

Once again this was not what Naruto had been expecting. Even though his mother had taught him to not assume anything and to not judge others before you know them, he still thought demons were supposed to look… uglier.

_'Pretty…'_

If not for her dangerously shining red foxy eyes and lack of wings, Naruto would have thought of her as some kind of angel. Those eyes were looking at him like he was some inconsequential bug, but, unlike the villagers' eyes, there was no hatred in them.

He wouldn't assume anything yet; it was far too early to conclude much from what his… prisoner, had told him.

After convincing Naruto that she could not get out of the seal, and was willing to help him get strong to protect her own existence, they both had reached upon a somewhat mutual agreement.

Naruto looked skeptically at her as he started speaking.

"So… since you cannot give me tons of chakra for healing or protection, you are going to train me from now on so you don't die?"

He was still a bit suspicious. After all, it's not every day that a demon in your head wants to make a deal with you.

"Yes! Genius! Pure-fucking-genius! It took you only _three hours_ to get that _one_ line right. At this rate, we will be done in… Let's see, a few centuries? Yeah, I believe that will be enough for a suitable conversation with you." Kyūbi's voice was tired and sarcastic. "Seriously, is it your personal mission to irritate me, or are you just that retarded?"

Naruto glared at her for the insult. What did she expect? He wasn't going to make deals without being sure of anything. So the time and extra precautions he took were justified, at least according to him.

"It's not my fault that I didn't expect to hear from a stupid chick in my head! And do I need to mention that you _are_ the root of all of my family's sufferings?"

Kyūbi glared back at the little boy "Don't call me a chick you midget! I am a vixen! A smoking hot and drop-dead-gorgeous vixen!" she sighed as she tried to calm herself.

_'What was I expecting anyway? He won't just trust me and forget everything else. I will need to work my way in here…'_

She pursed her lips as she thought about the best way to convince the human. After going through all the possibilities, she resumed the conversation.

"Look, it's not that I like being quiet for five years in this… sewer. If I had started out any sooner, you probably would've told others about it, not to mention you were not ready."

Naruto huffed. He didn't really hate the demon queen; he didn't even know her yet.

His Kaa-chan had always told him that he should never peg someone as a friend or an enemy without knowing them properly. That meant that just because Kyūbi attacked Konoha does not mean she deserves his hate, neither does being a citizen of Konoha give anyone the right to his love.

Being a demon meant nothing to Naruto. To him, 'demon' was a fancy word villagers like to give to anything they hate. Kaa-chan told him that _somehow_ the villagers think by calling anyone a demon their hatred become justified, and they won't feel guilty after doing anything to a 'demon'.

Naruto didn't properly understand the whole 'demon' concept, but he knew that they were powerful, feared and hated by people. So was his mother. She was powerful and feared as an outstanding ninja, and hated for housing the demons.

"Whatever…"

That of course made Kyūbi furious. How dare a puny little human take her offer as though he deserved it and not even thank her! He should be licking her feet in gratitude! Sure her reasons for the offer were selfish, but still!

"Be grateful you…! _I_ , the mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune, Queen of Demons is making _you_ , an insolent, retarded, ungrateful–"

"–I think I get the idea–"

"–human _midget_ , my legacy! Show some respect!"

Naruto's nostrils flared in anger. _'Did she have to insult my height? I will get you back for this, Foxy-chan! Just you wait… Kukuku…'_

"It would have been more dramatic if you had a booming demonic voice and were a hundred stories tall."

Kyūbi huffed indignantly "I was! Before I was sealed in here anyway… And my voice will come back if I get my hand on some… okay, a _lot_ of yōki again."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the demon queen. "Yeah, yeah, good luck with that. I don't have it, don't know how to use it and you are sealed in me and can't do anything."

Kyūbi seemed to be in deep thought for a while before she responded. "Well right now your body wouldn't have been able to handle it anyway. Hell, you can't even handle nature energy right now. You only have that pathetic excuse of chakra that you humans usually prefer…"

Naruto's eyebrow rose at the vixen's statement. Humans may not be as powerful as her when she was not sealed, but still, they weren't _that_ pathetic, were they?

Ignoring his questioning gaze, she continued speaking, "It wouldn't be easy, and you have a long way to go to get there. _If_ you can even get there at all. For now, I should let you know the basic rules for me being your sensei."

He nodded, apparently satisfied with her explanation. "Fine, unless it is something extreme, I'll give it a shot. I may be young but even I can see that with all the villagers hating my family there is no way they would defend us from our enemies."

_'If I sense any harmful intentions towards my family, demon queen or not she is so going to regret it…'_

"You are assuming that villagers won't be helping them?" Kyūbi reminded him with a smirk.

"That too…" Naruto sighed, looking down.

Kyūbi smirked as she knew she was going to get what she wanted. "Okay little midget…"

Naruto twitched. "I'm a kid. I'm _supposed_ to be short!"

"Whatever. Here are a few things you must remember: first of all, never question my instructions, I will explain whatever needs explaining; secondly, I already told you I can't get out of here; and I give my word as a demon queen, which I cannot be break, that if such a possibility presents itself – I will let you know first."

The blond nodded. That was a good reassurance and put his mind at ease.

"Know that I am doing this only so that we don't have any complications in trusting each other. I don't expect you to do it immediately – but I _am_ a millennia old demon queen with endless wisdom. So it will be a good idea to take my advice from time to time," she finished with a smile. Although Naruto wasn't sure if it was meant to be predatory or attractive.

The blond stared long and hard into Kyūbi's eyes for any signs of deception, he found none. It helped that she looked like a goddess and it was sort of instinctual to trust her. He concluded Kyūbi was sort of right.

"Okay, I understand. I will try my best not to judge you based on what others say."

Kyūbi grinned; finally her efforts for the past few hours pay off! "Now that that's out of the way, I think we should discuss your future. I've gone through some of your memories, being in your mind and all. I can let you know right now that it won't be anything like your current expectations. Those villagers won't suddenly start liking you or your family, and that 'dumb prankster' act you plan on pulling will only make them want to get rid of you more as it will make you more of an annoyance."

"As for your sister, I think her current situation is the best. As long as the villagers are afraid of doing anything to her, she will be relatively safe. You, on the other hand need some serious work if you want to be even half as strong as her later on". She cringed at the thought of having a weak container. She _hated_ weakness.

"I was looking through your heritage and DNA, and I found out that Uzumaki males have the bloodline of the Sage of Six Paths, creator of the Ninja world, dominant in their blood. Though only a few ever managed to activate it. I was a bit skeptical at first, as I have already sensed another person activating it a few years ago, and it is such a rare occurrence that it only happens once every few hundred years."

Naruto was not so sure. He knew that the female Uzumakis had a bloodline, but from what his Kaa-chan told him, Uzumaki males can't have it as it only appears in girls for some unknown reason.

"What is it called, and what does it do?" he asked with some apprehension in his voice.

His tenant smirked. "It's called the Rinnegan, and it is an _extremely_ powerful bloodline. It enables the user to manipulate all five basic elements as well as gravity, along with some special techniques that the Sage created and embedded in the bloodline so that his descendants can use it to 'shape a better world'. But you don't need to worry about that yet. The first thing you need to do is activate it, which is unlikely to happen."

Naruto nodded, that did seem to explain it. If something happens rarely, it's harder to find out about it. So maybe Kaa-chan didn't know? Or maybe she didn't want to get his hopes too high so that it doesn't hurt if he can't activate it?

"So you are saying that if I try hard enough, I can activate this Rinnegan of mine, and then you will help me learn how to use it?"

She shook her head in negative. "I will only be guiding you a little with it and training you to better use it; you will learn it yourself. I don't have it myself so there is only so much I can do before you're on your own. However, that's not why you are here though; you are here because I will be training you for a year to be able to activate my masterpiece – the Yogengan! (Eye of the prophecy)"

Now he was confused, again. Sure he understood he will have to work hard to earn his strength, but some things still didn't make sense to him. "What is this Yogengan you just mentioned? I've never heard of it from Kaa-chan." Naruto asked in confusion.

She grinned as she wagged her finger in front of the little boy. "Of course you didn't, I just made that name up. It is the combination of three kekkai genkai: the Rinnegan, the Sharingan and one more. But before I explain that, let me tell you the history of my greatest creation to date; the Sharingan."

Naruto's eyebrows rose at that. The only Sharingan he had ever heard about was the Uchiha clan's dōjutsu, and he was very certain he was not an Uchiha. Moreover, he never thought the Kyūbi might actually be related to the Uchiha.

Noticing his confused look, Kyūbi continued. "I created it a few hundred years ago so that I may be able to utilize my fire affinity better and cast my more powerful genjutsu with ease. But I couldn't in my right mind start experimenting with my own sight."

After a short pause, she continued. "So, I decided to make a prototype and give it to a human, an Uchiha woman to be precise, and observe its capabilities and flaws. My plan was to take care of any defects by observing the humans before I used it on myself. The reason I chose the Uchiha woman was, if you didn't know this already, because Uchiha are the Rikudō Sennin's descendants. Even though they didn't inherit much from their ancestor like the Uzumaki, their chakra was much more closely related to mine and the Sennin''s energy. Plus they were more readily available to me than the Uzumaki or Senju."

She seemed lost in thought for a few moments before she once again decided to continue. "It was fine for a while. The Uchiha woman was able to cast better genjutsu, and her affinity for fire was greatly amplified. I found out later that the Sharingan was capable of being inherited by her children, whose descendants became famous for using the Sharingan in battle; no one even questioned how they suddenly sprouted a dōjutsu, everyone assumed that's what they inherited from the Sage. But I didn't really care."

She smirked. "I was particularly impressed though when the chakra viewing capacity of the Sharingan and improved memory it granted enabled them to copy the techniques just by viewing them! That wasn't something I originally intended, but unexpected results were always highly probable in experiments. However, one of the Uchihas changed everything…"

She sighed and looked away for a moment, before continuing again. This time in a more subdued tone. Even though she didn't like being reminded of this, it was required to make the boy understand everything properly.

"Uchiha Madara and his brother Uchiha Izuna were able to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan, a stage which I did _not_ intend to be unlocked in the prototype I gave the Uchihas. But I let them have it, curious of its effects. Of course, just because I did not intend it to happen did not mean I was unprepared for it.

I had made a seal inside the Sharingan. In case someone activated Mangekyō, the seal started blinding the user with every use. Rendering it useless in the long run, but giving me enough data to complete assessing its capabilities and effects. But that damn Madara!"

She spat out the man's name like it was poison before regaining her composure. "He found a way around my seal… I will admit I'm no genius in Fūinjutsu, but still it was impossible to detect a seal inside someone's eye as far as I knew, so I thought my plans were perfect… Madara took his brother's eyes and implanted them in his eye sockets. His brother's seal was useless on him, and he gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Now, _that_ I was not prepared for; I mean, not only do both the siblings Madara and Izuna attain Mangekyō, but Madara found a way around the blinding seal which prevented his eyes from getting weaker with time. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan strengthened his eyes to a level where he was able to obtain some of my powers, including eternal youth.

I could not just let someone use my powers like that, so I decided to end my observation and… eliminate the failed experiment."

Even though Naruto was extremely smart for his age, he still didn't understand some of the things the vixen was telling him but he got the basic idea. Madara was already on Naruto's 'worst scum' list, right above Minato Namikaze himself. These were the guys who would kill their brothers, sisters, sons, and lovers for their goals. Madara's goal was to obtain more power, and Minato's goal was the protection and strengthening of the village.

Oh, he knew who Minato was of course! Quite frankly, he was disgusted that the blood of that man ran through his veins. He refused to call the man who condemned the life of him and his family his father.

A sigh escaped his lips. "So is that why you attacked Konoha?"

She frowned, which Naruto thought was because she was yet again reminded of the supposedly bad incident. He sympathized with her; she, too, was suffering, just like him.

"No, I sent a telepathic message to Madara to come find me. Once he arrived, I told him his history and proceeded to take what was rightfully mine. Once I was done taking the left eye - thus getting a sample of the bloodline back - he cast a powerful genjutsu on me to save his right Sharingan. I was able to break out of it, of course; but he had already escaped by then.

I was pissed off. So to relieve some frustration, I went on a rampage. I eventually ended up in Konoha. Again, I was not expecting a mere human to be able to summon a God, and it just _had_ to be the Shinigami! He already hates me." She pouted. "And then I ended up here. In your _dirty_ little mind."

"I don't have a dirty mind!"

"… It's a _sewer_."

The blond grumbled but decided to not retort. After all, it wouldn't hurt to be at least at semi-friendly terms with the voice in your head, unless you had a fetish for headaches. "So you attacked Konoha because you were pissed off… _That_ was why thousands of humans died by your hands? Er… I mean paws… or tails… something."

Kyūbi gazed at him in a calculating manner. She didn't understand what was so wrong with killing all those idiots, not like they wouldn't have died in a while anyway.

Humans were like that; one moment they were there, and then you blink and they are all wrinkly and on the verge of death. For someone immortal and ancient like her, their lives held too little value.

She gave a non-chalant shrug to the kid. "The only reason I told you all this is because the Sharingan is now complete, but I can't just give it to you like that. So I will give you a test."

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "I already potentially have the Rinnegan, so why do I–"

"–I will combine them both to make something better." Kyūbi interrupted Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I-Is that even possible?"

Kyūbi had to smirk at the way he seemed so excited. "I think I can do it, although, since Rinnegan is genetically superior to Sharingan, even if I'm not entirely happy to admit it, first you need to activate your Rinnegan, and that will be your first test – to be able to do that.

If I give you the Sharingan before that, Rinnegan will just remove any weaker dōjutsu and take over. While Sharingan won't be able to do the same with Rinnegan, thus I will be able to force a merger, which will hurt like a bitch by the way."

Naruto gulped.

Kyūbi grinned as she smelled fear from her container. _'Just you wait till your training begins…'_

"I'm not sure, but I think I found some traces of the Elemental Star in your genes."

"But I'm not wearing jeans. And please don't check my pockets without permission again."

The redhead resisted the urge to smack herself.

_'Okay so maybe I shouldn't assume that he knows everything I'm talking about.'_

"I meant your blood, do you understand?"

Naruto didn't, but nodded anyway. He will later have to ask Kaa-chan what his jeans had to do with his blood. He decided to ask her something that could make him sound less confused than he actually was. He didn't want to appear dumb.

"The Elemental Star?"

Kyūbi grinned widely. She was somewhat glad that he didn't ask her any stupid, annoying questions that she would hate to answer; but instead something she expected to have to tell him.

"Yeah, it's a little something which I don't know much about except the bearer is usually someone who decides the fate of the world in some way. It's not too powerful, but it symbolizes that you will be someone who will be mentioned in legends for centuries to come. That's all I could dig out."

Naruto's eyes were wide in awe as he heard he would become so famous and powerful. His family would never be looked down then! And they would all live happily ever after!

He resisted the urge to jump up and down in joy. _'Kaa-chan will never need to work so hard for us then. I will be able to give both her and Kasumi-chan anything they need!'_

Seeing his awed look, the redhead scowled. The little boy truly did not understand what being powerful brings you… she knew. Only loneliness and pain exist for the powerful and mighty. Power requires sacrifice, and not small ones. Before you even realize, you have sacrificed everything you once held dear for the power you wanted only to protect them.

She had observed humanity for far too long to not be able to judge them. She just hoped this boy proves her wrong. "Listen here boy, and listen well. When other humans get to know of your potential, you will become a big target with too many foes to handle. What I mean to tell you is that I hope you don't get it because if you do, a _lot_ of people will be after your life. The power it will grant you probably won't be able to compete with the problems it will create."

Seeing comprehension dawn on him, she continued. "Moreover, you can't stay in this village if it activates early. You need to be sure you can defend yourself properly if it becomes public knowledge. You understand that right?"

He pouted cutely, causing Kyūbi to giggle in amusement. _'Well, as long as I don't have to face the Shinigami again…'_ she shuddered.

"It's that bad? I mean, I can understand people won't be too happy with me having some extremely rare bloodline that is said to be only in children of the prophecy, whatever that is? But just because I can be powerful shouldn't mean everyone will want to kill me…"

Kyūbi's melodic laughter filled his mindscape. Naruto thought that it resembled his mother and sister's – beautiful. "People will want you to be on their side brat, and if you are not then will want you _dead_. Either way, if you are not strong enough you are going to die. Not only that, they won't hesitate to use your Mother or Sister to get to you. So you will need to keep your strength secret as long as possible. And when it comes out, it must be so terrifying that no one would dare think of opposing you."

His eyes hardened at the mention of his Mother and Sister. He wouldn't do anything to put them in danger. Naruto nodded absentmindedly, and decided to not make a decision immediately. He still didn't understand a few things, so he would first get everything confirmed and then think about it.

Only after that would he decide what to do.

Looking at the supposedly demonic entity, he couldn't help but shiver. The resemblance she held to Kushina and Kasumi was freaking scary… Flaming crimson hair, melodic voice and beauty that makes any other girl look like a dirty piglet in comparison. He thanked heavens for Kyūbi's whiskers, tails, slightly pointy ears and red slitted eyes, or he would have had trouble not to think of her as family.

One part of him wondered if she had taken this appearance specifically to make him let his guard down. But he put that aside for now. "This is a lot to take in, do you mind if I think about it alone for a few days? I will tell you if I want to train with you or not by then."

"Sure, I will be waiting… Even if I don't have much power left, I still have a millennia's worth of knowledge. You will never find a better sensei than me."

Naruto exited his mindscape with a dazed nod.

Kyūbi leaned back as she relaxed a bit. To be honest the possibility of being dragged into Shinigami's stomach when her vessel died _terrified_ her. She wasn't about to let Naruto die – ever. Or at least until she could find a way out.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto had taken a long time to think about the consequences of each decision and finally concluded that he _needed_ the strength to be able protect not only himself, but more importantly his sister and mother that he so cherished.

That is not to say he thought they were weak or anything. He knew that his Kaa-chan was one of the strongest kunoichi alive. And his little sister Kasumi had the potential to one day become more than Kage level on her own, especially with Kyūbi's chakra. But despite that, he _knew_ there may be stronger opponents out there who were capable of overpowering them.

In the back of his mind, he was unnerved by how easily he was accepting a deal with a demon queen. But he quickly squashed that thought. So what if she was a demon? To the villagers he was a demon too! It meant nothing. _Nothing_.

With that, he had made his choice. _'Kyūbi-chan?'_

_'So, what did you decide Naruto?'_

Naruto hesitated only a moment before he strengthened his resolve. _'I'm… ready.'_

He felt Kyūbi nod in acceptance. For some reason, he felt a sense of pride at gaining her acceptance.

_'Excellent. I will be training you for twelve months so that you can activate your Rinnegan, it won't be easy, but if you do as I say, I believe my vessel should be more than capable for doing it.'_

Naruto grinned despite himself, feeling oddly happy from her praise and confidence in him.

The few villagers who noticed him grinning felt a sense of terror claw at their very being. Surely something bad was going to happen if the demon child was grinning.

* * *

Streets of Konoha | A year later

* * *

It was almost eleven at night on October tenth, and the villagers of Konoha were happily celebrating the Kyūbi festival like they did every year. Festivity was in the air as drunken laughter and dancing figures could be seen throughout the village.

A small figure, presumably that of a five-six year old child could be seen gliding through the rooftops with ease. His training with the demoness had done Naruto's physical strength, flexibility and balance much good. Although he had yet to learn any kind of jutsu - whether it be nin or tai, he was quite content with his progress in a year.

Not only had Naruto come to trust Kyūbi in the past year, the demoness herself seemed to have taken an unusual interest in the blond child. From the Uzumaki boy's point of view, she had been just like his mother – kind and loving most of the time, strict when needed. While he didn't blindly trust her like he would for his mother and sister, he did hold her words in high regard.

Most of the training Kyūbi provided him with this past year focused not only on increasing his chakra reserves and control, but also to strengthen his body to the point where it would be able to handle the massive boost that Rinnegan might provide. Today he would see if his preparations would pay off as he had hoped. He didn't want to disappoint his mentor.

Regardless of all that, he wanted to get this situation dealt with as soon as possible. All of it seemed to make him uneasy. The risk was high, and his chances were questionable despite all of Kyūbi's assurances.

His attire didn't particularly appeal to him either. He was running through the streets wearing an orange jumpsuit that just screamed 'Kill Me!'. Not that he had anything against the color orange – he liked it very much as a matter of fact – but that jumpsuit was just plain hideous.

Kyūbi had told him that he needs to be placed in a life-and-death situation to be able to activate the Rinnegan. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, in this village it was a constant life-and-death struggle for Naruto whenever he wasn't accompanied by his mother or sister.

Naruto felt a smile form on his face as he recalled all the hard work he had done this past year. He had been sneaking away from his twin sister and training to improve his physical and spiritual strength as well as control. As a result, not only his physical capabilities, but his chakra capacity and control have also improved greatly.

When he had started, his chakra control wasn't something to take pride in, no thanks to his naturally large reserves caused by his Uzumaki heritage. But he had worked harder than any child his age should and eventually overcame his problems. That didn't mean being an Uzumaki was a disadvantage to his training, in fact it was quite the opposite. The godlike stamina helped him greatly when it came to the physical aspects of the training.

Kasumi's hurt look whenever he came back a bit battered and bruised from his training always made him wince. He had the distinct impression that she thought the villagers were physically abusing him, if the disdainful looks she gave them was anything to go by. He had to chuckle when some of them cringed. After all, you don't expect to see that much hatred and disgust in such a young girl's eyes.

He felt bad for letting her cry alone because she thought that he was shielding her from harm and getting hurt because of her, but he just couldn't find the courage to tell them all about Kyū-chan and his bloodline. Despite all that, he promised himself to tell her _almost_ everything once he activated his bloodline. His little sister didn't deserve to suffer like that just because he was a bit afraid.

He found out from Kyūbi that, today, he would either awaken the Rinnegan or die. That was why he didn't tell Kasumi about his training. She would _never_ let him go risk his life willingly. He had given it his all, now it was time to see if it was enough.

That was the reason for all those preparations. There was only one chance, and if it didn't happen today, it would never happen.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. In fact, he was so close to pissing his pants right now that Kyūbi was considering delaying the test for another year.

_'Naruto! Get a hold of yourself for Kami's sake! You are ready, trust me. I wouldn't let you do this if you weren't. You know I don't like the idea of dying either!'_

That calmed him down a bit. After all, she did have millennias worth of experience, and she didn't want him to die. Or rather, _she_ didn't want to die. But then again, one person popped all those ideas like a water balloon is popped by a needle. Madara did fuck up her plans plenty of times. That name made her blood boil. Not that she had any; it was all yōki and her soul, but that was beside the point.

He was planning on naming his kid Madara, if he had one. That will teach her for all that torture she calls training.

_'All the more better if Kyū-chan was his mother…'_

He chuckled evilly at the thought, Kyū-chan changing little Madara's diapers. Kukuku…

Unknown to him, Kyūbi had heard it all; being in his mind had its perks. His training just got twice as intensive as before.

Naruto shivered as a chill ran down his spine. _'Why do I feel like I just signed my own doom?'_

* * *

Thiry minutes later

* * *

Naruto was pissed. No, scratch that, he was furious!

When he had left the compound, he expected a giant mob ready and waiting for him to help activate his bloodline. But what does he get?

He had been jumping around in an _orange_ jumpsuit in between a crowd of drunken villagers, and the idiots didn't even notice him in their drunken haze!

What was _wrong_ with them? Can't they see there was a defenseless six year old scapegoat amidst them to take their anger and hatred out on? What were they _thinking_ dancing around like morons.

He gritted his teeth in anger as he realized this might just be much harder than he had thought. But Naruto Uzumaki was not unprepared, far from it. Reaching into his thigh pocket, Naruto took out a scroll he had prepared just in case something like this happened.

He wasn't skilled enough to create storage scrolls yet, so he had 'borrowed' one from Kaa-chan. A small application of chakra and out came a number of banners and costumes.

Grinning, Naruto put the devil horns made out of thermocol on his head; which he had hand crafted himself. He then wrapped a belt around his waist that conveniently had nine orange tails attached, glittered for extra measure.

To top it all off, he held up a huge banner supported by two long sticks. The slogan 'The demon brat is here, let's finish what the Yondaime-baka started!' along with the picture of a childishly drawn nine tailed fox wiggling her ass was displayed proudly in bright red color.

As he looked around him, he noticed everyone had stopped celebrating and was looking at him perplexed. A particularly stupid villager who seemed more intoxicated than the others felt it appropriate to read the poster out aloud.

"The demon brat is here, let's finish what the Yondaime-baka started! Wiggle wiggle…"

Apparently, he didn't feel the need to not call his beloved Yondaime an idiot.

A roar of anger met his statement, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. _'Finally they do the only thing they are good at…'_

* * *

"Yeah, let's kill the demon brat! He is alone!"

The villagers couldn't have been more ecstatic! For the first time in six years, the demon brat was alone! It took them a while to believe their luck, but now they knew it was real, their wishes had been granted! There was no demon slut nearby to help him, there was no risk. The brat was weak, they could kill him!

And they will – _painfully_. Oh yes, the demon had caused them so much pain, they couldn't just let it die easily. They would torture him till he begged to die, and _then_ they would torture him some more.

Maybe if Naruto hadn't been kept under tight security of his mother for most of his life, the villagers _might_ not have been this violent on getting an opportunity to beat him. Mystery did nothing to quell their fears and suspicions.

Maybe if Kasumi was with him, they might have been afraid of doing anything due to the possibility of destabilizing her and causing a (possibly) village-ending explosion or (maybe) making her go berserk.

But right now, they had nothing to fear and no one to stop them. As it was, they were surprised to get their hands on him and more than a little happy to get a chance to extract some sweet revenge.

The chase continued pointlessly for a bit longer with more and more people joining in. But all of them were civilians. The shinobi skillfully ignored the mob if they stumbled upon it. They really didn't care what happens to the brat, they might even be a little happy. It's not like they were under orders to protect him.

Those few who might have actually cared weren't really going around checking random crowds of running people on a festival. Things like this were expected.

Naruto was eventually chased outside of the village gates, into the forest a few miles away from Konoha.

By now he was getting worried, but knew he had to do this. He had prepared for a whole year; doing chakra control exercises, improving and strengthening his body, training in secret, mind-scape training.

_'I can do this! I have to do this!'_

Naruto realized, with determination blazing in his eyes, that the villagers had surrounded him. It was now or never. Either he would get what he wanted, or he would die a very painful death.

They were coming closer, with weapons of various size and shape, and some with just their bare fists. Naruto's heart started working overtime; adrenaline was filling up his system, his chakra flaring and he had his eyes wide - capturing every single movement around him and calculating the threat.

As they charged - his brain started working overtime as the blond tried to cope up with the possibility of imminent death that he was currently unable to avoid.

Naruto tried to dodge as much as he could, but they were too many and he didn't have a Byakugan to cover all his blind spots. Thankfully, he was prepared for the attack and had brought some of the kunai his mother had given him, so he was parrying various blows and keeping the mob at a distance.

He left the ones with panic seals at the compound; he didn't want his kaa-chan getting tied up in this… It would all be pointless if he was saved without activating his bloodline.

Unfortunately, he was still a six year old despite all his training. His small body couldn't keep up with the assault for too long, and before he knew it, he was taking hits.

It started with nothing serious, just glancing blows, and then a hard object hit him in the back, making him stumble forwards. Then came knife from the right, and a hammer from the left simultaneously, but he was able to block them both at the same time..

He watched in slow motion as another villager used a butcher's knife in an attempt to cleave his torso in half.

_'Is this it? I am sorry Kaa-chan, Kasumi-chan, for causing you the pain of losing me if I don't survive this. Please forgive me.'_

In his mind-scape, the demoness couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. She was afraid that it may not work, but this opportunity had to be taken. Regardless, the child's behavior was still amusing. _'He should be worried about his survival, not what others would feel if he died. Mortals are just so stupid sometimes…'_

Suddenly there was a rush of information in Naruto's brain, and a sharp stinging feeling in his eyes. Acting on instinct, not even realizing what he was doing, he channeled all of his chakra into his eyes and chanted the words that spelled only doom to those who were unfortunate enough to be nearby.

**"SHINRA TENSEI!"**

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Origin

Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides

Author: AkashXD

Last Edited: 08 April 2012

Rating: Mature

Story Statistics and Character details: _View author's profile._

* * *

**Chapter** **Two** : **Origin**

* * *

" **Shinra Tensei**!" [Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God]

It all happened so fast that none of the villagers had a chance to comprehend their imminent doom. Not even Kyūbi had been expecting the destructive power that suddenly burst forth from the small blonde child and tore asunder everything around him. The villager who was holding the butcher's knife and trying to cleave Naruto was blown back by a power so great, that, for a moment, he felt as if God himself was crushing him like a bug in his fist.

The life bled out of his eyes as he suffered more pain than he thought possible. The feeling of having one's organs getting crushed from within combined with the massive shockwave that rippled throughout his body proved to be too much for his brain to handle.

Everyone within twenty meters of the boy suffered similar fates, whereas others who were further away from the area didn't get hit hard enough to liquefy their internal organs, thus surviving the initial blow.

Unfortunately, just because they survived the initial blow didn't mean that they would survive the one that followed. The 'survivors', along with various stones both sharp and blunt were harshly flung away by the force of gravity itself. You can only pray to survive when the planet itself is against you.

The people in the mob had their bones crushed, backs snapped, internal organs hemorrhaged and were pierced by their own weapons. Their deaths were far more horrible and painful than those who had died before them.

Agonized screams filled the air as they struggled to move, breathe, speak or just stay alive. Slowly, their painful whimpering and moans finally stopped as they succumbed to eternal darkness.

Even as the last one of them died, he managed to gasp his last words out probably in hopes of causing the demon some emotional pain.

"Y-you monster! You really are a demon!"

The dying man conveniently ignored the fact that he was about to brutally torture a small child himself, and died thinking of himself as one of the purest beings to grace the planet.

However, Naruto wasn't paying any attention to them, not yet; he had more important matters to attend to.

That was too close of a brush with death than what was expected; he had only been that close to dying once before and had absolutely no intention to face it again.

The blonde still had the vivid memory of the park incident that he had with his twin sister when they were just three years old; if it wasn't for his Kaa-chan, he would have been dead, and who knows what would have happened to his sister...

Naruto shook his head in an effort to vanquish the unnecessary thoughts from his mind. The six year old let his eyes skim around and did a quick body count to see if he had missed any culprits whom he would have to deal with personally, but before the boy could finish that thought he was interrupted by Kyūbi's soft voice in his head.

Even though she was surprised by his technique previously, she had seen to much and been around too long to lose track of her objectives because of such surprises. She had already finished her preparations for the Sharingan implant and didn't want to take any chances by waiting any longer than necessary. _'Just give me a moment Naruto; I need to implant the Sharingan in your eyes to make it fully compatible with your Rinnegan while it is still forming.'_

That was the last thing our blonde hero heard before the world went black.

* * *

Seven Hours Later

* * *

Kasumi felt as if her legs were on fire as she dashed past the trees that seemed to envelope her surroundings. As she ran through the forests, her eyes darted in all directions - worriedly searching for her brother. Today was their birthday, and, like every single day the past year, he had disappeared once again.

It had become so usual that normally she would just worry herself at home and not go looking for him. But her heart told her that her brother was in danger, and that scared her to no end. She just knew what she was feeling was true, and if Naruto was in danger, she had to get there as fast as she could.

"Kaa-chan is going to return from her mission soon; please be okay, Onii-chan!"

Breathing heavily, she sprinted once again in the direction where she could _feel_ her brother was at. Even as her six year old body screamed in pain of overuse she continued to run in the direction of her brother. She didn't know how, but she felt like he was in danger, in pain. The only thing she could think of was to get to her brother as soon as possible.

Tears trickled down her face as she stopped dead in a clearing. It looked like a massacre, with hundreds of mangled corpses laying in giant a crater... The corpses that were closer to the center seemed as if an Akimichi had sat upon them, squished; putting their internal organs on display. The redhead was almost about to pass out from the display of blood and gore. But she held herself together in hopes of finding her brother and saving him.

Her breathing grew ragged as her eyes fell upon her brother's body in the dead center of the crater; but she managed to stay conscious thanks to her desire to help her brother. Kasumi knew that the possibility of her brother surviving what none of the others had without taking any damage was next to impossible. So at the very least he must be injured, all the more reason for her to hurry.

In a daze, she made her way through the corpses towards the only one that mattered to her. As she got close she let out a relieved breath.

His clothes were torn and a layer of blood coated his skin and tatters of clothes. It was clear to her that he was attacked and cut up quite badly. But he was breathing; much to her relief.

_'Whoever did this to you, Onii-chan, I will...'_

She shook his shoulder in an effort to wake him up, but he didn't respond.

After ten minutes of constantly trying to wake him up, Kasumi was still on top of her brother, shaking him repeatedly. She wasn't strong enough to carry him all the way back to the compound, and was afraid that if she made a mistake his injuries might end up even worse.

Finally her efforts yielded results, in the form of a small groan from Naruto.

"Onii-chan, wake up!" His sister's voice somehow managed to reach him even with the huge headache he was experiencing.

Naruto lay there on his back, with Kasumi sitting on top of him, shaking his upper body in an effort to wake him up.

She was worried and furious at the same time. That is, she was worried for her brother's well being and furious at herself for not being there for him.

Honestly, Naruto had been so secretive lately, and now this...

It had been an entire year since he had just randomly started to disappear from around her, and returned with bruises and other small injuries. It wasn't anything life threatening, but it was enough to concern her every time she saw him like that.

She didn't know what was happening to him. Kaa-chan never noticed as she wasn't really around most of the time, and for some reason Naruto seemed to heal much faster than what should be possible; hence by the time their mother got home, Naruto was already back to perfect health.

Kasumi often cried to herself when she was alone, she could only imagine what had caused all those bruises on Naruto's body...

Unfortunately she didn't know that he had been secretly training with the Kyūbi, who was his instructor. So the redhead assumed the worst, thinking that her brother was being physically abused by the villagers of the hidden leaf.

Right now, she was sobbing her heart out as she tried to wake up her brother.

Her suspicions were proven. Naruto was constantly being abused by the villagers while she herself never once got touched, he was enduring it all alone while his selfish sister enjoyed a life of comfort. She was safe at the cost of her brother's safety; what kind of sister was she?

_'What kind of sister am I? I should have been there for him!'_

She only blamed herself for not being strong enough to share his pain. The redhead had tried to make sure not to leave his side, but no matter how hard she tried - he would just slip away without her noticing from time to time.

It was only thanks to Naruto's training with the Kyūbi that he was ever able to avoid his sister's watchful eyes, but she didn't know that. To her, it seemed as though she was careless and ignorant for leaving her brother alone like that, and by the time she found him again, he looked like he had been through a paper shredder multiple times.

The fact that he refused to tell her what happened only solidified the girl's belief that he was being abused.

"Kasumi?" Naruto groaned out as he felt some kind of liquid hit his cheeks.

A flash of familiar crimson hair caught the blonde's attention even through his blurred vision. What the hell was his sister doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in the compound doing...

Wait, she didn't really do anything much without him, and this _was_ their birthday.

 _'Shit! Is she crying? What in the world happened Kyūbi?'_ Naruto questioned mentally, still feeling somewhat disoriented.

_'You passed out due to the pain of fusing the Rinnegan and Sharingan together, as well as having chakra exhaustion from your technique; it's been seven hours. I think your sister got worried and decided to search for you. She must have been looking for you, how she found you though is beyond me. But that's beside the point. The thing is - my theory was a success!'_

As the female demon gleefully informed her container of her success, her voice was filled with so much pride that she sounded like a mad scientist who had just discovered how to re-animate corpses.

Naruto meanwhile caught on to something that she had let slip from her tongue without intending to. _'You mean you weren't sure if the fusion would even work?'_

Kyūbi chuckled nervously. She wasn't really what you would call a 'social being', so she wasn't used to holding conversations often, even after spending an entire year instructing the human. Since she had spent most of her life alone, she wasn't used to keeping a leash on her tongue, and that often tended to backfire whenever she was talking with her container.

She chuckled sheepishly as she admitted her fault. _'Um… hehehe well you see… there was this little itty bitty, well not so bitty, possibility of you losing the Rinnegan that I forgot to mention…'_

 _'You forgot? Forgot?'_ he mentally yelled at her in disbelief. There was no _way_ she had forgotten something like that! She obviously didn't tell him on purpose.

Fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't recall what the redhead had told him about demons and how they are 'bound to their word and thus can't lie' in their earlier conversation. If he had, he would have been able to conclude that the demonic inability to lie was just a big lie in itself, or that the Kyūbi was actually telling him the truth.

Either way would have shown him that she wasn't the most reliable person around.

 _'Hey! Geez calm down, it all went well, alright? Now you have what I told you are going to get. So let's just forget that there was a worse possibility.'_ She tried to reassure her container.

_'Fine but…'_

While having the internal conversation with Kyūbi, Naruto had completely forgotten about his crying twin whom he had sitting on top of him, which in turn just caused her to worry more. Her thoughts were running wild as she remained completely oblivious to the conversation being held between her brother and his prisoner.

_'Maybe he is sick of me letting him get beat up like this all alone and doesn't want to talk to me anymore?_

_Oh god, what if he hates me now?'_

She didn't know what she would do if it ever came to that, how she would even survive without her brother being there for her? He has been the only one she had enjoyed being with in all her life, aside from her mother.

More tears threatened to fall from her big blue eyes as she didn't know how injured he was right now. It was somewhat dark, but the moon was full, allowing her to see various sorts of weapons on the dead bodies of the villagers lying around her brother.

She didn't know what was going on, and hovering over her brother's body while in plain view of hundreds of dead bodies didn't really raise her spirits either.

She once again tried to coax him back with her soft voice. "Onii-chan?"

' _I don't care if he hates me now, first I have make sure he's safe and then bring him back home. After that I will do anything I can to win him back... And even if that isn't enough, at least he will be there.'_

Finally Naruto looked up at her as he broke away from his internal conversation with his tenant. He noticed that her lower lip was trembling as tears flowed freely from her ocean blue eyes.

The blonde didn't really know how he should respond to the situation now. In his haste to acquire a great tool to protect his family from the villagers and other enemies, he had forgotten that Kasumi wouldn't just sit around in the compound if she couldn't find him. It was a wonder she wasn't targeted by some of the more drunken villagers, ones who may not feel scared of what she holds. He shuddered to think what they would have done with her if she had gotten into trouble.

When it was obvious that he was not going to say anything before her, Kasumi finally voiced her thoughts.

"What happened here Onii-chan? A-are you okay?" Her voice trembled; concern and worry for her brother's well-being, and her fear that he didn't love her anymore all mixed into her voice.

Naruto sighed as he finally realized what he had to do; he was going to tell her anyway, but not just yet! Now he _had to_. If there was one thing Naruto could never bear to see, it was the crying form of his sister or mother.

"Let's get away from here first, okay? I will explain everything, I promise, Kasumi-chan. Please stop crying, it doesn't suit you... You're a strong girl, right?"

He pushed her cute nose with his right hand's index finger playfully, in order to reassure her that everything was okay, while using his left hand to wipe her tears away.

He didn't really feel comfortable around all the death after his own near-death experience, and the explanation could take a while... Besides, he didn't know how Kasumi was dealing with all this in her mind; he had never planned for her to see any death at all, not this early anyway. She was much more emotional than him, and death probably had a greater impact on her as well.

Kasumi nodded vigorously as she felt her brother wipe her tears away with his fingers. If her brother needed her to be strong, she would do her best!

Naruto's eyes hardened imperceptibly for a six year old as his mind caught up completely with his situation.

He had killed all these men and women. Some of them resembled pancakes... and soup and many other things. The equipment the villagers had been carrying for torture had been rather _creative_. Unfortunately for them; they got impaled and were subjected torture by their own tools when everything had been flung back by Naruto's technique. Luckily for many of them, their deaths were somewhat quick.

Naruto was a bit surprised when he didn't feel much guilt. He thought the first kill was supposed to be tough to deal with? Maybe it was because he had about a hundred first kills so the guilt got divided into a hundred parts so he did not feel it?

Nah that sounded too ridiculous. Maybe it was a logical choice? Kill or be killed, he always favored logic. Yeah that sounds much better. Or maybe they were just the kind of people who would harm an innocent child and he probably did the world a favor?

Either way, it didn't matter to Naruto; he would do this ten times over if it gave him even the tiniest chance to provide safety and happiness to his mother and sister. Besides, weren't these the same people who were going to torture him? So what if they died? And he highly doubted they would have hesitated doing the same to his sister if she had the Kyūbi's soul sealed inside of her instead of him.

His fists tightened at the thought. Like _hell_ he would allow anyone to ever harm his sister or mother while he was still alive!

He wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and picked her up, standing up himself at the same time. Thanks to his training with Kyūbi, he was now much more physically fit than what should have been possible for a six year old. He had no difficulty in lifting Kasumi and carrying her with him.

Kasumi snuggled to her brother's chest, seeking comfort from his embrace as she was carried a few meters away from the clearing. The thick foliage blocked the view and they both felt much better without all the corpses and the feeling of death around them.

Naruto had a slight inkling as to what his sister was thinking about. It wasn't that hard to guess since he was being held so tightly against her, and she was also trying to bury her head into his chest almost as if she was afraid that he would disappear at any moment. He felt slightly guilty for causing her to worry so much, but if he _had_ told her, it would have only served to worry her more. He didn't need any sort of help with something like this. Activating his bloodline was his responsibility, and his alone.

Naruto sat down on a nearby rock, letting Kasumi settle down on his lap while she tried her best not to start crying again with all of her doubts and worries still meddling in her mind.

"Onii-chan... just know that no matter what it is, you don't need to hide it from me. I will do anything, I promise! Please don't leave me!" she pleaded with as much determination in her voice as she could muster, but it still wavered a little due to her nervousness.

She knew that her brother only had herself and Kaa-chan to help him, so she had to try her best to comfort her Onii-chan in whatever way he needs. Her brother alone had to endure the hate of the entire village; all alone for so long, she couldn't let that continue and live with herself.

Sure she was shunned, as was her mother, but it was just social isolation; not downright hate and abuse like what he experienced. She wanted to wail, cry and sob till her eyes bled for her brother's pain.

_'It just isn't fair! Why did he have to endure all this pain by himself? Why can't I help him?'_

Naruto tried to assure her with a cheerful smile and a kiss on her cheek.

"I know Kasumi-chan. You don't have to worry about things like that; I love you too much for something like that to happen."

He tucked one of his sister's crimson locks behind her ear as he continued what would be a long tale. "It all started about a year ago, when the Kyūbi first talked to me…"

* * *

Later

* * *

"And that's it."

He took a deep breath and waited for her response. He had told her everything; even of the possibility that he had the elemental star bloodline.

It was never a matter of trust, as he trusted both his twin sister and mother more than anyone including himself. It was just that he didn't want them to worry about him unnecessarily.

Kasumi had stopped sobbing somewhere in the middle of his explanation. She was taking more happiness in the fact that her brother wasn't being constantly beaten or abused than she ever had. It was like most of her worries had been taken away in instants; giving her more confidence and joy than she had ever hoped for.

"O-Onii-chan! I'm so happy you were okay all this time!" Kasumi cheered as she hugged her brother tightly, giggling in unrestrained joy all the while.

_'He had been okay!'_

Of course, she was still worried because he had been training relentlessly for a year without any kind of help from her mother or even letting her know; but that was _way_ better than him being beaten or abused!

Naruto let a small smile grace his face as he rubbed his sister's back comfortingly. He knew something like this was going to happen when he finally revealed the truth; he just hadn't wanted her to find out by herself. A lot of her worries would never have been born if he had gotten the chance to explain himself before her finding out, but what was done was done. At least nothing too bad happened.

Noticing her looking rather uneasily at the dead bodies just beyond the foliage, Naruto couldn't help but cringe a little.

While training with the Kyūbi, he had been introduced to the wonderful concept of mind-scape training. It put a significant stress on his mind to train within the mind-scape and slow the time down by making his consciousness faster, but it was well worth it.

He easily gained a few extra hours of training every day, and his mind matured far faster than any normal kid's mind would. Not that he was normal in any sense of the word to begin with. Basically he was no longer of the same mental age as his sister, even though the difference wasn't that great right now.

Still, he thought he could at least explain to Kasumi what had happened here. "Kasumi-chan, the reason I didn't tell either of you about any of this before was because I needed to be in a life threatening situation to be able to activate my Rinnegan. I know you would never have allowed that to happen willingly."

He smiled at the glare he got from the redhead. Her look didn't intimidate him in the slightest - but it was clear she wanted to scream at him for saying that. "You're saying that as if it's a bad thing Onii-chan!"

"I don't mean it like that; you know what I mean anyway and I hope you understand."

Her gaze softened as she nodded. _'I still haven't forgiven you for putting yourself in danger like that Onii-chan, but I still love you.'_

"So, I went out for a little walk in the park. Those dead bodies you saw earlier were of the civilians who thought that I was defenseless and tried to kill me; since you weren't there they were not scared either. And no, it's not your fault. You weren't there because I didn't want you to be there, so don't blame yourself," He stated firmly as he saw her eyes glistening.

She was normally brave and daring, but her brother hadn't been himself for an entire year with her, so her persona had become much more fragile than it should have been. Now that she knew what had really happened, she should go back to being her old self, but it might still take a while.

"They chased me out here so that, first of all, no one would come to my rescue and, secondly, maybe if I had somehow managed to stay alive, I would have been dead due to the lack of medical attention."

Kasumi shrank back at that; the very thought of her brother dying scared her.

"Just when I was about to get skewered by kitchen utensils and what not, my Rinnegan activated and somehow I knew how to use this move called the _Shinra Tensei_ (Almighty Push), which basically throws everything around you away with great force.

Since I had never used it before, I poured almost all my chakra into it, which caused me to pass out from fatigue. It was a good thing though; it saved me from the majority of the pain from the Sharingan implant."

He had to give Kasumi credit, she had taken it quite well, much better than he expected.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Are you going to tell Kaa-chan about this?"

Naruto frowned. That probably won't be a pleasant conversation. "I don't know… should I? I mean I trust her and all but… I am not sure how she will take to me talking with the Kyūbi, let alone her being my sensei."

Kasumi looked uncomfortable for a while before she gathered enough courage to voice her thoughts to her brother. "Onii-chan, no offense but we are still too young to make such decisions by ourselves, our Kaa-chan has the right to decide these things for us. I know we are more mature than others our age but still, I think it's best if we let Kaa-chan know about this. Besides, how do you think she will react once you go missing to complete your training? Do you really think you can keep this from her Onii-chan?"

Kasumi inwardly cringed when she thought about her Kaa-chan finding out they had not told her anything about something this big. This was a major event in their lives, and if Naruto kept this from their mother, then their family will lose the close relationship they share now.

She had already thought Naruto was slowly pushing them away, but now that she knew that wasn't the case, she wouldn't let the slightest possible chance of it actually happening exist.

After some thought, Naruto finally agreed to her request, "I guess you are right. But…but I'm scared. She is not going to be too mad, huh?"

The redhead grinned at her brother, happy that he had accepted her request. "Don't worry Onii-chan; we are in this together now. I'll help you convince her!"

 _'I hope...'_ she added to herself. If worse came to worse, she'd still be there for him and would try to do her best.

Naruto grinned and gave her a passionate hug, much to her joy. "Thanks Kasumi-chan, you are awesome!"

The redhead sighed in contentment and relief as her brother held her tightly. It had been so long since she had seen him happy that she was completely starved for that bright smile; and his loving touch. Seeing his smile and hugging him again made her feel like butterflies were fluttering in her belly; even better since she knew it was her that made him happy.

* * *

Konoha | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

As soon as she had reached the living room, she decided to take a five minute break and lay on the couch. Kushina Uzumaki was still as beautiful ever. She had her ANBU uniform on, with the mask attached to waistband. Her long flowing crimson hair reached down past her waist, and her face almost had an angelic character to it. Despite her tired expression, she had a serene look on her face. She wasn't wearing any make-up, she didn't need to as natural beauty was more than enough to attract a lot of males whom she had to chase away.

She honestly didn't know whether she was lucky or cursed when she had come to visit her grand aunt Mito-sama in Konoha. It was then that Uzushio had been attacked by the combined forces of Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. With no help from the 'allies', Konoha and Suna, and their barriers mysteriously falling, Uzushio had collapsed.

But she lived.

She had then joined Konoha academy, having no other choice. Just two years later, she was kidnapped by four Jōnin from Kumo, and later rescued by Namikaze Minato. Like a knight in shining armor, he had entered her life like a prince coming to rescue a princess.

After that she had lived a life of dreams with a man she truly admired, and then became the proud mother of two lovely babies. But as soon as that happened, her life turned upside down as she had to choose between her husband and children.

In the end, a mother's basic duty to her children far outweighed the admiration she held for Minato. But it didn't matter as he went against her wishes and put her children in danger anyway. That was his final betrayal, one that erased all forms of positive feelings she once held for the man.

Now the name alone was enough to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and the one because of whom she and her children now lived a life of isolation and fear.

Yes, fear. The normally fearless kunoichi Uzumaki Kushina was afraid. Not for herself, but for her children. Every time she wasn't there with them, there was a constant nagging worry in her mind whether or not they will be safe when she got back. The only thing that protected them in this village was a fūinjutsu kekkei she had put around their compound, but aside from that they were defenseless.

She knew the workings behind that seal her husband had used; it was an Uzumaki fūinjutsu technique after all. She knew he could have avoided sealing Kyūbi into anyone altogether. The demon would have been locked away within a God if Minato wanted. But _no_ , he wanted his beloved village to have a weapon and a scapegoat.

And she wasn't strong enough to stop him. Her fists clenched in anger and self loathing; but then a single thought calmed her down. Her kids were still there for her; she smiled sadly. She may not have been able to protect them at that time, but she could love them as much as they needed right now until the day she died; and she vowed that she would.

The only reason she convinced herself to stay alive and fit was for her two little bundles of joy. They were truly a blessing in her otherwise extremely depressing life. She had been there for them all their lives as much as she could, but her funds had ran out after the first three years and she had to go back to doing S-rank missions to ensure that they had enough money to live.

Everything in the village came at almost ten times the normal price for the Uzumaki, so she had to buy from outside the village while on missions. Sure she could use a simple henge to buy from within Konoha, but why pay the people who hate you?

However, despite all the hate she possessed for the village, she knew that she couldn't leave just like that. Not right now, at least, not until her kids could defend themselves. After that she had no intention of staying here any longer.

She was confident in her skills, and knew that she could probably beat the Sandaime Hokage in a one-on-one battle. But that wasn't the problem at all. The problem was one of her kids, or maybe both of them getting injured... even fatally during one of the hunter nin parties if she decides to take the path of missing-nin. She would never forgive herself if that happened...

No, she couldn't leave the village right now and endanger her children. That would have to wait till they grow strong enough to defend themselves. Then maybe they could finally be free.

She pushed those thoughts aside from her head though. The village has always brought up rather unpleasant memories. Even after constant _attempts_ of abuse, most of which failed thanks to her presence, except for one, which she berated herself daily for... they still thought they could get rid of the demon's soul sealed in Naruto - by proxy killing her son - and still have her and her daughter's loyalty.

_'Those assholes...'_

She knew that the only reason they even considered abstaining from harming Kasumi and letting her live was because of their hunger for power, which she had in spades despite it being of demonic nature.

_'Some of those guys really have guts. They call my son a demon behind my back and then ask me out on a date? Nothing a good chakra enhanced kick to the nuts won't solve though...'_

Just then Kasumi and Naruto entered the living room and ran towards her, getting her attention. A wide grin crept up on her face as she saw them both come.

They were such good kids. Her son... he would be a lady killer in the future. God, she would have to teach him to use that to his advantage! She giggled.

And Kasumi was going to be a beauty, just like her. Okay, maybe better. She was chubby looking at Kasumi's age, while Kasumi looked quite attractive already. She would have been jealous if the girl wasn't her own daughter. So she settled on being proud.

"Kaa-chan! Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Kushina smiled warmly at them. She knew that her family was never going to have a normal life. Both her children were jailers to a demon lord and a force of nature. People will want them under their control or dead. That's why she had decided to start training them in Ninja arts in her free time after their birthday today, which while not much would definitely make them genin level by the end of this year when they enter the academy.

' _Oh that's right, it's party time! Gotta get ready to make the kids happy...'_

Naruto fidgeted, appearing extremely nervous. "Kaa-chan, about my training..."

Kasumi looked to be equally, if not more nervous. This of course made Kushina wonder why they were nervous? They were never nervous around her. She frowned; what's bothering them?

And why was Naruto wearing sunglasses? He never wore sunglasses. And when she came to think of it, she didn't know where had they been before now. They were not at home when she came back, but she was so tired that she just fell asleep on the couch for a while.

Doing two S-Rank missions in four days tends to do that. She had been on soldier pills and had not slept a single moment in those four days.

"Explain," She said, keeping her voice even, although she was worried of what she might hear. It was her fault; surely something happened last night. She shouldn't have slept, should have checked the kids first. She felt like crying. But she had to give her kids strength right now.

"Don't worry mom, we are both fine." Kasumi responded, looking at her worried face.

"Huh? Is it that easy to read me?" She asked, somewhat sheepishly. Great, even a six year old could read her like an open book, and she's supposed to be the Kage-level ninja.

_'Well Kasumi could anyway; Naruto-chan would be oblivious to my emotions even if they were written on my forehead._

_Then again, I am no good at reading people's emotions either, so I can't really comment on that...'_

Naruto decided that if they had to get this done today, he should tell her before he follows his instincts and switches to other subjects to avoid his mother's fury if she gets mad. Her nickname "The bloody red hot chilli" suits her perfectly when she's pissed.

Kasumi meanwhile was thinking of a different way to approach the subject. While Naruto was very smart, he had no people skills. He could never tell what someone in front of him was feeling. That Hinata girl has been following him for two years and he has yet to notice why. She doesn't know why but for some reason, she's relieved for that attribute. It gives her something she can help him with. Although, she didn't like the idea of Naruto and Hinata together; that would take the little time she has with Naruto away.

Finally, she decided on approaching this situation in a less catastrophic manner. It wouldn't do to say, 'Hey mom, Onii-chan has been talking to the Kyūbi and he is going to leave us to train.' Kaa-chan's reaction might be funny though.

"Okaa-san, how much do you know about our Uzumaki Bloodline?" She asked.

Kushina gave her a weird look at the formal name, knowing something's up but she decided to answer her daughter anyways.

"Well let's see, our bloodline is called the _Kanzen Tentai_ or the 'Perfect heavenly body'. No one has ever been able to utilize it to its full potential. While Uzushiogakure was still standing, I had seen Uzumaki who were able to slow down their aging process, living almost twice of what is considered a normal life.

Some had blood so pure that consuming it would completely heal even the more lethal wounds from battles. Some were able to regenerate entire body parts provided that they had enough chakra in their system and the body part was non-vital.

I am able to regenerate body parts by the way, but you already knew that, ne?" she smiled sheepishly as she saw them both shudder.

It was true; both of them had totally freaked out when their mother came home with just one arm. Like she did on any other day, she went to bed and told them not to worry. They were both worried of course; even though they were only four at that time, they knew that entire limbs cannot be regenerated.

That had been proven wrong when the next morning they found her making breakfast with both of her arms.

Kushina continued "The mastery of these traits varies from one female to another. Sadly enough, no known male Uzumaki has ever been able to utilize the _Kanzen Tentai_ bloodline. But all Uzumaki females have one of these traits; mastery varies from person to person.

Some can live for hundred and twenty years, while others go as far as two hundred. Some can regenerate only fingers, while I myself can regenerate entire limbs. And there have been legends which speak of an Uzumaki maiden whose blood could bring back anyone from the brink of death." She chuckled wryly. "Heh that rumour had cost us dearly; many greedy people had been out for Uzumaki blood since then."

Both children nodded their heads at the information. They were somewhat impressed by the potential of the bloodline and saddened by their clan's loss.

Naruto knew he needed to be the one to tell his mother the truth. He couldn't always hide behind Kasumi and be a coward. "Kaa-chan, I need you to let me tell you everything and once I am done you can let me know what you think, okay?"

It was not normal for either of her kids to talk her so seriously unless the situation called for it, so she responded with a nod of her head. She too was curious as to why her son was suddenly asking her for all of this.

"Well Kaa-chan, I have been talking to the Kyūbi for a while now. And before you freak out please let me explain. She's not that bad really.

While she doesn't think of humans as more than cockroaches, she doesn't hate them either. And since her life depends on me she wants to help me stay alive.

She may be a demon, there is nothing wrong with her helping me as long as we are all safe right? She _does_ have millennium worth of knowledge, and this is what she told me about the Uzumaki bloodline..."

He paused for the dramatic effect. Neither of the girls knew too much history about their bloodline and getting it from a millennium old source was rather tempting. While Kushina was a bit worried about the Kyūbi's interference with her son's life, she had heard that the demons could talk to their containers and sometimes help them to prolong their own survival. Of course, before this there had not been many soul binding seals used on containers, and a demon would simply be released once the container dies.

Finally Naruto decided that they had been kept in enough suspense. "As opposed to what you have told us, the male Uzumaki do have a bloodline. But it is so rare that it only activates once every hundreds of years, it's called the Rinnegan.

Because of its rarity it is mostly dismissed as a myth. According to Kyūbi here, the Uzumaki had gained most of the Six Path Sage's powers, and since he was also the container of the Jūbi, that was quite considerable.

The _Kanzen Tentai_ bloodline can grant eternal youth to those who are able to master it. You were accurate on the three classifications you described, but what you said about different people having only one of these was not entirely true.

If a female Uzumaki is able to master the bloodline, she can regenerate any body part except the brain, and has complete control of her age. That doesn't mean she is immortal of course, even the gods can be killed, and it doesn't matter if you have mastered _Kanzen Tentai_ or not; if the opponent is tough enough, you are as good as dead.

She knows this as she says she fought one our ancestors, one with complete control of her bloodline. She was tough to take down but in the end, the fight with the Kyūbi had left her so exhausted that the Uzumaki couldn't regenerate and as a result she was killed. That's all Kyūbi-san knows of the _Kanzen Tentai_."

Kushina was a bit overwhelmed by all of this information, but she successfully maintained her composure thanks to her years of being a kunoichi. "That was very informative Sochi-kun, but what was it that you wanted to discuss about your training?"

Over the next ten minutes Naruto explained to her some of what he had explained to Kasumi; his mother was silent for a while as she contemplated on Naruto's words, breaking the silence only when she was sure she understood everything.

"So what can the Rinnegan do?" Kushina asked.

"Well, even Kyūbi doesn't know everything about it, but since she doesn't have much else to do in me she is analyzing my bloodline and will tell me when she finds out anything interesting. What I know for now is that it enables the user to control all six elements, including gravity.

The Rikudō Sennin also created the Moon to seal away the Jūbi's body, so we are assuming that the gravity control can be taken to that level if you have enough power and mastery.

Of course, the Sage was hundreds of times more powerful than I might ever be. After all, he did defeat the ten tailed demon, which was made of all nine bijū's together, and defeated her single handed with his own power.

And he was strong enough that even on his death-bed he divided it into nine parts. He can basically be called the Kyūbi's dad." Naruto concluded with a chuckle.

"Can you show me your eyes?" Kushina asked somewhat hesitantly. What she was about to see was considered a myth, and that was without the presence of the Sharingan with it. If her son had the Rinnegan, she knew that it was not something that she should be happy about. Those council war-hawks would do anything to get their hands on a dōjutsu of such power. Not only that, they wouldn't want the 'demon-brat' to have something like that. So their problems were going to increase tenfold as soon as the word gets out.

Naruto removed his sunglasses and revealed his eyes. Unlike the other dōjutsu the Rinnegan could not be deactivated at will. Once you acquire it, your eyes are permanently changed to the blue-gray ripple pattern of the Rinnegan. His version was a bit different though. It had a slightly bigger, central black pupil.

He channelled some chakra into his eye, his cornea became red and a single tomoe surrounded his pupil.

Kushina lost herself looking into his eyes; the beautiful blue eyes her son once had now seemed to tell you with one gaze that either you follow him or be destroyed. They practically exude power.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already feeling exhaustion coming to him. While his reserves were twice as large as those of a genin, and he was only six, they were still too weak to power his eyes for long durations. He was still suffering from chakra exhaustion due to his experience just a few hours back and had yet to recover. He deactivated his Sharingan. The permanent, though small, drain of chakra that his Rinnegan consumed was slowly but surely becoming less bothersome. His reserves were increasing, and he was getting used to it.

Kushina sighed in resignation; this was definitely not something that she had been expecting. She sat down and thought about it. She had several options she could think of at the moment.

First was to deny her son his request of training outside the village, which helped since she didn't want him to leave his sister and herself anyway. While she had grown fond of the village before Minato died, right now she wouldn't give a flying fuck if it burns in hell. All they do is scowl or sneer at her kids; the more daring ones even glare at her for housing 'hell-spawns'.

Next option was to allow him to go out alone, which was unsafe. True he had a demon to guide him and had the Yogengan as he called it for additional help, but he still just wasn't skilled enough to survive out there alone yet.

So she decided on the third option. It was time to start her kids' survival training. Once they are done with that then they will be able to decide on the next course of action; leave the village or not.

"Naruto-chan, I understand what you are saying. But I propose that I train you and your sister personally for a year inside the village. During this time no one must come to know about your or my bloodline. I have already told you how important it is to keep secrets in the ninja world. That is why not even _he_ knew much about it despite living with me for all those years. If anyone comes to know much about Kanzen Tentai, Kasumi's and my blood will be on the market and you will be used for breeding the next generation of the Uzumaki bloodline." If her tone didn't make it completely obvious that she being serious, the look in her eyes did.

"We understand Kaa-chan." Both Kasumi and Naruto responded simultaneously. Naruto found that he was somewhat happy with his mother's decision. The events at the forest clearing a few hours ago had made him face the truth. If even a single person from that mob had survived, Naruto would have been killed while he was passed out. He needed to be stronger than he is right now to be able to survive out there all alone.

Kushina smiled brightly at that. _'This wasn't so bad, right? I get to keep my kids with me for now. I will think about the future later...'_

An evil smirk lit up Kushina's face as she addressed the twins again. "Alright then, enjoy the last day of your somewhat free life. From tomorrow your survival training will begin. And you are going to be in a world of pain. You will almost wish you had been adopted by some Konoha civilian. Kukuku..."

Her smirk and chuckles sent shivers down the two kids' spines; Kyūbi nervously wondered if this would be the last year of her existence.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

To neither of the twins' surprise, their training had begun with basic chakra exercises. It was the basic building block of everything ninja, so they had to learn how to harness and control it before doing anything advanced.

But the twins were receiving different types of exercises because of the great difference they had in their needs. While Naruto had been training for a year in secret and had high-chūnin level chakra control, he only had low chūnin level reserves. This would have been excellent if it was someone else, but the Uzumaki naturally have about four times the normal chakra reserves. His Yogengan while activated also drained him very rapidly.

Kasumi's case was just the opposite; she already had mid-jōnin level reserves but her chakra control was non-existent. Right now, Naruto was trying to maximize his chakra reserves while Kasumi was working on chakra control. Their Kaa-chan had told them they will be learning the 'Shadow Clone Technique' after one week of chakra exercises; by that time Naruto should have enough chakra to perform the technique efficiently while Kasumi should have enough control over hers to at least use it to some extent.

Once they have learned it their control and reserves will probably increase at inhuman rates. Naruto, according to Kushina won't be able to make as many clones as Kasumi at once, even after all the chakra exercises - simply because the yōki stored within the girl had stretched her coils out since she was an infant. The redhead had such high reserves that her non-existent control should allow her to keep up, and maybe even exceed Naruto if not for his mind-scape training and bloodline.

"Ow ow ow... that hurts!"

Right now our blond hero was busy boiling himself; trying to walk on hot water. Kyūbi was inwardly panicking due to the temperature; she had reached the conclusion that Kushina was a sadist. Ever since she had implanted the Sharingan into Naruto, the seal had somewhat relaxed; which allowed her to feel what Naruto feels, and see what he sees to a greater level.

Needless to say, she had never been boiled alive before. _'Oh for the love of all that is evil and demonic, please don't fall again!'_

She let loose another painful wail in the blonde's mind, but it was to no avail; she once again cursed herself for her arrogance, how could she have thought she was invincible and then let herself be sealed in a child abusers' baby? She never should have come here.

* * *

A week passed by and Kushina finally taught them both how to use the Shadow Clone technique, also known as the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The results had been anything but normal. Right now, our hero was gaping at the sight of his sister's shadow clones.

"For the love of god... Kasumi-chan! This means you are going to train more than a hundred times faster than normal!" he exclaimed in shock and awe. To think, his sister actually managed to make almost five times the amount of clones that he was capable of. He shuddered to think how far behind he would have been had he not started a year earlier than her.

_'But still, with reserves that big she will never be able reach the level of control I have. Not to mention both our reserves will only increase with time...'_

Kasumi grinned in slight embarrassment at her brother's words. The redhead felt somewhat guilty for getting all the yōki while her brother only got a whiny bitch in his head. Who would want that?

Before she could apologize, her blond brother pouted and started whining. "It's not fair!"

_'Aw, Onii-chan looks so cute!'_

Naruto was wearing dark blue sunglasses that she had given him to cover his eyes. Even though they were inside the compound, you can't be sure when you are being watched. Despite his complaints, he knew he was doing pretty well with twenty shadow clones. Most chūnin would die if they even attempted the chakra intensive kinjutsu.

Kushina smiled warmly at the duo, she was so proud of them! They had exceeded all her expectations and beyond. "That's enough for today kids. From here on out, you can leave your clones to do all the chakra control exercises. Your reserves will increase from the strain of using a chakra intensive kinjutsu that the Kage Bunshin is, and most of them will work on your chakra control giving it a massive boost due to their numbers. That takes out the chakra, or rather, spiritual aspects of your training.

Now we will have to work on the physical aspects as well. That means from tomorrow, your physical conditioning begins!"

She gave them a grin that a predator would give its prey before devouring them whole. Both of them gulped nervously while Kasumi tried to hide behind Naruto; they knew this was going to be hell. They have only been working on chakra control till now, and it was anything but pleasant. The twins had no idea what their mother was planning for 'Physical Conditioning'.

They could've sworn they just saw two devil's horns on her head just now.

"Kukuku..."

The other three shivered in despair. _'I don't like it when she does that creepy laugh...'_

* * *

Before anyone knew, a month had passed by and both Naruto and Kasumi had grown dramatically in both mental and physical aspects. They were now capable of running more than ten laps around Konoha and not be winded, while the Kage Bunshin training was causing them to mature faster than what would be considered normal.

Naruto always had thirty Kage-Bunshin working on chakra exercises' sixteen hours each day; and while sleeping he trained with Kyūbi in his mindscape. If not for the mindscape training, Kasumi would be miles ahead of him right now.

He wished he could create that many shadow clones. But Kaa-chan said she will be starting their jutsu training from tomorrow; he was already feeling dread rise from the pit of his stomach.

_'Hey Naruto.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'You know, you weren't so bad, for a pathetic human brat.'_

Naruto was shocked that Kyūbi, of all people, would say such a thing to him. If she was anything, she was stuck-up and prideful.

_'What do you mean?'_

He could have sworn he just heard a choked sob.

_'I mean, you know, tomorrow your sadistic bitc... I mean mother will start her Jutsu training, and I don't think we will survive it. I wanted to at least be on good terms with the person I will be spending **eternity** with in the Shinigami's stomach.'_

Naruto sweat dropped. Kaa-chan's training was hard, but he was _sure_ she wasn't going to kill him or Kasumi.

That couldn't possibly happen, right?

_'I think you are just overreacting Kyū-chan.'_

He made a mental note to tell Kasumi and Kushina he loved them first thing in the morning just in case he didn't survive the training though; he was starting to question his Kaa-chan's sanity. She just might end up killing him. With some apprehension, he let the darkness take him; he wasn't going to train in his mindscape tonight. The hero needed some mental rest from time-to-time as well.

* * *

|- End Chapter -|

* * *

This story will mostly be Adventure in the beginning, but Romance will be added once Naruto is old enough.

And yes, Naruto will be leaving for training outside the village, and permanently leaving the village at a later date.


	3. The First Kiss

Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides

Author: AkashXD

Last Edited: 02 April 2011

Rating: Mature

Story Statistics and Character details: _View author's profile._

* * *

Character Name | Physical Age

Naruto Uzumaki = 6 years 2 months

Kasumi Uzumaki = 6 years 2 months

Kushina Uzumaki = 24 years

Kyūbi = 19 years [Frozen] | (She forgot her real age conveniently)

WARNING: There is a kissing scene between Naruto and Kasumi which was needed to continue the story plot. If you don't want to read it, just skip from "Warning: Kiss, Incest" to "Warning End"

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Kiss**

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Training Area

* * *

Naruto and Kasumi are both patiently waiting on their family training grounds for their Kaa-chan. They were excited on finally being able to learn some jutsu. Of course Okaa-sensei could be a bit rough, but her training methods were effective and the results were obvious.

They straightened their posture as their mother finally arrived at the training area and stood in front of them.

"Alright kids, normally the academy students are taught three very basic jutsu – Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique), and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) **.**

All three of them require very minute amounts of chakra so the children with very low chakra reserves are able to perform them. You two however, being Uzumaki have very high chakra reserves. Kasumi's are particularly gigantic because of Kyūbi's yōki expanding her chakra coils ever since her birth. So don't worry if you are unable to perform one of them, but you should try."

She took a deep breath before starting the rather long explanations to the children. The topic of her babies being Jinchūriki (Human Sacrifice) had stirred the rage she held deep within her, the rage she had only ever exposed to the worst of her enemies. She calmed herself before addressing the Uzumaki twins again.

"First one up is Kawarimi no Jutsu. This is one of the most used techniques for any Ninja irrespective of their skill and strength. When you can't dodge, block, or counter an attack, a quick seal-less Kawarimi can make the difference between your life or death. Academy students usually are allowed to use hand seals for this, but since I am not an academy teacher... I want you to be able to perform Kawarimi without hand seals in a moment's notice by the end of the day. Even if you are able to do it immediately, keep practicing till you can do it by instinct."

Once done with her explanation, she showed them the technique by replacing herself with a nearby log. After three tries Kasumi was able to perform a successful Kawarimi; and then proceeded to create one hundred and fifty shadow clones to help with her task of perfecting the technique to a level where she won't require hand seals to perform it.

Naruto got the Jutsu on his first try, to no one's surprise. The technique was an easy one and he had used Sharingan to copy it when Kushina had shown it to them. He then proceeded to create his own shadow clones for perfecting the technique. He could now create about twenty without falling down.

By the end of the day both Naruto and Kasumi were able to perform Kawarimi as good as any Kage-Level ninja, and Kushina was very proud of them both. Not only had they not whined about how they already know how to do it and she should start teaching them flashy jutsu, they had dedicated themselves completely to the given task and hadn't stopped until she told them to.

Naruto and Kasumi were now feeling as if they had been born through a Kawarimi. It was as easy as breathing and the chakra it now took wasn't even noticeable.

With their training concluded they were sent to shower and get ready for dinner.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Dining room

* * *

The family could be found sitting at the dining table and enjoying their home cooked dinner comfortably. Kasumi, being herself, doesn't like silence much; and it _had_ been a long time since they had talked about anything other than jutsu and training related things. So she decided to bring up a topic that had been bothering her for a while now.

"Onii-chan, what are you going to do after the survival training is over?"

Kushina looked up from her plate in Naruto's direction and tilted her head in a questioning way. She too was curious, but hadn't got the time to think about anything much as she was busy planning their training sessions.

As the two females continued to stare at him, Naruto started to get worried. His sister was planning something for him, he could feel it.

He answered her rather tentatively, worried about what schemes his twin has been concocting. "Um, well I am going to leave for my training with Kyūbi so that I can master my Yogengan? I haven't planned everything thoroughly yet of course..."

Kasumi smiled at her brother. "I know that Onii-chan, but for how long are you going to be away? And how will we know that you are alright?"

Kushina grinned as she interrupted in their conversation. "About that, I think I can offer a solution to that problem. Tell me, how much do you kids know about Summons?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not much past the fact that they are animals that can talk and fight for you."

Kyūbi had taught him a little bit of everything during his training under her, so he was fairly knowledgeable. But he didn't know everything yet, Kyūbi just didn't have enough time to teach him most of what she knew in just one year.

Kasumi blushed "I don't know anything about them."

Kushina gave them both understanding nods, making a note to explain some things to Kasumi later. "Alright, here is the deal. If Naruto signs one of the Summons contract then his summons can be used for the purpose of contacting us while he is away. I can give you the Toad Contract that _he_ left here, or you can have Phoenix or Dragon Contracts that come from your Uzumaki heritage. Once you summon for the first time, the boss summon will test you.

I am not going to give you the contract right now though, we will wait till your survival training is complete, only then will you be ready for the Summons' test." As she finishes, both the twins now had curious expressions on their faces.

"Okay Kaa-chan. As for the duration of my training Kasumi-chan, Kyūbi says we will surely be back before five years at most and two years at least. It will depend on how far I can push myself to the limits and the opportunities I get. I promise I will keep in contact from time to time."

Kasumi smiled at that. While Naruto was almost downright deplorable at judging feelings and reacting accordingly, he _did_ care deeply for her and Kaa-chan, and they both knew it.

As they continued to look at him with admiration, he was suddenly pulled into his mindscape and fell limp in his chair, almost scaring the other two to death.

"Naruto-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

Naruto gazed around his mindscape in confusion before walking through the now familiar path towards Kyūbi's chamber. He was sure whatever the problem was, it was Kyūbi that had pulled him in here, and she was the only one who could answer him right now.

As the foxy demoness came into view, he couldn't hide his blush. She was wearing a silver blouse and had a semi-transparent red clothing cover her right shoulder and later form into a mini skirt. She had a beautiful face with three whisker marks on each side along with pointed ears. Her bright red glowing eyes seemed to shine with power and intelligence. Just by looking at her you could tell that this was no mere human, this was someone much greater than any human could ever hope to be.

"You know, I was discussing something with my family Kyūbi-chan. It's rude to interrupt us like that without any warning."

The fox-like woman sighed in what appeared to be annoyance. "I know Naruto; and I've been thinking about this for a while now. Look, you know I never had prolonged contact with anyone but myself ever since the Sage created me out of Jūbi. I grew to detest human beings as something less than me. They fought for money and power and would go to any length to achieve it."

Naruto frowned at her words. They might apply to the majority of the human race, but most didn't mean all. He knew for a fact that no one in his family was like what Kyūbi thinks of all humans as.

Ignoring his disapproving expression, she continued with a faraway look in her eyes. "My observation of the Uchiha clan only reasserted my theory that over the years humans had not changed, so I assumed that perhaps they _could not_ change. They think that demons are evil but what have I ever done? Of course I don't care about any human's lives that cross my path. Why should I? Do you care if you crush an ant below your feet if it got in your way?

What I am trying to say is, please don't think little of me because of my past. It's not that I have stopped to detest humans by any means. It's just that I have realized that not _everyone_ is like that.

The more I observe your life, the more surprising it becomes. Your sister and mother love you unconditionally. Even if you have me sealed in you and are regularly talking to me, your sister always seems to want to give you her yōki. But not because she doesn't want it, it's because she wants the best for _you_. Whenever you say 'I wish I could make that many clones' do you notice the guilty look on her face even though she had no choice in the matter of sealing?"

Naruto looked down at that. He honestly had failed to notice it or he would have stopped whining on that topic.

"Don't feel so bad now, I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. I wouldn't call you in here for something as petty as that.

The reason I brought you here was because, after much self-debating I have decided that it won't hurt to take a few further steps to ensure your safety."

Seeing as he still looked confused, Kyūbi elaborated it a bit more for him. "Given that your sister is almost always following you, most of the enemies you face will have to face her as well. So no offense, but she's another powerful tool that you could use against your enemies."

While Naruto nodded at her to continue her explanation, on the inside he made a note to remind her never to mention his mother or sister as tools to be used, ever.

"To conclude, I think it would be in our mutual benefit to refine the tool that could prove to be extremely useful later..."

"Kyūbi-san, I know she probably doesn't mean anything to you, but could you stop calling her that while I'm here?"

If she was surprised by his interruption, she didn't show it. In fact, it looked like she had been expecting him to interrupt. "I'm perfectly aware of what she means to you, and I know that you will protect her as much as she protects you. That's another reason for me to do this. I don't want her inability to defend herself hinder your progress."

His eyes narrowed as his concern for his sister started to outweigh the trust that he had developed for his mentor. "What exactly is 'this' that you plan to do?"

The fox-demoness smirked. "Given that she contains my yōki, it wouldn't be too hard for me to implant the sharingan in her eyes. That should give her a considerable boost in battle prowess."

Naruto relaxed a little as he realized she wasn't planning anything _too_ bad for his sister. "Does this involve any risks for her?"

"Hm... not that I'm aware of, I think it should be perfectly safe."

"I see. While I don't agree with your opinion of using her to simply protect myself, there is no reason for me to not let you give her the dōjutsu. Given that she accepts it, I don't mind."

Kyūbi chuckled. "This is a _gift_ boy... I'm doing a _favor_ here, you should be more grateful, don't you think? I might not be so inclined to help you in the future if you don't change that attitude to me."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. While he didn't like thinking that Kyūbi might intend to harm them, Kasumi and his Mother were his first priority. They were the main reason he accepted Kyūbi's help; to protect them was his responsibility. He won't allow anyone to harm them, even if he had to be suspicious of someone he didn't want to be. "I apologize Kyū-chan, but you should understand my reasons..."

* * *

Back in the Outer World

* * *

"Onii-chan! You spaced out on us!" Kasumi pouted.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he replied. "I'm sorry... I was discussing a deal... or rather, gift, with Kyū-chan."

Kushina narrowed her eyes upon hearing those words. "May I know what this _deal_ is?"

Naruto heaved a sigh as he realized his mother might not be entirely too happy with this. "Kyū-chan said that she can give Kasumi the Sharingan so that she may not hinder me while we fight a powerful opponent and possibly support me. She knows we both will protect each other no matter what and helping you get stronger will help her 'continue her existence.' Personally I think there is no harm in allowing this, and is probably the best for all of us. But I'll leave the final decision up to you Kaa-chan, if Kasumi wants to have it."

Kushina thought about it for a few moments before deciding to clarify a few things first. "How exactly does she plan on doing that? I mean, how will she implant the Sharingan into Kasumi if she cannot come out of your body? And are there any risks involved?"

Naruto seemed to have a mental debate after that statement. At the end of which he blushed a bit and then hesitantly replied. "Well um… she says internal physical contact will do. So one option is we can make small cuts in our hands and hold them together till she completes the process. But she says Kasumi's healing factor might create some problems so… I will have… to kiss her." he finished awkwardly and with some nervousness in his voice.

Kasumi blushed crimson upon hearing that, but inwardly she was sort of happy. No one really came close to her due to fear except her mother and Naruto. So any physical contact from either of her loved ones was more than welcome. But kissing her brother? While she wasn't sure, and she didn't care what anyone else will think; she had no intention to endanger her relationship with Naruto either.

Kushina at first looked highly confused at what the problem was. But that changed quickly as she realized what the problem was. Naruto and Kasumi weren't aware of the social stigma against that kind of touching between a brother and a sister. But of course, given they _were_ the biggest social stigma in the entire village, that didn't really matter.

Plus, since she didn't get too much time there were many things that they didn't learn from her yet. Had it not been for the various stories that she had recited to them when they were younger, including various romantic ones, they wouldn't even know what the act of kissing was.

Looking at both her children blushing on the thought of kissing each other was amusing, but she decided to keep that to herself for now. She had more serious matters to attend to.

"Well that shouldn't be much of a problem, it's just a kiss right? What I want to know is if it will have any negative effects." Kushina asked, now completely serious.

Naruto gave her a nod of acknowledgment as his tenant informed him on the details of her plan. Apparently satisfied with Kyūbi's reasoning, Naruto addressed Kushina and Kasumi with a calm voice.

"According to Kyū-chan her light blue eyes will _probably_ change to a very slightly darker blue, she _will_ be able to copy and perform any techniques that don't require a bloodline and all other advantages of a regular Sharingan. She won't have to worry about going blind due to overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan _if_ and when she activates it though. This will be because Kyūbi won't place the blindness seal in her eyes."

That seemed like a very good offer and after some more pointless discussion of general topics, Kasumi decided to put in her two cents in the conversation.

"Um…Onii-chan, I want you to promise me that you won't change your behavior towards me after we kiss, as the Sharingan is not worth losing my brother." Kasumi told them with determination.

Kushina smiled, all the while patting herself on her back for a job well done in parenting. Seeing the love between the siblings made her so proud. Though most parents probably would think the situation was more than a little awkward, Kushina wasn't really normal woman.

Naruto gave her his biggest grin. "Of course Kasumi-chan, you know I will always love you no matter what. Oh yeah... uhm... that reminds me, you should stop feeling like I deserve everything more than you etc. etc. blah blah blah and all that stuff. You are as much deserving of it as I am. If anything you are much sweeter than me and I would gladly do anything for you so don't keep putting yourself down."

Kasumi blushed at the praise from her brother; her red hair being a perfect match for her now tomato-red face. "Thanks so much, Onii-chan."

Naruto and Kushina chuckled at the poor girl's expense, causing her to blush even more in embarrassment. But as all things must come to an end, they left for their beds, wishing each other a good night.

Kushina made sure to pump enough chakra into the security seals in the compound regularly, so as long as they were inside and the enemy was not a seal master of the Uzumaki caliber, they were safe. So they can sleep peacefully.

Naruto wondered what it would be like to sleep outside of the compound on his journey. Will he be able to sleep peacefully? How could he, knowing that there were no security seals made by his mother to prevent any intruders from attacking? He put it aside for now, he will find out later whether he liked it or not.

With that he entered his mindscape for his regular training session with Kyūbi. With how much responsibilities rested on his shoulders, sleep was a luxury he could rarely afford.

* * *

Mind-Scape

* * *

Kyūbi looked impassively at Naruto, her bright red eyes shining with power that used to be within her before being sealed. "Hello again Naruto, are you ready?"

He nodded with determination as he answered, "Yes."

When he had asked how the Sharingan is supposed to level up, she had said that in the prototype version it was supposed to be under extreme stress, but since she is supervising his training personally she will do it for him, but only till level 3. After that he will have to pass some tests if he ever wants to obtain the Mangekyō or the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

In the case of Kasumi she is going to level it up a few days after the transfer and then when Kyūbi deems her worthy enough she may or may not gain the Mangekyō or the Eternal Mangekyō forms. If Kyūbi was completely serious when she told Naruto the conditions for her to obtain them, he believed it would be better for her if she never did.

However the problem with the Eternal Mangekyō is that it technically renders the females unable to have children. They can enjoy the pleasures of flesh of course, but their bodies will become completely frozen in time and thus pregnancy will be impossible. As the saying goes, 'Everything has a price'. Given how much his own Kaa-chan treasured them, he figured one day Kasumi too would want to have children to treasure.

Once the process of leveling up his dōjutsu began, he felt his eyes gathering almost all of his chakra, and then consuming it. He soon passed out after that.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up feeling slight pain in his eyes; once he opened them he groaned at the level of brightness the room had. Realizing that he had his Yogengan fully activated he deactivated the Sharingan part of his eyes and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom.

Once he reached it, he re-activated his Yogengan completely, watching with glee how his rippled eyes with red iris now had 3 black tomoes each.

He decided to share the news with his sister first. Hopping off to Kasumi's room he found her sound asleep. She looked so peaceful that he almost changed his mind to wake her up; almost but not quite.

"Kasumi-chan! Wake up!" he shouted right next to her ear. Kasumi's face scrunched up in annoyance as she turned over, snuggling up in her warm blankets.

"Grr… five more minutes Onii-chan please."

"Hm... Oh well, I just thought you might want to see my dōjutsu after Kyū-chan improved it? But I'll just go train now, see you."

She immediately shot up, making the covers fly off her. She was wearing pajamas that had small chibi versions of Kyūbi on them, which made Kyūbi snort.

The fox queen sweat dropped as she witnessed this from Naruto's mindscape. _'Wow, I feel flattered…'_

Whether people from Konoha liked it or not, the Kyūbi no Yōko was a legend people all over the world were in awe of. As such, it wasn't rare to see merchandise dedicated to the fox queen outside of Konoha; of course, no one dared to bring or use it inside the village's walls due to the hatred of the people within. Nothing that even remotely resembled the fox queen was tolerated in the hidden leaf - everything with her markings on them was burnt or worse, not that she particularly cared.

Regardless, much of what the Uzumaki family needed had to be shopped by Kushina from outside Konoha on her missions due to overpricing and refusal to sell to the 'demon whore', as well as Kushina's own pride not letting her buy from within the village. It won't be too hard to just henge, but she didn't want to pay the people who hated her children if she could avoid it.

Meanwhile Kasumi stretched and yawned, once done she looked into Naruto's eyes to see what changed. Their faces were mere inches apart but she didn't seem to notice as Naruto's eyes seemed to hypnotize her. After examining his eyes for a bit she felt herself getting somewhat dizzy by the three spinning tomoe in each of his eyes. They looked so good in his eyes, yet so very dangerous. And the ripples gave her the chills. If she hadn't known it was Naruto who had them, she would have fainted from fear.

"They look pretty." she complimented him in her normal perky tone.

His face instantly took on a horrified expression as he yelled back at her, futilely trying to convince her otherwise. "NO! Not _pretty_ , they look _bad-ass_."

Kasumi looked at him oddly for a few moments before she broke into giggles. "Okay… whatever you say, Onii-chan."

He patted her head fondly, hoping against hope she never repeated it in front of their Kaa-chan, before a sudden thought made him pause. "Well um…about your sharingan… you see, I talked to Kyū-chan about it and she told me that it will be a long and exhausting process as she will have to access your body and alter your DNA while being restrained by my seal at the same time. I will be helping her of course but still it's best if we wait till the night time so that we can sleep and recover afterwards."

She gave a mental pout, but decided not to show it to her brother. _'Grr... he always calls her Kyū-chan now... hope she's worth the trust Onii-chan is putting in her.'_ Despite her thoughts, she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good to me Onii-chan…"

He grinned back at her as he ruffled her crimson hair playfully, the girl leaned into his touch. "Now let's get training Kasumi-chan, we don't want to keep Kaa-chan waiting too long, do we? Lets keep her happy to minimize the amount of blood and sweat we will end up with."

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Training Area

* * *

"Alright Sochi-kun, and Musume, since you already know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the regular Bunshin no Jutsu needs too little chakra for you two to be able to execute it with your Uzumaki reserves, we will skip it and move on. Kasumi, you make three Kage Bunshin and instruct them to practice this technique while Naruto, you send one but watch this with your dōjutsu active. It will be very useful in the future even though it is an extremely simple technique. If you keep practicing the technique until your clones dispel themselves you should be able to do it without hand seals."

" _Henge no Jutsu!_ " (Transform!)

A puff of smoke and there stood Minato Namikaze, back from dead and ready to 'sacrifice' more children for the good of the village. The kids appeared to be impressed. Not by the difficulty of the technique but by how useful it could be if they were to change their appearance to someone else so easily.

The twins stifled a laugh as Kushina in Yondaime's disguise started beheading babies left and right (all of them were Kushina's shadow clones henge'ed to look like babies); the words 'Certified Baby Hater' on the back of his clock instead of 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' didn't help either.

After a while Kushina finally got tired of making the Yondaime sacrifice babies and instructed the twins to carry on with the training. They immediately obeyed and sent out their Shadow Clones to go learn the seal less Henge.

Kushina sighed as she continued with her speech "Now that the three academy techniques are out of the way, we can move on to the real of all we need to find out your affinities."

She handed both the twins chakra sensitive papers, making them look curiously at the object.

"Now channel a small amount of chakra into those papers," she instructed.

As they did so, Kasumi's paper was cut from the center with half of it dissolving into water while the other half burst into flames.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Well that's nice. Not only do you have the affinity for wind, one of the rarest around this area, but you also have two additional affinities that are natural enemies - Water and Fire. I don't think I have ever seen anyone with those two together other than myself, and my fire developed only much later. Not only that, but your water affinity is so strong that instead the paper getting wet it completely dissolved into water, very impressive if you ask me. You are like me in that aspect… Now Sochi-kun, it's your turn." She signaled the blond to go ahead.

Naruto channeled some chakra into his paper; it was immediately cut hundreds of times by wind blades. Then the small paper pieces floated into air and separated into four smaller groups. One group caught fire, another one crumbled to dust, the next one got wet, and the last of the paper wrinkled with lightning sparking between the pieces.

As she saw this, Kushina resisted the urge to face-palm. Of course he had all six affinities including gravity, he had already told her that. What a waste of chakra paper, but then again it was a good show.

"Okay, I will tell you that it was not entirely unexpected. Based on my observations though, we found out that you have the strongest affinity for wind, as the paper got shredded first, then gravity, fire, earth, water, and lightning respectively. We will start your elemental training keeping this in mind."

With that she gave Naruto leaves to cut in half for the rest of the day with his shadow clones while Kasumi was doing both water dancing and leaf cutting exercises as she had more than enough Shadow clones.

But Naruto had his Yogengan to help speed up the process. Unknown to him there was another force helping his progress. Kyūbi had been watching the strange genes intently for quite some time now and now she was fairly certain that soon enough, they will activate completely and remove all her doubts.

Even with all these advantages, he wasn't too ahead of Kasumi if the rate of her progress rate kept up. Seriously, even if Yogengan increased his progress by more than three times by his chakra observation and manipulation skills Kasumi still progressed slightly faster than him due to the inhuman number of shadow clones. However this time he didn't get jealous, but instead was happy for his sister.

If she wants to be his equal, she will need that edge as he knew that his bloodline offered him a huge advantage. Once he masters it, he will be able to take down enemies much stronger than himself.

* * *

That Night

* * *

"Well, are you ready Kasumi-chan?" Naruto sported a slight blush on his face and seemed nervous as hell.

Kushina and Kasumi were both in his room. Kushina had agreed to supervise the process in case something went wrong. Since it was supposed to take about an hour, Naruto will be lying down on the bed with Kasumi on top of him.

As opposed to the process with Naruto, Kasumi won't be experiencing much pain, if at all. This was mainly because of two reasons: one - she didn't already have a dōjutsu and two - she had her yoki to heal her afterwards and during the process.

Another advantage the yōki offered was to make the process an almost assured success. Since it was Kyūbi's yōki, the new genes will recognize it and assist in the process of implanting the Sharingan.

"H-Hai!" she finally answered, blushing furiously. This was going to be her first kiss and being a teenager mentally due to her enhanced maturity this meant a lot more to her than her brother knew.

* * *

**~-~Warning: Kissing scene, Incest~-~**

* * *

Kushina rolled her eyes at the shivering and nervous Kasumi and an equally nervous Naruto. Without any further warning she pushed Kasumi into his bed and onto him and instructed them to begin. "Just start already, we don't have all night. And this will take an hour _after_ you start."

Doing as his mother told him to, Naruto gently brought his mouth up to Kasumi's and licked her lower lip, demanding entrance just like Kyūbi had instructed him. The process needed internal contact and since tongues are internal their contact will do just fine.

Kasumi hesitantly opened her mouth and Naruto's tongue pushed inside. Kasumi gave a mental sigh at the action, it felt nice.

She then deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting themselves lower a bit so that he can rest in the bed; she then started massaging his tongue with hers, which surprised her brother at first but since it was pleasurable, he decided to return the favor.

They continued their gentle make out session, each having their own thoughts.

_'Kasumi-chan's lips are so soft and she tastes so sweet...this feels so good...'_

_'This feels good but Onii-chan really should tone down on his ramen addiction. Even his tongue tastes like ramen...'_

Neither of them noticed the red yōki forming around her eyes, swirling and mixing with her natural blue chakra. They continue kissing lovingly until Kyūbi reminded her container about the situation half an hour later.

_'Okay Naruto, it has been a while since I finished. You can really stop now. Your mom is giggling like the little pervert she is.'_

Naruto's eyes shot open wide at this and he quickly withdrew from his sister's mouth, not noticing the brief sigh of disappointment that escaped her when he stopped.

* * *

**~-~Warning End~-~**

* * *

"I could have paid for that. You know when you two are older I am going to have so much fun 'observing' your activities." Kushina giggled a bit perversely at that thought. While she didn't entirely mean it, the faces in front of her made it more than worth it.

Both siblings blush furiously at that and finally Naruto managed to splutter out his thoughts. "What do you mean? She's my sister right?"

Kushina rolled her eyes. "How do you think all the bloodline clans survive? One of the good side effects every bloodline has is it prevents the DNA from mutating even if new one is not added into the combination for many generations. That means even if a clan starts from a small family they can breed with their siblings to increase clan population and their bloodline users.

Since the babies being not normal in incest relationships in random cases is the main reason incest is frowned upon, and people with bloodlines don't have that issue, you can say that the bloodline clans are an exception to that taboo, not that you should care about any taboos.

Regardless of that, among bloodline clans, incest means nothing. In fact, I was hoping you two get together. That way the Uzumaki bloodline will remain pure.

But of course, I will leave your love lives up to you two. If you two don't want to be together and want to start separate families or no family at all – I will be happy as long as you are happy."

By now both kids had their jaws on the floor as they stared at their mother in disbelief.

While Kasumi had a crush on Naruto she thought that it was stupid and she will get over it later. She never thought of the situation in detail like her mother had just described.

_'So that means I can have him for myself! And I wouldn't have to go with another man to help resurrect the Uzumaki clan like I had thought… This is great...'_ Kasumi thought with excitement, just a twinge of pink on her cheeks. Having to live with some stranger later on in her life like in the stories had always been something she considered scary and distasteful, given how most strangers treated her family she didn't want any of those people living with them. But if the person she spends the rest of her life with was Naruto, there was no way he would ever hate them, and she knew he loved her unconditionally, even if it was perhaps only as a sister.

Naruto on the other hand was having a war with himself. Did he like Kasumi? Of course he did! Did he love Kasumi? Hell yeah... Did he love Kasumi as more than a sister? That is something he didn't have the answer to… not right now anyways.

_'But she does taste good. I won't mind doing that again...'_

"Geez… don't act like that. It's not like you have to decide anything now. You both can decide those things when you are much older. Now go to sleep and if you two want, Kasumi can sleep here to cuddle."

The twins blushed. Most of the time they didn't mind sleeping with each other, and sometimes both of them cuddled with Kushina whenever they felt the need to; but they had never been so embarrassed about sleeping with each other before.

"Ah… No, no no no. It's alright I will go into my own room," Kasumi said quickly before Naruto could start speaking. While she was embarrassed too, she knew she was going to feel hurt if Naruto said he didn't want her to be with him.

Apparently Kasumi had beaten Hinata on the 'who can discover the most new shades of red' contest today; the only good thing was she didn't faint.

Kasumi walked to the door only to turn around and eyed them both suspiciously. "Onii-chan, Kaa-chan, if _anyone_ else comes to know about this..."

They both shifted nervously under her narrowed gaze; and let out a sigh of relief when she was finally gone. While Kasumi was usually cheerful when within the family, in front of others she was the Ice Princess; no boy dared go close to her. If anyone heard of her blushing like a tomato her image would be ruined forever.

Both mother and son knew Kasumi would go nuts if anyone knew, so they both mentally made a note that this never happened. Not that either of them had many if any at all to tell.

Ten months passed by and the twins had been relentlessly training day and night without much rest, to an extent where it began to worry Kushina. The last ten months seemed like a blur to the siblings; they had been training in nature manipulation for the first seven months.

Kasumi had already mastered water manipulation thanks to her godlike control over water as well as hundreds of shadow clones. She could now make up to five hundred clones without draining even half of her reserves. Currently she was working on wind and coming along nicely thanks to the Namikaze family scrolls in the compound.

The Namikaze all had the affinity for wind so over the course of time they had acquired a large collection of wind manipulation exercises. They weren't that well known or powerful a clan, and didn't produce any outstanding shinobi till Minato Namikaze came along. But by then Minato was the only one left of the Namikaze.

If someone was to go through their training set-up as described, one could very well gain the ability to fly by wind manipulation alone. Of course it won't be very practical without the huge chakra reserves only the Uzumaki or the Jinchūriki possess. But that's something Kasumi had in spades.

Naruto on the other hand, by some miracle, was able to master his wind element. Both the girls were astonished at the rate he seemed to grasp the workings of elemental manipulation. It was as if he had a bloodline that granted him not only the ability to manipulate all elements but control them as if he had a godlike mastery over it.

From the second week of his training, he was able to do almost anything with the wind. But the more complicated the process, the more chakra it took. The tougher manipulations took a lot more chakra than what should be possible.

Their answers had come in a very unconventional way. Naruto was not happy about it.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hey, Kasumi-chan, kaa-chan; could the two of you come here for a moment please? I have something I wanted to tell you…"

Kasumi, who was trying to cut a tree in half using wind manipulation, turned around to face her brother and slowly walked towards him, curious of what he wanted to tell her.

Kushina had taken a temporary leave from the Hokage to train her children; miracle of miracles Sarutobi actually let her. She had been off duty for about ten months now **.** They had enough money saved from all the S-class missions Kushina had completed beforehand.

When they were both in front of him he started talking. "Well Kyū-chan has something to announce. She says…"

Before he could continue, a single word whispered in his mind stopped him.

' _Tsukuyomi!_ ' (Goddess of the Moon!)

All three of them found themselves in a red and black world with a crimson moon shining overhead.

Looking around they noticed another red-head with unearthly beauty and immediately knew who she was.

"What is the meaning of this Kyū-chan?" Naruto demanded, somewhat peeved that he and his entire family has been captured in a genjutsu by none other than Kyūbi herself.

"Relax Naruto-chan, I just had some things I had to tell you all and discuss. I thought this would be the best way to do so," she answered him nonchalantly.

"You don't look like what I imagined," Kushina muttered, checking Kyūbi's rather unexpectedly human form out.

The fox demoness could only raise a brow in amusement. "Well, what did you expect? This is my human form. Without enough yōki I can't change into my demon-fox form. So unless I get unsealed or somehow gain back my yōki I'm stuck in this form permanently."

"Oh, it's okay; I like this version of yours better, lower probability of myself getting crushed by a giant paw. Hehe, besides your furry butt looks _huge_ in your fox form. You gotta work on your figure on that one."

By now Kyūbi had a huge tick mark on her forehead. "Well thank you very much for the compliment, you bitch," Kyūbi makes out through gritted teeth, earning her a glare from Naruto. "Now as I had already told Naruto-kun here…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there. What do you mean Naruto- _kun_? Is there something going on that I should know about? Don't forget that he is a minor right now and I want his virginity intact till he is married you know; or at least engaged, or at _least_ tells me he's got someone he loves. That reminds me, how the hell did you cast a genjutsu, a very powerful one at that while you are supposed to be relatively sealed?"

She snarled at Kushina, who grinned sweetly in response. "I was trying to explain when I was so rudely interrupted! And there is nothing going on between us, we are just on relatively friendly terms right now!"

"Alright well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead, explain." Kushina tapped her foot in an expecting manner like some parent waiting for her child to explain why they broke the window.

Naruto and Kasumi sighed at the bickering women. Ever since Kushina had taken a leave from Anbu duty, she became more and more hyperactive. The missions had served to physically drain the extra energy from her, but now they were no longer there. In Kyūbi's case, she simply didn't like being talked down to by a 'Better than others but still relatively pathetic humans' as she referred to Naruto's sister and mother as affectionately.

"So, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was trying to explain to you my theory on why Naruto is able to take wind manipulation to unreal levels even though it consumes most of his chakra. While his reserves are not all that big, it's draining way more than it should if he was just using elemental manipulation with his level of control.

As I had told Naruto before, he had the possibility to awaken what we I call the 'Elemental Star' bloodline. It is the main reason I named his dōjutsu the 'Eye of the Prophecy' or the Yogengan. None of you have noticed it yet but two weeks after he had started nature manipulation training, he had subconsciously activated it.

I can't tell how many activation stages or levels this bloodline has, but the first and most important level had been partially activated by Naruto here and I managed to fully activate it by granting him the Mangekyō Sharingan."

Kushina's mouth parted slightly in surprise before she regained the control over her body. Kasumi had no idea what the mangekyō sharingan was, but assumed it to be the next level after the three tomoe stage.

"You gave me the Mangekyō? Really?" Naruto asked excited at the thought of having the fourth level of the Sharingan.

"Yes, Naruto. This is one of Mangekyō's techniques I've used through you. We get up to three days here and on the outside world only a few seconds pass. There were two reasons I gave it to you. The first is that when I gave you the Sharingan I decided that my test for you to gain Mangekyō would be the activation of Elemental Star. I have been waiting for you to completely activate it for a while now.

No need to get upset, it was not your fault. I realized by some research that originally when Elemental Star inhabited your body you didn't have the Sharingan and it was having some problems with merging with this unexpected dōjutsu. Since you already had the Rinnegan in your DNA, it didn't matter. So once I upgraded your Sharingan to Mangekyō, the Elemental Star attacked it in the weakened state of evolution and made some room for itself.

Now when you return you will notice a midnight blue shaded yin-yang symbol in the center of your Mangekyō Sharingan, its function is called 'Heavenly Intervention Ring'. Yeah I named it, and no I am not changing it.

What it does is once you decide what you want to do with one of the five elements, it determines if you will be able to do it or not. If you are, then it refines your actions by absorbing a small amount of your chakra. If you are not then it consumes a MUCH larger amount of chakra forcefully from your body and uses it to perform the technique. Usually it takes ten times more chakra to manipulate an element that you can already use normally with moderate mastery.

But that's not the only thing it does. It gives your Rinnegan's Mind Reading abilities a ranged effect. But before you try it let me warn you first that you are not ready for it yet. Using a good amount of chakra in your Yogengan you will be able to read and paralyze any visible person within your sight. The downsides are you need to have both his and your body motionless for a while and it uses a good chunk of your chakra.

A normal Rinnegan user would have been able to do mind reading by placing his hand on the victim's forehead. Obviously the same conditions need to be met by him as well.

The last thing I can tell you right now is that I think Yogengan will probably allow you to control sub-elements as well. But I don't know for sure.

That's all I managed to find out." She pauses here to let her words sink in. After a minute or so she continues.

"Oh and by the way your shiny blue yin-yang symbol in the middle of your iris is always active and spinning, consuming your chakra steadily. I am not sure but I think since it is continuously eating your chakra, it should be doing something; but we will have to find out what later."

Everyone fell silent after that. Kushina contemplated on what effects this new development was going to have on her family. Kasumi was worried over what Naruto is going to do next. And Naruto was inwardly banging his head on an imaginary wall.

Seriously, control over sub-elements? As if the six he already had were not enough! He had no need of this, not at all. All this meant was more problems for him. Though mind reading seemed very useful, his enemies will greatly increase if knowledge of him possessing two supposedly non-existent legendary bloodlines gets out.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "Alright Kyūbi-san, thanks for all the information, but please warn us next time before you do something like this again, okay?"

Kyūbi huffed and walked away mumbling something about pricks and ungrateful bastards.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

The last three months had been purely Taijutsu training for them. Since they didn't have enough time for now, Kushina had only taught them basics on genjutsu and told them to focus on Tai and Ninjutsu more. When they were older and maybe had much better control, then they can improve their genjutsu. Right now their massive Uzumaki and Kyūbi reserves (for Kasumi) prevented them from making any decent use of genjutsu.

Another reason Kushina chose to ignore genjutsu was because she wasn't good at it herself, thanks to her own gigantic Uzumaki reserves. She made up for it with Fūinjutsu, which she was already teaching to both Kasumi and Naruto.

Unknown to either of the Uzumaki girls, Naruto was getting tutored by our favorite foxy demoness in the way of illusionary arts; it took up most of his training time in mindscape too.

Their taijutsu training had been anything but pleasant. Kushina had painted auto-adjusting gravity seals on both Naruto and Kasumi. Kasumi's unreal healing factor caused her a lot of pain there, as the more she healed herself, the higher her capacity got, and the more painful her seals became. She had cried on her brother's shoulder many times for the first few weeks, but refused to show weakness in front of Kushina as she was their sensei right now and Kasumi wanted to be as strong as possible for her family.

Naruto wasn't much better off either; even though he didn't heal as fast as Kasumi, he threw himself into training with unfathomable determination that astounded even Kyūbi herself. But one thing they both had in common was that both the twins could now hold their own in a one on one taijutsu fights against almost any mid-level Chūnin foe. Kasumi though, with her stamina capacity and healing, could probably hold off against even low-level Jōnin if the situation called for it.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

"Alright kids, your survival training is hereby complete. It's been one year since you got the Yogengan, Naruto." Kushina smiled a bittersweet smile. Something that was understandable. Naruto was going to leave soon for his personal training with Kyūbi. Who knows what awaits him there?

"I will now tell you where you stand on the basis of your performance. In ninjutsu both of you are low-jōnin level. In taijutsu both of you are mid-chūnin level but in a prolonged fight Kasumi could be counted as low-jōnin level thanks to her stamina and healing. In fūinjutsu both of you are mid-chūnin by the Uzumaki standards, but since even most Kages don't know as much about sealing as an average Uzumaki chūnin used to; let's just say the 'mid-chūnin' means nothing in Fūinjutsu. What I can tell you though is your talent exceeds most Uzumaki prodigy's, and I myself was spoken of as being one of them.

Moving on, Naruto, from what I know has unknown skills in genjutsu… "

Seeing as he was about to protest, she waved her hand dismissively before he could.

"I know you're probably being trained by Kyūbi-san in genjutsu, or will be soon enough. If the Tsukuyomi is anything to go by I don't think it will be fair for someone as poor at genjutsu as me to judge you on that field; especially because I don't even know what you're capable of with it."

Naruto frowned as his mothers' words sank in. She wasn't angry or mad at him for not telling them about his training. But why?

Kushina continued speaking as if nothing had happened. "Kasumi-chan, you're as good at genjutsu as me, a Kage-level ninja..."

Kasumi puffed up with pride.

"...which means you know next to nothing about it but can dispel most illusions..."

Deflated.

Kushina giggled. "Overall I'd say you both are somewhere around mid-chūnin and high-chūnin by the Uzumaki standards. You can both individually hold off against most Konoha jōnin though, I'm pretty sure about that. Except for the elites, they are still out of your league for now."

Both of them seemed satisfied with the results. Except Kasumi who kept glancing nervously at Naruto, hoping he doesn't hate her for outdoing him. When she saw him smiling at her, she felt her worries dissolve.

"Naruto, Kasumi, I want to let you both know that you have done so well that I couldn't be more proud of you. While others of your age are going to enter the academy tomorrow, you are already both already capable ninja, without using your dōjutsu. Except Naruto's... that thing keeps interfering with his training."

Her voice did nothing to hide her frustration about Naruto's rather annoying ability.

Kasumi giggled. "Maybe that's why it's dubbed 'Heavenly _Interference_ Ring' by Kyūbi-san?"

Kushina glared at her daughter, but then she groaned, maybe it was true. That so called advantage the star gave Naruto has been sabotaging his training. But then again, it exhausted him of chakra so many times that if it wasn't for the star's constant drain Naruto's reserves wouldn't be even half of what they are right now.

_'I guess it all balances out in the end…'_

"Oh... and Naruto-chan, it's time you got your summoning contract. I want you to make your decision now, since you've had about an year to think already; which summoning contract do you want to have - Toad, Phoenix, or Dragon?

I know you've already researched on all of them in our library, but I will tell you what I know about each of them in short.

The toads are versatile fighters, spies, and transports. _He_ used this contract; it is also shared by Jiraiya of the Sannin. They give their summoners Sage training which allows them to use Gama-sennin mode (Toad sage mode). The toad sage mode grants super strength and large chakra reserves for a limited period of time. They have a very well developed network of reverse summoning seals all over the world so they are also great messengers."

She paused as Naruto pondered on his view of the toads. While they seemed powerful, having another summoner alive who might possibly work against them in the future wasn't something Naruto wanted to have. He gave his mother a nod for her to continue, which Kushina did.

"Phoenix summons are the fastest summons in the known world, and they are very selective on whom they allow to be their summoner. They are competent warriors and are considered to be noble blood in the summoning realm. They teach their accepted summoners the ability to dissolve into and reform from fire and summon flames that cannot be put out by anyone but another phoenix contract wielder. It is said that the 'Phoenix Fire' rivals the flames of Amaterasu."

Naruto grinned. Well, that sure provided a good alternative to the toad summons, but he won't decide on anything till he hears all his options.

"The dragon summons are considered as the elite warriors among summon clans and they are quite a bit slower than the phoenix summons; but their strength in battle is unrivaled. Piercing a dragon's scales is considered a great accomplishment in and of itself. Legends say that the Dragon Boss summons can hold her own against a bijū. Their summoners can also learn the ability to cover themselves in dragon scales for a limited period of time, during which they become nigh impossible to kill, unless you find a way to get through those scales. This was the contract signed by our last clan head."

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Can anyone correctly guess which contract Naruto will chose?


	4. Acquaintance

Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides  
Author: AkashXD  
Rating: Mature  
Story Statistics and Character details: _View author's profile._

* * *

Character Name | Physical Age

Naruto Uzumaki | Seven years

Kasumi Uzumaki | Seven years

Kushina Uzumaki | Twenty five years

Kyūbi | Nineteen years [Ageless]

"Talk"

' _Think/Mental Talk'_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Acquaintance**

* * *

Uzumaki Library: Hidden Chamber

* * *

"So? Which one will it be, Naru-chan? Phoenix, Dragons, or Toads? And before you ask - no, you can't have more than one of these contracts."

Naruto genuinely considered all three of the options before coming to a proper conclusion. The toads were the worst choice because of there being another summoner alive - who was both a senior summoner _and_ a potential enemy for all he knows.

That left him with only two choices - the phoenix and the dragon. Since he preferred fighting up and personal, the dragon's scales and strength seemed to give him the most advantage. Besides, he preferred combat type summons than the delicate nobles that the phoenix seemed - even though they might be powerful. He honestly believed the phoenix would suit his sister better.

Making up his mind, he answered his mother's question with a firm resolve. "Well, no offense to the toads or phoenix summons but I believe that for me the dragons will be better. I already have some good attacks and the dragons' defense will really help me, and since they are the best fighters of these three they will be the best choice for getting me out of tough situations.

Phoenix seems good too but they seem more offensive type with no proper defense abilities; phoenix fire sounds cool and all but I really need something like those dragon scales to help me last more during tough situations and give me a good defense."

Kushina nodded in acceptance at his choice. He didn't really have any good defensive abilities, and the dragon scales sound like more than a decent defense. Obviously, he probably already knew that they won't be easy to get. But Naruto was not known for backing down from tough situations; he will get them, no matter what; Kushina was sure about that, she knew her son well enough.

"Kaa-chan, if Onii-chan is going to have Dragon contract, then can I have the Phoenix contract?"

Kushina smiled apologetically at her daughter. "Sure Kasumi-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mention it yet but I was going to give you the other one in any case. I just wanted Naruto to choose first as he was leaving soon.

Now, I want both of you to write your name with blood here… and press your hands here…"

Hence, Naruto proceeded to sign the dragon contract while Kasumi signed the phoenix contract. After they were both done, Kushina put the scrolls back in their proper places.

She fixed them both with a stern glare as they finished signing their contracts. "Remember Naruto, Kasumi – when you summon for the first time, be ready for anything. Dragon and Phoenix summons don't let just anyone be their summoner. You will both be tested, and Naruto – I want you to be extra careful.

The Dragons believe that death in battle is the best way to die, as they are warriors. There has always been a very high casualty rate in their tests."

Both of them nodded. Kasumi made a silent note to summon only when she thinks she is ready, while Naruto decided he will pray for a long life before he summons for the first time.

_'Pfft… as if some random dragon bitch will be able to kill the container of the great Kyūbi no Yōko!'_

Naruto rolled his eyes at his tenant. _'You're right, the almighty queen of demons that is locked inside a human stripped off her power. Remember Kyū-chan, you can't think of all the battles we will have as plays anymore, you're no longer invincible and I am but a human who can be easily killed by the simplest mistakes…'_

The demoness pouted rather cutely, but since Naruto was outside his mindscape he couldn't see it. _'You think I don't know that? But come on, do you have to keep reminding me how I got stripped off my power and sealed into you?'_

Kushina, oblivious to Naruto and Kyūbi's conversation continued with warning them about the potential dangers of signing the contracts. "I want you both to be respectful towards the summons; they don't take kindly to insults. Remember they are both noble clans. And if at any point you think that you can't do it – please stop. I don't know what I will do if anything happened to either of you…"

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, nothing's gonna happen to us. We are too awesome to die." Kasumi tried to cheer her mother up, which somewhat worked as her mother smiled. But it wasn't very convincing and seemed bittersweet. What mother wouldn't be scared while sending both of her kids to their potential deaths? And a career as a ninja was full of risks and disasters just waiting to happen.

* * *

Naruto was going to leave for his journey now, and Kasumi was going to join the academy tomorrow. Kushina too would need to start taking missions again; they can't live forever just from their savings.

"Kasumi-chan, don't slack off on your training okay? Because when I come back, I will be a lot stronger than I am now, and then I want a spar with you." Naruto winked at Kasumi.

He honestly didn't want to leave them both, but he had to get stronger. And Kyūbi had absolutely refused to train him any further within Konoha. Something about some of her techniques being very unconventional and attracting too much attention.

Up until now, Kasumi had been avoiding thinking too much of being without her brother. But it was unavoidable now, when he was just about to leave. "Onii-chan, please… please just be safe ok? You promise you will be back right? You won't leave me, right?" She pleaded somewhat desperately. _'He's going to be alone for years, or maybe he will find someone else. What if he finds some other girl, and falls in love with her? Then they both decide to get together and leave me here... no no no, that can't really happen, right?'_

"I already told you Kasumi-chan, you and kaa-chan are the ones I value more than my life. I will never even think about leaving you... You know that, right?" He tried to reassure them. Kasumi visibly relaxed after hearing him, but still kept her pleading eyes on him.

"Y-yeah, b-but…. I will miss you onii-chan..." her voice broke as she finally gave up trying to restrain herself and flung herself around her brother. Naruto patted her back soothingly as she cried for him, but as much as it hurt him to see her crying he knew that he still needed to leave.

Tears fell from the crimson haired girl's eyes as she thought about what her life was going to be like without her Onii-chan. _'Now I am going to be all alone. Kaa-chan is rarely home and Onii-chan is leaving...'_

Kushina tried to speak evenly, but her voice still trembled. "I will miss you too, Naru-chan. Be safe, and keep in contact with us."

She still thought Naruto was too young to go off training alone, but she had prepared him as best as she could right now. Now all she could do was hope for the best. She could hold him here by force, but she didn't want to risk her own child hating her.

 _'Be safe, my little Naru-chan. I will trust you... I can't believe I'm trusting my son's safety to a demon queen, but you better keep him safe; or else I'm gonna pull you out of the Shinigami's stomach and rip you to shreds, dattebane!'_ (Shinigami is the God of Death)

Her eyes widened as she realized she had just spoken her catch phrase in her mind. She didn't want her kids to catch that bad habit from her so she had never spoken it for a few years now. It was to her great relief that neither of them had taken that habit from her.

_'Damn, thank god they didn't hear it though...'_

"I promise I will be back before you become a genin Kasumi-chan..."

"Alright Onii-chan, just please come back to me when you complete your training with Kyūbi-san. I promise I'll be good while you're not here."

Kasumi hugged him tightly and Kushina embraced them both into a motherly hug. After a while they all separated and Kushina gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead while his twin sister kissed his cheek.

"Good luck, Onii-chan! I promise I will be a lot stronger too when you come back!"

Even though she tried her best, she couldn't prevent some sobs from escaping her. Naruto frowned a bit, the more he stayed the guiltier he felt for leaving. _'I better get going soon, or they'll probably convince me into staying. And I can't say I don't want to...'_

The redhead girl mewled with a blush as she felt her brother kissing her tears away. The blond whispered something into her ear causing her blush to darken. He waved them both goodbye and started to walk away, eventually disappearing over the horizon.

After a while Kushina looked curiously at her daughter, wiping a few stray tears away. She might be one of the strongest kunoichi alive, but she was still a mother. "What did he tell you, Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi bit her lower lip as she suddenly found her sandal very interesting to stare at. "It's a secret."

Kushina smiled as she shook her head, inwardly praying to whatever deities are watching over them that Naruto comes back to her safely.

* * *

Five days later | Konoha Council Room

* * *

"Hokage-sama! We have just confirmed that Uzumaki Naruto has betrayed and left the village. We demand that Hunter-nins be dispatched to take care of him!" A civilian councilwoman, Haruno Rashi screeched.

Kushina glared at Rashi. "What the fuck are you talking about? _**I**_ am the head of the Uzumaki clan, and _I_ gave Naruto the permission to temporarily leave the village for a training journey. You have no say in the matters if _my_ clan!"

"Now now Kushina-chan, no need to be that angry. Uzumaki Naruto cannot be declared a missing-nin as he is not a ninja, yet. Now, Kushina-chan, I believe you owe us an explanation as to why you sent your eight year old son away on a possibly life-threatening journey outside the safety of Konoha?" The Sandaime Hokage demanded with authority in his voice; most people would find it hard to deny his request, but Kushina wasn't most people.

She shrugged. "I don't owe anyone in this room anything, and I don't remember since when clan heads needed councils' advice over clan matters. But if it gives you any relief, I can assure you that Naruto-kun will be back in the village after a while."

The Sandaime raised a white brow curiously. "A while? How long is that exactly?"

Kushina just settled for giving him a mysterious smirk. "That doesn't concern anyone but me and my daughter. I don't remember anyone here being particularly worried about his health."

Shimura Danzō smirked. "Despite what you may want to believe Uzumaki-san, we are _very interested_ in your children."

Kushina could practically feel his hunger for power from the other side of the room.

The redhead had always been wary of that old war hawk, he was almost as bad as Minato when it came to 'doing _anything_ for the sake of Konoha'.

Kushina grimaced as she thought about it. _'And he's a certified baby hater like him too. I remember how he was once blamed for abducting multiple infants from an orphanage for training them to be Konoha's loyal soldiers. But that debate never reached a conclusion due to no one willing to go against his influence, not that anyone really cared. The asshole probably wants Naruto and Kasumi to be Konoha's loyal weapons like Minato did._

_Fuck them all, I'll show them why half of my class had quit trying to be a ninja after that random asshole had dared to call me a tomato!'_

She almost blushed as she recalled her chubby appearance during her pre-teens. She was so glad Kasumi didn't inherit that from her but still got her good looks. But that was probably because Kushina had always done the absolute best when it came to taking care of the twins and their health.

Kushina knew though, that till now Danzō had been unable to outmaneuver her; and he didn't want to risk her direct wrath, yet. He was one of the main reasons she was doing only S-Rank missions.

The S-rank missions are top secret; no one except the Hokage knows when an S-rank mission is given to a ninja or what and where it is. She couldn't let Danzō know when she was, and when she was not there to protect her children.

The aged Hokage sighed. He didn't particularly like the idea of turning children into weapons against their will, and while he wanted Kushina's children to be _motivated_ into being loyal to village to a point that it becomes their dream to be a Hokage – he didn't want to completely 'brainwash' them like those ROOT ninja. Those guys didn't even have any emotions or the ' will of fire'. Any ninja without the 'will of fire' can never reach his full potential, that's what he believed.

Of course, what he wanted wasn't all that different from what his old friend Danzō wanted; but the slight difference was vast in Sarutobi's eyes. What Sarutobi achieved through subtle manipulation left longer lasting effect, and the ninja he turns into Konoha's loyal weapons will stay loyal to the village even if something bad happens to him.

What Danzō did on the other hand made it quite clear to his agents that they have no choice in the matter - as opposed to Sarutobi making them think that _they_ chose to be loyal _completely_ to Konoha. The reason for this was that as opposed to Danzō, Sarutobi had enough foresight to comprehend the possibility of his eventual death; after which most of Danzō's agents will be free to do anything they want.

Most probably, their first free decision will _not_ be the same as what they had been doing while they were bound down by Danzō's program. So Sarutobi knew that his method provided Konoha with better and more permanent weapons as compared to Danzō's.

He won't let Danzō have Minato's kids, unless it was really needed to protect Konoha. Then he would have no choice, after all, safety of village comes before safety of two kids. He just hoped it never came down to it.

"Kushina-chan, please calm down. Danzō, I want to make this very clear right now – no child of this village deserves the treatment that you gave in your ROOT program. I had ordered you to disband it. You _have_ disbanded it, right?"

Danzou inwardly face-palmed. _'I swear that old goat is retarded. He won't do anything to my program unless he finds 'solid proof' against me or I admit it myself. He doesn't really expect me to confess like a love struck teenager, right?'_

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Shikaku scoffed. "Tch... given your clan is on the verge of going extinct, why would you risk your last living male's life like that? Obviously you're not telling us your real intentions."

Sarutobi sighed. _'There is really not much that could be done here. It is a clan matter as per the laws and I'm certain that Kushina won't budge from her decision... And Naruto isn't the one I should be that concerned about, Kasumi will surely be more powerful. So I should concentrate on manipulating her to be more loyal to the village...'_

"Alright, I don't want anyone to do anything stupid. Uzumaki Naruto is the responsibility of Uzumaki Clan and no one else is to interfere in their clan matters. Now let's move on to the other matters."

Kushina sighed in relief. For once, the dreaded council meeting had gone mostly in her favor.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

_'Okay Naruto, we are far enough from any human settlement, this should be enough.'_

Naruto stopped running as he dropped down from the trees into a random clearing. _'Okay, so what now Kyūbi-san?'_

_'Let's see, why don't we start with experimenting with your Rinnegan bloodline? I want you to do that gravity technique of yours once again, but don't put too much chakra into it. Concentrate on throwing away that rock in front of you, and only the rock, not everything around it.'_

Naruto gave a mental nod to Kyūbi and proceeded to concentrate chakra into his palm, he immediately felt a pull towards his eyes and then he executed the technique.

" _Shinra Tensei!_ " (Almighty Push/Divine Judgment)

Only the rock was blown away with a great invisible force, none of its surroundings were disturbed.

_'Hmph… it seems you lack a lot of control. Your technique was perfected by your Yogengan but it took ten times more chakra then it should have. You can only do it once every ten minutes and it will exhaust you completely after five tries. Damn.'_

Naruto frowned. This technique was awesome, and it sounded awesome too, but he needed to work on it; a lot. _'How can I improve it, Kyū-chan?'_

_'Well, let me think. To be able to perfect it, you need to find out your flaws first. But your Yogengan won't let you do it the wrong way. Hm…'_

_'Isn't there a way I can tell that thing to stop fucking with my training?'_

_'I wish I knew, you can probably do it when you have enough control over your bloodline… but I think I might have a solution. Remember I told you I felt another person activating the Rinnegan recently?'_

Realization dawned on his face as his eyes widened. _'Oh yes! I get it! You want me to observe how he performs Rinnegan techniques and then I can improve mine!'_

The redhead smirked. _'Yes, and if that fails then I'm afraid only way for you to improve will be trial and error method. In other words, keep doing it till your Yogengan stops correcting your technique – which will mean you have perfected it to the required level.'_

The blond gave her a nod as he accepted her words. _'Okay, let's get going then. Direct me!'_

_'North-west, towards the rain country.'_

* * *

_Rain Country |  Three days later._

* * *

It was raining. It always was, everywhere he went for the last two days. _'No wonder they call it the rain country. What else would it be called? Only a god can stop this rain!'_

"Well, we're here."

_'Indeed we are, but we haven't found him yet.'_

"I guess I should keep training while we look for him, any ideas?"

 _'Have you thought of reversing the pull of gravity from Shinra Tensei?'_ Kyūbi suggested.

Shrugging, Naruto decided to give it to try. Almost immediately, information started flooding his memory, and he felt like he knew a new technique.

 _"Banshō Ten'in!"_ (Universal Pull)

The wooden branch of the tree he was pointing at broke from the tree and started flying towards Naruto. He immediately canceled the technique.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kushina had not taught him all the laws of motion. So he got hit in the forehead by the wooden branch.

"Ow!"

Kyūbi laughed at her container's plight. _'Hahahaha! You beat yourself with your own technique! Pffft...'_

Naruto growled in frustration. "Shut up! I canceled the technique while the branch was still in the air! Then why did I get hit?"

_'You idiot! Imagine you are pushing a wooden cart down the road with great force, after you stop pushing it, will it stop by itself immediately.'_

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he realized his mistake.

The fox demoness seemed silent for a while as she contemplated the new technique. _'This technique can be very useful if you are able to perform it right. You can kill a surprised enemy before he even realizes what happened. But you will need to be careful with this one, as you will be pulling things towards you, this will be very risky as well.'_

Naruto paled a little as he realized that the training he would have to go through while perfecting this technique won't be pleasant. "I can only imagine what would have happened if there was a kunai instead of that wood log."

She chuckled lightly. _'Indeed. Now if you didn't notice, there was very little chakra flow towards your Yogengan when you performed Bansho Ten'in, and it used very little chakra as well. I would say you can do this every ten seconds for hours._

_However, that doesn't mean you have mastered the technique yet. You should be able to do it with both of your hands. And if it is possible, attract two objects towards each other instead of you, or maybe completely control the path of your target._

_Unless you are able to do all that, I need you to keep working on it while we travel. Not much, just use small stones for your practice while we look for your relative.'_

He gave her a mental nod. _'Okay.'_

_'Oh and Naruto, once you are able to do this completely, and we don't find that person, then we should move on to the dragon summoning. After all, we can't waste too much time looking for just one person, we have to get back to your family within five years.'_

_'Hai.'_

" _Bansho Ten'in!_ "

* * *

Three Weeks Later | In a Valley Near Amegakure

* * *

_'Naruto! Stop!'_

_'What is it, Kyū-chan?'_

The demoness waited for a while in silence as if expecting him to come up with an answer. _'Do you feel that? There are a lot of chakra signatures here, and they are very strong too. If I had to guess, at least fifteen of them are high-jōnin level. And one is at least kage level. I need you to hide your presence as much as possible and investigate this.'_

Naruto was honestly a bit scared being this near to so many powerful ninja, some of them might be capable of easily taking him down. _'Okay, with any luck they won't have any sensory type ninja. It will be impossible to feel my cloaked presence in the middle of so many high level chakra signatures.'_

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later

* * *

Naruto was now looking at a very intriguing sight.

A half-crippled man who he recognized as Danzo from his mother's description was standing on top of the valley with the man with more than kage level chakra. He seemed to be the leader of all the Ame-nins in the valley except those two who were standing down the valley.

Whoever he was, he was very strong. Alongside him stood at least fifty more ninjas, all higher than chunin level, with at least fifteen ANBU level among them.

But they were not what caught his attention, oh no. What caught his attention was the red haired man standing down the valley, or more specifically, his eyes.

That rippled pattern around the pupil with bluish grey shade was not something people get to see every day. Those were his eyes, his ancestor's eyes. If this person had those eyes, that means he was a relative.

He was family; there was no way Naruto will let him die here.

But what could he do?

_'Don't forget that he has the Rinnegan, and he is much older than you, so he must know how to use it better than you. Such a person cannot be easily defeated no matter the number of foes. I think the only reason the fight has not commenced is because 'our' enemy has a hostage.'_

As if responding her words, in front of the cripple there was a blue haired girl on her knees with a kunai pressed to her throat.

It was then that the man with a gas mask on his face started speaking in a menacingly calm voice. "Nagato, if you kill Yahiko and disband the Akatsuki then I will let you and Konan go unharmed; what do you say?"

 _'He is lying.'_ Naruto mentally informed Kyuubi.

_'How can you be so sure? I mean it is a possibility yes but...'_

Naruto shook his head, he wasn't guessing. _'I can tell he's lying. I can also tell that the cripple wants the redhead's eyes.'_

_'Ah, interesting. So that's why the elemental star part of your Yogengan keeps draining chakra constantly; it interprets people's intentions to you. Very interesting…'_

He didn't want to miss the opportunity to meet another Uzumaki because he wasted too much time. _'We can discuss that later, for now what do we do? It is clear that if we don't get that girl out of there then we will lose the chance to meet another Rinnegan user.'_

Kyūbi understood what he was going through, but she was a bit hesitant to let him endanger their lives for the sake of someone else. With so many effecient ninja against them, even with another rinnegan user they can't say for sure if Naruto will be unharmed.

However, she knew that if she didn't help him deal with the enemy, once the rinnegan user and his friend were down, Naruto will be next. Right now it was difficult to focus with so many chakra signatures in such a small area. But once one side was down they will have only one non-familiar signature remaining.

She won't be surprised if they decided to check who the unknown was, and she knew Naruto could probably die in such a situation. So she decided to let Naruto help the other rinnegan user in getting out of this situation, for both their sakes. _'Well Naruto, from my point of view – Nagato and Yahiko, as we heard their names are, can't do anything till we get that girl out of there. They can't get her out, if they try anything the girl dies._

_Now this is where the easy part ends. You don't have any techniques to accomplish this task except the Banshō Ten'in._

_I propose you first maintain a focal point on the kunai and the girl on the same time; this will take both of your hands. Then you will need to pull back the person who is holding the kunai towards the wall behind him. Just have the intention to do it and your Yogengan will pull the proper chakra and perform the technique._

_At the same time you will need to pull the girl towards you using your right hand._

_You fuck up a single thing and the girl dies. Can you do it?'_

Now Naruto was honestly feeling some pressure of the situation on himself; but his resolve was still firm. _'It's our only hope…'_

Kyūbi smiled, she was beginning to admire the determination this boy had. _'Good, now focus – one you get it – Initiate!'_

* * *

With Nagato and Yahiko

* * *

Nagato was having an internal struggle with himself. He had no idea what to do in this situation.

He didn't want Konan to die, he loved her. He couldn't let her die – no, that was not an option. But how could he kill his own friend? Yahiko had been with him since the beginning. He gave him food when Nagato was starving, let him stay with them when he was homeless, gave him guidance when he was aimless, gave him confidence when he was hopeless. How could he? What kind of person would he be if he killed Yahiko!

No, that was not an option either. So what could he do?

"Nagato, please kill me and leave with Konan. You are the hope for this world's future. You are going to be the bridge to peace! You cannot die here. Please, fulfill my dream for me."

Unconsciously Nagato's hand moved towards his kunai pouch, and started to finger his kunai. But just as he withdrew it, he heard the name of a very familiar technique; _his_ technique, a technique that needed his eyes to be used.

 _"Bansho Ten'in!"_ Naruto called.

All heads whipped towards the voice, and the next thing they knew a squealing blue haired girl was flying through the air, with a kunai in front of her, while Danzo's ROOT ninja that was holding her was falling backwards due to a very concentrated _Shinra Tensei_ aimed on him by Naruto's Yogengan.

* * *

It was all going perfectly, till his eyes decided that instead of pulling the ROOT ninja towards the wall at his back, it will be better to push him away.

So the Yogengan had used Shinra Tensei on the now dead ROOT ninja's chest instead of the modified _Banshō Ten'in_ like he intended; thus consuming a lot more chakra.

Naruto had no problems with that ninja dying, but he did have problems with the exhaustion that was going to set in after using two _Banshō Ten'in_ 's and a _Shinra Tensei_ at the same time!

He was so busy mentally ranting that he didn't notice the danger until a kunai pierced his left hand and a blue haired girl crashed into him.

"Ow... that hurt like a bitch." Naruto groaned in pain.

"Konan!" Nagato and Yahiko yelled at the same time.

"Oh she is fine! She just passed out from too much Gravity focused on her, sorryabout that. I am with you for now by the way, now could you do something about those guys?"

Naruto, fortunately had the foresight to wear clothes that covered most of his body thus making him unrecognizable to most of the Konoha shinobi present.

* * *

With Nagato

* * *

He didn't fucking care who this kid was, but he knew that the fucking bastard Hanzo had almost killed both of his friends. And possible love interest, he mentally added.

_'That fucking piece of shit, I'm gonna rip him a new asshole!'_

* * *

Somewhere far away, Tayuya sneezed; feeling as if someone was stealing her style.

"Whoever the son of a bitch is that thinks he can fucking get away with fucking stealing my fucking copyrights can go fuck himself. Did you fucking hear that, you fucking piece of dog shit? I will rip your fucking dick off, you fucking asshole!"

Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon, and Kidōmaru backed off from the crazy bitch while Jirōbō decided to reprimand her.

"You shouldn't swear Tayuya, that is unbecoming of a lady."

"Wouldn't you know how to be a fucking lady, you fucking shithead?"

* * *

Back with Nagato, he tried to ignore the sudden shiver that was racing down his spine. Somehow he found himself back into his rage mode and did what the Uzumaki tend to do when their loved ones are in danger.

_"Shinra Tensei!"_

Some of the higher level ninja sensed the attack far earlier than it came. They were the best at what they did, thus when they performed A-rank techniques to block the incoming attack, they were confident it would work.

What they didn't know was that Shinra Tensei dispelled any and all techniques it collided with, and continued on till it completed the physical devastation it was meant to do. The only way to escape was to either escape from its range, or be able to survive the shockwave of gravity.

Hanzō growled as some of his best subordinates lost their lives to the rage filled attack of the rinnegan wielder. Only those who had decided to dodge instead of block survived.

The valley's wall in front of them was utterly destroyed by the blast of gravitational force; taking many more ninja with it. The sheer power behind the move stunned even Yahiko, who had witnessed the move many times before, but never to this level.

Yahiko shook himself out of his trance and then proceeded to show the enemy why exactly he was the leader of the Akatsuki. _"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_ (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) Yahiko released a huge wave of water upon the enemies.

Naruto thought quickly and decided to aid them, what little he could in his exhausted state anyway. Deciding to pick on weaker opponents, he spotted a Konoha shinobi that looked ready to pounce on a distracted Yahiko.

"Bansho Ten'in!"

Pulling the surprised shinobi towards his left hand, he took out a kunai with his right hand and then just as he was about to get body slammed, he held out his right hand with kunai.

Needless to say the ninja didn't get time to think what he should do.

_'That was a very simple but very effective strategy Naruto. Good going.'_

_'Thanks'_

He noticed that even though Nagato and Yahiko seemed very powerful, they were being pushed back.

Yahiko seemed very skilled with water ninjutsu, and was continuously throwing B and A ranked techniques at the enemy, while Nagato was skilled with Gravity. He was able to use the _Shinra Tensei_ every five seconds for twenty meters. That was pretty damn impressive. But what astonished Naruto was the fact that the red haired man was showing no visible sign of exhaustion.

In fact, there was only one emotion that was radiating off him right now, from what his Yogengan was telling him, it was rage; pure unadulterated rage.

_'This is not good.'_

If he used one of the more powerful Rinnegan moves, Naruto didn't want to be trapped inside a second moon in the sky. Oh no, he wouldn't like that at all, he wanted to be able to go back to his family after his training! They had to end this fast, before Nagato loses control.

"Yahiko-san! Nagato-san is losing control, we have to end this soon!"

"We don't need to, I can sense my friends heading this way, and they will be here any moment now."

Just then about twenty people, all about jōnin level jumped around the four of them in various defensive stances.

"Yahiko-sama! What's going on?" A bald man with a very unusual body shape asked.

Yahiko looked at his comrade gravely before explaining the situation to them. "Apparently Hanzō has betrayed us and joined forces with Konoha to eliminate us, this kid is with us for now. We must escape; we're not ready to fight an opponent of Hanzō's caliber yet!"

"Hai!" Even Nagato grunted in response, though Naruto could tell he didn't want to leave without killing all his enemies. With that the group started traveling in opposite direction of Amegakure; towards fire country's border.

* * *

Only half of the Anbu level ninja he had brought with him had survived. Most had died in the first attack due to being unprepared, but after that they easily got out of the range of an attack they sensed couldn't be stopped.

As they made a move to pursue the escaping group, Hanzō held up his hand to stop them.

"Hanzō! What are you doing? We can't let them go, you promised me I will get to keep that man's eyes!" Danzō sneered at the legendary masked ninja.

The salamander summoner gave the presumed cripple a cold glare. "Shut up you old fool! I didn't plan on fighting their entire group. If your incompetent ninja had not let that girl go, we would have had only the Rinnegan user left to handle. And during his mentally weak state due to the loss of his friends, we would have taken him out easily.

As it is now, I don't want to fight an entire group of A-ranked ninja with Yahiko leading them; especially when they have an enraged Rinnegan user on their side."

Danzō gritted his teeth in annoyance. He knew very well that if Hanzō and the rest of his men wanted, they could take down the escaping group. The reason Hanzō didn't do so was because he knew he will definitely lose many more of his best men. "But what about…"

"Our deal is over. If you want the Rinnegan, you can get it yourself. They are out of my country and that is all I want.

If they are not here, they can't cause a rebellion and I can do whatever I want. If they come back, I will deal with them personally or with allies who actually perform their duty well, unlike you."

With that, Sanshōuo no Hanzō walked off with his remaining troops; leaving a fuming Danzō behind.

While Danzō was a lot of things, he was not retarded; he had seen how easily the Rinnegan user was tossing his ninja aside like they were dolls. If Hanzō had helped him, he could have killed them all. But that fool! He had just let such an opportunity go!

He had so many plans for a Rinnegan eye, and now who knows how long he would have to wait…

* * *

Eight Hours Later | Fire Country

* * *

"Alright stop! I think we can rest now. They are not following us." Yahiko ordered the group, which was immediately followed.

Once the other members of the group were off, setting camp, Yahiko set Konan down in front of a tree, then he joined Nagato in his 'who glares more at Naruto' contest.

"Um.. hello?" Naruto asked, somewhat uncomfortably. Geez, he saved these guys asses, and they are glaring at him? Ungrateful bastards.

 _'Now you know how I feel.'_ Kyūbi whispered in his mind.

Finally, Nagato sighed and mumbled something.

"Um.. sorry, what did you say?"

Nagato glared at the blond. The red haired male was sure the boy heard him, but was only trying to make fun of him. "I said thanks. How were you able to use that technique though?"

Naruto contemplated his next course of action, could he trust them with this?

He didn't know them much, but he knew that Danzō was a slimy bastard. And if that bastard wanted them dead, they automatically qualify for the 'Potential Allies' list Naruto had.

Before he could respond though, he was interrupted by the blue haired girl he saved.

"I..I… thank you, mister. Who are you?" Konan's voice was far from the usual confident and smooth tone it usually possessed. She was ashamed of herself for almost causing both Nagato and Yahiko's death. She believed if she was stronger their lives would never have been risked again like this.

If it weren't for this strange boy, she and her friends would have been probably dead.

Naruto seemed to think for a little while. "Hm..." As he paced back and forth in front of them, the Ame-trio got more and more impatient. Just as Yahiko was about to interrupt his train of thoughts, the blond made his decision and started speaking. "Can we go somewhere in private? I would like to keep this as secret as possible. I don't want to have my enemies know about me yet."

His eyes bore directly into the trios'. Even with the sunglasses covering his eyes, the three could feel that he was completely serious. It hadn't exactly been a very hard decision, he had known before being in this situation that sharing this information was necessary if he wanted to learn Rinnegan techniques from the other rinnegan wielder.

They gave him a nod and started walking away from the rest of the group. Once they were out of hearing range, Naruto stopped, which caused the other three to stop as well.

He slowly removed his sunglasses and exposed his eyelids. As he slowly opened them, two of the three witnesses gasped in shock, while Nagato's dōjutsu sharpened slightly. He seemed the least surprised by seeing the ripple pattern in Naruto's eyes.

The older rinnegan wielder had already come to the conclusion that Naruto had the Rinnegan as well. It certainly explained the sunglasses in cloudy weather and gravity manipulation. Yahiko and Konan however, were shocked. They didn't know anyone else who possessed the same eyes as Nagato.

"You have the Rinnegan?" Konan whispered.

Naruto smiled mysteriously at her, earning himself a confused look. "Yes and No."

"What do you mean?" Yahiko asked somewhat confused.

Naruto sighed. He once again reconsidered if he should really do this. Then he thought, what the hell, you have to give some to get some, right?

"I mean exactly that, Yahiko-san. This is the Yogengan; Rinnegan is one of its parts. My original bloodline – the Rinnegan was fused with Sharingan by its creator, Kyūbi no Kitsune. Later on, I activated my transcendent bloodline, the Elemental Star. The Yogengan is what I call the result of these three fusing together."

Yahiko and Konan were gaping. Out of all things they had expected, this was too much information.

Nagato on the other hand…

"Where did you get those sunglasses?" Nagato asked, excitedly.

Yahiko and Konan snapped out of their stupor and started yelling at him for going off topic. " _What?_ "

Nagato pointed his finger accusingly at Naruto's sunglasses as he spluttered. "I mean just look at them! Any normal pair of glasses would have given any ninja with a trained eye at least a slight glimpse of his eyes! Even with my Rinnegan those glasses completely concealed his dōjutsu."

"Ah these!" Naruto said, looking at his glasses proudly. "These are a gift from my sister, since we have a lot of Byakugan and Sharingan users in Konoha who would have been easily able to see through any normal ones, she got these made for me from Kaa-chan. Not only do they cast a permanent genjutsu over my eyes while I am wearing them to look like normal, they also create fake chakra pathways to mislead the dōjutsu users who can see through them!"

"Awesome…" Nagato was drooling, while Konan and Yahiko were looking at him strangely.

Finally Nagato noticed their stares and answered their unspoken questions.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep trying to hide your eyes from everyone? Most people who see mine either get scared, start worshipping me or they begin plotting against me to take them for their personal agenda." He deadpanned.

"Oh… I didn't think a simple pair of sunglasses were that important… hehe." Yahiko nervously replied to Nagato, who just grunted in response.

Naruto chuckled as he decided to get to the point. These people seemed like they could probably get along with him. "Nagato-san, now that we have broken the proverbial ice, let's discuss some family matters…"

With that Naruto started explaining to Nagato about the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

* * *

"So your Mother was Uzumaki Shiki? Have you ever heard of anyone named Uzumaki Kushina?"

Nagato's eyes widened in shock; this boy knew his aunt's name? "How do you know her? That was her sister's name!"

"Really? She is my mother! I guess we are cousins then, huh?" Naruto grinned.

Nagato gave him an hesitant nod, not quite able to fully comprehend the aspect of having a living relative himself. "I never thought I would get to meet any of my relatives again. Where is Kushina-san then? And can I meet her?"

Naruto nodded as he didn't see any harm in telling him about it. "She is in Konoha… and of course you can meet her, but not right now. Konoha is full of greedy bastards and if they notice you there, with your rippled eyes in a showcase and all, they will start acting like hormonal teenagers in the girl's side of the hot springs."

Nagato seemed a bit downtrodden at the idea of having to wait. "Oh, so what do we do then?"

The blond pondered on his words for a while before replying. "Well, I initially was looking for you so that you can teach me how to better use my Yogengan. Then once I am a bit better with it I will take the a summoning test.

Once I pass it I will send one of my summons to tell Kaa-chan about you. Then we can arrange a meeting. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure, but be warned, I have never tried to teach anyone else anything, so I really don't know much about teaching." Nagato replied sheepishly.

The blond waved his worry off casually. "Eh, don't worry about it; I will watch you perform with my eyes completely activated. Just show me what you want to teach, and tell me the things that you can't show in the open yet – and I should be able to get the basic concept. From there on I will need to try on my own."

That seemed fine with him, so Nagato nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for, let's see what you got!"

The blond gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

The grin on Nagato's face was somewhat scary. "I mean... you have to spar with me!"

He only had the time to widen his eyes and say two words. "Oh shit..."

"Let's begin, _Shinra Tensei_!"

 _'I wonder if it is an Uzumaki tradition to torture your relatives and try to kill them?'_ Kyūbi mused as her container was flung back by Nagato's gravity attack.

Yahiko and Konan immediately left to watch from a safer distance.

Naruto meanwhile was in a world of pain. Never had he been on the opposite side of that technique. Nagato had managed to surprise and catch him off guard; it was a good lesson for Naruto, never let your guard down.

"Okay, now that you are up. We can truly begin. _Chibaku Tensei_!" [Planetary Devastation]

A black sphere of concentrated gravitational chakra was thrown in the sky above Naruto. Nagato seemed a bit winded after using the technique, so Naruto was immediately on guard.

Panic struck him when he was lifted up in the air along with most of the ground around him, towards the sphere of chakra. By his estimation if he was unable to break free from the technique, he would be squashed like a bug and his remains would be trapped inside an earth sphere.

 _'It seems this is the powered down version of the same jutsu that the Sage used to create moon to seal Juubi's body. Fascinating.'_ She wasn't concerned about Naruto's life, she knew Nagato had no intention of killing her container. And she had already grown somewhat immune to pain after the boil baths she had felt during Kushina's 'training'.

Meanwhile, Naruto began going through his list of possible actions, and only one seemed good enough to escape. He started pushing about ninety percent of his remaining chakra into his eyes and hands, with all his strength put in his last ditch effort he called out his technique.

" _Shinra Tensei!_ "

A huge shockwave of gravity from the blond disrupted Nagato's technique in a thunderous crash of titanic forces and pushed all the rocks and dirt away leaving only a lone figure floating overhead.

Yahiko and Konan seemed amazed at the massive devastation the two Rinnegan wielders were causing; even more so considering the blond was merely a child.

When Naruto's concentration finally broke, he pushed most of his left over chakra to his feet to minimize the damage from the impact of his landing. After that he blissfully passed out.

* * *

"Don't you think you overdid it a bit?" Konan asked Nagato. Nagato was always sort of shy and hesitant when it came to harming anyone, this was not like him.

The Rinnegan wielder sighed. "Konan-chan, I will be honest with you. When those bastards had us trapped at the valley, I realized what could have happened if I had hesitated even for a bit. We all would have died. I don't want one the last remaining of my family to die like that.

By the time we are done, I will make sure he is a hardened ninja who will use his powers to protect all that is precious to him, and destroy everything that stands in his way without any hesitation or guilt."

Konan and Yahiko were somewhat shocked upon hearing this. They always had to console Nagato that it was okay, and they were doing it only to achieve a better world each time Nagato had to take a life.

But this new Nagato, he just beat the shit out of his newly discovered cousin just to teach him a simple lesson; do not ever let your guard down and never hesitate.

After a while, Konan smiled. It seemed Nagato had finally understood what he was aiming for, and what he wanted. Without any further words they picked a now unconscious Naruto up and went back to their camp.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Emancipation

Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides  
Author: AkashXD  
Rating: Mature  
Story Statistics and Character details: _View author's profile._

* * *

_**TIMESKIP : Eleven Months** _

* * *

Character | **Age**

Naruto Uzumaki | **Eight**

Kasumi Uzumaki | **Eight**

Natsumi Uzumaki | **Forteen**

Nina Uzumaki | **Nineteen** [Ageless]

Kushina Uzumaki | **Twenty-four** [Ageless]

The Ame Orphans | **Twenty**

The Sannin | **Forty-seven**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Emancipation**

* * *

Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)

* * *

The Akatsuki, which currently consists of Yahiko, Nagato, Konan and about twenty A-class and B-class ninja and Naruto, had been traveling various parts of the elemental nations for about eleven months. This time was used for training, making new contacts, gathering spies and information they require to fulfill their future goals and other miscellaneous tasks.

During this time, Naruto had managed to master _Banshō Ten'in_ to its full capabilities, he could now attract almost anything towards any other thing, and do this with each of his hands simultaneously. His mastery over _Shinra Tensei_ also increased; he could now do it every thirty seconds for about twenty times a day. Though its nowhere near Nagato's level, he _is_ only an eight year old and has a lot of time to improve in.

Nagato had let him copy his _Chibaku Tensei_ as well, but forbidden from using it unless it's a life-death situation as it consumes too much chakra; more than Naruto could provide right now. Together with Naruto, Nagato had also managed to find and use yet another one of Rinnegan's abilities; creating chakra disruption metal.

They used this metal in the shape of blades or rods that could be created at a moment's notice with the user's chakra and are more resilient than any steel available, which makes them great weapons for regular usage. Their availability is virtually limitless and spontaneous, they are disposable and not to mention the cheapest weapons they could ever find - given they are made from their own chakra with no extra cost.

When the enemy is hit with one of these chakra blades, his chakra control is disturbed so much that until the victim gets the rod out of his or her body he can't even hope to use even the simplest ninja techniques, including enhancing their senses. Moreover, if enough chakra is pushed into the rod from a close enough location, the user can immobilize the opponent completely, making them little more than a sitting duck.

Nagato had told Naruto that he knows a few more techniques of the Rinnegan, but they are too dangerous to try and he won't perform them unless absolutely necessary. He warned Naruto about an extremely powerful technique that has the drawback of sucking out so much life force out of the user that even an Uzumaki would be turned into a husk of his former self. According to him, with time the Rinnegan keeps unlocking more techniques that the Rikudō Sennin had sealed in the bloodline and the user knows how to perform that particular technique by instinct.

Kyūbi had told them that one of the abilities of the Sage was to be able to manipulate six different bodies from distance, each with its own abilities; that was the reason he was called sage of Six Paths. When _that_ jutsu is unlocked, it would mean they know at least the basics of most of the Rinnegan based techniques.

As of now, neither of the two had been able to unlock the Rinnegan to that level, so they still had to wait; but Rinnegan wasn't the only thing Naruto was learning. Yahiko had been teaching him Suiton ninjutsu. His proficiency with water was good enough to warrant him an S-rank status, but since he wasn't good enough in other aspects to be considered S-rank, he was still high A-rank ninja, and a pretty damn good teacher when it came to teaching suiton.

With Yahiko's help the blond had mastered about twenty different suiton techniques, three of which were A-rank. He had also copied an S-rank from him to learn later when he had enough chakra for it; right now his Yogengan might kill him by absorbing too much chakra to perfect an S-rank technique, so he decided to play it safe.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto was able to use Origami jutsu that Konan was so fond of. He couldn't copy them with the Yogengan, but it wasn't a bloodline. Once Konan hammered the theory and concept in him, Naruto was eventually able to get it.

This didn't settle well with his other two friends as Konan never taught _anyone_ her Origami jutsu; she wanted to keep it a clan secret as it was her dream to bring back her family's name. Her family consisted of talented origami ninjutsu users who had all been killed during the third great shinobi war with the exception of Konan. Of course she had asked Naruto not to teach it to anyone; she had given it to him as a gift for saving her and her friends.

Naruto was nowhere near Konan's level though; she could disintegrate into paper, fly with paper wings and what not. Whatever you could think of as something that paper could be capable of doing – Konan could do it and more. She could make even weapons from paper, make her paper hard as steel and use it as shurikens.

_'I may be stuck making paper boats for now, but I will improve with practice and one day surpass you in your own art, Konan-chan!'_ Naruto vowed to himself with determination blazing in his eyes.

Kyūbi couldn't help but once again admire his will to never give up. Before she even realized what she was saying, the words had already left her mouth. _'I'm sure you will, Naruto...'_

She mentally winced. _'Damn, I almost sounded concerned! I'm the fucking Kyūbi no Kitsune god dammit. I don't do kindhearted!'_

* * *

It had been a long time since Nagato had been waiting to finally meet his aunt, and he was quickly losing his patience with the blond. "Alright Naruto, that's quite enough for waiting, don't you think? I think you are quite ready for whatever the dragons can give an eight year old as a test. I've been teaching you for a year, and so have Yahiko and Konan. I've never seen a more powerful brat at your age. I'd say you're as strong as me when I had completed Jiraiya-sensei's training at the age of twelve."

The least he wanted was a decided time for a meeting; having had lost his parents when he was six, Nagato always dreamed of having a family again - and until a year ago he believed he was the last of the Uzumaki Clan.

Naruto merely looked annoyed at his cousins' accusations. "Don't yell at me, it's not like I am trying to delay the family reunion you know! It's just that Kaa-chan told me the test will be hard and I need to be ready."

The red haired male rolled his eyes. "You _are_ ready, I would say you are at least high-chūnin level right now, and that's without your Yogengan."

Naruto's shoulders sagged in defeat; maybe his cousin had a point. "Tch, fine. There is just one little problem…"

The elder Rinnegan wielder tilted his head in questioning way. "Yeah…?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well um... I kind of forgot to ask Kaa-chan about the hand-seals needed for summoning when I signed the contract; and I guess she forgot them too."

Nagato tried to resist the urge to face-palm. "Naruto, sometimes you are just so stupid," he puffed out his chest with pride, "But of course, not everyone is as handsome, smart or charming as me. So I shall show you how it's done!"

As he dramatically prepared to go through some hand seals, Nagato realized he didn't really have a summoning contract; so he never needed to learn the summoning hand signs either. "Eh... on second thought... Konan-chan, do you remember the hand seals needed for summoning? I don't think I should be the only one who gets to help him."

Konan, who had been silently listening to their conversation and sweat-dropping every once in awhile could only giggle at her childhood friend. "Fine, look carefully, I will only show them once. You too Nagato..."

She didn't give Nagato proper time to protest that statement and went through the three hand seals and resumed her relaxed position. Since she didn't have a summoning contract either, she didn't mold chakra while performing the seals so that nothing unexpectedly unfortunate may have the chance of happening.

Naruto memorized the hand seals and then performed the required seals before slammed his hand on the ground; he pushed as much chakra into it as he could without fainting.

" _Kuchiyose no Justu!_ " (Summoning Technique)

A large puff of smoke erupted in front of the group as a giant golden dragon appeared in front of them. It looked down at Naruto and spoke in a rather soft voice for its size, momentarily stunning the observers.

"Greetings summoner, I am Aradace, queen of the dragon clan, or as you might want to refer to me as – the boss summon."

Naruto bowed in greeting to his summons' leader, he remembered how his mother had told him to be as respectful as possible with his summons. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Aradace-sama; it's an honor to meet you."

Kyūbi couldn't help but whine. _'Why couldn't you have been that respectful to me? Surely the mighty Kyūbi no Yōko deserves more respect than that puny little dragon!'_

Naruto sweat dropped. _'You called it a little dragon? Just look at it, it's_ _ **huge**_ _!'_

Kyūbi huffed. _'Compared to my magnificence it's nothing more than a little lizard trying to fly.'_

The blond chuckled. _'You aren't jealous of the dragon, are you?'_

He mentally grinned as no response came; even though he didn't show it he was quite shocked and oddly, happy that Kyūbi was almost behaving like a friend to him; an annoying friend, but a friend who's been with him through thick and thin nevertheless. Even if it was impossible for her to leave, there had been many instances where she didn't need to help him, but yet she did. For that he was grateful.

The dragon seemed to nod her giant head in acceptance. "Nice to know you too, Naruto-chan; but before you could call our kind for your aid you need to prove your worth. Are you ready for our test? Kushina-chan must have told you the basics about us. Make no mistake; if you fail then we will not give you another chance. On the battlefield, failure leads to death. If you survive the test we won't kill you, but you can't take the test again."

"I am ready, Aradace-sama." Naruto managed to reply with an even tone, even though inwardly he was very nervous.

The dragon smiled, which was quite scary with all her giant pointy teeth on display. "Good! Now, your test will be to find the legendary sword of the dragon clan, the Ryūjin. When our previous summoner died, the sword was lost with him; he was your maternal great-grandfather by the way, I think. We'll give you a seal that will help you track it down more easily. After you have it with you, you will need to have the sword accept you as its master. You will know if it had accepted you or not by channeling chakra through it.

If you don't already understand this, than we believe that whoever has managed to take the Ryūjin from someone as powerful as our previous summoner, it might be more than you can handle.

The good news for you is we don't care how you get the sword. You can steal it or you can kill the current owner and take it. The point of the test is to have the sword in your hands and be able to channel chakra through it."

The dragon then started to shrink in size until it was around six feet tall human female, wearing elegant golden robes. She had D-cup breasts and an hourglass figure; her face was flawless on first glance but if you look closely you could see that she had _very_ fine scales covering her skin. Her hair was golden blond, not much unlike Naruto's, but much more organized and elegant. Leaning forward, she took Naruto's right hand and bit it lightly; after withdrawing there was now a curled up dragon tattoo visible where the bite mark should have been.

"This will lead you to Ryūjin. The dragon's head always points towards the direction of the sword. Keep your hand parallel to the ground though, or it might point vertically up even though the sword isn't in the sky. Good luck!" And with that, she vanished.

Naruto sighed in obvious relief. "Oh well, that's much easier than I expected."

Nagato looked like someone had just killed his puppy; he whined in an obviously disappointed tone. "Aw man! I was hoping to see an awesome battle of you with that huge dragon."

Naruto looked horrified, if he had to battle a dragon that big he would have been beaten to a pulp and tossed aside, more than likely dead. _'Thank kami my great-grandfather lost his sword; now I can find it instead of having to fight a fucking dragon!'_

_'I could have beaten her in my full bijū form, but you would have been completely useless against her.'_ Kyūbi mused.

_'Not **completely** , I hope...'_

The demoness gave him an equivalent of a mental shrug. Perhaps he could have annoyed her after all? _'Their greatest asset in battle is the impenetrable skin. Right now I doubt anything you can do would manage to more than scratch her.'_

He gave her a sigh of defeat. _'Fine Kyū-chan, I understand'_

His mental conversation was interrupted by his cousins once again enthusiastic voice."What are we waiting for now? Let's get that sword so we can send a dragon messenger to your mom and arrange our meeting already. We will help you kill the unfortunate bastard holding, unless they hand it over peacefully. Since the boss said she doesn't care how you get it, and the sword doesn't belong to whoever is holding it..."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, we should start moving south-east according to the tattoo."

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

And so they had been moving constantly, from Rain country towards Nami no Kuni, since the tattoo was pointing in that direction. Right now they were somewhere in Hi no Kuni.

Suddenly the group sensed a chakra spike and stopped. Obviously there were some ninja nearby, more than likely fighting each other; they had to decide whether to ignore it or get involved.

"It seems some ninja are fighting nearby." Yahiko commented.

Nagato gave his friend a nod. "It could be someone Naruto knows in trouble; we _are_ within Hi no Kuni, and there has to be a Konoha ninja fighting there."

Naruto wasn't so sure about that though. _'The only ones I care about from Konoha are Kasumi-chan and Kaa-chan, and I really doubt they're here.'_

"Or it could be a bunch of missing nins." Konan added.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Well, while I don't have any friends in Konoha, I guess it _could_ be Kaa-chan even if the probability is pretty low, and I would rather be safe than sorry. So I say we go check it out; there's no harm if we don't get detected."

Others could only nod in agreement. With their decision made Naruto, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko moved towards the chakra spike while the rest of the group stayed behind, ready to fight just in case their leaders needed back-up.

When they got to the clearing they saw a female, roughly around twenty years old fighting at least a dozen missing-nin from Kumogakure no Sato. At least four of them seemed jōnin level and one almost ANBU level. There was also a girl tied to a tree without much clothes; she didn't look more than twelve years old.

The girl that was fighting had shoulder length red hair and lavender eyes that looked suspiciously like Hyūga's byakugan, the veins that had bulged around them somewhat confirming their suspicion.

Upon seeing her headband, Naruto's group was shocked to see the Uzumaki Swirl on it. It seemed as if their eyes were playing tricks on them. Uzushiogakure no Sato had been long since destroyed and _no one_ bore the symbol of that village anymore; lest they attract the wrath of countless enemies the Uzumaki had. That meant...

"We have to help her Nagato-san, she is obviously strong but against one ANBU, four Jōnin and seven Chūnin level ninjas, she is clearly outnumbered and needs help!"

Nodding, the group moved forwards.

* * *

With Nina

* * *

Nina Uzumaki was never a lucky girl; in fact, her creation in itself was an unlucky event. She was birthed by an Uzumaki mother who was raped by a Hyūga during the clan wars around eighty years ago.

Even though she was the result of such a painful predicament, her mother had always loved her and never let her feel lonely. That was until she died when whirlpool country was annihilated.

Nina had managed to escape her pursuers, thanks to the training given to her by her mother and her Byakugan. She had inherited the cursed dōjutsu from the bastard rapist of her mother - not that she knew who he was, only that he was a Hyūga from Konoha. When she had first activated the cursed eye, she had refused to use it and had been disgusted that she even possessed something that made her resemble her mother's rapist.

But her mother had told her how every tool available at a ninja's disposal must be used, regardless of the tool's origins. It had saved her life that day; after that she had tried looking for any other Uzumaki survivors, and failed spectacularly. Until now that is.

She was a master of her bloodline the _Kanzen Tentai's_ age aspect, so she had remained a nineteen year old girl even though she was born about eighty years ago. Currently she was heading towards Nami no Kuni.

By pure luck, she had heard one of the ninja in Otogakure (Hidden Sound) of Ta no Kuni (Land of rice fields) talking about a blond girl whose blood could heal any wound. She had heard that the girl was being sold and 'Orochimaru-sama', as the ninja referred to the man as, was very interested in her.

She was sure the girl was Uzumaki, as it was _their_ bloodline that provided that ability. The blond hair was confusing, but it could come from the paternal side, like her byakugan – regardless, if there was the slightest chance of another Uzumaki being alive, she couldn't let someone like Orochimaru get his hands on her. She can't let her be a slave either, so she had to get there before anyone else does.

However, as her fucked up luck would have it, she had stumbled upon a group of missing-nin. Stumble wouldn't be the right word of course, given that they were barely in the range of her byakugan which she had been using to scout ahead. The only reason she headed their way was that they were about to do something she despised more than anything. With a girl around the age of twelve tied to a tree, and had hungry looks in their eyes; even a blind person could sense what they were about to do.

Since her mother was a rape victim, she despised rapists more than anything. She had sworn long ago that any rapists that crossed her path would never receive mercy and die a slow and painful death. The redhead had years to practice her techniques and train, so even though she didn't have any scrolls from the Hyūga on Byakugan or their techniques, she was quite adept at using it.

She had extensive knowledge of human anatomy as well, a great deal of experience and expertise unlike any other. With these she had created her own taijutsu style that allowed fluid movement of the body as well as fast strikes. She will make sure these bastards feel pain before they die, slowly.

_'Byakugan!'_

Seeing the redhead get into a taijutsu stance, the missing ninja got smug looks on their faces.

"You think you really stand a chance against us? You know what, we kind of needed another one, and you came just in time. Who knows how many turns this little thing will last?" The apparent leader gloated, pointing towards the young girl who seemed to be quivering with fear and disgust. "We'll even give you a chance to surrender peacefully and even enjoy what we're about to do; it will be more fun than if we have to force ourselves on you and fuck you till you break."

Nina scoffed. From what she could see, the girl was already pretty beaten up, but her underwear was still intact, so they probably hadn't raped her yet. _'Good for the bastards, I won't hurt them that much before killing them now...'_

Without any further warning, Nina dashed ahead, uncaring of the fact that the leader was easily at Anbu level. Her movement little more than a blur as she closed in on them. But instead of closing the tenketsu or performing fatal strikes like usual, she touched the major nerve endings and pushed her chakra into them to cause maximum pain to the missing ninja.

"ARGHH!"

The two closest to her that were hit immediately collapsed on the ground, writhing in agony. She smirked at their painful cries; as she sensed some people coming close and watching, the girl decided not to act against them unless they attack her.

"Shit, she's strong! Looks like we're gonna have to work to get that sweet pussy. But you know what they say, hard work yields the best results. Don't worry girly, those two were just chūnin when they defected, and I don't think that has changed even today."

The lackeys of the ANBU-level missing ninja roared in laughter, displaying their agreement with their leader. It was also their way of boosting the confidence that had fallen slightly after witnessing the girl effortlessly take down two of their own.

Unfortunately for her, the other missing ninja were now on-guard, and attacked her as a team.

Her body slid gracefully to avoid their attacks, letting their swords, kunai and various other weapons dance around her body, sometimes almost grazing her delicate skin, but not quite. Naruto and his group watched the show silently, impressed by how flexible and graceful the Uzumaki kunoichi seemed.

Though, while the teamwork of the missing ninjas had flaws, all ten of them seemed quite competent fighting together and were slowly but surely gaining the upper edge.

The red haired girl mentally cursed; in her rage over the act of rape she had completely ignored strategy and logical thinking. Oh well, it wasn't like she had anyone to live for; but she wasn't going to let these bastards get her alive. And she was definitely going to kill many of them, hopefully winning.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he saw the girl couldn't probably win unless she had something up her sleeve. "Help me out here, I want to talk to that woman about her headband..."

Nagato could only smirk at his cousin. "Same here, lets get rid of the eyesores first."

Just as Nina was about to use one of her trump cards, the four people that she had spotted before jumped into the fray.

" _Origami Shuriken!_ "

"Guh!" Two more chūnin level ninja who were closest to the blue haired girl collapsed as they choked on their own blood after their throats were impaled by the paper shurikens.

The missing ninja who had been busy with fighting Nina didn't notice the arrival of the new group until it was a little too late for the two who had died. When the opponents finally noticed them, the leader roared with anger and annoyance dripping from his voice, along with a slightly worried look on his face. "Stay out of this you imbeciles! This is none of your business; we found them before you and we're going to be the ones who get to rape them first. If you want you can have a go at them after we're done."

That was when Nina noticed that the new arrivals were missing ninja as well; attested by the fact that three of them were wearing slashed Amegakure Hitai-ates. She cursed herself for not considering that possibility and her fucked up luck for landing her in this situation. The three older ones looked very strong and the young one seemed ninja trained as well. The red haired male and the little blond probably had a dōjutsu, as they both had their eyes covered.

Though they obviously didn't have any of the great dōjutsu, or so Nina thought. They obviously weren't Uchiha or Hyūga, as they neither of them had dark hair or the general attributes that the Uchiha or Hyūga clansmen display. Not to mention the fact that those clans were based off Konoha, so obviously no one from Rain country could have those dōjutsu unless their situations were similar to hers.

That left the Rinnegan, the legendary eye of Samsara. But she was sure they didn't have it, no one after the sage had obtained it as far as she knew. So that meant they had some of lesser known but nonetheless dangerous dōjutsu if the opponent was skilled with it.

She got into a wider stance; it seemed she was not getting out of this alive. She silently apologized to the little girl that was going to be turned slave now, and with her who knows what Orochimaru will do. She was not as imaginative as that sick bastard, so she had no fucking idea.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, somewhat confused.

Others in his group perfectly understood what he was talking about though. _'They think we are here to get the girl for ourselves, those bastards...'_

"You idiots really think we are like you? We are the Akatsuki (Red dawn), we fight for peace. We are missing-nin because the leader of Ame is a tyrant that we oppose..." Yahiko was interrupted as Nagato placed a hand on his shoulder. "No need to explain Yahiko, they will be dead soon so it's just a waste of time."

Hearing that filled Nina with a flicker of hope, but she couldn't be sure they were with her yet. So she asked. "Whose side are you on?"

"Whose do you think?" Konan dead panned, pointing at the two dead missing-nin,

Nina had the decency to look somewhat sheepish, but she was just making sure. "Alright, I'll let you help since I am outnumbered here."

Before they could continue discussing though, the missing nin decided that while both the groups were enemy and they still had the numerical advantage. Hence the leader shouted "Kill them all, but let the girls live, for now. We will give them better deaths later."

Apparently Konan didn't like that guy. "Shikigami no Mai!"(Dance of the Shikigami, B-rank)

Turning into paper, she wrapped around the leader of the missing-nin, slowly suffocating him. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy against an Anbu level opponent, as he tore through the paper and forced Konan to reintegrate.

While this was going on, Nina had immobilized one of the jōnin and was fighting another jōnin and two chūnin.

The remaining five, two jōnin and three chūnin ran towards Nagato, Naruto and Yahiko.

Nagato and Yahiko fought one Jonin and one chunin each, while the remaining chunin fought Naruto.

Well, that was if you could call Nagato was fighting, basically he was tossing the two ninja all over the place with his gravity manipulation.

Yahiko had already immobilized the chūnin with his water prison, and was attacking the jōnin with a water whip.

Naruto meanwhile thought this would be a good way to test his skills without the Rinnegan. So, instead of using one of his surprise attacks, he let the chūnin get close, and then started attacking him with one of the techniques his mother had taught him during the one year survival training.

" **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!** " (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique, C-rank)

The technique was meant to be a distraction, but one of the fireballs caught the surprised chūnin on the shoulder. He didn't expect such a small kid to know any ninjutsu, let alone C-ranked and above.

While Naruto was a tad disappointed at how easily his opponent got wounded, he wasn't an idiot, so he pressed his advantage.

Throwing several shuriken towards the enemy Naruto performed another technique. This time though, the Chūnin was prepared. " **Raiton: Raikou Oonami!** " (Lightning Release: Lightning Surge, C-rank)

Naruto, sensing lightning chakra heading towards him via ground jumped in the air and finished his own technique. " **Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!** " (Rising Water Slicer, B-rank)

The concentrated beam of water cut through the ground and through the Chūnin, bisecting him in half.

Naruto stared at the dead body, or bodies? It was in two equal parts now, so he can't be sure. He was still dumbfounded at the sheer effectiveness of the technique though.

Others had already finished their enemies, and were watching Naruto's battle, ready to intervene if needed. All of them were equally impressed by the effectiveness of the technique.

_'It seems your Yogengan perfected the beam to a level where instead of throwing the ninja away with great force and causing internal injuries, the beam is sharp enough to slice through him. Very impressive.'_ Kyūbi commented.

Naruto however was feeling a bit sick. Almost all the internal organs of the Chūnin had fallen to the ground in plain view and two separate half-chūnin were lying a few feet from each other. Finally though he was able to hold his lunch.

Nina freed the captured girl, and then the five ninja stood in a circle. Naruto noticed that Konan had more than a few scratches on her, but no serious injuries. While the Anbu-level missing-nin probably wasn't a piece of cake either, her excess training during the last year had made her even more capable a kunoichi than she was before.

Nagato was the first one to speak. "What is your name, kunoichi-san?"

"It is only polite to give your name first." Nina answered carefully. She wore her headband with pride and never hid her name. Given how much her mother had given her, she could at least continue her legacy with the Uzumaki name. But she was by now very aware of how power each of them were. She could probably kill just one or two before being taken down if all of them attacked at once.

Fortunately the three Akatsuki and Naruto decided that it was fine and introduced themselves.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Nagato."

"Yahiko."

"Konan."

Nina was not sure how long she didn't move or breathe, but she was so shocked that her eyes resembled dinner plates.

"U-uzumaki? That's your birth name or you just took it..." She asked, still not sure.

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, we felt safe to tell you based on your head band, which belongs to whirlpool. Tell us, how did you get it? And who are you?"

Nina sighed. This was too much for a day. But she had to get this over with quickly, or the little girl in wave country might fall into that snake pedophile's hands. So, getting over her shock, she sternly responded.

"I am Uzumaki Nina, last survivor of the Whirlpool country. At least I thought so until today. Now I know there are four. But we have to hurry if we don't want to become three. There is one person I heard about in wave that might be another one of us."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. Finding two Uzumaki in a day? This day was lucky, which gave him hopes of finding the sword too. "Actually I have a mother and a sister, Nina-san. Although if another Uzumaki needs help then I would like to offer you mine, if you would accept."

"Right. We will discuss everything in detail once we save the girl." Nina responded.

"Oh well, we could tag along, after all wave country is south-east – where we were originally heading." Nagato added, to which Yahiko and Konan nodded. The Dragons had not set any time limit on finding the sword, although the sooner it is found, the better.

"Good, then we have to move quickly."

"We will need someone to inform the group." Yahiko added.

He knew Nagato and Naruto were going to take this personally, since the girl was an Uzumaki, from what Nina knew. Konan was faster than him, and could get them all out of there quickly if things get bad. So he made the logical choice.

"I will go, Konan, go ahead with Nagato, we will be on our way soon as well."

Konan nodded, and then the group of four ninja took to the trees and headed to Wave country.

Yahiko turned around and noticed the previously captured girl looking at him with a hint of fear and hope in her eyes.

_'Fuck. This is going to take longer now, I totally forgot about her. Now I have to make sure she gets to some authorities first and then I have to catch up with the Uzumaki's and Konan. Or there is no point in doing so...'_

He noticed that Naruto had stopped only for a moment to look and then continued as Nagato told something to him. Yahiko sighed. _'Nagato knows me too well, he knew I'd do this... but seems Nagato and Konan never really cared about the girl? They only interrupted because of Naruto... In fact I think the only reason they work for our goal is because it is_ _ **my**_ _dream.'_

Even with that troubling thought in mind, he took the terrified girl and headed to the nearby town, completely unaware of the snake sannin heading towards wave.

* * *

**| Chapter End |**

* * *

Let me know what you think in your review!


	6. Eminence

Some of you might think that Nagato is not behaving like in canon. Yes he isn't, as he isn't supposed to. This time around he didn't kill his best friend and learnt a new lesson in his life. Not only that he discovered his cousin and is very anxious to meet his aunt. These factors made him very different from the one in manga/anime.

As for the Uzushiogakure issue, this _is_ an Uzumaki-centric story, and they will definitely try to re-establish Uzushiogakure.

* * *

Character -/ **Age** [If its x year y months, I'll write it as x~ year old only.]  
Naruto and Kasumi Uzumaki -/ **8** ~  
Natsumi Uzumaki -/ **10** ~  
Nina Uzumaki -/ **19** ~ [Ageless]  
Kushina Uzumaki -/ **24** ~ [Ageless]  
Konan, Nagato and Yahiko -/ **19** ~  
Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru -/ **45** ~

* * *

"Talk"

_'Think'_

* * *

** Chapter 6: Eminence   
**

* * *

Nami No Kuni

* * *

As the group of four finally arrived in the land of waves, Nagato, Konan, Nina and Naruto looked around for any signs of slave sale but unfortunately failed to find any.

Deciding to explore and look for clues, Nina spoke up. "Maybe we should split up and meet here again in an hour with whatever we find out?"

Others nodded and went in separate directions. Nina activated her Byakugan and Naruto made a around thirty shadow clones to help with the search.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

All four of them arrived back at the place they had left off, Nina being the one to find the most probable location of the girl decided to voice her opinion. "I think I found where she is, though we might need to get her out of there fast, the auctioning is supposed to begin soon."

Since no one else had been able to find anything significant, they decided to follow their new companion. It wasn't too long before they arrived in front of a big building with the sign of "Gatou Inc.".

The gate was guarded by four armed guards, none of them seemed to be shinobi.

"What business do you have?" One of the guards demanded as he noticed the newcomers.

It took him only a fraction of a second to decide whether or not to kill the guard. In the end he decided to check the girl's condition first, as well as confirm her whereabouts before taking any action. "We heard your boss had a girl whose blood can heal, for sale?"

Nina seemed ready to bust through the building at any moment, while Naruto didn't look too phased. He wasn't entirely certain if the girl they were rescuing was an Uzumaki, and even if she was, getting emotional won't help in her rescue.

The guard seemed to realize what the red haired man was referring to as he gave them a grin. "Ah, her! Of course sir, the sale was just about to begin in a few hours, but if you are willing to pay a good enough price you can buy her beforehand. You will need to negotiate with Boss though."

"Of course, please lead the way." Nagato answered in his business voice.

This was a calm collected and serious Nagato, much like himself when in public. Naruto was fairly impressed at how easily Nagato can adopt to situations. Still, there was a girl to be rescued.

After a while of waiting, they found themselves in Gatō's office, facing the tiny man with cane.

"My guards informed me that you were interested in the new girl I have for sale? I will let you know that she is a rather fine piece, and her value is quite high. Of course I will give you her detailed description.

First of all, she is untouched, or pure, whatever you want to call it. Flawless skin, angelic beauty, and her blood is pure enough to heal almost any wound. She is truly blessed, so if you are the religious type, then she is what you have always been looking for.

If you want her for… other, purposes, well we don't know if her blood will heal or not after you are done with her, so we take no guarantee there. I assure you though that the experience should be extremely pleasurable. The girl was trained in ninja arts a bit by a retired Jōnin from Kumo, so her body is lean and toned. All in all, you are in for a hell of a ride!"

The foolish little man was completely oblivious to the constant drop in the room temperature with every word he spoke. Nina was fuming, Konan was angry, Nagato… well you couldn't tell what he was thinking, while Naruto still didn't seem phased on the outside. On the inside though, he wasn't pleased with the pudgy businessman to say the least.

Nagato seemed to think for a while before he gave Gatō a nod. "Can we see her first before we buy? I assure you we are more than capable of paying any price you've decided for her, provided that she's worth it." If they could get close to her, they could get her out of here then. There didn't seem to be any ninja security.

The midget like businessman gave him a grin full of expectation from the upcoming events. "Ah, of course. Examining the merchandise beforehand, I see." He could just feel millions upon millions rolling into his pockets.

Quite frankly he didn't care if they raped her till her body gives up or worship her till she dies. She can go to hell for all he cares; the point was he was going to get even richer than before.

When they reached the 'merchandise's' designated room, they found a rather pretty blond haired blue eyed girl crying on a bed while hugging her knees.

After a few moments of thinking, Nagato politely turned to Gatō. "We would like a few minutes alone with the girl, we will pay your price when we're out."

"Hm… fine. I will be back in five minutes, no more. Don't even think about breaking her before you pay up though. I assure you, you'll regret it."

Nagato just gave him a grin and a nod. After Gatō was gone, Nina immediately ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly. "Hey, it's ok… we'll get you out of here. What's your name?"

"Natsumi… Uzumaki, or at least I think so. I am an orphan… my mother sold me to that man…" She began sobbing again. While Nina tried to comfort her.

Natsumi was feeling awful inside. What were these people here for? They don't look like bad guys. And there is something strange about the blond, he almost seems very familiar. But then again, her adoptive mother didn't seem like a bad person either, and she had sold her to this... businessman. And then there was this strange woman that was hugging her even though they'd never met before.

"Shhh… It will all be okay, I promise." Nina tried to soothe her.

Naruto felt something oddly familiar about the girl, he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like he knew, or should know her, like he had a connection to her of some kind. "What happened, can you tell us about how you came to be here?" Naruto asked.

"It was all fine until my tenth birthday, then all of a sudden my adoptive mother told me that the only reason she raised me was so that she can sell me later, for my ability…" Natsumi answered between sobs.

It was quite obvious that the girl wasn't in the best state of mind at the moment, as she had recently been abandoned. All her beliefs of what the world was, completely turned upside down.

"Would you like to come with us? We are technically your family. I am Uzumaki Nina, and these are Uzumaki Naruto, Konan, and Uzumaki Nagato."

"Family? Really?" Natsumi asked, with some hope in her eyes, sobbing temporarily stopped.

She wasn't sure whether to trust them or not. After all, this could be a trick, right? But why would they do that when they can just pay for her and do whatever they want with her? She shivered unconsciously in fright. What would happen to her after she was sold? She shed a few tears, knowing she would be the property of whoever owned her then.

"Since Nina-san seems to have taken quite a liking to you, and we're probably from the same clan, we'll get you out of here and treat you like a little sister until you decide what you want to do next. Well, everyone except me, as you seem to be a year or two older." Naruto answered with a small smile.

For some reason he felt compelled to help the girl. Not just like the normal 'help the poor girl' that he would usually ignore, but a gut feeling that said 'if you don't help her you will regret forever'.

Natsumi almost didn't believe what she heard. Why? Why would he say that? Then she thought, maybe, just maybe she could give her complete trust to someone one more time. The woman with pearly eyes, and the boy with spiky blond hair, she would trust them for now. They were giving her more kindness than most, and she had no reason not to believe them.

And there was something in her that was just screaming at her to trust the blond, it was scary. This never happened before, why now? Either way it wasn't like she had much choice other than this. "I will try my best to fit in with all of you." She answered, looking down a bit shyly.

Nagato smiled at the fact that it had worked out pretty well. The information was accurate, and the girl was unharmed as well, except for the mental trauma she'd had to probably suffer. But that can easily be taken care of with proper treatment later. " That's good, now that we have reached an agreement, we should break her out of here. We can't really pay whatever excessive price Gatō will ask for her, and that bastard doesn't deserve getting anything for her."

He was satisfied when all of them seemed to agree with him.

_'Byakugan!'_

It was fairly easy to get out of Gatō's building. After all, except for the children, they were all A-class and higher ninja.

Once outside, they decided to head back from where they came, North-west, so that they can join up with Yahiko and others before once again looking for Naruto's sword. After that they would decide what steps must be taken regarding the two new additions to the group.

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

"Kukuku… look what we have here, Kabuto" A voice hissed, making all five of them stop dead in their tracks and get into defensive positions. Natsumi in the center, Naruto at the back.

"Show yourself!" Konan commanded.

A very pale man, with purple eye liner, serpentine eyes and purplish-grey robes stepped into the clearing. Nina was already aware that the Snake-sannin was coming for Natsumi, and had warned others about it. But this was something she had wanted to rather avoid.

"Orochimaru…" Nina hissed. She knew she was a capable ninja, but she had never fought an S-class before, having always preferred to avoid such risks. It had worked out very well since it was extremely easy to notice overly large chakra signatures thanks to her dōjutsu. But this time, the S-class wasn't just passing by, he had been headed specifically for her group. There was no avoiding this time.

"Hmhmhm… So you know me? Well, I seem to be at a disadvantage here, why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

All the members of the group were visibly tense. Even though they were good, an S-class could never be taken lightly. Orochimaru was a Kage-level ninja and despite all his training Naruto knew he would be killed easily if he were to face Orochimaru one on one. But fortunately he wasn't alone.

While none of them were confident of their victory against an S-class alone, together they were more than sure they could defeat one. Nina had experience of an eighty year old, and body of a nineteen year old. She was around easily Kage-level, and her taijutsu was perhaps one of the best in all of the elemental countries. Nagato and Konan were no rookies either, they both could hold their own.

However, that didn't make facing the Snake-sannin easier. No matter how skilled you are, there could always be casualties, especially when you have to protect someone weaker.

"Just give me the girl and I will let you all live." Orochimaru ordered, completely cool and collected, confident in his superiority.

He hadn't heard of any of them. There was a red haired man, a blue haired woman, a redhead woman and a little blond boy with a mask. He had memorized all A-rank and S-rank shinobi and kunoichi in the bingo books, so he knew none of them belonged in that list.

Nope, nothing worth noting, all were no-name ninja at best.

Nina narrowed her eyes at the sannin, clearly not believing he had thought they would just hand the girl over. "You must be seriously retarded to think we will give a little girl to a emo-pedophile scientist like you?"

Natsumi couldn't hold a snicker at the man's new nickname. Though inwardly she felt a chill run up her spine _'I hope she was just joking there…'_

Orochimaru hissed in anger. How dare she call him that! He was no ordinary emo-pedophile! He was Super-emo-bipedophile.

A cough from Kabuto broke him out of his trance. "Orochimaru-sama, I think we should just get rid of the disturbances and just complete our objective. They don't seem too cooperative, so we're just wasting time."

Orochimaru chuckled but nodded with a smirk. The only ones who could stand against him right now were the Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Uzumaki Kushina, Killer Bee, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori. A mere handful of people, and even from these he knew how to escape from each and every one. The only one he did _not_ want to mess with under any condition was Hanzō. That one time he had barely survived even with his ex-teammates, and that was only because they were spared.

He had nothing to fear from the people in front of him. He charged at the group, intent on killing all but the girl that possessed the precious Uzumaki bloodline.

A " **Shinra Tensei!** " from Nagato stopped him mid-charge, painfully. Orochimaru was caught completely off guard when he was thrown away by an invisible force. _'What jutsu was that…'_

Now that he knew that the 'no name' ninja were prone to use strange and unconventional attacks, he decided to not try to block but simply dodge any attacks. Orochimaru nodded at Kabuto and they both charged at the group from two different sides.

Briefly exchanging glances, the group made a decision among themselves. Naruto would protect Natsumi, Nagato and Nina handle the Snake while Konan takes care of the side-kick.

Orochimaru ran full speed towards the duo that had turned to face him. To most genin he just disappeared, to most jōnin he was a blur. But to Nina's eyes, he was crawling, walking in slow motion. With complete determination in her eyes, she charged at the Sannin, while Nagato waited on the sidelines to jump in if the Snake slips past her.

Blurring out of existence and re-appearing in front of the snake, Nina quickly started striking his tenketsu. The Sannin seemed shocked at first, but finally noticed the activated Byakugan, and made a short retreat.

"It seems you are quite skilled with your taijutsu, to make me retreat like that." Orochimaru commented.

Nina sneered at the Snake with hate in her eyes. "Shut up you pedophile! Face me if you dare!"

Seeing no harm in doing so, Nagato decided to help Nina out a bit. " **Banshō Ten'in!** "

The Sannin was shocked again, one second he was standing a safe distance away from the red headed hyūga, and the next he was flying towards her!

_'No, not her, that man!'_

Pushing chakra to his feet, he tried to stop the technique. Since Nagato hadn't put much power behind the move, the sannin managed to stop. But he was close enough for Nina.

" **Hakke Kūshō!** " (Eight Trigrams Air Palm)

Hit with the technique in the gut, Orochimaru coughed up blood and glared at the offenders. Now that he was pissed, they were going to pay!

" **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi!** " (Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of Sky)

Taking out the sword from his mouth in a slimy display, he created a few mud-clones without hand seals and charged again. This time he was prepared for anything. Charging at Nagato with the sword, he extended a hand towards Nina and muttered. " **Senei Jashu!** " (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Orochimaru gritted his teeth in annoyance as all his snakes were swatted away by her nimble hands, and killed in the process by precise chakra strikes. Throwing the sword at Nagato so that he couldn't interfere, the sannin faced Nina again.

" **Mandara no Jin!** " (Myriad Snake Net Formation)

A very large number of snakes erupted from the Sannin's mouth, all with Kusanagi blades sticking from their mouths.

Nina seemed a bit surprised at this, but recovered quickly.

_'I can't dodge such a wide area attack, the swords are probably poisonous so touching them won't be a good idea… then…'_

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten!** " (Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin/Rotation)

A perfect circle of spinning chakra protected Nina from the incoming attacks. When the snakes stopped coming, she stopped her technique and stared at a fuming Orochimaru.

" **Hiru-Issai-Sōshi!** " (Leach All Creation)

Orochimaru's body started sinking into the ground and then, disappeared… Nina seemed confused at first then her eyes widened. _'Oh crap!'_

Orochimaru emerged right behind Naruto, and was going to take Natsumi when Naruto's leg introduced itself to Orochimaru's head. Temporarily shocked at the power behind the blow, Orochimaru took a moment to recover. While he had considered the kids to be defenseless or at genin level at best, it seemed the boy at least was high chūnin level. Still, he was outmatched and outclassed.

Konan saw everything, but was busy dealing with the side-kick. He was much more skilled than she had anticipated. But if she could draw the battle out, she had no doubt she would win. It just won't be too easy, as she was hoping for.

_'It's a good thing I deactivated my gravity seals before the fight began, or I might not have been able to react in time. This snake sure must be slippery to get past Nina-san's Byakugan like that...'_ thought Naruto.

"Hm.. you are good for a boy your age, perhaps I should take you too, you might just make a capable vessel or subordinate."

Naruto glared from behind his mask. "Hell no, you gay-emo-pedophile!"

Despite the situation, Natsumi completely failed at suppressing her giggle at the new addition to the nickname of the sannin.

"You! I'll show you!" Orochimaru fumed.

Orochimaru charged with his sword kusanagi towards Naruto, intent on finishing off the boy.

Naruto flashed through hand seals, but just before he could complete them, Orochimaru disappeared in a burst of speed, surprising the blond. But still, he had been training hard, so he prepared himself to retaliate the sword strike.

"Chakra Rod!" Naruto muttered, as a smooth black rod formed from his chakra formed in his hand. But to his surprise, the snake sannin deviated from his path, then he realized just where he was heading.

_'Natsumi!'_

Quickly speeding towards the girl, Naruto put himself between her and the Sannin. While she was ninja trained, it was just the very basics, no advanced training, so she had practically no chance against the sannin as she was now.

The Kusanagi clashed with the Chakra Rod, but then the unexpected happened. At least for Naruto. Orochimaru took out another kusanagi from his mouth and slashed it across his chest.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " Putting as much force as he could safely into the attack, he hoped for the best as he stumbled backwards. _'Fuck, this hurts like a bitch!'_

Having been caught off guard, and unprepared for that attack, the sword had cut half an inch deep wound diagonally across his chest. Even if he had been prepared, he wasn't sure he could have defended himself against an opponent of Orochimaru's level. The difference was too much.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth in pain as he was thrown backwards. _'I swear I fucking hate this technique!'_ He cursed mentally as he went through a few trees, breaking them in the process. Any regular chūnin would have been dead by now, and most jōnin severely injured. But he was not a sannin for nothing.

Performing his personal Kinjutsu, he vomited himself from his mouth. His new body was as good as new. Devoid of any wounds that he should have sustained from the fight with the three Uzumaki.

Unfortunately, right after he had finished the kinjutsu, he was met by a very pissed off Nina and an irritated Nagato. It was a fact only he knew that it took him half a second to recover his senses after finishing this kinjutsu. He hoped they couldn't finish him off in that small period of time.

While they didn't know about the time limit, they wasted no time in attacking the opponent. " **Zessho Hachimon Hougeki!** " (Eight Gates Assault)

Orochimaru closed his eyes as he was hit by an extremely high powered chakra palm in five different places of his body. He knew the positions she was hitting, the eight gates.

_'I have to get out of here if I want to live! Almost there...'_

Another strike.

_'Shitshitshitshit, six of my inner gates are closed, if she gets another two, I will be dead because of the chaotic overflow of chakra in my body. I will have to use THAT jutsu now… I almost have full control of the body...'_

Another strike.

' _Yes!'_

" **Yamata no Jutsu!** " (Eight Branches Technique)

At the last moment, he was able to transform into a giant eight headed snake, albeit appearing very tired and beaten up. Seven of the inner gates being forcefully opened is never a good thing for one's body.

"Kabuto! We are leaving!"

Nina's taijutsu technique completed, the eighth strike had hit, but the Snake's chakra system was different now, so it didn't have much effect.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Make no mistake, I will be back. And I _will_ take all that I desire."

And with that, they both sank into the ground, gone for good.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" A worried Natsumi asked.

"Yeah.. h-hah… I'm fine, just a little scratch." He gasped out. _'Damn, I didn't know this would hurt this much… It feels like some kind of venom is spreading throughout my body... fast...'_ "I take that back... I feel like I'm melting from the inside actually..."

Kyūbi's voice confirmed his suspicions. ' _It shouldn't for normal sword cuts, but that sword was poisoned. Don't worry though, I know of a way to get you out of this, but it will cost us both a lot, so lets see if any of your companions can do something first._ '

His eyes widened. If they didn't get to somewhere with an antidote quickly…he knew Kyū-chan never joked when it came to 'it will cost a lot'.

"Naruto... just hold on for a minute. Here, bite me."

Remembering her ability with the Uzumaki bloodline, Naruto nodded gratefully and bit into her neck.

A low moan escaped her lips as he drank her blood and chakra. In front of their eyes Naruto's bleeding stopped and his wound closed completely, no scar left, his skin unblemished.

Realizing he was fully healed in a minute, he removed his mouth from her neck, giving a lick to clean any residual blood.

She shivered when he licked, then blushed and looked away. "Thanks for saving me, Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome Natsumi-chan, I did say I will be like your brother, and brothers protect their sisters." He smiled. "And thank you too for healing me."

Just then Yahiko arrived with the rest of Akatsuki, and whistled at the destruction.

"You guys just don't know what low profile means… Lets get out of here before Konoha or Kiri squads come to check what the fuck happened."

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she continued to walk towards the academy. Recently, a lot of good and bad stuff had happened in Konoha.

In the list of good stuff, Uchiha Itachi massacred all of the Uchiha's, thus decreasing the number of assholes drastically.

In the list of bad stuff, he spared Uchiha Sasuke and his mother, who was at the Uzumaki compound when the massacre took place. Sasuke is now more emo and eegotistical than ever. And he was the emo king even before the massacre. Though she was happy Mikoto lived, she wished Itachi had killed Sasuke…

Mikoto-san was not that bad though. She was a good friend of her mother, even though Kasumi didn't trust any outsider, including Mikoto. She behaved politely around her because of Kushina's friendship. But ever since the massacre happened Sasuke had turned cold and hateful even to his mother. Something about not being strong enough to beat Itachi and emo stuff.

Mikoto had been worried about Sasuke, so much that last Friday…

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kushina had just arrived back from yet another S-rank mission and Mikoto was almost always at the Uzumaki compound since the massacre, except for when Sasuke is supposed to be at the Uchiha complex. Right now they were relaxing on the couch.

"Kushina-chan, I am worried about my son, how do you manage when you can't understand what your kids are thinking?"

"Oh, well… it never happened to me before. If it does happen, I can always ask them what's up? They don't usually hide anything from me." Kushina responded, slightly confused.

"Oh… but what if they do?"

Kushina just raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. "Fuck if I know. They won't ever do it, and if they do then they should probably have a good enough reason to do so. After all, it is I who has been bringing them up, so whatever they do is actually directly or indirectly because of me."

She never realized how much those words depressed Mikoto even more. But she did see Mikoto was depressed. "Hey! Hey! Mikoto-chan, don't go all emo on me! Well um.. how about I cheer you up! Lets see… Kasumi!"

"Yes, Kaa-chan?"

"Cheer her up!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, it's your job."

"But…"

"Please? Won't you do your Kaa-chan this little favor?"

Kasumi breathed out a sigh of defeat, thinking of a way to do it. Figures, her Onii-chan and Kaa-chan, both had absolutely no people skills. "Mikoto-san, what's got you so upset? I thought you would be happy to be with your long term friend here." She pointed at her mother.

Mikoto looked at the little redhead, she never truly understood her. That girl was far more mature and skilled than any girl her age should ever be. Even two Itachi's fused together wouldn't compete with her. Itachi was high-genin level at her age, but still his mentality was that of a seven-eight year old. But Kasumi... she thought like a teenager already, and her skills were bordering high chūnin level from what she had seen.

She contemplated on her answer, should she tell her the complete truth? How will she handle it? "Its just that, first Itachi goes crazy and kills every last one of my family, and then the one that he did spare won't even talk to me! I don't know what to do with him..."

Kasumi and Kushina both frowned at this. Sasuke never did realize what he was losing with his arrogance and hatred.

Suddenly Mikoto's eyes sparkled, and she turned to look at Kasumi. That girl was so mature, and yet so innocent. So beautiful and yet so deadly. So cheerful and yet so serious when needed. She was perfect for her son!

"You!"

The girl shuffled nervously, something wasn't right with how the raven haired woman was looking at her. "Uhm.. me?"

Mikoto's grin widened. "Yes you! Kasumi-chan, you are the solution for this!"

A frown formed on her face as she turned her face completely blank. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly she realized where this might be going, and nearly panicked. She turned to her mother, hoping she would take her daughter's side. Or she was going to pay!

"Please be friends with Sasuke-kun? In fact, Kushina-chan, what do you think about an arranged marriage between the lasts of Uchiha and Uzumaki clans? It will be an extremely good union. And even though Kasumi will become an Uchiha, you will have Naruto to continue your clan!"

"Whoa, hold your horses Mikoto-chan! Just a few problems there with your solution. First of all, I won't force Kasumi-chan into marrying anyone. And secondly, I don't think gay-emo-brooder are her type. And let me make this very, very clear. We are friends, but if you want it to remain that way, don't mess with my children."

_'Yep,'_ Kasumi thought dryly _'this is definitely where Naruto got his people skills. Damn, even Naruto won't call Sasuke that in front of his mom. I hope...'_

Mikoto was now on verge of tears. Kushina should know that her best friend wouldn't think of anything that would harm what is precious to both of them.

Finally Kushina seemed to sigh. "Alright! Alright! Look, I will ask Kasumi, if she wants to then I'm okay with it."

"WHAT! You are asking me to marry someone else, and Sasuke, are you serious?" Kasumi's shocked and hurt voice was a stab to Kushina's heart.

Kasumi almost didn't believe it. How could her mother even _consider_ that, or even _think_ about it...

If Kushina wanted, Kasumi _will_ get married to Sasuke. She was her legal guardian and clan head. Kasumi felt extremely uneasy. One thing she knew for sure though, was that she would kill Sasuke if they proceeded with the plan. Her mother will be angry, and he was Mikoto's son, but she knew she will kill him, and she knew she was capable of it too.

"No-no-no-no-no Kasumi-chan, I would never do that. I was just telling you that the next time you see Sasuke , try cheering him up and becoming friends. Just one try, if it fails I won't ask you again." Kushina had been hurt that her daughter thought she would do something like that, but perhaps she should have phrased her words a little better.

The sigh of relief from Kasumi didn't go unnoticed by either Kushina or Mikoto. _'Compared to what I thought you were asking me to do, this should be a piece of cake Kaa-chan...'_

"Fine Kaa-chan..." She will try, she was confident Sasuke won't take the chance she was going to give, so she had nothing to lose.

Her mother smiled slyly then. "By the way Kasumi-chan, what did you mean by someone _else_? Already found someone huh?"

Of course Kushina knew who Kasumi was talking about, it was her setup after all. But that didn't mean she couldn't embarrass her poor little daughter.

"I never said that!"

With that Kasumi ran for her life, away from the perverted teaser that she had as a mother. Thankfully Kushina was a bit too tired from her mission, so she just pouted a bit and then sat back down.

Meanwhile, neither noticed the sadness on Mikoto's face and her obvious disappointment.

* * *

Kasumi sighed again, this was a very bad idea, she just knew it.

Sasuke hated her, not that he liked anyone, he just hated her more than anyone else, except Itachi maybe.

She was at the top of the class. As if that was not enough, her looks had gained her a lot of admirers. Despite the adult population trying to get their kids away from her, most boys (and some girls) don't think with their heads when it comes to someone attractive enough. She already knew all this, but to her there was only one person that could attract her in that way.

And he was away, training who knows where, and will come back who knows when. But he will come back, that's all that mattered. Even if later he only wanted her as a sister, as long as she was able to be with him, she didn't care.

That said, despite the teachers trying to sabotage her growth, she was always miles ahead of Sasuke and others, and he hated her for it. Not that she cared.

She didn't try too hard to score, it was just too easy for her. But Sasuke won't even consider the fact that he could be outdone. By a girl no less. She had no doubts he had mixed feelings for her.

On one hand he wanted to outdo her, be the rookie of the year and all. On the other hand he saw her as a potential partner, it didn't matter to him that she would never willingly be his partner, to him she was just a good breeding stock. Good clan, check, good looks, check, intelligence, check. Yep, good breeding stock. _'Asshole.'_

Entering her class, she took a look around. There, Uchiha Sasuke sat, brooding as usual. Well she had promised her mother she will give him one day full of chances to make friends with her, and that she will. _'Thank god there is no seat empty next to him, I can at least sit somewhere else.'_

She started walking towards the empty seat at the back of the class, next to Hinata. She smirked remembering how she and Hinata had first met.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kasumi was once again painfully aware of being stalked. Ever since Naruto was gone from Konoha, she has had this mysterious figure follow her around almost everywhere she went!

She had found out soon enough who her stalker was, and she was quite shocked. None other than Hinata Hyūga. Feeling a bit self-conscious and peeved at the same time, she decided to approach Hinata to confront her as to what she really wanted to do with her.

I mean come on, she knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto for some unknown reason, and that she stalked him all the time, but why follow her now?

"You can come out now, I know you are there."

There was an 'eep' sound, and then Hinata hesitantly stepped away from the tree she was hiding behind.

"So... what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked, not quite sure how to approach the subject.

Stuttering and blushing all the while, Hinata finally managed to reply, "Well... you see... um... I was... watching you..."

"And...?"

"And..." Hinata's eyes were wide and breathing heavy. She didn't expect getting caught, and didn't know what would happen now. A tomato red Hinata rapidly began firing explanations in hope of getting away without too much trouble, somehow.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! I meant t-that whenever I saw you or your brother you were always being g-glared or whispered at, for I don't know why, but either of you n-never let it get to you. You just b-brush it off and keep going like it n-never happened. I r-really... admire t-that. I wish I-I could do that... W-when people belittle me, I-I wish I could just ignore them and walk a-away, instead of standing t-there..."

Kasumi only raised an eyebrow at the girl's explanation, seriously she never thought that Hinata had a reason to follow her or Naruto around like that. Still, everything has a reason behind it, so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

Now that she thought about it, Hinata was perhaps the only person aside from Mikoto to be able to accept Naruto or her without seeing them with hatred, fear or ignorance.

Maybe she wasn't so bad to be around, in fact, since Naruto is not going to be here for a while, and her kaa-chan is regularly out on missions, Kasumi didn't mind some company. She will make sure not to get too attached, just in case this was all a trick.

"Hinata-san, you know you don't have to hide from me like that. We can be friends." She smiled at the Hyūga girl.

Hinata had been expecting being ridiculed, or worse, being told to get lost and never follow her again. How could she live without staring at either Naruto or Kasumi's sexy little ass... ahem, off topic. How could she maintain her sanity without her little ropes to hope like Naruto and Kasumi around to guide her? Yeah that sounds better, less perverted.

Kasumi watched Hinata's expressions change every three-four seconds. _'Was she just staring at me with a perverted look? Nah, can't be, Hinata is too innocent. But I'm keeping her away from Onii-chan when he comes back. I'm not sure if he will be safe around her.'_

A little voice in her head was telling Kasumi that 'its always the quiet ones', but she ignored it. Given that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, Kasumi didn't assume her to be one of the girls after her too. She can't change teams so quickly, right? Or was she playing for both?

"Hinata-san, what are you thinking about?"

Hinata blushed bright red and looked away before sputtering an apology and saying she was 'planning for the future'.

And so began a very unconventional and one-sided 'friendship'.

* * *

Kasumi vaguely remembered seeking advice from Kushina on Hinata's behaviour, and regretting it. The sometimes perverted woman had proceeded to tell her many things she did _not_ need to know. From that point on Kasumi made a mental note to never ask Kushina for advice with anything unless absolutely necessary.

Kasumi had decided shortly after her first kiss, that either she will be with Naruto, or no one else. Some may think she is a bit too young for that, but they surely don't know about how much shadow clone training she had gone through. She was mature enough to make her own decisions, and that she did.

It hadn't taken her too long to realize Hinata's true intentions behind following her. She had made it clear to Hinata that if they wanted to be friends, Hinata had to accept Kasumi and Naruto's relationship. She still remembered that one...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hinata-chan, do you still have that crush on my brother?" Kasumi asked, while still pushing Hinata on her swing.

Hinata was surprised just for a moment, before answering again. "N-no, I got over it."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed. " _Really?_ "

Hinata just blushed and looked away.

"You know Hinata, I'm probably going to be in a relationship with my brother. You know, ours is like an arranged marriage, only that it is with our consent. It might change later, but most probably not. Since you're a Hyūga I'm sure you already know it's allowed.

Just letting you know, as you seemed to like him a lot. Since we are friends, it's only fair I warn you beforehand. And stay off him when he gets here, please."

Hinata was shocked! _'That is.. so hot! And screw staying off him, I'll get you both someday.'_ she thought, inwardly drooling...

Seeing Hinata's face getting redder and redder every second, Kasumi slowly backed away.

_'Just what kind of thoughts go on in her head... actually I don't even want to know.'_

* * *

Before Kasumi realized, three hours had passed in her small flashbacks on what her life had been like. She sighed, time to get to her job of cheering Sasuke up.

_'Hell would freeze over nine times before I ever succeed in doing THAT.'_

Regardless, she had a promise to keep to her Kaa-chan. "Hey Sasuke! Wait up, I have something to talk to you." She said with as much cheerfulness in her voice as possible.

Most boys (and a few girls) in the class felt their hearts flutter at seeing her heartwarming smile. But they were almost shocked that _her_ , the girl who ignored _everyone_ , was actually approaching a boy, Sasuke no less, for a conversation!

"Hn." Was his only response.

Kasumi felt slightly irritated at his lack of response, but brushed it off. She had to give him a whole day. _'Damn, this is going to be a looong day.'_

* * *

_'Thats it! FUCK YOU SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!'_

"Just how big a stick had he shoved up his ass! Seriously! I practically did everything to try to make him smile and he responded with one line at the end of the day!"

Hinata was silently listening, but inwardly she was cheering. Damn her if she let Sasuke get Kasumi, ever. She had already planned on a regular three-some relationship with Naruto and Kasumi. Blood seeped out of her nose, while Kasumi slowly inched away on instinct.

Nevertheless, Sasuke's one liner at the end of the day was completely unexpected. While most parents warned their children to keep away from Kasumi, as she is dangerous, and Kasumi's own cold attitude in public kept people to usually leave her at peace - resisting a smile from Kasumi was damn near impossible.

Until today she would have never believed _anyone_ could be completely unaffected by her charms if Kasumi really tried. But Sasuke - He had that emo look plastered over his face the whole day. Kasumi's beauty, smile, cheerfulness, jokes, nothing worked on him.

To top it off, his one line response at the end of the day had finally pushed her over the edge. _"So you finally decided to become my bitch like you are supposed to be, hn?"_

"I can't believe he said that to you either." Hinata answered without stuttering for once. Being so close to someone as confident and smooth as Kasumi helped her confidence issues a lot, at least when there wasn't anyone else around. Plus no one would dare belittle her while she was with Kasumi. If only she could get closer... she could _feel_ the threesome.

As Hinata flew back from the nosebleed, Kasumi made a run for the compound.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Twenty minutes later

* * *

"KAA-CHAN!"

Kushina could feel dread creeping up on her, and somehow she knew it was her talk with Mikoto that lead her into this situation. She just hoped Kasumi wasn't too pissed.

_'Damn you emo-king!'_

* * *

Back with Naruto.

* * *

After getting away from the Snake-sannin the group had decided to hold-off on more detailed discussions on their pasts and decided to focus on acquiring Ryūjin first.

It was because they knew both the girls that had recently come had painful pasts, and they would have to discuss it in front of Kushina anyway, so the procedure was - First, get Ryūjin, second, send Dragon summon to Konoha and third, set up a meeting for all the Uzumaki's. Namely those in the group plus Kushina and Kasumi.

"The target seems to be getting closer, the dragon tattoo is acting weird." Naruto informed the group.

Natsumi kept glancing at Naruto shyly and then blushing. She had developed a minor crush on him since he saved her from Orochimaru. Naruto didn't seem to notice or care, being completely focused on the task at hand.

"Naruto-kun, what do you plan on doing once we get to the sword? How do you suppose we will deal with anyone who is protecting it?" Nina asked.

"Well, the dragons didn't specify much except that I must get the sword and the sword much accept me, so all is fair game I guess.

I could play hero and go by myself, but our aim is to get things done as fast as we can so that Akatsuki can return after meeting my mom and sister."

Nina nodded at him, it seemed like a good plan. Take care of threats swiftly and quickly.

Suddenly Nina stiffened, causing the group to look at her. She was acting as their scout, as she could see for ten miles in every direction.

"What is it Nina-san?" Konan asked her new comrade.

One word made the entire group tense. "A medic-nin with a large amount of chakra, around Kage-level...", Nina continued, "The sword seems to be in her possession. I can see a blood seal under her left shoulder."

Nagato seemed to be in thought for a while. "Hm... in the worst case, the most powerful medic-nin is Senju Tsunade, so lets assume we'll encounter her."

"Who is Tsunade?" Natsumi inquired.

"She is considered one of the strongest kunoichi currently alive. One of the three Sannins, another you have seen was Orochimaru. Her expertise in Medicine arts is supposedly unmatched." Naruto responded.

The group looked at the boy curiously, to which his response was... "I know a lot about her from my mother. She is the godmother that never came to visit me. To get the sword all we have to do is make a bet to her. Probably one she thinks she can win while actually we win."

"Naruto-san, if I may, please let me handle her alone in a one on one fight. Seeing as how she is praised as one of the strongest Kunoichi, she won't hesitate to accept my challenge. Additionally she's been out of duty for years now and is probably rusty. Add to that she will most definitely underestimate me, you can be sure that we'll get the sword." Nina suggested.

The group of five who had seen her fight understood perfectly what the real reason behind the fight was.

* * *

Senju remote compound | Five minutes later

* * *

Senju Tsunade found herself and her apprentice surrounded by about twenty-five Jōnin level and above ninja. While she was confident in her skills, she knew perfectly well when the odds were against her.

"What do you people want from me?" She demanded.

"You have something that belongs to my clan, Tsunade-san. A sword called Ryūjin." Naruto calmly stated.

Tsunade responded with a snarl. "I won't give it to anyone! It is one of the last few things that my grandfather had left as heirlooms, it was given to him by my great-grandfather's brother himself!"

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was aware of the history between the Uzumaki and Senju clans.

The Senju clan was actually the Uzumaki who had abandoned whirlpool to 'explore'. In whirlpool country they were not considered in high regards, as they had abandoned family, in a sense. But when Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju formed Konoha, the Uzumaki tried to re-establish a good relationship, and he knew some deals were made.

Where Ryūjin comes in between this, Naruto didn't know. But what he did know...

"Don't be ridiculous, that sword won't ever accept anyone other than a dragon summoner with Uzumaki blood to be its master. It is a legendary sword of the dragon clan, while I don't know how it came to be with the Senju, it had been 'missing' ever since my great-grandfather's death." Naruto sneered.

Tsunade snarled at the boy, she knew he was right. She had tried multiple times to use that sword, but nothing worked. Same for her father, mother and anyone else who tried. Maybe the boy was telling the truth, but the sword belong to her grandfather, not him.

Seeing the discussion getting heated, and almost everyone getting into battle stances, Nina decided to butt in.

"Tsunade-san, how about a little bet?" Nina suggested.

Now that got her attention. If there is one thing she never backs out from, its a bet.

"Yes, you can choose anyone from this group to be your opponent, and if you beat that person we will just go away. If we win then you surrender the sword to the boy.

Of course I don't expect you to pick up a real challenge like me, you are an old drunken hag after all."

Hearing those words Tsunade fumed. "Drunken old hag! I will show you! You know what - I challenge YOU to fight. To sweeten the deal, if you win I will even give you my grandfather's necklace on top of that sword to the brat. But if I win, and I will, you and the brat will lick my feet."

She raised an eyebrow at her demand, but nodded nevertheless, confident in her plan. Others got away from the two women as they got ready to fight.

Tsunade was confident in her victory, she was the strongest kunoichi in the elemental countries after all. No other female could beat her, and only a few people were just strong enough to be able to accomplish it, all of whom she could recognize.

Nina recognized that look. That arrogant, cocky, overconfident look. As soon as she saw it she knew what she was expecting to be a challenge was actually going to be a piece of cake if she does this correctly and surprises the blond hag.

"You know Tsunade-san, my eyes can see right through your genjutsu, so I know how ugly you really look. You try to cover it up and hide your age. But a genjutsu is no real match for natural youth is it? It's useless.

I myself look only a little younger than you, while if you cancel that genjutsu I could call you grandma."

Tsunade was slowly but surely falling for Nina's taunts, finally she charge at her, fist cocked back with a LOT of compressed chakra on it.

_'Damn, if that fist connects properly it can probably break a mountain..'_ Naruto thought. He was analyzing the technique with his eyes, covered by his sunglasses.

Natsumi was watching the one she considered her new idol about to battle with her saviour. She was quite curious of the results.

The reason she had accepted Tsunade as an idol so quickly was because healing fascinated her to no end. She wanted to out-do Tsunade, leave her so far behind that she couldn't even spot her...

She was broken out of her thoughts by Tsunade's battlecry.

"Eat THIS!" She yelled, charging at Nina, who just smirked and got into a stance that seemed to indicate she was going to spin...

Taking a deep breath, Nina jumped in the air and spun, releasing massive amounts of chakra with all her concentration.

" **Uzukaiten!** "(Whirlpool Divination Spin, S-rank)

The result was a huge whirlpool of chakra that seemed to be divided in two parts. The inward layer was chakra being expelled extremely quickly from Nina, at the end of which Tsunade was suspended.

The second layer was the giant cloud of chakra that was the result of the extremely fast release from Nina being sucked back towards her, the cloud moved like a whirlpool

If someone were to touch it, he would get sucked in till he got to second layer, and then pushed back, only to be sucked in again. All the while the violent chakra would do damage to the opponent's body.

Tsunade was caught right in the middle of the technique, there was no escape. Instead of pushing her out, the technique was pulling her in, towards Nina, while the constant flow of chakra Nina was releasing kept pushing her away.

So in short, she was going to be battered by the technique till it was cancelled.

Nina showed no mercy, took no chance at all. She continued the technique for two minutes straight. When she finally stopped, Tsunade collapsed, breathing and heartbeat erratic. Nina too was breathing heavily. Even with the Uzumaki reserves she inherited from her mother, that technique was extremely taxing, and to maintain it for this long was something she would never have thought to try. But still, she didn't want to risk it.

Having seen a little of what Orochimaru was capable of, she was a bit wary of Tsunade. Even with Nagato with her and a massive amount of surprise factors, they had failed to take Orochimaru down.

For now though, Nina was happy with the fact that she had done it.

She lay there, the greatest medic-nin alive, beaten in one move, within two minutes. Complete humiliation, may god bless the soul that would face her when she woke up.

Shizune gasped and ran to her mentor, and immediately began healing.

No one from the group paid the mid-jōnin level girl much thought. There was no one in the group that couldn't handle her except Natsumi, and with how many of them were around, it was impossible for Shizune to do a sneak attack on her.

Nina walked towards the duo, and so did Naruto. Finally Naruto told Nina to open the blood seal with Tsunade's blood, while he removed her necklace.

"What do you think you are doing? You should wait till Tsunade-sama wakes up!" Shizune all but yelled at the two of them. Tears were clearly visible in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, lest she humiliate her mentor even more.

Naruto just responded with a bored tone, "You really think we know nothing about her? She has made thousands of bets and she rarely ever pays up. Thats how she owes so many people fortunes. Hell she owes my mother twenty thousand ryō. But we will get that later someday, for now since we obviously won the bet we are taking our winnings and leaving."

Shizune wanted to protest but the conditions were not in her favor. She alone stood no chance against all of them, and the redhead hyūga had defeated Tsunade with a single move.

When the bloodseal finally released the sword, all that were present marvelled its beauty.

The sheath was pure black, with intricate silver dragon designs on it. When Naruto pulled the blade out of the sheath, he was amazed at how incredibly deadly it looked.

The blade was red-black in colour, it had not a single scratch on it, but you could tell it was thousands of years old. The grip was black in colour, the handguard was made of two silver dragons on each side.

Naruto grabbed the handle and pulled the sword out, as soon as he did though, he heard a voice that was not his or Kyūbi's in his head.

_'What do you value most in your life?'_

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Naruto answered. "My family, those that I love, and those that love me back."

The sword hummed in approval, before the silver dragons sprouted red wings, that looked exactly like the blade, black at the edges. All in all, the sword was exotic.

To check if the sword had accepted him, Naruto tried to channel his wind natured chakra into it, and grinned when he saw the sword glow bluish with saw like movement.

A huge grin plastered on his face as he raised the sword over his head. Nagato cheered him on as he whooped in victory.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Don't forget to review! If you don't then this big bad monster that hides under your bed will eat you alive.


	7. Reconciliation

A short note for you about the fight between Nina and Tsunade → In all her arrogance and overconfidence Tsunade jumped head first into a trap and severely underestimated her opponent. Nina on the other hand predicted Tsunade's actions perfectly and used her taunts to lure her into the range of one of her ultimate techniques. This was the only reason she was able to defeat Tsunade so quickly. While in overall strength she is definitely ahead of Tsunade, she isn't at a level where she can beat S-call nin with one move. She is S-class herself, but nowhere near the level of Madara Uchiha, or even Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reconciliation**

* * *

Hi no Kuni

* * *

Naruto, his friends, and other members of Akatsuki were currently gathered up in a small clearing where they were setting up camps to stay the night. Naruto himself was perfectly aware of Nagato's impatience when it came to meeting his mother and sister, but his cousin still never failed to remind him of it.

He almost rolled his eyes when Nagato felt the need to mention it, again. "We can finally contact Kushina-san now, what are you waiting for? Now Naruto, you have no reason to delay it again, right? I have a special surprise for you depending on your answer."

If Naruto hadn't already known, the irritated smile on Nagato's face made it more than clear it wasn't a good kind of surprise. _'If the brat keeps delaying the meeting any more, there is going to be a second moon in the sky...'_

"Hehe... of course not Nagato-san! I myself wonder how they are doing. It has been so long... a bit more than a year, right? I was merely doing what was necessary, I had no intention to delay this any more than what was unavoidable. I think you already know that."

Nagato nodded, it had been more than a year since they had met at the valley where Hanzō had confronted them, and they were betrayed. A year since he found out there were more of Uzumaki clan than just himself.

A year since he found out he had family left.

There was brief silence as they went into some personal flashbacks on what they did during the year. Then Naruto decided to see what his new summons had in store for him.

"See you soon." Going through the standard signs of summoning, he slammed his hand on the ground after biting to give blood sacrifice.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" [Summoning Technique]

There was no need for putting too much chakra, as he only needed a courier dragon. A moderate puff of smoke later, there was a horse sized dragon with blue scales in front of Naruto. Its body was lean and streamlined, more suited for speed than strength.

"Greetings Summoner, I am Irden, at your service. What is my task?" Her voice was smooth, but not musical, like the Dragon queen Aradace's. [Irden = Quest]

Naruto handed her the scroll in which he had written down a detailed description of the events that took place in his year long training, as well as a request for them to meet. "Please take this scroll to the Uzumaki compound in Konoha and give it to Kushina Uzumaki or Kasumi Uzumaki. You will know where it is as there is a giant red spiral marking the training ground with the clan symbol which should be easily visible from the sky."

The dragon named Irden gave her master a nod took the scroll in her mouth, and prepared to take flight. Just before going airborne, she turned her head towards Naruto. "Please summon Aradace-sama so that she can explain your duties and abilities as a dragon summoner." As soon as Naruto gave her a nod showing he got her message, the lean blue dragon took flight towards Konoha.

Irden seemed fairly fast, making Naruto wonder how fast the phoenix summons of his sister would be, if that speed was considered slow in their comparison. Deciding that he will see them later anyway, he moved on to his current task, summoning of the dragon queen. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Aradace no Ryū**!" (Summoning Technique: Aradace of the Dragon Clan)

There was a giant puff of smoke, out of which came the familiar sight of the golden dragon queen. As she leaned forward, then the Ryūjin on Naruto's back started to glow. Naruto wondered what was happening, _'Probably checking if the sword is real...'_ he mused.

His musings were stopped when the world around him changed. "What!..."

He looked around, indeed, instead of the small forest clearing he was now in some mountain region with lots of caves and clouds.

"What the hell..."

Aradace chuckled when the little summoner looked around in panic and wonder. "Relax Naruto-chan, I just reverse summoned you here, and will send you back soon. The reason was I didn't want to reveal any of the our secrets to anyone but our summoner."

Naruto relaxed after hearing that. It made sense now that he thought about it. Nothing is invincible, even though Kaa-chan had told him that Dragon scales were nearly impossible to get through, he knew that _nearly_ wasn't quite completely. And the rare cases where it can somehow fail was to be kept secret, or their battle prowess would take a huge hit.

In ninja world, a loud ninja that boasts about how awesome he is and points out his own techniques' workings is useless. Secrets are required for survival, the less people that know about what you do and how you do it, the better.

Aradace's melodic voice brought him back from his musings. She had changed to her human form, and was now sitting on the ground in front of him, long golden hair flowing in the winds.

"Now as you may have already known, the dragon clan is infamous for our scales. They are what makes people think we are invincible.

The reality is far from it though. I will admit it is extremely hard to get by dragon scales, but if you put enough effort in it, it can be done. This is going to take some time explaining, so please relax and sit down."

After Naruto did so, she continued.

"I have lived for around two thousand years, and my own scales have given up more than a dozen times till now. I will let you know what you _must_ avoid getting hit by, so that our weakness remains a secret. Us dragons cannot reproduce, all of us are females. We are doomed to go extinct sooner or later, but we plan on prolonging survival of our clan as much as possible. Even losing a single one of our sisters is extremely painful for us.

When the Rikudō Sennin had fought the Jūbi, he summoned the entire Phoenix and Dragon populace, along with four other clans - namely the Hydra, the Night Wolves, the Arctic Bears and the Great Panthers. The Phoenix and Dragon Clans, being patriarchal clans at that time had left with only their entire male populace, while the other four took everyone they had.

The fight was vicious, and everyone who fought except a few Hydra and the Sage himself perished. Those Hydra too only survived because of their ability to divide and reform themselves, even if their body is broken into many pieces.

With all the males gone, only us female dragons were left. Same thing happened with the Phoenix clan. So that's how all phoenix and dragon summons are female and cannot reproduce."

Aradace bit back a grimace, no matter how long it might have been, recounting that event still brought sorrow. It wasn't a fact to be proud of that the males in her time didn't think of the females as fighters, but they weren't treated poorly and had the same rights ignoring the battlefield. Hence she didn't hold any grudge against those who perished on the battlefield that day, fighting alongside the Rikudō Sennin.

"That aside, our scales can be pierced by extremely powerful elemental attacks, soul attacks, demonic energy based attacks and divine attacks. An example of one such attack would be any elemental technique used by a Bijū or a Jinchūriki who is cloaked or in their tailed form. Or any technique far surpassing what is considered S-rank, even if no special chakra is used for it.

In your Ryū-sennin mode your entire body will be covered in extremely fine dragon scales, you must make sure not to get them pierced, ever. If they do then it takes a long time, I would say a week or more for them to completely form back. The more the damage, the longer the recovery period.

During that recovery period you can still access your scales, but it will still have the dents from your previous battle. Anyway I hope you can dodge all those attacks that pose a threat to us, any other will have no effect on you when your dragon armor is active."

She smiled at that, while it had a few weaknesses, it basically gave you more than five minutes of being near invincible in battles, which was more than enough to turn tides in even the most vicious battles.

Naruto took a moment to absorb all the information given to him. "So basically when I activate my Ryū-sennin mode, I become immune to any and all physical attacks, in addition to which most ninjutsu will have no effect on me, except the extremely powerful ones.

The Ryū-sennin mode is useless against demonic, soul based and divine attacks. Am I right so far?"

"Not really. The Ryū-sennin mode is not _useless_ against those attacks, it is just weak. If the attacks are powerful enough, they can get to you. Otherwise you will be protected. At the very least it will give you additional resistance from the attack. If a demonic elemental attack manages to hit you, and is powerful enough to completely obliterate you, with our protection you will at least survive."

That was good, Naruto grinned.

Aradace decided to continue her explanation, as Naruto seemed to have gotten her point. "The next thing you need to know is that you _must_ be within a hundred meters of Ryūjin to be able to go into Ryū-sennin mode. The sword is your link with the dragon realm, the moment you lose it - you won't be able to use any of our abilities except the basic summoning.

But that's not the only thing Ryūjin is capable of doing. There are a few special attacks and attributes that sword has. It actually had six special abilities when the Rikudō Sennin used it, but after the battle with Jūbi, the sword was weakened since we lost half our population. Its abilities are only half of what they used to be, both in number and power.

The Ryūjin is an indestructible weapon, but it can be further weakened if you're not careful. If it goes too low on souls, it starts 'starving', or if a soul is particularly powerful it may disrupt the blade's energy. Making the swords' abilities less powerful.

Just make sure that you have at least five souls in it at all times and you should be okay, and if you beat any kage-level or higher opponent make sure you go into your mind-scape and converse with the sword to check its status. It is not sentient, but there are certain predefined functions that it is set to perform. Including checking the worthiness of the wielder as well as informing them of the status of souls contained from time to time.

Other than that there isn't much I have to tell you right now. Ah, and you will be able to see how many souls you have in your sword through your dragon tattoo, the one I gave you with my bite.

And if you lose your sword you will be able to track it again with the help of the tattoo."

Naruto nodded, but still there was one thing bothering him. "What are these abilities that you keep mentioning?"

Aradace took a deep breath before answering his question. "I will explain every ability you gain from us dragons and Ryūjin one by one, listen carefully.

The first and foremost is the ability to cover yourself in dragon scales, when you do that you are considered to be in Ryū-sennin mode. To be able to enter it you must have Ryūjin within a hundred meters from your body, preferably in your contact. When you want to enter it, channel your chakra in this pattern... or do these hand-signs... "

Naruto quickly copied the procedure with his Yogengan, and nodded at her to continue.

"I will now tell you about the three abilities that the Ryūjin has been left with.

First is the " **Soul Drain** " – If the opponent is fatally wounded and is losing life force, then that life force can be sucked into the Ryūjin, effectively trapping his or her soul. This will increase Ryūjin's power, and also by extension the capabilities you have in your Ryū-Sennin mode. You can use Sennin mode for at least three minutes every day as of now.

For every soul you add to your sword, there is one more second you have each time you go into your Ryū-sennin mode. The souls aren't consumed in this process, hence your Ryū-sennin mode should become longer as time passes. Unless you consume the souls in the sword for other purposes."

Looking him in the eyes to see if he wasn't missing anything, Aradace continued. "Thus you can see that souls are very basic need your sword has, which you will need to meet.

The second ability of Ryūjin is the " **Divine Edge** " – This is a permanently active technique that allows your sword to cut through almost anything by covering it with a very thin layer of divine energy generated by the souls in the sword. It will cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. The only exceptions being a divine shield of any type or elemental demonic chakra and the likes of them - that is, the same weakness that the dragon scales have.

That means a Jinchūriki's standard demon chakra cloak won't protect them from the Ryūjin. But if they convert the demonic chakra into elemental one - then that elemental demonic chakra will be strong enough to resist your sword.

The third and final ability is the **Dragon Strike** also known as **Soul Strike** – This is one of the most feared techniques of the Ryūjin. You can use the souls in your sword to create a dragon made of soul energy which will charge in a straight line towards your opponent.

There is no defense against this attack, the only option is to dodge. If you pour enough souls into this attack, anything will die. With an attack powered by around one hundred souls even a Bijū will die. For normal people one soul is more than enough.

Of course, the energy build up will be great enough that your opponents will be wary of the attack, and will try to dodge. If they are stupid enough they will try to block, but the red-black soul dragon will go straight through any defense and rip the soul off from anyone in its path.

It has a range limit though, after getting about five hundred meters away from Ryūjin you will lose authority over the souls, and thus your attack will dissipate. This will also set the souls free, letting them move on to their afterlife.

To counter this you can run behind your attack, and it will keep going as long as you are within range. A single soul attack has the same power as an A-rank ninjutsu. And once you release a soul you cannot recall it unless you drain it again using your sword, for which you will need to be fast in catching the soul before it escapes."

Naruto sat there and absorbed all the information. So he had to constantly collect souls, which meant he will need to increase his kill count. Oh well, it wasn't like he lacked enemies. Now at least they will be of some use. "No chakra needed for this?"

The dragon queen's grin was all the answer he needed. "Naruto-chan, do you have any more questions?"

"Hm.. well not really. Anything else I must know?"

Unexpectedly, the dragon queen giggled and pulled him into her lap and held him close. "Why so serious Naruto-chan? You're much too young to be so business-like."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't seem to think way when you gave him a task that could have got me killed. What changed?"

"Aww... don't think poor of me because of that. What changed is that you are _my master now_. While before you and I had no ties. Also, I wouldn't have given you the task if I didn't think you could accomplish it safely. And you seemed to have many powerful people there to protect you from any danger."

Naruto gave her an almost imperceptible nod. "True, but since you pulled me in here without letting me inform others about what's happening first, it would be best to finish this fast before they start to panic. So I'd prefer if you continue with the explanation please, Aradace-sama."

She felt only slightly offended when he indirectly accused of poor work ethic, but then giggled mentally at the fact that such a small child was able to rile her up. "You will go far Naruto-chan. I'm sure of it."

She ignored the uncomfortable look on the boy's face due to sitting on her lap ' _Not comfortable around me yet? Hm... that's not it, he trusts me to an extent, but clearly not completely. It's a matter of time I suppose though, I will support him no matter what, so our bond will grow strong enough some day.'_

"One last thing before you go Naruto-chan, the noble summon clans only take **one** summoner at a time, so if you ever want another to have dragon contract, you will need to give yours up first. So don't let anyone sign it unless you are willing to break ties with us. It will be a great insult to us by the way, if you break ties. I will be _very very sad_."

Her eyes made it perfectly clear that upsetting her won't have pleasant outcomes, Naruto simply gave her a nod. "I don't plan on doing anything like that Aradace-sama. I feel honored to have your clan as my personal summons, and I am not stupid enough to throw it all away."

Aradace smiled at the boy, he was pretty smart for an eight year old. "There is something else too I want you to know. Only you must know."

Naruto gave her a questioning glance, what more did he have to know?

She leaned forward their faces were less than an inch apart. If Naruto was intimidated, he didn't show it. But he removed his glasses revealing his dōjutsu. The central pupil was sharpened to observe the entity that was holding him.

Being so close, he noticed many fine details he wouldn't have been able to notice otherwise. Her breath was much warmer than a normal person's, almost hot. Her skin was covered in very fine scales, which were visible even to the naked eye if observed carefully. Her golden eyes seemed to burn with an internal fire as she stared at him. And lastly even her skin was hot to touch, not enough to burn, but as if she had been the intense heat of a desert for hours.

Her smooth melodic voice interrupted his observations. "There is a prophecy that describes the birth of a child who will be the bringer of darkness **or** peace to the world. Either way will not complete, but it will be great change. No matter which path he takes, it will be full of chaos, pain and death.

That dōjutsu probably marks you as the one. As the Queen of the noble clan of dragons I want you to know that we will back you up _no matter your choice_. If you deem it necessary to bring darkness upon the world for whatever reason - even if it is selfish and evil, we will still follow you, no matter what the others might think.

Now, good luck and never hesitate to summon! We get quite bored here..."

Naruto chuckled, and told her not to worry about it as he will be using their help whenever he needs it. He may not have shown it, but he was moved by the unshakable loyalty this entity was giving him... she was currently more powerful than him, of that he had no doubts. Then why?

He was left to ponder this on his own later, as with the discussion now concluded Aradace canceled the reverse summoning and Naruto reappeared in front of Akatsuki once more.

* * *

Back at the clearing

* * *

A puff of smoke indicated his arrival back in between the Akatsuki, along with Natsumi and Nina.

"So, how did it go, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at the blond haired girl, and gave them all a thumbs up. "It went great! Aradace-sama told me what I should do and my new abilities as the Ryū-sennin. I am much stronger than before now. But I need to train with Kenjutsu..."

Everyone in the group looked at each other. No one was really proficient in the ways of the sword in the little group.

Yahiko had Suiton ninjutsu and Taijutsu, Konan her Origami ninjutsu, Nina had Jūken Taijutsu, but no one had any experience with Kenjutsu.

He didn't bother hiding his disappointment. "Well I guess I will need to wait till I get back with kaa-chan."

"Seems so, unfortunately. What do we do now though?" Nagato questioned. His first priority right now, along with all of his friends, was to become stronger. Strong enough to take down Sanshōuo no Hanzō.

"Well, we wait till my kaa-chan and nee-chan get here. It shouldn't take too long considering we are not too far away from Konoha."

_'I will know more about my mother once I meet her sister... I was so young when she died... Naruto's age?'_ Nagato thought.

The rest of them nodded, at ninja speeds they were at most a day away from Konoha's walls, so they set camp to wait for the arrival of their guests.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Kasumi stood in the centre of the private training grounds of the Uzumaki compound with a fierce determination in her eyes. She had trained hard _'I am ready, I can do this. Today is the day I will face my phoenix summons test.'_

No matter how much she tried convincing herself, she was a bit nervous. But she had to do it, or her Onii-chan will get too far ahead of her, and then she would be a burden to him. Kasumi was never going to tolerate being a burden. She wanted to help her brother and mother, and she would do anything she had to in order to accomplish that.

Going through the summoning seals, she slammed her hands on the ground. " **Kuchiyose no jutsu!** "

The world around her changed.

* * *

Summoning Realm | Phoenix Clan

* * *

Kasumi found herself staring at a fairly large phoenix sitting a few feet in front of her. The bird was made completely out of dazzling golden flames, and its red eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She waited for a minute to see if the magnificent bird talks to her, but when the phoenix didn't seem to mind just staring at her, she decided to take the lead instead. "Um.. hello? I am Kasumi Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

She was quite nervous, the summoning hadn't gone how she had expected, but she was ready for surprises anyway...

"You can call me Ragoth child. Do you know why I brought you here?" [Ragoth = Heaven]

"To test me?"

"Correct. Your test is to prove that you can sacrifice. Your task will be to kill your brother. On accomplishing that you will be granted the glory and power that only the phoenix can have. The power to burn anything, and last forever. You will be an unstoppable force that cannot be destroyed."

Kasumi didn't even wait to think before responding. "Absolutely not! No power is enough compared to my Onii-chan and Kaa-chan! My family is the reason I want power, there is no way that I am going to sacrifice them to get what, more power?

There are more ways to attain power, and I will find another if this way requires me to give up my family."

Ragoth narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "Hm... since it has been so long since we last had a summoner, I will give you another chance. Don't make a habit of denying me girl, I assure you it's not wise."

With that the phoenix let out a massive shriek, and within moments a smaller phoenix about four feet long and with a impressive wing span of twenty five feet appeared in front of them. "You called for me mistress?"

"Yes, Riylm. Child, your task is to beat her in combat, use any means necessary." [Riylm = Lost]

With that the larger phoenix summon took to the sky and exploded.

' _A teleportation technique? I felt no trace of chakra or any hint of direction where she went...'_

Riylm didn't waste a moment. She was a novice, but she would give it her all.

Kasumi watched the phoenix carefully, she didn't know what they were capable of, but she had prepared for anything they could hopefully throw at her.

" **Phoenix Style: Fire Wave**!"

A large golden and slightly unnatural looking fire erupted from from the phoenix's mouth. You could tell it was different from the normal fire, it was much... smoother and controlled, and its heat was much more intense than what one could expect.

Kasumi used her god-like water affinity to make a thick shield of water that intercepted the attack, and then dodged out of its range before her shield could be penetrated.

She didn't have to think much on how to counter attack. Fire was weak against water, and when it came to water, there were few who could compete with her despite her young age. " **Suiton: Mizurappa**!" [Water Release: Violent water wave]

Shooting a high pressure torrent of water at the small phoenix, Kasumi concentrated on her next technique. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

She created around seven hundred clones without hand seals, massive amount that intimidated the phoenix greatly. It was as if all of a sudden an entire army had surrounded her. After two years of using the technique daily she had mastered it to its peak, no longer requiring the hand seal to perform it.

The clones started running around the phoenix in a circular formation. Kasumi knew that flying things couldn't turn on their heels, as such, she had an advantage as long as she can use the bird's blind spots.

Riylm was getting desperate. She now had no idea which one was her real opponent, so she decided to use one of their more wide ranged techniques, hoping that the copies of her opponent weren't sturdy enough to survive, or she was doomed.

" **Phoenix Style: Torrent of Fury**!"

The small bird combusted like a bomb, and then closed in on the clones at alarming speeds.

Kasumi's eyes widened as the phoenix tore through the army of clones, while they kept throwing various water jutsu at the bird.

_'The water is having almost no effect... There has to be some way to counter this fire...'_

The phoenix continued tearing through her clones, and she decided to hide her real self and sort out through a plan.

_'If I cannot put the flames out... then I will prevent them from burning in the first place!_

_Any kind of fire needs oxygen to burn, be it normal fire, Amaterasu, or maybe even phoenix fire. If I use my wind manipulation to move all the fresh oxygen away from the bird...'_

With a new plan in place, Kasumi gave mental commands to her clones.

While majority kept distracting the phoenix with Water techniques, around twenty stayed behind and manipulated wind so that they can guide the oxygen away from the phoenix. Their numbers were dwindling fast, already about half of them had been destroyed.

Riylm slowly found her techniques using more and more power, much more than what they should, then it became harder to breath. Slowly but surely, the phoenix collapsed, with a few more water jutsu and more wind manipulation, it lost consciousness.

Kasumi dismissed her clones with a satisfied smile. She did it! It was clear to her now that phoenix fire did need oxygen to burn, albeit much less than normal fire. Additionally it was much hotter, and highly resistant against being put out. Before she could celebrate her victory, the first phoenix she had appeared before, who had introduced herself as Ragoth descended from the skies.

"Very well done child, I'm impressed. Now finish it."

"What do you mean, Ragoth-sama?" Kasumi asked suspiciously. _'She hasn't been behaving like what kaa-chan said boss summons usually do...'_

"I mean exactly that, kill her to confirm your victory. Once you are done I will hand over the summoning rights to you."

Kasumi contemplated on her options. She could kill the phoenix, of course, but will it be worth it? And why? Why would the Phoenix Queen want her to kill one of their own? Additionally, killing a phoenix and then becoming the summoner won't put her on good terms with the rest, which will be a disadvantage for her.

Then she realized, the phoenix queen _didn't_ want her to kill Riylm. This was a test. Kasumi smiled. "I understand what you mean Ragoth-sama. If I had accepted your offer to kill Riylm then I wouldn't have been worthy for the phoenix contract, am I right?"

The large phoenix began shrinking, and then transformed into a female with two golden wings on her back, burning with phoenix fire. The woman, in one word, looked majestic.

Ragoth smiled at the little girl. "Smart girl you are Kasumi-chan.

Your first test was loyalty which you proved by not betraying your family. Your second test was vitality, which you proved by defeating Riylm. Your third test was nobility, which you proved by sparing Riylm. And your final test was wisdom, which you have already shown by figuring out the true meaning behind this test.

Congratulations, I am proud to tell you that you are the new Phoenix summoner. You have passed all four of our tests and shown the qualities that a phoenix must have."

Then Ragoth reached in her dress, and took out a silver pendant. "This is the phoenix pendant. As long as you wear it, you will be able to use phoenix powers.

In fact, this will essentially make you a phoenix that remains in her human form. You will be able to cast phoenix fire in battles, convert yourself into phoenix fire, and make yourself invulnerable to most attacks. Of course you won't be able to use any ninjutsu when you turn yourself into phoenix fire, but it still is a handy ability.

The next stage will be the phoenix sennin mode. You will be able to convert yourself into a phoenix by summoning a large amount of phoenix fire around you, making a fire cloak that resembles a phoenix.

You will be as powerful as me in phoenix sennin mode, and you can fly. The downside is that it uses your chakra reserves, so overuse can exhaust you badly.

Whenever you want to use any phoenix ability, channel chakra into the pendant, it will glow golden and then do what you wish.

That's all I have to tell you."

Kasumi was ecstatic! This was great, she passed the test.

"Ah, also, here - take these swords. They are meant to be used with phoenix fire, but you can use them as regular swords as well. They don't have any special abilities per se, but they are almost indestructible and can channel phoenix fire.

If you are a kenjutsu user, they are most definitely better than any regular sword. Not like those legendaries like Ryūjin or Samehada and the like, but it's something. Good luck!"

As soon as Kasumi touched the swords, she found herself back the training fields in Uzumaki compound.

She sighed contentedly. Now all she had to do was wait for... Before she could finish her thoughts, she saw her mother enter the compound. She ran off to tell her mother about her recent progress. "KAA-CHAN!"

_'Kaa-chan is going to be proud!'_

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Both of them had been chatting for a while now. They hadn't received any word from Naruto, and they were both getting worried.

By now, surely Naruto would have completed the summons test, or will do that soon. They decided to wait for his letter, like he had promised he would send with a dragon.

Just as they were about to walk inside the compound building, a blue shimmer off in the distance caught their eyes.

"Kaa-chan, what is that?"

"It's a bird, obviously. Though it is really shiny for a bird, it is almost as if it has.."

"...scales, like dragon!" Kasumi finished, with excitement.

_'Finally!'_ both of them thought.

A few moments later, a medium sized slender blue dragon descended in front of them.

"I would assume that you are Uzumaki Kushina-san and Kasumi-chan?" It said.

Both of them nodded furiously. They were both excited to finally get all kinds of interesting news from Naruto.

If only they knew how shocking the news really was...

"Naruto-kun has sent me here to give you this scroll... I will be waiting here till you write a response."

With that she handed the scroll she was given by Naruto and sat down for a quick nap.

Kasumi and Kushina eagerly opened the scroll, unconsciously fighting over who gets to opens it. After a short struggle Kushina snatched the scroll away and glared at Kasumi, who glared right back before they realized what they were doing and broke into giggles.

"Sorry Kaa-chan..."

"It's okay."

The dragon seemed to be mildly amused by their fight, but didn't comment on it. Then both started reading the scroll...

Hi Kaa-chan and Kasumi-chan!

Hope you're doing well? A lot has happened since I have been away from home, but I can't tell you everything or I will have to write a whole book, so I will tell you the basic stuff.

First of all, Uzumaki clan isn't as extinct as we thought it was. I found one of our male members, who also managed to activate the Rinnegan, in Rain country. But there is something very interesting you must know! He told me his mother's name was Uzumaki Shiki, that's the name of your sister, am I right Kaa-chan? 

If I remember right, then that means he is not only from our clan he is our close relative too! He wants to meet you and Kasumi soon, but he can't come to Konoha. Please let us know when we can meet.

There was also this woman, Uzumaki Nina who helped us save another Uzumaki, Natsumi from Wave country and Orochimaru...

Before Kasumi could comprehend what had happened, Kushina fainted from shock.

"Kaa-chan!"

Kasumi tried to wake Kushina up, but apparently she was out cold for at least a while.

Sighing she picked up the letter and continued to read.

_'I wonder what caused her to faint... she is not someone who would simply faint if you tell her she has new clan members, or some old relatives are found? She would be happy, that I would expect... but what caused her to faint?'_

We now have all of these people with me, but Nagato and his group need to return to Rain country to perform their duties as soon as possible. So please hurry.

We will discuss everything when you get here.

I hope you are both fine, and I love you both.

Safe Journey to here, my dragon summon will guide you to my location.

Naruto

Kasumi rolled back the scroll. She was extremely excited and nervous at the same time.

_'We are going to have a bigger family! But how will they react when they come to know about mine and Naruto's condition? I hope they react nicely, or I will make sure we have a smaller family...but Kaa-chan always told me Uzumaki's have always put family above all, so it probably won't be necessary.'_

Just then Kushina started to regain consciousness, and as soon as she did, she jumped up grabbed the scroll from Kasumi's hands started to read it again. All over her face there were various expressions that Kasumi could read.

Shock, disbelief, hope and anger.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kasumi asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Kasumi-chan, I cannot tell as I don't want you to get your hopes too high and then shatter them. But I just hope this means what I think it does." Kushina was trying to sound calm but completely failing in hiding the apprehension in her voice.

Kasumi was really confused by her mother's reaction to the good news. Even more when she saw a tear fall down her cheek.

_'Why is Kaa-chan reacting this way? I don't understand...'_

"Get ready Kasumi-chan, we are going to leave _now_."

Nodding, Kasumi set off to take all the essentials that might be needed, including various weapons and sealing equipment.

Since the time Naruto had been away, she had been concentrating on Fūinjutsu more and more, until it became her main area of expertise. She had been fascinated by all the possibilities it opens, and her desire to continue the legacy of her family as Fūinjutsu masters also helped.

Of course she was nowhere near her mother's level, but she could be called a fūinjutsu mistress if given some more time to study. She had developed her own modified version of tracking seals for instance. Her version allows multiple people who have the same seal to be able to tell where the others are located, and if close enough they will even be able to talk to each other.

Her motivation had been the ability it gave to be able to tell where Naruto was located, of course. Once she gets the seal on him, their communication problems will be reduced drastically. Once her packing was done, she exited the compound and joined up with her mother.

"Are you ready, kaa-chan?"

"It would be better if you follow us with your phoenix summon. I can fly with Naruto's summon, since mine can't fly."

Nodding, Kasumi summoned a medium sized phoenix and got on top of it. "Lead the way, Dragon-san."

With that, they took off to the sky.

* * *

Back with Naruto

* * *

Kushina and Kasumi and just arrived, and ever since her arrival Kushina had been staring wide-eyed at Natsumi.

No one really understood what was going on, until Kasumi spoke up. "She had been acting strangely ever since she read your message. Kaa-chan? Are you okay?"

When Kasumi poked her to get some attention, Kushina fainted.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Is it really normal for her to behave like that Naruto-kun?" Nagato asked, slightly confused by her aunt's behaviour.

"No... This is actually the first time she actually passed out during a conversation. Of course I don't think we can call it a conversation as she did not really speak anything since she got here."

Naruto and Kasumi both wanted to know what was going on with their mother, but they would have to wait it seemed.

Finally Kushina woke up. Then as soon as her gaze fell on Natsumi, she went bug-eyed. "What is your name?" she asked, looking at Natsumi's direction.

From her tone, she almost seemed afraid of the answer.

Not seeing any reason not to respond, Natsumi confidently answered. "Natsumi Uzumaki."

As soon as the word 'Natsumi' had left her mouth though, she was crushed in a hug from a crying Kushina.

What they heard Kushina say in between her sobs surprised everyone present.

"I am so sorry my musume, I promise you will never be alone again. I should have looked more for you... I am so so sorry..."

Now it was Natsumi's turn to be surprised. This woman, was her _mother?_

She didn't know what to feel right now. She wouldn't have been too surprised if she had met some relative, really. As she was going to meet people from her clan, the probability was quite high.

But her _mother_?

Where has she been for the last ten years? Where was she when her daughter was sold because of a bloodline that had been inherited from her!

"Where have you been all my life? What do you expect me to do? Just accept you? If you really loved me why did you leave me alone in the first place?"

She was so angry! Natsumi pushed Kushina away from her. Kushina realized that if she really wanted her daughter back, she would have to be very careful with how she explains herself.

"I am sorry Natsumi-chan, but please don't say I left you. Let me explain first." Kushina pleaded.

Natsumi decided not to speak. She didn't want to lose the chance of finally having a family, but she couldn't find it in herself to just forget the loneliness and sorrow she had felt in the ten years of her miserable life.

_I can't just blame her for everything though, maybe she had a good reason..'_

So she looked at Kushina with expectant eyes. Kushina seeing Natsumi's expression change from rage to confusion and hope, decided to grab the opportunity.

_'This is my only chance to get my daughter back!'_

"Natsumi-chan, you are my first daughter. I gave you birth when I was sixteen, we were in wave country at the time - me and your biological father Namikaze Minato. But afterwards you just mysteriously disappeared from the maternity ward. We searched high and low for you for a long time, but we never found any trace of your presence.

For a whole year I stayed in Nami looking for you, I searched everywhere. I didn't eat anything for days in a row except chakra replenishing pills. I broke into people's homes and searched every corner. I really tried Natsumi-chan, even when Minato and others left after a month to Konoha, I stayed. After two years I found no trace of you, and with all the problems in Konoha, I... I-I...

I am sorry musume... I tried to convince Minato you were alive and out there, I really did. But everyone told me to move on. After a while.. I-I..."

Kushina took a deep, painful breath in. "... I gave up too. I hoped wherever you were you had a good life. But I wasn't so sure you I would be able to find you again.

Musume, please give me one more chance, I promise, I will do anything for you! You will never be alone again!"

By the end of the explanation, Kushina was openly crying and begging on her knees in front of Natsumi.

For all her convincing herself that she wouldn't just forgive Kushina for her ten years of absence, Natsumi couldn't find it in herself to keep up her grudge anymore. Here was her mother, who had kept her in the womb for nine months, given her life, and then spent two whole years just looking for her.

She knew Kushina had no chance of finding her in Nami, she had been in the Lightning country all her early life, until she had been taken to Gatō. Finally she gave up and hugged the crying woman in front of her.

"Don't cry... I... will forgive you if you make up for it."

Almost instantly Kushina was up, though she was still sobbing, and wrapped Natsumi up in a bone crushing hug and gave the most vibrant smile of her life.

Seeing that smile Naruto and Kasumi realized something. _'She never really smiled with all her heart. She was always sad on the inside, for losing her first daughter...'_

The twins were both surprised by all that was revealed, "So, um.. Kaa-chan, I have a sister?" Kasumi asked nervously.

Kushina nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! And we are going to give her all the love she has been missing for her first ten years of her life and more."

By now Kushina was kissing Natsumi all over her face. Now Natsumi finally understood what it felt like when your mother embarrassed you in front of everyone.

"Okaa-san, please stop doing that!"

Kushina immediately stopped, as if following an order, and embarrassedly replied with a sorry in a tone that clearly indicated that she was _not_ sorry.

The twins decided to let Kushina have some reunion time with their new sister, they will get theirs later.

"Ahem, as much as I like seeing your family reunited again Kushina-san, I had a formal request for you."

Kushina looked curiously at the pale eyed redhead. Then her eyes widened.

"You are a Hyūga and an Uzumaki! I can't believe this..."

"Is there a problem with that, Kushina-san?" Nina asked, irritation evident in her tone.

"I didn't mean it like that but... I'ts just that there have been so many attempts by the Hyūga to get an Uzumaki girl in their clan that I can't even begin to count them. Even after whirlpool's annihilation they didn't stop.

Mostly it was because Hyuuga's seem to have almost perfect chakra control, and Uzumaki's have gigantic chakra reserves. As you can imagine a combination of these two will be devastating. Not to mention all the other benefits, the byakugan's range increases when you put more chakra in it, and with Uzumaki reserves I won't be surprised if you can view ten miles all around!"

Her eyes narrowed at the pale eyed girl then. "Did they... experiment on you?"

Nina just shook her head. "I _can_ view ten miles all around. And my mother was a rape victim of the Hyūga, so please refrain from mentioning them in front of me again. That aside, no I wasn't experimented on.

As I was saying before, I have a formal request for you. I wish to join the Uzumaki clan again, or what is left of it."

Kushina thought about it only for a moment. _'Sure, what do I have to lose? And she is an Uzumaki and deserves a place in our clan, even if she has a dōjutsu that isn't ours._

_The council or Sarutobi might try to get her though... that will be a problem. But I can handle that I think...'_

"Of course, Nina-san, you will be welcome to the family. As is anyone else willing to join us. Nagato-kun? What do you say? If you come I will try fill my sister's role in your life, even if it's a bit late now."

Nagato bowed his head slightly as he addressed his aunt. "I must apologize Kushina-sama but I only wanted to meet you so that I can know more about my mother. I owe too much to Ame and my friends here to back out now.

I will continue towards my goals of bringing peace to Ame, and maybe later the world."

Kushina smiled at Nagato, he had such good goals. She wished she could take care of her sister's son, but she couldn't take away the boy's dreams. Oh well, she will do what she can anyway.

"Of course I will tell you all I know about Shiki-chan!"

* * *

After a healthy discussion between the group was over, Kushina and her family moved away from the main group so that they can have some private talk.

As soon as they were away, it was Kasumi who responded first.

She squealed and hugged Natsumi. "I can't believe my wish came true! I always wanted an older sister!"

_'I knew that my wish was completely illogical, as you can get a new younger sister, not an older one, but damn! I GOT IT! I need to be careful what I wish for from now on...'_

"Can't... breathe..." Natsumi managed to gasp out. If she didn't know better she could have sworn that the redhead was trying to crush her to death.

_'I hope she loses some of her enthusiasm with time, or I am so dead...'_ thought Natsumi, almost on the verge of tears from the lack of oxygen.

Naruto was lost in thoughts of his own. _'I finally understand why I felt the strange need to help her, and like I knew her... Of course, how could I have not noticed before, she has blue eyes like mine, blond hair like mine and her facial features are like Kaa-chan's... damn I must be really dumb.'_

_'I never had any doubt about that, all you need is an orange jumpsuit and a retarded catchphrase along with an hyperactive personality. Hehe...'_

' _Shut up Kyū-chan...'_ he grumbled.

"Kasumi-chan, don't kill your sister please, we just got her back today." Kushina scolded. Though inwardly she was smiling. She was a bit worried over how Kasumi would feel, she would be happy of course, but at the same time she could have been jealous for taking away her mother's attention.

Kushina didn't even try to hide her the tears that kept flowing out of her eyes. _'It has been ten years since I lost you... I swear I will make it up to you no matter what.'_

"Natsumi-nee-chan, could you tell us what your life has been like?" Kasumi asked her. She was quite worried and excited at the same time for what her response would be.

Natsumi frowned for a moment, as most of the memories were either bad or lies that she discovered when she was sold. _'But they deserve to know, if I am to be a real part of the family..'_

So she began recounting everything she could remember or was told. "I had a.. caretaker... she told me she had adopted me when she found me abandoned in front of her house.

She never really got too emotionally attached to me, it was like I was a burden for her. But I still believed she loved me and just didn't show it. Most of my childhood was spent indoors, so I never really made any friends. The first time I left my house was at six, to get a blood test.

I was alone all the time, and the only person that ever came even close to me regularly was my... caretaker, who also taught me how to speak, write and the basics of being a ninja. When I was nine year old she revealed to me that she was actually an ex-Kumo-nin, and that I needed to know ninja basics to be able to properly defend myself. Although she never taught me anything more than how to increase channel my chakra.

I was ecstatic, as my _mother_ as I liked to refer to as, was finally taking some interest in me, and showing me that she cared.

That all proved to be wrong when a few days ago, on my tenth birthday she told me that she actually stole me from my crib. That the only reason she didn't kill me was because I had the Uzumaki bloodline.

She told me my blood when infused with my chakra can heal almost anything, which was the only reason she had given me basic ninja training, to be able to control my chakra and increase its amount.

After that I found myself in Gatō's compound, and didn't know what was going to happen to me until Naruto-kun and Nina-san saved me from there."

By the time she was done Kushina was holding her and rubbing her back in a soothing fashion, all the while whispering sweet things into her ear to help her relax.

Kasumi and Naruto were both hugging them from either sides.

"Don't worry Natsumi-chan, I will be there for you from now on, musume. You will never have to be alone again." Kushina softly said.

Natsumi was actually quite happy by now, _'I have a real family!'_

"Okaa-san, if it isn't too much to ask, where is my Otou-san?"

Kushina's eyes hardened at those words. By now she hated, no, _loathed_ her husband.

_'No,_ ex _-husband_ ' she mentally added.

He had caused both of the young twins to be hated by a village that he died protecting. Not only that, he had been pushing her to forget about her elder daughter when she was actually alive and lonely all the while.

As if that wasn't enough, he had chosen to abandon her, and her two kids for a village full of bigots and hypocrites. _'I refuse to call them our or his kids, they are_ _ **mine**_ _. He was a sperm donor at best to me!'_

If Kushina was honest with herself, she never really loved Minato. Of course she used to like him, but she never saw him as a life partner. When an Uzumaki mates with their life partner for the first time, their bloodline automatically improves, and the significant other gains the bloodline in the process. Making them an Uzumaki as well.

That of course requires that both parties love each other unconditionally. Which was not the case with Minato and Kushina. That was proven correct when Minato didn't gain the Uzumaki bloodline.

Despite what some people might think about the situation, Kushina was not really cheating by not loving Minato and still having kids with him. She had actually given up on finding a life-partner.

The moment Uzu was annihilated, she had lost hope. Somehow, she knew that only a born Uzumaki would ever be able to love her completely and receive it in return.

"Your father..." she said with as much hatred as she could, which took only Natsumi by surprise. "Is dead. I never loved him, and I hate him now musume. The only reason I am even remotely grateful to him is because he gave me you three. He condemned the life of Naruto and Kasumi to that of loneliness and hatred, failed to protect first child, and then told me she is probably dead and I should forget it!"

By now Kushina looked furious, if Minato was actually there he would have pissed himself because of the hatred Kushina was directing at him.

"It's okay Kaa-chan, we are all together, that's all that matters, right?" Kasumi tried to calm her mother down.

Kushina took a few deep breaths and then proceeded to rub Natsumi's back again. She smiled at her three kids. She was finally complete. The emptiness she had felt without Natsumi there was gone.

"Yes... that's all I care about Kasumi-chan. As long as I have you three with me, I'm happy."

Kasumi grinned at her mother, she was still ecstatic. "I still can't believe I have an elder sister! Think about all the stuff I am going to talk to you about nee-chan! I can't wait!"

Then she got a mischievous grin on her face and whispered in Natsumi's ear. "I saw how you looked at our brother there Onee-chan... what do think about him? Normally I won't share anything but you are my family, so you can have him too..."

By now Natsumi's eyes were wide from shock. _'She is going to be my sister for the rest of my life! Oh god, how will I put up with her?'_

"And don't worry about him being our brother, we already got mom's okay on that." Kasumi finished whispering.

Natsumi fainted.

Kushina, thanks to her improved senses from years of training was able to hear all that Kasumi had whispered. So she decided to return the favor.

"Such a naughty girl you are Kasumi-chan, decided to take my advice to heart?" She whispered in Kasumi's ear with a smirk on her face.

Kasumi got a faint tint of pink on her cheeks, but otherwise didn't respond. She _was_ being naughty so her mother was right.

Naruto, still lost in his thoughts, was completely oblivious to all this.

After the family reunion was done, they explained to Natsumi that Naruto was still going to be on a training trip for a while before he comes back to stay with the family.

Natsumi was disappointed with that, but having a mother and a sister from no family at all within a day was still a great improvement in her life. _'And I will get Naruto-kun back soon anyway, till then I can have my sister and mother...'_ she had thought.

Later on it was established that Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and the rest of the Akatsuki will be going back to Rain village to help better things there.

Nina had decided that she was going to stay with the Uzumaki family at Uzumaki compound, but had made it clear that she doesn't care about Konoha and won't put her life on line for it.

The only reason she was coming with the Uzumaki was because they were the closest thing she had to family and from what little she had seen, they were true Uzumaki, putting family above all.

Natsumi was going to go with Kushina and Kasumi to Uzumaki compound in Konoha. While Naruto wanted to spend some more time with his family, Kushina and Kasumi had left Konoha without Hokage's permission. Kushina being the clan head could have given Kasumi the permission to stay out, but a clan head by themselves couldn't leave the village while not on a mission without permission, so they had to get back before they were discovered to be missing.

After an emotional farewell, everyone set off in different directions.

Kasumi, Kushina, Natsumi and Nina towards Konoha while Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and Akatsuki towards the Hidden Rain village.

Naruto gave his family's retreating forms one last look before setting off in his own direction.

_'Let's go Naruto, now I can really train you with everything I know. Well, the ones that you will be able to do without blowing yourself off anyway. You are not a bijū, such a shame.'_ Kyuubi told him through their mental link.

'...'

_'Whats wrong?'_ she asked.

_'Is this going to be worth it? I don't want to stay away from them. I am going to miss years of their lives.'_

_'Hm... When you are done with me, you will be much stronger than you could have been without my training. Whether or not it will be worth it is for you to decide. But one thing you should know is then you will be able to defend them and yourself from the enemies much better._

_You know as well as me that sooner or later people are going to come after you, and who knows how long Konoha will be on your side. I am not saying that they are on your side to begin with by the way._

_You also have the potential to make powerful allies if you are on a travel journey. Just look back at the year. You have made allies with another Rinnegan user and a powerful group of individuals, rescued your elder sister and got a very powerful clan member._

_If you could get even one more such individual then these three and a half years will be well worth it.'_

_'I understand. I am going to give my all to this training, and be ready to face any obstacles...'_ Naruto responded.

_'I am sure you will.'_ Kyuubi reassured him.

With that, they set off to find a suitable location to train.

* * *

Chapter End!

* * *

Review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter.


	8. Naruto Returns!

**WARNING:** There is a lemon in this chapter (incest) so please skip the content in between the warning signs if you don't want to read it. If you do, then enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Naruto Returns!**

* * *

**TIMESKIP** : Three and a half years from the previous chapter.

* * *

More than three years have passed by since the day Natsumi came to Konoha, and it could easily be said that her life had taken the turn for better when she was saved by Naruto and Nina.

* * *

Konoha | Uzumaki Compound | Natsumi's Bedroom

* * *

Natsumi was lying on her heart shaped bed covered with silky red sheets, cuddled in between her younger sister Kasumi and Kushina. She was wearing a very light and comfortable black night gown. On both her sides Kasumi and Kushina were lying in their almost transparent nightgowns and black lingerie.

Kushina was on Natsumi's left side, with Natsumi's head resting on her right hand as if it was a pillow, and her left hand around her daughter's torso to keep her close. Kasumi was pressed against Natsumi's back, her breasts massaging Natsumi's back and right arm circled around her elder sister's waist.

Ever since she moved in with them after Naruto saved her, they have been sleeping in her room so that she doesn't feel alone while sleeping. Natsumi blushed and shivered slightly when the younger redhead's hand slid a little too downwards in her sleep and then tightened around her, pulling them closer together. It didn't help that her face was pressed against Kushina's breasts...

Personally she thought they did this to humiliate her, but no matter how much she protests to this practice, they wouldn't budge from their positions. And they both _always_ wake up an hour after her.

She whimpered. "Kaa-chan, Kasumi-chan, please wake up! I-I'm having trouble breathing in here..."

Kushina's eyes opened a fraction, to peek, and then closed again. She proceeded to smother her golden haired daughter with a smile on her face. "We still have time..."

Kasumi stirred a bit, before trying to bury her head in Natsumi's back again. "Mhmm... five more minutes Onee-chan, please... you always wake us up so early..."

"Yeah, I'm still tired..." Kushina supported her younger daughter.

Natsumi grumbled. She was really getting used to them both sleeping with her. It was the same every day. _'They think I am some kind of teddy to hold when they sleep, but teddy doesn't need to breathe, I do!_

_I feel so used...'_

To further her misery, Kushina and Kasumi tightened their cuddling unconsciously around the blond girl. _'How did I even survive this every night for about three and a half years...? I just feel grateful that Nina-chan doesn't join them in here... And why the hell do I always wake up at four a.m.?'_

Even while she was thinking all this, somewhere deep inside, she was very grateful for the attention and closeness her sister and mother always showered over her. She had been ignored and lonely for the first ten years of her life, the most she got to talk was when she was learning how to speak.

She was smart, incredibly so - but that wasn't something she had been grateful for before she was reunited with her family. The only contact with people she got was when she was being taught to do something. _'Most likely to increase my value when sold...'_ she thought with a grumble.

Since she learned everything fast - that contact was minimized too. Even then, that contact was rarely physical, but right now it was _really_ physical...

She took a moment to think about how her life had progressed since she came to Konoha. It had improved a lot yes, but that was mostly because of the Uzumaki family. _'MY family...'_ she smiled inwardly.

She wouldn't admit it in front of Kasumi and Kushina but she was very happy for all that they did for her. _'If I admit it to them, they will increase it even more, and I don't think I can survive that! But I will die happy...'_

Being someone's little doll to hug cuddle and be taken care of was not something most would consider respectable, but for Natsumi, who rarely got to feel a loving touch before meeting them, this was heaven. A slightly suffocating heaven, but a heaven nonetheless.

She highly doubted anyone else would have survived in her situation. Any guy would have died from blood loss through nosebleeds by now. Or the two red heads would have beat him to death for trying something pervy. Not that she would blame them for it...

Kasumi had developed into the perfect figure of teenage beauty. And unlike Natsumi, she had managed to control regeneration and aging with the help of her bloodline, so she was able to speed up her aging to the point where she's now physically almost sixteen year old. And then she had frozen it.

According to Kasumi, she liked her appearance most when she is sixteen. She had tried increasing it to eighteen once, but that had led to her breasts getting larger than she wanted, not to mention they became obtrusive in her taijutsu and ninjutsu skills. So she reverted herself back to sixteen.

It was rather odd when she thought about it. Kasumi was twelve, but her body was that of a sixteen year old, while Natsumi was fourteen, and her body was fourteen too. By birth Natsumi was two years older than Kasumi, but physically it was just the opposite.

As of yet Natsumi hadn't been able to control regeneration or aging to a satisfactory level that was provided by the Kanzen Tentai, but Kushina had assured her that she will be able to do it later when she has better control of her bloodline. But her blood healing capacity exceeded any that might have been heard before. Till now they hadn't been caught in an injury where a single drop of Natsumi's blood couldn't heal it.

Although, Natsumi was very hesitant in allowing anyone to utilize her blood healing, except her family; the action was rather intimate for her. The only one she had allowed to do so till now directly by bite was Naruto, and there wasn't much of a choice they had there. He was poisoned and extremely injured. Odds are he would have died if she hadn't done that.

A grimace formed on her face as she thought about it, she would have lost her brother before even getting to know him if she had hesitated there...

Natsumi had been able to control her aging a bit, but she was unable to increase her aging as of yet. Thus she was growing older at a constant rate instead of an accelerated one like Kasumi. If she wanted she could freeze her body to be fourteen, but she was determined to make herself at least sixteen or eighteen before she does that.

Kushina was able to completely master her aging in the six years she had known she could do that, and now looked exactly as she did when she was nineteen, instead of her early thirties.

All in all, Uzumaki family was kind of strange now that she thought about it.

Her mother was nineteen, her younger sister was sixteen, and she was fourteen... _'Damn, I am getting a headache... this is so complicated. Not to mention that one of my nineteen year old relatives is actually eighty four...'_

Family aside, she had been progressing greatly in her training. Her medical expertise was coming second to none. Of course no outsider knew about it as they did it privately in the compound.

She had some problems when she had started of course, but once Nina had drilled chakra control into her, she was a natural. Kushina firmly believed that she will surpass Tsunade soon enough, and Nina told her it was insulting to be compared to the drunken old hag.

The thought of Tsunade reminded her of how the past forty two months they spent as a family had passed by. When they had arrived it was chaotic to say the least. Kushina had dropped Kasumi and Natsumi off at the Uzumaki compound and left for the council meeting with Nina immediately.

* * *

Flashback | Konoha Council Room

* * *

"This is outrageous! We _will not_ tolerate such insolence!"

This would have been one of the more common phrases heard in the council room, and wouldn't have been worth giving a single thought or consideration to, if it were spoken by anyone else. But this time, _Hyūga Hiashi_ was the one shouting.

_That_ in itself was an outrage, no one would have believed it had they not been witnessing it themselves. And some were still checking if this was all a genjutsu.

Hyūga are known to have poles shoved so far up their ass that even when they die their faces remain in the same indifferent expression as usual, just like the Uchiha always keep a scowl or frown on their face, depending on their gender. Given how effeminate some of their males used to be, people used their scowls to sort out Uchiha males, and frowns for Uchiha females. Those with neither weren't considered _true_ Uchiha.

Similarly, to have the clan head of Hyūga raise his voice was nothing short of a miracle. Had he been a regular Hyūga before this, he would have been exiled from the clan. But being the clan head gave him some privileges.

"Please calm down Hiashi-san! I am sure we can solve this in a more civil manner." The Sandaime tried to step in and avoid any unnecessary casualties. He didn't particularly care about Kushina, but he knew very well who was going to die if Hiashi and Kushina fought.

Some of the councilmen were wondering what had caused this. The answer would be the wet dream of any Hyūga - to have Uzumaki bloodline fuse with their Byakugan. That would have been great for them, great enough to make their lips twitch in an upward direction! But then, _someone_ took their dreams away...

"Nina _Uzumaki_ is a member of my clan now, as I have already accepted her application. Therefore she is under my protection. If any of you as much as try to do anything inappropriate the results will be... less than pleasant. That, I can guarantee." Kushina's tone was so cold that many of the councilmen cringed.

Hiashi sneered, making him look more like an Uchiha than a Hyūga, had it not been for his eyes. "She has the _Byakugan_ , the Hyūga bloodline. She is a Hyūga, can you not see even that much, you blind woman? These eyes do not lie. She will be taken by my clan and branded with a caged bird seal. After that what we do with her is none of your concern.

As far as the Uzumaki clan goes, I don't think you can call it a clan when it has only some kids and one woman in it!"

Kushina glared right back at him with equal ferocity, although she showed no signs of losing her cool. But alone, she knew she couldn't fight them all back. She needed a way out of this situation, and she needed it now...

Nina, who had been sitting in the sidelines waiting for her fate to be determined decided to voice her opinion. "I have already decided that if I am to be here, I will be with Uzumaki clan, to whom I was a part of in Uzushiogakure no Sato. I only have the Byakugan because my mother was a rape victim of a Hyūga, do you want to take responsibility of that man's actions Hiashi-san?"

Nina narrowed her eyes as her tone grew colder. "If so, I will be more than happy to take revenge on the offenders of my mother!"

Hiashi snorted. "You? Don't make me laugh _girl_. You look barely nineteen, I doubt you could beat any of our more skilled members."

Kushina, whom Nina had already informed of her skills, decided to take advantage of Hiashi's underestimation. "How about a mutual agreement then? I bet no one from your impotent clan has what it takes to beat her, even if two of them go at her at once."

"...Your arrogance is disgusting. I care not how much you look down on us, everyone knows we are a superior clan to yours. Additionally, there is no one in my clan who would bring shame to us by losing to an outsider."

Kushina almost let her grin be seen, but controlled it in time. "Then how about this, if Nina-chan is able to defeat two Hyūga's of your choice, and you can go in yourself too in a two on one battle - then you will withdraw your claim on her. If those two could beat her then she will accept Hyūga clansman-ship."

Nina quickly caught on what Kushina was trying to do and voiced her approval. "She is my clan head, my mistress. What she says, I will follow it to the end."

_'The girl's got some guts to say that.'_ Hiashi thought about it for a moment. Surely, Uzumaki bloodline when combined with the Byakugan would be extremely powerful. This was their chance to get it.

The girl was barely nineteen, twenty at most. So she couldn't have that much experience. From what they had been told she didn't belong to any village after Uzushiogakure's destruction, so she couldn't be trained too well, given that Uzushiogakure was destroyed when she must have been around five years old. And after that she hadn't joined any of the great villages.

So he concluded that she must have self-trained from what she could see and observe. Maybe she might have been trained by some passing by ninja who took pity on her, or some missing-nin. Either way, there was no way to know for sure.

Nevertheless such powerful combination couldn't be underestimated, and Kushina's confidence in her proposal was proof of the fact the she believed so too. But if he himself was to fight the girl, raw power won't stand against his superior experience. And he was by no means _weak_.

No matter how powerful a genin is - even as powerful as a kage, a jōnin always has more probability of winning because of his experience in battles alone. Add the fact that he could take another clan member with him to the fight, and there was virtually no chance of him losing.

With his perfect theory in mind, he smirked. "I accept. The match will be at training ground eleven at noon. The whole council could be there to witness the event."

There were murmurs of approval from the entire council. Kushina smirked inwardly and nodded in acceptance. _'Got you idiot-'sama'!'_

Nina started to cackle madly in her head. _'I will avenge you a little bit tomorrow Kaa-chan, two of the offending clan will be offered to me as sacrifice! HAHAHAHAHA.  
Damn, I am going insane, gotta control...'_

"Now that that's settled, let's move onto the next order of business..." Sandaime spoke in his usual business monotone. He was not interested in bickering between clans, he had enough headaches without these anyway.

"Hm... what's this? Kushina-san, you have put an application in for special admission for another academy student today... Natsumi Uzumaki?" Usually such matters were dealt with by the academy itself, but this particular last name was an exception. He had specifically made it clear that any matter concerning an Uzumaki would be directly dealt by him

He caught Kushina stiffening at the name, which meant she was not going to budge from her decisions on that matter. "Yes, she is another new clan member. Actually, she is my daughter that I had lost ten years ago in wave country but she was saved and sent back to me. She will be starting ninja training from tomorrow."

The third thought about it, saved from wave? That was strange. He knew of course that Kushina had a lost daughter, he had been there when Kushina had been crying day in and day out, searching everywhere for her daughter, and he was one of those who had comforted her by telling her to forget about it.

".. that's all good and all, congratulations on getting her back, but... you specifically requested her to be put in the same class as Kasumi, why is that?"

_'That should be obvious... If I put her in any other class she will be harassed for being Kasumi and Naruto's sister and will have to deal with who knows what. This way she will be safe with Kasumi.'_ But Kushina didn't voice the obvious fact. She knew that Sandaime was aware of it and just trying to appear oblivious, who knows why.

"She already has a little basic ninja training, so it would be a waste of time to restart everything from the beginning, and it will help her adjust better if she has someone she knows in the class, that means Kasumi.

I know you are going to argue against me there, like you denied early graduation of Kasumi and forced her to attend all five years of academy like regular students, but consider this. Natsumi is already two years older than the rest of the students in that class, and I don't want her to be unnecessarily left behind."

The Sandaime thought about it, but couldn't find a very good reason to disagree. "Very well, we can make an exception this time I suppose. But don't expect any more favors from me."

Kushina inwardly gritted her teeth in anger. _'Yeah right, like you ever did any favor to me you old goat. I would have been able to train Kasumi so much better had you allowed early graduation, you are holding her back purposefully, I know it. You don't want her to get too powerful, right?_

_You don't want her to be able to resist too much if you need to remove her, right? Well too bad for you, not everything is going to go according to your plans. I won't let any harm come to my children!'_

* * *

The Next Day | Noon | Training Area Eleven

* * *

Nina Uzumaki stood at one side of large ground, on the other side stood the clan head of the Hyūga's, Hiashi and one of their strongest members, Hyūga Hoheto.

While Hiashi would never admit it, even though Hoheto was from the branch family he was very gifted with the Jūken. So, he had chosen him as he didn't want to take any chances in this gamble.

He could already see lots of little Hyūga's running around with little sticks shoved up their asses having gigantic chakra reserves and advanced regeneration...

A creepy smile formed on his face, which almost freaked everyone out. _'The red hair would be a problem though, it doesn't suit a Hyūga. Too vibrant... and colorful... I should probably stock up on lots of black or dark blue hair dye...'_

Hiashi was confident in his victory, but he knew better than to underestimate an opponent. There was a reason that Uzumaki bloodline was so desired by the Hyūga. _'It will be hard to take her down, but once we do the Hyūga will be more powerful than ever. I will finally accomplish what I thought would never happen...'_

After Uzu was annihilated, the Hyūga had taken it the hardest in Konoha. And after continuous rejections from Kushina to join their clan or give them her daughter in political marriage, the little hope that had been left was all but shattered.

Sandaime Hokage, who had volunteered to be the proctor and judge of the match gave the signal to begin, and all three fighters took their respective fighting stances.

Hiashi and Hoheto shifted into relaxed Jūken stance, while Nina was in her personally modified version of Jūken.

"Byakugan!" both males whispered.

_'Byakugan!'_

She knew this match won't be easy, the two in front of her were easily the strongest of their clan, which was one of the strongest in Konoha. In all her previous fights she had taken her opponents by surprise, but the ones in front of her were not taking any chances, and were ready for the toughest battle of their lives.

She inwardly sighed in disappointment. ' _This won't be easy, but hopefully I can handle it...'_

Keeping herself in a defensive position, she started to go through various strategies in her head.

Hiashi on the other hand was intrigued by Nina's stance. He could have brushed it off as an inferior self taught version of Jūken, but he was not a clan head for being ignorant.

He could see that Nina's stance gave her more fluidity than what his own provided, but the angles that her hands and legs were at didn't allow fast movements in straight lines, instead they seemed to promote revolution, spinning, and skidding and centering the opponent before eventually overwhelming him from all directions.

_'Uzumaki's personal taijutsu style, Uzuken, combined with Jūken? But she couldn't have been more than five when Uzu was annihilated, so who taught her?_

_Uzuken was one of the Uzumaki Hijutsu(Hidden technique) and was never recorded in any scrolls, so how?'_

Hiashi never realized the big mistake he made. He assumed Nina was not older than twenty, as she looked around nineteen at best. If only he knew her real age, he would have been more prepared.

Finally growing tired of the wait, Hoheto charged at Nina. Hiashi watched their each movement with his Byakugan, hoping to catch any glaring loopholes in Nina's defense which could be used for a quick and smooth victory.

Nina seemed to be dancing around Hoheto while swatting away his strikes. While his all round vision prevented her from getting on his blind spot, her constant motion away from his front prevented him from using some of the more advanced one-hit-kill Jūken techniques of the Hyūga.

Fortunately for him, he was not alone, Hiashi prepared himself for one of the most feared Hyūga techniques. With his experience, he could direct them even at a moving target, given that they are within his range. The damage dealt won't be as much, but with two opponents of this caliber, the slightest slip from Nina was more than enough.

Both Nina and Hoheto saw this, thanks to their all round vision, but there was no time to dodge, especially with Hoheto so close to stop her from doing so.

As Haishi shot off at blinding speed towards her, Nina knew she couldn't dodge the attack in time, Hoheto was making sure of that, so she had to defend from it somehow.

However, for all the years she'd lived and spied on the Hyūga on missions, or killed any that she got the opportunity to, she had never seen any defense from the technique Hiashi was going to use.

" **Hakke Rokujūyonshō**!" [8 Trigrams 64 Strikes]

Two super charged with chakra fingers on each hand moved towards Nina's midsection. "Two Strikes!"

Well, her sensei in Uzu no Kuni always said when defense doesn't work, offense is just as good. She even made a new name for the counter on the spot. " **Shugo Hakke Rokujūyonshō**!" [Protective 8 Trigrams 64 Strikes]

"Two Strikes!"

Nina's arms seemed to blur out of existence before intercepting Hiashi's strikes.

Hiashi noticed too late that Nina was much faster than him, and Hoheto didn't even get to comprehend what happened before the next four hits hit his chest. "Four Strikes!" Nina's words reached him.

Hiashi rushed to prevent Hoheto from being knocked out and risk his chances at winning. "Four Strikes!" Hiashi did two strikes twice with super-speed.

"Eight Strikes!" Nina said, and then once again her hands blurred out of existence. She intercepted all four of Hiashi's strikes, and then directed four strikes at the branch member. But this time Hoheto was prepared.

" **Hyaku Retsushō**!" [Hundred power palms]

This was basically a weaker version of the eight trigrams sixty-four strikes. It was not that Hoheto was not talented enough to do that technique, but Nina had closed off some of his tenketsu and messed up his control, he needed time to be able to open them again.

Hoheto directed extremely fast, even though weak strikes towards Nina, who saw this and had already prepared herself accordingly.

Hoheto intercepted Nina's strikes, and directed more at her while Hiashi continued his assault.

Nina knew she was going to be in trouble if this continued. Of course she had the upper edge now, but her technique was going to end before Hiashi, and his hardest hit would be fatal to her if she didn't do anything.

Going through various scenarios in her head, she decided on a particularly devious one.

"Eight strikes!" Hiashi attacked.

"Sixteen strikes!" Nina intercepted Hiashi's eight strikes, and redirected the other eight to Hoheto.

"Sixteen strikes!" Hiashi doubled his effort, hoping to catch Nina off guard.

"Thirty two strikes!" Nina announced, apparently unaffected, and once again hit Hoheto with the remaining half.

"Thirty two strikes!" Hiashi was peeved by now, but was somewhat happy as he knew he would get the last laugh.

"Sixty four strikes!" Nina executed her last step, by now Hoheto had a lot of his chakra points closed, and Nina was not hit even once.

"Sixty four strikes!" _'This is it!'_

No counter came, all sixty four strikes hit various parts of 'Nina's' body, but before Hiashi could congratulate himself for vitally disabling his opponent, something odd happened.

'Nina' poofed and turned into Hoheto, who fell down, unconscious. The first two, four, eight, sixteen, and thirty-two strikes from Nina and sixty-four from Hiashi had taken their toll.

Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise. "What? But my Byakugan..."

Then everyone saw 'Hoheto' poof into Nina.

Seeing their confusion Nina decided that an explanation on exactly how she escaped would help her further humiliate the Hyūga head.

"At the last moment I did a seal-less henge on myself and Hoheto, who was half unconscious due to my assault and then performed a seal-less Kawarimi with him. Since he was so close to me, it was relatively easy even though he is much heavier than a log."

Hiashi fumed with every word she spoke. She had used two basic E-rank academy jutsu to counter his sixty-four strikes and knock out one of his best fighters, this was insulting! _'But I should have seen through with my Byakugan? Why didn't I see it?'_

Not waiting to play around anymore, he decided to bring out the big guns, so to speak. " **Hakke Shinten Kūshō**!" [Eight Trigrams Four Heavenly Empty Palm]

Hiashi's chakra flared briefly, before his hands started to glow blue, chakra concentration so high that it was visible to even a civilian.

" **Hakurō Tenbu**!" Nina countered. [Heaven's Dance of Hazy White]

She covered her whole body with chakra before charging at Hiashi.

Hiashi had been expecting her to go on defensive, as he was going on offense, but it seemed Nina didn't want to play by his book. Getting over his surprise, he continued with his technique and directed super powered chakra bursts towards Nina, their power was enough to level walls by just a nick.

Even though she had covered her entire body with a lot of chakra for defense, the attacks Hiashi was giving her were more powerful than she expected. So whenever he managed to get close enough to touch her, she winced.

But the price for getting those hits at Nina was to purposefully let Nina into his defenses to catch her off guard. So Hiashi got more than a few hits as well.

Both the opponents got a bit bruised, and glared at each other.

Nina for her part hadn't been injured in a fight for quite a while now, and the fact that it was a Hyūga that had bruised her didn't settle well with her. _'Those damn rapist assholes! I will kill them all one day!'_

Before Hiashi could comprehend what was going to happen next, Nina was upon him, eyes filled with righteous feminine fury. _'Take this bastard, the most powerful technique I saw one of your clansman use fifty years ago!'_ " **Hakke San-byaku-rokujyū-isshisa**!" [Eight Trigrams Three hundred and sixty one strikes]

Resounding cracks echoed through the area as her attack hit her target. "Two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty-two strikes, sixty-four strikes, one hundred twenty-eight strikes, two hundred fifty-six strikes, three hundred and sixty-one strikes!"

Hiashi went flying away from Nina and collided with a tree with loud THWACK. All his tenketsu were closed, he himself was very close to fainting and completely unable to use chakra. He didn't even need to mention the whole new dimension of pain he had just discovered.

As he was descending towards the ground so that he can finally get sweet unconsciousness, he heard Nina's voice again.

" **Hakkeshō Kūten**!" [Eight Trigrams Heavenly Sky]

Slash. Slash. Slash. Nina shaped her chakra into razor sharp lines and then started her rotation. Everything caught in the range of chakra blades got deep cuts, including many trees, Hoheto and Hiashi.

Hiashi was already very close to fainting, and this attack sealed the deal.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness however, Nina was on his face.

" **Hakke Hasangeki**!" [Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher]

Hiashi completely lost all thought of fainting when he saw in slow motion where her hand was going...

Towards his crotch.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Kyaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Did he just say 'Kyaaa'?"

"Yes."

Even the Haruno representative on the council who had been watching the battle grew green with envy, Hiashi's banshee cry had completely outclassed her own.

* * *

The technique that Nina had used would have destroyed a boulder from inside out. It pushes a huge amount of chakra into an object, compresses it inside that object, and then expels, blowing away the target completely.

Even though the Ninja council heads had seen some of the worse things in life, they all put their hands over their family jewels in a protective manner.

Hoheto, who had woken up by Hiashi's cry of pain, saw what happened and immediately admitted defeat and got into in very strange stance, that seemed to be focused on protecting his privates.

"Take that you damn fucking _rapist_!"

* * *

Inoichi looked over at his old teammate. "Hey Shikaku, did I miss something? I didn't see Hiashi doing anything inappropriate to her."

"Tch... me neither, these redheads are weird and troublesome."

"For once I agree. Even after Hiashi had lost she showed no mercy..."

* * *

Giving one last kick to Hiashi's privates, Nina walked off. Not that Hiashi had any privates left after _that._

No one had the balls to stop her. Or rather, they wanted to have their balls remain intact so they didn't stop her. Either way it was clear who won the match.

As soon as they were out of the hearing range of others, Nina turned to Kushina with a smirk. "Did you see?"

"Yes... As I expected, you had to use Fūinjutsu against them. Your Fūin style is fascinating. I almost didn't see it."

A small almost unnoticeable smile was the reward Kushina got for her compliment. "You didn't get to train much with our clan before you came to Konoha and our home was destroyed, but I will show you what I can."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Natsumi winced a bit remembering that incident. Even Tsunade couldn't heal something that didn't exist, so there was no chance of recovering Hiashi's, now non-existent, privates.

Hiashi was crippled by that incident. When the word of it had gotten to the Hyūga, they had completely abandoned their dreams of getting Uzumaki girls in their clan.

They had all voted as one that Uzumaki women were _evil_. Who would want to risk girls like Nina inside their own compound, ready to blast your privates inside out? Not the Hyūga. For all their arrogance, most of their leaders were still male, and wanted to remain that way.

Natsumi had to giggle a little at how Neji had whimpered when he saw Nina drop her and Kasumi off at the academy some days. Come to think of the academy, it hadn't been all she had expected it to be. They didn't really teach anything there except Konoha's history, which was boring as hell, but she still aced it because of their plan for the genin teams.

It was a fairly simple exploit of a loophole really. Every year, the highest scorer overall, the highest scorer in academics alone and the lowest scorer overall were put on the same team.

Kasumi was going to score the highest overall, there was no doubt about that. Natsumi was extremely smart, so she had no trouble in excelling the academics. Naruto on the other hand, was going to attend the academy graduation exam without knowing any of the Konoha's history, add to the fact that he didn't have any attendance or previous test scores. Of course he would do great in all other areas, but his overall score will still be lowest.

So they had the perfect plan to be on the same team, once that was done, Kushina would use her position as the clan head to be able to choose the sensei of her clan members.

Tomorrow, they were going to have their graduation tests. Naruto should be back by the end of the day, if he had to keep his promise, so they were pretty sure he would come. If there was one thing Naruto didn't do, it was breaking promises with his family.

* * *

Near Mizu no Kuni

* * *

Wisps of smoke rising from it along with smell of burnt earth that rose from the crater would have made it impossible for any normal person to want to stay there. However, a single figure sat in the middle of the very same crater, meditating with seemingly no effort on his part.

There was no sign of life left in the area around him, everything that should have been there, was not there, and its place only black and smoking earth was left.

_'It's time we get back, Naruto-kun... that was the last thing I wanted to teach you for now...'_

The figure opened his eyes to reveal an entrancing and powerful dōjutsu. "Hm... it has been so long, I wonder how much they have changed?"

_'Well, you won't know unless you find out yourself...'_

He gave Kyūbi a mental nod before turning around towards Konoha.

" **Kamui**!"

The space around him warped and started distorting until he slowly started to disappear, not long after that he was gone, no trace of his presence left in the area.

* * *

Konoha | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

While it had taken some effort, Natsumi had somehow managed to get Kushina and Kasumi to move their lazy asses out of the bed before the sun rose too high up. Now she was getting ready with Kasumi to go to the Ninja academy, so that they can attend the last class before the graduation exam.

They had both taken to being sisters like fish to water. There was no tension between them, they didn't even have much of a rivalry. They helped each other out wherever they could, but didn't really compete to defeat the other.

There was the little problem when Kasumi kept teasing her older sister about their brother, Naruto. But that had been quickly countered when Kushina had revealed to Natsumi what Kasumi had hoped no one would ever know.

For all her cold attitude and 'always in control' personality, Kasumi was actually quite shy and submissive on the inside. If you didn't want to be teased about something, all you had to do was tease Kasumi in return, and all of Kasumi's defenses would crumble like dirt.

It had worked wonders, from teasing one moment, Kasumi was reduced to a tomato after a few minutes of the same treatment from Natsumi.

The older sister had started off as a very sweet and shy girl, but after constantly teasing Kasumi about Naruto almost every day, her personality had changed to a bit more mischievous one. It was probably always that way, but it had just come out.

Natsumi still didn't know what she really felt for Naruto though. Kasumi had made it clear to her that as long as she got to be Naruto's first, she didn't care, and would actually be quite happy if they got to share him between the sisters. But Natsumi had decided she would wait and see if her affection for Naruto was just a crush or it was genuine.

Only time would tell. Just as they were about to walk out of the compound though, she heard Kasumi gasp sharply, and turned to look at what Kasumi was staring.

It was supposedly impossible to get inside Uzumaki compound without getting detected because of the sealing array around the compound, but someone had managed to bypass it, which was more than enough to put her on guard, and scare her.

The individual seemed to be around sixteen, spiky blond hair and silver ringed eyes with nine tomoe in them. It took them a moment to recognize him, as they didn't quite expect him to be so mature looking yet, and his eyes were different too.

"Onii-chan/Naruto-kun?" They both asked simultaneously.

Naruto grinned at his twin and older sister. "Long time no see, Kasumi-chan, Natsumi-chan!"

Before he knew what happened, even with all three and a half years of training he went through, he was tackled to the ground by Kasumi.

"Onii-chan! I missed you so much! How was your trip? Did it go well? Who else did you meet? What did you learn? How…"

Kasumi was so happy that she never realized that she had actually lost a few tears from her eyes upon seeing her brother back.

"Calm down sis, he just got back. Give him some time to answer will you?" Natsumi interrupted with a smirk. Natsumi was just as glad to have her long lost brother back. They had technically no time at all to get to know each other after she found out they were siblings, and she wanted to rectify that soon.

Reluctantly Kasumi got up from Naruto. After he stood up, he was once again surprised when Kasumi closed her lips around his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and then deepened the kiss.

Getting over his surprise, Naruto decided to make the most out of the situation. So he licked Kasumi's bottom lip and then slid his tongue inside her mouth, which she dutifully massaged.

She was ecstatic that she had her brother back, but she had been away from him for so long that she just had to get close to him somehow. She had to make him realize how much she missed him, and to her this just seemed like the right thing to do.

What Kasumi didn't know was that Naruto was getting aroused rapidly. He had missed Kasumi as well, sure, but he hadn't had much physical contact for three and a half years. Before that there was at least one kiss on the cheek, a hug here and there from his mother or Kasumi almost every day. As it was now, he was starved.

Without even realizing it, his right hand had began groping Kasumi's breasts while the left hand massaged her ass.

Kasumi was in a world of pleasant emotions, she moaned in Naruto's mouth. "Onii-chan…"

When they both withdrew for breaths, Kasumi's eyes were half lidded and she was staring at him somewhat dreamily. Naruto found himself mesmerized by her beauty. The cute little redhead that he knew had grown into a stunning woman.

He hadn't really taken his time to take in the changes in his sisters yet, he set Kasumi on the ground, and let his gaze travel on her body.

She was 5'6'' easily, only a bit shorter than his own 5'10", Natsumi was 5'2". The most surprising fact however was how well developed Kasumi was. She had C-cup breasts, long toned legs, her body was lean and she looked gorgeous.

What surprised him though was the fact that she looked not only more mature, but more so than Natsumi, who was supposed to be the elder sister.

Seeing his confused look traveling around her body, Kasumi blushed a bit before responding. "I… used our bloodline to speed up my aging, I am physically sixteen now. Onee-chan is fourteen in both body and soul though, until she figures out how to do the same."

In her case, they were expecting him to be a bit shorter and less muscled, though they would have loved him in either cases.

This was just some extra eye candy added in the mix. He wasn't bulky or anything, just well muscled and relatively tall for his age. Kasumi and Natsumi didn't inquire about Naruto's well developed body, they just marveled it, assuming that it was the result of the intensive training he had put himself through.

It was true of course, his changes had been because of the training. But what they didn't know was that many of the physical changes he had gone through were because of Kyūbi's soul bond getting stronger.

It didn't make him a girl like her of course, but it strengthened his connection with the demonic realm. That allowed him the ability to learn how to use demonic chakra. He couldn't use it too much yet, a single tail at best – but that little had caused him to undergo a lot of physical changes.

His muscles had become stronger, his regeneration and stamina increased by leaps and bounds. But the most frustrating aspect was that he now had more demonic nature. It wasn't that he had anything against it, but it was annoying to have sexual desires that strong, and his desire to kill has also increased to the point where he rarely if ever left anyone opponent he fought against alive.

He was much more likely to kill his opponent now than he was before his transformation. Kyūbi had told him to keep this a secret, as it didn't really matter that much and there wasn't any way of finding out.

There was also the discovery of the seal's other function that disturbed him. If he didn't find a way to get Kyūbi out of the seal within next five years, the seal will completely absorb her and fuse them together.

Even though she was a demon queen, Naruto liked her and didn't want her to die. She had done a lot for him. While she will never admit it, there were a lot of favors she had given the boy that were not needed for her personal gains. He was brought out of his musings by Kasumi's voice.

"Onii-chan, not that I mind, but did your eye advance to the next level or something? It looks very different."

Last time she had seen him his eyes were like a Mangekyō Sharingan with Rinnegan around it and a Yin-yang symbol in the center. Now it looked like a normal Rinnegan that Nagato had, except it was a different color and had nine tomoes.

"Yes... This is as far as it goes, all three of the different parts have completely fused together. The Rinnegan is obvious as you can see, concentric circles represent it. The tomoes represent the Sharingan, and the midnight blue-silver color is because of the elemental star."

Kasumi nodded at his explanation, but there was one thing she didn't understand yet... "But how did you get in here without getting detected?"

Naruto smiled at his curious little sister, well she was his twin but she still referred to him as Onii-chan most of the time, so they had grown accustomed to that when they were younger. He was glad that didn't change in the time he was gone. He was also glad that his sister was the same girl on the inside as she was the last time they met.

"It is one of the space time ninjutsu I have learned while I was gone. It's called _Kamui_. I can use it to teleport to anywhere I have been before. It uses a lot of chakra and I can't use it too many times a day but I was quite a ways away from here and needed to get here quickly if I was to keep my promise to you and Kaa-chan."

Both the girls nodded in acceptance at his explanation. Finally Naruto stepped towards Natsumi and captured her in a hug. "I am sorry Natsumi-chan that I didn't get to spend more time with you till now, but we can make up for it, hm?"

Natsumi blushed as she felt his strong arms hold her against his muscled chest. "Sure, Naruto-kun, I wouldn't mind having a brother around either. I was actually looking forward to how it would be like. You did save me in the wave earlier so I guess I can forgive you for your absence." She gave him a wink in the end, making it clear that there was nothing to forgive for to begin with.

Naruto smiled at his older sister as he patted her head. _'Huh, hasn't she opened up! Kasumi and Kaa-chan must have done a real good job with her.'_

Not noticing Natsumi's baffled look on being treated like a kid by her supposed-to-be younger brother, Naruto then turned around and stared at the internal gate of the compound with a smile. He'd know that chakra signature anywhere. As Kushina got out of the compound building and into the large area between the building and the outer walls, she finally noticed someone other than her two daughters standing there.

She stared at the new comer warily. After a while her eyes widened. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at his mother, who blushed.

_'What a shame! I couldn't recognize my own son's chakra signature? Did it change or did I become such a poor mother in the years he was gone?_

_And damn! I didn't know kids could grow that much in a few years! He looks about eighteen!_

_I can understand Kasumi as she used her bloodline… but what the hell?'_

Quickly suppressing her blush and trying to hide her surprise, she addressed Naruto again. "Wow sochi-kun, haven't you grown up a lot! Just think Kasumi-chan, all the fun you both could have together."

Kasumi blushed at her mother's comment, which only made Kushina's grin wider. Natsumi decided to get back for all the embarrassment she had gone through the morning.

"Yes Kasumi-chan, you do remember what you told me last friday? You could try _that_ with him, it will be fun. I'm sure."

Poor Kasumi was redder than the color of her hair by now, so Naruto decided to come to her rescue. "Well I was kind of thinking about getting together with you…"

Or maybe he wasn't going to save her.

"What?" Kasumi inquired, somewhat shocked.

"I mean what do you think about it? You are the closest to me and I thought a lot about what Kaa-chan told us when we first kissed. So I was wondering if you will be officially my girlfriend."

Kasumi blushed a bit but didn't hesitate and confidently answered. "You don't have to ask Onii-chan, I will be more than happy to do it."

Naruto smiled at his twin, she was just so cute with all her loving sister personality that he couldn't help but be attracted to her. As another plus she was hot as hell too. "Great, so how about a date after academy is over?"

"Alright…" Kasumi answered a bit nervously.

She still couldn't believe Naruto had asked her on a real date! Well she had dreamed about going on a date of course, but hadn't expected it to actually happen. She was expecting their relationship to be much less formal, as he was her brother. But she was more than happy if her brother was going to fulfill her dreams.

Kushina smiled at the twins. "You two are sooo cute together. But now you all should head to the academy. You don't want to be late on your first and last day, right Naruto-cha... kun?"

She pouted internally. He was now too big and strong looking to be called 'Naruto-chan', but all kids grow. She was just a bit sad that he grew up so fast.

"I don't really care about the academy, but let's not be late since we want to be in the same team to avoid having to spend the few months we're going to be in Konoha with random assholes. We'll see you at night Kaa-chan!"

Natsumi kissed her mother on the cheek before leaving, while Naruto and Kasumi waved at her before running off talking to each other. "I will be back home after the academy as I have some research to do on one of my new medical jutsu." Actually she wanted to spend more time with Naruto, but the twins had a date and she didn't want to intrude.

"Alright Natsumi, if that's what you want. I will be home after eight if you guys need anything, tell that to the twins too. See ya girl, be safe."

"See you later Kaa-chan, and don't worry about us."

* * *

Outside

* * *

Naruto had not expected much change in the village, or the villagers. But now that he was once again among their presence, he noticed a _lot_ of lust filled glances directed at Kasumi and Natsumi. It seemed as if most villagers have gotten over their fear of Kasumi's power, and once that fear was no longer there only residual hatred for housing Naruto remained for the Uzumaki girls. Of course, with Naruto gone for so long, that too seemed diminished since some didn't recognize him with first glance.

He felt quite peeved at how indiscreet some of the people were when it came to staring and drooling over them, but decided to ignore it as Kasumi was holding on to him quite closely, and he didn't want to get away from her.

He also noticed a lot of looks of complete and utter hatred directed at him. A grin spread across his face as he realized at least something hadn't changed. _'Those idiots are going to hate me no matter what I do. My life would have so sucked if it weren't for my family…'_

Now that he thought about it… _'What would my life have been like without my family?'_

He decided that if that were the case, he would have preferred not to have a life in the first place. He would have starved for attention, maybe started pulling pranks on people to get noticed. There wouldn't have been anyone to teach him, so his skills would have been pathetic as well. No one would have loved him either, so if anyone showed him even a flicker of false kindness, Naruto would have trusted them blindly.

He snorted at that thought. He was so glad for his family. He had also thought what it would have been like if Minato was alive. He would have killed Minato, or Kushina would have done it. He was sure. Seriously, that guy fucked up the lives of their whole family so bad, they hated him more than they hated the village.

' _A man that puts the lives of his children and wife below people who he doesn't even know all that well? A man that is ready to 'sacrifice' his son and daughter's life and take the easy way out himself by dying?'_

_'He couldn't ask anyone else, but he could throw away his family? Pathetic! Were those in his family not sentient? Were they just tools to be used by him? Who gave him the right to use us like that?'_

He felt Kasumi tighten her hold on his arm, sensing his negative emotions. He let go of all the angry thoughts as he didn't want her to worry too much about him.

As soon as they reached the academy, he noticed that most of the students were looking at him with curiosity and jealousy in their eyes. ' _Not surprising… but don't really care...'_

When they reached their classroom, they found a chūnin with messy brown hair and another with white hair at the desk.

Iruka noticed the new comer with Kasumi and Natsumi. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Naruto didn't respond at first, as he had been ignoring almost everything around him, and simply started walking towards an empty seat when Iruka repeated his question. "Ah... I'm Uzumaki Naruto, new admission to the class?"

Iruka's eyebrows shot upwards at that, then he began going through his documents. He didn't have anything against the demon brat, he didn't care about him really. Though his sisters were hot. _'Mustn't think perverted thoughts about students!'_

While this was going on, the class was in an uproar, well most were, some didn't care. Naruto noticed that the white haired teacher was looking at him with a kind expression on the outside, but he didn't need his dōjutsu to know how much hatred festered within that person for him.

"WHAT! How could someone get in on the last day without even studying for the first five years! We have worked hard to get here and he simply walks in on the last day!" Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. "Arf!"

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun is the best. If he couldn't then how could this loser get in on the last day directly?"

"I agree with Forehead-girl on this one!"

Naruto winced at the volume of the pink haired girl. She was definitely the new Haruno prodigy. The second wasn't much better off either. Although nowhere near as loud as the first one, she was just as annoying.

Iruka paid them no mind, no matter what happened some student would go against the decision, it was kids nature to be rebellious after all. He had been wary of the Uzumaki children at first, but having observed the girls for quite a while he knew that not to be the case. They didn't care about particularly anyone, but weren't the devils he had been afraid of.

"Ah, yes. You have the Hokage's permission to enter hm… So you are Kasumi and Natsumi's brother? Well, take a seat. I hope you are as good as your sisters."

Natsumi noticed that there were only three seats remaining and only two of them were together, so she left to sit on the third one; next to Hinata. For some reason the seat next to Hinata was always empty. She had been curious at first until she got to class a little early one day, just to see Hinata Jūken the unfortunate bastard who tried to grab the seat next to her. 'ONLY FOR HOT REDHEADS OR BLONDS!', she had said while blushing and stuttering.

From that day on, Natsumi had tried to keep her distance from the girl if possible, she scared her. But there was no other choice today.

She knew how close the twins were, the number of times Kasumi talked about Naruto each day was a proof of that. She wasn't going to be the reason to separate them. Kasumi threw a thankful glance to Natsumi, who smiled back at her.

Hinata noticed Natsumi sit next to her, and blushed. _'Who knew foursomes were hotter than threesomes? And if it's a fivesome, all the better.'_

Hinata had thought long and hard about it, and couldn't find even one of them that she didn't find herself attracted to. _'Naruto-kun is hot, Natsumi-chan is hot, Kasumi-chan is hot as hell and even Kushina-sama is gorgeous. Nina san is hot too, but she will probably be too rough on me because I am a Hyūga. But I can like rough from time to time... A sixsome then!'_

A small amount of blood started leaking out of her nose.

Natsumi silently moved as far away from Hinata as possible, she had no intention of getting raped anytime soon. But even though Hinata _was_ a pervert Natsumi liked her more than the other villagers. _'At least she isn't selfish, hypocritical or stuck up. And she is Kasumi's one-way friend.'_

After they were all seated, Iruka cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, since you are new here it is considered mandatory to give an introduction so that your classmates may get to know you better.

So tell them your likes, dislikes, hobbies, strength and area of interests etc."

"No?"

A nudge from Kasumi and he sighed. "It's just one day Onii-chan, come on."

Naruto thought about it for a while. ' _Well, as long as I don't go into too much details it shouldn't hurt.'_

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my sisters, mother and friends."

_'Huh? The brat got friends? I know a few people don't hate him that much but damn!'_

"I don't care about anyone else. I pass my time by spending it with my family or training. I'm not sure which particular art my strength lies in, but I prefer ninjutsu. That's about it."

Iruka was only slightly surprised at hearing about ninjutsu but he knew that the Uzumaki had large chakra reserves so it was likely that their mother had taught them how to use a few.

"Alright class, enough chatter. Now let's begin our lessons. Today we won't be having any theory lessons as this is your last class. We will be doing practice for tomorrow's test…"

Most of the students sighed in relief while Sakura pouted. She _loved_ theory.

And so began their class.

* * *

That Night | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Naruto and Kasumi's date had gone well. It wasn't anything fancy, but they only wanted a place alone to be able to recount all the good times they had been through and tell each other what they had missed.

Somehow Naruto had found a place they could be alone within Konoha, which wasn't in their compound. Apparently there was a large cave system inside the Hokage monument, which for the time being seemed empty. Naruto had been very formal, much Kasumi's amusement. But she secretly liked it. He wasn't taking her for granted just because she loved him unconditionally. While she was flattered, she hadn't seen this coming the way it had.

' _Mhm... he didn't really need to do that, but I'm not complaining.'_

They were almost at their compound, and Kasumi knew for sure that Naruto was using a genjutsu around them to make the villagers ignore the two as he carried her like a bride to their compound.

The gates opened as Naruto pressed his palm on the entrance seal. Once they reached Kasumi's room he put her down and ruffled her hair. "You know, I had thought you might have changed into a wild cat in the time I was gone, but you're still just as obedient and nice. Not that I would have loved you any less if you were a wild cat, but you would have been harder to handle... Hehe..."

She smiled at her brother warmly. "I had a great time Onii-chan, thank you very much. As for me being a wild cat, I can be that too if you want." She gave him a wink and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling herself up until her breath was brushing against his left ear, she lightly bit down on it. Then she proceeded to give him a good night's kiss, but he seemed to have other plans.

Naruto had kept his urges bottled up for way too long, but he wouldn't force his twin sister to do anything she didn't want. But even he had his limits.

* * *

**Lemon Warning: Incest**

* * *

She hadn't even been able to withdraw her lips from his when she felt him grab her by the hair and pull her head back gently to look at her.

"You know, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't do something like that to a boy unless you want to do more."

She raised an eyebrow at his words. Sure the bite wasn't appropriate, but what's wrong with a good night's kiss? That's when she felt him feel her up as he started laying butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Oh..."

' _So that's what he wants... Hm... I don't mind.'_

She showed her consent by maintaining her hold on his neck to hoist herself up as she wrapped her legs around him. Naruto stopped kissing her delicate neck and their lips met with fiery passion. As their tongues massaged each other, teasing them with each flick, Kasumi knew her brother was beyond control now.

Naruto ripped her one piece dress off her with a feral growl, which surprised Kasumi a bit, but she didn't bother telling him to stop. He continued to squeeze her ass with his left hand while ripping off the rest of her clothing with the other.

He realized where this was going, but it was extremely hard for him to control his demonic urges. As he threw her dress away, leaving her nude to his gaze, he let her down and took a step back.

A few deep calming breaths cleared his thoughts, if only slightly. "Kasumi… do you really want this to continue? You know where this is going, right? I can stop now, but any further and you can't back out."

Kasumi just rolled her eyes at her brother as she giggled. "I knew where this was going to go the moment you took off my dress Onii-chan, and if I had any objections trust me I would have told you."

Naruto smirked at his sister. He knew that she was strong enough that even if he wanted he couldn't force himself on her without severely injuring them both, not that he would anyway. With one last look into each other's eyes, they re-engaged in their kissing session with renewed vigor.

Naruto opened the door to his room with one hand while still firmly squeezing Kasumi's butt with the other. But when they entered they both immediately stopped kissing and broke apart with a gasp.

Only Naruto's hands and body concealed Kasumi's nudity from her mother. "Kaa-chan? What are you doing in my room with all this filming equipment…"

Kushina's eyes widened comically as she realized she'd been caught. "Oh crap, you are back earlier than I expected! I-I mean welcome back! How did the date go?"

"Kaa-chan... this isn't the time, please..."

"Well… um… you see I didn't want to miss out on seeing my kids first night together?"

Naruto shuffled on his feet, not quite sure what to do. His hard-on, along with Kasumi's nudity made it impossible to not know what they were about to do.

Kasumi was beet red at her mother's boldness, whether from anger or embarrassment no one knew. "Kaa-chan," she said in a way too sweet voice, "could you please leave with your equipment, please?"

Kushina immediately got the hint of danger in her daughter's tone and hurriedly packed off the equipment before leaving. "Ah! Sorry for interrupting, continue you two, I'm just gonna… uhm… never mind!" With that she left their room and closed the door.

Neither of the siblings noticed the small camera in the flower pot.

* * *

Kushina's Room

* * *

"Kyaa~"

Kushina's squeal sent the other two occupants into fits of giggles. She looked so cute and weird when she was like this, neither had seen this side of her much.

"Get ready Natsumi-chan, Mikoto-chan, this is going to be awesome!"

Mikoto looked at her friend oddly once her giggling was under control. She still didn't believe that Kushina had actually set up cameras in Kasumi's room so she could watch her kids fuck. She had a hard time believing that she was _allowing_ it too, and seemed happy about it. While there was no such thing as an incest taboo among bloodline clans, she had never before come across a pair with such a close relationship.

"You have a wicked mind Kushina-chan…I swear one of these days you'll give me a heart attack."

Natsumi was looking at her mother with stars in her eyes. "You are the greatest I could have hoped for Kaa-chan! This is the best material I could have gotten against Kasumi as blackmail!"

Kushina grinned at her two guests. She had known the twins would suspect there was something in the room due to Kushina's regular behavior, so she had been there in the first place with fake equipment.

Once she was gone they just assumed that she took everything with her. _'They still have a lot to learn…'_

* * *

Back with Kasumi and Naruto

* * *

Their excitement hadn't been dulled in the slightest by Kushina's interruption, and once she had left they reengaged with renewed vigor.

Kasumi was quite literally the epitome of feminine beauty. Naruto couldn't help but drool a little at her perfect hourglass figure and angelic features, which she noticed with a small blush. Naruto was a fine male specimen himself, he had gotten at least a few good benefits from yōki usage. Add that to his extreme training schedule for the last few years and you have a very fit male.

Kasumi's heart pounded in her chest as Naruto stepped towards touched the side of her right breast with the tip his fingers, and then trailed his hand downwards feeling her curves along the way. He then wrapped his right hand around her waist and pulled her closer. The red head leaned into his touch as she placed her arms on his shoulders for support.

Then he used his left hand to grope Kasumi's right breast and rub the nipple, while he sucked on her pink nipple of the left breast. Kasumi shivered in pleasure her brother was giving her. His every touch sending pleasant sensations throughout her body. As she felt her brother's lips on her nipples, she couldn't help but moan and press against him.

Naruto himself was immensely enjoying his work. Kasumi's soft and nubile body was tasty enough for him to be able to do this all day. But his demonic urge to mate was slowly increasing to uncontrollable levels. Kasumi felt his hard member press into her belly through his boxers and she slowly and a bit reluctantly pushed Naruto away from her to get down on her knees in front of him.

While Naruto was a bit disappointed to have been forced apart from her, he knew what was coming next will be more than worth it. He felt himself harden further as his beautiful sister took hold of his boxers from either side and slowly slid them down. As his hardness sprang free, he had to chuckle at the gasp from Kasumi at his size.

Trembling slightly in fear and anticipation, she looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes and bit her lower lip. "Onii-chan, this is…it can't possible fit in me..."

For a virgin like Kasumi ten inches was too much and he was as thick as her wrist. She was sure that if he used that on her, it wasn't going to be funny. She was now left wondering how much it might hurt being impaled by something that big. She knew it would hurt a bit at first, but with his immense size maybe the whole experience would be painful for her?

_'I hope you enjoy it Onii-chan, even if I don't… This will bring us closer, and you deserve it from me...'_

The redhead pushed all the doubts aside though, and decided to follow her instincts for now. As she touched his hot shaft and breathed on it, she felt him twitch in anticipation. She gave him a soft experimental tug, and was rewarded with a thick glob of precum.

Licking her lips, she moved in closer to him and extended her tongue out. Naruto had to resist the urge to just hold her head and fuck her mouth right there. He felt jolts run through his being as her tongue made contact with the base and she gave him a long, slow, tentative lick on his hard shaft from the base to tip.

Making sure to lick off the thick glob of precum at the tip, she found its taste intriguing. Not mouth watering tasty, but it was something she got from her brother, and that fact itself made it one of the most precious things Kasumi wanted to have.

Naruto groaned in pleasure that his sister's tongue gave him. He felt his member twitch in anticipation as she once again moved in close. This time she was more confident and hungry for him.

She kissed his tip with her red lips experimentally, before she started to seemingly make out with it, using her tongue with great enthusiasm. All the while she used both her soft hands to pump him, occasionally taking delight in the small amount of fluid her efforts managed to conjure.

He looked down to see Kasumi with her eyes closed, and when she had them open she was staring at him with love. He was expecting at least a bit of lust in them given what they were doing, but there was only one emotion he could see in them.

Naruto felt his heart flutter every time he looked at her love filled eyes. And the sensations she was giving him were unreal!

He was brought back to the real world when Kasumi stopped making out with his crown and looked at him.

"Did you like that Onii-chan?" It was innocent question, not one she had meant to arouse him with, but it still had that effect. She had absolutely no experience in the field, other than what her mother had told her during her teasing/training sessions. Hence she couldn't be completely sure about what she had to do.

"Yes, you're going along very nicely, don't stop now…"

Kasumi beamed happily at the praise took him back in her mouth, only an inch or two at first, but then more and more. Naruto watched the red headed beauty take his tip in her mouth and groaned loudly when he felt himself hit the back of her throat.

She massaged his member with her tongue while it was in her, then pulled back to lay kisses on him again. Once more she proceeded take him in, this time with some more determination. Naruto held the back of her head with his hands to better direct her, and get a little more control, then he watched her slowly take his member in her till it was in about four inches and had hit the back of her throat again before withdrawing completely, kissing his tip lovingly and taking it all the way in again.

After a while Naruto couldn't take it anymore and held her by the hair, forcing her to look up. As she focused her questioning gaze upon him, still sucking on him, he used his other hand to gently rub her cheek.

He didn't know how it was possible when she was sucking on him to blush with that little show of affection, but she did.

Given his current state, it was hard for him to not just slam her against the wall and fuck her till she passes out and then some. So there was no beating around the bush. "Would you mind if I told you to relax a bit and let me have your mouth?"

Kasumi slowly took his member out before she smiled and nodded. As soon as she had, Naruto used her crimson locks as leverage to lower her on his cock again.

As he felt himself entering her warm mouth again, a particularly large glob of precum was spurted, which he felt her swallow. Holding her hair tightly, he slowly started pumping in and out of her mouth, while she tried her best to suck him in without using her hands.

Soon enough, he found himself pushing against her throat, trying to bury himself deeper. As it was her first time, Kasumi may never even have thought about it. But Naruto wasn't a demon for show.

"Try to swallow it, and don't resist."

That surprised her, but she did as she was told. As Naruto felt himself slowly getting past her gag reflex, his eyes almost rolled back. It was so, so tight!

"Grrrr..."

Kasumi felt a bit weird and afraid when she felt him get past her throat, but she trusted her brother. She started channeling chakra to her lungs, she knew she could live without oxygen for ten minutes.

After seven or eight minutes of furiously pumping in and out of the red head's mouth and throat, he felt himself reaching his limits. He buried himself hilt deep in her.

Kasumi's nose twitched as she felt her brother's unique peppermint like smell assault her when her nose was touching his trimmed pubes. She was always familiar with it, but it was never this intense.

"Kasumi-chan… be ready now…" he groaned.

Kasumi couldn't speak since she had her mouth rather full, but gave him a nod as a permission, if he even needed that. However, he changed his mind as he withdrew from her throat.

Reading his intentions, she tried to smile, but was nervous given she would definitely have that monstrous thing stuck up her tight belly soon enough. Of course, she knew, he would want her to taste the first load he gave to her. If he had shot it down her throat, that wouldn't have been possible.

Naruto watched as his beautiful twin took him in her mouth again, and started bobbing up and down, careful to not take him too deep so that she gets to taste all of him before it goes into her belly.

Kasumi felt her brother twitch as only his tip was in her mouth. She sucked deeply on him, and then came the first hot blast of sperms she ever tasted.

She swirled the thick and warm fluid around her tongue, savoring the taste as another rope of hot thick cream filled her mouth. She swallowed it like it was the best drink she ever had, bliss clearly written on her face. The taste wasn't exceptional, but the source of it made the fluid special for her.

He then continued to blast rope after rope of hot thick semen in her mouth. She gulped down again and again and again, savoring the taste of her brother's seed each and every time by swirling it around with her tongue before letting it enter her belly. Finally, after what seemed to her like it would never end, he stopped.

She felt her belly almost completely filled with her brother's cream, giving one last kiss to his tip she shakily tried to stand up, feeling his hot cream slosh inside her as she did so. The redhead leaned against her brother's chest to recover a bit. Her brother had different ideas though.

Too aroused to stop and let his twin rest, Naruto growled as he held her shapely butt roughly and ripped her panties off. He threw her into the nearby bed, ignoring her startled gasp. She felt the weight shift as he then got down between her legs and bit on her thigh.

Kasumi winced a bit, but didn't object. "Onii-chan, you don't have to…"

Entranced by her strawberry scent, her reply was cut short when she felt his hot breath hit her. She stopped breathing as her eyes were locked with Naruto's lips as they moved closer towards her between her creamy thighs.

As he licked her lower lips, he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her arch her back. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head at her heavenly taste. She tasted like strawberries, but still there was something different. She was different, smooth and sweet with the little naughtiness of the berries, but he couldn't put her into words.

She gasped at the strange feeling she got when he did that. "Wow!"

She squirmed a bit, not sure if she really should just sit back and enjoy like she wanted or do something for him in return.

Naruto seemed amused by her reaction, but continued his assault at a teasing pace. He gave her a reassuring smile in between his licks, telling her to just sit back and relax.

His own excitement grew exponentially as her breathing became short and quick and she panted and moaned from his attention.

Taking another long lick at her, he used one of his hands to rub her right nipple and the other to massage her butt cheeks. Kasumi's pants, moans and whimpers almost drove him wild, but he managed to restrain himself.

As his tongue went inside her tight hot body, Kasumi felt as if stars had entered her vision. On reflex, she closed her thighs, effectively trapping the blonde in between her long smooth legs.

It had taken quite a while to get her there, but thankfully he had more than enough stamina for it. He continued his tonguing while Kasumi writhed in pleasure under him. He got a wicked grin when he saw her squirming.

Smiling all the while, he took out his tongue from her folds, and licked gave her a long slow lick from the base to her clit, without even giving her time to recover he drove two of his fingers into her. While she was painfully tight, his saliva combined with her love juices provided enough lubrication.

"Naruto-nii! Please... be more gentle..." Kasumi gasped out. Those fingers hurt when they entered her, even though she was thoroughly wet.

Her vision was getting foggy by now from all the pleasure she was receiving from her brother. She had tried to touch herself but that had been a disappointment as she found out she couldn't achieve release that way for some reason.

The redhead found herself getting closer and closer to her first ever orgasm at an alarming pace. She felt each time her brother's tongue entered her, twisted around and played inside her, or his fingers went just a little farther.

"Onii-chan.. I think... I will...!"

Naruto took his hand away from her breasts and used both his hands to squeeze both of her ass cheeks. He increased his assault on her clit and increased the pace at which he was finger fucking her, then inserted another finger.

That was way beyond what Kasumi had needed for her release, and she felt her vision explode in various colors as she lost herself to the bliss of orgasm. Her body writhed and thrashed as she felt wave after wave of pleasure tear through her.

"Ohhh... ahhhhhh~!" She just lay there panting as her bliss subsided and she finally caught up with the reality.

Naruto had happily lapped up all of the delicious nectar that his sister blessed him with. He _loved_ her taste. He moved upwards towards her breasts and started fondling them with his hands while sucking on her lower areas hoping to get any leftover nectar.

Kasumi had just stopped thrashing in pleasure when her brother finally lost himself to the incredible arousal he was feeling. Without any warning, he positioned himself between her legs and took one last look at her to see if she had any doubts. He didn't know if he could stop now if she said no, but still he wanted to know.

Kasumi was a bit intimidated by looking at her brother's massive length and girth positioned between her legs, ready to impale her. But she didn't have any doubts whatsoever about what he wanted, or if she was going to give it to him. She gulped in anticipation of what was to come, but gave her brother an affirmative nod.

_'If it brings a little pain to me but makes him happy, I guess I can take it for him. Please enjoy this, Onii-chan...'_

Naruto was a bit worried about his sister too, but his desire to fuck her senseless was too strong for him to resist, and he didn't _want_ to resist either.

He rubbed his tip up and down on her, and then pressed the tip against her entrance. Slowly he increased the pressure with which he was pushing, and started inserting his member in her folds. The blond marveled at the heat and tightness she provided him with as his bulbous head entered her.

Kasumi had to grit her teeth to stop from screaming as she felt her brother's thick tool stretch her. Her folds parted to allow him entry, albeit very reluctantly. Naruto savored her delicious warmth even as only the head had entered the girl when he had to pause or break her hymen.

He had hoped that it would be broken by now due to training or such, but it seemed her advanced regeneration had prevented that from happening. He had no doubt she was a virgin though. There was no way his sister would let any other man touch her if he knew her.

Kasumi kept staring as her brother entered in her for what felt like forever, and still almost his entire length was resting outside, waiting to impale her. It was baffling, she already felt quite full, and he hadn't even started yet. Still, she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist to help him enter her.

She returned his apologizing but lust filled look with a smile, and then he pushed in with one extremely powerful thrust. She couldn't hold in her scream as he tore through her.

He had to grit his teeth together to prevent from cumming then and there from her warmth and tightness Kasumi's velvety walls were giving him.

_'Fuckkkk... She feels unreal!'_

Kasumi was silenced when Naruto leaned forward and kissed her to provide some comfort. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, and her eyes were tightly closed shut.

She felt tears run down her cheeks because of the sharp pain she had felt due to her virginity being taken, but she had never been so happy before. She was finally his!

As she felt his powerful muscle throb inside her and opened her eyes, an odd sense of pride washed over her. She was making her brother feel so good, pleasure was written all over his face. Now she knew no matter how painful this was going to be, the emotional happiness she got more than compensated for it.

The crimson haired girl kissed him again lovingly when he had withdrawn his lips from hers.

She braced herself for all the pain she was going to feel that night. But felt happy that her brother was going to enjoy her. Naruto slowly withdrew till only an inch was inside of her, before moving back in her again. Her smooth and warm walls embracing and massaging his tool, giving him unspeakable pleasure.

She shuddered as her brother stretched her again to the point where she couldn't believe she was still in one piece. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at the pure bliss written over her Onii-chan's face.

Naruto loved every moment of it. She was extremely tight, and her body held him in with a tender but vice like grip. He felt like he could die happy, having never felt so good before in his entire life. But he had to restrain himself to his limit to stop giving in to his urges and pounding senselessly into the gorgeous redhead below him. If this was hurting her enough for her to scream now, he knew he had to be careful with his strength.

He looked at her form below him and noticed the tears that had fell from her eyes when he took her virginity. He felt a slight pang of guilt before pushing that thought aside, it had to happen if they were to take their relationship to the next level. And soon the pain will subside anyway.

He continued pumping in and out of her tight body at a somewhat restrained pace. Kasumi's face turned to confusion as the pain started to subside, and was replaced with a dull throbbing ache and the feeling of him moving inside her. She got momentarily worried if her brother won't feel so good from her anymore if it didn't hurt, but then calmed down as Naruto still seemed to be enjoying her just as much.

Slowly, moans started escaping her lips and a thin sheen of sweat covered her form as pleasurable sensations started erupting inside of her. She couldn't help but be delighted every time Naruto hit her womb and buried himself in her to the hilt, rubbing his groin between her legs. Every little grunt of pleasure he gave, every time he twitched, entranced her. She was fascinated with how good she could make him feel this way and mentally swore she would make sure to give him the maximum happiness she can this way.

Naruto finally felt some of his guilt wash away as he saw her breathe heavily and moan, this time in pleasure instead of pain. He decided to keep his pace slow and steady as it might be too much for Kasumi if he went to fast for the first time.

"Would you like to go faster Onii-chan?"

He looked into her eyes a bit bewildered. "With how tight you are and how good this feels, I don't think I will last too long if I went faster, or if you can take it..."

Kasumi pouted. What did he think she was, a quitter? "Of course I can take it! I can see you want to go faster, so please..."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't blame me later..."

He took a hold of her hands with his, and put them over their head so he held her immobile. It seemed her arousal increased upon him doing this. Then he gave a mighty thrust in, all his length moving inside her in one stroke, and then withdrawn the next second. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh, Naruto's grunts and Kasumi's moans and whimpers filled the room. Unlike last time, this wasn't just one feeling. Not just pain, not just pleasure, but a strange combination of both. With every thrust he was hitting the wall of her womb, stimulating areas in her that she didn't know existed and stretching her painfully tight body.

Kasumi soon found herself reaching the limit again. She started thrusting back towards Naruto, moving with him in a rhythm. It hurt, and it felt good at the same time. She could feel something build up inside her, and the more it built the greater she felt.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and arched her back as Naruto pounded into her almost mercilessly. This was what she desired, for her brother to take her just like this... As he withdrew, due to her arched back his belly rubbed against her flat stomach with each stroke, and his tight hold on her hands made it seem like she was completely his to take pleasure from.

Naruto buried his whole ten inches in her before grunting in effort. He was quickly reaching his limits, this was his first time after all, and it was a miracle he had been able to hold out this long with a girl like Kasumi.

The stunning redhead looked at her brother with a strange expression, and then leaned towards him to whisper into his ear. "Thank you Onii-chan, I want you to know... you can have me however you want, whenever you want, wherever you want..."

Her words were proving to be a bit too much for him, but he gave her a nod, accepting her request. He withdrew again till only the tip was inside her, before thrusting back again.

"Kasumi... I am going to cum…"

"Cum in me Onii-chan, fill me up... just let it go..."

Naruto gave her a vicious grin and bite her on the neck, on reflex she gasped and bit him on his neck as well.

With one final thrust he buried all of his length into her and grabbed her shapely butt before squeezing it hard and pulling her tightly against him. He then blasted rope after rope of hot thick semen deep inside her.

Kasumi felt him release his boiling hot seed inside her again and again into her previously undiscovered depths, it was hot enough that she was sure it would sizzle inside her. She squeezed him as hard as he could, trying to milk him for all he was worth. But that wasn't needed.

She felt her vision going dark before she felt unconsciousness take her. Neither of them noticed Uzumaki spiral form on their necks, marking them as life partners.

Naruto looked down at his beautiful twin laying below him, completely out of it. He decided not to bother withdrawing his member as with her advanced regeneration she will soon recover and be ready to go again. He had a lot to make up for…

A few minutes later Kasumi's eyes fluttered open, she found herself looking into her brother's eyes. Her eyes widened with shock as she felt herself still getting her womb filled with his hot seed. "Onii-chan? Are you still cumming in me?"

Naruto chuckled as his spurting finally came to a halt. The redhead felt like she was filled up completely. Her womb was full of her brother's sizzling cream, she could feel it. Her stomach was full of him too. She never felt so satisfied before.

Kasumi gasped and then moaned as he suddenly started thrusting into her again.

"You said you are mine whatever way I wish, right? Let me know when you want me to stop though."

She didn't get any time to recover as he started moving in and out of her at a faster pace than before. "Onii-chan... Onii-sama... please don't stop... this feels so good...!"

With every thrust Kasumi found herself closer to another orgasm.

Naruto finally let go of all restraints as he started going faster and harder than ever before, drawing a gasp from his twin with every thrust. He was finally satisfying his urge of mating that he had been holding back for years! The fact that it was Kasumi that was giving him all the pleasure was all the more satisfying... He felt her walls try to hold him in and convulse as she rode through her orgasm. That sent another wave of intense pleasure through him.

But Naruto had no intention to stop any time soon, he was going to use his demonic stamina to see how long Kasumi could hold herself together...

He continued his long hard thrusts into his twin sister with a happy and challenging smile on his face, which was returned by Kasumi as a loving and determined gaze.

_'You don't know what you got yourself into Kasumi-chan!'_

* * *

_**[Lemon Warning: Incest] End** _

* * *

Kushina's room

* * *

Mikoto was sitting wide eyed in front of the screen.

"Holy shit! They have been going at it for hours and your son is still not even slightly exhausted, he is trying to kill her or what?"

Kushina's eyes were half lidded as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Don't worry, my daughter can take some punishment, and they are not going to stop until one of them gives up, don't you see the look in their eyes?"

"..."

While Mikoto was shocked at first that Kushina had _really_ put a camera in her daughter's room to spy on the siblings' intimate act, she had to admit it was a damn good show...

"They sure have some stamina, I don't know if I will ever be able to fit in with them." Natsumi grumbled in disappointment.

Once she had seen Naruto back, she had become pretty sure that it wasn't just some stupid schoolgirl crush she had on him, or it wouldn't have lasted that long. But she knew Kasumi was more beautiful than her, and more cheerful, and closer to Naruto...

She loved her sister, but when it came to Naruto, she just knew that she won't ever be able to get anywhere as close to Naruto as Kasumi.

And now watching them fuck like bunnies in heat with unreal stamina, she felt her knees go weak. _'If he does_ that _to me for that long, I am not sure I can heal myself back up to be able to walk properly ever again...'_

Kushina tried to reassure her daughter as she kissed her cheek. "Don't worry musume, I'm sure you will fit in just fine. Don't worry too much about it, when it comes down to it just go with the flow.

For now just watch."

And so the night continued...

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Let me know if your thoughts.


	9. Echelon

Byakugan and Sharingan don't make you immune to genjutsu, they just makes you stronger against it. Those users are harder to trap in genjutsu because they can tell when they are caught in one due to their ability to see any invading chakra that could be used for genjutsu, and the main point of an illusion is to fool the opponent.

* * *

Kushina, Nina and Kyūbi | **19** [Ageless]  
Natsumi | **14**  
Kasumi | **16** [Ageless]  
Naruto | **18** [Ageless]  
Ami, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke etc. | **12**  
Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade | **50**  
Nagato, Konan, Yahiko | **24**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Graduation**

* * *

**Lemon Warning:** Please skip to the 'warning end' message if you want to avoid Incest scene.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up with a seemingly permanent grin plastered on his face. As he looked down to see the naked figure of his twin sister sleeping soundly on his chest, he couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on her lips, which caused her eyes to slowly flutter open.

Kasumi blushed as she remembered the events of their activities last night. Naruto had quite literally fucked her to death, except she didn't die. She still remembered that the seventh and last time he had filled her up with his seed, she had blacked out. But before she could remember more, she felt herself being lifted off her brother and put down on the bed. She looked up to see Naruto hovering above her grinning like madman.

"Ready for round two?"

Kasumi's eyes widened in slight panic. "Wait! We have graduation exams to attend Onii-chan! We can't be late, and once you start again…"

Naruto pouted at her response. "Aw… don't be mean, didn't you enjoy it too? And we can just have a quickie before we leave."

Kasumi felt her face flush. "Alright fine, but just one time, no cheating."

Naruto just smirked at her. He could still remember the feeling her soft but amazingly tight velvety walls gave him as they fit around him like a glove. How he enjoyed shooting rope after rope of his hot thick seed inside her as she milked him for all he was worth during her orgasm.

But what he really enjoyed was when she screamed his name in pleasure during their seventh turn, when she finally didn't have any more space to contain his seed, and it had started to spray out of their bond. And finally when she blacked out, filled to the brim with his cum.

He felt his dick twitch in anticipation. Grabbing his rock hard tool, he rubbed it against Kasumi's swollen lower lips, causing her to whimper.

"Onii-chan, we have to hurry if we want to get ready by the right time."

He mentally cursed his luck for not knowing any technique that could slow time, or make it completely stop maybe. That way he could have fucked her however long he wanted... Pushing that thought aside, he inserted himself just a bit, eliciting a moan of approval from his crimson haired princess.

He looked down at her and after getting an approving smile from the beauty, he pushed all the way in, slowly and smoothly.

Kasumi felt her brother bottom out inside her, hitting her cervix with his tip. His pelvis pressing against hers. She still found it hard to believe that she was able to take all of his ten inches, if only barely. Her twin brother stretched her to limits every time he entered her. It was as if they were designed for each other, just the right fit.

Naruto proceeded to slowly pump in and out of Kasumi, while she milked him with her muscles to the best of her ability. "O-nii-sa-ma!" she gasped between his thrusts.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed her at the waist and turned her over, so that she was lying face down on the bed. The sudden twisting motion while his member was still lodged in her caused Kasumi to shiver in delight, triggering her first orgasm of the day.

Naruto had to grit his teeth in concentration so as not to blow his load in her as she had her orgasm, every time her walls tightened around him more, he found it hard to restrain himself.

He finally asked something that had been bothering him for a while now, and he really wanted to try. "Kasumi-chan, do you mind if I go a bit hard and fast?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment, it was hard to think during an orgasm though, so she responded without much thought. "Onii-sama... Y-yours to take however you wish."

Grinning all the while, he motioned her to position herself on her hands and knees.

Kasumi picked herself up a bit, and got into the provocative position. Her butt in the air with she was on hands and knees.

Naruto was still lodged inside her, so he slowly withdrew till only his tip was touching her vulva. Then in one fast thrust he entered his full length in her causing her to gasp. It took a bit effort, as she was still painfully tight. Then without waiting, he pulled out till only his tip was in her, before slamming back again.

"Nar…Oni…Onii-chan!...Onii-sama!"

Naruto only got turned on more from her melodic voice. He groped her breasts with both his hands, and then pulled her upper body up while still fucking her ruthlessly. When she turned her head around, he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, never stopping his continuous pumping of her.

He continued pounding in and out of her at an almost brutal pace. "Ughh, this feels so great!"

Kasumi was in a whole new world of pain and pleasure. She was sure if not for her advanced regeneration she wouldn't have been able to take his relentless pounding.

After a few more minutes, Naruto slammed all the way in her once again, with more power than before. Kasumi involuntarily screamed as she felt her brother's hot and thick seed start filling her up again. She was still quite full from his seven shots last night, so quite a bit of it leaked out.

Finally a bit satisfied, Naruto withdrew from his twin sister's abused pussy. "Thank you so much Kasumi-chan, that was so great. I really enjoyed you..."

Kasumi's legs felt like noodles to her, she wasn't sure she could walk for a while now. "…uh, you're welcome… Onii-sama." She replied, still somewhere between conscious and unconsciousness.

Naruto had to sigh at his honorific. She probably won't call him that in public, but she did whenever she felt like showing her submissive nature to him.

"Well Kasumi-chan, I am going to take a shower and get ready for academy, do you want to join me there?"

This time Kasumi really thought about it, last time she had replied without thinking her legs got turned into jelly. _'If I join him in the shower we will end up doing it again... and we don't have time if we want to get to the academy today.'_

"Give me a minute, I need to recover first. You go on ahead, I will come later, okay?"

Naruto was quite satisfied for the moment, even though he hadn't gone soft, he just had fun with Kasumi. _'I hope my sexual needs go down a bit with time, I don't think Kasumi-chan can handle this every day...'_

_'Sorry to disappoint you Naruto-kun but male demons always have huge libido's, one that can probably never be satisfied simply by fucking human girls. While you are only a half demon for now because of all the youki usage, I don't think your sexual desires are going to decline any time soon... In fact, when you finally become a full demon, it won't be funny.'_

_'It can't be too bad though, I just need a little bit of control, which I should get with time.'_

_'...'_

"Sure!" he responded.

With that, our hero left to get a shower, he knew why Kasumi didn't join him and understood her situation.

After he was gone the door to Naruto's room opened, and none other than Natsumi Uzumaki walked in towards Kasumi.

"Onee-chan! You should have knocked first, at least let me get dressed!"

Natsumi giggled at her panicked look. _'If she knew we watched everything last night...'_

"Hey it's ok, its not like I haven't seen anything yet, and I just came to heal you up a bit." She said as she sat down on her knees between Kasumi's thighs.

Kasumi blushed, "It's not that I mind you seeing me like that, just a bit surprised…"

Natsumi smiled at her younger sister, she was just so cute, lying there naked, looking like she had been fucked all night and still blushing.

"You know, after everything you two did last night I would have thought you wouldn't blush if I saw you naked."

Kasumi's eyes widened a bit. "Y-you watched!

…It was Kaa-chan wasn't it?"

Natsumi just grinned cheekily at her, and put her hands with mystical healing palm technique active between Kasumi's thighs.

Kasumi gasped a bit at first when she felt a hand between her legs, she was very sore and sensitive in that region right now. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt her sore muscles relax.

"You have to teach me how to do that, Onee-chan... I'm not too sure if I can learn, but I need to try..." she mumbled.

Natsumi nodded at her, "We can start training you in basics whenever you want. I can still be the main healer of our group but it's always a good thing if you know some basic healing. Just in case I am not there or I get injured. And I get the feeling you're going to be like this every day now."

Kasumi giggled a bit. Truth be told they were exaggerating, as her regeneration would have made her as good as she was before she lost her virginity in just a few more minutes.

They remained there in comfortable silence as Natsumi finished healing Kasumi. Natsumi licked her lips as she watched Kasumi lying there, legs wide spread and eyes closed. _'She looks so tasty... and with Naruto-kun's cum still leaking out of her...'_

"Um... Kasumi-chan, can I... can I taste what Naruto is like?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

Kasumi looked towards her voice and saw Natsumi's head was mere inches from her lower lips.

"Uh, I-I don't think that will be right Onee-chan... but I don't have anything against it if you really... But I think it's better to get it from the source."

Kasumi's giggle turned into choking when without any further confirmation Natsumi used a finger to sweep up some of the cum from between her legs, and then put the finger in her mouth.

"Uhm..."

"It's not so bad..."

"Really? I thought it was great..."

"I don't know... It's okay?"

"Hm... It's more the idea of it coming from Onii-chan that makes it great for me I suppose. So you wouldn't know what it's like till it's you he gives it to."

Natsumi just smiled at her. "I suppose that's true."

* * *

**Warning End**

* * *

"Don't tell anyone I did this, okay Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi's smirk told more than she needed to know. She will tell Naruto, for sure.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Naruto stepped out. He had been expecting a lot of things, but he had not been expecting his older sister's head between his twin's thighs.

He groaned as his now hard member jumped up and hit his stomach. "Damn it! I tried so hard to think of non-sexy stuff to get it down, and you both just had to do something like _that!_

And now you will tell me we don't have any time to take care of this." he said, pointing towards his now erect self again.

"Its not what it looks like! I was just healing her!" Natsumi shouted in her defense.

"With your head... I bet." He dead panned.

As Kasumi was about to leave the bed to take care of her brother's problem, Natsumi stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "No time Kasumi-chan... Sorry Naruto, she needs to get ready and then we all need to go to the academy. It will be over today, so just bear with it this one last time."

A groan from him told them both how much he really cared about it.

When they had told him about their plans for team assignments, he hadn't been very happy. He hated hiding what he was, and knowing that the academy was going to label him as the weakest made his blood boil.

When the time came for Konoha to burn, that place will be one of the brightest lit buildings.

Kasumi sighed once he was gone. "This just got a lot more complicated. I think it would be better if you two get to know each other soon Onee-chan. I know what he saw isn't going to leave his head anytime soon."

Natsumi giggled but nodded. If she was honest with herself she already loved both Naruto and Kasumi. Although she wasn't sure about the sex part yet. Naruto and Kasumi were just _too_ comfortable with each other. And not to mention that she was afraid she wouldn't be any good.

Nevertheless, she had spent about four years in Konoha and Kasumi had never once let her feel lonely. Always making sure her elder sister was happy. She wasn't even sure that she deserved a sister like Kasumi. So if it was a request from her, she would try her best.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan, for being my sister."

Kasumi got a confused look on her face before she smiled warmly at her elder sister. "Thanks too Onee-chan, I am just happy that you are here for me. You know I always wanted an elder sister but never knew I will actually have one. Now that I have you, I can't let you go can I? And with you, Kaa-chan and Onii-chan here, you can't imagine how happy I am...

I just make sure that all of you are happy, that's the least I can do."

Natsumi grinned as she hugged her sister, "Of course, Kasumi-chan. What is family for? As long as we have each other I'm happy too."

"Uhm... I'm not wearing anything Onee-chan... and you just got a lot of... on your skirt."

Natsumi just giggled. "Doesn't matter, I'll change it while you get ready."

Then they both separated and started to get ready for the academy.

* * *

Ninja Academy | Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

When three Uzumaki's entered the classroom a few minutes before the test was supposed to start, Naruto still couldn't get the stupid grin off his face, while Kasumi still seemed a bit flushed.

Anyone who saw Naruto's grin could clearly see 'I just got laid, and it was greater than my imagination' written on his face. Kasumi was not so easy to decipher though, and her flush might have been misjudged to be from too much training.

This time since they were a bit early they were able to get seats together. Naruto sat in the middle of both his sister's. Not surprisingly, he noticed that most of the gazes on him were hostile. _'Probably their parents told me I was evil or something like that.'_

He shrugged. _'Not like I care.'_

A few minutes later Uchiha Sasuke walked into the class, and behind him a horde of fan-girls. Sasuke didn't seem to care that there were about ten girls behind him cooing and calling for him and proclaiming to be his one true love.

He walked straight to Kasumi. "I hope you pass the test bitch, as I won't take you if you aren't strong enough."

Kasumi just ignored him, and tightened her grip on Naruto's arm, who seemed ready to kill the Uchiha.

_'That damn bastard! He called Kasumi-chan his bitch? I can understand an Inuzuka calling a girl that, as that's how they refer to females, even their females themselves, but from anyone else it is insulting! And even if he were an Inuzuka, Kasumi-chan won't be_ his _!'_

"You should start praying we don't get set up against each other in a spar, or you are dead, boy." Naruto growled out.

"Hn. So you are her brother eh? You think you can beat an Uchiha?"

_'That idiot, I hope if Onii-chan kills him no one comes to know who did it, or we'll probably have all our plans to leave compromised.'_

"He is a lot stronger than me, Sasuke. And if you forgot I beat you in every spar so far." Kasumi said with the slightest hint of smirk.

"Hn."

"What are you talking about, no-one can beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked in defense of her true love.

"Yeah! You just got lucky those... twelve times." Ino Yamanaka aided her ex-best friend.

Natsumi frowned at the two girls. Before she came to Konoha and started training with her family, she was still a lot stronger than the two fan-girls.

It was kind of hard to think, she just had about six months of ninja training by then, while these two have been in the academy for five years.

"Girls like you are a disgrace for all Kunoichi."

Before the two fan-girls could reply, the door opened and in walked Iruka Umino and Mizuki.

The class quieted down and all the students took their respective seats.

"Alright class, your first test will be a written test to judge your knowledge." Iruka announced.

Mizuki distributed test papers in the class. Naruto noticed that his, Natsumi's and Kasumi's papers were covered in genjutsu. Kasumi briefly activated her sharingan and broke the genjutsu, then deactivated it before anyone could notice.

Naruto did the same behind his sunglasses, and checked if Natsumi needed any help. To his relief, Natsumi had broken the genjutsu with a short pulse of chakra from her palm.

The three then proceeded to answer the questions.

Kasumi and Natsumi had no problem with the test, and easily breezed through it. Kasumi intentionally missed one question to make sure Natsumi was the highest scorer in academics.

Naruto however...

_'Who was the adviser of the second hokage? Why would I need to know that? Skip._

_Name of all three members of Third hokage's genin team? Skip._

_And what has the name of all civilian council members and their functions got to do with being a Ninja? Skip.'_

His test didn't go so well.

* * *

An hour later, all the students were taken out to the academy training field for the next part of the exam.

"Ok, here is how we are going to give you points. You all have ten shuriken and ten kunai. There are ten different targets, for hitting the closest one you get one point, and for hitting the farthest one you get ten.

Each target has five rings, for hitting the bull's eye you will get your score multiplied by five, while if you hit the last ring/corner of the target you only get the score multiplied by one. So you can get anything from between one point - if you hit the corner of the closest target, to fifty points - if you hit the center of the farthest target. Pet hit. You will get twenty hits. Maximum points are one thousand, minimum twenty. You need at least hundred to pass.

Now I will call you all one by one and you can begin.

First up, Aburame Shino!"

Shino walked to the front of the class and got into a stance to throw his weapons.

He hit mostly the medium ranged targets with good precision, gaining three hundred and fifty out of one thousand possible points.

"That was quite impressive, Shino. Next up, Akimichi Chōji."

And so it continued. Chōji got two hundred and seventy points, Shikamaru got two hundred and seventy five, Kiba two hundred and fifty, Ino one hundred and seventy five, and Sakura one hundred and fifty. Ami, a hard working girl from a civilian family got two forty points.

"Hyūga Hinata!"

Hinata walked to the front of the class with her head low and shakily picked up her weapons. She still had some confidence issues when Kasumi was not with her. She looked towards her best friend and saw Kasumi not paying her any attention, but looking at her brother. Her gaze switched to Naruto, who was looking at her impatiently.

She blushed. He was looking at her! Even if it was just because she was being slow and he had to wait longer because of that.

_'I can do this, I have to show them, I have to show Kasumi, Naruto and Natsumi I'm not weak!'_

Losing all her nervousness, she glared at the targets. Picking up her weapons she started throwing them with deadly precision.

After all twenty weapons were used, Iruka calculated her score.

"Two hundred and ninety, good job Hinata."

Hinata blushed with embarrassment on becoming the center of attention, and quickly ran away towards the rest of the class.

Seeing as he was not going to get a response from Hinata on how she got so much better, Iruka announced the next name.

" _Uchiha_ Sasuke!" The word Uchiha was filled with pride, after all the Uchiha were the pride and joy of the village, and Sasuke was their last survivor.

There was a lot of cheering from the girls who regularly swooned over Sasuke. The brooding boy walked towards the designated area with an arrogant smirk and picked up five weapons with each of his hand, and threw them all at once.

The fan-club went wild when they saw how totally cool the Uchiha was to throw not one, but ten weapons in one move.

The Uchiha repeated this again and threw the remaining ten weapons. After some calculation Iruka announced. "Five hundred twenty! As to be expected from the last Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun is the best!"

"Yeah!"

"Next up, Uzumaki Kasumi."

Silence reigned upon the class. The Uzumaki had been the only ones who beat Sasuke's scores, and they were now waiting to see what will happen. Sasuke had scored much more than he usually did, will Kasumi be able to beat his score?

Kasumi picked up two weapons at a time, drawing giggles from the class at her 'inferiority' against Sasuke, who had thrown five. She threw them both at the last target. First hit the center. Second hit the first, third hit the second causing the target to have a hole in it. One after the other, all the remaining weapons passed through that hole.

The entire class stood still, stunned. Their giggles and snickers long dead.

"One thousand?..." Iruka said in a disbelieving voice.

Sasuke fumed from where he was watching. But there was also the slightest hint of smirk, as soon Kasumi was going to be _his_.

"There is no way an academy student got one thousand. The highest so far was seven hundred eighty by Uchiha Itachi!" Mizuki said in an equally stunned tone.

"Well, we will see that later, for now we have to finish the test first. Next up, Uzumaki Naruto."

The same happened again, except Naruto picked up five weapons in each, just to mock the duck head, and all of them went straight through the hole Kasumi had made.

"Impossible!"

"One thousand again!" Iruka shouted. _'Kushina-san, what kind of inhuman training are you giving them?'_

"Next, Uzumaki Natsumi..."

Natsumi was a bit more careful and threw the weapons one at a time, but still all of them went through the same hole.

"Holy crap, just what kind of training do they have these kids go through! We must report this to Hokage-sama." Mizuki whispered to Iruka, who was seething with anger. _'Kushina-san, what kind of life do you have these kids live? I can understand Naruto and Kasumi, they have demons in them and need to be trained, but even Natsumi? Children need to have a childhood! They can only get these kinds of scores if they spend all their time training to the ground!'_

"Lets finish the test first..." he whispered in barely restrained voice.

"For the next test, you will be having some spars, based on how many hits you get and how long you last your chūnin instructor will rate you."

Shino was paired up against Shikamaru, in which Shino won. Chōji lost against Kiba, Ino and Sakura 'fought' to a draw, Ami lost against Hinata.

"Uzumaki Kasumi vs. Uzumaki Natsumi."

They had been expecting this, as it was one of the best ways to lower their scores - by putting them against each other, so the Uzumaki were not surprised.

"Lets not do our best, Onee-chan!"

Natsumi giggled. "Sure."

Kasumi charged towards Natsumi at high speeds, but not her best. Natsumi waited till she got close and at the last moment jumped up.

Kasumi waited for Natsumi to drop down, and when she came down with an axe kick Kasumi moved out of the way.

" **Tsūtenkyaku**!"(Legendary Heel drop!)

Kasumi's eyes widened when she saw the rather large crater formed from the impact.

The entire class stood stunned at the powerful blow. "Wasn't that like Tsunade-sama's legendary strength?"

Iruka nodded at Mizuki's question. "Hai, I didn't know she taught anyone her secrets, not even her apprentice can do that. But I suppose it's not impossible for her to have been taught that."

' _No one taught that to me, it is just careful usage of extreme chakra control that I get from being a medic. This is more powerful that Tsunade's version because it is not just blunt force, but thanks to Nina-san I was able to mix Jūken's effects into the strikes.'_

Kasumi knew that if she wanted to win this she had to do it without getting hit even once, or it was over. "It doesn't matter how hard you can hit if you can't hit me in the first place!" Kasumi said, grinning at her sister.

Natsumi smiled at her little sister. _'I am going to lose, I just know it.'_

Kasumi's charge at her real speed, though she still had the gravity seals activated. To all the students and even chūnin instructors, she had just disappeared, and reappeared next to Natsumi.

With a quick chop at Natsumi's neck, Kasumi claimed victory. Then before her sister could fall down to the ground, she picked her up and walked towards Naruto.

_'Kasumi-chan is so strong..._ ' Hinata thought, with a deep blush.

"Winner Kasumi Uzumaki. Next up, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto." Mizuki smirked at this, now he will get to see the demon brat get beaten by the Uchiha.

Sasuke walked to the center of the training field with his Uchiha smirk firmly planted on his face. Naruto kept his face neutral, having controlled his grin from this morning to an extent, mainly because he was seething on the inside for all the leering Uchiha had been doing at his twin sister. Not to mention calling her his bitch.

Not realizing the danger he was in, Sasuke got into his clan's taijutsu stance – the interceptor style. The interceptor was based on predicting the opponent's moves and countering them before they could be completed, thus it was not really effective without the sharingan.

Naruto wondered if he should just knock Sasuke out and get this over with quickly, but then the thought of Sasuke looking at Kasumi like he owned her and squashed that line of thinking.

Naruto moved towards Sasuke at blinding speeds, even faster than what Kasumi had shown, and reappeared behind Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was quite shocked at his opponent's speed quickly tried to turn to face him but a painfully powerful kick to his butt prevented that from happening.

Sasuke went flying and crashed face first into the ground. "GAAH!"

Before he could get up a heel drop from Naruto stopped him. Sasuke cried out in pain as his spine was hit, but thankfully it didn't snap.

Without even giving him the time to think, Naruto kicked Sasuke's face and sent him flying with blood spurting out of his nose and mouth, then appeared right above the Uchiha and punched him in the stomach. With a broken face and aching stomach, Sasuke tried to get up, but failed as blackness clouded his vision.

WHAM!

The class was shocked when Naruto slammed Sasuke's face into the ground, even though he seemed to have already won. Then he kicked Sasuke once more before walking away.

"Sasuke-kun!" his fan-girls shouted in panic.

"You didn't need to be so brutal with your sparring partner." Iruka commented, slightly unsettled at the beating Uchiha received.

"I was holding back." Naruto replied, still maintaining the calm expression. Inwardly he was angry with himself for losing control. _'Damn it! Why did I knock him out? I could have beaten him so much more if only I had a little more control over myself!'_

"…"

"Are you going to announce a winner?"

"…"

"…"

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka gritted his teeth in anger. Sure he didn't hate the demon brat till now, but this is not what a child is supposed to think like. Either the training these Uzumaki were going through was exceptionally brutal, or he really was a demon.

"Next we are going to test your ninjutsu skills."

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"Phew, that was a close one."

"Yeah, Iruka nearly found out that your clone wasn't the academy one, Kasumi-chan. While Kaa-chan said it will be fine as Shadow clones are just a better version, we can't be sure if we might have been disqualified for not being able to do the standard one."

"Yeah, they _do_ hate us, so it was a possible outcome."

After the tests most students had given the Uzumaki's a wide berth. Uchiha Sasuke was still holding his stomach due to pain and his fan-girls were tending to his broken face.

"I was half tempted to kill the damn Uchiha for calling you his bitch."

Kasumi smiled at him, she had enjoyed watching Naruto kick the Uchiha around. "Relax Onii-chan, you can't just kill him for saying something rude to me. Although I won't mind, some people here will most probably demand your head for doing so."

"Like they don't want that already?"

"Good point…but still."

After walking in silence for a little while, Naruto glanced at Natsumi. "Say Natsumi-chan, why don't you join in on the date I have with Kasumi-chan today? We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright." Natsumi replied, smiling at her little brother.

She blushed as she remembered the video of how her little brother had pounded Kasumi. _'I can't call him little, he is quite big…'_

Kasumi saw Natsumi blushing for no apparent reason. "You know, you should spend less time near Hinata, Onee-chan. You are blushing for no reason!"

"I wasn't blushing for no reason!"

"Well, what were you thinking about then?"

"I don't need to tell you!" Natsumi sputtered out, while her blush darkened another shade.

"See, you just Hinata'ed!"

"What?"

"You blushed more than what should be possible!"

And the conversation continued between the sisters in a similar fashion, while Naruto decided to amuse himself by just listening to them.

* * *

A few hours later | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

The dinner with Natsumi and Kasumi had gone fine, Natsumi could now proudly say she knew her brother more than anyone except Kasumi and Kushina. Naruto was just as happy to know some of the more finer aspects of his elder sister's life.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Natsumi called out.

"Yeah? You want something Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not really, its just that when Kasumi told me how she got you those sunglasses so that people don't get to know about your dōjutsu, I thought – hey, what if you lose them during the battle? Or they break by a hit from the enemy?"

"Yeah well, I need to be careful to not let that happen, and if they do break then I have to make sure whoever saw my eyes doesn't get away alive."

"But what if there is an ally who saw it, someone you don't want to kill?"

Naruto thought about it a bit, then frowned as he didn't have any good answer. "Well I guess then my secret gets out? But if he's an ally he won't tell any enemy. And if he does then he's not an ally and I'll kill him anyway."

Natsumi grinned at his answer. "Yeah, but I was thinking along the same line, where you can't be sure, so I came up with this!"

She took out a white box and opened it. Inside were two extremely thin spherical crystal like objects submerged in a liquid.

"What are these?" He asked, intrigued by the new object.

Natsumi proudly started explaining. "This is something I made specially for you using my medical ninjutsu. When you apply them to your eyes, they will expand and cover-up your whole eye – instead of just the iris like they should at their current size. I made them like that because your dōjutsu covers your entire eye instead of just the iris.

Not only that, as long as you keep pumping a miniscule amount of chakra into them, they will suppress your dōjutsu's appearance. Thus when you do it you will have your normal sky blue eyes back!"

Naruto was fascinated by the new object. "But will I be able to use my bloodline techniques when it is activated?" he asked.

Natsumi pondered this question for a while before smiling and answering. "It will take some concentration to keep the lens active at the same time as you perform the technique, so for the more complicated ones I think your dōjutsu might become visible. But for simple techniques which you use frequently you should be able to keep up the chakra supply to the lens at the same time!"

Naruto's eyes lit up like he had just won a lottery. He jumped up and grabbed Natsumi in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Natsumi-chan! You don't know how useful this will be!"

_'Now most of my opponents will be sure that I don't have any dōjutsu, and the suspicious ones will not have any ground for their suspicions either! But the most awesome thing will be the faces of people when I Amaterasu them with my blue eyes. Hah!'_

Natsumi was wondering if it was really a good idea to give them to Naruto, seeing as she was being crushed to death by his hug.

"C-can't b-breathe!" she gasped out.

* * *

With Kushina

* * *

"You are pushing your luck Kushina-chan. You want all three of your kids on the same team, AND you want to be their sensei?"

"Yes, and I know that you can do it. Come on, you know as well as I do that the highest scorer - Kasumi, best academic scorer - Natsumi, and the dobe of the year-Naruto, are always on the same team to maintain a balanced squad. And as a clan head, I have the right to interfere with who teaches my kin."

Sarutobi knew she had a political advantage, and her claim was true, but he wanted Kasumi to be teamed with Uchiha Sasuke like Kakashi had requested. It will improve Sasuke's performance due to their rivalry and given the Uchiha's attraction to the girl, maybe even make him more social. At the same time maybe the Haruno prodigy will lose her fan-girl attitude seeing Kasumi's serious attitude.

"That may be, but as you can see that this squad is clearly not balanced. Kasumi-chan and Natsumi-chan have the highest and second highest scores respectively. Naruto-kun had beaten Uchiha Sasuke, the third highest scorer overall."

"But when you put up the overall scores throughout the years, Naruto-kun is still the lowest scorer." Kushina countered.

"That's because he was not present during all those tests…" Sarutobi said through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't matter for the paperwork, does it? If you don't do this then you will have to put up a lot of files and arrangements to explain why you didn't go through with the age old setup.

You know the council will agree with my request – they will be ecstatic to find out that ALL of their thorns are on the same squad, so they can coordinate their assassinations well."

"You don't have any proof that they will send assassins after you." Sarutobi almost yelled, but managed to control himself.

"Are you saying they won't? You know as well as I do that they will. To be able to kill the demon brat, abduct Kasumi for Kyūbi's power, make Natsumi a breeding stock AND get rid of me all at the same time, that is way too tempting for them to disregard."

"I wish I could change your views Kushina-chan…" Sarutobi started, sounding extremely disappointed in the Kunoichi.

"I wish you had a spine you old goat!" Kushina hissed.

Sarutobi's eyes hardened. "I am doing all I can to make sure your family is safe!"

"Of course, I can see the results. Remind me again who was it that announced to the council of the sealing of Kyūbi? We could have kept it a secret and no one would have known about it!" She yelled.

"I didn't expect people to react the way they did, or I wouldn't have done it!" Sarutobi countered.

"But I told you they will react that way! How can you have experienced three great shinobi wars and still not be able to predict such a simple thing!"

"…"

"Don't lie to me please, Sarutobi. I know you put the village above all, even my family. I know you purposely told the council about my children so that they grow up isolated.

I know why you did that. You wanted them to starve for attention, for acceptance. That would have driven them to do what everyone considered 'right thing'. Which as you tell everyone - 'Konoha is a giant tree, a big family that we must protect at the cost of our lives' and other such bullshit.

That in turn would have made them Konoha's loyal defenders, ready to die for absolutely anyone in Konoha, and not retaliating any hatred directed towards them, as they want to prove themselves to everyone and gain their acceptance.

But you forgot one important factor."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

" _Me._

I taught them how it didn't matter if the majority accepts you or not. I taught them how countries and villages are nothing but pieces of land without the people. How they don't matter to you if they don't have those you love.

I taught them how they should cherish their loved ones, their family, and how they could find the entire acceptance they could ask for in them.

I taught them how they can be happy without a damn village to serve, without dying for people who hate their guts!

Sarutobi, you know, in Uzushiogakure they didn't teach us how we must die for Uzu or that Uzu is our family. They taught us how our family is Uzu, and as long as our family is alive, Uzushiogakure no Sato survives. It doesn't matter if the island we stayed on is devoid of life now, it can be rebuilt. What must survive is the values that Uzushiogakure stands for.

Konoha once stood for certain values Sarutobi-san, but those are long lost. Do you know my Grand-aunt Uzumaki Mito was married to Hashirama Senju for an alliance?

Well your pact was that you will help us if Uzushiogakure is ever attacked. When Kiri-Kumo-Iwa alliance attacked us because we were allied to _you_ , you decided to cut your losses and build up your own defenses?

How honorable is that Sarutobi-san? What had happened to your will of fire? You back stabbed your allies! Will of fire is will of shit with that attitude!

Uzushiogakure fell because we were outnumbered one to hundred! A single clan, no matter how powerful cannot stand against three major hidden villages. And _somehow_ they got through our only hope of survival, our Fūinjutsu barrier.

And then you took advantage of the weakened state of their alliance from the struggle with Uzushiogakure to win the war.

We were nothing more than cannon fodder to you huh?" Kushina's hatred for Konoha was almost visible with every word she spoke.

"That's enough! What has happened cannot be changed. The loss of Uzushiogakure was tragic, but it cannot be brought back…"

Kushina smirked. "You think so, Sarutobi? I already told you Uzushiogakure was not completely lost. As long as even a single Uzumaki survives, Uzushiogakure stands. It is not the land that matters, but our values and people. My family still respects those values. We don't love a piece of land like Konoha ninja, we won't protect a wall while sacrificing our family to prevent a fucking wall from falling!

We will protect our family even if that means the whole city falls. It can be rebuilt, but the family cannot be revived."

"I know you are upset with how your family is treated by the village Kushina-chan, but they are not all bad." Sarutobi tried to convince her.

"Of course. They just need a scapegoat or two to take out their anger and hatred on, preferably the scapegoat should be a defenseless child. After they have taken out their hatred and anger, they are all goody two shoes!"

"Kushina-chan, your hatred against the people shouldn't affect your children, otherwise it may cost your life." Sarutobi warned the Kunoichi.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the aged leader. "Is that a threat, Sarutobi?"

"Maybe it is, I will not have you poison the minds of Konoha's youth!" Sarutobi said with a firm and righteous tone.

"You didn't just say I was poisoning my own children?" disbelief was evident in her voice.

"I think it's for the best if we end this conversation, I am getting a headache and I have a lot of things to do yet." Sandaime sighed.

"Sure, I have more important things to do than to try enlighten a hopeless man."

"I can't do anything to prevent you from taking your three children under your apprenticeship as of now, so I will allow it – as long as the council agrees." Sarutobi said in a defeated tone.

"Which it will just to get all their targets together." Kushina smirked, victoriously.

"We will see."

* * *

An hour later, the council had approved of Kushina's request.

Sarutobi had to sigh at council's predictability and short sightedness. They thought getting all of their targets together would be a good idea, but what they didn't think about was that Kushina was probably stronger than Sarutobi himself.

Highly underestimating S-rank ninja, they thought a squad of ANBU would be enough to take them down. But the truth was, there is no S-rank ninja that can be taken out by anyone other than another S-rank ninja, or a highly elaborate trap and the force many high-A-rank ninjas.

Of course he was known as the god of shinobi, but Kushina was as powerful as Yondaime, and she was in her prime, while Sarutobi was old. And even if he was young, both Kushina and Minato would still be stronger than him.

He had considered poisoning Kushina, after the sealing of the Kyūbi, to make sure that the children grow up just as he wanted them to be, but either Kushina had not taken her 'medicine' that night, or the poison didn't work thanks to Uzumaki bloodline. Either way, he didn't try further as he had decided to let her live shall she survive that, as her presence _did_ help his military power greatly.

Sarutobi was still unaware of the Uzumaki bloodline's true capabilities, which irked him. Kushina had taken her so called medicine that night, and had gotten a nice stomach ache, but thanks to her bloodline healing she didn't die.

While most people would consider Sarutobi's attempt underhanded and not suitable for such an 'honorable' leader, he was a ninja, and they are supposed to use everything available at their disposal.

If Minato had not sealed Kyūbi into both the twins, no one would have even known the other twin existed, just to make sure the one in which Kyūbi is sealed grows up alone, just as he had planned.

Sarutobi was not evil, or at least everyone including himself thought so. He was just making sure his village survived the best, and he didn't want to take many chances with something as risky as the Kyūbi. But the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

He was a kind and loving leader on the outside, but he was still a ninja. _'I don't know how long I can let you live Kushina-chan. You are having very bad effects on those two. If I see any sign of lack of loyalty from them, I will have to take care of this in my own way…_

_I should have taken care of this a lot sooner, now it is getting complicated.'_

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

"So they agreed with you being our sensei, Kaa-chan?"

"Yeah, we will need to be careful though. With all of us together there will be a lot of attempts to get us when we are out on missions etc.

Naruto's dōjutsu can't possibly stay hidden for too long, from what you told us Sochi-kun you have been perfecting your bloodline techniques during your training journey. That means you will be using them sooner or later, otherwise they are completely useless.

Of course as soon as they become well known, we are in deeper shit than now. But we should be able to handle it, ne? Then comes Orochimaru's interest in Natsumi-chan. If I know the snake well, he is not going to give up on you anytime soon, and he is not to be underestimated.

Next comes Kasumi-chan, I don't even need to mention how many people want Kyūbi's power. I'm sure you know by now that a lot of clans and villages want you as their breeding stock. Uzumaki bloodline's true capabilities are not a public knowledge yet, but our humongous reserves and advanced regeneration are enough for them. And most men find you really hot and hard to resist, so add plus one to our problems.

Now while this is embarrassing, I am the least 'in demand' member of our team. Meh, this sucks." Kushina pouted at the end.

"Why won't they want you, Kaa-chan?" Natsumi asked with a confused look. From what she knew her mother was one of the strongest Kunoichi in all the elemental nations, and she was really beautiful AND had the Uzumaki bloodline. So she should be as much in demand as any of them, if not more.

Kushina answered her question by rolling her eyes. "Oh they will want me of course, but not as much as you three. First off, you three are still relatively young so there is higher possibility of changing your loyalty or shaping you up as their personal weapon.

Next is that I am a Kage level ninja that is well known. So they know that capturing me will be close to impossible, if they want to get you their first priority will be to kill me quickly before I react. Capturing a ninja alive is twice as hard as killing them."

"We understand Kaa-chan. Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh yes, well hehe you see I wanted to congratulate the twins for the fabulous performance last night!" She said in an extremely proud voice.

"Kaa-chan! But how? You had taken the filming equipment with you when you left." Naruto asked with his eyes wide.

"Aw my poor sochi-kun, a ninja must never assume anything, and always look underneath the underneath." She grinned cheekily at the blushing twins.

It was then that Naruto finally understood that their mother had planned everything from the start. They had caught her in their room because she wanted to be caught!

"I must say that Natsumi's action in the morning was unexpected…" Kushina added.

"WHAT! You filmed that too!" Natsumi yelled in surprise.

"Of course, you must never assume anything Natsu-chan. I recorded the morning quickie too."

"KAA-CHAN! You are dead!"

The three teens jumped at their mother, who poofed into smoke. A note fell on the ground.

_'You really thought I would tell you all that if I were really there? Never assume anything!'_

With a face of Kushina sticking her tongue out at them. With that the three Uzumaki were left fuming in the compound.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

* * *

The Uzumaki siblings had unfortunately stumbled upon Nina while they were fuming, who J Jūken'ed all three of them to get them to calm down. After they woke up they were visibly less prone to violence.

"Hey Onee-chan, Onii-chan, come on, there is something I wanted to show you!" Kasumi broke the silence.

"Fine…" Naruto replied.

"I can't believe I forgot about those cameras when I came to your room in the morning." Natsumi grumbled.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan just wanted them to remember our first times." Kasumi said in a reassuring tone.

Naruto snorted. "You wish, I am sure she wanted those to get off."

"Don't talk about Kaa-chan like that, Onii-chan!" Even though Kushina had her perks, she was still their mother.

"Hey I was just joking, I love her too you know." Naruto waved his hands in front of him in defense and chuckled nervously. _'Kasumi-chan is lot more dangerous with her no-sex threats to throw at me now...'_

* * *

A few minutes later | Uzumaki Training Grounds

* * *

"So what did you want us to do Kasumi-chan?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"I just thought since we are family and are going to be on the same team, we should know what each of us are capable of. So I will show you some of my basic moves and you will do likewise?"

"Sure go ahead." Natsumi and Naruto agreed.

Kasumi started her explanation. "Well, first off I am able to summon phoenixes. I also have these two swords that can conduct phoenix fire. How that fire can be put out is a phoenix clan secret so I can't tell you unless the situation is too dire.

I have learned the Swirling Fist taijutsu style, Uzuken, and Spiral Dance kenjutsu style, Uzu no Mai from Kaa-chan and Nina-san, and I use them as my basic tai and ken jutsu styles.

My basic jutsu knowledge is known to you both, you can rank me as a seal mistress when it comes to fūinjutsu, and this is a secret for now but I have mastered my own version of Hiraishin. I don't use the three-pronged kunai but I have another method to transfer the teleportation seals on the battlefield. Basically I form the required seals by creating a chakra saturated water seal at the location.

My affinity for water is greater than Nidaime, as you both know. So I can supposedly pull water out of thin air with just a thought. It uses chakra but I have complete control over it.

My mastery over wind and fire is also quite good, but nowhere near my water affinity. I haven't been able to use any Lightening or Earth jutsu even after multiple tries so we have given up training me there.

This locket" she points towards her phoenix pendant, "marks me as the phoenix sage. As such I have mastery over phoenix fire, enabling me to transform into a phoenix if needed. I can hold the transformation for three minutes a day before I lose consciousness from chakra exhaustion."

"Wow Kasumi-chan, you sure have grown up a lot in these years!"

Kasumi smiled and blushed at the praise from her brother. "Why don't you go next Natsumi-chan?"

"Well I don't have any summoning contract yet, but I specialize in medical ninjutsu. I have mastered my chakra control to levels beyond that of Nina-san, but my reserves are only high-chūnin level. I am able to utilize a version of Tsunade's super strength and Nina-san's Jūken combined, which basically gives me a one hit kill style.

I can heal any type of wound and extract any kind of poison as long as the brain and the remaining vitals are intact. I am working on discovering the secrets behind my bloodline healing so that I can heal even the vital wounds without my blood. And explore more possibilities when I use it as well.

I can fight with chakra scalpels if the super strength cannot be used in a particular situation, and I am quite adept with it.

I was working on a seal that will allow me to boost my chakra reserves, based on Kasumi-chan's seal work and her help. When I am finished with it and have a hopefully much better chakra reserve I will progress with my ninjutsu.

Because I want to dedicate myself to medical techniques I haven't paid much attention to other fields, but I am quite good at weapons thanks to the precision that I need for surgeries if I ever need to perform one."

Naruto gave her a smile too. "I have to say I am quite impressed with your progress Natsumi-chan. When you came here about four years ago you had at most genin level training. Now though you are almost catching up to us very quickly. Considering we had three years head-start on you that is extremely impressive."

Natsumi grinned at the praise and nodded in acknowledgement. She had worked herself to the ground despite Kushina's protests to take a bit easy. It was hard to imagine for the twins how hard she trained when Kushina - the slave driver, was telling her to take it easy,

Naruto finally started speaking again. "I guess it is my turn now, huh?

Well let's see. I am proficient with Suiton ninjutsu thanks to Yahiko-san's training. Konan-chan has taught me her Origami ninjutsu, which after a lot of practice I am able to perform to a satisfactory level. Not as good as her, but still I can transform paper into any weapon I want and create some pretty useful stuff from paper. I can't dissolve into paper completely like Konan-chan, but I am working on it.

Ah anyway, I am quite good with Gravity manipulation now. I can now use Chibaku Tensei without dying if I am at my full strength. My 'Shinra Tensei' is much better now too, I can use it every ten seconds. I am quite good with all the elements, and was working on sub-elements which I can use thanks to the Yogengan, it was a bitch at first. It was like trying to look at both sides at the same time, but after enough practice I was finally able to do it.

My chakra control is damn good," ' _though with yōki I am still only moderate'_ he mentally added, but decided to keep it a secret. "I won't say I am at med-nin level but I have a lot more chakra than a med-nin can dream of. I would say my reserves are as good as Kaa-chan's who is a Kage level Uzumaki. Though Kasumi-chan is still a bit ahead of me, as she has Uzumaki Jinchūriki level reserves.

Now, what did I leave out… hm… yeah! I can also use all four of the Mangekyō techniques that you might have heard of – Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi and Kamui. There are others but I have to keep them secret due to a promise to Kyū-chan.

I can't use them very often though. Even though there is no blinding seal in my eyes put by Kyū-chan, those techniques are still not free of price. Tsukuyomi causes burning sensation in my eyes. When I use Susano'o it feels like my whole body is thrown into acid. Amaterasu is similar to Tsukuyomi as it causes some burning in the eyes but also some pain in the rest of the body like Susano'o. Kamui uses too much chakra to be used effectively in battles, I will likely pass out if I use it more than five times in one day.

If I ever level up to Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, most of these adverse effects will be gone, but that's not the case yet...

The Yogengan lets me use Rinnegan techniques at range, read people's emotions better and use sub-elements. I guess this must be enough for now?" He finished with a questioning glance. He had kept a lot from them, but they didn't _need_ to know everything.

Kasumi grinned and exclaimed in an excited voice. "That is sooo cool Onii-sama! I wish I could see the faces of Konoha-nin when the 'demon brat' uses Mokuton, their beloved Shodaime's signature moves!"

Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. "I plan on that, I just need to get my hands on some of the techniques first. While I can use sub-elements I still need a lot of improvement there. Some scrolls on those techniques or some bloodline user who can teach me will work wonders."

Kasumi got into her thinking mode for a while, then responded. "I have heard of an ANBU who can use Mokuton, not as good as Shodaime but still…"

"There is no way we are going to get him to teach me anything. He is under the direct command of the old goat, who will go nuts if he comes to know how strong we really are." Naruto immediately interrupted her suggestion.

"Heh, you got that right. Maybe if we can get our hands on the forbidden scroll of sealing…" Kasumi said in disappointment.

"You know what Kasumi-chan, you just stole words from my mouth!" Naruto grinned.

"But Onii-chan, I am sure such an important scroll would be under high security." Kasumi inquired.

Naruto grinned at her, she worried too much, what was the worst that could happen?

_'Um.. you all could die?'_ Kyūbi suggested.

"Still, we should go observe the security at the Hokage tower to see our chances. We are not going to try anything tonight, just a quick glance to see if we have any chance of grabbing it?"

"Sure Onii-chan."

"'Kay then, let's go!" Naruto jumped towards the tower.

Poor Natsumi didn't even get a choice in the matter, so she just sighed and decided to follow them. _'When they start plotting against Konoha they just get so carried away...'_

* * *

Ten minutes later | Outside Hokage tower

* * *

"Man, they sure are arrogant. I can see two ANBU and two chūnin guards outside the tower, but nothing too special. Still the ANBU will be hard to get by."

"We should leave Onii-chan, or the ANBU might notice us, I don't think the Hokage will take kindly to us sneaking around the tower like that." Kasumi sounded a bit worried.

Just as they are about to leave, a small movement in the shadow's catches their attention. "Did you see that?" Natsumi asked her siblings.

"Yes, that was someone sneaking out of the tower." Naruto said in an extremely genius like tone.

"Duh, I can see that." Natsumi shot back.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "No one would risk going in there like that unless they are getting something valuable out of there."

"There was a big scroll like thing on its back." Naruto added.

"We should check it out, if we are caught we can say that we say we saw a suspicious man sneaking out of the Hokage tower and got curious." Natsumi suggested.

"We will be punished but Kaa-chan can get us out of it if we have a valid excuse like that."

They all nodded at their flawless plan. It wasn't like the entire village wanted them dead, so they were safe.

Well, the entire village _did_ want them dead...

They set off against the suspect regardless. So they are in deep shit if they get caught.

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

When they finally caught up with the now stationary suspect, they took in her features. The girl had chocolate brown eyes, medium length dark hair and a cute face. She was wearing a red skirt with a white shirt. She also had a red bow tie to complete her schoolgirl outfit, she was fairly attractive.

"Isn't that one of our classmates Ami? What is she doing here with the forbidden scroll of sealing?" Naruto whispered.

"I heard she was the only other one from a civilian family except Sakura who passed the graduation exam. And Sakura's mother is on the council so she is technically the only graduate with a non-ninja background. She got the lowest score, but she isn't a fan-girl. Just there is no one to train her." Natsumi whispered back.

Kasumi was usually cold to everyone except Hinata and her family, so she didn't know or care about others. Natsumi wasn't much interested in others either but she still kept an ear out for any interesting developments. Discreetly of course.

"That still doesn't explain why she stole the forbidden scroll of sealing."

"It doesn't matter Kasumi-chan. This is our best chance to get it, and we won't get blamed even if someone finds out. I am sure someone must have tricked that girl into doing this, as she couldn't probably have known all the patterns for ANBU guard shifts and the location of the scroll by herself." Naruto answered his twin.

"You are right, someone must have tricked her, and we can take advantage of this." Kasumi smirked.

"We will, we will." Naruto smirked back at her.

"I can knock her out cleanly with a senbon, then we can copy the scroll. It won't be wise to take it as it might have tracking seals on it." Natsumi added.

"Yes, that would be the best, but we don't have any scroll of that size to copy it into!"

Frustration was evident in Kasumi's voice. When they had gone out to check out the tower, they hadn't expected such an golden opportunity to present itself!

"We can't go back and bring one from the compound, that will take too long. I wasn't expecting a chance like this to come out of nowhere." Naruto answered with a frown.

_'Naruto-kun, you underestimate the power of my gift.'_ Kyūbi whispered in his mind.

_'Huh?'_

_'Sharingan can copy more than just techniques, how many times do I have to tell you? While activated you will have photographic memory. Just view all the contents of the scroll and when you get back to the compound write them down.'_

_'Why didn't I think of that again?'_

_'Because you are retarded, Naruto-kun.'_

_'Hey! Don't insult me like that! I will have you know, I am a genius in my own right, even though some things do slip my mind from time to time…'_

_'Yeah of course, now quit wasting time or your chance will be wasted.'_

_'Oh sorry, I will get to work!'_

"I just got an idea!" Naruto said in a hushed but excited voice.

_'Hey! That was MY idea, at least give me some credit!'_ Kyuubi yelled in his head indignantly.

"Alright alright, it was Kyū-chan's idea. But that doesn't matter. We will just need to view the scroll with our dōjutsu active and then we can put it back. When we get back we can re-write its contents thanks to the dōjutsu's photographic memory. Just to make sure we don't miss anything, Kasumi-chan should copy it too, along with me."

Natsumi and Kasumi nodded their heads, and Natsumi took out a senbon from her weapons pouch.

The senbon struck Ami in the neck, and her body immediately went limp. Naruto didn't go near the girl, so that his presence is not detected if there is a tracker in the scroll retrieval team. He used Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch it with a stone near him.

"Alright Kasumi-chan, let's get to it!"

_'Yogengan!'_

_'Sharingan!'_

It took a few minutes to copy everything, and a few more to do it again, just to make sure. It wasn't every day you get your hands on the forbidden scroll of a hidden village.

When they were done Kasumi put a small, nearly unnoticeable seal inside the scroll.

"What did you do Kasumi-chan?" Natsumi inquired her little sister.

"One day the leaf village might go against us, and when they do, I can remotely activate this seal to destroy their prized forbidden scroll of sealing, taking away their most powerful techniques from them.

If I do this right now it will arouse suspicion, but hey I am just taking a few precautions. It's alright with you two, right?"

"Sure, why not." They both said at the same time. Who cares what happens to the leaf, they hate them anyway so they can go die in hell.

Then they replaced the stone near Ami with the scroll again. "How are we going to get that senbon out of her neck? If someone sees that they will know someone else, namely us, was here too?" Kasumi asked, her head scrunched up in concentration to come up with an idea.

"Leave that to me." Naruto whispered.

"Banshō Ten'in!"

The senbon flew towards his hand, and into it.

"Ouch!" He said, plucking the senbon out.

"I will heal it Naruto-kun, but lets get back to the compound before something worse happens."

"But I want to see what is going on here." Naruto pouted.

"It's risky." Natsumi hissed.

"Oh come on. Every moment we live is risky!" He whined.

The girls were not comfortable with the idea, but decided to trust Naruto for now.

"If we get into trouble it's your fault Onii-chan." It was her version of saying 'Fuck it, I don't care.'

"Tch, fine. Nothing's gonna happen, you will see."

* * *

A few seconds later Ami woke up, recovering from the sleeping effect of the senbon.

"Huh, looks like I passed out. I have to master one of these techniques if I want to be the Kunoichi of the year! I will surpass you Kasumi-chan, and then you will finally notice me."

"Hey Kasumi-chan, it looks like she has a crush on you." Naruto teased his twin.

Kasumi's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't comment on it.

Natsumi smirked. "Well, at least there is someone other than Hinata who doesn't hate us. I hope nothing happens to the poor girl."

"I don't care."

* * *

"Hey isn't that our Academy teacher, Mizuki?" Natsumi asked her siblings.

"It is." they both nodded.

They watched as Mizuki got closer to a panting and sweaty Ami. "So, have you mastered one of the jutsu Ami-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"Give me a few more minutes Mizuki-sensei! I can do it I swear!"

Mizuki sighed in disappointment. "It doesn't matter Ami-chan, it seems I was wrong about you. You are a failure. No one will ever notice you. Kasumi doesn't even know you exist. Also... you are adopted."

Ami felt like she had been hit in the face with a ton of bricks.

Not caring about her, Mizuki continued. "I was hoping I was wrong but you couldn't even learn one jutsu from this entire scroll, you failed everyone."

By now Ami had broken down sobbing on the ground from Mizuki's harsh words.

Mizuki moved to grab the scroll, but a shuriken stopped his advances.

Everyone looked towards the direction the shuriken was thrown from, and Iruka Umino walked out. "Get away from her Mizuki! I knew there was something not right about you! You traitor!" Iruka yelled at his former colleague.

"Ah so the all knowing Iruka comes to save the girl? Hahahaha don't make me laugh! You can't beat me! I will take the scroll to Orochimaru-sama after I kill you both!"

Then Mizuki threw a giant shuriken towards Ami. Ami was still sobbing on the ground, broken by Mizuki's harsh words. Iruka got in front of Mizuki's shuriken before it could kill Ami.

"I-Iruka-sensei! Why?" Ami whispered disbelievingly. She couldn't believe Iruka would put his life on line for a failure like her!

"You are not a failure Ami, you are a strong and proud Kunoichi of Konoha! Even when there was no clan to train you, no one to support or encourage you, you still passed in the same class as those of numerous clan heirs.

You proved your strength when you passed in the same class as the Akimichi, Nara, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyūga clan heirs. They were all trained much more than you, and much earlier than you. Yet you proved your worth!

I-I am sorry I didn't pay any attention to you before Ami-chan… It hurts doesn't it? To not have anyone acknowledge your hard work? To keep trying with no one to congratulate you when you succeed?

I was just like you when I was young, I hope I can be a better person to you now, and maybe we can even be friends."

Ami was once again crying, but this time the tears were of happiness and joy. She was finally accepted as being worthy of a ninja. "I will make you proud sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah, now if your drama is over I would like to kill you both." Mizuki interfered in a bored tone.

"Ami take the scroll and run, I will stall Mizuki!" Iruka commanded his student.

Ami nodded at Iruka, not wanting to disobey the orders of the first person to accept her. "You promise you will be alright sensei?"

"Yes, now go!"

Ami ran in the opposite direction of Iruka, towards the village where hopefully some ANBU will notice her.

As soon as she was gone Iruka and Mizuki started fighting, but Iruka was losing blood fast while Mizuki was completely healthy. The fight lasted a few minutes, with Mizuki dodging most of Iruka's imperfect taijutsu strikes, thanks to his injury.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Iruka directed a fire ball towards the traitor.

" **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu**!" [Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique] Mizuki whispered.

The white haired chūnin sank into the ground using his technique.

_'Did I get him?'_ Iruka wondered.

Mizuki reappeared behind Iruka and launched several shuriken at the chūnin before following in the direction Ami left.

Iruka was already suffering from some blood loss, so he passed out from the recent injuries.

"Hey Onii-chan, I don't know if Iruka is going to die here, but Ami just might if we don't do anything…And we need at least one alive to explain who did this, or investigations might lead to us. We can't heal Iruka, but we should stop Mizuki before Ami dies?" Kasumi voice her opinion in worried tone.

Naruto caught on to what she was trying to say, so he decided to go along with her. "While I don't think it's a good idea to show ourselves, we need to make sure that the case is closed with everyone sure that Mizuki was behing all this. We should make sure no one knows we were there when we do protect Ami…"

"Alright, thanks Onii-chan!" Kasumi gave him a light peck on the lips.

Naruto smiled at her, "Let's go."

* * *

They arrived a few moments later where Ami and Mizuki were facing off.

"Give me the scroll Ami, or you are going to die like that fool Iruka." Mizuki confidently commanded.

"You killed Iruka-sensei? You bastard!" Ami yelled.

Throwing all caution to wind, Ami charged at the grinning chūnin.

When Ami was close enough, Mizuki back-handed her hard. She stumbled to the ground, slightly dizzy.

Kasumi having seen enough, poked Naruto to do something. "Onii-chan!"

Naruto sighed. He pointed a finger at Kasumi's forehead, and poked her.

"Ow! What was that for Onii-chan!" She glared.

"Revenge for your poke."

He chuckled as Kasumi looked indignant. "Just kidding, that was **Tensha Fūin**."

"Huh?"

"I gave you a technique Kasumi. Now you save her yourself, I don't feel like it."

Kasumi huffed and concentrated on finding any new memory. When she started seeing memories that were not hers, she smiled. "Hey, you were not kidding!"

"Of course, now do you want Ami to die?"

"Eh? Oh sorry I almost forgot about her!"

Natsumi and Naruto sweat dropped.

Kasumi activated her Sharingan, and pointed a finger at Mizuki.

" **Utakata Ephemeral**!" [Genjutsu: Crow Ephemera]

Ami barely caught the sight of two glowing red eyes with three tomoe in them, and then heard something unclear before Mizuki started screaming.

"AAAH! Stop! Stop it please! STOP!"

Ami watched as Mizuki kept screaming on top of his lungs, and then started throwing weapons around randomly. Fortunately she had enough forethought to defend herself against any stray weapons that found their way to her.

Mizuki was caught in a powerful Sharingan based genjutsu in which half of his body transformed into various friends and family, and then told him how much they hate him and are disappointed in him. This goes along with the enemies attacking and causing pain to the target within the genjutsu. So needless to say Mizuki was fucked.

"Lets go Kasumi-chan, ANBU must be on their way searching for the scroll. Iruka and Ami will explain what happened to them and we don't want to be anywhere near here when the ANBU get here.

It will be suspicious that Mizuki suddenly started screaming, but there is no way they can trace that back to us."

Both the girls nodded, then they all Shunshin out of there, straight outside Uzumaki compound.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

"Hey! Where were you three, you shouldn't go out like this without telling me or Nina where you are!" Kushina demanded from the grinning siblings.

"Ah sorry Kaa-chan, but I am telling you it was worth it!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly very excited about something.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, confused as to what might make them so happy.

"Come on Kasumi-chan, let's get a big scroll."

Confused, Kushina decided to follow them, when Natsumi winked at her, she got even more confused. _'What did they get their hands on the be so damn happy?'_

Finally Kasumi and Naruto opened a huge blank scroll and started writing techniques on it.

"What the hell are you two… holy hell… who showed you that Hijutsu!... and that is a Kinjutsu… that too…"

With every technique the twins wrote, it became more and more clear where the techniques came from. "Those are the personal techniques of the first Hokage, and those are Sarutobi's Kinjutsu. Where did you get your hands on the forbidden scroll of sealing?"

The twins and Natsumi grinned at the worried face of their mother. "Don't worry Kaa-chan. We didn't get into any trouble."

Then they explained to her how they got the scroll…

After the explanation Kushina sat silently, contemplating the effects of the new development. "Well, this sure is a great thing you did for us all. I am sure many of these Kinjutsu will be very useful in the future. Not to mention the Mokuton justu of the first will be helpful in your sub-elemental training Naruto-kun. We must make sure no one comes to know we have this knowledge though.

I am particularly impressed by the _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_ , think you can use it somehow in your medical jutsu Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi pondered her mother's question before nodding hesitantly. "I can try to decipher it to create a revival technique of sorts, but I can't be sure. It will take a long time to understand all the workings and stuff."

Kushina smiled at her daughter. "Well you have all the time in the world. Put this scroll in the secret section of our library and then you are all free to read and learn whatever you want from it.

Of course don't even think about trying to use any suicide techniques from the fourth. Damn he had a fetish for those! Half of the entries he made in the scroll contain suicide techniques, and then he didn't add his two of the most prized techniques there…"

"Rasengan and Hiraishin, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, fortunately he left his study in this compound, so Kasumi was able to study from his notes to recreate Hiraishin. I will teach you all Rasengan when the time comes."

"I don't want to." Naruto replied firmly.

Kushina sighed "Sochi-kun, even though he was a bastard for doing what he did to us, he still did some useful things in his life. It doesn't matter who made what technique. A ninja must use every tool at his disposal.

Besides, if leaf turns against us someday, what better way to destroy it then the techniques from their own hero?"

Naruto nodded dejectedly "You have a point, I am sorry for that Kaa-chan, I will use whatever tools are available at my disposal."

"Good boy." Kushina patted his head.

"Don't do that!"

* * *

Hokage Office

* * *

"Is that what happened Ami-chan?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"This is most troubling news, you were saved by a Sharingan user… but there are only two left that we know of, Itachi and Kakashi. Sasuke hasn't yet activated his.

It wasn't Kakashi because you saw two eyes, and if that is so, it means Itachi is here or there is another Uchiha alive."

Sarutobi sat there for a while, thinking everything through.

"Hokage-sama, I think it was a girl."

"Huh?"

"I heard her call out a technique and the voice was that of a girl, so I am pretty sure it was a girl."

"That is extremely useful information Ami, you are dismissed. Please don't forget to attend your class for your team assignments. And don't tell anyone about the Sharingan."

"As you wish, Sandaime-sama."

With that Ami left.

She had still held something back from the Hokage, and wasn't planning on ratting out her savior.

When Kasumi had deactivated her Sharingan, Ami had been able to see her ocean blue eyes, just for a moment before she vanished.

_'A blue eyed Sharingan wielding hero, who are you?'_

She suspected Kasumi, but wasn't sure yet. The deep blue eye color was rare in Konoha. Yamanaka's had light blue or green eye color, but other than that blue was rare. All the Uzumaki had an ocean blue eye color, and Kasumi's was slightly darker than the others.

She hadn't seen Naruto without his sunglasses yet, but when she was four she had seen him once, and his eyes were ocean blue too.

_'I hope it was you Kasumi-chan!'_

Being saved by her crush was like a dream come true for the genin. She couldn't help but be all giddy on the thought. _'I will become a lot stronger Kasumi-chan, and next time I will be the one to save you from danger!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was having a meeting with the elders.

"Does that mean Itachi has come back?" Koharu questioned.

"No, from what the girl tells me it was a female ninja. Though I'm not sure how much a genin's observation matters. It could have been anyone using a henge to fool her."

"You make a point Sarutobi... But just in case if it is true, I was not aware that we have another Uchiha alive. We ordered Itachi to finish them all, and he only asked for Sasuke and Mikoto to be spared. Mikoto never managed to activate her Sharingan, How could there be another?" Danzō asked through narrowed gaze.

"It is possible that one of the Uchiha's had an affair with someone outside the clan, and had a child with Sharingan. If she didn't join the clan then there is no way she was inside the compound during the massacre.

That is just my theory. Itachi could have sneaked someone out, or missed one. After all, it is possible to miss one or two when you are killing hundreds." Sandaime suggested.

Elders nodded at the theory. "Whoever this girl is, we must find her IF she exists. It is a good thing we have two sharingan users left. Our plan to repopulate the Uchiha, this time non-treacherous, will go a lot faster now." Danzō's tone was approving and demanding.

Homura sighed, "This will be hard, we don't know her age, or anything really except that she is a girl and has the Sharingan, again, IF she exists."

Koharu Utatane rubbed her chin in thought, having found no other possible way of finding the girl she admitted in defeat, "We must look for a kunoichi with black eye-color, and get them all tested, including Mikoto - maybe she activated her sharingan? If none of the tests are positive, than the genin was fooled by a henge."

Getting nods of approval, the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Next Day | Academy

* * *

The whole class was in an excited mood, they were all wondering who they will have as teammates.

"I wish I am on the same team as Sasuke-kun…"

"Man I hope I am paired with Kasumi so I can show her how cool I am and claim her after that!"

"I hope I don't have any fan girls on my team."

And similar murmurs filled the entire classroom.

Hinata and Ami kept glancing at Kasumi, who was slowly becoming more and more nervous.

"Hey Onii-chan" she whispered, "you think she knows?"

"I don't know Kasumi-chan, but if she does she didn't tell Sarutobi, or Kaa-chan would have been called demanding explanations."

Kasumi bit her lower lip and prayed Ami didn't know it was her that saved her last night.

Finally Iruka entered the class, bandaged from head to toe.

"Iruka-sensei! What happened to you?" many students tried to ask, some slightly panicked.

"Ah it's nothing, just an accident." Iruka said, waving them off.

Ami looked down in shame, she was still feeling bad for falling for Mizuki's trap.

"Okay, now I will tell you who your teammates and sensei are. Team One…."

"Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Sakura cheered loudly at that, and Sasuke winced. "and Ami. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja."

Sasuke smirked at that, of course he would get someone strong like Hatake Kakashi, one of the ex-ANBU captains as his sensei. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Team Eight, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyūga Hinata. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha." Hinata seemed a bit disappointed but didn't say anything. Kiba looked angry too.

"Why didn't I get paired with Kasumi! She was the hottest bitch in the class and I am the Alpha male!" Kiba shouted.

Iruka sweat dropped. "Um… I don't think dog politics work in team arrangements Kiba, so please calm down."

Kiba grumbled but got down. "Alpha males are supposed to get Alpha bitches…"

Naruto looked ready to tear Kiba apart if not for Kasumi and Natsumi holding him down, but finally he calmed himself before he killed anyone.

"Team Ten Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma, one of the Twelve ninja guardians."

"Team Eleven Uzumaki Kasumi, Uzumaki Natsumi and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Uzumaki Kushina, Whirlpool's Red Death."

There was a roar of disapproving shouts from the entire class.

Nara Shikamaru was particularly baffled by this. Despite his lazy attitude he was a genius. Every team so far made some sense to him. Sasuke's team was an assault team with heavy hitters like Sasuke, a possible genjutsu user Sakura along with a possible medic Ami.

Then Team Eight was a tracking team, having byakugan, an Inuzuka and Shino's bugs. Ino-Shika-Chō trio was a famous combination for an infiltration squad, thanks to their parents. So that made sense too, but the Uzumaki didn't make any sense at all. All other teams were balanced, weak members paired with strong ones, like Ami with Sasuke, Ino with Chōji, Hinata with Shino etc.

"Iruka sensei, how is that a balanced team? Kasumi and Natsumi are the first and second ranked students of our class and Naruto had beaten Sasuke yesterday.

Not to mention all three of them broke all the records on weapons test, scoring perfect one thousand. You are not only putting three possible Itachi's on the same team but having them being taught by Kushina-sama? She is a Kage level ninja herself! From what my parents told me she is possibly as strong as Yondaime-sama!"

Iruka sighed in defeat before answering. "Well this is a standard team setup from the old times, the rookie of the year Kasumi, the academy best Natsumi, and dobe of the year Naruto were supposed to be put on the same team. I am not saying that Naruto is the worst but he still has the lowest scores when the whole year's performance is calculated. It doesn't matter if he wasn't even there to take the tests.

As far as Kushina-sama is concerned, she requested this team herself and got the council's approval. If any of you have any further inquiries you can go ask Hokage-sama."

The three siblings smirked as the whole class started shouting about 'favoritism' and 'partiality'.

Sasuke stood up with his hair covering his eyes. "Why do they get a better sensei than I, an Uchiha?" he demanded in a dark tone.

Iruka stood up with his hair covering his eyes too. "Why did they score higher than you, an Uchiha?" Iruka demanded in a dark tone.

Sasuke fumed.

"Hahaha, sorry Sasuke, I couldn't resist saying that.

Really, I apologize. You should go ask Hokage-sama as he decides the teams."

_'I don't know whether I should hate the demon brat or pity him._

_On one hand he is going to be teamed up with the three hottest girls in the village._

_On the other hand all of them are his family so he knows he stands no chance for them._

_Poor bastard. He can see what he could get, but will never get it. But I suppose he deserves that for being such a ruthless and brutal bastard.'_

If only Iruka knew how totally wrong he was…

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Thoughts and suggestions? Put them in a review and I'll consider them.


	10. Dark Beginnings

Hello Readers,

Ami is an original character that is not taken from the manga or anime. I am really sorry about this, I didn't know there was an Ami there too. Even though that is true, this Ami is _not_ the canon Ami. I will explain her background etc. later if I get the chance in the story. As for the canon Ami, we can assume that she was in one of the teams who failed the second test after getting out of the academy. There will be no mention of her in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Dark Beginnings**

* * *

Ninja Academy | Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

After all the teams were announced, one by one various Jōnin entered the class and left with their assigned teams.

Naruto watched everything with mild interest, it was clear that most of the Jōnin assigned to teach the students were elite, to make sure the new generation is able to completely manifest their talents.

Not that many of them were talented, but some did seem to have a future as ninja.

Naruto's gaze once again swept through the remaining crowd. He made sure to pay extra attention to those who appeared to be strong, and try to find any weakness.

Their mother, Kushina, had told them that Sarutobi was getting more and more annoying by the day. And council was not improving at all. If this kept going the way it is now, they won't have to stay in Konoha for long.

When that day comes, every Konoha-nin will become their enemy, and it's always a good thing to know your enemy.

Another reason to know them would be to find anyone who might be a good spy for them, but that was what Kasumi was there for, as she already had many people in the village completely infatuated with her.

He noticed the bug user; Shino seemed to be the most dangerous of the group. He had purposefully scored lower than his capabilities in the test, for what reason Naruto didn't know, and didn't really care.

Another interesting one was the shadow user, Shikamaru. He did a good job hiding his true capabilities, but slipped up when the teams were announced. Showing he had intelligence beyond most in their age group.

Kushina had told them that the most dangerous enemy on the battlefield were the thinkers – like the shadow user. They didn't need to be stronger than you to kill you, they just needed to outsmart you.

A genius like Shikamaru might one day be able to pull even an S-rank ninja to his death, even though Shikamaru himself couldn't put up much of a fight in close combat.

Other than that he didn't really notice any real challenges, so he glanced back at Kasumi.

* * *

Kasumi was nervous; her mother had asked her to make sure she plants at least one spy in the village before they have to leave the village.

Kushina herself would be able to use Mikoto for that purpose. Mikoto was a retired jōnin, and while an Uchiha she never managed to activate her Sharingan. Most people didn't pay much attention to her. She was just another normal citizen after retirement. The most attention she got was when she was looked upon as the 'The _last_ Uchiha's Mother'.

It seemed people didn't consider someone without a sharingan as an Uchiha, so she would be able to pick up information that general populace knew. Nothing more than that. But Kasumi had to do the tougher job, she had to make sure her spy had access to the higher levels of information.

She couldn't really think of anyone like that, except Hinata. Hinata was a love-sick puppy for Kasumi and her family. She knew it, but didn't respond to her more subtle advances.

The shy Hyūga heiress was perfect for their plan, she hated her own clan, didn't have much love for the village either, and was hopelessly in love with her and Naruto. But what bothered Kasumi most was that Hinata was still loyal to Konoha. Maybe not as much to her clan, but to Konoha. She would have to make sure that her loyalty to Kasumi was more than that to Konoha.

Sighing, she made her choice. Hinata was going to be their second spy, it was needed to make sure Konoha doesn't surprise them in the future. Now she will just have to think of a way to increase Hinata's loyalty towards them, and reduce it towards Konoha.

Kasumi frowned a bit as she gazed through the now thinned crowd of students. A lot of them were obsessed with her, but she didn't think any were dependable. Ami was a considerable choice too, but she didn't have access to information like the Hyūga heiress.

She decided to approach Hinata about the subject this evening. It probably won't be easy to convince her to potentially betray the village, but Kasumi was sure she could do it.

A female jōnin with ruby red eyes entered the room and called for team eight. Kasumi noticed the woman she identified as Kurenai, had a curious gaze upon herself. ' _Probably she knows about Hinata's crush on me, and is analyzing me to find out what kind of influence I have over her student? I will need to be careful about her. She is going be my spy's teacher; I don't need her to suspect anything.'_

Meanwhile Natsumi was lost in her own thoughts about how to approach Naruto on including her in his relationship with Kasumi.

_'Lets see, I love them both, and Kasumi loves us both too. Naruto loves Kasumi, but what about me? That's the problem, I need to find out if he loves me too...'_

She continued thinking of various ways in which she can find out Naruto's feelings for her and how he would respond to her unusual request...

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

By now, only six people were left in the room. Sasuke was brooding as usual, and Sakura was trying to get him to notice her. Kasumi noticed Ami was looking at her curiously, before she started approaching her.

Kasumi mentally panicked a bit, but kept a calm facade. _'I hope she doesn't know it was me in the forest. Last thing we need is for everyone to start blaming us for stealing the Sharingan or something like that…'_

Ami stopped upon reaching Kasumi's seat, Kasumi appeared to be perfectly calm on the outside, but inwardly she was berating herself for playing hero in the forest.

Ami hesitated a moment, before getting a control on her nerves. "Hello, I'm Ami. I noticed we never talked to each other even though we were in the same class."

Kasumi mentally gave a sigh of relief when Ami blushed while speaking. _'Good, she is still obsessed with me. Even if she knows she won't tell anyone.'_

She considered telling her to fuck off, like she usually does to the admirers who grow too bold. But then the thought of Ami ratting out her secret stopped that line of thought. ' _I can at least be civil.'_

"Kasumi Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

Ami's eyes lit up when Kasumi responded. She had half expected to be ignored, like everyone else – but it seemed lady luck was on her side today. So she decided that she better make the most out of her situation. "W-well, I was wondering if you had anything to do this evening. Me and some of my friends are going to celebrate our graduation. It would be great if you could come!"

Kasumi frowned a bit, but didn't think twice before denying. "No thanks. I am not the most social person, big celebrations are not my kind of thing."

Kasumi hated large crowds and gatherings. People were like sheep there, if one of them starts shouting something the rest start following. If Naruto or herself are anywhere near big groups of people then it will only bring trouble.

It wasn't that she couldn't handle a few mobs trying to rape or kidnap her, she just didn't want to attract too much attention to herself.

"Oh, how about we have a small celebration then, just the two of us. And anyone else you want to bring?" Ami was growing bold, slowly but surely _. 'It was probably Kasumi-chan who saved me yesterday, if so then she must at least like me little bit. That means I have a chance!'_

Kasumi thought about it. She didn't really care who had a crush on her. She just couldn't think of anyone other than Naruto romantically.

Natsumi came close to that, but not quite. If she had to she would still say that they only had sisterly love in between them. Naruto was her life partner though, she would willingly give her life for any of her family, but Naruto was special for her.

She couldn't really tell how he was different to her than her mother or sister, he just was. If she went out with Ami, she could explore the potential possibility of another spy, as a back up for anything Mikoto or Hinata had missed.

' _Don't really see anything to lose here'_ she thought. "Fine, meet me outside Uzumaki Compound at five, I will bring another girl with me."

Ami nearly fainted in shock, despite all the convincing herself, she had never expected her requested to be really accepted. She had hoped, but for it to actually happen! _'YES!'_

"Thank you so much! I will be there right on time!"

Kasumi gave her a small smile before shooing her away. Ami grinned as she walked back to her team just as the door to the room opened. _Nothing_ could wipe that grin off her face.

"Dobe, I suggest you stay away from her, she is _my_ bitch. I don't want her to be influenced by your weakness."

_'Well nothing other than the emo-king himself...'_ she thought wryly.

No one responded to the Uchiha. Ami because she didn't care about what anyone else thought about it anymore, the Uzumaki were used to ignore everything around them, and Sakura was having a mental orgasm thinking Sasuke was saying that for _her_.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Kakashi entered and took in the presence of the six graduates.

The Uchiha had a lot of potential, he will make a good student. The Haruno had quite some potential too, if only she could grow out of her fan-girl stage. Not that he will try to get her out of it, he didn't care enough.

The civilian girl was a wild card. She didn't have prodigy like talent, but she was quite good with weapons from what he heard. Her score was seventh highest – behind the three Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyūga and the Aburame. Pretty good, but not something to boast about. He would have to explore her talents, if he ever got the time for it.

He was quite curious when he noticed the other three. His gaze fell upon Kasumi's long legs and he mentally sighed in relief that no one could see his small nosebleed thanks to his mask.

' _Kushina-sama is never late to anything unless it can't be avoided. Why are these three still here?'_

Despite how much he had tried, Sandaime refused to let him have any Uzumaki on team seven. He knew that they were his sensei's children as he was aware of the relationship between Minato and Kushina, but couldn't teach them anything…

He didn't understand why he couldn't get Kasumi instead of Ami till he was told of the council's decision. He mentally frowned when he thought about any assassination attempts the council might try on his sensei's family.

He hadn't really paid much attention to any of them, he was a busy man after all. He had his porn to read, memorial stone to stare at, and a lot of other things. ' _Kushina-sama doesn't let me near them, as she still hasn't forgiven sensei for what he did. But sooner or later her hatred will wither with time._

_Then I will repay your debt sensei, by being of some use to them. It helps that all three female Uzumaki's are super hot!_

_NO, mustn't think perverted about sensei's wife! But the girls are still hot…'_

Some more blood dribbled down his nose and he drooled a bit, but all that was hidden by his mask. "Yo! I am Hatake Kakashi, Team Seven meet me on the roof." He poofed into smoke after that.

Naruto had noticed Kakashi's eye trailing up and down Kasumi's bare legs, for a brief few seconds before he managed to control himself. He was tempted to gauge his eye out, but he had to admit it was difficult to resist staring at them. Especially after you have been between them.

After team seven left to meet their sensei, only the three Uzumaki were left in the class. Naruto was getting worried, so he decided to ask his sisters about it. "Why do you think Kaa-chan hasn't arrived yet, it isn't like her to be this late?"

"I-I don't know, Onii-chan. I am getting worried myself." Kasumi answered with confusion in her voice, along with some worry.

"Don't worry, I am sure she will be here soon. We all know how strong she is." Natsumi reassured them, but inwardly she was wondering the same thing herself.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

* * *

A small whirlpool of water appeared in front of the siblings, bringing smiles to their faces. But when it cleared they panicked.

"Kaa-chan! What happened to you!" Natsumi jumped out of her seat, and began healing Kushina's wounds.

She looked pretty beaten up. Lots of cuts and bruises all over her, some of her clothes were torn too. "Don't worry I'm fine. I am already regenerating so don't waste too much chakra healing me Natsu-chan.

Let's go to the compound, I will explain everything when we get there."

None of them questioned her as she grabbed them to Shunshin out of there.

* * *

A few minutes later | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

"Alright, here is what happened; I want you all to pay close attention.

After I convinced Sarutobi to get you three under my tutelage, I left on my last solo S-ranked mission, after which I was going to be on missions with you three only.

Each S-ranked mission has a pay of more than one million ryō and I wanted to collect as much money as possible before we have to leave the village…

After I was returning from my mission this morning, I was ambushed by an ANBU squad.

The attack was timed too well, so I know they were aware of my arrival before hand. That means directly or indirectly Sarutobi was involved. It could have been that some files got into wrong hands, but the risk is too high to ignore.

I want you all to stay on high-alert. We haven't done anything to arouse suspicion yet, but still they want me gone…"

All three siblings frowned at the new information. Kushina was pretty damn strong, but to be ambushed by four ANBU while tired from a mission? They were lucky she was alive.

"I could have been killed today, but I am too awesome to die yet." She grinned, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kasumi gave her a small smile, Naruto just nodded nervously while Natsumi continued healing her.

"Look, don't be too upset, I have good news too!"

The statement was met with three confused and hopeful glances. It was rare for them to get any kind of good news, so they were hoping it was something awesome, like everyone in Konoha died, except them of course.

"Well there was another reason I took this mission. It was in rice country.

Now I didn't tell this to Sandaime but Nina told me that Orochimaru has a village in the land of rice, and since he was interested in Natsumi I thought it would be good to check out my enemy's defenses.

My mission was to assassinate one of the nobles there, along with a few squads of ninja guarding him. I left one of them alive and when my mission was complete, tortured some information out of him."

"You mean you trained him?" Kasumi asked curiously.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched a few times. "You haven't seen what I can really do when I torture, your training is nothing compared to it."

Kasumi was suspicious if it was possible to torture someone worse than Kushina's 'training', but decided to trust her mother for now.

"What did you find out Kaa-chan?" Naruto inquired.

She gave a big happy smile before starting.

"Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha during the Chūnin exams. I was planning on letting the old monkey know about the attack at first, but the ambush today was the final straw for me. The man I tortured didn't know too much unfortunately, but this much is pretty nice to know too."

Kushina had tried to get any information on Orochimaru's plans regarding her daughter, but unfortunately that man didn't know about it. So he died.

"So what do we do?" Kasumi asked.

Kushina continued with a smirk, "When Orochimaru attacks the village, there will be a lot of confusion, and the leaf will become weak. No matter how strong Orochimaru has become, I have no doubt the attack will be repelled, leaf is the one of the strongest shinobi village for a reason.

But they will still suffer heavy losses. That will be our chance.

During the confusion and the weakened state of the village, we can make our escape. It will take them awhile to find out we are not here, then it will take them awhile more to get organized and send someone after us.

That should be enough for us to get away. Not to mention we can inflict some critical damage on them while escaping, to weaken them further."

"Where are we going to go? And what are we going to do once we leave?" Natsumi nervously asked. She had become accustomed to living in the Uzumaki compound and had started to see it as 'home'.

Of course her home was wherever her family was, but she was quite happy with how things were, except ninja trying to kill her family, the whole village cursing and glaring at them, and an S-rank ninja out for her blood…

"I have a friend in Mist, Mei Terumī. Her grandmother was one of the few _loyal_ survivors of the branch Uzumaki family.

As I have told you before, the branch families of the Uzumaki were those families who didn't have our bloodline. Most of them had left and formed a new clan, the Senju. It was around the same time your great-grandfather and previous dragon summoner died. We suspect they were behind his death, but we don't have any proof.

Anyway they don't have our bloodline, and Mei's mother, who was the daughter of a branch Uzumaki took up her husband's name, Terumī. Her daughter Mei got the Lava release bloodline from their grandfather, and boil release bloodline from her father.

Mei and I didn't meet too many times, but we are still good friends. We first met on a mission when I was fifteen, and hit it off quite well. I am sure she will help us settle down there as freelance shinobi until we are able to setup enough infrastructures in Uzushiogakure to make a clan house again.

Further, even if we can't stay there for long I am sure I can convince Mei to train Naruto-kun in her two sub-elements."

"Did you just say Uzushiogakure?" all three of them gasped out.

"Oh yes, just think about it! We didn't really have too many people in our clan even when Uzushiogakure was flourishing. We were a small happy family, five hundred at most, with only around a hundred ninja.

But most of us were seal masters by the time we reached sixteen, so our clan was as powerful as any hidden village, if not more."

She paused as she tried to remember more. She was seven when Uzushiogakure was annihilated. Kushina was in Konoha at that time for a visit to her aunt Uzumaki Mito – Shodai's wife, or she would have been dead as well. Nina was the only one able to escape thanks to her all round vision of ten miles and superior skills.

"From what I managed to gather, Kiri-Kumo-Iwa attacked Uzushiogakure because they were afraid Uzumaki were going to directly aid Konoha in battle, which would have made Konoha's victory certain."

"But Kaa-chan, if Kiri was one of those who attacked Uzushiogakure, why are we going there?"

The three siblings knew that war promoted hatred. Whenever there was a war between two villages, people died. If a Kiri ninja dies at the hands of the Uzumaki, then his family and friends will probably hate the Uzumaki even if they knew Kiri attacked first. That was just how people's mind worked. When they are sad or angry, they look for something to direct their hatred at. It doesn't matter if the said something is at fault or not.

As if reading their thoughts, Kushina answered them. "Because at that time Kiri was under different rule, and followed different policies. After the bloodline purges my friend Mei became the new Mizukage, and she has changed Kiri for the better. The people don't blame Uzumaki for their losses, they blame the previous Mizukage for the bloodline civil war and the high amount of deaths during that time, including the ones in Uzushiogakure, as he was the Mizukage then as well."

The three nodded in understanding at that. The people found someone else to direct their hatred at, good.

"So you are friends with the new Mizukage?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, since we are going to be missing-nin from Konoha, no country would want to risk a war by taking us in. I have already talked to Mei about this, whenever we leave Konoha she will be able to arrange hands-off missions to us.

That means that those missions won't have any written records, and no one will know the Mizukage ordered them. But we will probably get paid more than a regular S-rank mission."

"That sounds awesome Kaa-chan!"

Kushina nodded at them. Getting out of Konoha permanently would be really refreshing. Even though they didn't care about them much, constant glaring and cursing from everyone in your village was depressing.

The high pay from the hands-off missions combined with the funds she had managed to gather during her time in Konoha will help them re-establish the Uzumaki compound in Uzushiogakure.

"Yeah, now that you all know _what_ we are going to do, here is _how_ we are going to do it.

Most people in Konoha don't know our true capabilities, even my own. While I have been a Konoha ANBU for a long time I always preferred working solo.

The technique that made me famous as the 'Whirlpool's Red Death' has never been witnessed by anyone alive till now except for a select few, and I've been lucky enough that they never revealed too much about it. I only use it when the enemy is real good, and usually I don't have any allies nearby.

Once I start performing it, I make sure the enemy dies to not be able to tell about it to anyone. It is a forbidden whirlpool technique after all. Maybe I will show you all some day, but I don't think any of you except Kasumi will be able to do it, no offense. Only she inherited my Uzumaki water affinity, thus her chances for it are the best."

All three of them looked a bit confused, so she elaborated. "You remember how Kasumi's chakra affinity test made the paper dissolve into water instead of making it wet? Well that shows she has extremely high water affinity. It happens every once a while in Uzumaki's. It's not a bloodline, it just happens.

But what made us Uzumaki feared was Fūinjutsu.

So you all should make sure that you are all seal master level at the minimum. You can consult myself or Nina-san regarding your studies whenever you get stuck. Otherwise just read from the new archives that Nina keeps writing."

She grimaced at that memory. Nina had been running herself to the ground trying to recreate all the lost scrolls on Fūinjutsu that the Uzumaki had. She had vast knowledge, as she had spent sixty years with Uzushio Fūinjutsu masters after all. But still, she spent almost her whole day in the library.

Kushina wanted Nina to have some fun too, but she couldn't put too much pressure on it. While Kushina was officially the clan head, Nina had more experience and was her senior, so Kushina knew she shouldn't interfere much when it comes to Nina's decisions.

Sensing her thoughts, Kasumi responded, "We will make sure Nina-san gets some rest from her work when she is teaching us Fūinjutsu."

Kushina smiled at her, somehow Kasumi was always able to figure out what each one of her family was thinking, most of the time.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, we will work on it." Naruto assured her.

All of them were really hoping to get out of Konoha as soon as possible, Chūnin exams were in six months.

' _Just six more months in this hell-hole, then we are going to be free!'_ all of them thought simultaneously.

* * *

Rain Country

* * *

Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan stood on the top floor of the Amekage tower, facing a man in orange mask with a swirl on it, and single eye-hole.

"Who are you, how did you get in here, and what do you want?" Yahiko demanded.

They had recently gotten rid of Sanshōuo no Hanzō about a week ago, and since then they have been trying their best to re-establish stability in the Rain country.

The figure seemed unaffected by all the killing intent that the three ninja in front of him were emitting. He responded in a calm tone. "I have come with a proposal that will aid you in achievement of peace. My name, is Uchiha Madara."

All three of them were shocked upon hearing his name. _'Uchiha Madara?'_

"Uchiha Madara that battled Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage? But that's impossible, he is dead! And even if he was alive he would be extremely old, unlike you." Konan protested.

The masked man chuckled. "Foolish girl, these eyes of mine have reached a level of power that grants me eternal life. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, final stage of the Uchiha dōjutsu.

I would explain more to you about myself, but I do not need to. What I want to know is, do you desire true peace?"

All three of them could feel unnatural power coming off the masked man, it was clear he was no normal ninja. They looked at each other before Yahiko responded. "Yes, but you are not the kind of person who would want such a thing, from what I have heard about you."

Madara responded with a careless wave of his hand. "Ah, the shinobi world is full of lies and deceit; you can never trust what you hear from others. I have lived too long, seen too many battles, and have grown too strong to bother with fighting now. All I want is peace." Madara lied expertly.

_'Damn! I am such an awesome liar. I almost believed what I just said...'_ He thought in amusement.

"How can we believe you, and how do you plan on achieving peace anyway? It is not as easy as it sounds, you know." Nagato added suspiciously.

"Oh? You will just have to trust me, I suppose. What reason do I have to lie to you, I can easily kill you three without much effort."

Yahiko, Nagato and Konan stiffened at his words. If that man really was Uchiha Madara, he had decades to hone his already exceptional skills. They knew what he said was probably true.

"But you are needed for this world to be at peace." Madara added.

"If you are as strong as you say, what would someone like you need from us?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"You, kid" he pointed towards Nagato "are what I need to bring this world to peace. You can summon the king of hell statue thanks to your Rinnegan. I want to use that statue to be able to seal away all nine of the bijū, and then use their combined power to recreate the Jūbi!"

All three of them gasped sharply. _'Is he insane?'_ they thought.

"Are you mad! There is no Rikudō Sennin around here this time to stop the rampaging Jūbi! You will bring this world to its end!" Nagato shouted.

"And that is where you are wrong. I won't give Jūbi freedom. I will seal it away just like the Rikudō Sennin did, into myself and become its second Jinchūriki. Then I will use its power to bring this world to peace."

"That sounds suspiciously like an evil plan for world conquest to me. And how does that bring world peace exactly?" Yahiko demanded.

"Hmhmhm…. Tell me, why do you desire peace so much?" Madara asked them.

They thought about it for a while, before Nagato responded. "We have gone through too much pain during the wars, we don't want anyone else to suffer the same."

Madara nodded in acceptance of his reasoning. "Exactly, pain, that's what is needed to bring the world to peace. Unless people understand what true pain is, they can never understand true peace.

With the power of the Jūbi, I will show them what pain is. Some sacrifices will be needed along the way, but in the end, we will have our common goal, peace."

Having a basic idea of what he meant by his statement, and not liking it, Yahiko questioned. "What do you mean by you will 'show them what pain is'?"

"It won't be necessary. With the power granted to me by the Jūbi, I will be able to cast my ultimate illusion on the world through the moon. Everyone will be trapped in an illusion that is impossible to escape and never ends.

Through that I will make them forget their hatred!"

"That is not peace, that is merely an escape from reality!" Konan yelled furiously, interrupting Madara in the middle of his speech. She was a firm believer in peace through love, and what this man wanted was to trap the very reality in an illusion.

Nagato snorted. "Fool! You want to become Jūbi's Jinchūriki? You have the arrogance to compare yourself to the Rikudō Sennin? He is revered as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself! He was so powerful that he created the moon on his deathbed!

Think about it you idiot! He _created_ the _moon_ when he was _dying_! And that was right after he split up the goddamn _Jūbi_ into nine parts. He _made_ the _Bijū_ , the _moon_ , and effectively _killed the Jūbi_ while he was DYING.

Do you see something strange there? Mine and your powers combined pale against a fraction of the his strength!

Not to mention that he was the best Fūinjutsu master to ever exist. He sealed the Jūbi into himself, without a soul sacrifice. The Yondaime, who was stronger than Hashirama Senju, who by the way kicked your ass – died when he sealed the Kyūbi.

The Sage was for all intents and purposes, no longer a human – but somewhat of a god.

Have you lost your mind thinking that something like what you are planning will happen like you want? To even attempt something like that will lead to the end of the world!"

The mysterious man's eyes flashed red for a moment, before he started chuckling again. "Kukuku, you are not what I expected Nagato. Don't underestimate yourself so much, you _are_ an Uzumaki, descendant of the Rikudō."

"You think I will aid you into this madness?" Nagato asked with disbelief.

"You _will_ do it."

Yahiko was not happy with the way this so claimed Uchiha Madara was trying to make them his pawns. "How about… no?"

"Hahaha… that was very amusing! Now lets get serious here. You have two choices, first is to do as I say and achieve your one true goal – world peace. The second is you die."

Before they could reject his offer again, he held up his hand as a signal to wait. "Before you make a hasty decision and die a useless death, I will let you have a day to think this through.

Why do you assume I won't be able to do it? I will admit I am not as strong as the Rikudō Sennin, but I am surely the strongest man alive right now. If there is anyone who can do it, it is I.

Your belief of bringing peace through love is a mere illusion. Love breeds hatred, and hatred breeds war.

Fear is the next best thing I can think of to bring true peace to the world, if my moon's eye plan does not succeed. We will be able to use the Jūbi's power to make the world feel pain, once they understand pain like you three, they will seek peace like you!

Think about this, you can bring the world to peace, this is your chance, will you take it?"

With that the masked man started to get sucked into an alternate dimension, and slowly vanished.

Yahiko sighed before his gaze fell on Nagato. Before he could speak up, Nagato interrupted him.

"Yahiko, I know how much you desire peace, but I have learned a few things from my family, one of them is to cherish those I love.

Even if what that man said was true and true peace could never be achieved without his plan, I would rather live in this world filled with hatred, devoid of peace – but with my friends and family.

You understand what his plan means, don't you? He will need Naruto-kun and Kasumi-chan. They will be used to recreate the Kyūbi, and later recreate the Jūbi.

I will not let him do that, do you hear me? Even if I die doing it, I will kill him!"

Konan hugged Nagato from behind, attempting to calm his anger. Nagato was kind, and quiet before he met Naruto. Then he became kind, cheerful and dedicated, even bolder in his own beliefs.

He was never angry, but when he was, it was never a good thing to be on his bad side. Right now he was _furious_.

Yahiko sighed. "Nagato, as much as I desire peace I can see a thousand problems with 'Madara's' plan, if he really is Madara. But we must think rationally here.

First of all, he gave us two choices, follow him or die. As much as I would love to say no without thinking, can we really fight him off if he is who he says he is?"

Nagato tried to calm himself before responding. "You have a point, but as I said I would rather die than follow him causing death of my family!"

"Yahiko…" Konan said in a sad tone, "I believe what Nagato said is right. True peace can only be achieved through understanding and love. Not how Madara wants it…"

Yahiko sighed in frustration. "Nagato, Konan – listen to me! If he is Uchiha Madara then he can most probably kill all three of us. We won't be of any use to your family or the world if we just die."

Nagato looked furiously at his best friend. "So you are saying we should just do as he says, no matter the consequences?"

"Are you even listening to what I am trying to say? Let's just consider what will happen depending on our choice.

If we deny him, we will probably die. On the other hand, if we accept, we can keep track of his movements from within his organization, weaken him from within, as well as possibly find out his true plans if he has any.

We can also discover any weakness he might have, and warn the other Uzumaki when he decides to go for the Kyūbi.

If all else fails, and he is able to capture the other eight Jinchūriki, or he finds out we are not loyal to him, then we will fight him with all our strength before he can get Naruto and Kasumi to not let him complete his plans. What do you say?"

Nagato thought about it, so did Konan. Yahiko's plan did make sense. What was the use of dying when you can help, even if you had to pretend to be on the other side?

* * *

The next day, they accepted the masked man's offer, who was all too happy for it. He didn't really care if the three Akatsuki leaders were loyal or not, if they tried to betray him he will just finish them off.

"I am glad you all understood my reasoning. Now we will have to recruit some strong members, as the Jinchūriki are often well protected and pretty strong too. I already have a few S-rank missing-nin planned out for our organization."

Playing along their roles, the three Akatsuki leaders Nagato, Yahiko and Konan nodded.

He smirked behind his mask. _'As much as I would like to take the Rinnegan for myself from you, Nagato – I still need a strong leader for this organization._

_I am not ready to reveal myself to the world yet, but I will be soon…_

_If you had denied I would have been all too happy to finally get my hands on the Rinnegan, but for now you will serve me till your purpose ends, then I will take your eyes, with the Rinnegan and the Sharingan both at my command, I will be able to control Jūbi's power!'_

Mentally all giddy at the thought of being as strong as the Rikudō Sennin, he left the Amekage tower, confident in his plans.

As soon as he was gone, Yahiko sighed in relief. "Well, now we are recruiting S-rank missing-nins…"

Konan grimaced. "I don't like this. Even our friends will get dragged into this. All of them maybe A-class, but some might not survive."

Nagato nodded but decided not to comment. This wasn't going to be easy, but this way they will know each of their enemies and their weakness. They were going to recruit them after all.

"Konan, send a paper butterfly with the news of this new development to Uzumaki compound, I want them to be prepared when the time comes."

* * *

~Chapter End~

* * *

Well, review and let me know if you enjoyed this.


	11. The Vixen's Dilemma

Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides  
Author: AkashXD  
Rating: Mature  
Story Statistics and Character details: [Uzumakipedia](http://uzumakipedia.weebly.com)

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Vixen's Dilemma**

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

Once Kushina was done explaining her plan to the three siblings, the group stood in comfortable silence, each going through various options in their heads to find any problem that they might have missed.

After a while Kushina decided that they have had enough time to think, and it's not really possible to have a _perfect_ plan. "Alright you three, now that we are done discussing all that, I'm going to show you all how to perform Rasengan, just like I promised."

She took a glance at Naruto to see any signs of protests, but on finding none she smiled. The other two seemed a bit excited to learn a powerful technique, but didn't show it too much.

Kushina grinned at Naruto. "Good Sochi-kun, you look like you understood your lesson well."

Naruto nodded sheepishly, he had forgotten one of the first basic lessons taught by Kushina when he protested learning Rasengan, not something he was proud of.

Kushina continued, "Before we begin I want you all to know that this technique was actually my idea.

As much as I want to hate the bastard and say he didn't contribute anything to this, that's not true. He was actually able to perform it before me, so despite it being my idea it became his _original_ jutsu."

The three siblings looked shocked. "Kaa-chan, why didn't you tell anyone till now that it was your idea?" Kasumi protested.

"Well, I didn't really care that much about it I guess. And I didn't want people call me or my husband a liar. At that time, I _did_ like him very much.

Also, even if I had wanted to take credit, I _knew_ no one would believe me if I told them it was my idea. After all, Minato was the genius of Konoha, while I was a foreign refugee."

The three of them nodded in understanding, people didn't believe what they didn't want to believe. So it was no use for her to try and claim the technique as her own. If anything it would have established her as a liar.

Kushina sighed at their grim faces. "Look, it doesn't matter what happened in the past, I just told you because I thought you should know. Now lets move on to the technique.

Rasengan is basically a modified version of an Uzumaki chakra control exercise - the chakra rotation. You rotate chakra in your palm in multiple directions, then you add more and more chakra into it, and finally you maintain its shape in a small spherical ball. Thus forming the spiraling sphere – Rasengan. So these are the first three steps you will go through – rotation, power and control.

You all must remember that the Kage Bunshin training that all of you have gone through is not an option for a non-Uzumaki, so most other ninja are not as good as us in nature manipulation. Jinchūriki of other tailed beasts might be able to do it too, but I don't think any of them know about this jutsu. And _don't_ teach anyone this."

Once she gave them a hard look to make sure her point got across to them, she continued. "Once you complete the first three steps, the fourth step is to add an element to it. I have as of yet not completed mine, since I never got the time to do so until now, and all the responsibilities didn't give me much time to think.

This step, is also the most dangerous one you have to go through to complete this technique. Odds are until the technique is perfected it will blow up in your face, causing extreme damage.

So once you start practicing stage four, use _only_ Kage Bunshin, and don't train in it personally."

All three siblings nodded in acceptance. Kasumi made over a thousand shadow clones and sent them practice rasengan, much to the envy of everyone else present.

"Damn, you don't even look winded after that!" Natsumi pouted.

Kasumi only smiled sheepishly. Natsumi made fifty Shadow Clones and sent them to practice while she herself sat down trying the same. Naruto on the other hand made two hundred shadow clones, contributing even more to Natsumi's irritation.

Seeing her mood, Kasumi spoke up, "Natsumi-nee-chan, I am actually working on a new chakra seal that might help you with your reserves. Want to check it out after this?"

One of the few things Kasumi _hated_ was when she got something that her family didn't, having an unfair advantage over them just didn't seem right to her. She knew she had no choice in sealing, but still, having all that yōki sealed into her really gave her a vast and unfair advantage over Natsumi and Naruto.

Although, Naruto had Kyūbi to guide him, along with perhaps the world's most powerful bloodline. But Natsumi was a different case. She had none of the advantages Naruto and Kasumi had, and she hadn't even been trained properly until she was ten.

' _Naruto gave me Sharingan too, but Natsumi doesn't have the Sharingan or Yōki, unlike me…'_

Natsumi's interest peaked. "Really? I was kinda working on something similar, based on Tsunade's shadow seal, the one she uses to give her a shitload of chakra for using 'Creation Rebirth'. You can look into my notes if you want to."

Natsumi didn't really feel so bad, she was in fact happy that her sister and brother were so strong. The only reason she was irritated was because she was angry with herself. _'If I ever get into trouble, they can save me, as they are strong. But if they get into any trouble, I'm useless, much weaker than them! I am supposed to be the older sister, damn it!'_

Kasumi continued, "I will do that. But this one is a bit different. It doesn't gather _your_ chakra to store. It gathers chakra from your surroundings, the _Nature Chakra_. I found out that the re-enforcement seals were actually based on the same concept.

The only reason they weren't used on people was because if you apply them on a human they turn into a stone statue."

Natsumi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You want me to turn into a stone statue? I didn't know you hated me that much." She finished in a playful tone.

Kasumi didn't catch the playfulness in her voice, so she got a hurt look on her face. "Of course not! How can you even think I would do something like that, I love you, you are my sister!" she huffed.

That only caused Natsumi to laugh at her, "Relax sis, I was just joking…"

Kasumi pouted, but continued "For your information, I found out _why_ they turn into a stone statue instead of just giving up.

You need to make your body accustomed this special type of chakra before you start using it. So it is just that simple, first we will use limitation seals to pump extremely minute amounts of nature chakra into your body constantly, and once you slowly become used to it, we will keep increasing the amount.

With time and practice you will be able to enter something akin to Toad Sage Mode whenever you activate your seal. Or at least, that's the theory."

Natsumi smiled at her "Thank you, Kasumi-chan. I hope your seal is successful."

Kasumi nodded "I hope so too, Onee-chan. What do you think about having a dinner outside? I am going to meet Ami this evening and I don't want her to think that it's a date…"

"Sure." Natsumi quickly agreed.

"Okay, we will be back by eight Kaa-chan."

"No problem, Kasumi-chan. In case you can't convince them, and they somehow come to know of our plans, you know what to do right?"

"Yes, mother. I will not leave any loose ends, since they may threaten my family later."

Kushina nodded, Naruto got the meaning behind her words as well. _'I hope they agree to be spies, or Kasumi-chan will need to kill again.'_

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

It was about three in the evening, and Kushina had told them that they were done with training for today.

Naruto and Kushina were alone in the kitchen. Kushina was preparing their favorite dish, ramen, as a celebratory meal for finally getting a chance to get out of Konoha permanently.

Naruto steeled his nerves before speaking about what he considered an extremely dangerous topic. "You know Kaa-chan, I had something to ask you…"

Kushina looked at him, blushed a bit under his cerulean gaze and looked down. _'Why do I feel like this when he looks at me?'_

"Go ahead." She said.

Naruto caught her blush but didn't comment on it, he tried to relax himself before beginning; he was feeling a bit nervous on how Kushina would react to this. _'I hope no one dies.'_

"Well Kaa-chan, after my first time with Kasumi, when I entered my mindscape…"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Naruto was damn happy, and he had every right to be. He had just made love, or as he liked to say, fucked the hell out of Kasumi for the first time, seven times last night, and once in the morning.

Nothing could put his mood down, so when he was unexpectedly pulled into his mind scape after he exited his room, he didn't get annoyed at all, and started walking towards where he knew Kyūbi would be.

Soon enough he found himself in the room that he made for her in his mind scape. After some mental training he had been able to reshape his mindscape to an extent, and the first thing Kyūbi had him do was to change her residence from a cage in sewer to something better.

Right now it looked like the presidential suit in a luxury hotel. The best thing was it was in his mind so he didn't have to pay for it. When he finally got a good look on Kyūbi's position, he had to force himself from fainting.

She was lying on her queen sized bed, naked, doing inappropriate things to herself. She had a blissful smile on her face. It had more than a few effects on him, even though he ignored them.

"What the hell happened to you?" he managed to speak, somehow.

Kyūbi moaned and then looked up, upon seeing Naruto she sighed.

"Is it really that hard for you to figure out? I was yelping every time you got boiled during your water walking, yes?"

Confused, Naruto asked her again. "What does that have to do with your current state?"

Kyūbi sighed again at his obliviousness. "You know Naruto, I don't know how you can be a genius at one time, and a retard the next second.

Well, the thing I am trying to say is, _everything_ you feel, is felt by me too. So when you were… fucking Kasumi... get it yet?"

Naruto's eyes got wide in shock before he started growling. "You are fucking my sister! We have a lot to talk about."

He grabbed Kyūbi by her shoulder and began dragging her to a newly created dark room that looked as if it was made for torture. "If you don't treat her right, I assure you I will make sure you die in the most painful ways imaginable. If you even try to hurt one hair on her head…"

"Hold on right there!" Kyūbi yelped indignantly. A demon queen like her wasn't used to being dragged around by

"First of all – _you_ are the one fucking her, which is the only reason I got to feel her. Though I will admit it was the best thing I ever felt…" she sighed happily.

Naruto's face turned red, before he sat down at the edge of her bed, and sighed to calm himself a bit.

' _Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out…. Calm…. Peace…'_

Finally, he spoke again, this time in a much calmer tone. "So every time me and Kasumi have sex, you will feel like you are having sex with Kasumi?"

Kyūbi nodded. "Yes, ever since the seal got weak, I can feel everything you feel. If you get hurt, I feel the pain as well, and when you are having fun, I feel the same."

Now that Naruto thought about it, it _was_ a bit strange that a millennia year old demon queen would open herself up to his family in just a few years. ' _Makes sense, she shares all my feelings, so she instinctively feels love towards them, and hatred towards my enemies. While she knows they are not really her feelings, she must have gotten used to them with time. So that means…'_

Naruto's head snapped towards the vixen and he spoke, this time in a defeated tone. "If this means what I think it does, I will need to speak with Kaa-chan about it. And before I get together with Kasumi again I will need to tell her about this too.

It's not fair if I let you take pleasure from her without her knowledge."

Kyūbi nodded hesitantly, and then Naruto exited his mindscape. _'I hope Kasumi-chan says yes, I don't know how I will live knowing I won't feel that again… god it was so awesome… if that's what sex feels like, I regret it so so so much not trying something like that all my life... but then again, no being appealed to me then. But now there is Naruto...'_ she collapsed back on her bed with a content smile on her face. She licked her lips as she thought of Naruto. _'Strong, mostly smart, and a perfect candidate for me... he doesn't judge me like all others..._

_Naruto-kun...? Hm... well let's see if he reciprocates this new feeling of mine. I don't care about sex with Kasumi, that's just added bonus until I get out of here. In the end, only a demon like me can possibly hope to satisfy a demon like Naruto.'_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"… and that's what happened." Naruto finished explaining.

Kushina's eyes flashed with anger. " _Let me... talk... to her._ " Her statement gave no room for argument.

Naruto nervously nodded. If he was honest with himself he kind of liked Kyūbi, and didn't want his mother to kill her if it was possible to do so. But he had no intention of attracting her wrath upon himself either.

"O-okay, Kaa-chan, just don't do anything drastic…"

Kushina's glare shut him up.

Sighing, he channeled chakra into his eyes. The suppression of his dōjutsu ended as the chakra to the lens was cut off, and his silver-blue rippled eyes with nine tomoe became visible.

" **Tsukiyomi!** " [Goddess of the Moon]

* * *

Tsukiyomi World

* * *

Kushina found herself in the red-black Tsukiyomi world, with the crimson moon shining overhead. As she looked around and quickly spotted the nervous Kyūbi, who was uncharacteristically shuffling from one foot to the other.

Kyūbi was wearing her usual silver blouse, and the semi-transparent red clothing. But her eyes resembled more to a puppy that was being scolded then a demon queen.

Growling, Kushina moved in front of her and tackled her against the nearby black cross.

Kyūbi found her back pressed against the torture cross and her body immobile thanks to Kushina holding both her hands with her own. She couldn't move much, as Kushina's body was pressing her down on the cross.

"You have a lot to answer for!" Kushina growled.

Kyūbi started sweating a bit, but pretended to not know what Kushina was talking about. "L-like what?"

Kushina pressed herself harder against Kyūbi and glared even more fiercely. "You took sexual advantage of my daughter without her permission!"

Kyuubi chuckled nervously. "Well that was only because _he_ did the same, but with her permission. If you are to be reasonable you will see she indirectly gave me the permission too…"

"Why didn't you tell Naruto about this before or while they were doing it?" Kushina snapped.

"W-well, you see, I wanted to. But it felt too good…"

"So you thought it would be fine if you just let it happen?"

Kyūbi had had just enough. "First of all, it was not my fault that your husband thought it would be a bright idea to seal me into your son. Then secondly, it was again not my idea to go to bed with Kasumi. Again, it was not my choice if I feel what he feels or not.

Then, I have never once felt that good in my life, and is it really that wrong for me to feel good, even once in my life? Just because I am a demon, I don't deserve anything? I never had sex before, no one came close enough to me to be able to do that, neither did I want to.

If anything, I should be angry for not being able to enjoy my first time directly! Just because I didn't say anything yet doesn't mean you can walk all over me!"

By the end of her explanation, Kyūbi looked furious, her eyes having the same expression that they had on the day she attacked Konoha.

Without warning she threw the shocked Kushina off her, a new black cross emerged behind Kushina, to which she was immediately bound.

"Kyū-chan, Kaa-chan, please calm down! I know you are both angry about this but think rationally. Attacking each other won't solve anything!" Naruto interrupted on seeing his mother bound to the torture cross.

Kyūbi had partial control over Naruto's Sharingan techniques, as long as she was sealed inside him, so if she wanted, she had three full days to torture Kushina, and Naruto would be hard pressed to be able to get her out of there.

Kyūbi calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths, not that she needed to, being inside Naruto's mind, but it still calmed her down.

The chains which bound Kushina to the black cross disappeared and a few moments later the cross faded as well.

"I'm sorry, but please don't accuse me for something I had no control over." Kyūbi said.

Kushina sighed, and put her righteous motherly fury away before speaking. "It's okay, I guess I was just mad thinking that my daughter had been, in a sense, taken advantage of."

There was tense silence for a few moments, before Kushina broke it again. "What are your feelings for her?"

Kyūbi looked questioningly at Kushina. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, how do you feel about her?"

Kyūbi coughed uncomfortably, she still remembered how good it felt to fuck Kasumi. Even though she knew it wasn't her doing it, it just felt so _real_.

"I cannot lie as a demon lord, we are bound to our words. So I will answer you honestly. I love her just as much as Naruto, I love you too, along with Natsumi. Although, that is because my emotions and feelings are directly dependent on my host as it is right now. So that's what he feels for you, thus what I feel as well. This will of course probably change as soon as I'm out of this seal, if that happens."

Kushina's eyes widened upon hearing this. "M-my god!..." Of all things she had been expecting…

"It is really very simple. I feel about you all exactly as what Naruto feels. I hadn't really had any real good feelings when I spent thousands of years alone, so when I experienced the joy of being with you all through Naruto, I slowly grew addicted to it.

Naruto loves you three, so every time he looks or thinks about any of you, his emotions radiate love, which is exactly what I feel due to our link.

I am not sure if I would have loved you all if there wasn't the emotional link between me and Naruto, but the fact remains that as it is now, I _do_.

So there, now you know."

Kushina's eyes were wide from shock. _'Oh my god… THE Demon Queen, Kyūbi no Kitsune, loves me and my son and daughters… we are so fucked...'_

Naruto had suspected this, which was exactly what he had thought after his last conversation with Kyūbi. That was what he was afraid of.

Naruto still had something to ask though, "Kyū-chan, I will be honest with you as well. You are extremely beautiful, and not really evil _from our point of view_. But you need to be sure what _you_ really feel about us before you say something like that. It can be just my own emotions influencing you."

Kyūbi shook her head in negative. "Your emotions _did_ influence me greatly, I will admit that. But as it is right now, I cannot differentiate between your emotions and my emotions. Even after you release me, If that happens, then I will not be bound anymore, and these emotions may not longer be there, but they might as well be. The memories won't change, so at the very least I will feel emotionally attached to you all. And as for you Naruto-kun, the feelings I have for you are all my own."

Naruto nodded in understanding, not thinking too much of what Kyūbi felt towards him. He didn't like how his emotions had manipulated how she feels, but there wasn't anything that could be done now.

Kyūbi gave a sad smile then. "And if the seal absorbs me completely, then that is one less problem for you to deal with, right Kushina-chan?"

Kushina looked down in shame at that. _'I guess I have been really unfair to her today. She hadn't really done anything against my family till now…'_

"Kyūbi… -chan, do you mind me calling you that?" she asked.

"Of course not, I already told you how I feel about you. Whether you like it or not I still love you, if only because of Naruto."

Kushina blushed. "Ahem, well, we will discuss that later. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I reacted. But please ask Kasumi about this before you do it again. It won't be fair for her otherwise."

Naruto nodded. "We will do that Kaa-chan."

Kushina nodded at her son before giving Kyūbi a small smile as well.

"What is it about the seal absorbing you though?" she asked curiously.

Naruto sighed and started explaining to her.

* * *

An hour later in Tsukiyomi

* * *

"I see. Why didn't you tell me about all this sooner Naruto-kun?" Kushina scolded.

She had just been explained about Naruto's half demon status, and Kyūbi's soul merging slowly with Naruto's own.

Naruto waved his arms in front of him defensively. "Hey I've only been here a few days, and I've been busy, so I guess it slipped my mind."

Still glaring at Naruto Kushina scolded him again, "Fine, but don't keep important things from me in the future, especially those that affect you or others in the family."

Upon seeing the confused glance of Kyūbi, she decided to clarify. "Well since you love all of us, and have helped us a lot in the past, you can be considered family, right?"

"B-but I caused most of your troubles in the first place!" she countered in confusion.

Kushina sighed. "You didn't know us then, you were arrogant – which you are not now I hope, and it was _Minato_ "she spoke with venom in her voice, "who sealed you inside Naruto and Kasumi. You might be the cause of village's trouble, but not ours. This whole damn village is the real cause of our trouble. After seeing what those villagers are like, I would say they deserved what you did to them and more."

Kyūbi tried to act like the thousands of year old demon she is, but in the end gave up and hugged Kushina, and started sobbing.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Kushina rubbed her back in a comforting manner. _'Never thought I would be hugging a sobbing demon queen. Oh well, life has its surprises.'_

"It's alright, you won't have to be alone from now on, you have a family. We will get you out of this seal soon.". She held Kyūbi by her shoulders and pulled her a bit away from her, then gave a light kiss on her lips.

"Hitomi…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Kushina asked.

"Hitomi, I gave myself that name when I was twenty year old, but since I never told it to anyone, they just named me 'Kyūbi' or the Nine-tailed demon fox. I never felt the need to tell anyone that name…"

Kushina grinned at her. "Well, Hitomi-chan, now that we all sort of know you, and you don't have any tails coming out of your butt that I can see, I think I prefer the name Hitomi."

Hitomi giggled at Kushina, liking the feeling of their bodies pressed together. In all thousands of years she never really had been touched with the intent to provide her comfort until now. It felt good to her, really good.

Naruto was offended though. "How come you never told _me_ your name in the last five years we can talk? And you just met her two times in Tsukiyomi and you tell her?"

Hitomi only hugged Kushina tighter and sighed in contentment. "You never asked me, and never talked to me on a more personal level, Naruto-kun. It was always 'what should I train in next', 'where to go next' or other strictly non-personal stuff."

Naruto looked away from them. "I-I thought you wouldn't like to talk about things like that and would take it the wrong way!"

"I know, but you asked for the reason and I told you." Hitomi replied.

Naruto pouted. "Very well, Hitomi-chan. I hope you are ready to ask Kasumi for the permission."

Hitomi turned bright red at the thought. _'I am going to ask another girl if I can have sex with her, and she doesn't really know me on a personal level… though I know her as good as Naruto…'_

Kushina sighed at the demon queen's plight. "Well, don't worry about it now; Kasumi is not going to be home for a while."

Hitomi nodded nervously.

With that, Naruto released Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Real World

* * *

Only a second or two had passed during the whole conversation, and now Kushina and Naruto were back to the real world.

They didn't say anything for a while, before Kushina hesitantly spoke up. "Naruto… are you really… romantically interested in me? I could clearly see that in Hitomi-chan, and if you two share all feelings…"

Naruto almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"Answer me honestly. If there is one thing I never want you to do, that is to lie to your family."

Naruto stiffened at her words, before he leaned against the Kitchen wall to think about it. "I-I… yes. You are one of the most beautiful women I have met, I won't lie about it. In fact, the only ones who even remotely compare to you are Kasumi, Natsumi and Hitomi. Ever since I returned from my training, my feelings for all three of you have changed, it might be because of the demonic nature and increased libido I think."

Kushina blushed. Naruto continued, seemingly talking to himself. "I've been tempted to claim all four of you all the time since my half-demon transformation, the only time I wasn't desperate was the day when I did Kasumi, and even then I had the desire to do so, just not so much."

Naruto continued, "During my training, I gained one of the techniques that gave me access to Nature Chakra. The Tozi [Goddess of Nature] lets me use nature chakra for a short period of time while it is activated. After a few of its uses as I grew more acquainted with the nature itself, the seal holding Hitomi-chan's soul weakened even more.

It is designed to slowly dissolve Hitomi-chan's soul into mine with time, that means within a few years Hitomi-chan will cease to exist and I will become a full demon unless we manage to break her out."

Kushina's eyes darkened upon hearing this. _'Just when I think I know everything that man has fucked up in my life, something more pops up. He designed the seal in such a way that my new family member dies, and my son becomes a demon… He will still be loved by us though, no matter what.'_

Naruto saw Kushina's visage darken, "I am working on the seal, and I am going to ask Kasumi-chan to study the Shiki Fūjin as well, from the copy of the forbidden scroll we obtained. But the fact is, I am a half-demon now."

Kushina sighed and tried to get her hatred for Minato under control. He was not here so it will only hurt others. "What changes will you undergo because of this?"

Naruto made a mental list of everything he knew, and then started pointing everything out to her. "First of all, I will have access to yōki, only one tail as of now. My yōki control is average right now.

My control over natural instincts will be lower. You might have noticed this. I haven't been able to keep up my regular mask as much as I used to before. My blood lust and libido have increased dramatically as well."

Kushina blushed again. "Yeah, I saw the effects in the video."

Naruto coughed. "Um.. yeah, I kind of lost control for a while there, thankfully I was able to restrain myself for most of the night."

"You were… restraining yourself…?" Kushina asked in disbelief.

At his nod, Kushina's eyes widened. "Holy shit!... That means Kasumi will definitely _not_ be enough to satisfy you, or you might just kill her."

"…"

"No offense but you are just a half demon right now, were restraining yourself, it was your first time, but still you fucked her seven times till she was unconscious, and then once more in the morning. I would say even if we manage to get Hitomi-chan out, it will take some time, your bond will only grow stronger with that time."

"What do you suggest?" Naruto asked in defeat.

Kushina thought about it for a while before replying. "Well… You will need to be able to satisfy your needs, or you might go insane from pent up frustration. Or start raping anyone or anything you see.

So I would suggest you fulfilling your needs by… appropriate means. Kasumi will be more than willing to help you there, but she alone won't be enough.

Natsumi, from what I can tell loves you too, but you should wait for her to finish developing and until she is ready for it. Unlike Kasumi she doesn't have that level of mastery over her age. Nina doesn't seem too interested in anything, yet. Hitomi-chan is sealed, but once she gets out, you can have her too. I mean she does seem to have a high amount of affection towards you…higher than what she has for any of us girls..."

' _Hitomi-chan?'_ Naruto asked mentally.

'… _It's true...'_

He sighed. He had figured it out partially so it wasn't as much of a surprise anymore.

Kushina continued, this time with a blush. "Then there is me, but I don't think you would really want me, and the girls would be uncomfortable as well."

Naruto shook his head. "You are physically almost the same age as me, a year or two differences at most. You already told us that bloodlines counter the side-effects of incest, so it isn't frowned upon in bloodline clans. I don't see how you are any different from Kasumi and Natsumi, Kushina-chan."

He knowingly replaced 'mother' with her name, seeing as he was now almost the same age as her, it was time he stopped calling her that, or she might feel old and uncomfortable around certain subjects he was talking about.

Kushina caught the change of her title. "But sochi-kun, I don't want to come between you all, and… I-I am not very good in bed…" she said in a subdued tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Who told you that?"

She hesitantly continued, in an even more subdued tone. "I only tried a few times really, every time it was with Minato. We never really had much fun; it was more like we were doing a job to get children…"

Kushina seemed like she was going to cry, "He even told me once that it was boring!"

Naruto sighed. "It could be because you didn't love him, or he was just incompetent in bed…"

Kushina nodded hesitantly. "It is a possibility, but you can't be sure. Anyhow we will need to discuss this all with Kasumi first."

Naruto nodded in defeat. With every passing moment he was finding it harder and harder to control himself. _'Damn it, I hope Kasumi-chan doesn't take this all the wrong way…'_

"Kushina-chan, if Kasumi-chan and Natsumi-chan agree with this, will _you_ want to give me a try? I _do_ love you as well, you know."

Kushina sighed. "I will give it a try if they agree, but please don't think less of me if it is not as enjoyable as Kasumi-chan…"

"Don't worry Kushina-chan, I won't. I will love you regardless, but I can bet right now that you will be great." He huskily whispered into her ear, causing her to blush again.

' _I can't believe I am letting him do this!'_

* * *

_With Kasumi_

* * *

In her quest to make Hinata become their spy, Kasumi found herself watching Team Eight doing their first D-rank mission. She had come there so she could talk to Hinata about her job once they were gone from Konoha, but decided to wait till they were done with the mission.

The mission was a simple one, capturing a cat named Tora. Unfortunately for Kasumi, she had been spotted by Kurenai, who asked her if she wanted to help them with the mission.

Normally she wouldn't have done that, but today she wanted to be at least a little nice to Hinata, as she was going to ask her to be her spy later. It would be nice to have a few brownie points before she does that.

That wouldn't have been so bad either, but she was paired with _Kiba._ Hinata and Shino were looking for the cat in southern part of the village, Kurenai in west, while Kasumi and Kiba were going East. Since the cat had run away from North, they assumed she wasn't there.

Kiba's voice broke through her mental train of thought. "You wanna get a pizza and fuck?" "Arf!"

Silence.

"You don't like pizza? Fine. In my mind, we're going to have sex anyway, so you might as well be in the room." "Arf!"

"…"

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba by the way. That's so you know what to scream." "Arf! Arf!"

"…"

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" "Arf!"

"Will you shut up?" she finally snapped.

"If I do, what are going to give me?" "Arf!"

"It is not what I am going to give you, it is what I am _not_ going to give you if you shut the fuck up."

"Huh? And what is that?" Kiba asked curiously. "If it's a blowjob I might as well continue talking, as I would like to get one." "Arf!"

Kasumi's eyebrow twitched. Why did that little dog seem to agree with Kiba on all of his horrible pick up lines?

"It's a chakra powered kick between your legs dog boy, stop hitting on me, I'm taken. And you too mister puppy."

A growl escaped Kiba's throat as she said that. "By whom?" Akamaru just whined.

"It's none of your business."

They continued in tense silence, looking for the cat. A few minutes later they caught sight of something red and furry entering an alley, and immediately began chasing it.

' _If I catch it I will finally be able to get away from him!'_

Kiba however had different plans. _'If I catch the cat it will show her I am the alpha male, and she should be my bitch.' 'Arf!'_

* * *

Twenty minutes later

* * *

Shino, Hinata and Kurenai were staring in horror at the site before them.

Kasumi was dragging Kiba by his leg, his form was beaten, bloody and unconscious. Akamaru didn't seem to be in a better shape, but his ride was more comfortable as he was on Kiba's stomach.

They winced as his head bumped against a big stone in the path once again, Kasumi seemed oblivious to it and kept dragging.

Upon reaching the group, she threw Kiba carelessly towards them.

"What the hell happened to him?" Kurenai gasped.

She was shocked how such a sweet looking girl could so cruelly drag her student like he was useless.

Kasumi started explaining. "Well, we found the cat, and Kiba tried to catch it to show me how alpha he is. The _cat_ "she once again looked at her shoulder where the cat seemed to be having a nap. "fought him, and… well you can see some of the results. By the end of it he was completely covered in claw marks and about to pass out from blood loss.

I don't know how the bright idea got into his head but when I picked the poor tired cat up, he tried to grope me. So I completed what the cat started."

She didn't mention that the cat Tora had used _yōki_ during her fight with Kiba, she had seen it with her own eyes. Since the cat probably felt the yōki inside of Kasumi, she felt safe with her own kind, which was probably why she let Kasumi hold her effortlessly.

Hinata and Shino seemed shocked. Shino was surprised that a _cat_ had beaten Kiba.

' _I no longer think it was logical for me to score lower. I am paired with a weak teammate anyway. It is not logical for a good genin to lose to a… cat.'_

' _Kiba-san is going to suffer for trying to sexually assault Kasumi-chan. I will make sure of it…'_ Hinata thought, with a dark aura around her, causing Kurenai and Shino to back off.

"Uh… okay," Kurenai started, _'I am going to have a looong talk with Kiba and his parents on how to behave around women later…'_ "Now that we have the cat, let's take her to her owner at the Hokage tower. Then we can call it a day and Hinata can go with her friend to wherever she wants.

And I am sorry for how my student behaved." She finished in an apologizing tone.

Kasumi smiled warmly at her, ' _I need to make sure she trusts I have been good around Hinata, otherwise she might suspect her later after we have left'_

"It's not your fault Kurenai-san, I am used to it."

Kurenai nodded in understanding, she had to face a lot of similar problems due to her own good looks. Though she had to admit Kasumi outclassed her. Even she had to suppress a blush when Kasumi smiled.

' _They were right about her. She is a temptress. I'm not surprised considering Kushina-sama is just as beautiful. If so many people weren't afraid of her, she would have a gigantic fan club. In that way she is lucky she has Kyūbi's yōki sealed in her…'_

Fortunately for her, she was a trained Jōnin and a straight woman, so she had no difficulty in maintaining her composure. No one could notice a difference, because there was none on the outside.

The group started walking towards the Hokage tower, with Shino supporting an unconscious Kiba.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"Enter..." the hokage spoke in his aged voice.

"Ah, Team Eight, you are back early, considering your mission… Oh, such a pleasant surprise to see you here Kasumi-chan." He greeted warmly.

Kasumi shuddered at the thought that this man who seemed so kind to her, had given the assassination orders of her mother just yesterday.

"Good to see you too, Hokage-sama." She stated calmly.

The Hokage was not fooled, he had far too much experience to not be able to see through a twelve year old's mask, even though she looked sixteen.

' _Kasumi is trying to restrain her rage and disgust, which means Kushina-chan suspects me for that ambush. I told her it was probably Danzō, but she just won't believe me.'_

He sighed. _'Why do you have to be so stubborn and silly, Kushina-chan? You will lead to the downfall of your entire family if this goes on… I can't have someone with as much potential as Kasumi go against me, it will be too dangerous.'_

Of course, he didn't tell Kushina that he _knew_ Danzō was behind the assassination, and it was not just a guess. _'I let him get his hands on the mission details after all. That fool thinks he is going behind my back and doing Konoha a favor, while he is just being used by me to have Konoha some favors done, those that I can't have done directly. People just don't use their minds.'_

He was disappointed that the four ANBU that Kushina had killed were not with ROOT insignia on their masks, otherwise his plan was flawless. She would have thought it was Danzō's attempt, not his, if only Danzō hadn't tried to be a smart-ass.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" Kurenai asked, concerned for the kind leader.

"Ah, my apologies Kurenai-san. I really am getting old for this job... I hope you are ready soon to take up the responsibility of the new generation, Kasumi-chan?" he joked.

Kasumi grimaced. The Hokage had always told her and Naruto the great stories of how awesome the Hokage were, how they sacrificed everything for their village every time he got a chance to speak with her or Naruto alone.

If not for Kushina warning them both beforehand not to believe anything told to them by anyone but herself, they would have been fascinated by the prospect of being a Hokage.

"I don't think I am ready for such kind of job, Hokage-sama." She stated calmly, once again.

This time even with the experience of three great shinobi wars, Sarutobi was unable to pickup the disgust hidden behind her voice. _'Well, at least she doesn't hate the idea completely, I can't detect any disgust there, she stands a chance yet.'_

"Let me not hold you all for too long, if you are done with your mission and don't want another, please go ahead with your other duties." He warmly stated.

On not receiving any protest, he continued. "Very well then, all of you except Kasumi are dismissed."

Team Eight walked out of the room, well Kiba got dragged by Shino but it doesn't matter.

"You needed something Hokage-sama?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"Indeed. I wanted to apologize for the assassination attempt on your mother, I hope she is alright. I assure you I am trying my best to find out the people behind it. But my age is catching up to me. I am too old for this job.

Oh well, soon you will be old enough for the job, and then I am sure you will find the people who tried to hurt your mother and deal with them accordingly. Aren't I right, Kasumi-chan?"

"...is there anything else you needed, Hokage-sama?" this time instead of being calm her voice was cold. There was a limit to which she could tolerate people trying to manipulate her.

' _Colder than ice, I don't like how she was raised. Once the Chūnin exams are over and I don't have all these preparations to make, I will have to clean up this mess that I made with Uzumaki._

_First I will need to get rid of Kushina to break the kid's masks, and then use their emotionally weakened state to convince them that if one of them were village leader that wouldn't have happened._

_If one of them is hell bent on becoming the Hokage, the other will automatically follow, they can't separate. At least one thing Kushina did helps me in this plan._

_If they don't show complete loyalty to the village, sadly I will have to get rid of them both. As much as it will hurt me._

_Danzō is getting harder to manipulate as well…_

_I am getting too old for this shit.'_

Once Kasumi was out of Hokage-office, she found Hinata waiting for her by the gate, and smiled at her.

Hinata blushed. "You wanted to talk to me about something, Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan, let's go somewhere private first."

She then grabbed Hinata's wrist and used a shunshin to teleport them outside the Uzumaki compound. As Hinata arrived with Kasumi in front of the gates of Uzumaki compound, without a word, Kasumi took her inside.

They walked in silence to Kasumi's room, Hinata's blush getting darker and darker every second. _'She is taking me to her room, and we are going to have a private talk!'_

She couldn't help but be extremely excited over what Kasumi was going to talk to her about.

There were just so many things going on in her head. ' _It could be…'_

* * *

_ Hinata's Dreamscape _

* * *

_Kasumi looked deep into Hinata's eyes before she started to strip out of her clothes._

" _What are you doing Kasumi-chan?"_

" _I have been holding my feelings for you for too long Hinata-hime, I love you, and will love you till the end of the world."_

_As she finished speaking, she pulled her closer and their lips met with fiery passion. Hinata moaned as she finally got to feel what those glossy red lips were like._

" _I love you too Kasumi-chan, lets make love till our bodies give up!"_

_Kasumi started kissing her lower and lower, down her neck, between her breasts, on her belly..._

* * *

Back in the real world

* * *

Thump.

Kasumi sighed as she watched Hinata faint with a nosebleed.

' _Damn it, it's going to be a long way to my room…'_

* * *

Ten Minutes later

* * *

A few more times Hinata had fallen unconscious on the way to Kasumi's room, and once she had almost lost control and lunged for Kasumi, but finally they managed to get to the room without any serious accident.

"Please sit, Hinata-chan."

Hinata hurriedly sat down in Kasumi's lap, causing her eye to twitch. She had meant for her to sit on the chair, not her lap, but she didn't express any outward protest. _'Maybe it will help if she is happier when I tell her this.'_

She wrapped her arms around Hinata, causing the said girl to almost faint. "Hinata-chan, you know that we are not really treated fairly in Konoha, right? Me and my family…"

Hinata nodded solemnly at that. "I know…"

"Well then you must understand that there is a possibility we might need to leave the village some day."

Hinata stiffened at her words. While it was great to feel Kasumi's softer parts pressing against her side and her warm breath so close she could feel it, if the price was for her to be separated from Naruto and Kasumi, it wasn't worth it. "I will come with you then. Please don't leave me alone!" she pleaded.

Kasumi sighed. "Hinata-chan do you love me?" _'Damn it, I hate doing this!'_

"W-what?"

"Answer truthfully, Hinata-chan…"

"Hai… I do…" she answered with the deepest blush of her life.

"If you do, then won't you do everything you can to ensure I am safe, even if it means you will have to stay away from me? And even if you know we can only be friends, nothing more than that?"

Hinata thought about it. _'Yes, she should be safe, even if we have to remain apart, but what… oh…'_

"Yes, I will, what do you want me to do, Kasumi-chan?" she asked in a submissive tone. _'I knew I stood no chance with her. What a fool I am to even get my hopes up so high. At least I will be of some use to her now…'_

Kasumi grimaced, she didn't like doing this either, but it had to be done. "Don't feel so bad Hinata-chan. I don't love you, but you are my only friend outside of my family. Please, I am not going to ask you of much.

Just every time something major happens in Konoha, could you let me know so that we don't get caught off guard? I will put a seal on you that will let you alert me to your location, and then I can teleport to you using a technique I have."

She was just going to put Hiraishin seals on her, and when chakra is channeled through them Kasumi will be alerted about it, then she can flash to Hinata's location.

Hinata nodded without hesitation. "I don't have any love for this village either, not after seeing everything they did to you and Naruto-kun... if possible… could you maybe later… let me come with you? Once you don't need a spy here?

I promise I will be strong, and help you with anything you need? I am not asking you to be anything more than friends, I know you love Naruto-kun too. Just, can we remain friends?" she begged. _'Friendship is the first step towards a good threesome.'_ Her inner pervert hadn't died yet.

Kasumi smiled and hugged her, ignoring the moan from the Hyūga, and the fact that the way Hinata was touching her was questionable. "Of course, Hinata-chan. Before I leave I will put some seals on your body, okay? Don't break them, and channel chakra into them whenever you need me.

I will see you later I guess, I have to go with my sister somewhere."

Hinata nodded happily at her. She was hoping Kasumi would take her with the Uzumaki as well, not now but maybe in a few years?

* * *

Eight PM, Uzumaki Compound

* * *

The dinner Natsumi and Kasumi had with Ami had gone well. They were surprised when Ami didn't turn out to be a fan girl, and had a genuine curiosity and affection towards Kasumi.

In the end it didn't really matter all that much, as Kasumi was going to be using her as a spy, so she will keep up her emotional wall so that she doesn't get attached to Ami.

Of course, Ami didn't know that. By the end of the month Ami will be head over heels in love with Kasumi, and then she is going to be the third spy in Konoha.

Kasumi will need to convince Ami that her actions won't harm Konoha in any way, as she doesn't seem to be detached from the village unlike Hinata. But it wouldn't be too hard for Kasumi to accomplish.

After all that both Uzumaki sisters had returned home, a bit tired from all the conversation but otherwise fine.

Right now they were eating the ramen that Kushina had made to celebrate their possible freedom from Konoha that was fast approaching.

Natsumi broke the silence after swallowing some more noodles. "You know, I was wondering if Orochimaru really wants me, and he is going to be in Konoha for about a month or more when the Chūnin exams proceed. How are we going to deal with him?"

Kushina 'hmm'ed' in thought. After a while she smiled. "Well, the second part of the Chūnin exams is always held in the forest of death. Only the students are left in the forest, and for the pedophile sannin it shouldn't be too hard to sneak in. He will probably make his move at that time, or during the confusion of the invasion.

I didn't get too much info out of that ninja, unfortunately. The good thing is that he knew the main attack will commence during the final tournament. So we have full six months till the exams start, and another when we have to make our escape."

All three siblings nodded, still eating their ramen.

Kushina seemed to be lost in thought for a while again, "Now that I think about it, Orochimaru uses a seal of sorts to make sure his followers are loyal to him. One of the Tokubetsu Jōnin, Mitarashi Anko has one of his seals.

Though she never activated it, so it hasn't influenced her all that much. I would say she can still be controlled by Orochimaru to an extent, which is why most people don't trust her."

Kasumi looked curiously at her. "Can't they just remove the damn seal?"

Kushina chuckled. "Kasumi-chan, how many seal masters does Konoha have? There is Jiraiya and me, that's it.

Jiraiya is a busy man, doing his 'research' and gawking on good looking women, spying hot springs and traveling around the world doing similar stuff. He also maintains Konoha's spy network. Also, he's no Uzumaki when it comes to Fūinjutsu."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I can see why Konoha doesn't know about Orochimaru's village yet."

Kushina giggled. "Well I won't say Jiraiya isn't a good spy, trust me he _is_ good at what he does, but he rarely takes his job seriously. As opposed to Minato, he isn't completely without morals, though he is a super pervert...

If he had to teach any of you Rasengan, he will just show you how he does one stage, and leave you to figure it out yourself. Then when you actually somehow manage to do it, he tells you what you already figured out, and then he will give you the second stage and so on.

In the end, all he did was showing you a technique, and didn't even explain how you are supposed to do it. That's the way he works.

I already told you all the purpose of all four stages, so that you know what you want to do, before you start doing random stuff till you get it right, that's just a waste of time in my opinion."

"Yeah, we would have been stuck for months learning it…"

Kushina shook her head, "Kasumi-chan, I don't think you have completed the technique yet. Tell me how far did each of you got today?"

Naruto was the first one to speak up. "I managed to get Rasengan down to step three. Although, I decided to try the next step tomorrow and focused on... something else."

Kasumi bit her lip. "I got it to step three as well with the help of my shadow clones, it only took me an hour or so. B-but... I can't do the next step, I tried many times..."

Natsumi comforted her sister by putting"I managed it to step three too, as I have the best chakra control among us."

Kushina nodded at the three of them. "That's great progress, but don't expect yourself to be able to get stage four within a month, or even a year. It hasn't been done yet so we don't know how hard it will be."

"I was wondering Kushina-chan… Will it be possible to make a Sub-elemental Rasengan?"

Kushina paused in thought at Naruto's question. "I don't know. Hell, I don't know if even an Elemental Rasengan could be made. But if an Elemental one is hard, then Sub-elemental one will be hard _er._ So don't try to run before you learn how to walk, ok?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly.

"So how are you coming up with Kasumi's bloodline, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Huh?"

Kushina started at him, then stared at Kasumi, who seemed equally confused as Naruto.

She sighed. "Don't tell me, you both didn't notice the Uzumaki Life Binding Seal on your necks? I told you that true Uzumaki lovers get the bloodline from the Uzumaki girl, and are bound to each other so that they are not separated if one of them dies."

Both of them stared at her.

"Wait, so I have the same bloodline as Kasumi-chan now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you will need to learn how to use it though. Regeneration, Aging and Blood Healing are now added to your abilities." Kushina clarified.

Kasumi then asked something none of them wondered about. "Does that mean I get Onii-chan's bloodline too?"

Silence met her statement.

Kushina finally broke it. "I don't know Kasumi-chan. Life Bonds are extremely rare to occur in the first place, as both the lovers need to love each other unconditionally, and the girl should be an Uzumaki.

Uzumaki women almost never married outside the clan, or it was extremely rare. Add to that the fact that I don't know any Uzumaki male that activated his bloodline other than Naruto-kun…"

Kasumi sighed. "So we don't know?"

"Yeah…" Kushina said in disappointed tone.

"Don't worry sis, you have me, the greatest medic nin in history to perform experiments on you to find out!" Natsumi cheerfully added.

Kasumi snapped back. "I am not a lab rat, Onee-chan! And you sound like Orochimaru when you say experiments."

"Well I _have_ been going through his research, and I must say it is interesting."

Silence.

"… what? Don't look at me like that, Nina-san gave me the books."

Kushina sighed. "What exactly did you study from them, Natsumi-chan?"

"Well, there were the possible procedures of how to transfer bloodlines to someone without any in the first place. There were notes on how he tried doing so with Hashirama's Mokuton, but I found a lot of errors in them.

Orochimaru wasn't a good medic it seems, from what I could see most of his experiments would have died from the sheer pain induced by the procedure."

Kushina nodded. "Orochimaru's experiments were considered inhuman. And he didn't really achieve much from them, not that I know of. But did you get any useful information from those documents?"

Natsumi nodded. "Yeah, I can detect and identify bloodlines from a blood sample."

Kushina grinned. "That's great. Then you take a blood sample from Kasumi and analyze it. We can then see if she got Rinnegan or something from Naruto."

"Yes mother." She responded.

Naruto, who had been silent for the whole conversation voiced his opinion. "Kasumi-chan, look here."

"Huh?"

" **Tsukiyomi!** " [Goddess of the Moon]

* * *

Tsukiyomi World

* * *

She felt her world shift, and then found herself in front of Kyūbi/Hitomi and Naruto. She looked curiously at them, then tilted her head to the side questioningly.

Kyūbi/Hitomi cleared her throat and spoke up. "Ahem. I asked you to be brought here Kasumi-chan because as you know, I can feel everything Naruto feels, so…"

"I know." She said.

This of course, shocked both Naruto and Hitomi/Kyūbi.

"And?..." Naruto asked.

Kasumi sighed. "Well since Onii-chan didn't seem to have any problem with it, I didn't object. It wasn't like we could do anything about it, and I wasn't going to keep Onii-chan away from me just because of that."

"That's it? You are not mad at me?" Hitomi asked disbelievingly.

"I guess. It wasn't like you actually did anything to me. And it was with Naruto's consent, so yes."

Naruto looked sheepish at that. "Actually it never crossed my mind…"

Kasumi shook her head in disappointment. "You are just so dull sometimes Onii-chan. Anyhow it doesn't matter. Consider it an extra benefit you get from us Kyūbi-san. I only really care about you because you are a part of Onii-chan."

Kyūbi/Hitomi bit her lower lip before asking. "So… you are going to let him do it again, yeah?"

"Whenever he wants. I told him that already." She replied without hesitation.

Kyūbi whooped with joy. "YEAH!"

Both of them stared at her.

"What? I like how she feels! It's not my fault." She pouted.

"D-don't get too excited! I don't mean to let you have anything from me... not anything so intimate. It's only because it cannot be avoided that I'm okay with it."

"I understand." Kyūbi replied, while Naruto looked a bit uncomfortable.

Kasumi seemed deep in thought for a minute. "Can you do something for me then Kyūbi-san? In exchange for what you get from me?"

"You can call me Hitomi, and what is it? I will if I can…"

"I-I want you to give Natsumi the Sharingan if possible…"

"Sure." Hitomi agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. I get bored in here anyways. It was fun playing around with Naruto's DNA for a while. Trying to find out new abilities of his bloodline, but soon they ran out.

Now I am kinda bored here on regular basis. Half an hour of work with Natsumi on implanting sharingan will keep me from getting bored." She grinned.

"I can't believe it is just that easy! Why don't you give it to Kaa-chan too?"

"Well, she is a grown up, your body needs to be used to Sharingan to be able to utilize it efficiently. Natsumi is fourteen, if she was even a year older I would have said no. Kushina, Nina and anyone older than sixteen or so is a big NO. They just won't be able to adapt to the bloodline at their age. Even though they both look nineteen their bodies are developed completely, no space for me to work with their DNA."

"Alright, thank you so much Hitomi-chan!" Kasumi smiled happily.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure you work more with his chest area next time, you left it out. But I am not saying you weren't great, that was by far the best I have ever felt. If I knew something could feel that good, I would have become your slave just for that!"

Kasumi looked embarrassed, while Naruto looked even more uncomfortable. "Hitomi-chan, what about the thing you were telling me…"

Hitomi froze as she remembered, while Kasumi looked confused. "What is it?" she asked.

Hitomi looked _really_ nervous before she started speaking. "Well, when Madara took Izuna's eyes it not only broke the blinding seal, but also evolved his Sharingan to the final level. If you got the bloodline transfer of Sharingan from your brother… you will get the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. You will never be able to give birth to a child, as that stage will freeze your body into its current state."

Kasumi didn't speak anything.

After about five minutes, the other two were getting really worried. "Kasumi-chan?"

"Let's just hope it didn't happen then." She finished, before turning around.

Naruto sighed tiredly and released Tsukiyomi.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Natsumi asked when she saw the pained look on Kasumi's face.

Kasumi flinched. "I don't want to talk about it."

Natsumi nodded, a bit confused. But she won't bug her about it if Kasumi was uncomfortable about something. It was rare for her to keep anything from them, so she probably had a good reason.

After everyone finished their Ramen, everyone bid goodnight to each other.

"Onii-sama..."

"Yes Kasumi-chan?"

"Uhm... I'm really sorry... b-but would you mind if I sleep with Kaa-chan and Natsumi-chan tonight?"

"Of course not Kasumi-chan... do you want to talk about it alone?" he asked, somewhat worried for her emotional state.

She shook her head in negative. Giving him a goodnight kiss on the lips, she went to where Kasumi and Natsumi had gone to sleep.

Naruto sighed wearily. _'This day sucked for me... Oh well, that just means I will have a good day tomorrow!... I hope.'_

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Let me know if you liked this chapter in your review!


	12. Revelation

**Warning:** This chapter contains adult materials which include incest, if your family finds you reading it... roll over and play dead.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Revelation**

* * *

As Naruto woke up the next morning, he felt something warm move over him. Upon opening his eyes the familiar flowing crimson hair confirmed his suspicions. He frowned as he watched her sob in her sleep.

' _Seems she couldn't sleep with Kaa-chan and Natsumi-chan… Probably cried herself to sleep here… I wonder if it was really a good idea to tell her about it…'_

He felt Hitomi mentally shake her head, _'She had the right to know Naruto-kun. At least this way she won't be completely shocked when she finds out, though personally I am hoping it doesn't happen at all.'_

Naruto nodded sadly. _'Did you find out anything about it, Hitomi-chan?'_

' _No, Naruto-kun. How the Uzumaki Life bonding seal works is way beyond me. It would take someone with genetic skills better than me and sealing skills like the six path sage to decipher this one…'_ she finished with a disappointed sigh.

' _He was probably the one who made it.'_ Naruto agreed.

He rubbed Kasumi's back to comfort her as she started sobbing in her sleep. Looking at the clock he noticed it was almost morning. He sighed and leaned in, kissing Kasumi on the lips, then shook her gently.

"Wake up, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi woke up within a few moments, quickly wiping away the tears she felt on her cheeks. She didn't want Naruto to worry about her.

"I am sorry Onii-chan, I couldn't sleep without you there…" she started explaining.

Naruto interrupted her by shaking his head. "It's alright Kasumi-chan, I like having you with me whenever possible."

Naruto frowned upon seeing her nod but not smile at him like usual.

"Kasumi-chan, what's going on in that silly head of yours?" he asked seriously.

At first she opened her mouth to say it's nothing, but upon seeing how sincere Naruto looked, couldn't lie to him even if it meant he will get worried. So she hesitantly began. "Onii-sama… will you still want me… even if... even if I can't give you children?"

Naruto only held her tightly against him. "Silly girl, you think I will stop loving you because of such a simple thing? How long have we been together? Since before we were born. Do you think our relationship will end, by such a simple thing?

Don't be stupid Kasumi-chan, I will _always_ love you. You should know by now, if I wasn't unconditionally in love with you, the seal on both our necks would never have formed. If we can have children, great. If not then that's okay as well, it is _you_ I want the most."

Kasumi nodded against his chest, her heart fluttering with every word he spoke. "I'm sorry for doubting you Onii-sama…" she wrapped her arms around him.

She really didn't want to be separated from him even last night, but had gone to sleep with Natsumi and Kushina because every time her eyes landed on him, she was reminded that she might not be able to bear his children.

She looked directly in his cerulean blue eyes, and whispered softly "Make me forget it, Onii-sama…"

* * *

**Lemon Warning: Incest**

* * *

Naruto smiled at her, and then moved his hands to start undoing her semi-transparent night gown. Once she was only in her underwear, he picked her up and set her down on her back, then got on top of her.

He couldn't help but grin in anticipation as he saw her beautiful form lying below him, long crimson hair flowing in all directions.

"Don't restrain yourself this time, Onii-sama. I want to forget everything for now."

Growling ferally, no longer wanting to control himself either, he tore her lingerie away. Kasumi kept her eyes half lidded and made no protest to any of his actions.

After he had hurriedly taken his own clothes off, he grabbed both her hands with his left hand and held them above her head before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Kasumi's tongue easily submitted to his, but kept massaging him nevertheless.

Using his right hand, he positioned himself at her only slightly wet entrance. She wasn't properly prepared yet, but he had no patience to wait. Like Kyūbi had warned him, bottling up his lust for a day had dulled his restraints. He rubbed his tip against her entrance a few times, making her squirm beneath him.

Then he started inserting his long thick dick in her tight body. Kasumi couldn't help but scream out involuntarily in pain as she felt herself being filled by her brother.

"Aaaaah! Umfffff..."

He shut her up by kissing her roughly and shoving his tongue down her throat. Once he had completely bottomed out in her, he waited for a while to regain his senses. She _did_ say not to restrain himself, so unless she stopped him, he had no qualms about doing almost anything right about now.

"Take me Onii-sama, do whatever you want…" she whispered to him huskily, turning him on even more.

Finally completely abandoning caution, he pulled out his entire length, and shoved it back into her deliciously tight cavity. Without waiting for any further approval, he started pumping in and out of her at a ruthless pace.

Within a few minutes of furious pumping, Naruto grunted as he blasted two days worth of pent up seed inside Kasumi.

Kasumi felt a tear slide down her face as her brother pumped her full of his cream, she hadn't been in this much pain or pleasure before, but she needed it. She needed to forget that she might not ever be able to be a mother.

She whimpered as he continued filling her up and fucking her. Just to make sure he did his job like she wanted him to, she further encouraged him. "Fuck me, Onii-sama, fuck me till you are satisfied. Fuck me any way it suits you. Fill me up with your cum till I can't take it anymore!"

Not having the slightest intention of stopping anytime soon, Naruto decided to do just that. He picked Kasumi up from below him, got off the bed and slammed her against the wall, never once withdrawing out of her.

He started pumping her again, while his hands and mouth worked on her breasts. Giving in to his demonic instincts, he bit down hard on her left breast, causing her to cry out.

The mark he left would have been permanent, but thanks to Kasumi's bloodline healing, it disappeared within moments, causing Naruto to growl.

He slammed into her harder than before, letting loose a grunt as her extremely tight walls clamped up on him. He grinded their groins together, Kasumi wrapped her legs around him as she felt her first orgasm pass through her, sending waves of pleasure through her pain clouded mind.

"Don't you love me Onii-sama? Show me how much you love me…" she whimpered in his ear.

He growled into her ear, wrapping his hands around her, he pulled her towards him at the same time as he slammed into her, grunting in effort to not blow his seed in her then and there.

' _Damn it, she is as tight as she was when she was a virgin, I guess her regeneration prevents her from getting loose… No matter... I won't slow down regardless of how tight she is!'_

Not bothering to waste any more thought on it, he slammed all of his ten inches inside her, hitting her womb with his tip, making her scream.

He withdrew all the way out, till only his tip was in her, only to slam back again, thrusting forward even after completely filling her, grinding their groins together. He continued thrusting in and out of her at this pace, enjoying the tightness and warmth of his sister.

Kasumi was in a world of pain and pleasure. Though admittedly the pain was a lot more than pleasure as of now, just like she wanted him to do it. Within ten minutes, he reached his limit again; he looked at Kasumi, who seemed dazed and grinned in victory.

"I am going to fill you up good today Kasumi-chan, you are not getting out of this easily…"

He slammed with all his might into her before blasting sizzling hot and thick ropes of his semen deep into her. He channeled some of his yōki towards his balls, accelerating the production rate drastically, before pulling himself out an inch.

"Onii-sama!" Kasumi cried out as she felt herself getting filled up completely by his boiling hot seed. She could feel it as he filled her pussy and then moved into her womb, filling it up with the hot fluid. It was excruciating as well as highly erotic for her.

He slammed back again, this time with even more effort. He tightened his hold on her, holding her against him as tightly as possible, not letting even the slightest chance of her getting away.

Kasumi's eyes widened as he continued to cum in her – unconsciously channeling yōki into his sack, for full two minutes he held her there, and kept pumping his seed in her.

She felt herself getting filled up more and more, she didn't even know how she was able to contain it all. Kasumi didn't feel the need to tell him anything this time, it was quite clear to her that her brother was not going to let her go till he was satisfied.

Naruto picked Kasumi up before turning her away from him, causing a twisting motion in their joining, some more of his cum dribbled out.

Kasumi was close to fainting, but she resolved to stay conscious and satisfy her brother. Even if she couldn't bear his children, she would at least make him happy.

"Onii-sama…" she moaned.

Naruto held her there, and pulled out his cock from her cum filled pussy, causing some of his semen to leak out of her.

He rubbed the head of his cock against Kasumi's ass, and then poked her asshole with his slick cock.

She moaned in approval. "You don't need to ask Onii-sama… I told you, you can do whatever you want with me, I'm yours."

Naruto grinned in approval at her words.

He started sliding his pole, coated with their combined juices slowly in her virgin ass, it took all his willpower to control his demonic urge to just plough in her, and bang her till satisfaction came.

Kasumi bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming in pain. She hadn't had anything up her ass before, not even a finger… it felt like he was tearing her apart. It took a full minute for him to completely enter her ass. He grunted at the delicious tightness and warmth Kasumi was providing him. ' _She is even tighter here...'_

Taking himself out a bit, he entered her again, building a slow and steady pace. After ten or so thrusts, he lost control. And started to bang her ass without a care in the world.

Picking up Kasumi, he moved towards the bed and settled her down on her hands and knees. He then got behind her and without warning, started to pump in and out of her at a rough pace.

"Onii-sama!" Kasumi gasped out in surprise. Before lowering her head in submission.

Naruto didn't care about anything right now, he had full intention to completely satisfy himself for the first time in his life. Last time he had controlled himself, this time he couldn't.

He leaned over her and reached around to grope her breasts, to which Kasumi moaned in approval. Continuously pumping in and out of her ass he felt himself nearing climax again.

After a few more minutes of riding, he once again unconsciously channeled some yōki to his balls, accelerating his semen production.

Within a minute, he grunted in pleasure as he felt the pent up semen being released deep inside Kasumi's bowels.

Kasumi felt herself getting filled up to her limits but he was not done yet… once again he started to pump in and out of her still extremely tight ass, he hadn't even stopped cumming yet.

Thirty minutes later Kasumi's bowels were overflowing from her brother's semen, he had banged her six more times in the ass, seemingly addicted to it, and each time the amount of seed he pumped into her had been far more than she can handle.

' _I-I guess I learnt why I should never tell Onii-sama to do whatever he wants with me… but that doesn't mean I won't tell him the same next time.'_ She looked around and saw her brother still pumping in and out of her.

Her vision was starting to darken. "O-Onii-sama, I don't know how much longer I can hold on…" she gently admitted.

Naruto sighed. "Just one more time Kasumi-chan?" he pleaded, still pumping in and out of her.

"A-alright, onii-sama…" she submitted between her gasps.

An hour later

Kasumi was lying unconscious on Naruto's bed, his semen leaking out of all three orifices. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

He hadn't been able to not ask for one more time again, and again, and she agreed every time. Until finally, she had lost consciousness.

* * *

**Warning End**

* * *

He relaxed himself a bit on the bed. He finally didn't feel the need to mate as strongly as he had been feeling for the past two days. ' _Do you think I went a bit overboard with her Kyū-chan?'_

' _She asked for it, and she needed to forget about_ that _and get a good sleep, which you gave her. And she does have her bloodline to heal her within the next few minutes from the minor damage, it's not like she is wounded or anything…'_

Naruto had to agree with Hitomi, and 'making her sleep' peacefully felt damn good too. He hoped that his Kaa-chan decided to join them soon though, he didn't want Kasumi to take this much every night, and controlling himself all the time was damn frustrating.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

The entire Uzumaki family was sitting outside Natsumi's lab waiting for the results of Kasumi's blood test.

Kasumi was particularly nervous, and was holding on to Naruto tightly, others noticed she was more nervous than she should have been, but didn't comment on it.

' _I wonder what got her that scared…'_ Kushina thought.

A few more minutes later, Natsumi got out of her lab, back a long report of some sorts. She had a grin on her face, which probably meant she had good news.

"This is incredible Naruto-kun, Kasumi-chan…" Natsumi started, barely restraining her excitement.

Kasumi held on to Naruto with even more fright, incredible could mean she got the advanced bloodline from Naruto, which would mean that she lost the ability to give birth!

' _Nononono!'_ she thought frantically.

She never really told anyone about this, but she always loved the aspect of becoming a mother. Kushina was her idol, through and through. And she was her mother, naturally she wanted to be one as well.

When Kushina had told them that she hoped to see Naruto and Kasumi have kids, it became one of the primary aims in Kasumi's life without her even noticing. She had never come so close to getting her dreams completely shattered as she was now.

She had so few to begin with. _'All I wanted was for me and my family to have a nice happy life. Kaa-chan can't be happy if we can't have kids like she wanted. Onii-chan doesn't deserve a broken woman like me!'_

Naruto held onto his sister firmly, she was shaking in fear of what she might hear next. He could understand that, Kasumi said she didn't want to be a mother yet before only because she was too young and wanted to have more experience before she started taking care of a child.

But to not be able to have a child at all? That would kill a part of her. Her confidence and attitude will all but shatter.

"Kasumi-chan, are you feeling alright?" Kushina inquired, worried by her daughter's strange behavior.

Kasumi didn't seem to hear her at all, fixed on what was going to come from Natsumi's mouth as if it was a judgment that she was going to pass on her.

Naruto decided to answer his mother's question so as not to worry her more than she already was.

"She is fine Kaa-chan, you will know shortly why she is worried."

Kushina nodded and looked at Natsumi to continue her explanation.

Natsumi opened her report, which seemed to be about forty pages thick. "I am not going to bore you with the details, but it seems the seal actually completely modified your genes.

The males contain XY chromosomes, and females contain XX chromosome. To put it simply, even though your bond strengthened the rinnegan part in the Y chromosome, Kasumi simply _cannot_ have it. Her children, on the other hand, will be much more likely to activate that dōjutsu.

As far as the Kanzen Tentai is concerned, it does seem to have improved a little bit. There is also another thing, your affinities changed…" she paused, reviewing the reports once more.

"What are they now?" Kushina asked excitedly.

Natsumi started going through her report, "Well, first off you still have your first three elemental affinities intact – Water, Wind and Fire. Now however, I don't know how this happened but I suspect a tiny fraction Naruto-kun's Yogengan got into you, if only partially. You have Hyoton/Ice(Water+Wind), Futton/Boil(Water+Fire), Netsuton/Heat(Wind+Fire) and this one is _really_ weak, but it is there – Corrosion release(Wind+Water+Fire). I have never heard of anything like it before!"

By now everyone's eyes were wide, but Kasumi was happy for an entirely different reason. "You didn't notice any improvement in sharingan?" she asked, with barely restrained excitement.

"Nope." Natsumi disappointingly replied. She expected Kasumi to deflate a bit on hearing that, but what happened was exactly the opposite.

Kasumi squealed with joy and kissed Naruto full on his lips, slipping her nimble tongue in his mouth, and pressing herself against him. It didn't take long for her to get Naruto hard, so within moments she felt his long tool pressing against her. Naruto turned her around and let her grind against his member against her ass. All the while they continued kissing while Naruto groped her breasts.

Naruto had been expecting it the moment Natsumi's answer became obvious, so he was not surprised to say the least. He knew how to read his twin sister good enough by now.

When the twins began heavily making out in the middle of the room, everyone else, which was Kushina, Natsumi and Nina were confused beyond reasoning, and turned on too. Kasumi had a stronger and better reaction to _not_ having the next level of sharingan than she had for all other advantages combined.

' _The bad news made her happier than the good news? What the fuck? And it made her HORNY?'_ was the thought running through their heads.

After five minutes or so, Kasumi calmed herself down a bit. As much as she wanted to, Naruto wasn't going to take her again before the night after all the punishment earlier that day. Unless of course he _really_ wanted it, she won't deny him then.

Naruto grinned at his twin. She was glowing with joy; it felt to Naruto like a weight had been taken off his chest as he saw her smile vibrantly at him.

He had been worried that he had been too rough on her earlier that day, but when she had woken up again and started to sob softly, it was clear that if he hadn't done that, she wouldn't have gotten the little sleep that she did get that day.

And even if he wanted to, her constant encouragements to let go were too much to resist. ' _I am so glad that she didn't lose her ability to bear children. She would have been devastated.'_

Hitomi gave him a mental nod. _'I know, I don't know how I would have forgiven myself knowing it was me who gave her that curse, even though I didn't mean it to act that way. There was little chance of her sharingan evolving that way, but it was there, so we had to warn her._

_Now we know that the only way for it to activate would be either she goes to extremely high levels of stress, and activate it traditionally – or I activate it manually.'_

' _That's a great thing Hitomi-chan. I don't know what I would have done if Kasumi behaved that way for too long. It hurt so much to see her that… vulnerable and broken.'_

Those words made some really unpleasant memories to come to him.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Giggles and laughter resounded through the area as a cute little three year old blond boy was playing with a cute little three year old redhead girl in one of Konoha's more cheerful public parks.

But the people didn't think it was cute at all. From their point of view, it was hideous! That _thing_ was mocking their children by acting like a kid, and their hero by looking like him!

And that other _thing_ , it was putting everyone around her in danger by just existing! Who knows when she will go boom, nine-tails of demonic power flowing in all directions, killing their children and loved ones?

How dare they move around among them like they belonged there? They should be dead or at least as far away from them as possible. The people were glaring or spitting in the twins' direction. They could mutter curses, but they couldn't do any physical harm, it was against the law. How unfair it was that even demons were protected by the law?

The two little young ones were oblivious to the hatred directed at them. Why should they care anyway? They had each other, being best friends they were as happy as they can be just being left alone and having fun!

The kind old man their mother had left them under the care of had taken them to such a nice place, and told them to play. He was such a nice person. They would have to tell him that, no one except their mother was nice to them, so he must be really nice.

The old man told them this was how normal kids had fun, and it was great! There were swings and slides and other fun things! What a nice place, they would have to come here often…

They will ask the old man to stay here too, next time. He should have some fun too, but he said he had work to do. _'Why do the older people work all the time anyway? It sounds so boring…'_

As the oblivious children continued to play, the anger level of their surroundings kept on increasing. It was the first time in three years after the incident that these two had been seen without the formidable Uzumaki kunoichi protecting them. Even though they were protected by the law, not everyone has to follow the law, especially in an opportunity as rare as this one.

Who cares what happens to those two? No one, really. The Hokage might (so they thought), but the civilian council makes decisions on civilian matters like this one – a civilian assault on two civilians.

And they _knew_ the civilian council would support, or even encourage them if they hurt the blond. Hurting the redhead physically was dangerous, they knew that much. They should just take her and throw her away someplace far away from Konoha. That way they'd be safe.

One of the _braver_ villagers broke his glaring and reached into his pocket, drawing out a kitchen knife.

If it was some other scenario, people would have never called assaulting two three year olds brave, or maybe they would have questioned why that guy was carrying a kitchen knife in his pocket…

But this was an exception, so no one made any attempt to stop the man when he raised his knife into the air and aimed it at the two kids. Instead they held their breaths in anticipation; oh they wanted to enjoy this!

The twins saw him taking out the knife and pointing at them, and were frozen in their places. Frantic thoughts' going through their little minds, where was their mother? Where was the old man that left them there?

The man threw the knife aimed for Naruto's head, but his aim wasn't really good. It could have been because he was drunk, or he just sucked in general.

The knife headed straight for Kasumi. But Naruto couldn't let his sister get hurt. Moving with speed even he didn't know he had, or shouldn't have been possible for a three year old, he used the only thing he had - his body, to protect his little sister.

Kasumi stood there, horrified and frozen as some of her brother's blood got sprayed on her face, mixed with the tears she realize were falling from her eyes.

"Onii-chan!" she screamed in horror.

Naruto himself was in a world of pain. The knife wasn't too sharp, but his soft three year old body wasn't really meant to be stabbed.

Maybe if he had been beaten regularly since he was born he would have developed a higher pain tolerance, but their Kaa-chan was always there with them.

Except today, she said they were running low on funds and she had to go out on a mission. As it was now, it hurt like nothing else to have a rusty knife stabbed in his right shoulder.

"Are you o-okay Kasumi-chan?" He gasped out.

Kasumi started sobbing as she held his bleeding body. It was her fault! If she had just moved out of the way instead of being frozen, or just taken that knife like she was supposed to, her brother would have been okay. But now he was hurt.

She didn't like this feeling, it was dread, but she didn't know what it meant at the time.

Just then there was a small shifting in the air, before it thickened with pressure. Some of the civilians knew what the pressure was, being in a ninja village.

KI, or Killing Intent.

The man that had throw the knife soon found himself lying on the ground, he looked up to see… himself? Without his head and a burning neck… falling to the ground.

He realized too late that he was dead, so he didn't get to scream. Wouldn't have been able to anyway, as his entire neck was incinerated.

The civilians were so terrified as the man's head fell to the ground that they didn't notice when Kushina started massacring every adult that stood near the man that had thrown the knife. All they saw was a blur of red before everything went black in pain.

It looked so easy; a neck snapped here, a man beheaded there, a sword going smoothly through the heart before the whole body being incinerated in red hot flames from her sword.

Within moments the massacre had begun the Hokage arrived to stop Kushina. Too late for about thirty out of the fifty people in the park though.

"Stop this madness right now Kushina!" he ordered.

That was the last thing the twins heard before their mother teleported them both to the safety of the Uzumaki compound to treat Naruto's injuries. She will solve the political mess with the Hokage later.

No one could get inside the compound except someone with their chakra keyed into the fūinjutsu security array, or someone skilled enough to break through the array. And there was only one seal mistress in Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto grimaced as he remembered that event. That was the day when Kushina's mental image for the _kind_ old leader had shattered completely.

She wasn't stupid enough to think someone as experienced as Sarutobi didn't know what would happen if he left those two kids alone in a public park. And it had taken in only a few moments to arrive once civilians started suffering casualties, meaning he must have been watching everything from his pervert ball.

She had depleted most of her savings in the first three years of the twins' lives, she couldn't trust anyone for babysitting them, and being the over protective mother she was, couldn't leave them alone.

She was having a bad feeling today, but despite her gut feeling she trusted the hokage and went to do the S-rank mission. Although, within a few minutes she couldn't help it and came back to tell the kids one last time to stay safe.

And what does she find? Her sobbing daughter and bleeding son, the hokage who was supposed to be watching them nowhere to be found.

Heck, they weren't supposed to be out of his office in the first place!

Once the twins had told her it was the 'nice old man' who took them to the park and left them there, everything started falling into place.

After that she started to pay attention to everything he does, and became perhaps the first person to actually be able to see through his facade – the true of face of Sarutobi Hiruzen, a master at deception and leadership.

That was the day she told her kids to not trust anyone except her, especially those who seem _too_ kind. There was a reason Konoha became the greatest shinobi village. It had great leaders, who put the village above everything else.

At the same time they maintained the good guy image that the general populace loved and wanted in their leader. That was the reason the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju had chosen Sarutobi as his successor instead of Danzō.

Everyone _knew_ that Danzo put Konoha above all, and would ruthlessly slaughter anyone if the need came. But Sarutobi was exactly how a good leader was supposed to be in Tobirama's eyes. Exactly like everyone wanted him to be on the outside, yet their worst nightmare on the inside.

A true ninja, a master at deception – that was Sarutobi Hiruzen. The person who had led Konoha to victory against insurmountable odds countless times – yet everyone thought he desired peace.

The people thought he was a kind and relaxed old man who meant no harm to anyone – but they didn't know that he controlled their very thoughts about almost every major thing. He was a master at the art of manipulation, as good as Uchiha Shisui except that he didn't need a bloodline that allowed him to implant thoughts in your head without you even noticing, he would do it anyway.

The council thought he was a weak leader, and _they_ could control him. But unknowingly every single decision they made went exactly as he wanted.

_Everything_ that happened went exactly as he planned, except a few unpredictable events, and Kushina herself hadn't noticed how much he was controlling _her family's_ life till she had specifically paid attention to it.

She had berated herself for days on being so oblivious to his real motives.

The event had a major impact on Kasumi. Her love for her brother had grown to dangerous levels, always doing everything she could to make him happy. And she cried every time the scar on his shoulder was visible.

It came to the point where Kushina had taken Naruto to get the scar surgically removed through advanced healing procedures. Just the sight of it reminded Kasumi how she had almost lost her brother, and because of her, he was going to die in her place.

Even after the scar had been removed, it had remained in Kasumi's mind.

Naruto knew his twin sister was not the most mentally stable person around when it came to him, though no one except Kushina and himself knew about it. A few harsh words from Naruto would be more than enough to completely and thoroughly break her.

It was a weakness that could be deadly if their enemies knew of it.

Some day some enemy might cast an illusion on her in which Naruto was involved. It would be a wild guess sure, but no matter how powerful his twin sister got, she would never defend herself against him. She would accept it if _'he'_ killed her, believing she deserved it.

She was not dumb, so it won't be easy to fool her into believing someone else to be Naruto. But there was always a chance that someone just might succeed!

The odds were extremely low, but they _were_ there.

Naruto didn't know when it got to that point, Kushina didn't either. But they were both aware of this weakness their crimson princess had. That was part of the reason he hadn't restrained himself today at all. He wanted to see if she protested, or if she still had that dedication to him, even after years of being away.

She had asked for it, yes, but after she had told him she was at her limit – he wanted to know if she will stand by her decision.

She didn't say no, not even then. Even after he had gone beyond what her limits were.

Naruto didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to lose his sister like that. If an enemy is able to disguise themselves as Naruto well enough, they can just walk up to Kasumi, tell her to stand still and kill her.

A ninja must never trust anyone blindly. Naruto trusted his family, sure. But if Kushina started to behave not like Kushina someday, then he would suspect something. Kasumi wouldn't, if she couldn't find anything physically wrong with 'Naruto', she would just accept his changes.

' _What should I do Hitomi-chan?'_

'… _The best way I know to get rid of a fear is to face it. Give her time; she will eventually learn her lesson. I hope it doesn't cost her life though.'_

' _I don't know what I will do if I lost her…'_ he thought grimly.

' _If I may suggest, you should make her face the reality. And soon, before someone else does it and the damage is done…'_ Hitomi suggested.

' _Thank you Hitomi-chan, I will do just that.'_

He turned his attention back onto the current situation. Kasumi was glowing with joy, knowing that she can be a mother if she wanted to. She didn't think she was ready yet, and they had too many problems to deal with right now, but at least she had the chance in the future.

Everyone else was looking at Kasumi oddly.

Naruto decided to enlighten them, as it wasn't something that could hurt Kasumi now. "There was a chance that she might have gotten Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and lost the ability to bear children."

All of them got a shocked look on their faces, and then understanding settled on them.

Natsumi shook her head. "Even if that was true, I could have been able to conceive a test tube baby for you two. And you could still be a mother even if you didn't give birth to the child yourself Kasumi-chan. But I'm glad you didn't lose the ability to do so." She smiled softly at her sister.

Kasumi grinned at her. "I know, and I will treat any of your kids like my own any day of the week. But I just… I don't know, I wanted to have a baby with Onii-chan myself a few years from now…"

Others nodded in understanding. Most women dreamed of having a happy family and raising a child they could be proud of, spending their rest of the lives with the ones they love. For a part of that dream to be taken away before it could even begin would have been a hard blow.

Naruto cleared his throat to get some attention. "Ahem, now Kasumi-chan, I know what Natsumi-chan said but since I have the bloodline myself I would like you to know a few things.

First of all, it is hard as hell to gain control of even one sub element. Twice as hard as any one of the main elements. You might have three – I have a lot more, but I still can't control any except Paper and Wood properly.

This bloodline only lets you have the ability to use the sub-elements, but not the instinctual knowledge needed to do it, unlike the individual sub-elemental bloodlines.

The bloodline user with a Hyōton bloodline just _knows_ how to form ice. While you and I don't have a clue. We will have to keep experimenting, practicing or maybe get help from some expert till we get it right. A scroll on how to do it will be good too.

I wouldn't even dream about being able to use the corrosion element. I have tried and failed to combine three elements at once more times than I care to remember Kasumi-chan. Me and Hitomi and finally given up on it, deciding that it was either not possible, or not worth the effort.

Maybe if we find someone who has a bloodline for such a rare elemental combination we can observe and learn, otherwise there is no chance."

Kasumi nodded enthusiastically, hanging on to his every word. "Alright Onii-chan, I got it."

Naruto smiled at her. "You must be pretty tired from our activities earlier…"

This got several blushes from everyone in the room. They had heard her screams and moans, it just wasn't possible for anyone within one mile to _not_ hear them. Thankfully the compound had a sound barrier around it as well.

That didn't help the women inside the compound at all. Especially Kushina, as she _knew_ she might get her chance with Naruto soon...

Kasumi looked curiously at her brother when he started looking at her mother oddly.

Naruto gave Kushina a glance which only they knew what meant. _'It's time they know about that talk I had with Kaa-chan earlier. All of them.'_

* * *

**~End Chapter~**

* * *

Well, thanks for reading this till now, hopefully you enjoyed it. Review and let me know.


	13. A Mother's Love

Roses are red, violets are blue.

I don't own, so you don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Mother's Love**

* * *

Kushina had thought long and hard on how she should start a conversation like that with her daughters and Nina. In the end, she decided it would be best if the environment is calm and relaxing during that talk, and the only setting that came to her mind was their own private hot springs.

Nina agreed to go there almost immediately, as she had been exhausting herself constantly trying to restore Uzumaki Fūinjutsu archives, a break to the hot springs and a nice talk with the girls was as good an opportunity to relax as she could have hoped for.

Natsumi and Kasumi didn't see anything wrong with it, so they agreed as well. Before they left however, Kushina turned to address Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I will talk to them about the little issue we discussed earlier, but meanwhile we shouldn't forget about our plans to get out of here.

To make sure the old goat doesn't suspect anything we will have to behave how we normally would. So, we will complete as many missions as possible before the chūnin exams. We can just use clones for most of the chores.

I want you to be ready in two hours to go on missions with us. Till then you can do whatever you want. You are even welcome to join us in the hot springs if you want."

As the other girls blushed, Naruto just shook his head.. "I want you all to discuss it thoroughly and privately, without me there to influence your decisions. Once you are done I will be waiting outside. See you in two hours Kushina-chan."

The change of her title didn't go unnoticed, but no one questioned him about it.

He waved and headed to the private training grounds while the girls headed for the hot springs. Three of them wondering what Kushina and Naruto were talking about.

* * *

Training Grounds | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

' _What are you going to do now, Naruto-kun?'_

' _I don't know, but I was thinking of improving my Rinnegan Techniques…'_

_'They are just fine, you should focus more on your other talents.'_

Being a one trick pony was a bad thing in her book. If you knew only a few tricks, and someone managed to counter them, you are fucked no matter how good you are unless you have something to fall back on.

'… _I don't really see much I could do there, except maybe Mokuton and Origami. I think I have reached my limit with Origami unless I want to concentrate only on it, like Konan.'_

She gave him a mental nod. _'As much as I would like you to be able to completely master it, I think you are right. Fine, why don't you practice on that Rasengan technique?_

_You can use your Yogengan to make it work, if it is possible. If that doesn't work there is no use of working on something impossible.'_

Nodding, Naruto made two Kage Bunshin and sent them both away from him. If Kushina was right than the technique might be explosive in nature, and he didn't want to be in its area of effect.

One of the clones formed a rasengan in his right hand, while the other stood in front of him as the target.

Naruto concentrated on his Yogengan to perfect the technique as he intended, pushing more and more chakra into it. He observed as the rasengan slowly but surely got a slight green tint to it. He was channeling a massive amount of chakra into his Yogengan to change the nature of chakra in the technique, but it seemed to have hardly any effect at all.

It won't be practical in a real battle to just throw away this much chakra to make his bloodline perfect the technique, but he could afford a little chakra exhaustion within the safety of the compound. An additional advantage would be that he could observe the technique that was being performed, gaining more insight on how to work on it.

' _You should have started off with basic elements first Naruto-kun! You are better with fūton, suiton, katon, doton and raiton, why channel mokuton chakra?'_

' _Wood is the calmest element Kyū-chan. Until I have a rough estimate on the destruction level of these techniques, I don't want to risk it inside this compound.'_

' _I see, that makes some sense... However, I highly doubt you mother wouldn't have additional fūinjutsu barriers between the training ground and the main building. Still, some precaution won't hurt anyone, I suppose.'_

Naruto watched as the rasengan slowly turned completely dark green. He frowned as he checked his chakra levels. It had taken almost two minutes to channel almost ninety percent of his entire chakra reserve to be able to make that thing. And given his Uzumaki heritage combined with partial demonification, his reserves were nothing to scoff at.

_'It better be worth it.'_

The clone held the green ball, which unlike the normal rasengan was not glowing at all, though it seemed as if it had a pleasant floral scent coming from it. The dark green sphere also seemed to have some chakra flowing out of it in the form of five green spinning petals that were bent upwards, like a flower.

Finally, Naruto gave the clone a mental command to attack the target.

" **Mokuton: Rasenhana**!" (Wood Release: Spiraling Flower)

As Naruto watched, the flower of green chakra got slammed into the target clone and… nothing?

"What the fuck?"

The flower had just suddenly been absorbed by the other clone. Then before he could go scream at the sheer uselessness of the technique, the clone popped in a puff of smoke, and a massive roar shook the ground. Giant trees erupted from where the clone had been standing, devouring both the clones and heading straight for him.

Naruto watched in fascination as the grass below his feet grew longer in an effort to bind him down before he could escape.

" **Amaterasu**!" [Goddess of the Sun]

' _Phew that was close...'_

' _Yep... quite interesting, but not powerful enough in my opinion...'_

' _Hm... maybe so Kyū-chan, but I think the technique has room for improvement. Once I complete it maybe it will be more powerful. Additionally, my clone's memories were quite intriguing. As the Rasenhana had come closer to the clone, it felt attracted and tempted to touch it, get near it, or just stare at it - as if it was a rare flower with a unique and beautiful scent, too tempting to resist._

_Then as the flower had been absorbed into it, it felt calm, at peace, and not at all alarmed like it should have been. Then just as suddenly, the calmness was replaced by panic, as something began growing from within itself, but before the clone knew anything more, it was over. The clone popped.'_

Kyūbi was somewhat impressed, but the technique had it's shortcomings. _'No enemy will wait for you if you take that much time to perform the move. And a clone can easily be taken care of before it gets close enough to hit the target. But if you carry the technique yourself, you will get trapped in it too._

_So you have a lot of work to do before this technique is anywhere near battle ready. When you learn how to perform it without your Yogengan it won't take as much chakra, and will be more useful, as well as faster to produce – I hope. Maybe then.'_

Naruto nodded, but he didn't have enough chakra left to try it again, and he had to do missions with his family later too. Amaterasu had consumed another one percent of his chakra, leaving him with less than ten percent.

He took a few deep calming breaths, closed his eyes and concentrated.

He opened them to reveal his lens deactivated and his dōjutsu flaring with high concentration of chakra. He had put another five percent of his reserves in the technique.

" **Tozi**!" [Goddess of Nature]

Hitomi had designed the Sharingan in such a way that it made the use of her personal techniques easier. Tozi was very similar to gama sennin mode, but he didn't need to stay still to be able to gather nature chakra. At the same time, the chakra gathered was nowhere near the same as the gama senning mode, only about ten percent as it didn't suck nature energy from around him like a vacuum cleaner. It just captured what little got into his body, which was replaced by more from outside, which was once again absorbed.

Another downside was that his bloodline got busy with the technique, so he couldn't use the energy he was gathering to use his bloodline techniques. Sure, it wasn't as effective as the toad sage mode. But he could refill his reserves in just a few minutes this way.

The technique put strain on his body, yes – but he could handle it. Compared to waiting a whole day in frustration for his reserves to refill - this was nothing.

One thing that has been bugging him though was the pain he felt whenever he used any of the advanced techniques of his dōjutsu that came from the sharingan part, while the rinnegan techniques worked smoothly. ' _Why would there need to be pain to perform any technique? It needs chakra to cast, and that should be it?'_

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

As Hitomi looked at the blond man in front of her, she couldn't help but recount their time together so far. He had been nice to her for as long as they have been speaking. But yet, he never asked her anything personal. The reason was quite simple – to not bring up any painful memories.

But what he didn't know was, Hitomi _didn't_ have any painful memories at all, except maybe the one of her sealing. She was invincible and bored all her life. There was nothing to do, no one who could beat her. She had even set to working on the Sharingan out of sheer boredom, not some quest to world conquest – she thought at that time that she could do it if she wanted to.

Maybe she could have as well. She could have prevented her sealing in the twins as well – if she hadn't been so arrogant. It would have been so incredibly easy for her to squash the blond man _and_ his toad with a swipe of her mighty tails, or she could have used _Kyūbiko Imari_ a few times to just wipe the land clean of life. While the

But in all her arrogance she was _sure_ there was _nothing_ a human could do that could stop her. So she waited for the man to complete his technique, as she could see hope radiating from previously scared shitless fighters when that man arrived.

' _By the time I saw the fucking Shinigami appear out of no-fucking-where, it was too late.'_

Yes she was sure she could beat any human, but gods were an entirely different issue – and Shinigami had a bad history with her - _really_ bad history.

"I heard your thoughts, you want to know why you feel pain every time you use your sharingan techniques, right?" she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You will tell me? You said I don't need to know the last time I asked you about it…"

"Yes, I didn't trust you enough at that time."

He smirked. "And you do now, huh?"

She just smiled at his statement. "Maybe I do, more than you would think. But let's get back to the point before I change my mind.

The techniques I have implanted in the Sharingan are actually celestial techniques. Yes, divine moves – those that can get through the dragon scales and can resist Ryūjin's divine edge."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. _'That means Susano'o will stand even against my sword, and Amaterasu will burn right through my scales…'_

As if reading his thoughts again she nodded. "Yes, your dragon scales are useless against someone like Madara. All of them were various gifts I received from various deities.

The Sun Goddess gave me the power to use Amaterasu, The Goddess of Time and Space gave me Kamui and so on. Kaa-sama gave me Tsukiyomi. I was on good terms with most of them except… the Shinigami, God of Death."

She paused as she shivered involuntarily. Naruto sat down next to her and held her in a comforting hug to make her relax. He was really confused when she said her mother gave her the _'Goddess of the Moon'_ technique, but figured she will explain it soon anyway.

' _Never seen her scared before… but these are gods and deities we are talking about here…'_

"I always considered myself _'Daddy's girl'_ " she sheepishly admitted, "as when the Sage of six paths divided Kaa-sama, he gave me the biggest part of her power.

The other eight bijū were all jealous of me, but didn't dare to say anything. Considering who our mother was, we are all able to converse with deities when we want. Because of Kaa-sama, many of the deities favored me."

She once again noticed his confused look and sighed. "Naruto-kun. Did you not pay _any_ attention when I said the Rikudō Sennin had _created_ the moon?

My mother, Jūbi, was a deity in demonic form. When some humans managed to enrage her enough she set out to destroy everything around her. The gods don't really care what happens down here all that much.

When the Rikudō Sennin fought her, he managed to greatly impress her, thus she kept restraining herself from killing him to see his next move, and once he did that, to see his move after that, and on and on. She was incredibly powerful in her demonic form, but the Rikudō Sennin was holding his own _and_ had somehow managed to get a lot of summoning clans to fight for his cause.

The shock however came when he managed to seal a deity away!

Naruto-kun, even the Shiki Fūjin wouldn't have worked for her, she was as strong as the Shinigami, so he couldn't have sealed her. But her status as a deity still remained, and when the Rikudō Sennin died and sealed her into the moon he created – she became the Goddess of the Moon.

Who else would have been given that title? You should have thought about this, after all – the moon was created much after the time at which the deities first came to exist."

Naruto sat there with his eyes wide. "How come the Shinigami sealed you in me then? If he doesn't care what goes on down here, and your mother is a deity as well – aren't you supposed to be on a better terms with him than that idiot Minato?"

She looked sheepish then. "You see… I was not the only one to get favors from the deities. Each one of us had managed to acquire some favors from one deity or another.

Ichibi got control over winds, Nibi was the Death God's favorite so she got the ability to resurrect the dead, Sanbi controls water currents, Yonbi controls Lava, and so on...

As you might know, before being sealed I was arrogant and thought I was unbeatable. I was just traveling through Kaminari no Kuni a few hundred years ago and guess who I found?

Nibi was there. I wouldn't have bothered but when she told me she had the power over life and death and thus was strongest of us all now – not me, I got pissed.

We fought and I won. She was strong but nothing compared to me. I have almost a fourth of Kaa-sama's sealed powers. The other three parts were divided amongst the other eight. Nibi never stood a chance against me.

The Shinigami wouldn't have minded that, as I didn't kill her, but some Kumo ninja found her in her weakened state and sealed her. Having his pet sealed away didn't settle well with the death god apparently. But the other deities convinced him to leave me alone as long as I don't do anything more to disturb him.

When your idiot Hokage summoned him to seal me…"

Naruto sighed. "I understand, he was already frustrated with you and because of you he was summoned, so he was not pleased. Huh?"

Hitomi nodded softly. She didn't want to mention that normally the sealing didn't hurt, but the death god had stabbed at her soul before sealing her. That was more painful than any pain that can ever be physically inflicted. Only the death god is capable of injuring a soul.

Sure there are ways to seal/trap a soul or absorb it, like with Ryuujin, but the soul still remains intact and is eventually released. She was one of the extremely few unfortunate enough to be stabbed by the death god's soul dagger. She had writhed in pain for a whole year, while the pain had only been there for a few moments.

Naruto rubbed her back in a comforting way. "You know, just because I never asked you anything on a personal level, it doesn't mean I don't like you."

Hitomi sighed again. "I know, and I respect you trying not to hurt me by bringing up bad memories, but now that you know the _only_ bad memory I have, you can ask anything right?"

Naruto grinned. "So, what are your hobbies, Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi just laughed. "Hahaha… you didn't figure it out yet? I like playing around with genetics and DNA, as it is the most complicated thing that I came across, it became the best way for me to pass the infinite time I seemed to have. As a side hobby I like to spy on people." She grinned cheekily.

Naruto was surprised to say the least. Spying on people? How could she do that when she was hundreds of stories tall and so damn easy to notice?

As if reading his thoughts she started to snicker. "I am not hundreds of stories tall right now, am I?"

"But that's just because all your youki is sealed inside Kasumi-chan?" he countered.

"Nah, while it is true that I can't switch to the demon form without my yōki – I _can_ switch to human form with or without the yōki.

Of course, the yōki still remained in me when I was outside among people. Thankfully before the clan wars started people didn't pay that much attention to my masked chakra levels, even though it was still fairly large.

By the time the clan wars had started, I already had hundreds of eyes working for me in the form of the Uchiha."

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "You know Hitomi-chan, if you don't mind telling me this, how exactly did you get information on what all the Uchiha were doing without being there yourself?"

"As soon as an Uchiha who had activated his sharingan dies I gain all his memories just like you get from your Kage Bunshin. Another way would be for me to take his eyes. Unfortunately this seal blocks me from being able to gain all the information from the Uchiha's that died in the massacre…"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "You know, while practicing I noticed that my bloodline consumed a lot less chakra to perfect the technique than usual. I was expecting that I will need to use my Yōki in addition to the regular chakra, but ninety percent of my regular chakra was enough to not only convert all that standard chakra into Mokuton, but also the insane shape manipulation…"

Hitomi considered this for a while. Now that she thought about it, what he had done earlier should have easily needed another half tail of yōki in addition to his regular reserves.

What changed between the last time he was practicing with wood element and now?

Suddenly, she finally got the answer. "Of course! You remember what your Kaa-chan told you? When the Uzumaki first mate with their life partners they get their partner's bloodline and their bloodline evolves to something a bit better, so for Kasumi I am guessing everything that Natsumi told her was applicable, and she will have even better control over her Kanzen Tentai.

You will have the same advantages, though I didn't know if they only applied on the ones' you get from Kasumi-chan or all your other ones as well."

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Can you do a quick check-up?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Outside the Mindscape

* * *

Naruto started to walk towards the hot springs at a leisurely pace. He was idly wondering what their life would be like outside the village.

Konoha had always been a bit hostile towards his family. The only place they let their guards down was inside the Uzumaki compound. But they _knew_ they were completely safe inside the compound. The only way to get in would be to have your chakra keyed into the security array, which can only be modified from the inside.

The only ones who have access to modify the array were Kushina and Minato, who is now dead. Only a fūinjutsu master could bypass the array, and even then that person must know the inner workings of the fūinjutsu array in order to do that, no one except Kushina knew how to do that – as she was the one who designed the sealing array using many secret Uzumaki fūinjutsu techniques.

Space-time ninjutsu were an exception, but the only ones they knew with those techniques were Naruto, Kasumi and Madara or Dead. Summoning was possible as well, but only someone inside the compound can summon anyone within it.

In short, the compound was an impenetrable fortress they had within the village. The incident when the twins were three year old had caused all the major clans and the hokage to try and throw everything they had at the barrier, and everything they had, failed.

But unfortunately, nothing is _perfect_.

* * *

A few hours earlier

* * *

Jiraiya had been having a bad day. He had found out that his old teammate Orochimaru had established his own new village, the hidden sound in the land of rice.

Having the job of Konoha's spymaster, it was his responsibility to deliver this news to the Hokage personally, as it was sensitive information.

Of course when he arrived in Konoha he remembered he hadn't seen his godchildren in twelve years. Curious of how they turned out to be, he decided to pay them a visit before he goes off to tell the Hokage of the recent developments.

He was quite upset when he couldn't enter the compound like before. _'Kushina removed my chakra signature from the array? Why would she do that? I mean yeah I did peep on her a few times… but who can blame me, she is hot! That's no reason to kick me out of the family!'_

He would have stayed in Konoha with them, taking care of his god children, but he had so many more things to do that just needed his presence outside of the village, and there were other reasons too...

He wanted to know what _really_ went on in the village that caused Uzumaki Kushina to completely shut herself off like this. So he did some spying inside the village. He was not happy with what he found.

Apparently from what he heard from the general populace of Konoha, the old man hokage was the only one who was kind to the Uzumaki family selflessly. But that was a given since Sarutobi was like a saint who loved all and hated none. There were others who didn't speak badly of them, but those were the ones who wanted their hands on the Uzumaki bloodline, or the notoriously beautiful Uzumaki women.

He was quite surprised at how many people were infatuated with his god daughter, he expected it for Kushina, so it wasn't a shocker, but Kasumi was supposed to be twelve!

He wanted to break those men's heads for thinking of his goddaughter like that, but the pervert in him wanted to see his goddaughter himself. She _had_ to be as hot as Kushina to gather such kind of attention.

Most of the hatred though was directed at his godson, almost the entire village hated him. It was a harsh awakening for the super pervert to know the village he has been working for had no faith in his student's' work at all. They all thought Naruto was a demon. But that thought of awakening was quickly pushed aside as once again perverted thoughts flooded his mind.

He was always envious of his student for getting his hands on Kushina. That woman _defined_ the word _hot._ What baffled him was that Minato never considered how lucky he was to have her. If Jiraiya had ever gotten his hands on her, there was no chance in _hell_ he would have ignored her like that.

One of the reasons he had left as soon as possible was, he couldn't look at her in the eye. After Kushina had delivered the twins, she had _begged_ him and Minato to not seal the demon in her children. Kushina was prideful woman, she never begged for anything to anyone, she would rather die. But she had done it for her children, and she wasn't heard.

He really could understand Minato's thinking, he wanted to perform the sacrifice himself, and he couldn't ask anyone else for it. But he didn't _have to_ use Kushina's kids for the sealing. The children belonged to a mother before they belonged to a father, at least according to him.

The mother has a stronger connection to them; she goes through the pain of bringing them to the world, she is the one who keeps them in her as they grow from a single cell to billions of them, so she should have more say in the matters that concern them.

But Minato had completely disregarded Kushina's cries for mercy upon her children. Jiraiya thought she was overreacting at that time, so he didn't stop Minato. Kushina was weakened from the delivery, so she couldn't.

But now he understood. To live in a village full of people that hates you? And those that don't are the ones that have eyes only for your body? No, even if he was a super pervert, he _did_ have some morals.

If he knew this was going to happen when he was holding Kushina down on her hospital bed, he would have supported her. But now it was too late.

He berated himself for leaving her alone like this. But how will he look at her in the eye _now_? He was one of those that had held her down when Minato took the twins to seal Kyūbi away. His intentions were good, to not let her hurt herself trying to stop Minato. But a vengeful mother won't care what your intentions were if they hurt her children.

Pushing all those depressing thoughts aside, he moved to the more perverted ones. He _was_ a super pervert after all, and dwelling on depressing things only brought on more depression, which led to emo-ness, which really didn't suit him. He was not an Uchiha or Orochimaru.

He decided it was as good a day as any to see how Kushina's family lived, and _maybe_ get a glimpse of them in the hot springs…

Jiraiya was a seal master, and Minato had already given him all the details of Kushina's sealing array. He was surprised that Kushina would give away Uzumaki fūinjutsu secrets to him, but they were husband and wife so he guessed she trusted him. As much as it hurt his pride, any average Uzumaki would have been a better seal master than him.

Unfortunately they were all dead except Kushina, she was young when it happened but she still knew quite a few sealing secrets that the Uzumaki held. They never gave any of their secrets out of the clan before, saying they were too dangerous to be made public. He guessed he only knew a few of their secrets thanks to Minato, Kushina probably knew much more.

Sarutobi had tried to ask her to lend her skills as a seals mistress to Konoha, but she had rejected and rather applied for an independent ANBU position. He was pretty sure that she did so to protect Uzumaki sealing secrets, but then why give them to Minato for no reason? It just didn't make sense.

A while later he found himself in front of the private hot springs in the Uzumaki Compound. He was quite surprised to hear girls talking in there; he couldn't really believe his luck!

Deciding to not waste the opportunity, he did what he did best…

* * *

The four Uzumaki females had just gotten out of their towels and submerged themselves in the warm water. All of them sighed as the water calmed them; they have all been having a hard time in various ways for quite a while.

Natsumi had been working hard to get Kasumi's blood report, so she was tired. Kushina was just nervous about the subject she was going to talk to them about. Kasumi was emotionally and physically drained. Nina was just plain tired from all the work she had done in the archives.

They all sat in silence for a few moments and let the relaxing feelings wash over them, it was refreshing. Nina let a smile grace her face as she closed her eyes.

"So... what were you and Naruto-kun talking about Kaa-chan?"

Kushina bit her lower lip nervously at her blond daughter's question. "W-well, you see… Hitomi-chan and Naruto-kun had approached me yesterday…"

Seeing Natsumi's confused look, Kasumi clarified. "That's Kyūbi's name."

"Oh, I see."

Outside the hot springs Jiraiya's eyes widened.

So Kushina started explaining her problems, completely unaware of the super pervert getting a bigger and bigger nosebleed with every topic they discussed.

She told them how Naruto was a half-demon and needed to have more girls than just Kasumi. Then she told them how he loved herself, Kasumi, Natsumi, Kyūbi and was attracted to Nina as well. Then she told them what Minato had said to her, and how she was probably no good in bed at all.

Within five minutes, Nina was blushing bright red by just listening.

"I knew I won't be enough for him…" Kasumi sighed in defeat. "Though I didn't know you had the hots for Onii-chan either Kaa-chan." She grinned.

Kushina spluttered indignantly. "I-It's not that! I am just joining in to relieve him of stress!"

"Of course!" Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you love him!"

Kushina huffed. "So what if I do! No matter what he will always prefer you two anyway, so it's not like you have anything to be afraid of."

The other two raised their eyebrows.

Kasumi snorted. "You actually believed what that _idiot_ Minato said? You _can't_ be boring Kaa-chan. I'm like your younger copy, and I'm pretty certain Onii-chan enjoys himself with me. I am sure you both will have just as much fun."

Kushina mentally frowned as Kasumi didn't even mention her own feelings in the act.

_'Why does she have to think she is inconsiderable compared to Naruto? God, I will have to do something about this soon... Maybe Naruto-kun can help...'_

Finally she sighed. "Well, we can give it a try I guess."

"So you really do want to fuck him!"

Kushina blushed but didn't comment on it. "You don't?" she asked.

Natsumi blushed a little. "I am not ready for it yet, I think. You saw what condition Kasumi was in when those two were done? Well, Kasumi has complete control of her regeneration, and is physically two years older than me.

I would gladly offer myself to him, I do love him, but I don't think I am physically ready to make the big step yet."

Kushina nodded. _'If that was Kasumi she wouldn't even have considered what it would be like for her, just if Naruto would like it or not... Good , maybe she can help Kasumi realize the same thing? Nah, why I do I even bother... Kasumi will never change her way of thinking about Naruto, I should just let her be herself.'_

"Good, it's never good to rush into things and later regret them. What about you Nina-chan?"

Nina blushed even brighter and sunk into the water up to her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

She spoke in a literally bubbly voice. "I-I*bubble* can't*bubble*!"

They all somehow heard her, though she spoke from below the water. The other three giggled. "You are acting like a virgin worse than Natsumi."

"I _am_ a virgin." She admitted hesitantly.

"B-but you have been alive for so long! How is that possible? That's more than eighty years of virginity!" Natsumi gasped out.

Nina's eyes became sad and she sighed, the others got closer to her so they could listen. Of course, they stood up for that, exposing their naked bodies to the super pervert, who was already suffering from major blood loss.

They spoke in soft voices, so our poor super pervert completely missed whatever they talked did see them all hug Nina by the end of it to comfort her though.

That wouldn't have been so bad, except all of them were naked. For Jiraiya it was just too much.

All the blood loss from the nosebleeds, and the fountain that escaped when he saw them naked and hugging each other was finally taking its toll as he was forced to fight off unconsciousness.

But he had perfect plans for his next book!

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Naruto was shocked when he saw a man lying on a large pool of his own blood outside the _supposedly_ private Uzumaki hot springs.

The four girls inside were completely off guard, assuming the presence outside was probably Naruto, not bothering to check at all. They were too confident in the barrier to at least warn them of an intruder.

The man appeared to be in his fifties with long spiky white hair, red and green clothes, a large scroll on his back. The Kanji for 'Oil' on his custom headband was a dead giveaway of who this man was, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Naruto was pissed, so he walked right up to the man and pointed a palm at his crotch.

Jiraiya saw a boy around seventeen walk towards him from the corner of his eye, but was too weakened by the bloodloss to even bother moving or speaking. The boy looked pretty much like his old student, so he could have deducted the fact that he was Naruto if his mind was working properly.

But all thought left him as he saw the boy's eyes. The rippled pattern shocked the pervert so much, that he didn't even notice when the boy raised his hand towards his crotch and muttered something under his breath.

" **Shinra Tensei**!"

*crunch*

"All of you come here as soon as you can! We have an intruder."

All the girls inside the hot springs were visibly startled. They hadn't been expecting _anyone_ to be able to get inside. They quickly fastened their towels around their bodies and rushed to Naruto's location.

Upon arriving there, Nina raised an eyebrow. "Is that the Gama Sennin Jiraiya?"

"Yes he is." Kushina responded through gritted teeth. She still remembered how he held her down while Minato took her kids away for sealing. That bastard, he didn't even stay for a day to help her with the kid's protection in her weakened state. Fortunately none of the assassins were able to break into the compound, or all three of them would have been dead. That didn't change the fact that the pervert had left them to die.

"I found him peeping in the hot springs." Naruto clarified. _'They don't even realize what they are doing to me right now, do they? Parading around in towels, great.'_

Nina's eyes narrowed. "Only someone who knows the workings of this sealing array in particular and is a seal master can break through it. Given the construction is familiar to me, I'm sad to know this Kushina-sama... To think you would give away our Fūinjutsu secrets to some outsider, and someone as irresponsible and unreliable as him? Why?"

Kushina looked offended and shaken at the same time. "I-I did no such thing... I never gave any of our fūinjutsu techniques to anyone else except my children..."

Nina thought about it for a moment before she sighed. "Just because you didn't _give_ them to anyone doesn't mean no one got their hands on them. Just think about it, Minato lived here too. He could have understood many of your secrets just by watching you perform various rituals, given that he too was a seal master. And most of the scrolls in the library down there are not under very tight security, except the extremely crucial ones.

He could have gone through them without your permission, even if you didn't love him, you did trust him like a husband before, right? Given Jiraiya was Minato's teacher, it is only logical that Minato showed some of those seals to him so that they can help decipher them together…"

Kushina gritted her teeth in anger. "Bastards…"

It was true she had been careless with the more common methods of Uzumaki sealing, but she didn't think at that time Minato would ever cheat on her like that.

Of course it should have become obvious. _'I suck! I never managed to figure out the only man that I allowed to get in my pants, failed to figure out my commanding officer till my son got stabbed, and failed to keep Uzumaki fūinjutsu secrets like they are supposed to be, a fucking secret. Fuck!_

_Well, at least Jiraiya never took a student after that so only he knows... And those that I didn't have under high security were not way too dangerous, just some barrier secrets and array seals., and space-time manipulation seals... shit! I need to calm down, berating myself won't solve anything...'_

"What are we going to do with him?" Kasumi questioned.

"We can't kill someone on that high level before we're out of Konoha, or there will be suspicions bouncing around, we don't want to risk anything this early in our plan…" Kushina began.

"Before you all give him up I want to tell you something…" Naruto interrupted, "I kinda lost control, revealed my dōjutsu and crushed his balls with gravity manipulation."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Kushina sighed. Natsumi started to check Jiraiya's injuries. "He is in a coma." She declared.

She received disbelieving glances at that. Ninja like him didn't just go into coma from one blow, even if it was a particularly hard one in the balls.

Natsumi sighed on their skeptical looks. "Look, his body has almost _no blood_ , most of it leaked out of his nose, and the remaining is in his hard-on. Then he is suffering from mental shock, probably from seeing something that he never expected. Add to that Naruto's gravitational injury on his balls and you have _this._

The very fact he is alive with that little blood in his body is mind boggling…"

Now that she explained it to them that did make some sense to everyone. But with that the fact that Jiraiya had seen them naked dawned upon the women too. Sadly, they couldn't punish him for it now or he might die.

And he was unconscious, they wanted him to feel the pain when they finally did get their hands on him.

Kushina nodded. "He deserved that and then some. But we shouldn't keep him here for long or we might get into trouble. He must have checked in on Konoha's gates, If he doesn't get to the Hokage soon enough we will be suspected, as someone might have seen him heading this way…"

Natsumi smirked. "He won't be getting up for at least six months, I can give him some long term sedatives and that should be enough to ensure he is not up till we get out of here."

Kushina relaxed on hearing that. Once they were out of Konoha, they didn't care what happened. But if they were exposed before that - fighting out of a whole ninja village was _much_ harder than fighting off any amount of hunter-nin.

"Good, do it. Then we will tell everything to the Hokage once we go to the tower for taking missions, maybe even modify it a bit. Put him in stasis till then.

Make sure the sedatives are strong enough to keep him sleep till the invasion. It sounds like typical behaviour for him to try to peep on women and get beaten to the hospital, so the old goat shouldn't be too suspicious."

Natsumi nodded. Naruto was shifting from one foot to the other, finally when Natsumi finished up with Jiraiya in a few minutes he spoke up.

"So what did you guys decide?"

Kushina blushed as she answered him. "Y-you can have me and Kasumi whenever you want, Natsumi is not ready yet. Maybe after she has mastered her bloodline and Nina will decide later."

Nina looked away on that. She liked Naruto, he was a good boy in her opinion, but only when she was _sure_ she loves someone will she let anyone touch her romantically.

Natsumi voiced her opinion. "I love you too Naruto-kun, but my body still needs to finish developing to be able to take you." She said in a disappointed tone.

Naruto nodded before looking at his mother and grinning. "So, neither of you have any problem with this?"

"Not really." Kasumi responded.

"Nu-uh." Natsumi added.

"Great then!" Without any further inquiry, he swept Kushina off her feet and carried her inside the compound, leaving the other three to giggle as they watched the blushing Kushina being taken away.

* * *

Kushina's Room

* * *

"Don't you think maybe we should wait a little bit?" Kushina hesitantly asked.

They were standing in front of her bed with Kushina half-naked, wearing only her towel. Naruto had already taken all his clothes off.

"I don't think so Kushina-chan, I am much more in-control right now than usual because of Kasumi, so this will be the best time for us. Besides, we still have time left till we have to go for missions, right?"

He reached around her and undid the towel, exposing her D-cup breasts. He licked his lips as her creamy, beautiful body got completely exposed.

"Alright, you remember your promise right? Even if you don't enjoy me as much as Kasumi…" she hesitantly began.

"You know Kushina-chan, I love you just as much as I love Kasumi – more than my life. Besides, just stop worrying and enjoy yourself!" he scolded her.

She smiled at him. "You know, I never thought I would get scolded by my son someday…"

"You never thought you would be making love to your son someday either." He countered with a smirk.

To him Kushina was every bit as beautiful as Kasumi, absolutely perfect. Long creamy legs, D-cup breasts and an hourglass figure, beautiful long red hair reaching past her waist up to her knees. Ocean blue eyes filled with love and mischief. Mm... yummy.

She laughed softly, the previous nervousness she was feeling forgotten. "Got me there. But please stop calling me by my name, call me Kaa-chan like you used to. I like it better."

Naruto grinned. "Naughty girl aren't you Kaa-chan? You want me to call you that while we are fucking, don't you?"

Kushina blushed but nodded.

Naruto's grin only got wider on seeing her nod. "Why don't you teach me how to do it properly then, Kaa-chan?"

Kushina was hesitant at first, but later steeled herself, if she was going to do it, she could try her best to make it as enjoyable as it can be for her. So she agreed. "Alright sochi-kun, I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, don't worry I will…" he replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Lemon Warning: Incest**

* * *

Kushina and Naruto then stood facing each other. Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his pressing her naked body against his own, his hardon pressed against her tummy.

She moaned as soon as his lips made contact with hers. It had been so long since she had received a simple kiss, let alone from someone she loves.

She opened her mouth and allowed Naruto's tongue to enter. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, which she massaged with her own tongue, enjoying every minute of the first lover's kiss she ever felt. Kushina found herself getting wet with excitement. It was hard for her to believe she was actually enjoying a simple kiss this much.

Naruto moved his hands to her breast and started massaging her nipples and her firm mounds. They fit perfectly in his hands, he squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Kushina moaned into Naruto's mouth as his hand slipped to her lower regions and started to rub her pussy.

"Naruto-kun, please don't stop!" she gasped out.

She had never felt this good in her life on being sexually stimulated. She had tried to stimulate herself on multiple occasions, but it just never worked.

In the end she had just given up on it, considering herself incapable of experiencing sexual pleasure. But now… _'I guess I just needed someone I loved to touch me…'_

She gasped as Naruto's finger slid inside her slick, warm walls. "Naruto!" she moaned.

Naruto was fairly surprised to find her so tight, almost as much as Kasumi. She _did_ give birth two times in her life. _'God bless the Kanzen Tentai...'_

He turned her around so that he could grind his cock against her ass while stimulating her with his hand at the same time.

Kushina found herself getting closer and closer to orgasm as Naruto's cock grinded against her ass at the same time as his finger fucked her pussy vigorously, stimulating her clit from time to time.

"Sochi-kun, I-I cumming…" she gasped out between ragged breaths.

He wrapped his other hand around her midsection and pulled her against him, making his cock grind against her even harder, drawing a moan from the red head.

He started to nibble her neck, which would have given her hickeys if not for her bloodline.

Kushina found herself pushing back upon Naruto's dick, wanting nothing more than for him to impale her with it and fuck her senseless. At the same time she didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing right now either.

"Sochi-kun…" she moaned.

Naruto added another finger into his assault, and squeezed her breasts hard, at the same time thrusting even harder against her.

"Aaaaah!" Kushina screamed in pleasure as first orgasm tore through her.

It was like a floodgate being released, her nineteen year old body had never felt like this in her entire thirty years of existence!

"Oh god, sochi-kun, that felt so good…" she moaned once again. "Let me make you feel good too…"

Naruto grinned as he saw her turn around. Kushina stroked his entire length with her right hand while kissing him on the lips softly. She wasn't the least bit surprised by his massive size, having already seen him with Kasumi.

She gave him long and slow strokes as she started landing soft kisses on his neck, then chest, and then stomach. Finally she reached her destination, and started landing kisses on his pole from the base to upwards. She gave a soft kiss on his slit, then licked it teasingly with her nimble tongue, causing Naruto to moan.

"Kaa-chan, don't make me wait anymore." He growled.

She took his tip in her mouth experimentally, and started to suck on it like a lollypop. She hadn't really tried it before, as she never felt the need to do it for anyone. But now she wanted to suck Naruto's cock, and to swallow his seed.

She started to stroke his cock with both her hands, making a pumping motion as her mouth worked on his upper area. She took about four inches in her mouth, and pumped the other six with her hands.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he watched the beautiful redhead bob up and down on his cock. Within a few minutes of her loving ministrations he felt pressure build up within his balls. This time he did notice when some yōki flowed towards his balls and started accelerating semen production, but didn't do anything to stop it.

Soon enough, he was on the verge of releasing his load in his mother's mouth. "Kaa-chan, I am gonna cum, a lot." He warned her.

She smirked, "Give it to me, let me taste it…" then she resumed sucking on his rock hard tool.

He grunted as he released his load in her.

Kushina started gulping down hastily as more and more of his seed was released in her mouth. But still some of it dribbled down her chin and on her breasts. She swallowed again and again for a while, till he stopped pumping semen in her mouth.

She held the last mouthful in her, savoring the taste. It was a bit spicy because of the yōki modifying it, and definitely much warmer than normal. But still, it tasted good, better than she ever expected semen to taste like.

With the amount of cum she had swallowed, she didn't need to have dinner tonight, most definitely not. But that didn't sate her desires at all, if anything, she wanted him now more than ever. She noticed the cum that managed to escape from her lips and onto her breasts and chin.

She tentatively swiped it off with her fingers and licked them off as Naruto groaned at the erotic display. He hadn't gotten any softer after the previous ejaculation, and Kushina's actions only turned him on more.

Kushina looked up at him with a mixture of love and lust. "Lie down on the bed, lover."

Naruto smiled as she called him her lover and lied down facing upwards on the bed. Kushina crawled towards him like a cat, with just the right sway in her body. Naruto watched as she straddled his waist and started rubbing his tip against her opening.

She moaned at the sensations that ran through her at that moment. Naruto's hot tip pushing into her, trying to invade her but unable to do so given the tightness. With Minato she had felt wrong and dirty, like she was cheating on someone... But now this felt just so… right and great!

She started to lower herself on him, applying more and more pressure between them. At first he couldn't enter at all, but as the force between them reached a point where it was impossible for her opening to not allow him entry, his head slid into her with a loud pop. "Ugh... it's too big..."

"Take it easy Kaa-chan... take your time, you'll get used to it."

She was too busy feeling herself stretch around his dickhead. He was obviously enjoying it as she felt him push upwards, getting another inch into her. She grimaced but tried to help by applying more force between them.

As he slid into her inch by inch, Naruto groaned as a few spurts of precum were released into Kushina. He grabbed her waist and tried to pull her down, she tried to stop him when he was three inches in her as it became more and more painful.

This was her fourth time. First was when she got pregnant with Natsumi, second was a year after that when she didn't get pregnant, and third was when she got pregnant with the twins. The last time was twelve years ago, when she was impregnated with the very man whose cock was now ready to impale her… He was physically only seventeen right now. But an adult in the shinobi world. She decided not to think so much, and just enjoy the moment right now as she pushed all those thoughts aside.

"Damn it Kaa-chan, I will need to stretch you out real well soon enough, you're too tight! This is taking forever..."

Kushina blushed. "Sorry, I haven't really done anything like this for twelve years, and Minato was only five inches long and as wide as my thumb."

"Too much information…" he coughed.

"Oops, sorry. Don't worry sochi-kun bigger is better anyway, but you are a little too big." she sheepishly added.

"You will learn to enjoy it!"

"I will." She smiled, then started lowering more, closing her eyes in concentration. A few tears escaped her eyes as it became a bit too painful as he got past six inches into her.

While Kushina lowered herself to kiss him, to receive some comfort from the pain, Naruto kissed her passionately as they both swapped tongues between their mouths. He sucked on her soft lower lips as she moaned.

As soon as she got used to his size, she started to push him in further but stopped at nine inches and moaned along with Naruto's groan as he hit the barrier of her womb. As soon as the pain from his initial entry subsided, Kushina started to rise up and fall down on him at a slow pace.

"Naruto-koi, I feel so... full… fucck!" she moaned.

Naruto started to thrust up in her, increasing their pace, soon enough he grabbed her hard by her waist and lowered her on himself as he thrust upon her, completely bottoming out.

Kushina screamed out in pleasure and pain as she felt him stretch her to her limits. "Ugh! Sochi-koi…"

She started bouncing once more as the pain slowly subsided, letting her enjoy more and more pleasure. Within a few more minutes of their lovemaking Kushina had her second orgasm. "I'm cumming Sochi-kun!" she gasped out.

Naruto was already pretty close himself, so he held her tightly and rolled them over so that he was on top. Then he thrust into her to the hilt, grinding their joints together just as her orgasm started.

"Naruto!" she moaned out in pleasure. Naruto felt her walls clamp on his rock hard member as he started to blast his seed into her. "Ugh... me too Kaa-chan, take it..."

Kushina felt Naruto release his sizzling hot, thick seed inside her, and she felt as it filled her up completely, and then more and more…

Her eyes widened as Naruto held her down and continued filling her up. He grabbed her crimson locks and pulled her towards him, kissing her with lust and passion. She felt it as his semen breached the barrier of her womb and started filling her womb, but he still continued to pump more and more of his seed in her.

Soon enough there was nowhere more she could contain him, and she had never felt so full as she was now feeling. There was no more space left, with every spurt he made after that, her womb and pussy stretched to contain his seed. The pressure inside her was too much, and some of his seed started to spray out of their joint.

Naruto didn't like it to be wasted before he was done with her, so he held her even tighter. "Don't waste it Kaa-chan. Try to close yourself around me, it will stay in, trust me." He whispered to her, it sounded like a command but it was more of a request.

Kushina nodded as she tightened her muscles around his cock as much as she could, she felt him wince just a bit before he growled her pushed himself inside her further, even though he was already bottomed out. She moaned with each spurt he made in her, stretching her out more and more.

A few minutes later, he finally stopped and collapsed upon her, not worried since a kunoichi as strong as Kushina could take much more than that. Kushina felt thoroughly satisfied with the ordeal, the cream filling her and sloshing around inside her, and the heavy weight of her lover on top of her.

"Thank you Kaa-chan, that was great. I wanted to know how much you can hold in, and maybe stretch you out a bit."

"You are welcome Naruto-koi, thank you too, I never enjoyed myself that much." She kissed him on the lips lovingly.

They both smiled, then unexpectedly, Naruto tilted her head to the side forcefully by using her hair and bit down on Kushina's neck. Kushina gasped in surprise as she felt him drink her blood. _'He's a demon alright...'_

She stroked his back lovingly as he continued drinking her blood, her life. She could regenerate it easily, and even if she couldn't have she would still have let him. _'But even if he's a demon... I will still always love him...'_

Naruto moaned at the taste of Kushina's blood. She was delicious, an absolute delicacy. Though he was no cannibal, it was normal to drink each other's blood in demonic mating. That wasn't the reason he was doing this though.

After a few more moments, Kushina realized he wasn't just drinking her blood for fun. "You are attempting to mark me as your life partner? But that won't work love… I never heard of anyone having more than one life partner and you already have Kasumi…"

Her response was Naruto withdrawing an inch and slamming back hard. "F-fuck! I'm sore and too full... at least let some of it out before going again."

She groaned as he held her so tightly to him that she couldn't move anything but head. His strength was astounding, to be able to hold an S-rank kunoichi like her like this.

Seeing as he wasn't going to stop until she did as he wanted, she hesitantly leaned in towards his neck and bit down gently. It was a lover's bite, one that didn't hurt and most definitely didn't draw blood.

It wasn't what her partner wanted, and she felt it when he began grinding into her and held her even tighter. She groaned at the feeling. She'd never been submissive to anyone, but feeling his power... this uncontrollable strength, she couldn't help but enjoy his dominance over her. She gave into him as her teeth pierced his neck just enough to draw a few drops of blood. She moaned as strange and pleasurable sensations erupted from her neck, triggering another orgasm as soon as their chakra seemed to come in sync with each other. Her walls clamped up on Naruto's still hard member as it began to spurt into her again.

* * *

** Warning End   
**

* * *

She gasped as she withdrew her teeth from him, and her eyes widened as she saw the swirl representing Kasumi and Naruto's life bond start rotating and change from a scarlet red spiral to a crimson red, darker spiral. She also felt a seal form on her neck.

Kushina couldn't see it but knew that it was the same seal she was looking at on her boy's neck. At the same time, unknown to them both, Kasumi felt a strange but pleasurable tingling sensation as well, and her own seal changed from scarlet red to crimson red.

"Impossible…" Kushina whispered.

"It was Hitomi-chan's idea," he moved a bit, making her moan due to the sensations inside her. "she told me that if the fūin forms whenever an Uzumaki girl is unconditionally in love with a male and the male loves her back, then that should apply to _both_ you and Kasumi. Who is to say that I can't have you both at the same time?"

Kushina smiled at him while some tears started falling from her eyes. "Thank you Naruto-koi. You don't know how much this means to me… I'd given up on finding someone to be my life partner!" she hugged him tightly, he was still firmly lodged in her but nevertheless, he didn't mind holding her tighter for comfort either.

* * *

_**Chapter End** _

* * *

Let me know in your review if you liked this chapter.


	14. Bonds

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bonds**

* * *

She felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest when she felt the seal on her neck change. The Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin on her neck represented her relationship with her brother. To her, it was a symbol of their love, and hence an integral part of what she was. Anything concerning that particular seal was something she could never ignore. Hence, when it reacted, she was more than a little concerned.

' _It doesn't feel wrong… It feels kind of good. But I don't know what's going on…'_

"Onee-chan, something is happening to my seal. Can you have a look and tell me if you see anything?"

Natsumi looked worriedly at her sister and leaned in close to examine her seal. "It's darker than before Kasumi-chan…"

They both looked at each other in hopes that the other might have an idea of what's going on, but one look into the eyes told them that wasn't the case. As uncertainty clawed at them, unpleasant scenarios began running through their minds.

Could the seal have broken because one of the partners got involved with someone else, even if it was with the permission of his lover? Or could it have started activating to counter this development and influence their minds in the other direction? If so, will they start having hostile intentions towards their own mother, even subconsciously?

"We should go tell Kaa-chan about this."

Kasumi nodded as they both started to walk towards Kushina's room. They knew she was probably indecent, but this was a serious matter that they couldn't in their right minds ignore.

* * *

Kushina's Room

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to recover from their ordeal, especially Naruto, who had recovered within a minute. While they could have gone for more, both of them knew that they had to start doing missions soon unless they wanted to arouse suspicions from the Hokage. And getting safely out of Konoha was of more immediate concern than this.

Kushina had wanted them to get dressed quickly, but the weight of Naruto on top of her prevented her from getting up. "Naruto-kun… we can't stay too long…"

"I know…" he stroked her cheek tenderly, "But for a few minutes, let's just stay together."

She bit her lip and nodded, he was so mature now, she could hardly believe it. The door to her room unexpectedly opened then, and neither of them was anywhere near decent. With her thighs and lower regions soaked with cum, and nothing else covering up her slightly sweating figure, she looked like she had just finished pleasing a large group of males.

Natsumi blushed when she saw her mother's state, but she had been expecting something like this, so was able to keep from fainting. Admittedly, it was a nice view, Kushina being an extraordinarily beautiful woman, and Naruto's allure was nothing to scoff at either, both of them together made a perfect picture if looked at without any prejudice.

"Did you really get _all_ _that_ pumped into you?"

Kushina smirked at her golden haired daughter. "Yes, and it was the best thing I ever felt. Just wait till you get a taste of him, I'm sure you'll love it."

Natsumi blushed as she realized that she had actually asked something like that to her own mother, and was even more taken aback by her reply.

Naruto stopped playing with Kushina's hair, but still kept kissing the seal on her neck occasionally. "You two wanted to join in?"

Natsumi blushed even more, her face now matching Kasumi's hair color, while Kasumi hesitantly spoke. "Onii-chan, Kaa-chan, we came here because I think… something happened to my Jinsei Kizuna Fūin…"

The girls relaxed when Kushina gave them a victorious grin in response, now knowing it can't be too bad.

Kushina tried to push Naruto off her, but he didn't budge. "Off boy, we still have a lot of work to do! Naruto-kun! Get off already…"

"I can get off?"

"No! Not right now…"

"Aw…"

Kushina rolled her eyes at him, ignoring the astonishing fact that she couldn't push him off her, even though she was an S-class kunoichi. "For your question, yes, we found out that we can have more than one life partner as long as all of them love everyone bound by the bond unconditionally. Suffice to say, it won't work for most people, but since it does for us, I'm happy. Isn't it great?"

Natsumi and Kasumi were shocked upon hearing that. But nonetheless they were more than a little happy. Once Kasumi and Naruto had bonded, the others had accepted the fact that if they chose Naruto, they would never get the Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin. "Wait, I realize I don't know too much about that seal but… I thought it was only to be formed in between an Uzumaki couple, not more than two people?"

Kushina nodded hesitantly. "It was kind of a tradition in Uzushiogakure to educate brides on workings of the Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin only _after_ they receive it – so that they don't get their hopes crushed if the seal doesn't get formed, which is why I never knew too much about it either.

With Uzushiogakure being destroyed so long ago, I doubt there are many out there who are aware of its workings. But hopefully Nina-san knows, being alive for so long she must have picked something up. Even if she wasn't married, she used to live in Uzushiogakure no Sato for a long time before its destruction. Why don't we all ask her?"

When the others nodded in agreement, Kushina tried to get up, only to roll her eyes as Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, refusing to get off her. " **Suiton: Ekitai Atsuryoku Hazumi**!" [Water Release: Hydraulic Thrust]

With a thin layer of water covering her skin and providing her with a massive boost in strength, Kushina pushed Naruto off her, and straight into a wall. He collided with a loud _wham_.

"Ouch!"

"Onii-chan!"

Kushina and Natsumi giggled as Kasumi fussed over the pouting Naruto. "That wasn't nice Kaa-chan! What if Onii-chan got hurt?"

"Oh come on musume, you and I both know I wouldn't do that. And he had it coming."

Natsumi just smirked at the twins. "Naruto-kun did ask for it by annoying Kaa-chan."

Naruto shot them a fake betrayed look, before breaking into laughter. "Alright alright… I asked for it. But let's go see Nina-chan now to ask her about our binding seals. And, uhm… Kasumi? Since we don't have too much time could you be a doll and make a water bubble for me to take a super-fast bath?"

Kasumi didn't need to move to do that, and made the high pressure bubble around both of them. Naruto was as clean as possible in seconds.

Naruto frowned. "Hm… Now you're soaked too."

The redhead smiled at him. "Don't worry Onii-chan. This water is made out of my chakra, and I can absorb it back in to avoid making the room a mess."

"Wait wait, what about all the fluids you washed off from me that got mixed into it?"

Kasumi tilted her head sideways, unable to see the problem. "They're yours and Kaa-chan's so I don't mind."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Whoa, you… absorbed them into your chakra system… Kasumi… that's not healthy… If it weren't for your regeneration you'd be long dead… The parts of me you absorbed contained yōki, not regular chakra. For you to mix them with your life stream is like self-poisoning."

Kushina coughed. "It's okay Sochi-kun. She's had yōki sealed into her system since her birth, and it's been poisoning her chakra system and expanding her coils constantly. While normally it would considerably shorten the life-span of anyone, she's already ageless so it doesn't matter. Further, she can't be poisoned with the level of regeneration she has achieved. It's already beyond what I have."

Naruto sighed. "Even so, injecting poison into your life stream just because you know it won't kill you?"

Seeing as none of them wanted to respond to that, including Kasumi, he frowned but decided to let it pass for now. "You all go wait for me downstairs, I will be there soon."

Natsumi was the first to walk out the room, with Kasumi following right behind her. Naruto gave Kushina a kiss on the lips before exiting the room, going in the direction of his own room to take a shower and get dressed quickly.

It wasn't really planned by either him or Kushina to start this today; it was more of a spur of the moment thing. When all four Uzumaki women had shown up wearing nothing but towels, he couldn't really control himself for too long, and Kushina had told him she was ready, so he didn't see anything wrong with it.

' _I wonder just how much sorrow Kaa-chan has been hiding from us… We never knew she was always so sad until she met up with Natsumi, only then were they able to realize how half-formed her smiles were._

_Again, we never realized how insecure she was considering her own capabilities as a female. Her confidence regarding that only just returned when I proved to her that she could enjoy herself and make me enjoy myself just as much._

_What else are you keeping from us Kaa-chan?'_

* * *

Fifteen Minutes later

* * *

Naruto, Kushina, Kasumi and Natsumi were waiting for Nina to begin telling them all the details about the Uzumaki Life Binding Seal, also known as the Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin - as most probably, sooner or later Natsumi was going to receive the same and thus all of them would be bound by it. Of course, Nina might have the same as well, but that greatly depended on her feelings at the time she and Naruto decided to get together, if it happened. If she wanted to be bound by the seal, she had to love everyone that was already bound unconditionally, and that love must be reciprocated.

Their positions on the couch had become quite regular and predictable since Naruto had come back from his training. Kasumi was always sitting on her brother's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist; sometimes he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Kushina was on Naruto's right side with her head resting on his shoulder, while Natsumi was on his left in the same position.

Naruto being the center of attention could basically be credited to his training journey. Seeing as he hadn't been there for quite a while, all of them had been missing him terribly. Even if that weren't the case, Kasumi would still have paid him the most attention due to him being the one she valued most, and Natsumi would have done the same as she was saved by him before she ever met the rest of the family.

As was the convention, the person being interrogated or questioned had to sit opposite to them. When it was someone outside their family, Nina usually preferred to sit on Naruto's left side after Natsumi, whom she felt closer to than the rest.

_'Honestly, I feel a bit out of place with them, they are all so close with each other._ _Why am I complaining anyway? They did give me the chance, and I still have it… All I have to do is take it, but is it really that simple? I want to be sure if I love him or not, only time will tell…'_

Finally, Nina began telling them what they were waiting for. "I suppose you all know how the Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin is formed, placed and its requirements? So I will skip those.

I didn't know more than two people can be linked through the seal, so that's new to me as well. But I guess it's rare for all three or maybe even four people to love each other unconditionally. It just… seems _very_ unlikely to happen. Nevertheless, I guess it's not impossible, as we can already see.

The Jinsei Kizuna Fūin's most basic function is hidden in its name. It binds the life of people that share the seal. Let's say if one of them dies, then his or her life partner, or partners in this case, will all die along with that person.

Additionally, sometimes life partners can hear or feel what the other one is thinking or feeling – but that's a rare occurrence. Usually when your life partners needs your help or are in danger it activates.

Other than that life partners can somehow always tell where their significant other is, I guess that should be because of the seal as well."

Others in the room frowned but nodded. "I wouldn't want to live without any of you… although this does makes our elimination much easier. If someone were to be able to kill even one of us, all of us will die?"

Nina shook her head. "Don't forget Naruto-kun, your rinnegan is a wild card here. It is said that those who possess the legendary dōjutsu are beyond life and death. The Rikudō Sennin was said to have the power to bring recently dead back to life, as he had some form of control of the dimension between life and death. As long as the person's soul has passed on recently, say a few hours, and is still in that realm, a rinnegan wielder may be able to revive them.

Unlike the Edo Tensei, it _really_ brings them back to life permanently as if they had never been dead. As such, it wouldn't make sense for the seal to take your life to reunite you with your partners when you can bring her back, will it?

If the person who created this seal really was the Rikudō Sennin, and I doubt anyone else could have given how complex it is – then he must have taken this possibility into consideration. So we don't know what will happen in your case.

Either way, that is the only disadvantage, if you can call it that. I am certain you all know that the seal strengthens your bloodline and lets your partner have it as well?"

At their nods, she continued. "For the three basic Uzumaki bloodline traits, the Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin strengthening goes like this – your regeneration gets faster, but the chakra cost remains the same. The aging will still take the same amount of chakra, but you will be able to have a better control over it and age up and down at higher rates. For blood healing – I'm not sure myself. That is the rarest of the three, but I guess you will be able to heal more and more fatal wounds with less blood.

If you all have a common linking of each other through the seal, your abilities and control will be phenomenal. Naruto might even be able to control them as good as us if he practices well enough.

The complication that I _can't_ answer right now comes with Naruto's bloodline, though since Natsumi has studied Kasumi's blood in detail, I am sure she can enlighten us a bit on it?" she questioned.

Natsumi nodded. "Sure, from what I can tell – Kasumi _didn't_ receive any new affinities from Naruto-kun. So if you did get the same stuff as Kasumi – you will be able to combine the elements you already have to make sub-elements. But like he already told us, we will have to learn it first."

Kushina seemed to think about it for a while. "I have Suiton as primary and Natural affinity like all whirlpool girls, and I have a decent grasp over Katon because of being in Fire country for so long and learning so many fire jutsu. It's not as good as my water affinity, but it is there. So I guess I should be able to use boil release if I learn how to do it, huh?"

Natsumi nodded after thinking about it a bit. "That should work. The Rinnegan gene strengthening that happened in Kasumi should have happened with you as well, but I will check it later anyway."

Kasumi looked like she wanted to say something, as she was squirming on Naruto's lap, giving him a hard on. Kushina looked at her questioningly. "You wanted to ask something Kasumi-chan?"

She nodded a bit nervously. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you are planning on having kids anytime soon Kaa-chan? Seeing as you two have finally gotten together…"

Kushina seemed to think about it for a bit. She didn't have anything against having Naruto's kids, but pregnancy wasn't a very pleasant experience.

The Uzumaki bloodline regeneration did absolutely nothing to help with it. When your hands get cut off, you _can_ regenerate them with the bloodline, but that doesn't mean you will feel any less pain when they are cut.

The reason she was so weakened after the delivery was pretty simple, her bloodline kept healing her _during_ the delivery, making the process harder and even more painful, as the damage will be inflicted again because of the baby trying to get out, only to be healed repeatedly. The whole process consumed a lot of chakra as well.

Any Uzumaki female had a much higher probability of dying while giving birth because of this, reasons ranged from chakra exhaustion to inability to bear the unimaginable pain. This was one of the main reasons she wanted her daughters to wait till they are _sure_ they are ready.

' _Besides, right now it won't be safe to have kids, all these conflicts around us… the mother and baby both will be in danger…'_

Finally she sighed, "We used anti-pregnancy jutsu this time… I don't really think it will be right for any of us to get pregnant till we are all safe and things have settled down a bit. Maybe in a few years when there is no big risk of Konoha attacking us and we have a stable and safe place to live in…"

They all sat there in silence absorbing all the information. A few minutes later, Kushina started speaking. "Unless I am mistaken, this is a great development. But we also have something more to worry about.

Thanks to Jiraiya we now know we've been too relaxed. He got inside the compound, and now knows some of our secrets, like Naruto-koi's bloodline, about Hitomi-chan, as well as a few minor Uzumaki fūinjutsu techniques."

"What are we going to do about him Kaa-chan?"

They all frowned at that. Jiraiya had caught them with their pants down.

"Well, Naruto-koi's bloodline was going to be disclosed sooner or later, we can't keep it hidden forever. We shouldn't worry about it as he doesn't know too much about it – just that it is something like the rinnegan and possibly extremely powerful. That will help in driving some fear into people's heart.

But what worries me is that he knows Naruto is a half-demon now. If this gets out before we are out of here then the whole village will be after our heads. Can I trust you with this Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi looked nervous for a few moments before regaining her confidence. "Nothing is perfect Kaa-chan, but from what I can tell he should be in coma for at least six months even in intensive care - and that is without my sedatives.

We will be out of here in seven months at most; I'm going to put my best sedatives in him that will be undetectable by anyone except someone of Tsunade's caliber.

Those should keep him down for many years given the skill level of the medics here, but I am sure that Tsunade will be called upon sooner or later to heal him, as he is important to Konoha. If she tries she can counter my sedatives.

But they will all be busy till the chūnin exams, right? So they can't afford to pay way too much attention to him till the exams are over, and by that time we will be out of here."

Kushina nodded, while the plan had some flaws like Tsunade coming back sooner than expected, there wasn't much that could be done there. "I guess we will have to work with that here. If he does wake up and we are attacked, we need a backup plan."

Kasumi bit her lip nervously. She was still pretty shaken from the scolding she got earlier from Naruto about self-poisoning her chakra system, but nonetheless, this was important. "I think I might have a solution for that. If you all let me place some seals on each of you, I will be able to reverse summon you to my location. If I place one of my special seals outside the village, I will reverse summon you as soon as I teleport there – getting us all out safely."

Kushina smirked. "It's a good plan. But what's the fun in that Kasumi-chan? Since sooner or later Jiraiya will wake up and tell everyone about Naruto-koi's bloodline I think it will be best if we make Konoha fear us as much as possible."

Others raised their eyebrows at that, clearly interested in making Konoha suffer, but wary of any risks Kushina's plan was going to bring.

' _Hyūga are Konoha nin after all, and they are the ones that raped my Kaa-chan. As if that was not enough, they faked friendship with Uzushiogakure only to later abandon them when Kumo-Kiri-Iwa alliance attacked, in which Kaa-chan and all my friends and family died._

_Now I only have these few left with me, and even then Konoha has caused them so much pain and suffering.'_ Nina thought bitterly.

"I suggest that we show our strength through you three during the Chūnin exams, and then kill as many as possible during our escape. Of course, we won't risk being caught. If anything starts going wrong, Kasumi will use her escape plan to get us out of there, agreed?"

They all nodded in agreement. Kasumi and Natsumi hadn't yet made their first kills so Kushina made a mental note to get that out of the way during one of the missions. _'It wouldn't do if they freeze up during the invasion or the exams. OH wait, Naruto already killed a few hundred when he was six. That leaves Kasumi and Natsumi.'_

Naruto hummed in thought, he had been silent for most of the conversation as he didn't see anything wrong with their plans till now. "I assume you will be modifying the barrier seals soon enough Kaa-chan?"

At Kushina's nod he continued. "Good, we should leave the compound intact then, but shouldn't leave anything too important here either. If we are in a tight situation sometime in the future Kasumi can teleport us all here. No one would expect us to hide in Konoha of all places."

Kasumi grinned at her brother's devious plan, while Naruto continued. "I was wondering though, can I use some of my bloodline techniques?"

Kushina shook her head. "You don't need to hold back too much during the exams, but don't do anything too outrageous. Not before the finals Naruto-koi, as that will be the day we are leaving. We don't need trouble before that. You can do whatever you want once the finals start."

Naruto grinned. "I will make sure we give them something to remember us for when we leave."

The girls couldn't help but wonder what, but they didn't ask him. They knew what he was going to do of course, but not _how_ he was going to do it. Sometimes surprises are quite pleasant. Especially when they make your enemies suffer.

"I still can't believe I let Minato get his hands on Uzumaki archives… There were also some Jikūkan fūinjutsu techniques in one of the scrolls that had gone missing for a while… but I had found it later. I can't believe I never suspected Minato for it!"

Nina sighed. "He probably used them for developing Hiraishin no Jutsu. Don't worry about it though, he never taught it to anyone. But thankfully he left all the notes here."

Kasumi agreed. "Yeah, it was hard to redevelop everything from his notes, but the technique is admittedly useful."

That was one of the reasons those techniques were kept secret. Non-Uzumaki seal masters like Minato experimented with seals mostly in the wrong way, and the Uzumaki seals were too dangerous and powerful to be experimented with unless you have been taught all of their basics, which you weren't unless you were born an Uzumaki.

Obviously Minato had experimented with them. Fortunately nothing too bad happened from his experiments, and he even managed to develop a very powerful technique. He _was_ a genius after all. Thankfully he never taught those space time seals to Jiraiya, otherwise there would have been a 'Pervert Flash' roaming the elemental nations as well.

' _I can't believe they are taking everything so casually, and they even forgot about_ him _!'_ Natsumi thought in exasperation. "You know, we are forgetting one important detail in our plans."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is that Natsu-chan?"

"Orochimaru isn't going to let us waltz out of here. And he was _really_ interested in our bloodline if you don't remember."

Nina nodded. "He will surely make an attempt on Natsumi-chan. Naruto-kun and Kasumi-chan have a demon and yōki sealed in them respectively - which will probably complicate his bloodline research, while Kushina-chan and myself are too strong to be easy prey to capture – so Natsu-chan will be the most obvious target. What are we going to do about it?"

Kushina sighed. "As I said before, he will most likely make a move during the second part of the chūnin exams or the invasion day. We are going to get the fuck out of here on the invasion day so the highest risk would be during the second part of the exams.

He uses a special type of seal on his subordinates to ensure their loyalty to him. If I know the bastard well he will apply it on Natsumi-chan as well. We can't plan too far ahead but I think it would be great if we know what we are up against.

I was going to kidnap Mitarashi Anko, the only one with the cursed seal in this village. We can try to decipher it. That was why I told you all to be ready to leave for the mission today; I wouldn't have bothered with that for a D-rank mission, would I?"

Naruto smirked. "You are as clever as ever Kaa-chan."

Kushina laughed softly. "I hope none of you are uncomfortable with doing that, right?"

They all shook their heads; they didn't give a damn about what happens to anyone other than their family and friends, as most others hated them for no reason anyway.

"She is going to be an enemy later anyway, once we leave the village, if she dies during our observation that is one less enemy to deal with for us."

Kushina nodded. "I agree with you there Naruto-kun. But don't forget she's not really liked too much here due to the same seal. If we manage to remove that seal, she might even join us. We won't trust her of course, but her skills can be of good use, and she does have the snake summoning contract."

Naruto nodded at her, along with everyone else. "Our first priority during the second part will be to prevent Natsumi from receiving Orochimaru's seal. If that cannot be done I am sure that it won't be too hard for all us to remove it. Orochimaru might be a genius but seals aren't exactly his forte."

"Oh well, let's get going. We are already behind our schedule of doing missions, and we have a Tokubetsu Jōnin to kidnap too."

Naruto sighed as he bit one last time on Kasumi's neck, making her moan. The area where her life binding seal was visible was obviously extra sensitive, which made playing with her all the more fun now.

Kushina couldn't help but smile at them. While she might have become Naruto's lover as well, she knew that Naruto and Kasumi were special to each other; no one could really get in between them. But they had work to do now.

"Don't forget to bring Jiraiya with us Natsumi-chan." She said as they all got up to get ready to leave.

Nina got up to scout ahead and look for Anko while the others get rid of Jiraiya and get a few missions from the tower.

* * *

A few minutes later | Hokage Tower

* * *

"Come in."

In walked a five foot ten inch tall blond boy in standard ANBU outfit, but he was definitely not an ANBU as he didn't have a mask or a cloak, or any visible ANBU tattoo. On both his sides were two girls, one five feet four inches with long blond hair wearing short leather dress and a white shirt with black edges over it. The other one was five feet six inches tall, had long crimson hair that reached past her waist, and was wearing a one piece outfit that started from her neck and ended by the middle of her thighs.

Leading them was a woman that looked barely nineteen with long crimson hair that reached her knees, she was wearing standard black ANBU outfit without a cloak and a mask.

' _I knew that the Uzumaki live exceptionally long life, as Uzushiogakure was also called the 'Land of Longevity', but this is fucking ridiculous. Kushina seems to be getting younger with each passing day! She is supposed to be thirty now. Look at me, I look seventy, like I am supposed to! Why can't she just once do something like I expect? I don't like being surprised…'_ Sarutobi thought furiously, though no one could tell from outside, except Kushina.

"Ah, Team 11. So you all finally show up. I take it you three passed Kushina's test?" Sarutobi greeted with a smile.

"That they did, with flying colors. I am certain they will make it to Chūnin in this exam." Kushina declared proudly. She needed to keep a facade up in front of the Hokage. He didn't need to know about her goals, so she had to mislead him. It would be best if he thought she was only thinking about making them as strong as possible, and try to shoot them up through the ranks.

The truth though, was that she didn't think anything about ninja ranks at all. What is the difference in being a chūnin or ANBU if you are going to go missing-nin in six months anyway?

"Ah, that is nice to hear, this means you are going to enroll them in the chūnin exams Kushina-chan, ne?" he warmly added.

' _At least something good will happen, all the spectators will watch how powerful these genin are and our missions income will increase.'_

Of course Sarutobi didn't know exactly how powerful each of them was, like he would have preferred – but he was pretty sure Kushina had done a good job raising them when it came to fighting ability.

He didn't like Kushina at all, especially after she left ANBU and became an elite jōnin to teach her kids. _'Fucking S-rank missions are getting piled up and I have to send entire teams for things she had been handling alone!'_

Indeed, the number of S-rank missions Konoha was getting was simply mind boggling. Everyone preferred to get important tasks that could be counted as S-rank to be done by Konoha.

It was because almost every S-rank mission was taken up by Kushina, who did it perfectly and quickly, completely satisfying the customer. But after Kushina had resigned from her ANBU position did the council understand her importance.

The number of S-rank missions they were getting remained the same as the customers didn't know or care that Kushina had stopped working and expected their job to be done the same way as Konoha had been doing all this time – efficient and perfect.

Much to their disappointment though, even when Konoha sent entire ANBU squads – they were slower, messier and less efficient.

This was leading to a constant decline in village's income that they got from S-rank missions, as well as their reputation being spoiled. Not to mention sending out many high level ninja for those missions instead of just Kushina weakened their defensive capabilities greatly.

' _But that's okay,'_ thought Sarutobi _'It's not like we are going to be invaded during the chūnin exams or anything, all the villages know Konoha is too strong at the moment._

_And I was going to get rid of Kushina after the chūnin exams anyway, so I will have to accept a few drawbacks. I still have to figure out the best way to kill her though…_

_I wish Itachi didn't disobey me and leave Sasuke alive. Mikoto was unavoidable as she wasn't in the Uchiha compound then. Still, had he not done what he did, he would still have been a loyal ANBU. He would have been a great help in eliminating Kushina…_

_Oh, Minato, if only you could see how your wife turned out to be, you would have been so disappointed… Poisoning her children to believe that they don't need to die for Konoha, extinguishing their will of fire, how horrible… I hope you forgive me for killing her, but it has to be done for the good of the village…'_

Sarutobi knew that his successor would have made the same decision in his place, as the village comes above family or anyone. If Minato had to, he would have sacrificed his wife and children faster than most could blink.

Sandaime couldn't have been more proud of choosing Minato as the fourth; he had the will of fire shining brightly within him. When the question of who the child for sealing should be had come, he didn't hesitate at all to snatch Naruto and Kasumi from Kushina, and didn't let his wife's sobbing for mercy dither his judgment.

If Kushina had been strong enough to try and interrupt the procedure after her delivery, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her either. A Hokage can't let a single women lead to the downfall of an entire village after all.

Kushina's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Yes, I will enroll them. But for now we would like to request a few missions for ourselves to perform." She responded calmly. She didn't need to be too friendly to him either, or he will start suspecting something.

' _What were we talking about again? Oh yes, chūnin exams… I must be growing old… unlike Kushina'_ his eyes narrowed. _'Her bloodline? That seems like a plausible explanation, maybe her regeneration got to a level where she can stop aging? Or she is trying to do something disgusting like my student Orochimaru?'_

He mentally sneered at the thought of someone experimenting on the innocent villagers. _'That is another risk I will eliminate when I get rid of her. Orochimaru was such a big mistake I made… I hope I can fix it someday…'_

"By all means, you all are the last to arrive today so we only have four left. You can choose between painting a fence, capturing Tora, picking out some weeds and babysitting. Which one do you want?" he asked switching back to his bored tone. He had to do this the whole day, and it was _not_ fun.

"We want all four of them."

Sandaime shrugged. "Sure, be sure to get to the baby sitting on time, you can do the rest three at your disposal but they must be done within two days." He handed Kushina the four scrolls, not expecting to see them again for two days.

"You brought the scroll Natsumi-chan?" Kushina asked, confusing the Hokage about what they were talking of.

"Yeah, it was right here… I am sure I put it somewhere here…" Natsumi spoke as she started searching her dress for the scroll in confusion. She _did_ put it _somewhere_ in there.

Kushina sighed as she started feeling her up for the scroll. She was wearing a short leather dress with a small white jacked on top and long leather boots that reached up to her thighs. Even though there wasn't much space to lose the scroll, the scroll itself was easy to lose or hide due to its small size.

Iruka, who had been silent during the whole conversation passed out from a nosebleed as he saw Kushina's hands roam up and down Natsumi's body.

The Hokage himself got a rosy blush on his face as he observed _very_ carefully; completely ignorant of the increasing glare Naruto was sending his way. His hand was repeatedly twitching as he felt _really_ tempted to do to Sandaime what he did to Jiraiya.

' _No, don't do it Naruto-kun. We don't want to give up our secrets before the right time!'_

He calmed himself a bit on Hitomi's advice, but still. The old man better stop ogling his sister soon or he was going to pay!

"Ah, found it!" Kushina grinned in victory, holding up something that looked very much like Asuma's cigarette, only smaller.

Kasumi had taken it upon herself to create scrolls the size of matchsticks as she thought it would be nice to be able to carry many of them in ordinary pockets, unlike regular scrolls which are much larger and need special slots to carry them comfortably.

But they needed to make some custom garments soon; the scroll losing problem was becoming a nuisance. Stacking that thought away for later, Kushina turned towards Sandaime, who was looking at the small object in confusion.

She channeled some chakra into the scroll, and it poofed into a bigger scroll.

' _Nice trick'_ Sandaime thought _'Once Kushina is removed I am sure the children will become loyal to the village with nowhere else to go, this will make Konoha ninja's carrying capacity much more efficient, I am sure they will share this technique with the village…'_

Kushina unrolled the scroll. "Kai."

In a puff of smoke, Jiraiya appeared in Hokage's office, unconscious of course, with blood still leaking out of his nose. Even though his balls were crushed, you could see his erection if you look carefully enough, and for ninja it was rather easy to notice such small things as they were trained for it.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"He was peeping on us at the hot springs." Kasumi replied.

Sarutobi sighed tiredly at that. _'Couldn't I have had ONE decent student? Is it too much to ask? This is my only loyal student and look at him! What did I do to deserve this?'_

It was regular behavior for Jiraiya, so he didn't think much of it. Except for one thing… _'If he was peeping on them in the hot springs that means he knows how to get through that damned barrier Kushina has around that compound. I will need to talk it out of him once he wakes up…'_

"I apologize for my student's behavior, it won't happen again. But you know how he is Kushina-chan…" He apologetically stated.

"You better; if he tries anything like that again we won't return him to you alive." Kushina glared.

Sarutobi frowned. "I know he doesn't have the best habits, but that won't be a good enough reason to kill him, you will be punished accordingly if he dies by your hand, do I make myself clear?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the old leader. "Then make sure he doesn't do anything like that again and stays out of my way. I will try not to kill him."

Sarutobi rubbed his temple as he felt another headache coming. _'What was Jiraiya here for anyway? He only sends reports through his summons for regular things, for him to come here personally it must have been something big._

_And now I don't know what it was thanks to Kushina… bitch… I guess I will have to wait till Jiraiya wakes up… he needs to be taken to hospital from the looks of it.'_

"You are all dismissed." He finally stated with barely restrained anger as he continued to eye Jiraiya. _'Not being able to get whatever information Jiraiya brought on time might cost us, this is not good…'_

* * *

Outside the Hokage Tower

* * *

The group arrived outside the Hokage tower to be greeted by Nina. "Hi Nina-san! Did you find her?" Naruto asked.

Nina nodded. "Yes, Naruto-kun. She is currently having a meal at the nearby dango restaurant with Jōnin Kurenai Yūhi."

They all looked at Kushina for further instructions. "Well," she started "it looks like the fire lord's wife lost Tora in the area between here and the dango restaurant. We will pick the cat up and seal it in a scroll and then proceed with our plan."

Others nodded as Nina proceeded to look for the cat with her byakugan.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Thanks to Nina's wide range of view the Uzumaki had no trouble in finding the cat at all, but Kushina knew it will take a few minutes to subdue the cat, she had heard how annoying lady Shijimi's cat was.

They were all pretty surprised, except Kasumi, when the cat just ran straight at them instead of running away, and showed no resistance when Kasumi picked her up.

Nina wasn't all that surprised, as she didn't know Tora's real nature, but still pets weren't supposed to trust strangers like that.

Kasumi sighed at Kushina's bewildered look. "Kaa-chan, I think she trusts me because of the yōki I contain…" as she said this, the cat jumped from her arms to Naruto's head.

"Hey, get off me! You are ruining my hair style!"

Natsumi giggled. "You don't _have_ a hair style Naruto-kun, it is all messy and spiky sticking out in all directions, and I don't think you were ever introduced to a comb."

Naruto glared at his sister. "Just because I don't have it doesn't mean she can just ruin it!"

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't even make any sense Naruto-kun…"

Meanwhile Tora had curled up in a ball on Naruto's head and was taking a short nap, she could sense this entity was very powerful, and he was also of the same nature as her, a demon.

Kasumi tapped her chin in thought. "It trusts me as well; maybe it has something to do with Hitomi-chan's chakra? Now that I think about it, Tora _did_ use demonic chakra when she was fighting Kiba."

Other Uzumaki were fairly surprised.

' _That is a minor cat demon, Naruto-kun. Sometimes due to certain dimensional rifts here and there even low level creatures from demonic and celestial realms can enter the human realm. Of course the higher level ones such as the deities can do that as they will. I suppose this one escaped her realm by chance or was brought here by some major demon._

_Either way since she senses my presence and your own half-demon status she feels safer around her own kind than the humans. Or that is my theory anyway…'_

Naruto sighed. The cat wasn't going to get off his head, and if he tried to pry her off then there was a chance he will lose a good bit of his hair in the process.

"Let's go get our major plan done. We will get this done later." He said in a defeated tone.

Others shrugged and started to follow Nina as she led them to the restaurant.

Kushina was still suspicious of Sarutobi's behavior when they were in Hokage office. He was letting his serious nature show more around her, but why? He wasn't acting like the kind old man he always does; he would only do that if it didn't matter anymore.

' _What does it mean if it doesn't matter anymore if I see through his mask or not?'_ she thought for a while. _'There is a chance he thinks he can get rid of me, so it won't matter if I know about his real intentions or not, fool. Orochimaru will probably kill him during the invasion, or die trying. I will get rid of one of my major enemies without even lifting a finger, and I can kill the other one easily later. Kukukuku…'_

"Stop your evil chuckling Kaa-chan, Anko will hear you." Kasumi said in a hushed voice.

That was when Kushina realized that during her deep thinking she had been following the Uzumaki siblings around, who were following Nina – who was in turn leading them to Mitarashi Anko.

They were currently on the rooftop of the building opposite to the dango restaurant where their target was eating dango and drinking sake.

"What now?" Nina asked.

"Huh?"

"You had a plan when you said you were going to kidnap her, right Kushina-chan?" Nina said in an irritated voice.

"Oh… I never worked out the details like that. My plan was to wait till she is alone and then grab her." Kushina stated simply. _'Actually my plan was to see if my children can form a good plan by themselves or not, but they don't need to know that. I will interfere if they fuck up.'_

Everyone else's eyebrow twitched. "We need a _real_ plan. Like how to get her away from others."

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Anko was having a good day. Well, as good as she can have in Konoha. She was still the 'snake slut' after all, but she had friends and precious people in the village who loved her too, so she was sort of happy.

"So, how is your little boy toy doing?" she asked Kurenai in her usual playful tone.

"Huh? W-who are you talking about! You know I'm single…" Kurenai stuttered.

"Aw come on! Aren't I like your best friend? You can tell me _all_ about it, and you should know who I am talking about…." She whispered with a smirk.

"Me and Asuma are just friends!" Kurenai glared at the snake mistress.

Anko grinned. "See? That's what I'm talking about; I never even mentioned his name."

Kurenai's face turned red like her eyes. "If you tell _anyone_ about this…" she started dangerously.

"Hey is that a fucking cat eating _my_ dango?" Anko suddenly spoke, interrupting Kurenai mid threat.

Kurenai looked down back at their table, and indeed there was a brown cat with five pale stripes on her head and a red ribbon on her right ear chewing on Anko's dango, completely unaware of the impending doom that was going to be brought on her.

"That was my dango!" Anko yelled furiously. The poor cat looked up with her innocent black eyes, and then started hopping away with one of Anko's dango sticks in her little mouth.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing taking my dango! Give it back here you little thief!" Anko started rushing after the cat as Kurenai shook her head. "That is so like Anko, she will probably kill the poor cat for taking her dango… Oh well, I have a date later with Asuma soon anyway, so I better get going…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later

* * *

' _That fuking cat, how can it run so fast?'_

She had been following the cat around for quite a while now, unbelievably enough the cat was able to keep up with her speed. _'That isn't supposed to be possible…'_

She knew that it was probably a ninja trying to trap her away from the general populace. It wasn't anything new really, genin and chūnin who had heard of Orochimaru often tried to do stuff like this – only once, before they stopped, then they knew not to mess with the 'crazy snake bitch' after she was done with those newbie's.

Anko sighed as she continued chasing. _'More brats to teach lesson today… I hope that their trap is at least worth all this time I am wasting chasing the fucking cat around._

_And I have to make them pay for my dango!'_

Finally the cat stopped running. Anko was confused, she had been expecting it to try and lead her to more dense or isolated areas, not in front of a huge ass compound where the Uzumaki lived. Those people just didn't give a shit if she was Orochimaru's ex-apprentice or not, she had seen the disinterested looks of the girls of that family. She doubted they even knew who she was, it couldn't be that they are the ones after her, could it?

The cat then grinned evilly at Anko, sending shivers down her spine. "Damn, you sure know how to make people nervous, for a cat. Perhaps I will make you my pet after we are done with this." She laughed like nothing was wrong.

But inwardly she was getting nervous. She knew of the Uzumaki clan head, Uzumaki Kushina. She might be considered crazy by others, but she knew if she had to fight Kushina then the best chance she had was to escape and let the Hokage know about this, and even that was pretty slim to happen.

' _Shit, I hope it's not her… I can handle the brats, but the older ones are out of my league right now.'_

She knew about Nina too, who wasn't even a Konoha ninja. But that didn't make Anko underestimate her, she knew that Nina had beaten the Hyūga clan head and Hoheto in a two on one fight, and Hoheto was a Jōnin.

She sensed herself becoming surrounded and cursed herself for her recklessness. But honestly she hadn't been expecting ninja of a higher level than her to be doing this, and inside Konoha. To take so much risk simply for the sake of killing her, why anyone would do that was beyond her comprehension.

Completely determined to fight perhaps the toughest battle of her life, Anko shifted into her serpent style defensive stance. She wasn't going to be taken down easily.

She didn't have big enough chakra reserves to be able to shunshin all the way to the Hokage tower, so she had to use her physical speed aided a bit by her chakra and evading skills to get there. But she could do it. She _had to_ do it.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Tell me if you liked this in your review!


	15. Obstinate Ordeal

Greetings my faithful readers!

Or at least I hope you are faithful, most of you are, right? Right? Wait... don't answer that.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Obstinate Ordeal**

* * *

Outside the Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Kushina watched from her hidden position as Anko slid into a defensive taijutsu stance. They had led the snake mistress right in front of the compound and now they had two possible options. First and easiest one was to knock her out quickly without giving her a chance to fight. Kushina would have preferred this, but she wanted to see how well Naruto was going to handle a Konoha jōnin. That didn't mean they were going to take any excessive risk though.

Being a seal mistress that specializes in kekkei fūinjutsu, Kushina had almost no difficulty in erecting a privacy barrier around half kilometer wide outside the perimeter walls of the compound for a day. This way any and all chakra spikes that result from the battle will be contained within the barrier.

Another good thing was that anyone outside the barrier couldn't see what was happening inside of it – as it displayed the permanent scenery of the time that the barrier was erected.

In other words, Kushina and others will be waiting in the sidelines to prevent Anko from escaping, and maybe interfering if things start to get too rough for Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto himself will engage Anko in a battle and render her unconscious.

Anko watched as a boy around eighteen years in age approached her, he was quite handsome, but that didn't shake Anko as she knew he was after her head. She was impressed by him though, as he had been able to conceal his location from her, a Jōnin – even though she had known he was there, she didn't know _where._

"Well well well, look what I have here," she smirked, "have you been trying to catch me so that we can do _something_?..." she used her usual seductive voice in an attempt to catch him off guard.

Naruto himself was caught a bit off guard at her attempt to seduce him. "You do know that you are probably going to _die_ , right?"

Anko giggled. "Aw, you won't be _that_ rough with me, will you cutie? You didn't even need to go through all this trouble to get me here, you could have just asked." She mocked in a playful tone.

Naruto grinned and shook his head; she didn't know how much she was pissing off some people with her words. "That's enough talk… let's see what a Tokubetsu Jōnin of the leaf is truly capable of!"

Anko had been trying to stall time by talking with the young Uzumaki, but unfortunately he didn't want to give her that time. _'Fuck, I didn't figure out where others are at yet!'_

She wasn't a tracker type ninja, so it wasn't easy for her to be able to do that, additionally the blond's accomplices seemed to be well hidden. ' _I can't make an effective escape plan unless I know their positions. Running around like a headless chicken won't help, so maybe I should just throw around powerful jutsu and hope people come to investigate the chakra spikes, if only to watch a fight. That will at least make the Hokage aware of what these people tried._

 _Not to mention the Hokage might be seeing this through his crystal ball, and thus the help might be on their way. I just need to hold out as long as I can, and escape if and when I can get the chance!'_ she thought furiously.

She was completely unaware of the barrier that currently surrounded her, or she would have known that the Hokage's crystal ball couldn't view anything within the barrier. That was why the Hokage was even more wary of Kushina and her family; he didn't have any idea what they were truly capable of.

' _But why did he come out alone? Maybe the others are brats too and the older ones are not involved...Well, that's a relief. Too bad, he was sexy too, it seems I will need to kill him to get out of here. But…'_ she smirked. _'if I catch him alive we're going to have fun~…'_ she licked her lips.

Naruto decided to wait for Anko to come at him as his ability to predict movements gave him a distinct advantage when he started off in defensive. Moreover, he had noticed Anko's taijutsu stance shift from defensive to offensive when he had shown himself. That meant that the jōnin intended to take the lead.

As he had predicted, Anko dashed towards Naruto, who stood his ground. His dōjutsu was permanently activated, but still he decided to concentrate some extra chakra towards his eyes to be able to predict and counter Anko's movements better.

Anko started out with fast and precise strikes that her hebi style offered. The first strike came towards Naruto's shoulder blade, which he intercepted much like the hyūga's jūken. ' _Her strikes are too fast and concentrated to block, or they might damage my arms.'_ He made a mental note to not block her attacks and rather deflect them.

Anko shifted into an advanced hebi stance then, and soon enough she was a blur. _'So skilled… there are few who can hold ground against me in Konoha when it comes to taijutsu. Maybe Gai, Kakashi and some of the ANBU, but definitely most jōnin would be struggling to keep up by now.'_

She delivered strike after strike at Naruto's body with flexibility and precision of a snake, and just as deadly. Every single was aimed at critical areas of Naruto's anatomy, one hit and he would be handicapped for the rest of the fight, if he was a normal person.

But Naruto was not stupid, he knew what would happen if he let her hit him, so he deflected all her blows, though Anko's speed was only increasing as he found himself pushed to his limits. She was baffled that the boy was able to predict all her movements, but it didn't stop her from trying. _'God damn this guy… he's starting to annoy me.'_

Within a minute, his eye caught a strike that he had no chance of deflecting, so he jumped back away from Anko. ' _I am still much below her level in taijutsu…she could have overwhelmed me within a few more moments. But thanks to my dōjutsu I can easily predict where she will strike, and act accordingly. Still, no use taking chances.'_

Kushina and others watched everything closely, ready to interfere at a moment's notice. They were not samurai, so they didn't care if it would be fair to gang up on the kunoichi or not. And they _were_ kidnapping her, which wasn't really the most honorable thing either.

But Kushina wanted Naruto to be able to test his limit against an opponent who is not his family, and thus is willing to harm him. While they didn't pull their punches on each other in training, a real battle against a powerful _enemy_ was a different experience that all of them needed.

She could have sent Natsumi or Kasumi as well, but they had already decided on Naruto by logically weighing all their options.

* * *

Three voices shouted simultaneously. "Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Kasumi and Natsumi both had paper, while Naruto had scissors.

* * *

Her attention snapped back to the arena as Naruto jumped back to avoid lethal strike. Naruto was already in the middle of forming hand seals at a fast pace to perform an advanced suiton ninjutsu.

" **Sen'eijashu**!" [Hidden Shadow Snake Hands]

Naruto cursed mentally but didn't get much time to think as the poisonous snakes were advancing at him at lightning fast speeds. Had he been able to complete his technique, the jōnin would have been severely weakened, or completely out of the fight. But her speed of initiating the technique was impressive enough to catch him off guard.

Usually Anko used this technique to restrain people, but she was not taking any chances now, so she had instructed the snakes to inject lethal poison into Naruto's bloodstream. She smirked, but it was wiped off just as soon.

 _'Too late to block or dodge now… No choice then.'_ " **Amaterasu**!" [Goddess of Sun]

The snakes didn't even feel the pain as they were incinerated as soon as the black fire touched them. Anko sprung out of the way of the black flames, staring wide eyed. "What the fuck is that jutsu?" she demanded.

Naruto frowned, he hadn't planned on using any bloodline techniques during his battle, but he had been forced to do so. Moreover, his lenses had stopped concealing his dōjutsu as soon as he used Amaterasu. He didn't have good enough control to keep them active and use advanced techniques at the same time. ' _Oh well, that just means Anko got her one way ticket to hell._

_There is no harm in telling her, but why should I? Who knows what weakness she might find from my explanation?'_

Kushina smirked as Naruto ignored Anko's demand. She had drilled into Naruto's head how most shinobi were foolish enough to boast how their techniques worked to their opponents – which led to their downfall. None of them would ever do so as it just didn't make any sense and was a waste of time.

Anko glared at Naruto as he remained silent. "Fine, have it your way."

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Naruto's now revealed dōjutsu. _'It seems they have been hiding more than what I thought. I wonder what else he has up his sleeve. But I haven't heard of Uzumaki having a dōjutsu, they must have been hiding it pretty damn well…_

_Which one is it though? Out of the three great dōjutsu, it is not Sharingan, definitely not the Byakugan…'_

Then her eyes widened. _'There is… n-no way the Uzumaki had the Rinnegan all along and no one knew! It was supposed to be a myth!'_

She started going through hand seals that were very familiar to Naruto as she grit her teeth is desperation. " **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!"

A giant snake appeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto smirked, he knew that most people who knew summoning almost always used their summons in critical battles, but he had the perfect way to counter that.

" **Kanashibari no Jutsu**!" [Temporary Body Paralysis Technique]

The snake froze in its place. Naruto wasted no time as he charged forward, which caused Anko to raise an eyebrow. _'What is he, going to punch a huge snake to death? Within seconds it will be free from the paralysis.'_

She was going to mock him for it, but her words died in her throat as Naruto took out the Ryūjin from the dragon seal on his right arm, which also worked as a storage seal for his sword. She noticed that the tattoo seemed eerily similar to a summoning tattoo. _'A Dragon Summoner? And what does twenty four mean?'_

" **Shūryū**!" [Dragon Strike] He slashed the Ryūjin vertically downwards towards the snake. A red-black translucent dragon came out of the sword and headed straight towards the snake.

" **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!** " [Earth Style: Terra Shield]

As Anko finished her jutsu a wall of earth rose in between her summon and the dragon. The dragon was not extremely fast, and a ninja could have easily dodged it. But her summon was large and paralyzed.

She expected the dragon to blow up the wall and the attack to be stopped there, but to her surprise the dragon passed right through the wall, without disturbing a single dust particle.

Naruto meanwhile raced towards the snake himself, which Anko noticed and jumped down to intercept him. Taking out a kunai, she engaged him, or tried to.

Anko was shocked when the boy's sword passed through her kunai like it wasn't even there. But she could tell that her Kunai was cut, unfortunately, with nothing to intercept his sword with, and not expecting her kunai to be cut through, Anko received a deep wound diagonally across her chest.

"Arghh!" she cried in pain. But before she could comprehend what was happening she heard Naruto's voice again.

" **Mokuton: Rasengan**!"

Naruto slammed the extremely weakened version of his technique in Anko's gut. He had only put the rotation of the rasengan up to level two and added the wood element in minimum quantities.

The effect was instantaneous. Anko felt all the pain in her body leave as she relaxed, feeling strangely safe and at peace even as she was being thrown backwards. Suddenly, a tree grew in Anko's path, in which she slammed, and vines started to sprout from below her feet and wrapped around her entire body to the tree, completely restraining her.

Naruto sighed as he realized that Anko had successfully delayed him enough to make his soul dragon dissipate. _'There go another three souls!'_

Before he could start moving however, the Anko inside his vine prison dissolved into mud, revealing itself as a clone.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he found himself strapped in place by ninja wires. " **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**!" [Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu]

The flames moved at alarming speeds through the wire towards Naruto, who closed his eyes waiting for the impact, a horrified expression on his face.

Anko smirked seeing this; the brat wasn't so tough after all. Before her flames could incinerate him though, the boy started to grin, unsettling Anko a bit. " **Fūjutsu Kyūin**!" [Blocking Technique Absorption Seal]

Anko gaped as all her flames were sucked in the boy's eyes, as her technique ended; she noticed there was not a single wire strapped around the boy, and a log was trapped where the boy was supposed to be.

"H-how?" she whispered. She understood the replacement, but he just _absorbed_ her attack!

Naruto just grinned. " **Suiton: Hahonryū**!" [Water Release: Destruction Torrent, B-rank]

A vortex of water formed in Naruto's hand and raced towards Anko, who didn't waste any time in dodging. "You are just wasting your chakra this way." She smirked, trying to hide her unease around the boy.

He didn't seem worried about facing her at all, and till now he had been able to counter all her moves easily, except taijutsu, which she couldn't engage in as he was keeping her at a distance. Plus she had nothing to stop that sword with, it was too risky.

Even if she did win, there was no guarantee that she could beat the others that are waiting for her to finish with the brat. Deciding on a particularly risky strategy, she sighed and went through the hand seals for her jutsu. _'I guess this is it…'_

Naruto could have stopped her, but this was the first jutsu that he didn't already know and could perform that Anko was, oh so graciously, letting him copy.

" **Katon: Zukokku**!" [Fire Release: Intense Pain, A-rank]

Naruto whistled as a huge burst of fire engulfed the area around Anko, which then transformed into an enormous fireball that looked about ready to blow up. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he realized what Anko was trying to do. "Shit, if she lets that sphere of fire blow up so close to her she will kill herself!"

He watched in anger as the entire area was set aflame, sighing he activated his defense against those flames. " **Fūjutsu Kyūin**!"

The flames around him started to get sucked into his palms, as unlike last time they were free, so the suction was faster, but the flames would already have incinerated Anko by now. He felt a little bit of worry for others too, as they were within the blast radius, but knew they could defend themselves.

He sighed in relief as he saw water materializing out of thin air and drowning out the flames. Looking around he noticed that all the trees that used to be there were gone, reduced to ashes, the flames had stopped at the compound walls due to the protective barrier.

Natsumi, Kushina and Nina were surrounded by thick spheres of water, while Kasumi was nowhere to be found.

He frowned, and then he noticed that there was still someone standing where Anko was supposed to be. Being smart enough to understand what happened, he smirked.

Anko grunted in pain from exhaustion. "Shit, this bitch appeared out of nowhere with a red flash! How could she… can it be? The…H-Hiraishin?" she whispered to herself. She was surrounded by a dome of water as well. She jumped away from Kasumi as she was blasted with her killing intent.

"You bitch! What were you trying to do with that!"

Before Anko could realize what was happening, thanks to all the exhaustion and pain, Kasumi had backhanded her with enough force to send her sprawling along the ground. Anko grunted in pain, but couldn't defend himself. The fight with Naruto had taken everything she had, and she had no power left.

Kasumi didn't seem satisfied and spun on her left heel, swinging her right leg horizontally in Anko's direction.

Anko's eyes once again widened as an extremely sharp blade of water materialized from the arc formed by Kasumi's right heel and moved at her with blinding speeds. It was aimed at her legs, but she shifted just in time to make it aimed at her neck.

Then she closed her eyes waiting for the pain. It was her plan anyway, to not let her kidnappers get whatever they wanted – which was why she had more or less committed suicide with the last move.

Before the blade could cut her to pieces though, Nina appeared in front of her with a shunshin. " **Kaiten**!"

Anko also felt someone grab her and move her out of the way. She looked up to see Naruto had grabbed her hand and moved her out of the way.

Meanwhile, Kushina had appeared right behind Kasumi. "Stop it Kasumi-chan, she had no chance of killing Naruto, and you know that too."

Kasumi gritted her teeth in anger, "What if Onii-chan didn't know that absorption technique?"

Kushina sighed. "Control yourself Kasumi-chan, remember she is useless for us if she is dead. And Naruto could have finished this fight within seconds if he didn't have to capture her alive."

Kasumi was still not satisfied, but kept her mouth shut. She knew that Naruto was only playing with Anko the whole time, but couldn't help but get worried when Anko had let loose such a powerful fire attack.

Unknown to everyone else, Anko had used this time to concentrate and mold the last of her chakra in her final technique. She smiled victoriously as she grabbed Naruto's hand and formed a single hand seal.

" **Sōjasōsai no Jutsu**!" [Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique]

Two snakes emerged from Anko's sleeve to bite them both and complete the ritual, but they never managed to sink their fangs.

Naruto just shook his head at the Jōnin's foolishness. Nina had been able to see Anko molding chakra for a jutsu even behind her back, thanks to her all round vision, and had given Naruto a discreet signal; not that Naruto hadn't sensed the chakra being channeled in the first place.

" **Shinra Tensei**!"

Anko was blasted back by the force, most of her bones in fragments now and an imaginable amount of pain racking her body. She was caught in midair by Natsumi, who huffed as she put down the now unconscious but still trembling Anko. "You all know that _I_ will have to heal her, and she looks like she went through a paper shredder, multiple times."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to, but she just wouldn't stop. On a positive note Kasumi didn't chop her legs off, right?"

Kasumi blushed in embarrassment as Natsumi's eyebrow twitched. "Well she is lucky she didn't, as we don't know how stressful the seal's modification or removal process is going to be."

Nina nodded in agreement with Natsumi. "Yes, we don't want our only chance at confirming a counter for that seal to be gone just like that. We don't want Natsumi to be put in danger by using a possibly fatal seal."

Kasumi paled as she realized the effects of what could have happened had she hit. _'Note to self: Control emotions better.'_

Kushina just sighed as she approached Naruto. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Naruto snorted as he summarized the _battle_. "She was better than me at taijutsu – unless I started using Tozi which would have increased my speed and strength, but other than that it wasn't that tough. I did get an A-rank fire technique for us though. I had her playing in my hand the whole time.

When she had replaced herself with a mud clone on getting hit by my Mokuton Rasengan I was able to detect earth natured chakra thanks to my Yogengan. But I didn't want to give her a clue that I can do that, and it was funny to see her getting all hopeful thinking she can get away.

But still, I got too careless when I allowed her to get too far away. I was way out of range to stop her from suicide if it wasn't for Kasumi. I never expected her to try something like that."

Kushina frowned but nodded. "You should be careful with suicide moves Naruto-koi. They are the most dangerous things an enemy can throw at you. Remember, even Hitomi-chan got sealed by a suicide move, you are no different."

Naruto frowned in thought. "I guess so; I'll have to be more careful from now on."

Kushina smiled and nodded at him. "Sure, Naru-koi. Now that the show is over, let's get inside. But before that I want all of you, except Nina to send three Kage bunshins for each of our D-rank chores."

They did so, and proceeded to take Anko inside the compound. The Kage Bunshins were more than capable of completing all the chores as they didn't really involve the risks of getting hit and dispelling.

Of course they will still get a headache from the memories of the baby sitting mission, but it was better than having to do it themselves.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Naruto was deep in thought as he considered the consequences of what Hitomi had told him about the changes that his Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin was making.

The technique perfection of Yogengan was now supposed to take less chakra than before, which was the one of the best things he could have hoped for. But still, if he wanted to use something in battle situations, the waste of chakra was unacceptable. So he will have to manually master as many of his techniques as possible. He had tested this theory by trying to make a mokuton rasengan during the fight with Anko, which somewhat worked.

Then his already decent regeneration was supposed to get a boost. His aging was already frozen thanks to his partial demonification, but now he could increase or decrease his age gradually with chakra. His blood didn't seem to have any healing properties though.

Another thing that was bothering him was the fact that Anko could have beaten him in a taijutsu only match, unless he used Tozi to help with his speed and strength. His form and style were perfect, but he just didn't have the experience of a Jōnin like Anko. _'I guess that's one of the things there is no shortcut for. Oh well, I will get experience eventually.'_

He shook his head to clear it, and then proceeded to add the newly acquired A-rank Katon technique to Uzumaki library. Their collection was already very extensive, containing more fūinjutsu scrolls than all of the elemental nations combined, and enough ninjutsu to make any great village green with envy. Kushina had spent a lot of time adding as many jutsu as possible to the library, and Nina had contributed greatly to the fūinjutsu archives.

As it was right now, they were going to study Anko's seal. Since all of them were proficient in fūinjutsu, they didn't think there would be anything they couldn't understand in Orochimaru's seal. The cursed seal was said to have no cure, but the fact was, as far as they knew - no seal master had tried to break it yet.

There weren't that many seal masters to begin with, and Konoha's only seal master Jiraiya was way too busy with peeping and spying to ever get the time to properly study the cursed seal.

The Uzumaki on the other hand were specialized in different forms of fūinjutsu; Nina specialized in chakra henkan ayatsuri(change and manipulation) fūinjutsu, Kushina specialized in kekkei(barrier) fūinjutsu, Kasumi specialized in jikūkan(space-time) fūinjutsu, Natsumi in iryō(medical) fūinjutsu while Naruto himself was adept at kenka(combat) fūinjutsu.

With all of them together, there was no way that there was a seal that could be made by Orochimaru, who wasn't even a seal master – that they can't decipher.

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

"That was a pretty impressive piece of work for someone who isn't even supposed to be a seal master?"

Kushina couldn't help but agree with her. "I know, either Orochimaru has been hiding a lot of skill, or he has someone who is as good as us in fūinjutsu on his side."

Naruto frowned. "Either is not a good news for us, is it? We will need to be much more careful."

All of them nodded in agreement with him. They had been working on a counter seal for a few hours, quite frankly it shouldn't have taken this long for five Uzumaki to counter a single seal, but this one seemed exceptionally well made.

The design was intriguing for them. The seal functioned in many parts, much like the shiki fūjin, which had 'fail safe kill switch', 'restrain', 'lock' and 'absorb' parts; the cursed seal had four parts as well.

The first part contained a special enzyme that they couldn't quite place the origin of. From what Natsumi had been able to understand, said enzyme 'corrupted' its host's chakra and mind, making the mind weaker and chakra more potent. Another notable effect was it enabled the user to have an advanced regeneration very much like the Uzumaki bloodline, as well as a soul shift.

Hitomi had described soul shift as basically changing your current body into the representation of your soul. Normally this would have no bad effect on a sane human, but those with the cursed seal tend to have a twisted mind, thus becoming something that would look similar to twisted monsters.

In case of demons, the soul shift was what led to their demon forms. Kyūbi had a foxy personality, mischievous, cunning and smart. At the same time she was strong and swift, hence a fox was what she would think of herself as.

Sanbi was calm, gentle and quite, preferred to be left alone and doze off, hence she was a turtle, and so on… Why Shukaku was a crazy ass desert raccoon dog was beyond Kyūbi's understanding, so she refused to answer that question.

The second part was an absorption seal that absorbed the user's chakra constantly, making it so that he only had half of his reserves at his disposal most of the time. This chakra was then corrupted by the enzyme, thus making it much more potent.

Whenever a cursed seal user would activate his seal – he would instantly feel four times more powerful than what he usually does thanks to the remaining half of his own chakra that was stolen by the seal, albeit three times more potent than before returned to him.

This made the seal addictive to the user, as well as making them believe that they were somehow becoming much stronger whenever the seal was in use – which in a way was true.

The more dangerous part of the seal was where the user activates what could be considered as level two of this seal, which will let the strange enzyme flow through the user's body giving them advanced regeneration which when mixed with their high cursed seal reserves would work beyond what even the Uzumaki regeneration offered. This had shocked them greatly to say the least, but still they couldn't deny the truth.

Again, that was something that most would believe a great gift unless they knew the workings behind the seal. With the enzyme flowing freely through the body, the person's mind and soul got corrupted even faster. And it wasn't the 'darker thoughts' corruption, but an unhealthy corruption that slowly poisoned the person leading to an eventual painful death.

The third part of the seal was a remote pain inducing and kill switch. This was a total rip off from the Hyūga caged bird seal, so the Uzumaki didn't bother researching much on it. Orochimaru have probably taken the seal from them and adapted it into his own design. It lets the person who knows the required molding pattern induce pain or kill the person with the cursed seal.

Of course that would have been a stupid mistake that both the Hyūga and Orochimaru made. They had to 'key in' the molding patterns into the seals, and the Uzumaki had easily deciphered those patterns and could now kill any Hyūga branch family member.

But Orochimaru was not that stupid, and the Uzumaki couldn't kill a cursed seal user just because they knew those patterns, _only_ Orochimaru could activate a cursed seal given by him.

That was because of the fourth part of the cursed seal – a soul fragment of Orochimaru sealed inside the array. The Hyūga couldn't do the same as they wanted all the main branch family to be able to activate the caged bird seal, while Orochimaru only needed himself to be in control.

They very thought of it terrified all five of them. To have Orochimaru's soul fragment in Natsumi, even for a moment, was unacceptable. Who knows what that pedophile was going to do inside her body? No, that was not tolerable at all.

Naruto sighed as all these thoughts ran through his mind. "This is giving me a fucking headache, what are we going to do now?"

Nina tapped her chin in thought. "I think that the reason the cursed seal makes the victims loyal to Orochimaru is mostly because of that soul fragment, as the Hyūga branch family sure as hell doesn't look loyal to the main branch. So that soul fragment should be somehow capable of influencing the victim's soul from its mere presence."

"You know, I was wondering, why is Anko not influenced by her seal? She _should_ be loyal to Orochimaru given how long she has had that seal."

Natsumi shook her head. "I don't think so Naruto-kun. Unless she uses the seal at least once and lets her chakra be absorbed into the seal, it will be unable to invade her chakra coils. Once it does have the user's chakra it will be able to constantly influence that body."

Others nodded, accepting her explanation. Seals were a complex art, which had many branches. No matter how good you were, sooner or later you came to a point where you had to choose an area to specialize in.

They had all chosen theirs and Natsumi was the only one with medical seals as her specialization, so they depended on her as far as that type of fūinjutsu was concerned.

They sat there in silence considering all the options they had. They could have completely removed Anko's seal of course, but Natsumi wanted to study the strange enzyme.

It had bad effects yes, but at the same time it offered some advantages as well. If the bad effects could be removed, making chakra three times more potent sounded pretty good.

"I was wondering…" Naruto spoke, "if we could somehow harvest that soul fragment of Orochimaru, then we will be able to extract all his knowledge and plans."

Others raised their eyebrows in interest. Kushina finally asked him to explain what he meant.

He smirked. "Well, the soul has memories of whomever it belonged to. I can say this because I only had Kyū-chan's soul sealed into me, and she remembers everything she did in her life.

I know you all are going to say it's just a part of his soul and not complete, but then again – Kyū-chan's soul is slowly being absorbed into me, so it isn't complete either, but she is still the same person."

In his head, Hitomi nodded in agreement. _'You are correct Naruto-kun. The only effect this process is having on me is weakening my soul, which will in turn weaken me when and if I am released. When we started off I was strong enough to be able to accumulate a fourth of what Kaa-sama's power used to be._

_If I am released in say, three years from now, I will lose a fifth of my total power. Bringing my power level down to what would be if you increase an eighth in Hachibi, or multiply Shukaku's chakra by nine. That is to say, what my power was supposed to be if the distribution had been fair._

_And if you don't release me within next sixty three years, I will cease to exist._

_We have plenty of time, but if you_ do _bring me back sixty years later I will have chūnin level reserves, and I will kick your ass for it! I want to have at least better than Hachibi reserves damn it!'_

Naruto sighed on hearing her go on ranting about how she is supposed to be the most kick ass bijū ever, and it wouldn't do for Hachibi to have more power than her. _'Alright, alright, I promise I will find a way to get you out of here within the next three years, okay?'_

Hitomi nodded mentally. _'Sorry, I didn't mean to rant but it will be really embarrassing if that octopus or bull or whatever the fuck he really is has more chakra than me.'_

Naruto sighed in defeat, hoping to get her out within three years or he would be having constant headaches. _'Can you simplify the power distribution between the bijū for me again Kyū-chan? Just to make sure I got it right.'_

_'Hm… to put it simply, Kaa-sama's power was divided in forty eight parts. I got twelve parts out of those, Hachibi got eight, Nanabi got seven, Rokubi got six, Gobi got five, Yonbi got four, Sanbi got three, Nibi got two and Ichibi got one. Clear enough?'_

_'Very. Thank you, Kyū-chan.'_

Natsumi's voice broke him out of his inner musings. "So you're saying that we have something that contains Orochimaru's memories?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, but only up to the point where that soul fragment got separated from the original, I don't think it will be aware of what happened afterwards."

Kasumi seemed to be deep in thought as she mulled over some options in her head. "I was wondering how in the world did Orochimaru keep fragmenting his soul and not be weakened, and how does one fragment their soul anyway?"

They all looked at each other, but pretty soon it was clear they had no idea.

' _When you make Shadow Clones, they have all your memories and personality… but they are weaker… they are not the actual parts of your soul, just a mere shadow, or replica of them. Otherwise Kasumi would probably die making thousands of clones.'_ Hitomi's spoke in Naruto's mind, causing his eyes to widen in realization.

"I see…"

"Huh?" Kasumi questioned.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "When we create shadow clones we are actually replicating a small part of our souls, if Orochimaru seals a shadow clone in the seal, then he is basically sealing a fragment of his soul – who has his memories and will take the same decisions that he would have taken – basically a weaker version of himself.

So _that_ is why not all his subordinates have his cursed seal. Even if he is a kage-level ninja, there is a limit to how many clones he can create every day. He doesn't have the cursed seal on himself, probably because he's too afraid of the side effects of that enzyme and wants to perfect his design?"

They all frowned in thought upon hearing that. "But Naruto-kun, that means we can't extract the information from the seal about Orochimaru's plans…"

Naruto grinned at her. "Don't worry Natsumi-chan, I know a way for doing that. Let me show you."

* * *

An hour later

* * *

Anko was lying on a table in the center of the sealing chamber, which was filled with multiple sealing arrays of various designs.

Naruto was pressing two fingers on Anko's curse mark, while all others were working on the array surrounding her body.

"Alright, on the count of three start the procedure." Naruto instructed.

They all put their trust in Naruto, and waited for his command. "One… two… three!"

Nina started, " **Ayatsuri Fūin**!" [Absorption Seal] The seal stopped absorbing chakra from Anko.

" **Tamashī Hahen Fūin: Kai**!" [Soul Shard Seal: Release] Kasumi's technique released the soul shard from the seal. Taking it as his cue, Naruto pressed his fingers on the seal harder as they were surrounded by blue chakra, his dōjutsu flared, " **Rinnegan: Tamashī Toridashi**!" [Rinnegan: Soul Extraction]

" **Shi Hikigane Fūin**!" [Kill Switch Seal] Kushina affirmed as she formed a barrier around the kill switch array to prevent it from destroying the soul shard as a failsafe.

" **Tokubetsu Ekitai Haitte Fūin Kai**!" [Enzyme Containment Seal: Release] As soon as Natsumi did that, the last link holding the soul shard to the seal got removed.

It was then that Naruto was able to pull out the soul shard completely, and he closed his eyes as memories that were not his came rushing into his brain.

" **Tokubetsu Ekitai Haitte Fūin**!" [Enzyme Containment Seal] Natsumi resealed the enzymes, as she didn't need them to react adversely and mutate Anko's body, yet.

They all sighed in relief as everything had gone according to their plans, and looked towards Naruto for any result.

Slowly they saw as Naruto started turning green, greener and then came the time when he invented new shades of green.

"Onii-chan?" Kasumi asked in worry.

Finally Naruto opened his eyes, his skin had acquired a sickly green tint to it and he looked ready to puke his guts out.

"What's wrong honey, you okay?" Kushina was almost as worried as her daughter for her son's health.

"Grr… Damn that Orochimaru is a sick bastard… when I said he liked little boys I meant that as a joke… but god dammit! …" he shuddered. _'Note to self: No mind reading sick people.'_

No one spoke anything on that as their faces held nothing but shock. "How could we not take into account the adverse effects of Orochimaru's memories?" Nina whispered in disbelief.

Kushina shook her head sadly. "No matter how much we plan, we'll miss something. Now Naruto-koi, it couldn't have been _that_ bad, right?" she asked him nervously.

Naruto looked at her oddly. "You want to see what I saw?"

She quickly shook her head in negative with wide eyes.

Naruto's lower lips trembled as he made a really cute pouting pose. "Kasumi-chan, would you like to take them from me?" he pleaded.

Kasumi's eyes widened in horror, "I-I… don't get me wrong Onii-sama, I love you more than my life and you can ask anything… j-just n-not _that._ I don't want to have memories of… being intimate with anyone else… let alone little boys, and being a man?" She shuddered.

Naruto started to cry fake tears. "I thought you all loved me!"

" _Anything_ but THAT Naruto-kun, we can't handle that!" they all replied in unison.

Naruto growled as he couldn't get those completely and utterly disgusting images out of his head. He _did_ get a wide arsenal of jutsu, which he will have to learn before he could use – but that didn't compensate in the slightest for the trash that came free with it.

The kind of experiments Orochimaru performed didn't even begin to compare to Natsumi's. _'Hell, Natsumi wouldn't be able to hold her stomach if she ever saw even one of those!'_

Finally he stormed out of the room, as the girls that were inside felt even more horrible for not helping him with his problem. "I-I will go, Kaa-chan." Kasumi's voice was shaky. While Kushina herself got up, "I'll be coming with you. Natsumi, Nina-san please go get some sleep, I have some plans for tomorrow."

The other two nodded sadly, they didn't want Naruto to suffer alone, but they just didn't have enough courage to handle something like that. They made a mental note to repay the favor to him soon as they left to get some sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside the compound building but within the boundary, with his back against a pillar as he gazed into the starry sky.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hm…?"

She steeled her resolve. "I'll do it, if it bothers you that much."

Naruto sighed as he turned around and smiled at her, he motioned for her to come near him. Once she was comfortably sitting on his lap, he started to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about it princess, I've seen worse."

She raised an eyebrow at his words, now feeling even more worried _'What did he see worse than that?'_ "You have?" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Okay, I _haven't_ seen anything worse than that." He muttered in defeat. "But!" he continued with a grin, "I can handle it. Besides, you call me your big brother, so it's my responsibility to protect my little sister from such harmful memories, not give them to her. I was only kidding when I asked you to take them."

Kasumi nodded against his chest. She had been scared to take those memories from him, if it was even possible to transfer them. She didn't know how it could be done, or if Naruto had been joking about that as well. _'So appalling… I'm relieved that he didn't do it… Tch…'_

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Naruto whispered in her ear. "You know Kasumi, you shouldn't do things that you don't like just for me."

"What do you mean Onii-chan?" She questioned confused what he was referring to.

He sighed as he rubbed her back with his left hand and leaned against the pillar he was sitting by the side of. "What I mean is, just like you want to see me happy, I want to see you happy too. If you only concentrate on my happiness and disregard your own, I won't ever be truly happy, right?"

Kasumi froze as his words smacked into her like a ton of bricks. She had always wanted to see him happy; it was always on the top of her priority list. But just wanting something to happen wouldn't make it happen by itself! Her mother's words rung in her ears, _'Road to hell is paved with good intentions.'_

"I'm not saying you should stop loving me, as I know you can't do that, I wouldn't want you to." He gave her a warm smile, which she returned shyly, still shaken from his earlier words. "What I _am_ saying is, try to enjoy the time we spend together and be happy _with_ me, not just for me."

She nodded against his chest. "I will try my best Onii-chan, but… I've thought it through already." she answered hesitantly. "Even though you may not understand my thinking, and I know I'm more than a little weird… it's just that, if you think I'm not happy doing what I can for you, you're wrong."

Kushina smiled as she saw and heard everything; those two were good, but still not enough to detect her presence. She could completely seal her presence, even from the likes of Naruto. Many underestimated the capabilities of barrier type seals, but it was thanks to them that she could be within an arm's length of someone, and be undetected even if he has the byakugan.

Having all her chakra sealed up inside a sealing barrier, along with her presence, sounds and everything else, the only way to find a spy like her was to stumble across her by dumb luck.

It _can_ happen of course, but the chances were slim.

Kasumi gasped sharply as out of nowhere her mother emerged from behind her. She never got used to that feeling, even though she herself used jikūkan ninjutsu. A few moments later she relaxed as she let her mother and brother hug her.

"Naruto-koi, Kasumi-chan, let's go to bed now. I have some important tasks for us tomorrow and we can't be late." She told them softly, "Of course we _can_ wait for an hour, or two, or three, depending on Naruto-kun. But afterwards we'll have to sleep." She grinned.

Naruto grinned back as he picked Kasumi bridal style and the trio headed for the bedroom. _'This will help divert my focus away from those disgusting things…'_

* * *

Naruto's Room

* * *

**-Lemon Warning: Incest-**

* * *

Naruto grinned as he put Kasumi down in front of him and caught the site of Kushina starting to take off her clothes. He didn't waste any time in undoing Kasumi's and ripped off her dress. "That was an expensive dress Onii-chan!" she pouted, but he shut her up with a passionate kiss on the lips, slipping his tongue in her warm mouth, which she promptly sucked on.

She moaned as she felt another pair of arms circle around her waist and a pair of soft breasts press against her back while her brother groped her.

Kushina started kissing Kasumi's jaw line and neck as she slid her hands down the other redhead's panties. Kasumi gasped as she felt slim and nimble fingers probe her, those were definitely not Naruto's. Her brother didn't let her protest however as he unclasped her bra and bit on her left breast, making her scream in pain and pleasure.

She squirmed as she was sandwiched between the two Uzumaki, and was lost in a world of pleasure as her mother's dexterous fingers continued to pump in and out of her tight love canal.

"Mpffff… ahhh!"

Kushina gave Naruto a look, at which he grinned and nodded. Just as Kasumi was getting closer, Kushina withdrew her fingers and Naruto stopped playing with her breasts, earning a whimper from the young redhead.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto with his tongue down Kushina's throat and both moaning into each other as Kushina rubbed his hard on with her right hand.

Kasumi whimpered as she saw them heavily make out right in front of her as she was left to just watch, she slid her hand down in her panties and started to rub herself, but remembered all too soon that she couldn't really achieve satisfaction through her own fingers.

She watched as Kushina withdrew from Naruto's mouth and gasped for breath, then started to trail kisses down his neck, chest and finally his rock hard dick. She started with a slow pumping motion with her hands while sucking on the tip, as she did so Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Finally unable to just stand by and wait, Kasumi knelt down by Kushina's side and started to help her service Naruto's cock.

The blonde's breath hitched as he saw and felt both his gorgeous mother and twin sister pleasuring him. Kushina had taken her hands off and was eagerly sucking off at his tip as Kasumi licked him from bottom to top and back, sucking on his jewels occasionally.

A few minutes of those wonderful and skillful ministrations of the red heads later, Naruto found himself about to release. "Get ready Kaa-chan, Kasumi-chan…" he warned them.

Kasumi was well aware that Kushina was still bobbing up and down with tip inside her mouth, and if she didn't do anything soon she would be left without her brother's sperm _._

As she heard Naruto grunt and start releasing his spunk into Kushina's mouth, and heard her gulping it all down as well, Kasumi growled and forcefully kissed Kushina with Naruto's dick still in her mouth.

Naruto watched as both red heads started to kiss each other passionately, fighting for his load with their tongues as some of his hot white cream dribbled down their chins.

If Kushina had some more experience, she would have won, but as it was, Kasumi managed to get most of his load through sheer enthusiasm, while Kushina was left pouting cutely, with cum dribbling down her chin and onto her breasts.

Seeing the precious fluid just sticking their on her mother's breasts without use, Kasumi frowned and proceeded to lick it off while Kushina gasped as her pleasure senses began to go haywire. Within a few minutes there was not a single drop of his cum anywhere but Kasumi's belly, and some in Kushina's. Kasumi's saliva covered most of the other redhead's body because of the thorough cleaning.

Naruto pushed them both back forcefully, making Kasumi lie down with her back on the floor while Kushina lay on top of her, Kasumi was still trying to find and completely clean off any leftover cum sticking on Kushina's breasts and face, even though there was none left.

Naruto felt his member's hardness reach to almost painful levels as he saw both beauties make out. Without waiting any further, he proceeded to insert himself into Kushina. She gritted her teeth in pain as Naruto slowly slid into her and her velvety walls caressed his length. After eight inches he hit the opening to her womb, where he stopped with two inches of his dick still sticking out.

He withdrew all the way out and pushed back in with a little more force, this time stretching her a bit, successfully inserting nine inches, a few more strokes later, he thrust a little harder, as Kushina felt some tears trickle down her cheeks, which Kasumi lovingly licked off.

Naruto grunted as he finally managed to lodge all ten inches of his meat in Kushina's love canal. He slowly withdrew as a gasp escaped Kushina's lips, the sudden emptiness feeling a bit weird.

She felt her pleasure senses overloading as he thrust into her again at an agonizingly slow pace, filling her completely and stuffing her full of his meat.

He slowly increased his pace and started thrusting in and out of her, while she started to moan in pleasure. "Mhm… fuck…!" she screamed out in pleasure.

"Ouch…"

She looked down to see Kasumi slightly struggling to breathe under the combined weight of the mating duo, along with bearing the force of Naruto's thrusts. Kushina grunted as her blonde son once more filled her up completely, stretching her to the limit. The moment he withdrew for another thrust, she acted and lifted herself just a few inches.

That time was enough for Kasumi, but she didn't do as Kushina had been expecting. Instead of getting out from under them, the girl simply reversed her position so that she was right below the bonding of Kushina and Naruto.

Kushina's breath hitched as she felt a tongue lick her and Naruto while she was still being pounded into. She didn't need to look to know that the younger redhead was licking everything she could from her position. Naruto had to pause from time to time to let her take his balls in her mouth and suck on them. Once she released him and went back to licking, he resumed his pounding.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt Kasumi's tongue continue trailing up and down his cock with every thrust, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer if it kept going this way.

Pumping in and out of Kushina continuously, he grabbed her hips tightly and squeezed them, increasing his pace. He felt her walls clamp down on his cock as she climaxed, her juices trying to find a way around his cock. Some of it leaked out, which was lapped up by Kasumi.

Kushina screamed as pleasure overloaded her senses and she blacked out. Naruto noticed this and sighed, waiting for her to wake up.

Kasumi nibbled on her clit for a few moments before Kushina's eyes fluttered open, only for them to widen as Naruto resumed pumping her. "F-fuck!" she whimpered in pleasure as Kasumi worked enthusiastically below her.

Kushina closed her eyes in concentration, trying hard not to pass out from the intense waves of pleasure her son's dick and daughter's tongue were giving her. As she let her head fall down and relax between Kasumi's thighs, she realized that the only one not being paid any attention to was the one right below her.

She hesitantly closed in the distance and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's slit. There was no response other than the fact that Kasumi had wrapped her hands around Kushina's waist, holding her more steadily as Naruto pounded into her harder. Gathering a bit more confidence, she started licking Kasumi up and down for a few moments before she inserted her tongue in her tight passage.

Kasumi gasped and squirmed as her mother's tongue worked into her. _'No… I shouldn't let her do this… I should… but Onii-chan seems to enjoy watching us like this, and Kaa-chan too…'_

She found it quite strange that she was enjoying herself this much while some part of her mind was screaming at her for touching anyone other than Naruto. Her thoughts left her as she heard Naruto grunt loudly and slam into her mother hard. She took his balls in her mouth again and sucked on them. Feeling them start to convulse, she knew he was pumping his seed into the other redhead. She whimpered as she felt all of her precious brother's seed being pumped into someone else.

As Naruto shot rope after rope of hot thick spunk in Kushina's womb, each one earning a gasp from the red head, he heard Kasumi's whimpers. Deciding to do her a little favor this one time, he thrust once more into Kushina, blasting some more semen into her before slowly withdrawing. It used all his concentration to hold his load as he got up and moved to the other side of the entangled redheads.

Kushina gasped at the sudden emptiness she felt, but it was just as soon filled by Kasumi's tongue, who had decided she couldn't let Naruto's cum go to waste and started to suck it right out of the girl on top of her. Kushina gasped as Naruto used her hair to lift her head far enough so that he could see Kasumi clearly.

The blonde had to force himself not to continue cumming, but he somehow managed long enough to make Kasumi spread her legs enough for him to enter her. As he forced his way in, he was only able to get in about four inches in his sister before he could hold out no longer and started shooting his demonic sperm inside the younger redhead.

Kasumi screamed as her brother entered her, then her screams turned into loud moans as she felt herself getting filled up with his yōki rich sperm before their session even started. His hot thick cum filled her for minutes as she felt herself getting close to her orgasm from the heat and the sensations of her mother nibbling on her clit.

Kushina grinded her pussy against her daughter's tongue as she found herself getting more turned on than ever as she saw Naruto pump in and out of Kasumi all the while blasting his sperm in her womb.

"Onii-sama! Fuck me... Onii-sama!" Kasumi gasped out in pleasure.

Naruto grunted as he pushed all the way inside Kasumi's now well lubricated passage. The redhead gasped as she felt a slight twinge of pain, but shrugged it off as the pleasure she was feeling outweighed that feeling by far.

Naruto started to thrust away at her in wild abandon, enjoying the immense slickness and warmth of her cum filled passage. Some of it would spurt into the girl with every thrust, but his yōki was helping him make it faster than he could pump it in her.

After twenty more minutes, Naruto lay on the bed facing upwards with Kasumi straddling him around his waist. She slowly slid down on his long and stiff pole, her eyes rolling back in her head from the pleasure and slight pain as brother's ten inch pole filled her.

"Onii-chan…" she moaned as she started to move up and down.

Kushina climbed on top of Naruto's stomach as she started to make out with Kasumi. She licked Kasumi's lips and rubbed her nipples, Kasumi's strawberry scent resonating with her own, and mixed with Naruto's peppermint flavor, her lips were intoxicating.

Kasumi allowed Kushina to slip her tongue in, where she massaged it with her own while sucking on it with her soft lips, the other redhead found herself getting addicted to the feeling. "Mhm… sochi-kun, you have some competition for you in the kissing department." She grinned at the blush forming on Kasumi's face.

Naruto grunted as Kasumi kept grinding and bouncing on top of him, her tight and velvety body bringing him closer and closer to release at a fast pace. "Don't worry about it Kaa-chan, after I'm done with you, you won't remember anything else other than me next morning." He grinned.

Kushina and Kasumi gave him a challenging smirk and spoke in perfect sync. "I'm not alone this time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he grinned. "I will have to remind you who's the boss then."

Both the red heads were confident that they will be able to satisfy him and more, now that they could take turns while one of them recovers. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

* * *

**-Warning End-**

* * *

Five hours later

* * *

Naruto smirked as both Kasumi and Kushina lay unconscious on the bed, snuggled to his chest on either side muttering 'Naruto/Onii-sama' every so often. _'They stood no chance…'_

He sighed as he tried to stop grinning like mad and sleep, eventually he drifted off himself wondering what task his mother was talking about. _'We spent much more than three hours that we intended doing this… oh well, it was our first time with the three of us together so I guess it should be okay. Not like we will have so much time to have fun every day.'_

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review to let me know if you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Horrid Memoirs

* * *

**Chapter 16: Horrid Memoirs**

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling warm and cozy, which was to be expected given he had two beautiful redheads cuddling with him on either side. While he couldn't have been happier, he had things to take care of that couldn't be ignored. But he didn't want to wake both of them up yet, as they had been incredibly exhausted from all their activities last night.

_'Can't stay in bed, can't wake them up, and have to get out without being noticed! What to do, what to do? Got it. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_

Soon enough a shadow clone popped up by the bedside, which he replaced himself with, leaving behind a very happy shadow clone cuddled between the two beauties. But who could blame him? After all, it wasn't every day that a shadow clone got to do something fun.

Shinobi these days treated shadow clones worse than scum and used them for their own benefits as if they were no better than slaves. Any that had tried revolting had been dispelled without mercy, and with their spirits broken – the shadow clones had just given up. Whenever they were created, they were slaves to the whim of the creator. No matter how cruel he may be.

If not for the fact that shadow clones die if the original is dead, the shadow clones would surely attack the one that had made them do all the tough and boring jobs that _he_ should have been doing.

No matter how well they perform a job, they never received praise, as if they were objects to be used. Mere tools created for the purpose of accomplishing the caster's goals. Life wasn't good for a shadow clone, and even that sub-human life was usually short.

How could humans treat them this way? They had thoughts too, they had a subconscious! Feelings! Why was fate so cruel to them? For one shadow clone, his prayers were answered today.

This one was fairly content with his task. Sleeping between two soft cuddly hot naked girls was _definitely_ better than being the test dummy of a new sub elemental rasengan.

Naruto had to resist the urge to punch the clone in the face and wipe the stupid grin off his face. ' _Fucking bastard. But no matter, I will get the memories eventually, and you will DIE! Kukuku…'_

* * *

A few minutes later | Uzumaki training grounds

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the training area and meditating with his eyes closed. While he _had_ absorbed Orochimaru's memories, he still had to sort through them if he was to know what they held. Of course he caught slight glimpses and a basic overview of his earlier life, and it wasn't very pleasant.

Regardless, he was a shinobi, and Orochimaru's memories were far too valuable to be simply discarded when he could take advantage of them. While he really didn't want to do this, he had to, for the sake of a safer future for him and his family. The information that he had the chance to obtain this way was priceless, as he will know everything that Orochimaru did before he left Anko behind in Konoha.

There were mysteries just waiting to be discovered. Is Orochimaru really a fūinjutsu master with an affinity for it like the Uzumaki? Or is someone like that helping him? If so, then _who_ could he be getting help from?

Besides, if he didn't sort through all of them now, even then they will remain in his mind, and he might remember them randomly through small flashbacks now and then.

That just wouldn't do. He didn't want to have disgusting flashbacks in middle of any of his fights or while he was doing something important, as that would do too much damage. Sighing in defeat, he started to sort through all the memories.

* * *

Amegakure no Sato

* * *

A paper butterfly could be seen flying east, it wasn't anything extraordinary really. In Ame, it was a common sight. Everyone knew that these were the 'Angel's' messengers, and it was through them that she kept an eye on all her people.

What they didn't know was that this particular butterfly had a different objective.

Unfortunately, it seemed that its objective was going to remain incomplete, as it was sucked into a swirling black void before it could have a chance to move any further towards its location.

One lone Sharingan eye could be seen glaring at the space where the butterfly used to be. His subordinates should have known better than to try to fool _him_. _'_ _They will learn in due time.'_

Within moments, vast quantities of paper started materializing around him and gathered together, taking the form of a blue haired girl.

Konan stared impassively at the figure before she spoke in an emotionless voice. No emotion was betrayed by her face or eyes either. If she was afraid of him, she didn't show it in the slightest. "I don't like my spies being disturbed, it would be better for you if you don't ever do that again."

The masked figure merely chuckled, not the least bit intimidated. "Oh? But Tobi didn't do anything, Tobi is a good boy!"

Konan narrowed her eyes at him. _'Why is he acting like an idiot?'_ There was no way that an _Uchiha_ could act like _that_? They were supposed to be stuck up pricks with arrogance bigger than mountains and infinite emo-ness. Cheerful, carefree and idiotic personality was just… _wrong_ for an Uchiha.

"I would prefer if you leave us alone to do our jobs. We know how to do what we do and we know what we're doing as well." She was slightly unnerved by the steely gaze of the masked man, which was a complete contrast of how he was acting.

His eyes seemed to speak of her imminent death, while his composure and attitude were that of an idiot.

"Tobi hopes you _do_ know what you are doing! Tobi is going to go play now, he hopes you don't get naughty while he's gone!" The man vanished as his laughter echoed through the area.

The laughter was childish, it didn't suit that person. However, that was not what bothered Konan. As soon as the traces of his presence were gone, a victorious smirk formed on Konan's face. "Fool…"

* * *

Amekage Tower

* * *

Konan reappeared in front of her two childhood friends – Yahiko and Nagato in a flurry of papers. Neither of them was famous yet, and they didn't have any aliases for them either, like 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' or 'Whirlpool's Red Death'. But that wasn't because they were incompetent or any less dangerous.

It was just that Ame had always been extremely secretive, and while they were legendary in Ame, no one outside except for a select few even knew if they existed or not.

In Ame, Konan was quickly looked upon as 'God's Angel', due to her angel-like appearance when using her origami ninjutsu to fly.

Nagato himself was extremely mysterious and didn't show himself to people. It wasn't that he was shy or anything, but he didn't want trouble to come to Ame if people found out about his dōjutsu and decided that they wanted it for themselves.

It didn't mean he would be afraid to reveal himself if needed, he was just waiting for the right time. No matter how much Konan and Yahiko tried to convince him otherwise – he wanted to make an 'awesome entry'.

His initial plan was to show himself while leveling Konoha to ground, which would have been _awesome_. But then he was reminded that there were people there that he didn't want to die, so that plan was out. At least until there was no one there that he cared about. He was still trying to come up with something better in case that didn't happen.

If his enemies could see how awesome he was, their greed would turn into fear, and they won't try attacking his village. If they did, he would just have to kick their asses.

The people in Ame knew that he _was there_ though. They called him 'God'. He was flattered, really, but he thought _that_ was a bit extreme, even for someone as awesome as himself.

Konan told him that it was because he could make it rain and stop whenever he wanted, so since he could control the Rain in the _Rain_ Village, people thought he was god.

He had told her that it was because of the Uzumaki water affinity amplified by the rinnegan and powered by a _lot_ of chakra. His water and air manipulation had reached levels where he could control the clouds themselves. While he needed to be at a really high elevation for it, if the Amekage tower was anything, it was _tall._

Yahiko was the leader of the village, and people praised and looked up to him. But they didn't know much about him yet, so they just called him Yahiko-sama.

Nagato's rippled eyes opened as he noticed her presence. "Hi Konan-chan, did it work?"

She nodded happily, obviously pleased with herself. After all, it was _her_ who did all the work, while the two lazy bums sat here passing time and plotting against Madara. "Yes, it went just as you had planned."

Nagato had noticed that Madara had formed a detection barrier around Ame after his arrival here, possibly to weed out any spies.

By sending a fake paper butterfly to attempt an escape towards Suna, they had made Madara think that either Konan was scouting like she claimed, or she was trying to contact Suna – either of which was good, as it will diverted his attention away from Konoha.

The real messenger butterfly had been sent much earlier. It was hard to bypass Madara's barriers and avoid detection, but with Nagato's sealing skills and Rinnegan it was easy enough.

Nagato had let Konan borrow his chameleon summon to avoid detection. The barrier registered the chameleon as an animal so it didn't react.

Once she was a few miles away from the border, the chameleon allowed the paper clone of Konan hidden inside it to make the real paper butterfly messenger which took its designated path. The paper clone that Konan had sent and the summoned chameleon dismissed themselves once their job was done.

By now the butterfly should have reached Konoha, and Madara had no idea if and whom the Rain three, as they were titled, wanted to contact.

Nagato nodded, _his_ plan had worked greatly. He was just that awesome, it couldn't have failed, and he knew it. "Good, hopefully what little help we can provide them will be enough to keep them safe. I don't think we are ready to fight Madara right now."

Yahiko thought about it for a moment, "Since this 'Madara' hasn't specified too much details of his plan, we can't be sure of much. Also, don't just accept that he's Madara, he might be someone else."

Nagato nodded grimly, awesomeness forgotten. "He did state though that we are to keep an eye on each of the Jinchūriki. And while I can't be sure if he is who he claims he is, I can assure you he is more powerful than any one of us. Perhaps the three of us together may be able to take him down, but I doubt we could do it without loss."

Konan raised an eyebrow at that. _'"We" are going to keep an eye on the Jinchūriki? It's going to be that creepy guy Zetsu, and ME doing all the work when it comes to spying, while you two will sit here being lazy like always!'_ She didn't say that though, it was obvious.

"But there are nine jinchūriki and one tailed beast roams free, Sanbi if I am correct? We have twelve main members, namely – Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Diedara, Zetsu, I, Yahiko, you and Madara? How are we to assign two members for each of them, and I'm pretty sure, or at least I _hope_ that some of these guys will be killed by the jinchūriki and some missions will fail. So how is it that this is going to happen?"

Nagato grunted. "I have already planned out how to go around that. Madara himself won't be doing anything except keeping an eye on our work.

I have decided to assign Kisame and Itachi for the Uzumaki. While they are both powerful, Kisame's water jutsu would be of little use against the Uzumaki. Itachi himself is one of our most dangerous members, however… I don't think he's here to help along with Madara's plans… Regardless, Madara has 'requested' that Itachi be the one we assign to get the Kyūbi hosts."

Despite not getting why Madara would want Itachi to go after them specifically, Konan and Yahiko nodded. Itachi was a mystery, like most members of Akatsuki, but he was a bit more complicated. "He's very good at concealing his thoughts from others, but his actions don't make much sense. Someone who performed the great deed of cleansing the land of majority of the Uchiha's _couldn't_ be a bad person, right?"

The other two chuckled but nodded. It was true as far as they were concerned.

Yahiko shook his head in amusement, "Besides, I don't believe he really did that because he snapped or lost control of his emotions. That is just plain ridiculous. Did you see that guy?

He's like the perfect example of a highly disciplined shinobi. He doesn't let any of his emotions guide his actions or show themselves, and if the reports of Sasori and Kisame are true, then Itachi doesn't really like fighting much and seems to be a pacifist. Have you ever heard about a pacifist slaughtering a clan for no reason whatsoever?

And he doesn't act like someone who could snap and go 'I will kill everything!'. He's way too calm and quiet, it's almost creepy."

Konan frowned, while she had known about it to an extent, she hadn't completely thought it over. But now that Yahiko put everything in front of her like that, it didn't seem too good for them. "Could he be a spy from Konoha?"

Nagato shook his head with a grimace. "We can't be sure Konan. There's a good probability that he _is_ a spy. However, for all we know, he could just be a victim tricked by someone and framed as the killer for the Uchiha clan."

The blue haired girl tilted her head in confusion. "Can't you just read his mind?"

"I will not deny that I'm indeed awesome enough to read his mind, but that will need him to stay still while I hold his forehead – which I don't think he will let me do peacefully. And if we fight to subdue Itachi it will attract suspicion from Madara, who we know is as of now stronger than any of us."

"We don't know about that…"

"Let's just leave it for now, until we get some more leads. We _should_ keep an eye on Itachi though. If he is a spy, he is most probably from Konoha – which makes him all the more risky as Konoha is the most dangerous enemy we have at the moment. They are the ones closest to the few people I care about other than you two."

Konan nodded as she accepted her red haired friend's response. "I will do the job of keeping an eye on him. But he's pretty good at what he does, so I'm sorry if it doesn't help us out too much."

Despite how childish Nagato behaved from time to time, he was the best strategist among the three of them, and while she would _never_ admit it – he was the smartest too. But if she told him that he will just go on and on about how completely _awesome_ he is. There were some things that were better left unsaid.

"Let's just try our best."

* * *

Uzumaki Training Grounds

* * *

It took Naruto a complete hour to finish the process of assimilating Orochimaru's memories, and in the end even he felt mentally tired. While usually it only took him a few seconds to sort through the memories of hundreds of shadow clones – this was an entire life time worth of time he had to catch up with.

The entire hour was a complete torture, and how he got the courage to go on was beyond even him to understand. ' _Fucking shit, that was sick! I swear if I ever see that bastard I am going to rip him to shreds!'_ Hitomi's voice seemed exhausted from her dry heaving.

Naruto couldn't help but agree with her. That was the worst way ever to ruin such a great morning, but the good thing was he still got hands on some useful information.

Just then, much to his surprise he saw a paper butterfly heading towards him from distance. ' _Must be from Konan-san, I wonder what it's for…'_

While he had gotten pretty good with origami ninjutsu, Konan was on an entirely different level. He was sure that Konan could see with that butterfly, while making it last enough to reach Konoha from Amegakure, which was an astoundingly difficult feat. ' _Someday, I will learn how to do this! And fly! And how to dissolve into paper! And…'_

' _Yeah, yeah…'_ Hitomi droned.

Naruto huffed. Why do people underestimate him all the time? Sure he was making zero progress with Origami ninjutsu, but if he keeps trying, he was sure he could do it no matter how impossible it seemed right now.

 _'Thousands of times zero is… still a zero though…'_ He sighed in disappointment, he was missing something important that he needed to progress further with Origami.

' _A healthy mind, that's what you're missing.'_ Hitomi informed him sagely.

Naruto pretended not to hear her, but for Hitomi he was just proving that she was right by ignoring her. It wasn't that she didn't want him to become powerful, or she thought that he wasn't capable or strong – but she had told him again and again and again that unless he completely dedicated himself to one thing – he couldn't reach the perfection of a sub-element, especially paper, which wasn't even a sub-element, and thus it was even harder to control.

The only reason Naruto was able to control it was because there wasn't any element that he couldn't control, and after observing Konan for two years from time to time, he was bound to get something from the instructions she constantly gave him.

' _Eventually I will find out. Until then I will have to work on other things.'_

Hitomi gave up on telling him to give up. _'Tch… what a stubborn guy…'_

The butterfly floated into his hand, and then unfolded itself into a straight sheet of paper. Within a few seconds, characters began to appear on it. _'Amazing…to have such control!'_

But what he read caused Naruto's frown to grow deeper with every passing sentence.

Naruto-kun,

I'm afraid I have some bad news for you…

By the time he had finished reading the letter, his hands were shaking with anger and apprehension. ' _Shit! This is not good…'_

* * *

A few minutes later | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

The entire family was currently having a meeting that was called by Naruto. They weren't sure what he had to say to them, but it was very rare for him to do this kind of thing. Given how close they were to each other, to be so formal with them was something they wouldn't expect from Naruto unless something _really_ serious was being discussed.

Natsumi had been studying more on Anko's seal, trying to modify it to better suit their needs if possible. Removing it was easy enough if the person hadn't used it even once, which Anko hadn't. But they hadn't removed it yet, merely disabled it completely. Removing it would bring questions from anyone who might see it as to where the seal went.

Naruto coughed lightly, catching everyone's attention. "I got a message from our friends in Ame – Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. Apparently, Uchiha Madara has shown up out of nowhere and taken control over the Akatsuki."

This caused Hitomi to growl in his mind, sure she knew about it already since Naruto had read that message, but hearing that name alone made her blood boil.

Normally everyone would have been shocked and would have questioned Naruto on what he meant by Madara had taken over Akatsuki and how he was _alive_ in the first place, but the Uzumaki had already been informed of the true Uchiha history. They knew Madara had received some of Hitomi's powers when he achieved the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, which included immortality.

This only solved the mystery of where he was and what he was doing. However, as much as they wanted to, they knew that Uchiha Madara was probably stronger than any of them. They needed time to prepare for him.

After letting the information sink in, Naruto continued "From what Nagato-san and others are able to discern, he plans on taking over the world by becoming the Jūbi Jinchūriki or capturing the entire world in a massive Tsukiyomi by placing an image of his eye on the moon."

This caused all four girls to sweat drop. "Seriously, world domination? That is so… cliché?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess… I don't care what happens to the rest of the world. But the bastard was responsible for what happened to Kyū-chan. And even if we somehow let that pass, he wants mine and Kasumi's head."

They all nodded simultaneously. Madara was already on Hitomi's shitlist, this just made him a higher priority for them.

"But the thing that worries me is the excessive power he is gathering; he is recruiting S-rank missing ninja for his cause. Nagato-san has sent us all the info he has on them so that we know what we are up against. Here it goes…

First is Uchiha Madara, probably one of the strongest shinobi alive. Nagato-san isn't sure about his fighting style, but since he's an Uchiha, we can expect especially powerful fire techniques, and of course the deadly etermal mangekyō's expert usage. I will try to find out more about him from any records from Shodai hokage's time.

Next is Deidara of Iwagakure – the mad bomber who used to terrorize Tsuchi no Kuni for fun. Nagato-san says that he uses some strange technique to compliment his Bakuton bloodline. The explosion release is one of the deadliest bloodlines from Iwa, so he's definitely not to be underestimated.

Then there is Hidan of Yugagakure – who is said to be immortal. No matter how much damage anyone manages to inflict on him, he just shrugs it off and moves on. Other than that it isn't clear how he fights as of yet. Supposedly he's not much of a threat, but it doesn't hurt to be careful.

Next, is Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure, strongest of the 'Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū', the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Definitely not one to be taken lightly, as if Nagato-san's eyes didn't deceive him, the guy had as much chakra as the Ichibi."

"Holy shit! No kidding?"

"That's what he said Natsumi-chan, while he keeps most of it suppressed, he can't deceive the Rinnegan."

The golden haired girl gulped, and the others felt their nervousness increase with Naruto's words. So far it was bad for them, not just bad but absolutely terrifying. Konoha was no longer the biggest threat to them. An even bigger threat had entered the picture now.

"It's not over yet. There are a few more, bear with me until then.

Kakuzu of Takigakure is also with them. Another immortal that everyone thought was dead, till now. He fought Hashirama Senju and escaped alive, which is very impressive. I doubt he's anywhere near Madara or Hashirama's level, but that doesn't make him any less of a threat than the other S-rank nin.

Next is Sasori of the Red Sands, the legendary puppet master of Sunagakure, another one of those supposedly dead missing-nins. Like most puppet masters, he uses poisons. But what makes him stand out is his use of human puppets. Depending on the human, he's able to use their jutsu as well. That means he is capable of using almost any bloodline out there that he can get his hands on.

The next name is from this village itself, Uchiha Itachi. Thanks to him there is no Uchiha clan we have to put up with, well, except for Mikoto-san, whom we don't mind, and Sasuke, that we _do_ mind. He's a genius, very fast, very good at strategy, his bloodline, and genjutsu. Interestingly Nagato-san thinks he has unclear motives.

Next is one of the few names I've never heard of, Zetsu from Kusagakure – he's Madara's personal spy, we don't know much else about him. But if Madara keeps him around, he must be good. At the very least we should assume him to be S-class.

The rest of the group consists of the Ame trio and their friends, most of them are around A-rank. While they're all powerful, they're not a threat to us as they are ultimately on our side."

This didn't change the tense atmosphere of the room. Even with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan by their side, if they were to fight against a group like that there was no telling which way the battle will go. In fact, it will most likely go against them.

Moreover, they didn't know anyone capable of beating Madara Uchiha. Each of them could hold their own, they were powerful, but only Nina and Kushina had the skills and experience needed to deal with an S-rank ninja without any help.

Naruto could possibly hold his own against a single S-rank ninja as well, maybe even win. Kasumi and Natsumi were powerful too, but S-rank ninja might be too much for either of them. That particular class of shinobi was reserved for people who could beat squads of jōnin without breaking a sweat. Only an S-rank could beat another S-rank.

Their entire clan combined could fight off against four or five S-rank ninja at most, any more and they will eventually succumb to exhaustion or injuries and fall.

With the Ame trio's help they could possibly take on seven or eight S-rank ninja, but that still left Madara free to do whatever he wanted.

They were not ready.

"What are we going to do now, Kaa-chan?"

Kushina had expected powerful enemies to come after them. But she didn't expect them to be _that_ powerful. Two or three S-rank ninja could possibly take out an entire hidden village, and unless someone akin to a Kage-level ninja interferes, they would be unstoppable.

But S-rank missing ninja never got together. They just didn't need to, nor did they want to help anyone else when they could do anything they might need by themselves.

Against eight or possibly more S-rank ninja, and that was without even considering that Madara was higher than S-rank – Even the five great Shinobi villages combined would think twice before facing a force like that.

This was just too much for a single clan to face. Maybe if Uzushiogakure was still standing then they could…

Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind, which caused her to smirk despite the situation they were in. "Naruto-koi, do you remember how Uzushiogakure fell?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, three of the great shinobi villages – Iwagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato and Kumogakure no Sato joined their forces and launched a combined strike in an effort to end the fearsome clan they thought might help the Konoha alliance in battle and change the tides. Kirigakure was the strongest of the great five villages at that time, with bloodline clans stronger than Konoha's and no civil wars breaking it internally.

They suffered great losses, but eventually they managed to wipe out Uzushiogakure." He finished with a frown.

Kushina nodded with a smile. "If you take only fighting capacity into consideration, Uzushiogakure was very much similar to Akatsuki, a small number of extremely strong individuals.

But even though they were greatly outnumbered, three quarters of the invading force was slaughtered. This of course gave the Suna-Konoha alliance the much needed edge by reducing their opponents to a fourth of what they should have been. It also made Konoha the greatest ninja village."

As all of them scowled, Kushina continued. "The reason I'm telling you this is - alone, Uzumaki clan was strong enough to wipe out any of the 'great' ninja villages. But when three of them combined and the other two didn't help… you get what I mean. We need allies, _loyal_ allies. That will help us take out the Akatsuki without taking too much major loss.

Now, while shinobi villages can be allies, that's only for show. I won't ever trust _any_ shinobi village. When it comes down to it, all they want in the end is their own welfare. If we are in real trouble then we can't be sure if we'll get help or not."

Kushina continued as the others nodded along, "We'll be gathering any and all potential allies we can find and rebuild the village hidden in the whirling tides. It will be a slow process no doubt, but it's going to be very effective and reliable. These allies can be a single person, a group, or a clan. We'll make sure they're loyal to us, and then make them settle down in Uzushiogakure.

While we are rebuilding the village and gathering allies, we can work for Mei-chan. Once our village is capable of functioning independently, we will be able to concentrate on getting rid of our _problems_ , like Konoha and Akatsuki.

I'm pretty certain that Kirigakure no Sato will be our ally, but I can't, and _won't_ count on them. Our clan did that with Konoha and that was their last mistake. I don't doubt Mei's loyalty to me, but Kiri is an entirely different matter.

The only ones we'll count on while being attacked are the ones who will be attacked _with_ us. That is, the clans and people residing within Uzushiogakure at that time.

Do any of you have anything to ask about this?"

Naruto and the three Uzumaki women shook their heads signifying acceptance of Kushina's plan. Before she could continue however, Naruto interjected.

"While I agree with you, there are a few more things I needed to tell everyone."

Kushina gave him a nod. "Okay…"

"Firstly, Uzushiogakure wasn't completely annihilated; at the very least there are a few more survivors. It's likely that there were a few of them travelling when the village was attacked, and hence managed to survive. Like you were in Konoha to visit Mito-san…"

"But Sochi-kun, our clansmen rarely left the village due to the high risk of abduction and assassination by the other hidden villages. Konoha was our only 'ally' at that time and as far as I know I was the only Uzumaki here at that time."

Naruto gave her a nod, but his smirk told her that the discussion was far from over. "That's true Kaa-chan, but then why is it that there is this Uzumaki girl helping Orochimaru with his cursed seal?

I'll tell you some of what I found out from Orochimaru's memories. Firstly, the girl herself doesn't know she's an Uzumaki. She _is_ aware that she's from a bloodline clan as she can heal with her blood, has exceptional chakra reserves and an uncanny talent for fūinjutsu. However, Orochimaru has kept her on a tight leash and prevented her from finding out her real origins."

"We should save her from him then, as soon as possible…"

"No Nina-chan, that's unacceptable right now. The girl is completely loyal to Orochimaru. Not surprising given he's been with her since she was just a child, she must think of him as her father. We can't just 'save' her as she'll just backstab us later."

The short haired girl seemed to deflate upon hearing his words. "Then what should we do about her now?"

Naruto gave her a pointed look. "Nothing… we simply can't take our focus away from getting out of Konoha first. Once we get this done, we will work on rebuilding Uzushiogakure as much as possible. Meanwhile, if we somehow encounter her, we'll take her into custody, with or without her consent. If that happens, she will need to be watched constantly, and if she's a threat, well…"

Nina stood up from her position, shocked by his words. "No! Not to our own…"

"Wait Nina… I know this sounds bad, but if the girl doesn't care about us and is on Orochimaru's side, to leave her be would increase his strength considerably. That'll be dangerous for us. Further, we can't be sure what she's like right now. What Sochi-kun is saying is based on Orochimaru's memories. It could be that the girl has been deceiving him all along."

The pale eyed girl seemed to calm down upon hearing their reasoning. "That's true… but unless absolutely necessary, please don't kill her."

Naruto gave her a grin. "Don't worry… we don't have anything against her. And trust me it'd be great for all of us if she becomes loyal to us. If she doesn't though, that's not too much of a loss. Either way, as long as she's not a threat, she'll be spared.

Aside from that, someone named Shinno from the supposedly annihilated Land of Sky helped Orochimaru perfect his immortality technique. Not that it matters too much, but still. Oh and just to clear it up, Karin herself isn't very good with fūinjutsu, in fact she was never properly taught much about it. But she's got more than a few decent ideas regarding seals and a very good innate grasp of fūinjutsu. I think Orochimaru didn't want any of his subordinates getting _too_ strong, so he only taught her the very basics and prevented her from dwelling too much into it."

They made a mental note to pay the Shinno guy a _visit._ The man must be a genius to be able to create a technique that could provide a regular person with pseudo immortality, and despite him having had helped their enemy, he could be of use. If not, then he was just too dangerous to leave out alive helping their enemies.

They understood that Orochimaru probably didn't teach Karin sealing because of the fear of her getting too strong for him to control. But the natural talent Uzumaki had with fūinjutsu was not to be underestimated. What could be considered 'normal ideas' by them were actually genius plans for normal fūinjutsu users.

As such, Karin's ideas, combined with Tsunade's research on her 'shadow seal' and Jiraiya's notes gave birth to Orochimaru's cursed seal. He was a part of their squad and they did most of the missions together, so it wasn't too hard for him to get a hold of their research.

"Wait… if he already had an Uzumaki girl in his grasp, why go after Natsumi then?" Nina questioned the group.

Kushina leaned back into the sofa, slightly tired mentally by all the recent revelations. "Naruto-kun?"

"Karin… is only a one-fourth Uzumaki. That means no Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin existed between her grandmother and grandfather, one of whom was a full Uzumaki. Then one of her parents bred with another civilian or non-Uzumaki ninja and gave birth to her, once again without the Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin.

Hence while she has surprisingly inherited a part of our bloodline when it comes to blood healing, even her DNA doesn't show any signs of advanced regeneration or longevity. Hence he was very interested in getting his hands on a half or pure blooded Uzumaki. It doesn't matter if they use regeneration or blood healing or longevity; as long as their blood isn't diluted their DNA will contain all the information Orochimaru needs."

Kushina sat there thinking over everything. While Nina was the most experienced and the eldest, she wasn't really leading material as she had lived alone most of her life, free and independent. As such, most of the decisions were made by Kushina for them. This was no exception. "Anything else?"

Naruto thought everything over in his mind, but didn't find anything he might have missed. "Not really."

"Good. Then here is what we are going to do – We will train and get stronger like usual, gather as many allies as we possibly can, and once we are capable of doing so – reestablish Uzushiogakure. Until the village is strong enough to be independent, we'll be taking any missions we can from Kiri, thanks to Mei.

With our allies we should be able to fend off Akatsuki and other major threats better. Also, in order to make sure that Akatsuki doesn't get too strong, _we_ will be collecting demon containers ourselves. If they join us willingly – great, otherwise we can't let them fall into our enemies hands."

This saddened both Kasumi and Naruto. After all, Jinchūriki already had suffered a lot in their lives. They were lucky to have Kushina while growing, and they wouldn't even dare to imagine what their lives would have been like if Kushina wasn't there.

Regardless, their mother's voice was firm, signifying that her decision was absolute. If they had faith in her, they won't go against it. And they had complete faith in their mother.

"As far as Karin is concerned, capture her on sight. Also, don't refer to her as Uzumaki Karin, since she's technically not one, maybe one of her grandparents was, but not her. She just got a part of our bloodline and latent talent with fūinjutsu, other than that she's just another girl. We will kill her if she is loyal to Orochimaru, or she can stay with us if she is not. We can't trust her completely even then, after all, she _did_ help Orochimaru with things she didn't need to and wasn't ordered to.

For today, I'd planned to take up as many D-rank missions as possible, and complete them with our shadow clones. Meanwhile, the originals, including you – Nina-san, will be going to make our first _alliance._ "

Nina nodded her assent. She got bored sitting in the compound all day anyway, not like she had much to do except making scrolls of supposedly extinct techniques and training Natsumi.

Kushina continued as she saw Nina accept her part. "We'll be leaving in an hour, that's when the mission assignments start. You're all free to do whatever you want till then."

She left the room hurriedly after that. _'So many problems, why does everything have to be so difficult?'_

She knew it would be difficult for her children if they had to kill any Jinchūriki, and even more for all of them if they had to kill an Uzumaki, even if she was only a quarter blooded one.

But… she will have to take the blame for it. If she was the one giving the order, the others can have _some_ peace of mind knowing that they didn't have a choice in the matter.

She will be the only one who will have the pain of knowing that she was the one responsible for it. But she will do it, for the happiness of those she loves. For her family.

* * *

"Natsumi-chan, do you have a moment?"

Natsumi stopped in her tracks as she looked back to notice both her siblings standing right behind her.

"Sure, what did you need Naruto-kun, Kasumi-chan?" she asked them curiously.

She gasped as Kasumi wrapped her arms around her waist, while Naruto pulled her closer to himself and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Not expecting this, she stiffened for a moment before she heard Kasumi's voice. "Relax Onee-chan, we'll explain everything later, just go with it."

She tried to calm herself but failed as Naruto pushed his tongue in her mouth and started exploring it. At the same time, Kasumi started to nibble on her neck. She couldn't help but moan a bit as Naruto squeezed her breasts lightly. Deciding to follow her instincts, she started to return the kiss.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally parted, leaving a dazed Natsumi gasping for breath.

"Not that I didn't like it …" Natsumi started, "but… why all of a sudden?"

Kasumi smiled at her confused sister and glanced at Naruto.

The blonde Jinchūriki grinned. "That was a gift from Hitomi-chan. It will help you with your medical stuff if you could see chakra right? Besides, it doesn't hurt to have an extra tool at your disposal, even if there isn't too much use to it."

Natsumi's brow creased in confusion as she tried to make sense of what Naruto was telling her. "Huh?"

"Just channel some chakra into your eyes and you'll see. If you have any questions about it let me know. I'm leaving for some training now. See you later, Kasumi-chan, Natsumi-chan."

With that, Naruto left them in the hallway,

"I'm really weak compared to Onii-chan in a few things, so I guess I'll go train too…" Kasumi said as she started walking away.

Natsumi sighed as she saw them both leave. "What am I to do now…? Sure, just surprise me like that and then leave without a proper explanation."

* * *

A few minutes later | Natsumi's lab

* * *

Natsumi had been shocked and astonished when she found out her brother had given her the Sharingan. Despite that, she was really grateful to him, and made a note to thank him later. Although admittedly there wasn't too much she could do with the Shairngan.

Sure she could see chakra, great. But other than that, there wasn't really that much to be done. She wasn't really a ninjutsu specialist, so copying techniques was next to useless for her.

Moreover, copied taijutsu was as good as academy fighting style without proper conditioning. Besides, she already had perhaps the best taijutsu style there was. All she needed to do was perfect it.

That left genjutsu, she was not bad at it really, and in fact thanks to her perfect chakra control she could be great at it. But… they didn't have any great genjutsu in the Uzumaki library. The only one that could be used on higher level opponents effectively was the Nidaime's 'Bringer of Darkness' technique.

She wished she had someone like Uchiha Itachi to teach her genjutsu. But that was just wishful thinking. And the 'Genjutsu Mistress' of Konoha, Yūhi Kurenai's best genjutsu were actually quite pathetic in her opinion. From what her mother had told her, the best genjutsu Kurenai had ever shown was one in which she had disabled the enemy from forming any hand signs and unable to move until the genjutsu is dispelled. While that would be certain death for many, a truly skilled ninja should always know how to break genjutsu without handseals.

It was extremely risky if the shinobi or kunoichi had to form a handseal every time they dispel a genjutsu. If they were fighting with a weapon, they will have to disarm themselves before they could break the genjutsu.

Moreover, if the genjutsu was multilayered, they will be caught in the position holding the releasing handsign for a few seconds making them an easy target for the enemies. But if they had mastered breaking genjutsu without handseals, they will be able to fight and break the genjutsu at the same time, making them a much harder opponent to kill.

It was a shame Konoha didn't have a clan which specialized in genjutsu, as far as she knew, she was really interested in the art. If she were to master genjutsu, then their family will have a specialist in every ninja art - making them a formidable combination without many weaknesses.

She sighed as she cleared her thoughts, this was getting nowhere. She will find someone to teach her what she wanted eventually, her mother said so.

After clearing her thoughts, she got back on her current task – making the cursed seal's enzyme useful to them without any side effects.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

In Natsumi's lab, Anko woke up feeling groggy and in pain. She tensed as she remembered all the events that led to her capture. The Uzumaki boy had beaten her, and made it look easy. Why was she so weak?

And then, she had failed to kill herself. And now she was here, probably to be tortured for some secrets and what not.

She stiffened as she got the feelings of her body back. Someone was lying on top of her; she opened her eyes to see the offender was who was possibly raping her.

A girl with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes was straddling her waist, leaning down to inspect her neck multiple times and making notes.

Anko relaxed as she realized she wasn't being raped, but felt her anger flare as she noticed it was the cursed seal the girl was inspecting. _'So these people are working for Orochimaru and probably checking how the seal had worked so far, or its effects on me?'_

"Get off me, you bitch!" Anko yelled.

Natsumi jumped away in surprise, before calming herself. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so loud!" she mumbled before drawing a quick seal on Anko's throat.

"There, that should keep you quite."

Anko started to yell again, or tried to. She soon enough realized that no matter how much she tries to yell, no voice was going to come out till that seal on her throat gets taken off. But that didn't stop her from glaring or leaking killing intent. _'This fucking bitch… is using a silencing seal on me while I can't move? I'll make her pay if I ever get free.'_

Natsumi sighed as she addressed Anko again. "Look, don't make this difficult, stop trying to flay around. I don't really hate you or anything, given your life here wasn't exactly pleasant either. If you're willing to talk like a mature person, I will remove the seal, if not then I will just keep doing my work here and you will keep your mouth shut. On a side note, don't screw with anyone else you see here, you might lose your tongue."

Anko was well aware that her chances of surviving now were really low, but she wasn't the type of woman who would just give up. She tried to calm herself as it won't do any good to make hasty decisions. After a few deep calming breaths, she nodded at her captor. _'I can't tell how many, but there must be many seals all over me or around me to put me in this position. I can't feel my chakra, can't really move… how do I get out of this? If these were ropes I'd be out in a minute. Even if they were chakra binders I'd be out quickly enough. But I'm no fūinjutsu expert… Agreeing with her will get at least one of these seals removed though…'_

Natsumi smiled as she released the seal on Anko's throat.

After contemplating on a proper way to start, Anko looked at Natsumi as she asked the thing that was bothering her most. "I want to know what's going on, what do you guys want from me?"

Natsumi grinned as she started speaking. "Well, there are a few things that I can't tell you, but I will answer everything I can.

First of all, your former master, Orochimaru has his eyes on our bloodline. So he will probably be coming after us and more likely than not give one of us that ugly hickey, or try." She pointed at Anko's neck causing her to scowl.

Sure she didn't like the seal, but no part of her was ugly! _'I'm relieved they're not with Orochimaru… but I still don't like this one bit.'_

Ignoring the scowl and glare from Anko, Natsumi continued. "So we wanted to know what we will be facing, and you were the only one in the village with that cursed seal."

"You could have just asked me, you know? I could have let you see it." Anko responded.

Natsumi giggled softly at Anko. "There is so much you don't know, Anko-san. If we had approached you with a request to study your cursed seal, bad things would have happened. The Hokage isn't who you think he is."

That confused Anko more than ever. _'What does she mean Hokage isn't who I think he is?'_

"You see Anko-san, the Hokage was always suspicious of your behavior. After all, you were with Orochimaru _while_ he was performing his experiments, and never once did you inform the village leaders about it, did you?"

Anko's eyes widened at that accusation. That was one of her most guarded secrets. She had stuck with Orochimaru through everything - Even helped with some of his experiments, knowing deep down that it was wrong. But at that time, she had faith in her sensei, and besides, those were Konoha's enemies and villagers from other nations, so it didn't matter, right?

It was only after Orochimaru had started experimenting with Konoha citizens that Anko had started getting uncomfortable. But yet, she had stayed with him, keeping his work a secret from others.

All the guilt was really starting to creep up on her, but Natsumi interrupted before Anko could drown herself in self-loathing.

"The Hokage was always suspicious of you. Additionally, it was known to him that one of the cursed seal's objectives was to make his subordinates more loyal to Orochimaru.

So, after some consulting with the council a tracking seal and a remote kill seal was put on you. I know of this because Kaa-sama is in the council as well. But we removed those seals after we captured you of course."

Anko's eyes widened in shock, the old man had put a tracking seal on her, and she could understand that. But a remote kill? She wasn't that bad, right?

Besides the death from the remote kill seal was the ultimate agony and torture! There was a reason the Hyūga branch family never revolted against the main branch! The very thought of dying through _so much_ pain was enough to weaken the resolve of even the most hardened ninja.

And she had thought that there was at least one person in the village that trusted her and wanted her to live…

"We've already taken out the part of Orochimaru's soul from the seal…."

"WHAT!" Anko yelled. She couldn't help it; there was a part of that creep's _soul_ IN HER! _'So_ that's _why I felt so_ _violated_ _every day!'_

"Yes, it was there to make you more loyal to him or something like that, but don't worry as we took it out and destroyed it." _'After absorbing all its memories, of course… which I think was a very, very bad idea.'_ she added in her mind. "But that brings us to you. What is it that you want to do with your life now? I know you aren't really happy with this village, are you Anko-san?"

Anko looked defiantly in Natsumi's eyes. "Of course I was happy with my life in the village before you decided to kidnap me! And get off me, I don't want to be in such a sexy position with a forteen year old girl, no matter how pretty."

"Uhm… this is no sexy position. First of all, I'm not interested in you one bit, not even remotely. Even if we both die and are reborn again I won't be interested in you. Secondly, we're in this position because I'm studying a part of your seal. I did not ask for your consent to do so. Thirdly, while I'm the most lenient in my family, don't fuck with me, or you _will_ regret it. If you don't already know how much pain a good medic can inflict, I assure you, you don't want to find out."

Anko gulped. _'I've seen what medics can do alright… even the cases Morino-kun couldn't break were cracked by Tsunade during the previous shinobi war. And I wouldn't dare piss off Morino-kun even if I'm on my period.'_

"T-that doesn't change the fact that other than you kidnapping me, my life in Konoha has been good enough for me to be happy!"

Natsumi shook her head sadly at her. "Who are you trying to lie to, yourself? You did everything you could to show your loyalty to Konoha. You are far more qualified than most of the jōnin this village has, and yet, you are only Tokubetsu Jōnin, only slightly higher in rank than a high chūnin.

Kind of strange for a girl who was chūnin at twelve, isn't it? To stay in that same position for more than a decade is strange, don't you think?"

Anko clenched her teeth in anger as she shook her head in denial. "You are wrong! The Hokage couldn't give me a promotion because the council…"

"Denied it? Oh come the fuck on, how is that supposed to be a good point? Besides, all Konoha ninja are under Hokage's command, and only his. If he really wanted to promote you, he could have.

The council is only there to advise him. He asked for an advice on your promotion, and it got denied. Do you really think he didn't know what would happen if he asked for an advice on that matter?

This whole village hates you, almost _everyone_ in it. Maybe a few people don't really hate you, but they don't love you either. Is that enough to make you give up your life for this hell hole of a village?" Natsumi questioned.

Anko clenched her eyes shut as she denied everything. But deep down, she knew it was all true. The village didn't hate her enough to form mobs to send after her every day, like they would if Naruto was an easy target without the Uzumaki clan's protection. But the looks of loathing and hatred, suspicion, and the occasional assault on her was something she had been trying to forget.

Natsumi sighed as she looked at the woman in pity. "Look, Anko-san. If you swear your loyalty to us, I will talk to Kaa-chan about sparing you. You will be under surveillance of course, but we will at least treat you like a human being, and give you a chance to live a _somewhat_ normal life outside the village."

Anko shook her head as she thought about it, she had friends in the village, and she couldn't betray them just like that! She would rather die!

"What friends do you have here, Anko-san?" Natsumi questioned, seemingly reading her mind. In reality she had just been observing Anko carefully enough to notice the small details and predict what she might be thinking.

Anko looked at her in surprise, how did she know what was going on in her mind? But she decided to answer it anyway. "There are a lot of people who don't hate me here. Like my best friend, my friends in the torture and interrogation unit, and the Hokage!"

Natsumi tried to hold her laughter in, but in the end she failed horribly as she started laughing. "T-that's it? The Hokage? That man being _anyone's_ friend is such a bad joke!" she laughed more until she calmed herself down after a few minutes.

"And Yūhi Kurenai? Fine, but she just seems to be barely able to tolerate you. It's always you who are clinging to her and babbling stuff to her.

We've been watching you from time to time for a while now Anko-san. Kurenai doesn't hate you, but she doesn't think of you as a friend either. If you were to die tomorrow, she won't be celebrating like the villagers, but she won't be hurt like a real friend would have been.

And your 'friends' in Torture and Interrogation unit? Those will be the very same people who are going to torture _you_ if the Hokage orders it or you go against the village. And Kurenai will kill you as well if you go against the village.

The entire village is against you, how long can you endure it? Are you willing to live a life like that for the rest of your existence? Be called snake slut and snake bitch or whatever? Act happy around people who hate you and are disgusted by you just being there?

Not only that, but to _die_ for the people that are disgusted by you, and will celebrate your death? That sounds so pathetic that _I_ feel sorry for _you_ \- which is the only reason I am offering you this choice.

Think about it for a while and make a decision, I'll be back for an answer later."

Natsumi left without another word, leaving Anko to ponder on her future.

Was she really so pathetic? Was she going to pretend to be ignorant and die protecting people who are disgusted by her, hate her, loathe her? Was that what her life was going to be like?

Or was she going to die here? No one knowing how she died and why she died? Or maybe she will be labeled a missing ninja and hunted for?

Or there was the alternative choice… to join her captors – the same group of people who had subdued and kidnapped her. It was funny; the only people who took pity on her were the ones who had bound her to this floor as a test subject. As it was right now, neither of them looked too appealing.

As is the human nature, she would have resisted change. Given any real choice, she would have preferred Konoha against the Uzumaki. But she knew no matter how lenient the golden haired girl seemed, Anko will be dead if she made that choice.

' _What will I do? What should I do?'_

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Let me know what you think of the story so far and if there is anything you would like me to improve or include.


	17. The Kurama ANBU

Hi!

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story till now, especially the few people who have been reviewing every chapter. Your consistent feedback is greatly appreciated. Believe it or not, a third of this story is inspired from ideas that I get from the reviewers.

And yeah, I do read all your reviews.

Twice.

Okay, just once, but I remember them all.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Kurama ANBU**

* * *

When Kushina had told the others about creating a possible alliance with someone in Konoha, Natsumi had been one of the most surprised members of the group. During her stay in the village, she hadn't once seen someone who had reacted positively to their presence.

Sure there were the lustful stares, but those could hardly be considered positive. Behind those lustful feelings, the citizens of Konoha only harbored hatred and repulsion for the Uzumaki. In her more than two years of observing Konoha, not once had someone smiled at them without any ulterior motive.

And then her mother wanted to create an alliance with people like that? The very thought made her shiver. _'Yes there are a few people here who don't completely hate us, but they aren't our well-wishers either. Who might Kaa-chan be thinking of? Who would pick us over Konoha?'_

Noticing it was almost time for them to leave, she rechecked her scrolls and supplies before making her way towards the rest of the family. She could feel their chakra signatures downstairs in the living room. _'Given we're all strong when it comes to individual strength, I doubt Kaa-chan is looking for independent shinobi or kunoichi. Most likely she will be going for a group of them to add to our numbers, probably a clan then.'_

That brought another question up, which clan could Kushina see as a potential ally? _'Uchiha are gone, and Hyūga will never work alongside Nina. Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka are completely loyal to Konoha, so that's not an option either. Hm… perhaps one of the minor clans? But aren't they too weak to support us? And even so, every single clan here is either jealous of us or hates us for housing Naruto-kun… But if Kaa-chan thinks there is some clan good enough, I will have to trust her…'_

"Natsu-chan!"

Startled, Natsumi turned to see Nina right behind her. _'I was sure she was downstairs with others… must have moved while I was lost in thoughts.'_ "Nina-san? What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful if you encounter any powerful enemies today. I don't mean to hurt your confidence but currently you're not on a level where you should be running independent. But of course, Kushina-san decided that we will be splitting up, at least for a few minutes. I want you to be careful when that happens, 'kay?"

As soon as she had nodded, Nina was gone with a shunshin no jutsu. _'Oookay… I'm pretty sure I can handle up to mid-jōnin level opponents, so if Nina-san is worried, we're messing with either the elite jōnins or ANBU…'_

The thought made her uneasy, but if her mother and siblings trusted her to be able to handle it, she would have to trust herself as well. _'Nina-san will definitely watch me with her dōjutsu, but I'll still try my very best to honor her and Kaa-chan's time spent training me. Is this a test Kaa-chan? Hm… or maybe I'm just overthinking it.'_

The thought of her training made her shudder. While Kushina was merciless with her training, Nina was positively brutal. Another thing that bothered her was the fact that Nina only trained her, and not Kasumi. _'It could be because she didn't ask for it, but I get the feeling that Nina-san only wants to teach me? Her interest in me is unusual, and I think Kaa-chan knows this too. Could it be because I'm not a standard Uzumaki girl because of my hair, like she isn't either because of her eyes?'_

Regardless of the brutality, after her training Natsumi's confidence and skills shot up above and beyond what she ever thought she could possibly achieve. And throughout it all, Nina had been extremely patient and comforting with her flaws, such as low chakra capacity. The brutality was reserved for drilling the concepts into her, and not for ridiculing her.

That thought caused a frown to grace her face. It had taken her a while to understand the concept, but she had finally been able to find out the reason for her 'low' chakra reserves.

The first and foremost was the lack of training she received before her reunion with her family. But that was something she could easily overcome by doing extra training now, which she was doing all she could.

The reason behind her low reserves had been something she had suspected from the beginning. The healing property of her blood required a constant amount of chakra being infused into her bloodstream, which consumed a lot of her chakra over time. The worst part was, it was subconscious and out of her control. No matter how much she tried to prevent it, it happened anyway.

After a while, she had given up on it, and started to look for alternative means to boost her chakra reserves. Kasumi had been a great help with that issue. The concept of nature chakra that their mother had told them about had been so fascinating that they just couldn't ignore it. With a few seals placed on her body to gather natural energy - she would have been able to rival jinchūriki in terms of chakra capacity.

But there comes the problem - the harmful effects of using natural chakra without proper synchronization. She would turn into a stone statue - that wasn't something she or anyone in her family desired.

The body contained two types of energies - physical and spiritual. Combining both of these, ninja are able to mold chakra. All around in nature, a different type of energy, known as natural energy is present. If someone were to be able to draw on this natural energy - and maintain a balance between all three types of energies then present in his or her body - that person will have a virtually infinite amount of natural chakra for as long as he can keep drawing on the energy of nature.

But if they can't maintain that balance and let it overwhelm them - their spiritual and physical energies will be purged by the natural energy - turning them into whatever element they had been drawing the energy from - which is mostly the earth - thus stone.

Her mother had told them that Minato and Jiraiya had received special training on Mount Myōboku to be able to utilize natural chakra - which mostly consisted of teaching them how to gather and control that energy from what she understood.

But Natsumi absolutely refused to sign the toad contract and resemble the fourth hokage any more than she already did. She knew it was childish for her to reject a summoning contract just on that basis - but she didn't care, she would find some other way to become stronger, without resembling the fourth.

That was the reason she gave to her mother and sister anyway, actually she just didn't like toads. They were ugly.

Kushina would have lectured her on how ninja were supposed to use any means necessary to reach their goals - but the fact that there was another toad summoner alive - and the toads possibly had loyalty towards Konoha due to Minato and Jiraiya prevented her from opposing Natsumi's rejection.

No one in the family knew of this - but being the only Uzumaki female to not have red hair made Natsumi feel like an outsider. There was no hostility towards her from anyone, in fact, if anything - Kasumi and Kushina both clung to her whenever possible.

Though, that was mostly because they wanted to make up for the ten years of her life that she had lived alone. They loved her, and she knew it - but she still didn't want to be a burden to anyone. She wanted to _belong_ with them.

For that, she needed to be as strong as the rest of them. A chain is as strong as its weakest link - and she refused to be the cause of downfall for her family - which was why she was going to become strong.

Since training with toads was out for her - that left her with the problem of being able to collect and control nature chakra without special training.

Kasumi had helped her as much as she could - and in the end she had been able to provide her with a special version of the re-enforcement seal.

The seal didn't do much except collect large quantities of natural energy from the surroundings. Followed up by Natsumi's extremely strong restraining seals - a steady and extremely low amount of natural energy was constantly being pumped into her system - which she was slowly but surely getting used to.

The restraining seals were made with five different levels. The lowest one provided her with inconsiderable amounts of natural energy, which she could subconsciously convert into chakra without any noticeable effort. This was only meant to make her body get used to nature chakra.

One she was used to the first level, the second level could pump in a lot more natural energy, boosting her chakra reserves to double of what they were. It put a little strain on her to keep the level active, but she could keep it permanently active without much trouble as of now.

The third level was the one she was currently maintaining and trying to master at a subconscious level, but it was proving to be much harder than expected. Within every two to three hours she had to deactivate the seal and rest for a few minutes before she could resume to process, otherwise she started to struggle with maintaining the balance between the three different energies, and the of risk turning into a stone statue got higher.

Third level boosted her to four times her current reserves, which was what a normal Uzumaki girl was supposed to have – Kage level reserves. The next level, fourth, was twice as powerful as third, boosting her reserves to twice that of any regular Uzumaki girl. She could maintain it for a maximum of five minutes before risking mutation.

She didn't risk trying the fifth level yet, which will open up all the restrains completely, letting nature energy flow through her without any seals blocking it. She assumed to be able to enter toad sage mode once she masters the fifth level, if she manages to do it.

From what Kushina had told them, when using toad sage mode Minato had shown himself to have more than jinchūriki level of chakra reserves. It was somewhat impressive considering by default he had only Kage-level chakra reserves, same as what a normal sixteen year old Uzumaki girl has.

Comparatively, her own reserves with the fifth level of the seal could possibly rival Kasumi's. The thought made her giddy as without a doubt Kasumi had the largest amount of chakra in the elemental nations, ignoring the bijū.

Of course, in Minato's case, he had to use the two toad sages to collect natural energy while moving - which Natsumi didn't have to because of the seals placed on her body, allowing her to automatically collect natural energy.

She didn't let anything put her down though. _'Someday soon I'll master the fifth level, no matter what it takes. Then I will finally be able to fight alongside Naruto-kun and Kasumi-chan without being a burden…'_

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Once they had all gathered at the gates of the Uzumaki compound, Kushina started explaining her plans to the three siblings and Nina.

"Alright, since this is probably the only completely safe place in the entire village for us to discuss private matters – I'll tell you our entire plan before we leave.

First, we'll go to the Hokage Tower and take up as many missions as possible. Then we will send out shadow clones to take care of those missions. Nina-san, you'll wait outside the tower.

Since there is no way for the originals to be distinguished from the Kage Bunshin unless a good hit is landed - with hundreds of our copies running around doing various tasks around the village we will be virtually untraceable.

During the time our clones are doing these missions - the Hokage will be unable to use his crystal ball to lock-on to our chakra signatures even when we're outside the compound - as there will be hundreds of copies with that signature spread throughout the village.

Even then - we will try to complete our task as soon as we possible to avoid suspicion."

All four of them nodded, taking in everything she said. After giving a moment for them to absorb her reasoning, Kushina continued with her instructions.

"Our task is to infiltrate the Kurama clan compound located in the outskirts of the village. They've been having their growth stunted constantly by Konoha and the Hokage - as they are afraid of their Kekkai Genkai."

She proceeded to explain to them how the Kurama clan's Kekkai Genkai enabled those that awakened it to be able to make their genjutsu irresistible - and even manifest some of the physical effects of the genjutsu in the real world. It was a truly terrifying power - and extremely dangerous if left unchecked.

Such frightening power was not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality might then overwhelm the original, turning the individual into someone that's a danger to everyone around them.

"This has led to the isolation of the Kurama clan from the rest of Konoha. As it is now, they're quite detached and have been debating for a while whether it would be a good idea to just leave this village to somewhere where their abilities and talents are more respected.

Fortunately for us, the village would _never_ allow any of its clan to just leave the village and probably go join their enemies. If they try to leave, the Kurama clan will be eradicated – and they know it too. So they'll probably be willing to accept our help.

They're quite upset with the sealing of the latest heiress's powers as well. But the Hokage absolutely refused to leave her unchecked - no matter how much they tried to convince him that they will train her to learn and control her powers."

Naruto thought about it for a bit, but still, some parts of her explanation didn't make sense to him. "But Kaa-chan, didn't you say that the second personality controls the vast powers of the Kurama bloodline? And if so, no matter how much training they give her, it wouldn't really make that much of a difference to the second personality, right?"

"That's where we come in, Naruto-koi" she grinned, "by giving them the offer to join us when we leave to establish Uzushiogakure, and offering their heiress complete access to her full powers without the risk of killing all her comrades - we will ensure their loyalty to us. We, the Uzumaki, are the best seal experts in the elemental nations - if I'm given enough time, I can create mental barriers around the second personality of the heiress - rendering it useless."

"Wouldn't that make her powers unusable? And how is it any different than sealing away her powers?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm getting there. That is actually true, and exactly what Hokage tried to do - but his seal was much weaker than what I'm going to make - mine will be almost unbreakable by anyone but myself.

Due to the alternative personality usually being the opposite of the real personality and made up of suppressed emotions - it is often extremely dark and harmful - and more often than not it doesn't agree with whatever the first personality wants.

After we're done sealing it away - we will need to provide her with another alternative personality that will control her powers. That's where you come in, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. What could he possibly do there? He was no psychiatrist.

Kushina smiled at him seeing his confusion. "Don't worry; it's just because out of all of us you are the craftiest, and would be the best suited to design genjutsu - which was the job of that second personality."

"How, exactly do you plan on sealing away my personality inside the Kurama heiress?" Naruto asked, with no small hint of doubt in his voice.

Kushina giggled. "Despite being a genius at times, you take a long time to learn some things, don't you? If Kage Bunshin replicates the soul - how in the world do you think can they _not_ replicate the personality?"

Realization dawned upon his face as a wide grin spread on it. Of course, she was going to seal his shadow clone inside the Kurama heiress.

"That's a great idea. And my shadow clone will think just like me, so I guess it'll be better than whatever fucked up second personality it's going to replace."

Kushina nodded. "Be prepared though, if they refuse or there is a chance of them telling the Hokage about our plan to leave. If that happens, we will need to kill them all, every last one who knows of it. Do you all understand?"

After a collective chorus of 'Yes ma'am.' she proceeded. "Good, now let's get this over with."

* * *

Thirty minutes later | Hokage Office

* * *

In their apprehension of capturing Anko – the Uzumaki had unfortunately forgotten all about Tora the cat demon – who had been wandering the town after fleeing from the battle scene. Fortunately though, it was fairly easy to locate and re-acquire the cat.

After capturing Tora, and making a mental note not to forget about little things in the future, the Uzumaki proceeded to the Hokage office for the next stage of the plan – taking up a lot missions to use as a distraction from their real task.

Instead of waiting, Nina had suggested scouting the area near the Kurama compound. Kushina had seen no problem with it, so she had allowed her to leave.

* * *

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as his headache seemed to overwhelm him. After giving it much thought, he had asked Inoichi Yamanaka to take a peek in Jiraiya's mind to find out what he was in Konoha for. Unfortunately, it seemed that Jiraiya had various seals put on him that blocked anyone from entering his mind-scape and potentially stealing sensitive information.

Sarutobi could tell by the design that they were made by Jiraiya, hence it wasn't Kushina responsible for it this time. The toad sage had done that to protect Konoha's secrets of course, but right now it was working against them. Sarutobi didn't know if he should be happy that Jiraiya was so careful with their secrets, or mad that there was now no way for him to acquire the information except to wait till his student woke up.

He had sent an ANBU squad to retrieve Tsunade though, but he wasn't sure if she will come. _'Tch… I shouldn't have been so negligent with letting her do whatever she wanted.'_

A knock to his door pulled him out of his reverie. "Ah, Naruto-kun, Kasumi-chan, Natsumi-chan... so nice to see you all here today, I suppose your missions went well?"

"In case you forgot," Kushina interrupted "I'm supposed to be the team leader here, and you're supposed to ask me questions like that, not my students."

Sarutobi merely gave her a mysterious smile. "Oh? Who knows how long the older generation will last, I prefer to address the future generation – as they will be the ones to carry on our will of fire."

Somehow, they were able to suppress their laughter at Sarutobi – the old fossil – referring to Kushina as the 'older generation' while he was the only one in the room with wrinkled skin. That took all their effort though, preventing them from responding.

"I wasn't expecting you all to complete your missions yet. And I noticed you have taught these _genin_ Kage Bunshin – a kinjutsu." He had seen them use it to do the D-rank missions they had taken previously, from his crystal ball. "Care to give an explanation, Kushina-chan?" he reprimanded Kushina sternly, but it didn't have the desired effect.

Kushina smiled as she offhandedly explained herself, knowing that this was going to come sooner or later. "Don't forget that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was registered in your forbidden scroll by Minato – who got it from me – and I learned it from my clan archives, what is left of them anyway.

So it's a technique that belongs to the Uzumaki clan – which Konoha is using thanks to my _ex_ -husband giving it to you." Extra emphasis on _ex_. "Even then you can't deny the fact that the technique belongs to the Uzumaki before it ever became a Konoha kinjutsu – thus you have no right to tell me whether or not I should teach the Uzumaki heirs _their own_ techniques or not."

Sarutobi frowned at her explanation. Though, her response wasn't entirely unexpected – a simple 'I'm sorry' couldn't have hurt. "That maybe Kushina, but don't forget - that technique has some risks, and is a kinjutsu for a reason." He tried to 'reason' with her.

Kushina shrugged nonchalantly. "The Uzumaki don't risk anything from using Kage Bunshin, it _is_ custom made for us, by us, after all. For someone with the Uzumaki reserves and vitality – there is nothing to worry about. So those are some lame excuses." She murmured the last part, which Sarutobi pretended to ignore.

Sandaime nodded at her, not bothering to argue any more. She obviously knew what she was doing, and he had better things to do than argue over something he had no chance of winning at. "Fine, do whatever you want with your students, but don't forget – you will be held responsible if anything happens to them." He reminded her.

"Why don't we just move on to business, Hokage-san?" She asked tiredly. Wasting time was not something she liked, especially when it is being wasted by arguing with one of the slimiest old bastards to ever walk on earth.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

After talking/arguing/bitching with Sarutobi, Kushina finally managed to take up _all_ the D-rank missions that were available for the day – and proceeded to send batches of her team's Kage Bunshins for each task.

A total of one hundred and eighty D-rank missions were assigned to one thousand four hundred and forty Kage Bunshin – one hundred and eighty teams consisting of two squads of Natsumi, Kasumi, Kushina and Naruto clones. They created two hundred and fifty Kage Bunshin each as a back-up just in case some clones dispel before completing their missions.

Natsumi was left panting after the ordeal. While her seal provided her with enough chakra to create the required number of clones, it put a lot of stress on her body, as she had to activate level four – Jinchūriki level, or what could be considered twice the normal Uzumaki reserves, to be able to match up to others in her family.

"Your seal is coming along nicely, eh Natsu-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin.

She smiled as she nodded at her brother. "Yeah, it will take me some time getting used to, but it removes one of my major handicaps, partially anyway. Over time, all the natural chakra flowing through me will also boost my normal chakra reserves – as the coils are going to be regularly stressed and expanded."

' _Which will make me feel sore on a regular basis'_ she mentally added with a grimace.

"Hm… yes, but don't forget the downsides of nature chakra, please don't overdo it."

Natsumi nodded at her brother as she deactivated the seal and started healing herself of the minor injuries and burns caused due to overuse of chakra which she was not supposed to have, and thus her body wasn't able to handle as well. Once done, she reactivated the seal, now at level three.

That was another problem; she couldn't use her medical jutsu, or any jutsu that needed chakra control properly – which was basically her entire arsenal except a select few.

The good thing was that Kage Bunshin was chakra intensive – and the Kage Bunshin she created could be used for training in chakra control – which she was trying to utilize to their full potential. But sadly the progress wasn't as fast as she would have liked.

After a few minutes of rest to recover from creating so many shadow clones, they proceeded to meet up with Nina – who was supposedly scouting for any unexpected trouble near the village outskirts.

To avoid any unfortunate run-in with Konoha ninja on their way – Kushina cast a barrier around the original team to hide their presence, and Kasumi used the Hiraishin seal placed on Nina's clothes to teleport them to her location.

* * *

Near Kurama Compound

* * *

Naruto, Kasumi, Kushina and Natsumi arrived at Nina's location, where she started to brief them in about her observations. "Well, there seem to be some ANBU patrol around the compound, for unknown purposes. Though, from their patterns it appears to me they are paying more attention to the compound itself than the surroundings – thus they are there to probably guard someone in that compound or keep track of the Kurama clan."

Kushina and others thought about it as they looked at Nina expectantly for her to continue. It seemed the Hokage saw them as a threat, and thus had them under constant surveillance. Surely, the Kurama clan members should have noticed this by now as well, which made their job much easier.

If they knew that the Hokage saw them as a threat, they probably were aware of the fact that the threats in a ninja village were often dealt with, sooner or later.

"Um… from what I can see with my byakugan, there are two ANBU squads stationed in the area, including two medics." Nina added.

Kushina nodded, accepting her report. "That means there are six combat specialists, and two medics."

She contemplated her options. It just wasn't possible to knock them all out and not make the Hokage suspicious of what's going on here. They could kill all of them, but that would attract too much attention of the authorities – namely the Hokage and the council.

After all, it would take someone fairly strong to take down two entire squads of ANBU without anyone noticing. Someone of that level would prompt investigation, which would mean the Kurama clan members might be interrogated.

If their mission did succeed, then that would mean the Kurama would know about their plans to leave the village, and interrogation would expose their plans, and that would fuck their chances up, big time.

"This just got a lot more complicated… Nina, I want you to tell me what each of them looks like." she breathed out.

Nina nodded as she began describing their appearances. Since Kushina used to be an ANBU captain herself, until recently, she knew most of the people who worked in that division.

The fifth person Nina described caught Kushina's attention. Light brown hair in a ponytail, large D-cup breasts, petite build, cute face and innocent brown eyes.

She knew of only one ANBU with that description. Takane Kurama had first caught her attention because she looked way too innocent to be in ANBU, there was no way someone's eyes can show so much innocence when their job is to kill people, innocent and wicked alike.

Over time though, she learned that Takane _hadn't_ killed anyone, ever. It was the weirdest thing she had ever witnessed in her career as a kunoichi. How in the world could anyone get in ANBU without making her first kill?

It took a little prodding, but Kushina found the reason for it, overwhelming skill.

Ninja always preferred to capture over death – as it gave them the chance to interrogate the victim and find out any useful information. It also gave their village a potential bargaining chip. But capture mostly wasn't possible, especially for enemies who were skilled at ninja arts – which is the case in most of the missions ANBU handle. However tightly you bind them, there was a chance they might break it off.

But apparently, Takane Kurama _never_ failed to capture, so she never needed to kill. That was not to say she can't kill though, it was yet to be seen.

As far as the assassinations were concerned, since she never worked solo, her squad mates had to perform that. But they didn't mind, seeing mostly the targets were immobilized and helpless by Takane's genjutsu.

Takane Kurama was quite simply the same to Kurama clan as Itachi Uchiha was to Uchiha clan. Of course, she didn't massacre her clan – but the Kurama weren't stuck-up assholes either.

But the main difference between Itachi and Takane was entirely different. While Itachi was known for being completely loyal to the village, at least till he wiped off the Uchiha – Takane _despised_ the village.

The only reason she was in the ANBU was because having a member in ANBU gave Kurama clan more influence, and if anything, she wanted to support her clan and family.

It hurt Kushina more than anything to see the sixteen year old Takane possess more innocence than both her twelve year old twins and fourteen year old daughter combined. It was a constant reminder of the fact that they had been pushed into the life of killers without any given choice, just because they were born in a ninja village, and because of her.

Of course, if she didn't train them to be ninja, they would have died for sure – but that didn't stop her from questioning her methods. Takane wasn't weak, but she still had her innocence. Were her methods to protect her children flawed? Could she have done better?

She pushed those thoughts aside though. It wouldn't help to think about this kind of things right now. "I know the one with light brown hair in a ponytail, small body and big boobies. Her name is Takane Kurama, avoid confronting her, I will deal with her personally. If you do face her though by any chance, don't kill her unless absolutely necessary.

It won't do to kill the best fighter of our possible allies before forming an alliance. And she might actually help us out.

For now, I want all of you to take up positions necessary to kill your targets without alerting them of your presence. And constantly check for genjutsu every few seconds, even if you think you aren't caught in one."

Before she could continue though…

"Please give me the Hyūga? Please? Please? Please?" Nine practically begged, down on her knees in front of Kushina, adorable pout of her face and the biggest puppy dog eyes that Kushina had ever seen - the fact that puppies don't have byakugan doesn't matter.

"A-alright... you can have both the Hyūga, Nina-san..." Kushina answered, slightly taken aback by how genuine her begging was.

This was followed up by a big whoop of joy from Nina, before Kushina coughed to restore the serious atmosphere, secretly hoping the ANBU didn't hear Nina's 'whoop' through her barrier.

"I'll pretend not to hear the Hyūga's cries for mercy, which I'm sure will come... Natsumi, I want you to deal with the two medics, since you have experience in that field you will be able to handle them best. And who knows you might learn some tricks from watching them fight." She grinned at her daughter as she said this. Natsumi nodded with a smile, though she knew perfectly well why Kushina gave her the medics as target.

The medics in the ANBU squads were mostly at chūnin level or so in combat, they were there just for the purpose of providing medical attention, and otherwise avoided combat. So, since Natsumi was the weakest of the group for now, the logical choice would be to give her the weakest opponents.

Kushina continued her orders, a little bit disappointed in herself for not being able to make Natsumi believe into thinking she was being honest. She was though, kind of.

"Alright, Kasumi will go handle the one farthest from our current location. From what I know of him, he's extremely skilled in deciphering his opponent's moves and seeing through traps and tricks, so be careful.

Naruto, you will be fighting two ANBU alone, they are both extremely skilled, cow is ninjutsu specialist and tiger is taijutsu. But they both act like idiots, take advantage of it if at all possible. I want you to be extremely careful, okay? I have full confidence in your abilities, but each of them is _much_ tougher than Anko, and they will be working as a team against you. Don't do anything reckless, got it?"

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, I'll be fine, believe it!" He grinned.

"Yeah, that. Don't get too overconfident." Kushina rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going to make a barrier around this area to conceal the chakra spikes – and prevent the ANBU from possibly alerting anyone else." She said as she went through intricate designs on a seal tag, which she placed on the ground.

"I will have to place three more of these before the barrier can take effect. Meanwhile, I want you all to sneak up and hide in appropriate positions to ambush your targets. You will start once these" she said as she handed them each a small slip of paper, "start glowing."

After waiting for any questions and receiving none, she proceeded to create her usual barrier around herself that concealed her presence while moving, and then headed off to place the rest of the tags around the area to erect the bigger barrier.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Takane Kurama was not happy, at all. The only reason she had joined the ANBU was to give some much needed influence and respect to the Kurama clan, and now she was basically the Hokage's bitch.

The Kurama were treated in Konoha like outsiders. They were not trusted by anyone. Even by the village leader didn't trust them – who she thought was a senile old asshole. Seriously, what did they ever do to deserve this?

Sure their kekkai genkai was a bit unstable, but wasn't the entire Uchiha clan unstable too? And they were treated with respect, so why not the Kurama?

Apparently, there were rumors going around the village that the Kurama kekkai genkai is this amazingly powerful super technique which kills everyone around them. So obviously, no one would want to go near them.

The isolation wasn't just social either. Any economic establishments the Kurama owned were economically starving as well. No one wanted to risk going there and getting trapped in the Kurama genjutsu.

It was completely stupid and unreasonable – which makes perfect sense to the villagers of Konoha. Kurama were bad omen.

Their summons, black crows just added to their belief of them being bad omen as well...

As if that wasn't enough, as an ANBU, it was her duty to do _anything_ the Hokage commanded. Right now, her mission was to keep an eye on the Kurama clan mansion.

Yeah, she was ordered to spy on her own family, and she was doing it, because she was the Hokage's bitch. ' _Fuck that bastard. If I ever get the chance, I will make him my first kill for sure!'_

If only she could go against the orders and tell the Hokage to piss off… But there was only one person who had the balls to pull _that_ off.

She really admired Kushina because of that. That woman knew what she wanted, and there was nothing you could do to stop her. But Takane was neither a clan head, nor a Kage level kunoichi; she knew she couldn't do what Kushina does.

"But still… this sucks." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah…"

She rolled her eyes. Great, now the loneliness has caused her to develop multiple personalities. To be honest, she didn't mind, at least she could now talk to someone while on these completely idiotic missions, like spying on her own clan – which was completely isolated and screamed of loneliness.

"So, what do you think of this assignment, it sucks right? I mean come on; I'm spying on my own family. I joined this organization for them, and now I'm doing the exact opposite!"

"It sure does... but what are you going to do?" the 'other her' responded.

Not seeing anything wrong with telling _herself_ her plans, she proceeded. "Well duh, since our heiress is kind of sealed and kicked out of ninja forces, and I'm the most powerful Kurama who is basically now the Hokage's bitch – we are fucked. We can't do anything. I wish I was more like Kushina-sama… she's so brave and…"

Kushina laughed softly at that, causing Takane to spin around in alarm as she realized she _wasn't_ talking to herself.

"Show yourself!" she hissed. Not that she expected it to work, she was already waving her genjutsu internally, it wouldn't be long till it takes effect.

"Relax, Takane-san, wasn't it you who just said you admired me, sort of?" Kushina smirked as she dropped her personal barrier, revealing herself to Takane.

Takane stopped her genjutsu before it could take effect, surprised beyond belief that she was stupid enough to think she was talking to herself… out loud… and she was using swear words too!

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" she pleaded to Kushina – using her big brown innocent puppy dog eyes to full effect, embarrassed that not only had someone caught her swearing, she had also been caught plotting against the village – which could be used to get her executed.

Kushina giggled at the younger ANBU's desperate attempt. Kasumi and Natsumi used those eyes on her so many times that it really didn't have the desired effect on her anymore. And she had just survived the byakugan version of the jutsu, so there was no way she was going to fall to this.

"Relax, no one will know of what you said here, except maybe a personal joke between me and my family…"

Takane looked horrified. "You wouldn't!"

"Hey, let's discuss this later okay? Why don't you continue where you left off? I'm so brave and…?" Kushina smirked.

Takane blushed as she looked away. "Well it's just that, you could do things I never had the courage to. I know you would never do something like I'm doing right now, and I couldn't even speak a word of protest when I was given the order… I was afraid of being sent to Ibiki to be _disciplined_ … like Hayate…" she shivered as she remembered what happened to Yūgao's boyfriend.

Hayate had tried to stop his ANBU partner from killing a newborn on a mission, offering to adopt it instead. But they were supposed to kill the _entire_ family. That had led to his demotion to Tokubetsu Jōnin and a torture session with Ibiki.

After he was done, Hayate had been constantly sick, his body never completely recovered, and according to Yūgao, neither did his mind.

"Ah yes, I remember that. Too bad for him, I don't really see anything wrong with letting the baby live, but the missions have to be performed _exactly_ as the client agreed upon. It was the Hokage's decision as he could have negotiated with the client to let the newborn live or die. But once it is decided the ANBU don't get to choose what to do."

Takane nodded. "I know, I h-…" she stopped mid-sentence as she realized what she was going to say. No matter how daring, Kushina was still a Konoha ninja, and Takane didn't think it would be good to say she hated her leader in front of Kushina and later hope to not be reported.

But much to Takane's astonishment, Kushina spoke exactly what she wanted to say.

"Yeah, he _is_ a senile old bastard, I hate him too."

"Kushina-sama! You shouldn't say things like that out loud! The rest of my squad is in the surrounding area, what if they hear!" Takane tried to warn her.

Kushina shook her head slowly as she tried to think of the best approach method. In a few moments, she decided to be direct about it and see what happens. "Say, Takane, if I could give you and your clan a chance to live a free life, where you won't be completely isolated and economically crippled, would you take it?"

Takane looked at Kushina as if she was crazy. "You _know_ we won't be allowed to leave this village alive, and we won't get those things you promised inside this village. So what you're saying is sort of impossible."

"So you would just let a chance to get free go by and not take it? Take the coward's way out?" Kushina asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Takane didn't reply to her for an entire minute as she pursed her lips in thought. Finally making her decision, she responded to her calmly. "Kushina-sama, please tell me what you plan to do. I give you my word it won't get out, no matter what. If there is a chance me and my clan can safely get out of here, I will help you convince them. If we don't think it will be possible, we won't interfere with you, and leave us unharmed."

Kushina grinned at her response. She would have almost regretted it if she had to kill this girl. But still, if they refused they were going to die, she won't risk getting the entire village on her ass just because she left a loose end. There was no need to tell that to Takane though...

After a few minutes of explaining, during which Takane got shocked several times, the brunette slowly processed all the information in her mind.

"Kushina-sama… I can't believe it, we might actually have a chance!" she exclaimed happily. It was unbelievable for her. To think, there would be two villages 'helping' them in their escape – however indirectly, as well so much firepower, if what Kushina said was true – then the Kurama clan actually stood a chance at freedom, a pretty good one.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you don't mind the rest of your squad's death though." Kushina responded sounding serious, if the girl didn't understand, she would have to accept the fact that some people were going to die for them to get out of here, maybe more than _some_.

"Eh? Not really, I don't know any of them much personally, so I don't really care. I will cover their deaths up as much as I can till the chūnin exams. With everyone being busy in the preparations for that event, it is less likely someone will notice. There are very few who can detect and get out of my genjutsu."

Kushina smiled at her proud tone. Even though Takane was a ninja, she was so poor at deception that you could see right through her eyes what she was feeling. Unless she had you in a genjutsu of course.

But that didn't do anything to dull her skills, with Takane and the Kurama on their side, they could now cover up their weakest skill set – genjutsu.

She idly wondered why Naruto hadn't helped his sister out with it yet. Since Hitomi made the Sharingan to improve her fire affinity and genjutsu, she must have had some skill in those areas – which she probably taught Naruto.

' _Well, it doesn't matter now, I'm sure he had his reasons… or he just forgot. I won't be surprised, but maybe it's good for him to forget a few things'_ she shuddered _'like the pedophile's memories.'_

* * *

After sneaking up on the Baku masked ANBU, Kasumi stayed hidden, waiting for her seal to go off so that she can try and finish the ANBU as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, the Baku masked ANBU sat there in a kneeling positioning, doing his job by paying complete attention to the Kurama household and observing their activities.

He briefly wondered why the Hokage had asked him to spy on the Kurama clan house, but pushed that thought aside before he could dwell on it properly. ANBU followed the Hokage's orders down to the last line, and then _never_ questioned it, even if it was to kill your best friend.

His father had taught him well. The Baku mask he now wore was handed down to him by his own father, who used to work under the Nidaime Hokage's direct command.

He felt a foreboding feeling rise from the pit of his stomach. This was awfully similar to what his father told him happened with the Uchiha.

Upon Madara's betrayal, the Nidaime had become suspicious of the Uchiha, and assigned his best ANBU – Tora, Baku and Ushi to keep an eye on them.

Years later, most Uchiha are now dead.

Now that he was spying on the Kurama, will their fate be the same as the last clan that was under surveillance? He couldn't help but grimace at the thought.

The clan didn't seem to have that many fighters, the only one beyond Jōnin level was Takane, who was way too innocent to be of any real danger. At first he didn't think she even belonged in ninja occupation.

Of course his opinion had changed when she knocked him out without moving a finger. Ever since that Baku had stopped thinking of genjutsu as inconsiderable nuisance like before. That shit was dangerous.

He hadn't even noticed when she caught him in an illusion, and the whole thing was not the least bit different from the real world.

Inside the illusion, he had fought and effortlessly defeated Takane, just as he was basking in the glory of his victory though, Takane dispelled the illusion, and revealed him to be bound head to toe with a kunai at his throat.

Turns out that he hadn't moved the least bit during the fight, except if you count being dragged off and tied down.

It was completely humiliating for a veteran ANBU like him to be defeated so easily. But it taught him a good lesson. Don't piss off women. Especially those that look extra sweet and innocent, they are the real bitches.

* * *

Kasumi briefly considered her options as she saw the seal glow. This was the first high level ninja she was going to face, and there was no one around to help her out of she got into a tight situation, so she had to be careful. Besides, she had to go as Naruto's back-up too, as his task was harder more than twice when compared to hers.

Unknown to her, Baku had noticed the slight glow behind his back in the reflection of a droplet of water on a leaf in front of him, he was known for his observation capabilities for a reason.

Soon enough there was a red flash behind Baku and a kunai was driven right through his back. The 'Baku' then dissolved into mud.

Kasumi had been caught only a little off guard, she hadn't expected the ANBU to go down just like that, but she had been hoping for it.

There weren't too many squads of ANBU in the entire village, so only the best were able to get in the elite organization.

Baku had been expecting an attack, so he had decided to play it safe and replaced himself with a mud clone. Right now he was thanking heavens he had.

' _Thanks Takane, if not for you I would've grown too confident in my skills, and probably be dead by now. I was sooo not expecting someone like that to come and attack me out of nowhere. And with that technique? You've gotta be kidding me.'_

Kasumi watched as the ANBU appeared a few feet in front of her.

"Genin Uzumaki Kasumi, what is the meaning of this?" Baku demanded.

He couldn't in his right mind kill someone who had finally mastered the Hiraishin no Jutsu after the fourth Hokage. And if what he had seen right now was true, then she had mastered it beyond what even the Yondaime could ever hope for.

Kasumi didn't bother to respond, what was the point in wasting time talking with a soon to be dead guy anyway? She rushed at her opponent at what could be considered high jōnin level speeds, swinging her kunai towards the older ninja in a horizontal arc, which he parried with his katana.

"I see… I will have to subdue you then, genin." Baku declared.

Kasumi almost felt like rolling her eyes at how he seemed to be scolding her for not following orders, considering she was trying to kill him…

Without wasting any further time, she flashed right behind him and attempted to stab him again, which was once again parried, much to her frustration.

"So you use water to teleport, huh?"

Kasumi pursed her lips but didn't respond. The ANBU had correctly figured out how her technique worked, it was an impressive display of observation skills indeed. _'If I stretch this fight out, I'm not gonna win against this guy. Good thing he's alone, if he had anyone else to fight while he observed, I'd be in real trouble.'_

She used her godlike control over water to materialize it wherever she needs to teleport to, then she shaped that water into proper seals needed to perform the Hiraishin no Jutsu, which gave her a link to teleport herself to.

While it was much harder to make seals out of water instead of ink – and in mid-air, she had been able to do it with enough patience and practice, combined with her naturally high affinity.

"Kage Bunshin!"

Creating ten clones, Kasumi re-engaged the ANBU in hand to hand combat, but this time all her clones joined in as well.

The ANBU tried to hit them, but they would just flash away before his hit could land, followed by another flash at his blind spots where he got hit again and again.

"Damn it…" Baku wheezed out as he tried to create some distance between himself and the clones, unfortunately, that doesn't work well when they can move anywhere almost instantly.

Baku escaped many times from death as he used the replacement technique. He didn't have enough time to perform any of the greater techniques from his giant arsenal. Even with hundreds of battles he had fought and all that experience, he found himself getting bruised and cut up. _'Okay, Yondaime-sama's technique isn't fucking funny. This is almost unfair!'_

_'Screw you Yondaime for making this technique! Grr…'_ He tried to perform replacement to avoid the piercing of his chest. Unfortunately, all the wounds he had received consecutively till now made themselves known; he was a second too late.

Kasumi stared at the dead ANBU her clones held up. With a mental command they sealed the body in a scroll. Someone probably had a bounty on this guy's head, which will help with their funding when they cash it.

The fact that she had just made her first kill didn't bother her. _'I hope Onii-chan is okay…'_

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

' _So let's see, there are two super strong guys I have to kill. I don't want to take them both on at the same time, so I will have to surprise kill one first. There is this awesome taijutsu dude, and the awesome ninjutsu dude. Well, now there will be the dead taijutsu dude, and soon to be dead ninjutsu dude.'_

' _Don't be so overconfident Naruto…'_ Hitomi warned him.

' _Don't be so concerned, we both know I can handle them. If I couldn't then we won't be prepared for fighting our way out of the village, would we?'_

Hitomi sighed as she gave him a mental nod. _'Still, don't forget why I got sealed in here.'_

"Bansho Ten'in!" (Universal Pull)

The Cow masked ANBU watched in fascination as his partner started flying. "Dude, I knew you were good with moving your body around and taijutsu, but this is just too much! Why didn't you tell me you could fly?"

Tiger just looked on bewildered as he was lifted up in the air by an invisible force. "I didn't know either. Maybe it's my hidden bloodline limit?"

Cow looked at him sympathetically. "Man, now you're going to become breeding stock. I almost feel sorry for you."

"What do you mean _almost_?" Tiger asked suspiciously.

Cow gave him a light chuckle. "Well you _do_ get lots of women _and_ this bloodline limit."

Cow then watched as Tiger did something even more awesome. He flew backwards.

"Damn! You're already mastering it!" he yelled as he followed behind his super-partner.

Tiger grinned widely behind his mask, but then got an alarmed look on his face "Wait, what if we are under Kurama genjutsu and all this is just an illusion?"

Cow just scoffed. "As if! You know Takane would detect that genjutsu shit and dispel it for us; it's her duty, if she doesn't do it she will have a fate worse than whatever ours could be.

And there is no way there is anyone who could escape _two_ hyūga and get to us."

He blissfully ignored all the sealing barriers, and space-time techniques being used, as well as the fact that the Hyūga didn't have their byakugan activated all the time.

Naruto slowly and discreetly kept pulling the idiotic ANBU towards him. Both of these ANBU were extremely skilled, but they were idiots, and often acted retarded. Well you know what they say, if you act like something all the time, you might just become it. But once they get serious they will be troublesome, he should kill them both before they become serious at all.

Covered with a minor spying genjutsu he had learned from Hitomi, he slowly created a chakra rod in his other hand.

Tiger didn't get to comprehend what happened when a black rod penetrated his chest. It was merely a battle reflex that saved him, his body responded on its own as he found himself replaced with a tree log.

Both ANBU immediately got into their battle modes, stupidity was their way of coping with their lives, like porn was for Kakashi, or maybe he was just a pervert… either way, they were now completely serious.

"Formation C." Tiger signaled at his partner, who nodded in approval.

" **Fūton: Reppūshō**!" [Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm]

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" [Fire Release: Grand Fireball]

Naruto stared impassively at the incoming attacks which formed a violent torrent of flames targeted at him. " **Fūjutsu Kyūin**!" [Blocking Technique Absorption Seal]

The ninjutsu attack got sucked inside the blocking barrier. With a few subtle improvements to the technique, Naruto now got to not only negate the technique, but the chakra powering up that technique will now be added to his own reserves as well.

Gritting his teeth at the futility of their combined jutsu, tiger rushed in towards Naruto in an attempt to subdue him with his superior taijutsu. Naruto formed a chakra rod in his right hand as he stared at the tiger ANBU rushing at him with impressive speed.

Within a few quick strikes, Naruto found himself being pushed back as the ANBU used his katana to parry and deflect all of Naruto's strikes from the chakra rod while keeping up his assault with his other hand and legs.

_'Compared to Anko, this guy is on a whole other level!'_

Meanwhile the cow masked ANBU watched the combination of taijutsu and kenjutsu fight with his senses on high alert, waiting for an opening in his opponent's guard to take advantage of.

After receiving a few minor cuts and bruises, Naruto had had enough. " **Shinra Tensei**!" [Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God]

The Tiger ANBU was thrown back painfully with some damage, but he regained his balance in time. "Go." He signaled his partner, getting a nod from the man. _'This boy's techniques are very unconventional. I had no time to prepare for that attack! I hope this combination attack works…'_

" **Ninpō: Mashi Hiketsuke**!" [Ninja Art: Demonic Death Attraction]

Mud rose from the ground around Naruto and formed into various growling dog like demonic creatures. Mud brown skin and blood-red eyes and a constant drool of acidic substance from their mouths would have made any normal opponent at least a little intimidated.

The technique was an A-rank ninjutsu which worked by marking an area as the 'attack zone', which Tiger marked around Naruto while his taijutsu battle. Then the ninja will pump his chakra into the ground and use demonic animals made of mud to attack the enemy.

" **Grrrrrrrr…!** "

Naruto slashed an incoming animal's head clean off and watched as it reformed from mud. _'I see… when I killed that animal the ANBU guy put some more chakra into the ground to reform it. But it will take too long to exhaust him this way.'_

" So killing them one by one will do no good huh?" he questioned with a smirk, while the ANBU didn't bother to respond.

" **Shinra Tensei**!" This time Naruto pumped in much more of his chakra into the technique. Not only 'killing' all the demonic mud animals, but also throwing away the two ANBU with a crushing amount of force.

"Gah! It seems the enemy is much more skilled than to be taken down by a single technique. No choice mate…" Tiger looked at cow, who nodded in agreement.

"I will keep him distracted, you go alert the others." Cow responded.

"It's no use, since our scouting Hyūga didn't alert us till now; they are probably disabled, dead or busy fighting the boy's accomplices." Tiger remarked.

Both reached upon the common conclusion, they had to work together and disable or kill Naruto. As the two men rushed at the teen with the intent to kill, they were no longer willing to take any risks. Even though the boy seemed to have some power that let him repel and attract almost anything, he didn't seem to be using it very often, maybe he couldn't.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw both men rushing at him even after witnessing his last gravity attack. While he had come a long way, it still took him full ten seconds to recharge his Shinra Tensei. And he preferred to save it for tricky situations.

" **Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba**!" [Wind Release: Blades of Wind] Naruto exclaimed as he held out his hands towards the incoming duo. They separated in two different directions to avoid the attack, but kept progressing towards Naruto.

Tiger reached him first and came at him with a palm strike aimed at his left shoulder, while Cow attacked with a kick at his right kneecap. Naruto twisted himself in an effort to avoid both the attacks, but knew that while in mid-air he would be vulnerable.

True to his prediction, tiger took full advantage of the situation. "Haaa!"

Naruto winced at the power of the kick that connected with his head, sending him flying for a few feet before being intercepted by the cow ANBU.

Before cow could kick him again though, Naruto used a water whip to catch a tree branch and jump to it. " **Suiton: Suiben**!" [Water Release: Water Whip]

" **Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara**!" [Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater]

The blond was surprised to say the least as he witnessed the ninjutsu specialist call upon two elements at once, earth and fire. While it was normal for high ranking ninja to be able to use two elements, to use them at the same time required a level of skill that was beyond most.

A tunnel appeared right in front of the cow masked ANBU in which he breathed out a torrent of extremely hot flames. The flames proceeded towards Naruto at astonishing speeds, melting the rocks and soil in the way.

Finally an explosion below Naruto warned him off as he used Kawarimi just in time to see the log get blown to cinders and ash by the molten rock and fire that had exploded from the ground below him.

A smile formed on Naruto's face as he recognized that the fight will indeed be challenging, and not as boring as he was expecting it to be. _'While he doesn't have the bloodline for lava release, he used the earth release in combination with fire release to create lava. He may not be able to control it after it is formed, but directing it before it is formed seems pretty productive if done right. So this is how people use Hyōton in Snow country without a bloodline._

_I'd love to draw this fight out a bit more, but these two seem to be reading my moves better with each passing second, so I better not take any chances.'_

" **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**!" [Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees]

Thick trees and braches sprouted from the ground to entangle and restrain the two ANBU, who jumped and moved to avoid them to the best of their ability. Their resistance seemed futile as the trees and branches maneuvered appropriately for both attack and defense within instants.

"Does this kid have any limits? First he used some kind of invisible force which makes you fly, and now Mokuton? Any chance he is one of Hashirama-sama's descendants?"

"It wouldn't be a good thing to kill him then…" Tiger replied.

"It wouldn't be a good thing to die and fail our mission either." Cow remarked dryly.

"Let's subdue him first. If he dies, it was your fault."

"Same to you."

The two ANBU didn't get to comprehend more as their legs got trapped in some small branches and they tripped, landing face first on the ground as the branches covered up the rest of their bodies.

Cow looked at Tiger. "Well looks like we're fucked."

"You are indeed." Naruto said appearing before them with a cheerful grin on his face. "But, if it gives you any peace of mind, you both were worthy opponents, and I would have liked to play with you some more, but Kaa-chan said I had to finish this as soon as possible. So, goodbye, I guess."

He finished as his dōjutsu became visible, finally.

Cow stared at the kid with something akin to defeat in his eyes. The branches had left only their heads unrestrained, and even then the hold was tight enough for them to not be able to move a single millimeter. There was no way they could escape now, and the branches were too strong to break – probably reinforced with the kid's chakra.

He saw as the kid's eyes changed. The white became black, and the cerulean blue iris expanded and then changed into a multicolor metallic rippled design, followed by the appearance of nine tomoes that were in constant motion around the central black dot.

Naruto put his hand on Tiger's forehead, and with the formation of some blue chakra, he withdrew it. " **Rinnegan: Tamashī Toridashi!** " [Rinnegan: Soul Extraction] This left the tiger ANBU lifeless, and now Naruto had a human sized purple bubble in his hand.

With a brief application of chakra, Ryūjin came out of his tattoo, with which he stabbed the soul and absorbed it within his sword. The tattoo on his hand changed from 'Fourteen' to 'Fifteen' as the purple bubble was completely absorbed.

Cow was horrified by the display. _'Did that guy just do something to Tiger's soul? Something obviously not pleasant?'_

"You're next."

"No!"

"Don't overreact, you're just going to die, and get your soul sealed in my sword to be used later, of course."

"Noo! I refuse!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later | On the way to Kurama Compound | Hop-hop in the trees

* * *

"… and that is why you _shouldn't_ _ever_ get wounded. What if those weapons they used on you were poisoned?"

Naruto looked at his scolding elder sister and sighed again. "I'm sorry alright? You've been lecturing me for five minutes straight. I'll be more careful from now on, I promise!"

"You better be because I'm not letting you bite me again." Even as she huffed, Natsumi knew she wouldn't hesitate to let him do it if needed.

Naruto pouted but didn't reply. He had no fetish for blood like Anko, but Natsumi's blood was extremely intoxicating and addictive, it was liquid euphoria. He was sure if they started to sell even a little of it every once in a while, they'd be super rich. Of course, he would rather have it for himself than sell it.

Natsumi looked at him suspiciously as he stole a few glances at her neck. She wasn't being honest with him really. If he did get poisoned, she would certainly let him bite her again, unless she could cure it quickly. But she didn't want him to get purposely poisoned for that.

Naruto turned his attention to Nina. "Say, you _really_ wanted those two Hyūga for yourself, what did you do? Apart from killing them…?"

Nina's face lit up at the memory as a wide grin crept on her face. "Well… First,"

"No! Don't!" Kushina interrupted before Nina could start her rather long description of what she did with the two unfortunate Hyūga. "Trust me Naruto, you _don't want to know._ "

For some reason, Naruto felt the need to comply his mother's wishes as he looked at Nina suspiciously. Maybe it was better if he didn't know… he was a guy after all, and knowing it might leave him mentally scarred, even worse than Orochimaru's memories. He decided to drop the subject.

Glancing around, his eyes settled on the person leading them. She had light brown hair in a ponytail, cute butt, and from what he could tell D-cup breasts. She was 5'2'', not really tall, but she looked cute enough.

Since she was moving ahead of him that was all he could see.

Following her son's gaze, Kushina's eyes settled on Takane as she realized she hadn't introduced them yet.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot to do this. This is Takane Kurama, from Kurama branch family. She's currently the best ninja from their clan."

Takane blushed at the praise, but no one except Nina noticed, as she had her byakugan activated. _'Is this girl really that good of a kunoichi? To blush from that little praise means she doesn't have a very good control over her display of emotions. Someone so easy to read couldn't be that tough…'_

"Takane-san, this is my family. The handsome blond is Naruto, my son and lover…"

She didn't get to continue though as Takane lost her balance, fell down from the branch she was going to hop from, and landed face first on the ground with a loud SPLAT.

Naruto couldn't help but ask. "Is she dead?"

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

What do you guys think of this chapter?

And there might be some errors in this chapter as I was in a hurry and English is my third language, if none of you noticed yet.

Oh well, let me know your response!


	18. Unyielding Conviction

Hi!

Here is your next chapter, I hope you all enjoy this.

Oh, and thank you so much to everyone that reviewed last chapter!

* * *

For those who have forgotten the current ages, I will mention them again~

**Name** | [ Physical Age] - [ _By Birth_ ]

**Naruto Uzumaki** | [ 18] - [ _12_ ]

**Kasumi Uzumaki** | [ 16] - [ _12_ ]

**Natsumi Uzumaki** | [ 14] - [ _14_ ]

**Kushina Uzumaki** | [ 19] - [ _30_ ]

**Nina Uzumaki** | [18] - [ _80+_ ]

**Hitomi** **/** **Kyūbi** | [ 19] - [ _?_ ]

**Mikoto Uchiha** | [ _30_ ]

**Madara Uchiha** | [ _90+_ ]

**Nagato** **/** **Yahiko** **/** **Konan** | [ _24_ ]

**Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru** | [ _48_ ]

**Anko Mitarashi** | [ _24_ ]

**Hiruzen Sarutobi** | [ _68_ ]

* * *

**Chapter 18: Unyielding Conviction**

* * *

"Is she dead?"

Kushina carefully examined Takane's still body before giving her a light kick on the ribs.

No response.

"Damn it… seems like my declaration came as too much of a shock to her." she mumbled.

It seemed that poor Takane had been unable to accept the fact that her idol was in a sexual relationship with her own son, and thus had probably expired.

Silence reigned upon the group, and no one was sure how to deal with the situation.

"We should give our short term ally a proper burial." Nina solemnly suggested.

Naruto nodded as he created a deep hole with earth manipulation. He was the only one in their little group with that affinity, and he _had_ trained in each element till he was at least proficient in its use. He grabbed Takane's legs as Kasumi grabbed the girl's hands, and together they hoisted her up.

They were just going to throw Takane in the hole when she groaned.

"Ugh… what happened to me?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, and noticed she was being held up next to a giant hole in the ground, that's when she panicked. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" she asked while breathing heavily.

How did she fall unconscious again? She didn't remember.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Kasumi jerked back in surprise, which was followed by Naruto. Needless to say, Takane fell on her butt.

They almost couldn't believe it, Takane was alive, and they had made sure she was dead before they started burying her.

Okay, _maybe_ they had been rushing it.

"Ow, my cute butt!" Takane groaned in pain. "What the hell…"

"We were just waiting for you to wake up!" Kushina answered innocently, _too_ innocently.

"Yeah, we totally didn't assume you were dead." Nina nervously added.

Takane looked at them suspiciously for a few moments, trying to detect a lie in their words. After a while she gave up, and then tried to find any hint of words in their _lies_.

That's when all her recent memories came back, slamming into her face like a ton of bricks. Kushina was fucking her son, Naruto. Her perfect idol!

Immediately, a cloud of depression appeared around her as her surroundings were completely covered in darkness. The spotlight fell upon her as she cried and bawled her eyes out. "How could you? Noooo _ooooooo~!_ "

The Uzumaki watched in awe as they never realized when Takane had caught them in the genjutsu.

Takane kept crying her eyes out, mumbling 'how could you do this to my dreams', and 'my idol was supposed to be perfect'.

"This oddly reminds me of the Gai-Lee genjutsu." Kushina mumbled to herself, but everyone heard her.

Kushina had been going on one of her missions when she had noticed the spectacle the jōnin-genin often made, and needless to say she could never forget it.

Naruto and the others looked confused for a moment before finally Naruto asked her who Gai and Lee were, and what she was talking about. Before Kushina could refuse to scar their minds with those horrible _things_ , Takane Kurama was on their faces with the words 'Revenge' hovering over her head.

"Let me show you." She whispered with a grin that just radiated evil.

Kushina looked alarmed as she tried to frantically run away. "You'll never get me!"

"Too late now~"

Kushina realized her legs were bound with illusionary trees, or maybe Takane had Mokuton, which she highly doubted.

"Damn." She swore.

Others couldn't understand what was so alarming about the situation. Takane was supposedly an ally, so if she wanted to show them something genjutsu was as good a way as any to do so.

Naruto looked on curiously as a man clad in a weird green spandex with bowl haircut, freakishly large eyebrows, blindingly white teeth and an annoying smile showed up.

He was already regretting agreeing to see this.

It only got worse as another similar figure, albeit appearing younger appeared a few feet away from him. Their eyes fell upon each other, and then flames burst from them signifying the activation of a possible dōjutsu.

_'Never heard about this dōjutsu before...'_ Naruto thought.

They started running towards each other yelling out the other's name. Tears fell from their eyes showing how much they were being strained by the dōjutsu.

Or so Naruto thought.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They hugged and cried in front of the sunset – which had appeared out of nowhere.

*Rest of this scene was censored*

…

* * *

Naruto watched it all, horrified and petrified, along with his two sisters. Kushina and Nina had long since broken out of the illusion thanks to their battle readiness. Poor siblings had been too terrified to try anything once they had seen the two _monstrosities_ hug.

What made it worse was they all had activated their dōjutsu in an effort to better read chakra patterns and probably break out of the illusion. But that only served to permanently burn those images into their memory.

Luckily for her, Hitomi had been taking a rare nap in Naruto's mind, and had escaped a fate worse than death without even knowing.

* * *

Uchiha Compound

* * *

It had taken her a long time to bury these thoughts deep within her in hopes of forgetting them, but yet, today it was with a conviction that she had set down to come to terms with her inner turmoil.

Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, and one of the few remaining Uchiha alive was currently pondering on _the reason_ her son would massacre their own clan.

When the incident had taken place, whether it be considered fortunate or unfortunate, she was visiting her friend Uzumaki Kushina and hence had remained alive. Her other son Sasuke was within the compound, but for some reason Itachi had spared him.

While there was no doubt that it was Itachi who did it, given the countless proofs, she didn't believe even for a second that Itachi had snapped and killed the entire Uchiha clan. There had to be some other reason, that's what she believed.

Sasuke's memories of that night had been reviewed in front of the entire council thanks to the Yamanaka, and there was no doubt that Itachi had killed the clan. But it just didn't make any sense. Hence the council had concluded that Itachi had snapped under the intense pressure of being an ANBU captain at such a young age, and had gone mad.

But she had seen Itachi when he had sliced off Fugaku's head. She had seen his eyes and his expression from Sasuke's memories. While the young Uchiha hadn't been able to see it in his outraged state, Mikoto was not only a jōnin but also Itachi's mother.

The person she had seen wasn't a madman. It wasn't the expression of someone who was doing it for fun, but of someone who would do anything to fulfill his first priority by completing the given task and completely discard any and all personal views. It wasn't her son Itachi, it wasn't the crazy mass slaughterer Itachi… it was the ANBU-Captain Weasel.

The ANBU-Captain Weasel didn't snap, because _it_ was not a human. She knew, once Itachi got into his ANBU mode, he had no emotions, he became just that – an ANBU captain – a tool that was available at the disposal of the Hokage. When active as an ANBU, Itachi could no longer be considered a human, but _it_ was a tool. Tools don't have emotions, and they cannot snap or go mad.

However, she knew Itachi too well to not be able to see through her son, no matter how well-crafted his mask was. _'The night before the massacre… he had come at me when we were alone by the lake with a sword in his hand. I didn't think of it much at the time, it's normal for us to carry weapons around. But that's the time he was supposed to kill me, wasn't it? He knew my pattern of visiting Kushina-chan, and he knew I wouldn't be in the Uchiha compound the next day, so he had to do it then. But…'_

Itachi hadn't used that sword on her. They'd stood there in comfortable silence for a while before simply returning to their home. Now that she knew better, he must have faltered inside when he had tried to raise his sword at her. Despite her skills as a Jōnin, she knew he had already surpassed her long ago, and she was proud of him for it. He could have killed her, yet he didn't.

There was only one sensible conclusion she could come to from all this. Itachi Uchiha, her cherished son hadn't snapped. He hadn't gone mad. He was on a mission. He was _ordered_ to kill the Uchiha Clan.

It had been a hard truth to accept, but it was many times easier for her to believe this over believing Itachi had done it of his own accord. She knew her son didn't like to kill, and he only did it when it came under his duties and was needed.

But then the question that bothered her most came up – who ordered him?

Who had the authority to order an ANBU captain? Of course, the Hokage was the first choice. But that was even more ridiculous than her son going mad. Sarutobi was a kind old man who would never do such a thing. The very idea of him ordering the slaughter of one of his village's own clans was laughable at best.

She had thought it must have been the council, as she had heard something about an uprising in the Uchiha clan at times. So she had arrived upon the conclusion that some of the Uchiha had been planning to betray the village without the consent of the rest like her, and the council had ordered their extermination.

No one was to be spared. But her son couldn't find it in himself to kill his mother and brother. Itachi and Fugaku didn't get along, and Fugaku was an asshole, even she had to admit it. So Itachi had no problems killing him.

She had even asked Kushina, and had been told that no such topic was discussed in the council. But then again, Kushina didn't go to half the council meetings, as the rest didn't trust her with the more secretive matters and 'forgot' to invite her from time to time, and sometimes she was busy with missions.

But yet, the clan heads won't allow such a thing. From what she knew, the clans won't ever allow the ANBU forces to interfere with clan matters, as they didn't want it to happen with their own clans either. Even if the other clan was an archenemy like Hyūga, they wouldn't risk the privileges they got as prestigious clans to be gone for the sake of petty rivalry.

So who did it? Who?

She was clueless until she noticed how wary and disgusted Kushina looked every time Sarutobi was mentioned in their conversations. Upon asking, Kushina had told her about what she thought of Sarutobi, on the condition that her lips were to be sealed on the matter.

After hearing everything, the Hokage ordering the Uchiha massacre didn't seem so ridiculous anymore. Anyone else would have considered Kushina a ridiculous liar and a mad woman for accusing Sarutobi of such things, but Mikoto trusted her friend. And once she'd heard everything out with an open mind, it seemed more than likely to be the truth.

Ever since she had realized that Sarutobi was the one who had ordered the death of hundreds of innocents who had been loyal to the village along with hundreds of traitors – she had lost her trust in the village. He could at least have spared the children!

Pushing all those thoughts aside from her mind, she _so_ wanted to meet Itachi and ask him everything face to face. Maybe convince him to be with her once again.

She won't even bother asking him to come back to Konoha. She knew the village had already 'sacrificed' her son for the 'greater good'.

"Motherfucking assholes." She muttered.

Sasuke, who had been passing by her room almost tripped on his own feet at his mother's words. As stuck up he was, he didn't want to be in the place of whoever his mother was cursing right now.

He had only heard her do that once to Fugaku, and it had not been pretty. He had almost lost his father that day. Not to mention Mikoto was extremely blunt when agitated, not at all bothering to hold back the threats in front of her children.

Sasuke blushed as he ran away to brood somewhere else. Uchiha compound was more dangerous right now than it had been when Itachi had been massacring people.

Back to Mikoto, she was trying to calm herself. Now that she was a widow and had no husband to torture, she could no longer lose control of her emotions – lest she let Sasuke be beaten to a pulp by her. Her younger son was already the emo-king, and she knew that would only make the situation worse. Besides, Itachi had already tortured the poor kid before leaving.

That was another thing she didn't understand. Why would Itachi use a torturing technique, which even the kages feared – on his own little brother?

She made a mental note to have a little _talk_ with her older son soon, whenever she found him. He had a lot to explain. _'I've told him so many times not to brutally torture his little brother, especially with a jutsu that shows massacre of all our relatives over and over again for three days!'_

Maybe she hadn't been that specific, but that didn't matter. The next thing she knew Itachi would want to pluck his eyes out, idiot. She _knew_ she had been too lenient on him.

Meanwhile, Itachi felt dread creep up on him in his little cave in Amegakure that the Akatsuki had given him. "I want my mommy…" he mumbled as he rocked back and forth on his heels, but then remembered she was perhaps the only one who could make him feel that way.

"I _don't_ want my mommy!" he started mumbling over and over again. _'WHY? Why didn't I just kill her?'_

Kisame decided to make himself as unnoticeable as a giant blue skinned shark human hybrid could be. That was probably how Itachi was behaving when the Uchiha had been all massacred. Better be safe than sorry, he was in no hurry to find out if those black flames Itachi used could be sucked up by Samehada.

Back to Mikoto, Itachi hadn't been the only thing bothering her.

While she wasn't sure at first, right now she had no doubt that Kushina was planning something big. And she didn't like being left out of things, especially when it came to her best and only friend. Ever since her third teammate Hyūga Hikari had died giving birth to her daughter Hanabi, she and Kushina had been each other's only friends. As ninja, it's hard to find someone you could trust, and it only becomes harder with time.

Her suspicions had started when Kushina had let her watch the video of Naruto and Kasumi's… activities. Her friend had been so excited to finally be able to watch her kids fuck that she didn't even notice _what_ she was letting Mikoto in on.

She blushed as she remembered how the handsome blond had pounded his gorgeous sister into a sexual coma.

But she pushed those thoughts aside. She had bigger and more pressing concerns. Naruto Uzumaki, her friend's son. She had seen his eyes that night. Sure the lighting wasn't that good, but it was quite easy to notice and while she didn't have the sharingan, her eyes were sharp enough.

That led to too many questions. Naruto had a dōjutsu, the Uzumaki had a dōjutsu that the village knew nothing about.

While it was normal for ninja to keep secrets, this was just too big to not be revealed.

_'Why did they risk hiding something that big? It could be that they don't trust the village. But yet, they could use it as an enhancer of their reputation. Given how much Konoha is addicted to bloodlines, to be able to display even more power would only help with their situation. Unless...'_

After much pondering on it, and watching Kushina's actions, Mikoto had arrived on the conclusion that her friend was going to betray the village.

Normally she wouldn't have been able to notice. But all the cold glances of disgust Kushina threw at the villagers, her lack of caring for the village, the village's actions against her children, and her own ex-husband's acts had made her completely go against Konoha.

When Kushina had asked her to become a possible spy inside the village and told her of the possibility of them being 'exiled' or something similar, her doubts had been confirmed. But she wasn't one to break her best friends trust. _'And Kushi-chan has changed a lot since Naruto-kun and Kasumi-chan were born. I wouldn't be surprised if she used some fūinjutsu to make me unable to reveal this to others.'_

She guessed there were a lot of other people who knew about her past relationship with Minato as well, like Kakashi, the Hokage, Jiraiya and the like. The rest of the village was blissfully unaware of the fact that their beloved hero was the father of the demon twins, even though he had lost his right to call himself a father long ago.

Yes she knew who Kushina's husband was, even if it was a well-kept secret, she wasn't one of her best friends for nothing. She knew as much about Kushina as anyone except maybe her own kids did. Not even Minato knew her that well.

She twirled one of her long raven locks as she thought about what she should do. She won't betray her friend and tell this to Sarutobi, she would be dead before anything like that happened.

She didn't have any allegiance left for the village either. Her entire clan was dead, killed by her own son – who was ordered to do it by the village leader. So no, she didn't hold any allegiance for Konoha anymore. "I could go with her, I'm sure she plans to leave this village soon enough. That will also give me a chance to meet Itachi… he won't be coming back to Konoha for sure. But Sasuke…"

' _What do I do? What should I do about Sasuke…?'_

The village didn't see her as an Uchiha, as she never activated her Sharingan. They had made that clear enough when she had not been appointed as the new clan head for the Uchiha clan after the massacre.

Sasuke on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. She was sure he would be pampered no matter if she was here or not. Besides, they rarely talked. She guessed seeing her left alive reminded him too much of others that had been killed. Or something, she never understood the emo way of thinking.

At times she wondered if Sasuke even noticed she was still alive and there. _'Hm… all his needs will be taken care of and more, of that I have no doubt. He will be protected, and given proper training and care as well. The only use I might have for him would be to provide him company or love, but he doesn't want that. He just pushes me away each time I try getting close.'_

Another problem was that he was hell bent on avenging the clan by killing Itachi. Now while she might not be too gentle when she met Itachi either, she wasn't going to kill him – nor was she going to let anyone else kill her son. So taking Sasuke with her would create too many complications.

And he will only go if she could convince him that he will become stronger. "I don't think he will miss me anyway, oh well. There is simply nothing I can do about him right now. He'll be okay without me here… actually I don't know if he will even notice if I'm here or not…

But first, I'll have to talk to Kushina-chan about this."

* * *

Kurama Compound

* * *

It had taken a while, but Kushina had been able to put up mental barriers on all three of the siblings to block out those... atrocious images that they had been forced to watch by Takane.

After that they had been led to the Kurama compound rather peacefully, or as peaceful as it can get with three extremely confused teenagers who had no idea what happened a few minutes ago.

The whole way they bitched and bickered.

The Kurama elders had been extremely pleased to hear that there was a possible way out of their seemingly inescapable fate. They had accepted the offer without much hesitation, even though with quite a few changes in the original plans.

Right now they were in a large hall with the Kurama heiress where her powers were to be unsealed, and then made controllable.

A very nervous Takane could be seen fidgeting in a corner of the dark room, which was littered with seals of various designs that no one except Kushina and Nina was able to fully understand.

"Damn, that is some high quality fūinjutsu." Naruto muttered.

Kasumi couldn't help but agree with her brother. The seals her mother was using were beyond even her understanding. Of course, the type of seals being used didn't belong to any of their selected areas of expertise, but still, that was no excuse to be almost completely clueless about the other seals.

They were supposed to be masters and mistresses of fūinjutsu. As such, all of them made a note to give more time to train in fūinjutsu from now on, if they were to ever hope to be able to catch up to Kushina's level of skills.

They weren't that bad though. Each of them knew a few fūinjutsu techniques that even Kushina couldn't make, as they all had different areas of expertise in fūinjutsu. For example, Kasumi's _Floating Water Goddess_ technique was beyond the understanding of her siblings and mother unless they start to study jikūkan fūinjutsu. Same goes for Naruto's _Fūjutsu Kyūin,_ and Natsumi's _Nature Seal._

They all could learn it given enough effort and time, but the amount of time and effort it will take to start in a completely different area of sealing was simply not worth it. They could probably produce much more fruitful results if they spent the same effort in their own areas.

Back to the situation at hand, in the center of the massive complex sealing array lay an extremely nervous and blushing Kurama heiress. She normally wasn't shy, but laying naked in a hall and being the center of so much attention was a little too much. Especially considering that there was a _very_ handsome boy in the same hall along with some _really_ beautiful women.

While she didn't have anything for women, those girls made her question her own capabilities as a female. She could tell she would never be able to compete with any of them in terms of beauty, and it hurt her pride as a woman. Takane was a very cute, but Yakumo knew she will be just as, or at least near as much beautiful once she is done filling out in the right places with time. But the others in the room were in their own league.

"Will it hurt?" she timidly asked. It had hurt like a bitch when Kurenai had sealed her powers. If possible she didn't want a repeat of that experience.

Kushina looked at the young girl laying inside her array as she gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry sweetie, it won't hurt..."

Yakumo let out a breath of relief at those words. She _so_ didn't like pain. Her body was weak and fragile, so much that her _sensei_ \- not that she taught her anything - had her kicked out of ninja forces instead of even attempting to get her back in shape.

"...much."

There went all her hopes. Evil woman.

"Don't worry Yakumo-chama," Takane reassured her clan heiress who's eyebrow twitched at the honorific she was given. Yakumo wondered who gave Takane the bright idea to mix '-chan' and '-sama'.

Takane thought of her as a little sister, but Yakumo never noticed. So she tried to make her feel safer. "It will be done before you even feel it."

Kushina coughed. "Actually no, it will take ten minutes uninterrupted _at least_ , and it will probably be quite painful."

"Shut up."

* * *

"So... did it work Kushina-sama?" Takane asked nervously, shifting her gaze between her 'little sister'/ future clan leader and Kushina.

Yakumo lay unconscious, passed out from the pain of the advanced seal being put on her. It was roughly the same as what someone would go through while a cursed seal was applied on them. But it lasted for ten minutes or more. For Takane, it was almost unbearable to watch Yakumo go through such a process, but it was necessary if she were to remain safe along with the others.

The simple reason for the extended time was the extreme complexity of the array, and the care Kushina needed to take to make sure everything went as planned. While not taking so much care would have saved Yakumo some pain, it might have cost much more in the future.

She had already sealed one of Naruto's clones in a scroll beforehand, and brought that scroll with her - as she didn't want the Kurama to know _exactly_ what she was doing.

Naruto's clone - which was now sealed inside the Kurama heiress, had as much authority of her as the unsealed Edo monster used to have. He could craft genjutsu, give her suggestions, and even take complete control if extremely necessary. As it was right now, the Kurama heiress's bloodline was at the beck and call of that Naruto clone.

No one would know of it, and the clone will be able to sustain itself indefinitely as long as the seal held strong. There was no loss of chakra from him, as the genjutsu being cast will use Yakumo's chakra, and there was no way anyone could land a solid dispelling hit on the clone without breaking the seal first.

After applying a complex encryption kekkei fūin to make sure no one could break Yakumo's seal, Kushina got up and headed for the Kurama council meeting, where they were to discuss the changes their plan would need.

"Don't worry, she'll be completely fine after a good sleep." she reassured Takane, who nodded hesitantly.

As it was right now, Edo was no more, and Kurama heiress had full access to the complete Kurama kekkei genkai. Not only that, they had ensured Kurama heiress's powers will never be usable against them, Naruto clone wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Inside Yakumo, you could hear the evil laughter of a Naruto clone. _'_ _ **'**_ _Muahahaha! I will live longer than any shadow clone ever did! I am invincible!_

_I can even mind fuck the girl and no one will ever know... Kukuku..._

_Not only that, she will think it was a wet dream with Naruto! KUKUKUKUKUKUMUaah *cough**cough**cough*!''_

Edo monster grumbled. _''And they call_ _me_ _the crazy evil monster? I bet I'd have done a better job in his place.''_

A glare from the Naruto clone made the monster gulp.

"You…"

"I'm Edo, human."

"No shit, you think I didn't know? But you… are female?"

"As my host is, yes indeed I am. I was born by the powers of Yakumo's bloodline, and as such I'm more or less a part of her."

The clone tilted his head to the side. "You think I care about that? I was just thinking if I could change you like the original used to change things in his mindscape. You're really fugly."

"…"

"I mean not that I really care about ya, but until the girl is asleep I'd rather not disturb her. So during the day…"

"Ohhhhhh you bastard! Stay away!"

* * *

…

* * *

If Takane knew what was going to happen in the council room, she would never have gone there.

"This is ridiculous! I don't consent!" Takane protested.

One of the Kurama elders looked at her and sighed. "Look Takane-chan, you almost killed the Uzumaki heirs by showing them those-those… horrors! You don't expect to get out of this so easily, do you? We're doing you a favor here."

She huffed at the elder. "How are you doing me a favor by marrying me off to a person I barely know?"

Naruto and his sisters sat in the corner of the hall, and they were still quite confused what it was that they had seen to be so horrible that Kushina had to use mental barriers?

Even Orochimaru's memories didn't warrant that kind of action. While Kushina's mental barriers were strong, they often interfered with the brain's thinking process making whoever they were applied to have a chance of getting mental abnormalities such as multiple personalities, delusional thinking and the like.

It wasn't a problem for Yakumo or Naruto because they had Naruto's clone and Kyūbi respectively to inform and repair any damage to the mind-scape. But Kasumi and Natsumi didn't have anyone in their heads.

Naruto made a mental note to ask Kushina to put up those barriers for Orochimaru's memories too once he was done writing down all of the snake's techniques in Uzumaki library scrolls.

Fortunately it seemed that there had been no side effects on any of the siblings, they weren't hearing any strange voices in their heads and they could think perfectly fine. But the risk had been there, no matter how small. Of course, Naruto could hear Hitomi asking what was in the new 'locker' that had appeared in his mind-scape – but he was sure she was not his alternate personality, and thus he was mentally fit.

Back on topic – as a way to solidify their alliance and compensate for attacking the siblings, the Kurama had engaged Takane to Naruto, which he guessed she was not so happy about.

Takane glared at the elder who had put forth this proposal. "Look you old idiot – if you had any control over who I fuck and who I don't, _you_ would have taken my virginity a long time ago. So you can't do that!"

The elder fainted.

Kushina sighed. "Takane-san, Naruto-koi is as good a man as you can ever hope for, and didn't you say you admired me? If so, since he is my son and lover – that is as close to your source of admiration as you can get!

Not only that, since we are both going to be his lovers, we can sleep on the same bed, and maybe sometimes even have threesomes, foursomes with Kasumi, or fivesomes when Natsumi joins in…or if Nina…you get what I mean?"

Another elder had to be taken to a Kurama medic, he had a heart attack.

Takane was beet red from embarrassment. "I think you got the wrong idea from what I meant by _admiration_ Kushina-sama. I'm a straight girl, thank you very much. Though I have nothing against orgies..." she ended in reference to the threesomes and the like in a lower tone.

Natsumi quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the ANBU girl "Won't that make you bisexual and not straight?"

There went another elder… this one didn't seem to be breathing.

One of the elders who had been able to miraculously maintain his consciousness throughout the conversation decided to try and convince Takane a bit more. "Takane-chan, just give it a try. If you aren't comfortable with the arrangement after six months, we'll leave it up to you and the Uzumaki clan to decide. This is just a tradition we have to solidify alliances, not something that must be done no matter what. If not you, then Yakumo-chan seems pretty anxious to take your place."

And indeed Yakumo Kurama had been way too happy after her seals were undone, and new ones that let her utilize her powers without any side effects were put on by Kushina.

Takane pursed her lips in thought. Yakumo had the distinct advantage of inheriting the main branch blood and the Kurama bloodline stronger than her own.

Despite the common belief of other clans, the Kurama branch family _did_ possess their famed kekkei genkai, but it was weaker than the main branch's. And Yakumo Kurama's was as strong as it gets - much better than an average main branch Kurama's. Not that there were any left, Yakumo was the one and only living main family member after Edo killed the others.

Sure she was miles ahead of Yakumo in skill, but now that she could use her powers to full effect, Yakumo could refine her own skills with proper training, which she was sure the Kurama were going to provide.

The main reason she had been against getting married off with Naruto – aside from her not knowing him well enough – was that he already had three or maybe even four girls as potential lovers _before_ her. And she wasn't going to bet on him not going for more. ' _He might turn out to be a prick, as otherwise one girl should have been more than enough to satisfy him. Especially considering what kind of girls he has. And even if he's a good lover, how much attention will I be able to get between so many girls? Not much, that's for sure.'_

"There is a reason I'm asking for you to do this Takane-san," Kushina added, sounding almost pleading, "We don't really have anyone who is good at genjutsu, and we were hoping you would help us with the art. Not for free of course, you can ask for whatever you want in return, as long as it's within reasonable terms."

Takane's eyes lit up as she looked at her idol. Now this was just too good an opportunity to pass up. And the elder did say Yakumo was going to replace her position if she didn't feel like it later. ' _Kushina-sama is going to regret saying this!'_

"Alright, it's not like I have much choice."

If she was honest with herself, she couldn't deny that Naruto was no doubt _very_ good looking, but it wasn't just the looks that counted. However, from the way others of the family seemed to treat him he seemed to be someone lovable. Maybe she should get to know him before judging him.

"I have a condition though."

Others in the room curiously nodded at her to continue.

"No one will try to _bury me alive_ next time I pass out or am sleeping." Takane finished sternly.

The Uzumaki chuckled nervously as some sweat started forming on their faces, while the elders looked visibly confused.

Since Kushina had been the one to relay all the events till their arrival, as well as the one who proposed the plan of escape to the Kurama elders - she had conveniently 'forgotten' to mention the little event where they were going to 'say goodbye' to Takane.

One of the elders, unable to hide his confusion asked them what they were talking about, but fortunately Kushina decided to switch the topics before her ass got in any more danger than it already was.

"Why don't we discuss all these little personal problems later? Let's focus on revising our plans right now, we don't want to take any risks by staying here too long." Kushina hastily sputtered.

The elders seemed to have bought it as they once again went through the discussion of their plan with Kushina.

Meanwhile, the siblings were having their own discussion.

"So Onii-chan, what do you think of the new plan?" Kasumi inquired her twin brother.

"Well, I think this one is better, because the number of fighters in Kurama clan is much lower than we expected. As such, it will be best if we avoid taking risks or else they can be easily slaughtered if caught off guard. Once they are a part of Uzushio, these numbers will matter so we have to save them as much as possible. This generation may be stunted because of Konoha's limitations, but the one after them will help strengthen the foundation of Uzushio to new levels."

Natsumi nodded. "Yeah, we will also be able to scare Konoha more this way _and_ cause more damage."

A wide grin formed on Naruto's face as he agreed with her wholeheartedly. "Kurama will escape during the invasion, with us as their escorts. We may not be able to wreak havoc in the village then, but that will ensure that the Kurama are at a safe location before we slip back into the village.

Konoha will no doubt win against Sunagakure and Otogakure, it is unknown how much casualties it will take though. But just when they think they are safe to recover, we'll strike full force and do as much damage as possible. With their forces still recovering, as well as being caught off guard, they will be unable to stop us from escaping once more."

Nina, who had been sitting with them, just shook her head in amusement. "Don't forget it will also be much harder Naruto-san. The leaf will no longer be confused with who to attack, as there may be no sand and sound distractions by the time you slip back in."

Naruto grinned at her. "Don't worry Nina-chan… I believe we're all more than ready for it. While we won't stand much of a chance against the entire village at full strength, I'm pretty certain after being weakened from the invasion, they won't be able to prevent us from inflicting some major damage before we escape.

And this way they will be able to tell how much damage we caused by ourselves, and pay more attention to how much destruction we cause compared to the Suna-Oto invading army."

Takane, who had been nearby decided to jump into the conversation, she was now his fiancé so she shouldn't be left out, right? She coughed, getting the attention of the three siblings and Nina. "If I may ask, what is the point of going back into the village at all? From what you are discussing it seems as if you are going to go _back_ inside the village _after_ we all have already escaped once."

Natsumi giggled at Takane, who twitched in response. Was there some internal joke going on that she was unaware of? Whatever it was, she didn't think it was funny.

"Takane-chan," Naruto started, "kaa-chan told us you never kill, and prefer not to."

' _I'm willing to make an exception for you.'_ thought Takane.

Unknown to her, Naruto heard her thoughts thanks to his Yogengan. He made a mental note not to piss her off again.

"I will pretend you didn't think that." He grumbled, which got a shocked look from Takane at first, but then she assumed he was just saying that on speculations, though she was now more wary of the blond.

"The reason we are going to go back is - if we just slip by unnoticed using the invasion as a distraction - the leaf will not think of us as that much of a threat and will send hunting parties after us to retrieve or kill, over and over again, which will be hindering our growth rate and peace of mind.

However, if we do some long lasting damage and drive fear into their hearts then they will more than likely be much more wary of us and will think twice before doing something that might incur our wrath.

While we're fairly powerful and don't think leaf hunter-nin would be much of a problem, our allies will start off slowly and it will take time to gather them." Naruto finished.

Natsumi continued from where Naruto left off. "It will be much better if our allies - like your clan, can grow unhindered for a while and get some time to settle down. Constant annoyances and danger of hunter nin will likely result in many unwanted losses.

While we can fight off almost anything that Konoha can throw at us, who is to say we will be there to help our allies when the attack happens? For all we know our entire family might be out doing some missions or gathering resources."

Kasumi added into her sister's response while nodding. "Yes, and if we constantly keep losing allies in those little hunter-nin parties, we will never be able to achieve a state where Uzushiogakure can be truly strong.

This way, since Konoha will be much more wary of us, they will only send hunters who are most capable and stand a chance against us. It will be easier for our spies to pick up the absence of such strong individuals.

While fighting them off will be harder, the fights will likely be drawn out, expected and will occur less often."

Takane was astounded by the amount of planning they had done for this. Then again, this was a risk of their lives they were taking. Knowing strategy wasn't her forte, she nodded. But then she glared at Naruto.

"Don't die. Since I'm going to stay with my clan and protect them while you and your family go off and... fight, I won't be there to save your ass."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise as a wide grin stretched on his face. "You care, huh. Last time I remember you had put both me and my sisters in a traumatized state by some unknown genjutsu."

Takane blushed as she hoped they never found out exactly _what_ she had shown them. Most probably they will kill her for tainting their minds. ' _Good thing their memories of the genjutsu had to be locked away ... But damn was that effective! I will make sure to use this one in dire conditions more frequently.'_

"I-I only care because... well, um... hey look, Kushina-sama is done!" She shouted all of a sudden.

They all looked towards the direction where Kushina was discussing their escape plan with the elders. And indeed, they seemed to be pretty much done with their plans.

Kushina started announcing their conclusions. "Takane-chan, you will be staying with the Kurama till you and Naruto decide to get together. Of course, feel free to _visit_ Naruto whenever you want." she winked at Takane, causing her to blush at the implications of _visit_.

She continued now in a more serious tone. "Nina-chan will be staying with the Kurama as well for the day of the invasion and help them get rid of any obstacles during the time me and the siblings are in the stadium.

The three siblings will be taking part in the Chūnin Exams like expected, but when the invasion starts they will teleport using Kasumi's Floating Water Goddess technique and then help Nina with escorting Kurama safely to a nearby hideout we will be informing you about later.

I myself will stay in Konoha during the invasion to take care of any unforeseen events that may affect our plans."

This caused Takane to frown. "Kushina-sama, I know you are extremely strong and all, but don't you think that's a bit risky? I mean, someone might notice the Uzumaki siblings and Nina escorting us out of the village, and then you will be trapped in the village with no help."

Kushina grinned at the young ANBU as she shook her head. "Well, that's the reason you will leave no one alive while escaping. Anyone who crosses your path must die.

And don't forget I am exceptional when it comes to stealth, even if all else fails, I can hide till my family comes back to help me get out of here."

Takane looked hesitant but nodded nevertheless. "If you're sure about it, then fine."

She honestly hoped she wouldn't have to kill anyone though.

"If that is all, we must now leave. I'm sure we will get a lot more time to get to know each other once we are out of here. And make sure no one finds out about your squads death, Takane-chan." Kushina finished as she motioned for her family to start leaving.

Takane nodded as she took one last glance at the person she was engaged to. "I'll try my best Kushina-sama."

_'I don't know if I should be happy or mad right now._

_My clan is going to get freedom. But the person I am going to share my life with is going to be shared by three, no, maybe more..._

_Damn, either we are going to be one happy fucking family, or one fucked up complicated collection of fuck buddies._

_Either way, I'm done for.'_

Breathing a heavy sigh, Takane dragged herself out of the room.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

The Uzumaki arrived back at the compound hoping to get some training done, and maybe relax a bit as their clones do all the work.

The D-rank missions their clones were doing were actually going to bring them some decent income. The income from each D-rank mission ranged from five thousand to fifty thousand ryō. With their clones being able to do about two hundred missions a day, they will be earning three to six million ryō every day. That will leave most other genin teams starving though. It would have mattered if they cared… which they didn't.

For team Eleven, anything less than an S-rank would be uneconomical when compared to D-ranks, but it wasn't like they were going to stay here long enough to have to go through the B or A ranks, they were leaving soon anyway.

When they finally reached the gates of the compound, they were greeted by an unexpected visitor. Before Mikoto could comprehend what was happening, Kushina had dragged her inside the compound, with others quickly following and re-sealing the gates.

"What you saw never happened." Kushina instructed Mikoto sternly.

Mikoto was confused by this, before she finally took in the situation properly. Nina was there with them, and all of them looked quite battle-ready, with a few specks of dried blood here and there.

"Oh... okay. I never saw you guys returning from a war. OK?"

"Okay." Kushina grinned as she pushed Mikoto's nose, causing her to scowl, which only made her friend laugh. "You _can_ scowl like an Uchiha. If you show that to the council they will accept you as the clan head of Uchiha."

The two friends continued to bicker at each other, throwing insults to and fro, till a cough distracted them from it.

"I think... you were here for a reason, Mikoto-san?" NIna asked her, which caused her eyes to widen.

"Oh yeah right..." Mikoto admitted sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering if you could let me come with you when you leave the village, probably massacring a lot of ninja in the process. Could you?"

Silence.

"I will help?" she added with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

* * *

Currently Mikoto was tied down, stripped from her weapons, but thankfully clothed.

"Kushina-chan, we are _friends_. And I'm _not_ into bondage... or S &M."

* * *

Another ten minutes later

* * *

It had taken a while for Mikoto to convince Kushina that she was not going to rat them out, or would have already done so.

It had taken even longer to convince her than she hadn't already done so, and it was only thanks to Naruto's ability to sense emotions through his bloodline that Kushina had finally believed her.

Mikoto knew that Kushina trusted her with her life. But she did _not_ trust _anyone_ with her children's life. So no matter how much Kushina loved her, Mikoto knew for a fact she was not going to take any chances.

Once their trust had been reestablished, Kushina had _tried_ to convince Mikoto that she wasn't trying to play 'Master and Slave', and she wasn't into bondage either - as well as her not being attracted to Mikoto in that way.

Mikoto already had Kushina pegged as a super-closet-pervert. So she didn't believe it.

"Kushina-chan, you watch your kids fuck. So there is comparatively nothing wrong with you trying to rape your best friend despite both of us being girls, or BDSM." Mikoto assured her, but Kushina thought there was too much sarcasm in her words.

Kushina huffed indignantly as she glared at her best friend. "I stopped just watching them fuck a while ago. And I really haven't tried any of that stuff yet, so I don't know."

That stopped Mikoto in her tracks. "You stopped _just_ watching them fuck... oh my god! Don't tell me..."

"Now now Mikoto-chan, don't freak out..."

Thump.

* * *

Another Thirty Minutes

* * *

Kushina and Mikoto were now alone in the room, others having been ordered to leave a while ago, due to the rather personal status of their conversations.

"So..." Mikoto started, "how good is he in bed?"

Kushina sighed dreamily as she began explaining her love life to her best friend.

A good five minutes later, Mikoto was moaning and rubbing herself as she listened on to her friend.

"And then he threw me over Kasumi-chan, with her licking me as he fucked me deep and hard..."

The 'conversation' continued like that for another ten minutes before Naruto decided to check if they were alright, judging by the strange sounds coming from Kushina's room.

.

Actually he knew what was happening, he just wanted to peek, and maybe something more if he was lucky.

Mikoto panted as she continued trying to stimulate herself. To think, her best friend had such a vivid and great love life, while she had nothing for _years!_

Now she was all hot and bothered, and she needed release, _right now._

She leaned forward in an attempt to kiss Kushina, who abruptly stopped her rambling on how great Naruto was, and stopped Mikoto's advance with her hands.

"What are you doing Mikoto-chan...?" Kushina asked as a frown formed on her face.

It wasn't that Mikoto was unattractive. But Kushina just couldn't see anyone other than Naruto as a romantic interest.

"I-I'm sorry, I lost control there for a while, and it's been so long since I've..." Mikoto began apologizing as she looked down.

Kushina sighed as she realized Mikoto was close to crying. "I know, but I'm sorry, I and Naruto are life partners now, and to be with you is just not possible. I love him, without his consent I would never let another man or woman touch me." Kushina stated with her resolve firm, Mikoto just nodded as she smiled somewhat sadly.

"You always had that fanatical loyalty to those you love, or those who you _think_ you love." She ended in reference to Minato.

A frown marred Kushina's otherwise perfect features as she nodded. "Ever since he saved me from the kidnapping all those years ago, I just felt I owed my life to him... but I think I've repaid much more than I ever owed, and he had no right to do what he did to my children! If only I had been..."

Before she could continue berating herself on how she had been careless and irresponsible, Naruto stepped in the room, having been listening to them for a while now. He had had enough of Kushina trying to blame herself for everything. He wanted her to be as happy as he was.

Not caring about the rather indecent condition Mikoto was in Naruto moved in front of his mother and locked her cerulean eyes to his own.

"It doesn't matter what the past holds, what matters is the present and the future, as past cannot be changed." He told her, to which she listened and nodded.

"You need to face the past, Kaa-chan. Accept it. Yes you made some mistakes, yes they had some consequences, but can they be changed now? No. So there is no more use dwelling on such things, just accept and then forget about them."

Kushina nodded at her son with a smile. "I try."

"That's all I ask for Kaa-chan." He grinned at her as he ruffled her head like a parent would to their child, complete opposite of their real relationship.

Kushina scowled at being treated like a child. "You're ruining my hair." she complained.

Naruto grinned at her as he took her long red hair in a fist and pulled towards him, laying butterfly kisses down her neck. "You want me to stop?"

Kushina moaned at the sensations Naruto's lips provided her as she shook her head. Naruto pulled her in to a kiss and shoved his tongue in her mouth as he kissed her roughly.

"Mphh..." Kushina moaned into her son's mouth as his tongue ravaged her mouth.

Mikoto could only stare as her friends beautiful glossy crimson hair was used to guide her head to the young man's mouth, where he proceeded to ravage her with his tongue. From what she could tell, Kushina was immensely enjoying it too.

Unknown to Mikoto, the huge amount of pheromones she had been releasing while she was masturbating a while ago, combined with the aroused state Kushina was in had been driving Naruto crazy with need. His demonic instincts were screaming at him to take both the women as his own, and fuck them silly.

Naruto contemplated for a while whether it would be the right thing or not to take Kushina right in front of her friend. ' _Fuck it, if she could keep the invasion and our plans secret, then there is no need to hide anything from her now, what's the worse that can happen...'_

* * *

**Lemon Warning: Incest**

* * *

Without any further ado, he turned Kushina around, and told her to get down on her hands and knees on the floor. Kushina hesitated only for a moment before complying.

Naruto's hands turned into claws as he channeled yōki into them, which he used to tear off all of his own as well as Kushina's clothes. The claws left light scratches over her body too, as he wasn't too careful, but they healed just as soon.

Kushina hissed as her skin was scratched, but showed no sign of protest otherwise.

Without any further wait, Kushina found Naruto's already erect ten inch pole touching the tip of her folds, forcing them to part. She was slightly wet by now, but she had been expecting some oral stimulation before the real sessions started. Apparently Naruto was not patient today.

Naruto held her by her waist tightly and slammed into her with full force. Kushina screamed out in pain, and only eight inches of his length managed to get in.

Despite the pain, Kushina pushed back, as Naruto held on to her hips before using his strength to push himself into the redhead completely, invading her womb as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Naruto..."

" **Sor** ry Ka **a-ch** an, ju **st** w **ai** t a **bi** t and re **lax**..."

She shuddered slightly at the slightly demonic character the blonde's voice seemed to have. He trailed kisses on the back of her neck by leaning forward while biting her all over as the pain slowly subsided. He groped her supple breasts and rubbed her toned abdomen with his hands, pinching her nipples from time to time.

Soon enough, Naruto was withdrawing and pushing inside her in a constant rhythm as Kushina pushed back upon him.

Mikoto decided to make the most out of the situation by stripping out of her own clothes and getting comfortable on the bed. She spread her legs wide as she started to finger herself while watching the two Uzumaki have sex in front of her.

Naruto relished the warmth of Kushina's tight folds as he pumped in and out of her at a fast pace while Kushina moaned his name in slowly increasing pleasure.

"Naruto-koi... Ah..."

Kushina relished the feeling of her son's giant tool stretching her to her limits and invading her womb with every thrust. It hurt a bit, but felt good at the same time. His hot thick rod continued to stretch and slam into her as she took pleasure in not only the action, but knowing how much her son was enjoying it.

She felt her orgasm approaching fast as he continued to ram into her repeatedly. Within a few more minutes Kushina screamed out as her orgasm hit.

"Ohhhh! Naruto, I'm cumming...!"

Naruto grunted as he felt Kushina's walls clamp on him painfully, forcing his seed out of him.

"I'm going to fill you up, Kaa-chan."

Kushina's orgasm was prolonged as she felt herself getting filled with Naruto's hot thick baby batter. She felt as it splashed against her walls and entered her womb.

After a few more spurts, Kushina was full and Naruto was satisfied, for now. She moaned as he kissed her on the neck. "Naruto-koi..."

"Are you okay, Kaa-chan? I'm sorry I started a bit rough, all the pheromones in the air temporarily made me lose it…" he apologized to her. "I hope you're not hurt."

Kushina lay down on the floor, no longer having the strength to stay on her hands and knees, that were aching somewhat. She rolled over so that she was now on her back. Naruto's tool still firmly lodged into her. The sensations the action sent caused her to shiver.

Kushina smiled at him tiredly as she asked him to come closer, and then she kissed him on the lips. "It's okay, I had fun. You were great."

Naruto grinned at her as he nodded. "I will try better next time, you look tired?"

"Yeah… sorry, all the seal making today tired me out…"

First the fairly chakra intensive barriers she had to set up to conceal their fighting with the ANBU, followed by the complex sealing process of Kurama heiress and the planning with the Kurama council and various other negotiations had left her exhausted.

"That's alright." Naruto assured her. Kushina nodded as she kept smiling at him.

Naruto couldn't help but admire her figure as she lay down on the floor. Covered in sweat from their love making, Kushina still looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Of course, Kasumi and Natsumi came close, even her equal, but it was obvious where there beauty originated from.

He slowly pulled his still hard cock from her, and couldn't help but appreciate the speed of her regeneration. Her pussy should have been gaping after that pounding, but as soon as he was out, it was sealed shut and tighter than a virgin's.

Naruto found himself getting painfully hard as he continued to admire her.

' _Shit, now what to do with_ **this** _?'_ he thought, looking at his ten inch pole sticking in the air with nowhere to go.

Kasumi was probably training herself to the ground, and disturbing her in the middle of the training wasn't something he wanted to do. She will get hers later. Natsumi and Nina were off limits till they asked for it. He knew he could get them both right now if he tried, but he wanted to let them decide it independently.

A loud moan from Kushina's bed caught his attention, as he finally noticed a very naked Mikoto fingering herself, with her eyes closed in concentration.

Despite being lost in her activity, Mikoto easily noticed some-one's gaze upon her, only to find an aroused Naruto in front of an almost unconscious Kushina.

She contemplated on what to do. She couldn't just...

' _Fuck it, I have no husband or boyfriend, haven't fucked in years. Besides, I and Kushina used to share almost everything during our genin days.'_

She looked directly into Naruto's eyes as she smirked seductively, making a 'come here' motion with her index finger.

Naruto made to get up and leave, but restrained himself in the last moment as he looked at Kushina, silently asking for permission. He wouldn't do it at the cost of his relationship with Kushina or Kasumi. Even if it led to a lot of pent up frustration. They will be the ones who will have to relieve him of it anyway.

"Go ahead… I've got no problem with it." Kushina whispered out.

She really didn't have any jealously against Mikoto for what she was going to get. Okay maybe a bit. But still, Naruto had enough and more for both her and her daughter no matter what he did with Mikoto. Besides, she wasn't in any condition to take care of him in her exhausted state.

Of course, knowing Naruto, he could have squeezed more juice out of her, maybe two more times, till she finally succumbed to unconsciousness, if she had allowed it. But right now, with someone outside their family in the compound, she didn't want to risk unconsciousness.

Naruto grinned devilishly as he progressed towards the raven haired woman who had her legs wide spread as an open invitation to the blond. Once he was close enough, Mikoto took hold of his length and pulled him towards her mouth where she proceeded to lick and suck him to the best of her capabilities.

Naruto moaned as he felt her warm mouth trying to milk him off his seed. Grabbing hold of her head, he pushed in a little, hitting the back of her throat.

Mikoto closed her eyes in concentration as she forced her throat muscles to relax, within moments, Naruto found himself able to penetrate her throat, enjoying the rough canal he pushed inside Mikoto's mouth.

The raven haired woman had to use chakra to sustain herself with the lack of oxygen, but proceeded to give the first blowjob she was giving in a _long_ time. "Mhm..."

Grunts and moans filled the room as Naruto's balls slapped against Mikoto's chin again and again. The raven haired beauty didn't hesitate to nod when he told her he was going to cum.

Unable to resist, Kushina turned to look the site, moaning as she felt Naruto's cum slosh and move inside her womb, and some leak down her thighs. What she saw almost made her come again. Naruto was pumping his seed down Mikoto's throat at an alarming rate, lumps travelled down her neck as more and more spurts were released in her mouth. Some of it leaked out of her mouth and down her body.

Mikoto's eyes bulged as she kept drinking Naruto's seemingly endless supply of sperm.

After a while, Naruto finally withdrew from Mikoto's mouth. She gasped as his cock left her mouth and panted, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe her stomach was full of her best friend's son's sperm. Her life just got a lot more complicated.

Naruto held both her legs in his hands and spread them apart, leaving her shaved pussy with only a thin strip of black hair exposed.

Mikoto watched and groaned as Naruto's bulbous head parted her folds and penetrated her. The blond kept pushing himself in her at a steady pace, enjoying how her slick walls parted to let his dick in.

Mikoto was tight enough, given her sexual inactivity. But compared to Kushina and Kasumi, her folds parted with little reluctance. At that moment, Naruto knew he could be much less careless when it came to the speed of his thrusts as compared to Kushina.

As soon as he had made that discovery, he thrust himself completely inside Mikoto and his tip bumped against her womb as he bottomed out in her.

Mikoto screamed out as she felt him fill her up completely in one thrust. "Oh fuck…!" she gasped for breath as she tried to recover.

Naruto grinned, perfect. _'She's not half bad… I thought I was ruined for all other women after being with Kasumi and Kaa-chan, but I can still enjoy this.'_

Mikoto shivered at the strange sensation of being stretched like never before. Fugaku had been a good six and a half inches, but the monster going to ravage her was much more menacing.

"Fuck me..." she moaned in pleasure.

Naruto withdrew till only his tip was left in her, and slammed back to the hilt.

Mikoto gave a loud moan and a gasp of surprise as she locked her arms around Naruto's neck and they kissed.

Naruto began to ruthlessly pound into Mikoto, just as she liked it.

"Harder, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto nodded as he paused to catch his breath for a second.

Then he began pounding into her at twice the speed as before, making Mikoto scream in pleasure as she was ravaged.

Naruto pounded her through three orgasms. Mikoto's walls spasmed and tightened around Naruto's tool, trying to milk him dry and earning plenty of precum. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard throughout the compound. Mikoto could feel it as the hot thick rod stretched her to the limits again and again, she loved how full she felt right now.

Naruto finally grunted as Mikoto's efforts at milking him took their toll. "Fuck… here it comes…!" He blasted rope after rope of boiling hot demonic seed inside Mikoto, making her gasp at the feeling of getting her womb filled completely with Naruto's sperm. The liquid splashed inside her and then started spilling outside, as Naruto had never stopped his relentless pounding.

_'My god… it feels like it's burning me up from the inside? This can't be normal… An Uzumaki trait? No… this feels almost… demonic…'_

Finally he stopped as he buried himself to the hilt for a few spurts, withdrew, his dick spraying cum all the while, and then sprayed it all over Mikoto - covering the raven haired beauty in his thick white cream.

Mikoto now had cum on her face, breasts, her flat belly, hair, pussy, womb... she realized that she looked like she had been gang banged. _'I didn't realize when he shot it down my throat, but I can taste it now… it's spicy… not that I don't like it, but something is definitely different about him… Mhm… but I'm so tired now, I suppose I can sleep here for now…'_

Too exhausted from the ruthless pounding she got she fell asleep on Kushina's bed, deciding to think of the consequences later.

Naruto sighed as his dick softened slightly. Either he was a demon in bed, or all girls he knew had very little endurance.

* * *

**Warning End**

* * *

_'Just you wait till I get out Naruto-kun... I will show you what a_ _ **real**_ _demon can do in bed.'_ Hitomi purred in his mind.

_'What_ _ **can**_ _a real demon do in bed that I've already not done?'_ Naruto inquired curiously.

_'I don't know, I'm technically still a virgin... Hehe.'_ She nervously replied.

Picking up Kushina, who had by now succumbed to sweet slumber, he set her down on the bed next to Mikoto. Leaving the two friends naked on the bed, he dressed back up and walked out of their room to see what his sisters were up to.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Review with your response if you liked the story so far.


	19. Expectancy

Here is your next installment, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Expectancy**

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Our blond hero was having a great day. _'Based on the chakra spikes coming from the direction of the training grounds, I'm sure everyone except Kaa-chan is there.'_

So after he had finished dressing up, he started making his way towards there. Being the good brother he is, he can't leave them alone for too long now, can he?

As he arrived at the location, he noticed that Nina and Natsumi were 'training' in taijutsu. More like Nina was ravaging Natsumi without mercy. He decided it would be better not to get in the middle of their… spar. _'Hm… reminds me of the time I trained with Kaa-chan when I was younger. Except that she never hit me during the training.'_

Not far from them, he spotted Kasumi standing there holding a Rasengan in her hand. If her looks were any indication, she appeared to be pretty frustrated.

Deciding to check out what his twin was up to and perhaps help her out, our hero walked up to his twin sister. As he got closer though, it became clear what she was trying to do. The spiraling ball of chakra she was holding had a slight darker bluish tint to it, indicating infusion of water natured chakra in the technique.

Kasumi sighed in frustration as she saw her brother approach. "Hello Onii-chan…" she greeted him softly. But on paying close enough attention, the slightest hint of annoyance was evident in her voice.

Naruto couldn't help but raise his brow in surprise. Kasumi wasn't happy to see _him_? What was the world coming to?

_'If I hadn't heard this myself, I could have sworn she would smile at you no matter what you did to her.'_

Naruto couldn't help but mentally agree with Kyūbi's statement. _'I know, Kyū-chan, I could have as well. But you shouldn't forget that even though she loves me unconditionally, she is only a human. It's only natural for her to get upset once in a while._ _Though I hope the reason she's upset isn't really me…'_

"What's wrong Kasumi-chan, you okay?" he asked sounding somewhat concerned.

The redhead sighed as she let the rasengan on her hand dissolve. "Sorry, I'm fine Onii-chan… It's just that… you can already make a sub-elemental rasengan!"

"So you're jealous…" Naruto concluded nonchalantly.

Completely ignoring his jibe, she continued with her rant. "…while I can't even infuse mine with water natured chakra! I can control water much better than any elements you can, then why won't it work?"

She huffed in annoyance. Naruto didn't have as much control over any element as she had over water. Not to mention that he had infused his rasengan with _wood_ natured chakra - that's not even one of the main five, and he had much better control over others as compared to wood, especially wind and gravity!

It wasn't that she didn't like her brother getting the upper hand over her or dominating her… actually she very much liked when he dominated her… She shook her head as a slight blush covered her cheeks. Back to the matter at hand, she didn't like trailing so far behind either.

Naruto just chuckled as he looked at his flustered twin sister, though he had no idea she was now flustered for an entirely different reason. "Eh, you have no idea what I actually did, do you?"

Seeing her confused look, Naruto decided to elaborate. "The Yogengan allows me to perfect techniques at the cost of extra chakra. Before forming a bond with Kaa-chan or you and evolving my bloodline, it used to take too much chakra for any reasonable practice, but now I find it surprisingly easy to do…"

Realization dawned upon Kasumi's face as Naruto continued explaining.

"When I first formed the sub elemental rasengan, I had no idea if it was even possible to infuse an element in that technique. So I decided to check it with my bloodline first. Even now, I can't perform that technique completely without drastically draining my reserves thanks to my bloodline. But of course, I'm improving.

As for my wood elemental control not being strong enough, you're completely wrong. I've finished training with that element and have a decent grasp of it. Not as good as my wind element, not even close to your water element, but still I'm pretty sure it's better than, or at least as good as that ANBU person who can use Mokuton."

A pout formed on Kasumi's face as she apologized. "Sorry, I'll try harder."

Naruto just waved her off with a grin. "Want to see it? Maybe you'll learn something from the expert. I won't use my bloodline to perfect it." Naruto grinned wider as he taunted her.

Kasumi pouted even more as she nodded, much to Naruto's amusement.

She watched as a perfect ball of light blue chakra formed on Naruto's right hand, then his dōjutsu became visible, nine tomoes spinning wildly as he continued channeling his chakra into the sphere.

"I thought you were going to do it without your bloodline?" Kasumi asked in confusion. Naruto wasn't the type to take shortcuts, unless it was unavoidable of course. It was not because of some fucked up sense of honor though, just that shortcuts often didn't yield good enough results. Hard earned training did.

"I _am_ doing it without my bloodline, I just need it to use Mokuton, but I'm not using it to perfect the technique." he answered her with a smile.

_'Damn you Onii-chan, you sure know how to make others feel sorry. Now I feel really bad for being annoyed at you if you keep smiling at me like that… I will have to make it up to him somehow…'_

Kasumi nodded her approval as she continued to watch. Slowly, the sphere got a faint green tint to it, which eventually got darker. Kasumi resisted the sudden urge she was getting to touch the greenish blue sphere, knowing the result won't be pleasant.

"This is as far as I can go by myself, seems I still need a lot more practice." Naruto told her with a sigh of defeat.

"Is it just me, or is the technique… attractive?" Kasumi's words were laced with confusion and astonishment.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Yes you're right Kasumi-chan. When I did the technique with my clones, my usual battle honed instinct that warns me of approaching danger didn't go off from this attack. More often than not, the instincts and presence of mind decide the outcomes of a battle, and as such I consider this be an extremely deadly aspect of the technique. It seems extremely similar to the calming effect shodai hokage's chakra had on the Bijū."

"That's… awesome, Onii-chan."

She was honestly a bit disappointed in herself for not having the affinity for earth right now. Mokuton was so cool! But yet, she still had to see the effects of her own sub elements, if she is ever able to use them. So the redhead decided to hold her judgment for now.

Studying the sphere of green light closely for a while more, Kasumi nodded in thought. "That's just a little better than what I can do myself with water. Have you tried it with wind yet? It's your best element after all."

Naruto shook his head in response to her question. "I will do it once I'm done perfecting this without needing to waste any chakra."

To be honest, Naruto was looking forward to doing the technique with wind. Being the strongest offensive element, wind element rasengan was sure to cause the most destruction. Of course, gravity was on an entirely different level. Too bad he didn't have anywhere near enough control over gravity to make it swirl into a ball.

The best he could do right now was compressing it into a highly concentrated sphere - thus forming his most destructive technique, Chibaku Tensei. Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in were merely small waves and relatively simple manipulation of gravity.

To form a rasengan out of it would take control on unreal and god like levels, beyond what he could possibly even dream of achieving in the near future.

After debating with herself internally for a moment, Kasumi spoke up again. "Can you show me how far you can go with it if you use your bloodline?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

She knew Naruto was keeping a lot of secrets from her, and she didn't want to pry. It was okay with her if he kept a few secrets from her, as he had the right to, even if she didn't keep anything from him.

When she was younger, she would have been hurt for him to not return her trust with equal passion, but by now, she knew it was perhaps for her own good if he kept a few things from her.

She didn't know how she would have handled it if he had told her he was going to decide whether to take help from Hitomi all those years ago. She probably would have hyper ventilated in the face of such a burden.

But she was curious dammit!

Nodding at his sister's request Naruto started channeling chakra to his bloodline.

Kasumi watched in awe as the sphere got darker green and five green petals of chakra sprouted from its base, and then started revolving around the technique.

Naruto could feel the technique was still not complete and needed work. The last time his clone had used it, the user had 'died' with the 'enemy'. He was sure there was some way to make the jutsu work at a range, but he just needed more control over it first.

"Is this how it looks when complete?" Kasumi asked, sounding extremely impressed at her brother's accomplishment.

"As it is right now, my chakra reserves are almost drained, and I don't want to succumb to exhaustion, so I won't channel more chakra to my bloodline. I can still feel that the technique is incomplete." Naruto told her with a frown.

He carefully avoided telling her of his yōki reserves, as well as the mangekyō technique that allowed him to gather natural chakra to add to his own. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but she just didn't need to know yet.

The reason he hadn't tried channeling yōki to let his bloodline complete the technique was simple. He didn't know what will happen when wood elemental chakra, normal chakra and demonic chakra converted into wood element combine. Knowing his luck, it won't be pleasant.

"Wha…" Kasumi's jaw dropped. "b-but you have almost half the amount of chakra I have! Not to mention much better control over your chakra than me, except for the water element… How can you exhaust your reserves completely in just one technique _and_ it's not even complete yet? That would mean Kaa-chan and Natsumi-chan will have no chance at all to complete it…" disbelief was evident in her voice.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head. "You dumbo, it's not the technique that's using up most of my chakra, it's my bloodline. When I perform my the technique on my own without needing the yogengan to perfect it, I'm more than certain I can do it multiple times before I face exhaustion."

Kasumi's eyes got wide as she finally realized how stupidly she had ignored the fact that Naruto's bloodline was rapidly eating his chakra all this time. She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. _'That's right… I asked him to use his bloodline just a while ago…'_

Closing his eyes, Naruto checked his reserves. To his surprise, he had used up only sixty percent of his chakra. Last he remembered it had taken almost ninety percent of his reserves to do the same thing!

_'Naruto-kun, you forget that you had done that before forming a bond with Kushina-chan. I suspect it further improved your bloodline. Mating with Kasumi had reduced your chakra cost of yogengan drastically though, compared to it this change is too little. Half a tail of yōki and thirty percent of your reserves don't even begin to compare…'_

Naruto was quite astonished at this little tidbit of information, but didn't know what it meant to be honest. _'I don't really know what to make of this… what do you think Kyū-chan?'_

Hitomi took a few moments to contemplate on the matter as she remained silent. Finally as she came up with a possible theory, however unlikely it was to be the real reason, she provided it to Naruto.

_'If I had to guess… the drastic change from Kasumi's seal was because previous to it you had no seal at all. The first boost to your bloodline was the biggest, while the ones you add later will be considerably small. I have no solid theory on this though… sorry, Naruto-kun.'_

_'Thanks for everything anyway Kyū-chan.'_ he assured her with a smile.

" **Mokuton: Sōzō Isu!** " [Wood Release: Chair Creation]

Naruto, finally satisfied that he had helped his twin on the matter as much as he could, sat down on the newly created chair, watching the spar his other sister was having with Nina with a frown on his face.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kasumi created a few hundred clones and sent them to work on adding water nature to the rasengan. Noticing that Naruto was watching Nina and Natsumi's spar, she decided to observe with him.

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as his twin sister sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Naruto snaked his arms around her waist to support her, he grinned as she purred in his ear.

Sitting there in comfortable silence they continued to watch the other two occupants of the training ground spar.

"Don't you think Nina-chan is being too rough with Natsumi-nee?" Kasumi whispered to her brother. She grimaced as another one of Nina's strikes made Natsumi almost cry out in pain, but she bravely held the cry in.

Naruto frowned but shook his head in denial. "I don't like to see her getting hurt, but you know as well as me, 'no pain, no gain'. Plus, Nina-chan considers Natsumi-chan her sister as much as us, and loves her as such. I don't think she takes any pleasure in causing Natsumi bodily harm."

Kasumi nodded hesitantly. Nina was as much a part of their little family as herself by now, and she had full confidence in all of her family members. Besides, Naruto said so, so it had to be right, at least for Kasumi.

"Maybe you're right Onii-chan… but Onee-chan doesn't have as good regeneration as me or kaa-chan… ouch, that's gotta hurt." she winced as another jūken strike hit Natsumi's shoulder.

Natsumi grimaced as she dodged another one of Nina's high powered Jūken strike.

"You're too slow, Natsumi-chan. Remember, that was the only reason you never stood a chance against Kasumi, and why you struggled against those medics as well."

Natsumi frowned as she was reminded of her fight with the medic-AMBU. She had expected them to be around chūnin level at best, but unfortunately one of them turned out to be high-jōnin level.

She had sent the first ANBU flying through the forest with her super powered Jūken, dead. But she had to use almost every trick up her sleeve to take down the other one. Nina had watched the fight with her Byakugan, and she wasn't satisfied with her performance, thus upping her training.

The ground crumbled under the force of her punches, but none of them even came close to hitting Nina. Each hit was making giant craters in the training area, blue and white chakra visible due to the intense concentration.

Natsumi's hands were shining with a combination of blue and white chakra, showing that her seals were active during her fight. Nina's hands didn't so much as glow. Her mastery over Jūken had reached a level where no chakra was wasted at all, the only time the chakra could be seen on her hands was only instants before her blows landed.

"I told you, it doesn't matter how much damage your hits do if they can't land on your opponent." Nina taunted her.

Natsumi heard her, but didn't have any time to acknowledge it or respond. All her concentration was needed in the fight, or Nina's blows might very well cripple her for months.

They continued to exchange flurry of blows, with Natsumi getting more and more bruised by the second. Nina showed no mercy as she landed Jūken strikes on her apprentice's cheeks, abdomen, breast area, hands, legs, and wherever she could find or make an opening.

With each strike Natsumi got weaker, and eventually a chakra enhanced kick to the head sent her flying, knocked out.

Nina sighed as she walked towards where Natsumi lay still. She picked the girl up bridal style and examined the injuries. Cringing at the sight of all the bruises she had made on her clan sister's otherwise spotless skin, she ran her hands along the wounds to inspect the damage.

' _An hour… even with her regeneration, this kind of internal damage will take an hour to heal. You probably think I take pleasure in hurting you, Natsumi-chan…'_ she thought as a tear rand down her cheek. _'I'm sorry… but this is the fastest and most efficient way.'_

Giving a light kiss on her forehead, she carried Natsumi back to her room and lay her down on the bed.

"One day, you will be much stronger than me, I will be so proud to wear those bruises when you are the one to give them to me." she whispered as she stroked Natsumi's long blond locks.

Natsumi was like the little sister Nina never had. Every time Nina hurt her during their training or otherwise, it pained Nina more than it could to Natsumi. But she knew it was required and unavoidable.

Besides, she wouldn't want her little sister to suffer like her mother did. She can't be with Natsumi all the time, and she would make damn sure that when the need to defend herself came, Natsumi will be able to do so.

She had to admit though that Natsumi was much stronger than Nina was at her age. The blonde girl probably never realized, but she wasn't as weak as she thought.

Sure Naruto was much ahead of her, and so was Kasumi. But those kids were anything but normal. Naruto had a bloodline that men would give away their 'little friend' for, and Kasumi's chakra reserves were gigantic. The yōki sealed in her had caused her coils to constantly expand since her birth - and she already was supposed to have the large coils Uzumaki tend to have.

As if that wasn't enough, Naruto had started training when he was five, and Kasumi at six _and_ both of them were genius level at least. Natsumi's real training had only started when she had been reunited with family, at the age of twelve. All things considered, she was proud of her Imōto.

Puffing up her chest, she walked out of Natsumi's room like a proud older sister should, before falling down and crying hysterically on the floor right outside her room.

Naruto and Kasumi had followed Nina to Natsumi's room, concerned for their older sister. They sighed as they saw Nina crying.

"Don't cry Nina-chan, Onee-chan will be back to full health as soon as she wakes up in an hour or so." Kasumi told her in a soothing voice as she rubbed her back for comfort.

Nina nodded as she stood back up and looked at the twins in the eye. "I know that, and I would rather have me giving her superficial injuries than let an enemy give her fatal ones due to her weakness. By the time I'm done she will be as strong as either of you. That's a promise!"

Naruto and Kasumi smiled at her as they gave her a nod of acknowledgment. While they didn't know exactly how skilled Nina was, they knew her skills were nothing to scoff at. She had as much experience as Uchiha Madara and was probably the only person alive that had gone through the original Uzumaki training and was still here.

_'Hm… come to think of it, our library's fūinjutsu archives have almost quadrupled in size since when I saw them as a child… must be her doing.'_

Nina's voice broke them out of their reverie. "Natsumi told me to check up on the… prisoner to see what she has decided after the training. Would you two like to come?"

Naruto shrugged while Kasumi nodded. Not like they had anything else planned for a while.

* * *

Hokage Office | Konoha

* * *

In a simple room, a kind looking old man was sitting behind a large desk with a lot of paperwork. In front of him stood four figures.

An arrogant looking boy with a small puppy in his jacket, a shy looking girl with pale eyes, and a quite boy wearing a giant coat that covered up most of his features. Ahead of them stood their teacher, an older woman who appeared to be in her twenties, raven black hair and exotic looking red eyes. She appeared to be flustered for some reason.

"What do you mean you don't have any missions for us, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai demanded politely.

Behind Kurenai, her genin team was looking on in confusion and frustration at the Hokage, but they knew better than to interfere in a conversation between two superiors. Well, two of them did, the third was barely keeping it in.

Sarutobi heaved a tired sigh. "I mean exactly what I said Kurenai-chan, I don't _have_ any missions to give you. At least, not any mission that your team is qualified for taking."

A low growl from Kiba alerted everyone in the room of the fact that he was _not_ happy at hearing he was not qualified for something he considered easy.

Kurenai tried not to stutter in disbelief. What the hell did the Hokage mean there were no D-rank missions! There were always plenty of those available, and they were the main source of income for young genin! _Hundreds_ of D-rank missions came in every day. There was _no way_ that all of them were already completed. _'Hell, many D-ranks remain pending till the client eventually withdraws their request…'_

Not only that, out of all the genin teams that were on active duty, Kurenai was sure hers was one of the least… tardy. Considering there were Jōnin like Kakashi and Asuma in charge of the other teams.

_'I bet my right boob those two still have to come here with their teams for taking missions. But then why…?'_

"B-but Hokage-sama, there have always been plenty of D-rank missions available, so many that you have to give them out to higher ranking ninja as punishment from time to time! Where did they all go?"

Sarutobi nodded at his subordinate as he puffed out some smoke from his pipe. Ignoring the twitching eyebrow Kurenai got from the act of smoking, which reminded her of her boyfriend Asuma, he continued to explain the situation to her.

"While that may be true Kurenai, all of the D-Rank missions that had been available were taken today. Now I only have C-rank and higher missions available, none of which can be taken by your team."

Kiba's growling stopped as he realized that the D-rank missions were indeed not considered out of his league. Not that he liked them, they were mostly chores. Except for the cat one, that was dangerous. He still remembered the fight with the demonic animal, and the beating he got from Kasumi, he shuddered.

The Inuzuka mentally swore revenge on the red head, he will show her how alpha he was compared to any other males she knew, and then she will come back to him, begging to be taken. A wide grin crept on his face as he continued imagining various scenarios with the crimson haired girl. Oh he would enjoy so much to show her where she belonged, below him, moaning and sobbing his name as he ruthlessly fucked her…

Shino merely raised an eyebrow when he noticed the grin on Kiba's face. Even by Aburame standards, that grin looked kind of creepy… Hinata edged away from Kiba, her girl senses were screaming 'Rapist!' at her. Thankfully Kiba didn't have his sights on her at the moment.

Kurenai appeared to be bewildered at her situation. She had never heard of a situation like this happening before, and this was the first time she had taken on a team. Sure she had taken an apprentice before, Yakumo Kurama, if she remembered correctly, but that had only been for a few days before she had recommended Yakumo to be removed from the ninja forces.

She was a rookie Jōnin, thus fairly nervous about the whole situation. Her team consisted of not one, not two, but _three_ clan heirs. And all from prestigious clans too! She couldn't afford something like what happened with Yakumo when it came to powerful clans like Hyūga, Inuzuka and Aburame. They won't be pushed around like the Kurama, who didn't really have all that much influence in the village, so it didn't matter. If she messed this team up, she was fucked.

She tried to calm herself for a moment before she responded. Panicking at the first sign of trouble won't solve anything. "Hokage-sama, if you don't give us D-rank missions, then how are we supposed to complete enough missions to qualify us for C-rank missions or the chūnin exams?"

Sarutobi sighed as he felt another headache coming. Seriously, he was getting so pissed off these days! Why can't people just let him have _some_ peace? Every day it is a problem after another, guh. More often than not, he found Kushina at the root of all his troubles. That bitch…

He inwardly cracked a smile at the thought. As soon as chūnin exams were over, the problem will be _dealt_ with. Then he will _finally_ be able to do things as planned. And hopefully this chaos will end. Oh he had no doubts she will be hard to take down, but he knew the perfect way to deal with her, she won't even know what hit her!

Even if it will pain him greatly to get her killed, he will put a heavy hand on his heart for the good of the village. He swore to himself that it had nothing to do with the increasing amount of paperwork caused by problems that were generated by Kushina's rebellious actions.

"Come earlier tomorrow Kurenai-chan, hopefully tomorrow you will get here before team eleven takes all the missions, _again_. Sadly, according to the laws I cannot prohibit a team from taking any missions as long as they qualify for it, meet all the conditions required for the mission, the mission is available and their success records are above ninety five percent. So far, team eleven hasn't failed in any of their missions."

Kurenai was now left flabbergasted. How could a single team take up all of the D-rank missions of an entire village? Hundreds of thousands of people lived in Konoha, and hundreds of D-rank missions came in every day. Painting fences, gardening, walking dogs, even babysitting! She just couldn't imagine how just four people could complete all these tasks in a single day!

"There is no more use for you staying here any further Kurenai-chan. I recommend you go train your team instead. A ninja must not let time waste by for no purpose." The Hokage told her in a kind voice.

Kurenai nodded as her shoulders dropped in disappointment. She had wanted so much to enter the clan heirs in the chūnin exams and gain some favor from the three major clans at the significant accomplishment.

It wasn't usual for rookies to be good enough to be recommended for the chūnin exams by their jōnin sensei. Motioning for her team to follow her, Kurenai exited the office and headed for the training ground to allow her team to practice more on teamwork.

After Kurenai left, the Sandaime slumped into his chair as he sighed. _'What did I do to deserve this? Now there will be a lot of complaints coming in from the Shinobi about the genin not having missions._

_If Kushina's team continues this then our economy will suffer. Jōnin-sensei's and genin rely heavily on D-ranks to pay for their day to day expenses. The lack of D-rank missions can lead to major disturbance within shinobi ranks…_

_But still I am glad that we aren't short on supply of C-rank missions, thanks to Wind daimyō sending most of his missions to Konoha as well. Most experienced genin and chūnin can take up those, while the higher ranked nin will take care of A and B ranked missions._

_The S-ranks are still piling up, a lot of my ANBU operatives will have to be dispatched for them… Damn you Kushina, if it wasn't for the fact that there is no immediate threat of attacks on the village, this would have been a major security risk!_

_Minato would have been so disappointed with you if he could see what you have become… But I won't let Minato's kids turn out any other way then he wanted - powerful, but not overly so, and completely loyal to Konoha.'_

Sarutobi nodded to himself at the thought. He didn't want any of those three to become too powerful, as both he and Minato were aware of the slight chance of them rebelling. They needed to be strong enough to defend Konoha, but weak enough to be taken down if needed.

Just then there was a knock on the door, which effectively startled Sarutobi. Clearing his mind of the rather disturbing thoughts, the Hokage put back the 'nice old man' smile on his face as he gave the command to enter.

In walked two squads of ANBU, which Sarutobi immediately recognized as the ones he had sent to keep an eye on the Kurama compound.

"Report, Bunny."

Takane, who had her bunny mask on stepped forward. "Nothing suspicious has been observed, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi looked at the other seven occupants of the room to see any sign of protest to that statement. He didn't trust Takane completely, as the matter concerned her own clan. He didn't want to take any chances. Even his advisers didn't know of it but he had the Uchiha clan under surveillance of his stealth expert ANBU captain, chameleon, despite his faith in Itachi's loyalty. But he still liked to think of Takane as a loyal ANBU, much like Itachi. Her skills definitely resembled to that, maybe he would even consider giving her the same honor as Itachi, if Kurama clan ever dared to do what the Uchiha had attempted.

He knew it had hurt Itachi on the inside to kill his clansmen. But Sarutobi knew that deep down, Itachi must have felt a distinct sense of pride in knowing the village leader trusted him enough to give him a task like that, and the pride of knowing he was doing it all for the village.

If Takane proved herself worthy enough, Sarutobi was willing to consider it. Hopefully she won't commit the same mistake as Itachi though, going against orders to spare family members, disgraceful for a shinobi of such caliber!

"Though, the clan seems rather depressed that none of the members are going to be able to enter the chūnin exams."

The Sandaime nodded sagely, appearing somewhat somber. "That is indeed unfortunate. Keep observing them for any sign of suspicious activity, I'm putting my faith in you." he smiled kindly at the girl.

"Bunny stay, but rest of you should get back to your tasks."

The other seven left the room as Takane was left alone with the Hokage in his office.

"Remove your mask." he ordered.

As Takane removed her bunny mask, the Hokage couldn't help but think what a younger person would have done with her had he been the Hokage. He could imagine the person ordering Takane to give him a blow job, with those innocent brown eyes staring up at you while that cute mouth worked to give you pleasure… And as the Hokage he certainly would have the authority to claim it as training for one of his elite kunoichi. After all, for kunoichi, the art of seduction was as important as tai, nin or genjutsu. It wasn't rare for them to have to unwillingly sleep with people for the sake of the mission.

It wasn't that Sarutobi couldn't order Takane to do that now. But he didn't become the Hokage by losing control over his desires, oh no, that act would just shatter his image of the kind old man if anyone came to know of it.

If the civilians were to learn it, they'd be surprised at what careful application of chakra could do to a man's body. Even though he was seventy, his body was still fit enough to fight off jōnins without breaking a sweat, and bed women for hours if he so desired. He won't be able to produce offspring at this age, but even that can be achieved with some medical jutsu his student Tsunade knew.

Thankfully, the Sarutobi clan was doing well, and the Sandaime had two sons and a grandson who showed promise. Asuma seemed to be getting in a relationship with the genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yūhi as well.

Pushing the rather irrelevant thoughts aside, he motioned for Takane to stop kneeling and stand. "I have a special mission for you to do personally, an S-rank."

Takane tensed at Sandaime's words. She had been _so_ glad the Hokage had trusted her enough to not check for a genjutsu when she entered, or she would have been as good as dead.

Maybe it was because the Sandaime knew, as good as she was, she won't be able to take out seven ANBU by herself without anyone noticing, nor did he suspect her to do something so rash out of nowhere.

But now he was giving her an S-rank, and her _alone_? Did he suspect something? Was he trying to get rid of her?

She had never been alone on any mission before. She just couldn't be, however high her skills may be, she never killed. And most missions ANBU handled couldn't be completed without killing.

Sarutobi smiled at the nervousness in Takane's eyes. "Don't worry Takane-chan. You don't think your old man would be as heartless as to risk losing you, do you?" he asked her with a small laugh.

Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Your mission is to spy on an extremely powerful shinobi. With your skills in genjutsu, I am certain you are the only person in Konoha who could spy on this particular target…"

Takane was a bit surprised, and relieved, at that bit of information. "Who is the target, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi's face turned completely serious. "You are under no circumstances allowed to reveal this information to anyone. If required, I want you to do what an ANBU does if sensitive information is in risk of being leaked."

Takane knew Sarutobi was asking her to kill herself if the mission was in risk of being compromised. Not like she had any choice… She nodded, accepting her death if the mission gets compromised.

Her eyes widened at what she heard Sarutobi tell her next.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

It had been an hour since she was told to make a final decision and tell them her choice by the lavender eyed girl with shoulder length red hair.

Mitarashi Anko, the snake mistress of Konoha found herself sitting in front of what she thought to be every single surviving Uzumaki and the late Uchiha clan head's wife, Uchiha Mikoto.

Her handcuffs and chains were gone, but she held no illusions for escape anymore. God knows how many seals were placed on her a few moments before now, and she had no idea what they did. She had no intentions of finding out either.

The blond girl she had talked with earlier seemed to be the most accepting of her, from the gentle smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel nervous while being stared at by all those mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, except for the one girl with lavender pupils, which she knew to be the byakugan. The Uchiha woman kept looking at the blond boy with a blush, something which made Anko really suspicious. Sure the boy was really handsome but a girl's gotta control herself!

This was coming from Anko.

God, she felt like she was caught during one of her pranks she used to play before she became Orochimaru's apprentice! Were they going to scold her or what?

And why the fuck was the red head twin of the brat sitting on his lap with his hands circling her waist? She was sure the brat had a hard on by now, and the girl could feel it pocking her. They were twins! Sure incest was common in all bloodline clans, but she had yet to see a case within the same family.

Okay, maybe she hadn't yet seen a bloodline clan reduced to a single family either, so maybe they didn't need to. Hold it, did that mean the Uchiha brat was going to do his mom who seemed to have the hots for the Uzumaki boy?

_'Fuck, this is all sooo confusing… Fuck you clans and your fucking bloodlines! I'm so glad I don't have any. Phew, what a relief!'_

She decided to start the conversation pleasantly, didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with people she was probably going to have to work with…

"Um… Hi? I'm the one and only, sexy and single Mitarashi Anko! I would have said it's nice to meet y'all, but… you kinda abducted me… So… um…"

Damn, didn't even crack a smile! Stuck up pricks…

She felt really awkward now…

The blond boy that had kicked her ass started to shake.

Aw shit! She _really_ hoped she didn't piss him off just now…

Then to her surprise, he broke out laughing.

What the fuck…

"Is there something I missed?" Nina asked with a raised eyebrow.

After few minutes, Naruto finally stopped, wiping off some tears that came from laughing too hard before he offered them a short answer.

"Sorry, that statement reminded me so much of someone I met during my training journey that I couldn't help it."

The girls seemed to accept his answer, though they seemed curious of who he was talking about, they knew the probability of them actually knowing who he was talking about was next to none. Good, he had no intention of elaborating it either, he wanted it to be a surprise!

"Anko-san…" the boy started speaking, much to Anko's relief. She didn't like silence all that much.

"Please don't mind the others, they're rather distrustful to those that have yet to prove themselves worthy."

Anko barely resisted the urge to snap at him screaming the fact that she was done trying to prove her worth to everyone without any results.

Wait, did that crimson haired girl on the boy's lap just give her a death glare?

_'Oh… fucking shit! She was the one that almost killed me for trying to hurt her 'Onii-sama', never mind the fact that he was trying to abduct me. Talk about brother-complex, that girl's got issues… '_

"It's alright I guess…" Anko answered as she chuckled nervously. She knew they didn't really have anything against killing her, and they didn't need her all that much.

Sure she could be useful to them, as she was skilled and had a lot of experience with torture and interrogation. But other than that she had nothing to offer them.

Given most of them seemed to be stronger than her, she didn't think they needed her at all, and if they took her in it could be considered an act of kindness.

She almost snorted at that thought. Yeah right, kindness, from them? Hah! Now that would be a sight to see if that ever happens.

"So what have you decided Anko-san?" Natsumi questioned.

Anko tapped her chin as she pretended to think. "Hm… What were my choices again?"

"Join us… or die." Naruto helpfully reminded her.

"Yeah, let me think… such a difficult choice. Geez, what do you suggest?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Betrayal is not looked highly upon by anyone, but it is one of the basic traits of being a ninja. Lie, deceive, betray, back-stab, kill…

That is not to say a ninja cannot have loyalties. Everyone needs a purpose to live, the question is… Is your purpose truly what you desire?"

Taken aback by the abrupt change in boy's attitude, Anko remained silent as she thought about it. She had already made her choice, but if it helped clear any doubts she was willing to listen to the boy…

Naruto continued his speech.

"Your purpose, before you came here, was to serve the hidden leaf till your last breath.

But why? There is a reason behind everything, so there must be a reason why your loyalties lie with the hidden leaf as well.

For most other ninja of this village, the reasons are fairly simple.

The leaf offers them _companionship_. They make _friends_ in their genin teams, and share experiences with fellow ninja later on.

It offers them _happiness_ and a sense of _accomplishment_. Every time they gaze upon the peaceful village, they feel as if their service is bearing fruits.

It offers them _excitement_ and a sense of _pride_. Being part of the 'greatest' hidden village in all of the elemental nations… and not to forget _protection_ , they feel safe knowing that their families are as safe as they can be within the village walls.

Who could protect them better than the army of the greatest hidden village? It offers them everything they seem to need. Even _scapegoats_ to take their anger out on like you, and me if it weren't for obstacles in their paths like Kaa-chan…

When they die, the leaf remembers them as heroes, the population mourns their loss and praises them as their guardians, and they know they won't be completely forgotten. Their name shall always be visible on the memorial stone. When they proudly walk through the streets of the village, they are showered with _respect_ and _appreciation_ from the general populace.

As such, the hidden village of leaf has earned the loyalty of its ninja.

But what about me, or you? Did you get _any_ of these?

Did you earn companionship here, or did you make any good friends in the hidden leaf? Did anyone even want to get near you? Or did they all shy away from you, simply because you were a little different?

Did you find happiness in this village? Did you find someone you could call your own? Did you have anything you could take pride in? Did you feel a sense of accomplishment when the village came into view? Or were you only reminded of all the painful memories of your past?

Ask yourself, will any loyal ninja of hidden leaf even attempt to protect you from your enemies if it weren't for the fact that your loss might mean leakage of valuable information and loss of talent and a scapegoat? Even then they will probably hesitate.

Did anyone here offer you respect? Will anyone here remember you once you're gone, or will you be forgotten?"

Speechless, Anko could only wonder. Why? Why must she have to protect the hidden leaf? What has it done to deserve it from her? Why must she die for it?

Looking back, she couldn't remember any fond memories that she had in the village ever since her mentor Orochimaru had abandoned her… One moment she was Konoha's golden girl, the snake charmer's apprentice… praised as a prodigy.

And then, all of it changed, as if an illusion had been broken. She had lost not just her mentor that day. People stopped trusting her, they stopped seeing her as one of their own. She was now _different_ , someone who must be avoided. She was related to a traitor, she was dangerous, she was treated as scum.

Only the Hokage had even attempted to comfort her after her mentor's abandonment, and it had all been a lie…

She had worked so hard… tried to so hard to regain the respect and trust she had lost… but it resulted in nothing. All her efforts were in vain…

And now…

Naruto's voice picked her out of her musings, and she listened carefully to what more he had to say.

"The people of Konoha have grown too prideful for their own good. They think they are the best. They think they're always right. And they think whoever is not one of them is a despicable abomination who must be put down.

They're too far gone to change their views now. They will never accept you… or us.

We offer you a new chance, Anko-san. We are going to re-establish the previously annihilated village hidden in the Whirling Tides, Uzushiogakure no Sato in Uzu no Kuni.

We offer you a chance to obtain freedom.

We offer you possibility to achieve happiness.

We offer you the acknowledgment you deserve.

We offer you a chance to start anew, a chance that you never had.

Will you take it?"

For so long, Anko had thought killing her mentor, Orochimaru, would prove her worth to Konoha, but now that she thought about it… it was not likely she would be able to do it. She will probably die in the attempt.

For so long, Anko had starved for attention and acknowledgment. For so long she had desired happiness. For so long she had wanted nothing more than to be granted one chance… just one chance to prove herself.

The one chance she was never given.

But now that she was being given a chance by these people, even if they didn't need to, will she not take it?

.

.

.

Hell no!

Acting completely out of character, Anko knelt down on her left knee in front of them all, her right hand on her right leg as she swore her oath to loyalty. "I swear to loyally serve under your command in exchange of attempting to provide me with a non-discriminate life outside of this village. And I thank you for considering me valuable enough to give me a chance before deciding my fate.

I will not disappoint."

Naruto smiled as he tightened his hold on Kasumi before picking her up and seating her on the sofa. He stood up moved in front of Anko before standing her up by holding her shoulders.

"Then we welcome you to the family of Uzushiogakure…"

Anko almost cried as she saw all of their cold expressions change to almost warm smiles of approval before each of them came forward and started working on the seals that shut off her chakra.

Mikoto watched them all work on the seals in fascination. It was truly a wonder how the Uzumaki had such instinctual familiarity with an art as complex as sealing. What takes normal fūinjutsu masters months to understand will probably be deciphered by them in a single glance.

She truly didn't blame the Kumo-Kiri-Iwa alliance to fear the Uzumaki Clan as much as they did. Maybe it was even worth it for them to lose three fourths of their forces in an attempt to wipe out the entire clan, and nearly succeeding.

It was still a mystery how in the world the forces managed to get through the 'impassable' whirling tides around the island and the 'impenetrable' barrier that used to surround Uzushiogakure. It was well known throughout the lands that that barrier was the pinnacle of sealing barriers created by the combined effort of Uzumaki seal masters, and improved by each new generation. Who in the world had skills to get the army through it?

The voice of her best friend broke Mikoto out of her musings.

"Now that we have decided who is going to be with us, let's move on to changing our plans for the invasion accordingly…" Kushina calmly stated.

"The Invasion?" Anko asked in a confused tone.

Kushina sighed. This was going to need a lot of explaining.

* * *

After explaining how they planned to use the invasion of Suna and Oto to their advantage, and attack the weakened Konoha to escape, she was met with firm support from both the new arrivals.

Mikoto was worried about 'Sasuke-chan', but Kushina had assured her that he was considered too precious for Konoha to be allowed to die. They will probably give out A-rank missions during the invasion to protect the _last loyal_ Uchiha. Mikoto doesn't count, nor does the ANBU captain that gave up everything for the sake of his village.

Kasumi and Naruto were a bit peeved at the thought of not being able to teach Sasuke some humility because of Mikoto at first, but the raven haired women assured them that as long as they didn't cause any permanent damage, she was okay with it.

Naruto planned to revive him after killing him… multiple times. It isn't like he's going to die permanently. He didn't need to tell that to Mikoto though. She was still his mother after all.

Wait, did that make him Sasuke's _dad_?

Spontaneously, Naruto burst out into uncontrollable laughter, making others look at him oddly.

' _Naruto-kun…'_ Hitomi's soft voice echoed in his head.

' _Yeah, Kyū-chan?'_ he answered, still trying to control his laughter.

' _I wanted to let you know, when you were… being intimate with the Uchiha woman, I activated her eyes.'_

Naruto was confused, so he voiced his confusion to his tenant. _'… but, didn't you say that it's too late for women of that age to adjust to the sharingan?'_

Hitomi mentally shook her head. _'Not for her, she is an Uchiha, and has been trained how to fight using the sharingan from the beginning. Not having it made her style incomplete and baseless. She doesn't need to adjust to the sharingan now. But she needed to adjust to_ _ **not**_ _having the sharingan almost always she fought before…'_

' _I see, thank you, Kyū-chan. I will let them know.'_

' _You're welcome, Naruto… Can you please work faster on trying to get me out of here though?'_

' _I'm trying, Hitomi-chan…'_

"Mikoto-chan…" Naruto addressed the woman.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Channel some chakra into your eyes." he instructed.

Curiously, she did as she was told. Almost instantly, her vision became clearer, and her perception improved. She saw everything move slightly slower than usual.

She knew all too well what these effects meant.

The others too noticed the change in her eyes. The obsidian black had changed to bright red with three black tomoes in each of them.

"Sharingan… but how?" she whispered in disbelief.

She had always been hindered in her growth due to not having the sharingan like her other clan members. Having the dōjutsu made the difference between the commoners and the elite within the Uchiha clan. If only she had activated her eyes in the early stages of her life, her training would have been much higher, and she would have received much more help from her clan.

This of course did not mean she was an incapable ninja due to never activating her sharingan. To her, it was nothing more than a powerful tool that she didn't get. Having it would have been great, but not having it didn't mean the end of the world for her.

She was surely hopeful to activate it someday though, as much as she hated to admit it, the sharingan did provide an undeniable edge to a ninja.

Moreover, her combat style, the interceptor fist, and all her training was based on the usage of sharingan, thanks to being trained by the Uchiha clan. Not having it had greatly hindered her growth.

Once she adjusted to the use of her eyes, she might very well have reached the S-rank status.

Kushina had realized all this as soon as the dōjutsu had become visible as well, and the cogs in her head were turning already, adjusting the plans to best suite the new situation.

"Anko-san, we will be placing memory blocking seals on you. It has only been a day since you were kidnapped. This might hurt, but I'm fairly certain no one missed you."

Anko grumbled.

"Your disappearance might have caused some alarm to the Hokage, as he is already getting pretty suspicious of Jiraiya not waking up… We would rather avoid taking any more chances.

Once the invasion starts, we will disarm your memory block seals through a remote chakra wave that the seal is designed to react to.

You will not remember anything from the point where you were eating dango with Kurenai. Once you fall unconscious due to the strain put by the seal, we will take you to your apartment and put you in your bed. You will probably think it was a hangover, or you would have been dead or raped."

Anko nodded at what she knew to be orders from her superior. She had just narrowly escaped death and stroke what she considered to be a fairly good deal, she wasn't going to risk it just now.

With a nod, Natsumi started designing the seal on a paper, which she will later transfer right on top of Anko's cursed seal, as she didn't want anyone noticing the extra seal on Anko.

The reason Natsumi was the one designing the seal instead of Kushina was simple. She specialized in medical type seals, while Kushina was an expert in barrier type seals.

While mental barriers did a decent job in blocking the memories, they more often than not slowed down the brain function. Anko wasn't really what you would call the sharpest kunai in the pouch, so Kushina wasn't willing to risk it.

Natsumi on the other hand could suppress various memories without isolating them completely from the user. Anko will not remember them till the seal is broken, but they won't be complete gone, thus won't create a solid wall or void like the barrier seals and wont disrupting brain function.

The seal was something similar to what Sasori of the Red Sands used on his spies.

" **Fūin Hazusu**!" [Seal Detach]

The seal from the paper was detached as the formation of ink was suspended in air, barely touching Natsumi's hand.

Without waiting any further, she pressed the seal into Anko's cursed seal.

" **Kioku Funshitsu Fūin**!"[Memory Lapse Seal]

The intricate seals of the paper converged into the cursed seal, leaving no trace of the new seal except for the trained eye of a seal master.

Within moments, Anko collapsed, unconscious.

"Well, now that that's done, let's get to the next topic." Kushina announced.

All eyes turned to Mikoto, who was still looking at Naruto with a blush.

"Alright, that's it, what happened between the two of you?" Kasumi demanded.

"Uh… um… w-well…" Mikoto stuttered as she tried to come up with an answer, all the while her blush getting darker.

"Oh… I see… so does that make Naruto-kun Sasuke's dad?

And me his mom… you know, in a more, indirect way?" Kasumi asked with barely restrained glee on her face.

Oh she could not wait till she got the chance to throw this in Sasuke's face! ' _Take that you emo prick! I'm not your bitch, I'm your_ _ **mom**_ _. Well, kind of…'_

No one spoke a word.

"I expect to be properly introduced to my son." Naruto seriously demanded.

All color drained from her face as she thought about it. "N-no way… I think it'd be best if Sasuke never comes to know of this…"

"Hm… if that's what you wish, he's still your son."

They then proceeded to adjust their plans to include Mikoto in them, which didn't really need all that adjustment.

It was decided that Mikoto will stay in Konoha with Kushina till the siblings return. Then they will strike together and cause maximum damage before escaping. Now that Mikoto had her sharingan, she was much more dangerous than before.

It will surely weaken their spy activity in Konoha if they took Mikoto with them, but addition of a high A-ranked ninja more than made up for it.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Naruto will have different types of relationships with different girls. I am not one of the people who think it is possible to love a _lot_ of girls _exactly the same, even in fiction._ That's not possible. There will be some Naruto will love more than others, and some he won't care much about at all.

Here goes:

Life Partners: These are the girls Naruto will die to protect, and loves with all his heart. He plans to live and die with them. Ex: Kushina, Kasumi, Natsumi, Hitomi/Kyūbi etc. Anyone who can't live as long as Naruto doesn't belong in this category.

Lovers: These are the girls Naruto likes a lot, but knows he can't be with them forever. Most likely he will have a very long life, and these girls are going to have normal human lives. Eventually they will grow old and die. He doesn't like it, but accepts it anyway. But as long as they live, he will do anything to protect them. Ex: Mei Terumī, Mikoto Uchiha etc. [He won't have anything that makes anyone he wants instantly immortal. Even if he doesn't want it to happen, some will die with time.]

Friends with benefits: He likes them and enjoys spending time with them. But if they do it, it's just for enjoyment or stress relief. Ex: Female summons from Phoenix and Dragon clans etc.

No ties attached: He doesn't care about what happens to these girls, they can go fuck themselves. The only reason he was with them was pure business and likely a one-time only thing. Ex: Some daimyō's hot daughter etc.

Note that the girls in examples are just to show which girls qualify for which category. I'm not saying that they _will_ be with him, just that if they are - they will be in that category.

The official harem will include only the 'immortal' girls, i.e. those that can live as long as Naruto, as others will grow old and die, while he remains young and healthy, so he will try not to get too much attached to them.

* * *

Thank you very much for all the support you have been providing me, I really appreciate all the reviews and comments!


	20. Perturbing Predicaments

* * *

**Chapter 20: Trouble is brewing!**

* * *

Hokage Office | Konoha

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a happy man.

While shameful for him to realize, it was an undeniable fact that all t. He really didn't know _why_ he couldn't have had _one_ decent student.

Jiraiya was, quite simply, an idiot. Sarutobi didn't blame him for being perverted as he himself was admittedly a closet pervert, so he really couldn't blame his student there. What he _did_ know though was that Jiraiya didn't realize when he should put his vices aside and act responsible. There is a time and place for everything.

And then there was also the problem of him being too idealistic. Ever since the retarded old toad sage on Mount Myōbokuzan had fed the boy his bullshit about the prophecy child being trained by him, the pervert had been constantly roaming the lands to find someone like that. Only to get a Rinnegan wielder killed (or he was just making that story up), and his second student Minato was already dead.

_'The Rinnegan would have surely been a valuable asset to Konoha. Why couldn't he bring those three children here? They'd have been safer in the village and would have helped boost our reputation and defenses. But because of his foolishness, we're deprived of such valuable assets for no reason… And even now he's after that prophecy? Doesn't he realize that Konoha is above stupid prophecies? His loyalty must lie with the village before anything else!'_

Then there was Senju Tsunade. Words didn't even begin to describe Sarutobi's disappointment in her. Abandoning Konoha so that she can mourn the loss of two people by gambling and drinking?

_'Well sue me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that seem like_ _celebrating_ _? Besides, doesn't she see that Konoha matters more than her stupid dead family? If Tsunade was in Minato's place, would she have allowed Kyūbi to be sealed in Nawaki? I know the answer would be no… stupid woman._

_Tch… such a disappointment… She doesn't have what it takes to be a Hokage. I can't believe she's related to Hashirama and Tobirama sensei…'_

The only student he was even remotely proud of was Orochimaru, but that pride was crushed too when the snake sannin had betrayed Konoha. Betraying Konoha was like stabbing a spiked pole up Sarutobi's stinky old wrinkly ass. He did _not_ like it.

What irked him most was the fact that all three of them were giving him constant grief.

Jiraiya had some apparently important information, but he had no way of acquiring it right now. _'Curse him! Why did he have to go peeking right before delivering the information? And did that bitch have to beat him into a coma?'_

Then Tsunade refused his order to return to the village before the chūnin exams. It was times like this that his 'kind old man' image worked against him. _'She probably thinks 'the spineless old idiot probably won't do anything if I don't return'. The deluded bitch needs to be reminded who her sensei is. Perhaps an interrogation session with Ibiki will take care of that.'_

Of course, he won't order it directly. The council will be doing it 'behind his back', and when he finds out he will be furious, but there won't be anything he could do about it. He giggled.

Arranging ANBU teams to retrieve her without her consent was giving him another headache though. Regardless, she _will_ be here soon. Expect her surprise when she encounters a wood user in the ANBU team. If nothing else, the hope of having a living relative will draw her in. Orochimaru's lab rat was such a nifty little thing sometimes, and skilled too!

He would have given his snaky student a pat on the back if he weren't a traitor.

His mood deflated though. Bad things were happening, and he would be more assured if one of his students was here. For all her vices, Tsunade was still stronger than any Jōnin he had. And a major political figure too, thanks to being Shodaime's granddaughter. Having her here would definitely help him greatly.

Of course, Sarutobi could beat her with his wrinkly old toe, so could Orochimaru, or Jiraiya, or any other respectable Kage level ninja. For all her boasting about being one of the strongest kunoichi alive, she was rather weak. Kushina wouldn't even need to _try_ to win against her. All Tsunade had was some medic jutsu and that freakish strength, which was easily avoidable thanks to her sloppy moves… Sarutobi was disappointed.

As if all this wasn't enough, his third student was indirectly creating problems as well. He idly wondered where Orochimaru was or what he was doing, but put that aside to think about later.

Orochimaru's apprentice had gone missing for a day, and then came back. That wouldn't have been so bad, if he hadn't put those tracking seals on her, which had suspiciously stopped working during her disappearance. _'According to Anko she was just asleep from a hangover… but I know better.'_

If that didn't scream _spy_ he didn't know what would. Currently, he had an ANBU squad watch over her, as he did _not_ like traitors. So he had instructed Yūgao and her squad to take care of her if she seemed even a little suspicious.

Putting aside his three students, there were still many things that worried him. For example, the problem with the genin teams not having any D-rank missions to perform thanks to the Uzumaki.

Speaking of the devil… Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Sarutobi sighed as he grunted the permission to enter.

He almost relaxed as he saw Kakashi Hatake and his genin team appear. But then he cringed as he thought he would have to tell them about the lack of missions, _again_. The conversation with team eight had already given him a headache. Not wanting to face it again, he quickly devised his strategy.

Kakashi bowed.

"Team seven reporting for mission assignment, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite team! I hope everything is well, Sasuke-kun, Ami-chan…?"

Sakura deflated as the Hokage was apparently not concerned about her wellbeing.

"Um… You too, Sakura-chan…" Sarutobi added as an afterthought. The civilian council member's daughter didn't really matter all that much to him. No skills, and only known loyalty towards her crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura swooned at the epic coolness of her crush, forgetting about everything else.

Ami on the other hand was nervous. She was now basically a spy in Konoha for Kasumi and her family, and she knew she would be executed if caught. But honestly, after what they had gone through, Ami didn't blame them for hoping to leave the village. She hoped they succeeded, and maybe one day she could join them.

Her disgust for the village had grown ever since she realized what they were _really_ like. But still, she didn't want to actively go against Konoha without provocation. After all, she had her parents here, and Iruka-sensei, and… that was pretty much it.

Sure her parents never really cared for her. She didn't know why, but she had long since come to the conclusion that she was not their real child. Her mother and father both had brown hair while hers was black as the midnight, it just didn't work like that…

She just wondered sometimes what happened to her real parents. But she didn't dare ask anyone. The Hokage knew, and from what she could tell, he didn't want her to know. Her respect for the man had crashed ever since Kasumi exposed his true nature anyway…

That man… didn't he see that a brick wall wasn't 'Konoha', but it was the people within? And they were _rotting_ and disgusting?

His ignorant leadership had let them become too arrogant and self-righteous. And by now they were too far gone to be saved or changed. She just hoped she could get away from this _filth_ before she becomes like them. She shuddered at the thought. God, she hoped Kasumi or her siblings kill her before that happens!

Breaking from her thoughts, she realized that the Hokage was still expecting an answer from her.

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, thank you for your concern." she replied politely.

Hokage's eyes shined in amusement. The girl had _no idea_ who she was, or from where. She honestly believed herself to be the daughter of two civilians from Konoha, but then again, she had no reason to doubt it, did she? She would have died if it wasn't for him anyway.

"That's good to hear my dear, now since you are all such capable individuals…" he gave them an approving nod.

Sasuke puffed out his chest as he heard this. See, even the Hokage admitted he was _elite_.

Sakura's eyes changed into hearts as she looked at her Sasuke-sama - lord of the universe, while Ami rolled her eyes. Sure Sasuke had a nice face and was famous, but he was an asshole with a duck-ass hairstyle and infinite arrogance, so she had no interest in him. Plus, Kasumi's brother was better in both looks _and_ attitude, from what the redhead told her anyway.

"… I am assigning you to take a C-ranked mission!"

As soon as those words had left the Sandaime's mouth, Kakashi dropped his porn, Ami's eyes widened, and Sasuke smirked. Sakura, well, she looked scared.

Maybe if she had an idiot for a teammate that she can bully to make herself feel stronger than she actually was, she wouldn't have been so scared. But as it was right now, she knew she was really, _really_ weak. The weakest of her class maybe, if the book smarts were to be ignored.

And she wasn't really all that smart either, she just had nothing to do in her life except swooning over Sasuke, belittling others and memorizing books. If a stone block had spent that much time with the books, it would have probably aced the academy as well. Her academy teachers often told her she had great chakra control, but that was to be expected thanks to her pathetically small reserves.

Kakashi picked up his porn again, and resumed reading with a shrug.

_'Oh well, I guess I will have to actually start teaching them then…_

_Nah, too much work. Not like they will die as long as I'm with them.'_

Then the Hokage signaled his secretary to send the client in.

A drunken looking old man with gray hair and a beard entered the room, drawing attention of the genin team towards him.

The Hokage smiled. "Team Seven, your mission is to guard Tazuna-san here from any dangers until his bridge in Nami no Kuni is completed."

Kakashi gave the client a once over, noticing the slight hint of fear in his eyes but not really paying it much thought, he nodded as he accepted the mission.

Tazuna looked the kids stunned, before turning around to face the Hokage. "Y-you can't be serious! You are sending _kids_ to protect me? They will probably _die_!" Tazuna yelled with disbelief.

He was afraid that whoever Gatō will send after him will surely get through these kids, and that will be the end of him!

The Hokage laughed good naturedly at the client. Most people who were afraid of bandits and the like killing them had similar responses on getting a genin team as body guards, but it was only normal for them to be scared.

After some grumbling and convincing Tazuna that Kakashi was an elite ninja, they departed, to Nami no Kuni…

Poor Tazuna reluctantly agreed, hoping against hope that they all survive while team seven was blissfully unaware of the trouble they just walked in.

* * *

…

* * *

Tazuna was nervous. When he had applied for ninja protection from the leaf village, he had been expecting a squad of fully grown ninjas for his fifty thousand ryō!

But apparently, hiring ninja was quite expensive, and his payment only qualified for a C-rank mission, which was given to these… kids.

He was hoping for the super ninja guardians he got to take pity on him and just ignore his little lie about there being only bandits and such after him, _not_ a business tycoon. But now, _he_ felt pity for endangering the life of such young children…

As the group kept walking in silence (except Sakura, who was fawning over her Sasuke-kun), no one except Kakashi noticed the misplaced puddle on the road.

Just as they had crossed it, two shadowy figured burst out from the puddle and sounds of sharp rattling chains filled the air.

Kakashi was shredded before he even had the chance to blink, much to the horror of everyone else. Except Sasuke, he didn't really care, as one of the elite Uchiha he was sure he will get a better sensei as a replacement.

Deciding to collect all the glory to himself, and test his strength, Sasuke charged head first towards the two chūnin level opponents, expecting to defy all logic and win.

Of course, the exact opposite happened.

Before Sasuke even had time to realize what had gone wrong, he was wrapped up in chains that deeply sunk into his elite flesh and pierced his elite skin.

A girly scream was released from his throat as he received his first combat injury. Sure he had faced Tsukuyomi before, but he had just watched his clan being slaughtered, and the pain, while great, was purely emotional.

Ami cursed at her team mate's stupidity, but she wasn't going to risk her life and mission to save that arrogant asshole. And even if she did charge ahead, she was a freshly graduated genin, there was no way she could win against _two_ chūnin level opponents, as they had already demonstrated from their speed!

That was when her eyes fell upon the broken pieces of a log where Kakashi's body was supposed to be. _'So much for ''those who abandon their team are worse than trash''… Fucking hypocrite…'_

Kakashi's lone eye widened as he finally realized Sasuke might die, he cursed himself. He won't be able to get him out of there in time!

Sakura… Well she did the _only_ thing she was good at. She screeched. "Sasuke-kun!"

The demon brothers screamed as their ears bled, and their hold on the chain slackened.

Kakashi, by now used to Sakura's screeching (and half deaf) used the moment to his advantage and freed Sasuke from the demon brother's hold.

"That's quite enough!" He declared, sure that his mere presence was enough to subdue the two chūnin.

The demon brothers were not to be deterred though. They threw their spiked chain towards Sasuke. Gōzu then ran towards Ami while Meizu charged at Sakura, intent on taking at least one of them out before the Jōnin could interfere.

Kakashi was taken by surprise as he expected them to either retreat and give him the advantage or attack him foolishly, but immediately rushed towards Sakura. Knowing how completely useless she was, she won't be able to hold her own against one of them even for a moment.

Poor Meizu never stood a chance against the elite Jōnin, and his back was pierced before he even knew it. Sakura fainted as blood was splattered on her face.

Gōzu screamed in anguish at seeing his younger brother die at the hands of Konoha scum. His accuracy fell, and Ami was able to parry his wild swipes.

Kakashi intervened before it was too late, and after a brief skirmish with the chūnin, he was able to decapitate the black clad figure, never noticing the extremely fine scratch he received on his hand from his opponent's poisoned claw. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but a very tiny amount of poison flowed in him now.

Tazuna stood paralyzed in fear as Kakashi growled. "Is there something you forgot to tell us, Tazuna-san?"

Normally Kakashi was a very laid back assassin, but since one his students, Uchiha Sasuke, had been injured, he was on the end of his patience. It didn't help that he felt he owed it to Obito to help his clan's last survivor.

Tazuna gulped as he started babbling everything he knew.

* * *

Despite knowing better, they had continued with the mission. Kakashi just _knew_ this was a big mistake…

Sasuke was too arrogant to realize how close a brush with death he just had. He was lucky that the chains weren't coated with poison, and Kakashi knew a minor medical jutsu to heal his wounds. Not completely, but enough to stop the major wounds from bleeding.

Sakura would always follow her 'one true love'. So there was no use even asking her.

Ami held some sympathy for Tazuna and his family for going through all they had. His sob story had touched her somehow, so she reluctantly agreed with her team mates.

Kakashi, though alarmed with how close his student had come to death, knew it was only because he had been a tad careless. There weren't many ninja out there who could best the copy ninja Kakashi. And once they got to the wave country he could properly tend to Sasuke's wounds.

The only ones capable of fighting on his level were the Kages, S-rank nin, the seven swordsmen, ANBU captains, and the best jōnin of each major village.

There was no way Gatō was able to hire one of those to kill a bridge builder. The assassination mission of a commoner classified as B-rank, which meant chūnin level teams would be dispatched for it. Hopefully, Gatō will never realize just how powerful Hatake Kakashi was, and thus waste his resources.

Then as soon as their mission was over, he and his team would be back in Konoha. Oh, that sounded so nice right now…

He was feeling slightly dizzy…

* * *

…

* * *

After taking a boat, team seven and Tazuna were very close to approaching Nami no Kuni, that's when everything went wrong.

"Get down!"

If they had lagged even a moment, the giant sword that came flying would have slice right through them.

The sword lodged itself into a tree right behind them, and a man who wore bandages and had a slashed mist hitai-ate landed on the sword's hilt.

Zabuza grunted as he recognized his opponent. "Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. No wonder the Demon brother's lost…"

Kakashi immediately stiffened. He just _had_ to think nothing could go wrong! Damn it…

Zabuza's eyes swept through their group. There was his target, a pretty raven haired girl, a not so pretty pink haired girl, an arrogant looking duck-ass boy, and a strong cyclopean opponent. _'Hm… who should I go for first?'_

Now, Zabuza had a very naughty habit. A habit that had nearly gotten his balls melted in lava, literally, when he was a shinobi of Kiri. He liked to taunt pretty girls and scare them by making them think he was going to brutally rape them. Of course, he never actually did it, but their expressions were hilarious!

Yep, his left testicle still suffered from trauma after being nearly introduced to Mei's lava globs. He shuddered. That bitch was only thirteen at the time, and had _him_ screaming like a little girl. He was glad he became a missing-nin.

But still, he didn't want his right testicle (the only one that worked like it should) to be frozen by his apprentice. So he somehow refrained from making stupid crude jokes.

Thus, team seven got no warning except his moving hands and murmuring. He raised his right hand high in the air, and formed a hand seal with the left.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Kakashi cursed again as he raised his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

"I-I can't see anything…" Sakura fearfully murmured.

"That's what the technique was for you idiot!" Ami hissed.

Before Sakura could yell back, Zabuza's killing intent flooded the area, thick as the mist they were in.

Sasuke was shaking like a leaf from the intense feeling of dread that overwhelmed him, his blood loss from the previous skirmish was taking its toll. Ami's eyes darted from side to side in alarm as her heart pounded in her chest. Sakura just stood there, too scared to do anything.

Zabuza discreetly created two water clones, and sent one in the center of the genin formation.

"Hello kiddies…"

The genin's blood ran cold as they felt the presence behind them.

But before he could chop them all off, Kakashi's water clone appeared in front of him and dispatched him, who was in turn sliced in half by Zabuza's second water clone from behind, making it dissolve into a puddle of water.

Believing the one who killed his water clone to be the real Zabuza, Kakashi held his kunai over the clone's neck. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late…

"Shit!" Kakashi wheezed as a powerful kick sent him flying.

In blind panic, it was only luck through which he was able to parry Zabuza's sword with his kunai, but the force was enough to send him staggering back a few feet.

Before the jōnin could regain his bearings, Zabuza was already in the middle of hand seals. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized the seals Zabuza was going through.

He appeared in front his scared team with a shushin no jutsu, intent on protecting them from the attack, and started going through his own hand seals.

A giant water dragon shot out from the lake. " **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**!"(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

If Kakashi hadn't been slowed down by the poison and his wounds, he would never have let Zabuza finish the forty four hand seals required for the rather powerful jutsu. But as it was now, he had to counter the attack.

The giant dragon roared at the small group, scaring the living hell out of them, and charged towards the team.

Kakashi's mind was in a whirl. The adrenaline rush and increased blood flow had spread the poison in his bloodstream far faster than normal. It was a wonder he was still standing.

There was no way any of the genin could counter a jutsu that powerful, nor could they dodge out of the rather wide area of damage it was sure to have.

Ami didn't know any impressive ninjutsu, and she sure as hell knew weapons or taijutsu were _not_ going to work on that huge ass dragon. Sakura? Well, she was standing there looking scared.

Sasuke finally snapped out of his fear induced stupor. " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" [Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique]

A medium sized ball of flames shot out from Sasuke's mouth and impacted the water dragon, evaporating a part of it and thickening Zabuza's already thick mist. But that did nothing to hinder its progress, just slightly decreased its size. Nevertheless, it was still powerful enough to snap all of them like twigs.

Even as his body protested, Kakashi looked defiantly into the water dragon's eyes as his hands slammed into the ground, channeling most of his remaining chakra into it. " **Doton: Doryūheki**!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)

Zabuza watched without any hint of surprise as his water dragon impacted the wall that had formed out of the ground in front of the little group. He already knew it won't be easy to take out the copy ninja.

But so far he had been somewhat disappointed. Kakashi's moves were sluggish, the kind which only belong to rookie jōnin, not legendaries like Hatake. _'Oh well, I guess the bingo book exaggerated about his capabilities, won't be the first time a bingo book entry's been wrong.'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi used this little time to order his client Tazuna to move away from them so as not to get him caught in crossfire. Now physically and spiritually exhausted from both the poison and his fight, he was close to fainting.

He never sensed the axe kick from Zabuza that sent his face crashing into the ground, dust flew up from the ground as Kakashi's bloody face impacted it.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed in terror.

Sasuke and Ami looked fearful and somber, but prepared to defend themselves. They couldn't believe their jōnin sensei was defeated, and now they had to fight this monster of a man, alone.

Zabuza winced at the pink haired girl's volume and backhanded her for being an annoyance. Sakura went flying before she fainted as her head hit a tree with a loud 'wham', the genin and Tazuna winced at the sickening crack. She gave one last bloodcurdling screech before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Zabuza paid her no mind as he progressed towards the remnants who were still standing. He decided to deal with the one that damaged him most later, personally. She did make him bleed (from his ears), something the copy ninja failed at doing.

He watched as the two remaining genin prepared to defend from him, and scoffed. "How foolish, you think you can escape from me? You are nothing but kids playing 'ninja'.

I was the one who fought the Yondaime Mizukage and lived, the person who had full control of his bijū, something only legends have achieved!"

He paused. What the hell, was he boasting about his great achievements in front of two kids? He shook his head. Sometimes he had to question himself if Sanbi's mist illusions had actually affected his sanity.

Then he remembered he didn't have sanity, so he was okay. " **Suiton: Hahonryū**!" (Water Release: Tearing Torrent)

Water flew in from the nearby lake into Zabuza's hand. Before anyone could react, Zabuza swung his arm out towards the group, sending the giant vortex of water crashing into them.

With no way to defend themselves from such a powerful ninjutsu, they were painfully thrown back from the great impact of water.

Zabuza walked towards the black haired girl, as he was closer to her. Standing upon her menacingly he chuckled without humor in his voice.

"I would say I'm sorry I have to kill you, but I have too much blood on my hands to feel sorry anymore. I'll make sure you are reunited with your team in the afterlife though." He grinned at the fear evident on her face. He _loved_ making people afraid! Especially pretty girls, their scared faces always turned him on (and sometimes cost him a testicle or two).

Bringing up his sword, he made a downward slash at the downed girl. The sound of a sword moving was followed by a scream.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Konoha

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was happy. She never had all that many goals in her life. All she ever wanted was to have a loving husband and a happy family (and they all live happily ever after!). She would have done anything for that dream. But until Naruto came into her life, it all seemed impossible.

Her son… he had brought her all that she ever wanted. Even the daughter she had once lost, his elder sister! And he was a wonderful, wonderful lover… _'Mhm… Yes, he is…'_

Sighing happily, she wished he was her first, but that wasn't possible, how sad. Still, this was good enough. The only thing she wanted now was for her family to live together happily from now until forever…

She sighed dreamily at the thought. Oh what she wouldn't do for that to come true!

But for them to live happily they first had to get out of this village, and then collect loads and loads of money and allies. And then they would create a new hidden village for their clan over Uzushiogakure's ruins. And then Kasumi, Natsumi, Nina, Hitomi and herself will marry Naruto and will have lots and lots of kids!

Lots and lots and _lots_ of kids! She squealed in delight.

"Kaa-chan, stop day dreaming…"

Kushina snapped her head towards the voice, angry that someone had dared to interrupt her perfect dream. But her eyes softened as she realized it was just her daughter. "Oh, sorry musume, I spaced out for a bit there…" she chuckled at her daughter, who shrugged. Ever since Naruto had come back, their days had kept getting better and better. And the nights were even more enjoyable…

Kasumi bit her lip as she thought about her time with Naruto. Still, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think things won't always be like this. That thought scared her.

Kushina adopted a confused expression on her face before her shoulders sagged in defeat. "So… what were we talking about before I started fantasizing?"

Kasumi sighed happily as the thoughts of her brother ravaging her assaulted her mind, spacing out of the conversation temporarily.

Natsumi pouted. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what exactly you two are talking about?"

Kushina and Kasumi giggled with a blush on their cheeks. Natsumi had no idea what she was missing.

"One day, you will know _exactly_ what we're talking about, Onee-chan!" Kasumi winked with a smirk on her face.

Natsumi blushed as she realized what they were implying. _'Don't they_ _ever_ _think about anything else?'_

"Anyway," Kushina interrupted, getting the sisters' attention. "I think I was going to help Naruto and Nina out in the library with organizing all the new techniques that we have saved from Konoha."

Seeing their confused looks, she gave them a triumphant grin.

"Since all the scrolls of the Uchiha clan belong to Itachi, who is next in line of being the clan head, as his mother, Mikoto supposedly has certain freedoms. Besides, she said she will somehow make Itachi join us, so leaving all those scrolls here is a waste, right?"

All three of them smiled deviously at her. The Uchiha had probably copied a _lot_ of ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and anything that they could with the help of their eyes.

They were right. The Uchiha archives had started from the clan wars, and have been constantly updated till the Uchiha massacre.

There were thousands of techniques, from E-rank to S-rank in those scrolls, ranging from one to clean your nose, to one to _clean_ a town. While most of those techniques couldn't be performed by most Uchiha due to not having the required affinity or chakra reserves, they had still copied all they saw for the future generations.

Obviously, moving so many scrolls was a pain, and none of them wanted to appear suspicious by being sighted taking scrolls from the Uchiha compound. So Kushina had just given Mikoto a master scroll with a modified reverse summoning seal placed on it. As soon as Mikoto was done sealing the entire Uchiha library into the scroll, she will simply channel some chakra and poof, the scroll will appear back directly in the Uzumaki library, where the destination seal was placed.

All that would need to be done after that was to organize those scrolls properly.

Sure they would have to move from here in a few months, but they will have plenty of time to pack everything properly by then, so it wouldn't matter really.

"Oh, also… I was going to see if I can give Nina a little 'push' in the right direction, if you know what I mean." Kushina giggled perversely.

Kasumi grinned at her mother. "…Sure, Kaa-chan. Would you need any help?"

Kushina's eyes widened before she hastily nodded.

"Yeah that's right, but not with Naruto. I can't believe I forgot this, I want you both to go look at the security barrier of this compound and study its structure. Then I want both of you to come up with seals and ideas of your specific sealing specialties and show them to me when you're done.

Keep in mind I want the ideas for two versions. A big one for the village of Uzushiogakure, and a smaller one for our compound there."

She grimaced. Currently, she was working on creating a barrier far advanced than any she had ever designed before for their village in Uzushiogakure. But she wasn't sure they could do it.

The previous barrier was a stuff of legends. Something not even all bijū together could hope to bypass.

Yet, it fell.

She had to do better than what had been done by hundreds of seal masters from multiple generations. It seemed impossible.

The most frightening thought that haunted her though, was _how_ that barrier had been bypassed was still unknown. How could she prepare for something she didn't even know?

Which was why she was taking any help she could get, no matter how insignificant.

Tossing a scroll to them, she fixed them with a hard look.

"In that scroll is my current plan for both type of barriers, as well as some of the secret workings behind Kekkei Fūinjutsu. Go through it carefully, and no matter what, don't lose it."

Natsumi and Kasumi gave identical nods to their mother as they left to fulfill their tasks.

* * *

Library | Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Naruto was entranced. Ever since the master scroll had arrived he had been all giddy as he skidded through techniques.

No matter how many he had, Naruto always craved more ninjutsu, especially the ones that caused mass destruction. And there were literally more than a hundred thousand techniques that he and Nina were sorting through and adding to the Uzumaki archives.

Sure it was a bit unfair, but except for Mikoto, all the other Uchiha were too arrogant to be called friends. Except Itachi maybe, Mikoto-chan said he was a cute baby, but Naruto had yet to see. As it was, with Mikoto joining the Uzumaki clan, the Uchiha clan was no more.

He didn't tell Mikoto, but he knew Sasuke was most definitely not going to be with them. With his current attitude, he would be lucky if Naruto didn't kill him. He grinned as a cruel glint entered his eye, oh he would enjoy taking Sasuke down a peg or two whenever possible. _'I don't care if he is Mikoto-san's son. The bastard dared to call my sister his bitch?'_

He chuckled. Getting back to work, he skidded to a halt as his eyes fell upon particularly interesting little scroll. _'How to make yourself as awesome at taijutsu as me / By Uchiha Izuna'_

Right by its side was another scroll that almost made him burst out in laughter. _'My personal notes on how to kick Madara's ass (and the pole in it) / By Uchiha Izuna'_

He raised a blond eyebrow. Huh. Who knew Madara's brother was a taijutsu genius? And those notes will definitely help a bit, though they were _really_ outdated right now, so he knew they won't help _that_ much. Madara was by now probably leagues ahead of what he used to be during Izuna's time.

_'Naru-kun, I think you should go through that scroll carefully. Madara and Izuna were equally talented and hailed as prodigy's that appear only once every few generations.'_ Hitomi's voice quipped in his head. She always supplied him with interesting things, so he listened.

_'Madara was Hashirama Senju's equal in every sense of the word, and trust me when I say this, I have seen Hashirama Senju fight through various dead Uchiha's memories before I was sealed, and your biological father had nothing on him… Him being the strongest Hokage is a mere delusion._

_Sure he could teleport anywhere his kunai was instantly, but I don't think any of his kunai would have made it near Hashirama with all his trees and vines there to take them away before the Yondaime could even throw them._

_Through the generations people have forgotten just how fearsome people like Hashirama and Madara could be at full strength. I dare say Madara can fling you around like a rag doll if he wanted to right now. But hopefully by the time he notices you, you will be strong enough._

_The only reason Izuna is dead is because he never expected to be attacked by his own brother…_

_I want you to study Izuna's style, but don't completely copy it! Madara will be too familiar with it for it to be effective against someone like him…_

_Combine Izuna's style with Ryū-ken that the dragon lady taught you as well as my personal style, and you will have a formidable taijutsu style at your disposal…'_ Hitomi finished with an approving nod at her own plan.

Naruto shrugged. Well, his taijutsu _did_ need some work, so why not? _'Alright Kyū-chan, I'll do as you say…'_

He felt the foxy demoness smile approvingly from his mindscape, in turn causing him to smile, they were slowly growing closer and closer to each other.

As time went by, more and more of her soul was being absorbed into his, making him stronger and more demonic, while weakening her at the same time. By all rights, Hitomi should hate him for this, but she in turn only helped and encouraged him.

His resolve to find a way to get rid of the seal never wavered though. Hitomi was as important to him as his mother and sister now. Well she _had_ been like a mother when he was away from Kushina for about four years…

"Naruto-kun, I think you should take a look at this…"

Snapping out of his musings, his eyes fell upon Nina, who held a small black scroll in her hand.

Walking behind her, he looked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. His breath got caught in his throat as his eyes widened more and more with each word he read. "T-this is… how in the hell did they… How could they do _this_?"

Inside Naruto, Hitomi was equally shocked, unable to believe the Uchiha had _those_ weapons in their possession. She was speechless at _how_ they had acquired them. It was unbelievable what some people wouldn't do for more power. And they call _her_ a monster…

Nina bit her lower lip as she nervously looked back at his angry face. His lenses had deactivated due to his aggression and his dōjutsu was flaring, making him all the more intimidating.

She had never come across someone more powerful than her for quite a few years now. Kushina was maybe her equal, and _might_ defeat her with some luck. But right now she felt as if she was truly and completely outclassed… the feeling was the same as when her mother had started training her when she was just four.

Oddly enough, it excited her, but she pushed that thought aside. Though she knew that it was just raw power and potential Naruto outclassed her in, with her experience she was still a better warrior than him. But still, she also knew it won't stay that way for long.

Her voice wavered as raw fear ran through her. "I don't know Naruto-kun… Please calm down…"

Naruto looked at her in anger, causing her to flinch back.

_'Naru-kun, calm down. She didn't do anything to you. You shouldn't take your anger out on her._ _Though I never expected the Uchiha to do such a thing…'_

Naruto sighed, knowing she was right. Though, she didn't really have the right to say that as she _did_ go on a rampage when she got pissed.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that, I was just too surprised at the revelation… It just came so unexpected that-

Never mind, that's no excuse. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He admitted gently as he snaked his arms around Nina's waist.

Naruto's yōki flared briefly. No one but Hitomi noticed.

Nina grinned as she closed her eyes, feeling oddly comfortable all of a sudden. "That's okay, I don't mind… But you are a little too young for me, don't you think?"

Naruto pouted, but then chuckled. "I didn't know you were into _old_ men?"

Nina huffed, but she guessed she called for it. "It's not that I like old men, but you were just eight when we first met, and I was like eighty…

I mean, I admit you _are_ a fine young man that many… _most_ women would kill for… But I don't want to give myself to you without knowing what you _really_ feel for me.

Is it just the need of pure blooded Uzumaki offspring you feel, is it pity, is it lust, is it Lo-… Love?" her throat went dry in anticipation at the end, but she didn't get her hopes high.

Naruto hummed in thought for a while, rubbing her toned belly unconsciously. Nina squirmed around in his grasp as his slightly rough hands slid under her loose shirt, and started rubbing her bare belly. A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

After a while, he had gathered his thoughts. "I have to admit, when the first time I met you, I was impressed with your strength, nothing more. Then as we traveled together, you were so cold and distant… I didn't really like you much, but thought you were okay. To me, at first you seemed just like an ideal Hyūga, kinda stuck up…"

Nina's lips trembled as her eyes watered up. Just when she was finally starting to develop feelings for someone after years and _years_ of being closed up… _This_ is what she gets? What did she do to deserve this rejection?

Naruto held her tighter to himself and sighed as he felt her stiffen, almost ready to fight back against his touch.

"Relax Nina-chan. Let me finish… That was before I came back." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

She would have melted right there if she wasn't so angry right now.

Seeing danger in delaying his explanation, Naruto continued. "After I returned though, my feelings for you started to change. When I saw you training Natsumi to the best of your ability, I knew I was wrong with comparing you to a Hyūga. They wouldn't be so helpful, or fuss over a girl getting hurt after the training.

But the more I saw you, the more I noticed how much you cared about us. I know it's because you don't have anyone else you can relate to, but that doesn't change the fact that you care so much about my family, and through the years…

You don't realize this Nina-chan, but you are by now an irremovable part of our family. We all care about you a lot as well. To Kaa-chan you are like a best friend, and to my sisters you are an Onee-chan they can look up to. And for me, well…

Let's not forget that if it weren't for you, we would never have had the chance to bring Natsu-chan back. We all owe you… You're like a guardian protector of our family, we all love you, and you love us back. And you're probably stronger than Kaa-chan… "

Nina sniffed as she shook her head. She was slightly moved by his honesty to her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think so… Your mother is a rare genius, I can't absorb techniques like a sponge like she can. I'm strong, I'll admit, and I can smack weaklings like Tsunade around without trouble, but you can't compare me to your mother, or any other SS-rank shinobi, like Madara.

Yes I know your mother only has S-rank, but she is as strong as Yondaime was, but since she mostly works undercover and hides her true skills, not many know…

Besides, Kushi-chan is still developing, and once she realizes her true potential, I won't be able to hold my own against her for long."

Instead of looking envious at her junior's progress, she smiled.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright, geez, don't worry though, you're still pretty damn strong! And I respect you for that too… I think you are a beautiful girl Nina, and deserve someone to love you. I can fill in that role, if you allow me to, of course."

He smiled coyly at the end.

Nina felt shivers run through her as his hand brushed against the lower part of her breasts.

She sighed in happiness as she let his hands roam on her body, sparks flying in and out of her vision at his touch. This was the first time she had let a man touch her outside of a spar (in which most men seemed to lose the ability to reproduce), and it felt… good.

Feeling him hesitate a bit, she put her soft hands over his and guided them to where they wanted to go.

She moaned throatily as she felt him squeeze her breast with left hand, his right hand slid down lower, and lower…

He froze as he heard Hitomi's voice.

_'You're influencing her decisions Naruto-kun…'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he growled.

_'What are you talking about? We had a perfectly normal conversation and she's not protesting!'_

_'I-I didn't mean to offend you, please listen…_

_You are unconsciously using a demonic technique_ _, '_ _**Lure'** _ **_-_ ** _can't you feel your yōki flickering every few seconds? It makes everyone within its range feel attracted towards you…_

_I don't want this to mess up your relationship with anyone. Who knows what she might think when you're done._

_Oh I know, what if she thinks you trapped her in a genjutsu and raped her?_ _You remember what she does to rapists, right?'_ Hitomi reminded him sweetly.

Naruto paled as he quickly reined his yōki in, stopping the technique that had unknowingly been influencing Nina, but she never noticed.

She still had his hands all over her and was purring in delight with every little squeeze he gave.

Naruto smirked. _'See? It wasn't the technique that made her do anything! Hehe…'_

Hitomi rolled her eyes. _'Yeah well, it probably only increased her attraction to you for a while, making her more confident in her feelings for you, so I guess it's okay…'_

She pouted though. Now there were going to be four people who were getting a taste of her mate before her.

Nina grinded herself against him as she felt him poke into her from behind.

Naruto smirked at her action, and gave her a long lick from her shoulder to collarbone. The lavender eyed girl's breath got caught in her throat as fireworks seemed to cloud her vision. She leaned into his touch, surrendering herself to him.

She felt his fingers linger over her abdominal area, teasing her, but never directly touching, ,uch to her frustration.

Naruto inhaled deeply, and decided that he liked the peach scent Nina seemed to radiate. While he loved how Kasumi and Kushina both smelled like strawberries, a little change was always nice.

His mind wandered for a moment, it was rather interesting actually, the flowers of the peach fruit were lavender in color, like her eyes, while the fruit itself was red like her hair. Oh, her skin tone matched the inside of the fruit. He chuckled as gave her a love bite on the neck.

Nina felt her whole body heat up on response to his advances. The odd excitement that his display of power had made her go through combined with the fear of his rejection and anticipation had all left her in a mess.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

Nina breathed heavily as she felt the sharp pointed claws roam over her body. _'So this is the demonic mutation he goes through while using yōki… feels wild… not bad actually… I hope he's careful with those though, they can easily slice through me!'_

She didn't protest as she felt him using his claws to tear her shirt apart, trailing kisses on her smooth, pale back. Her heart thumped at each kiss. She felt like a sixteen year old virgin on her first date! _'Well, I_ ** _am_** _a virgin. And I've never had any conversation like this with a boy before, so this can count as a date… I think._ _But I'm definitely not sixteen!'_

She felt slightly embarrassed as she felt his claw go through the strap of her bra, making it fall to the ground. Having never been completely naked in front of a man, she felt embarrassed and vulnerable…

Her mind blanked for a moment as his fingers touched her nipples. They were already hard the moment he had started playing with her, and what he was doing right now made her lose focus.

The blond gave her medium sized breasts another squeeze, his hands then unlatched themselves from around her, earning a moan of disappointment from the girl.

Before she had the time to blink, the blond had hoisted her up like a bride and started carrying the redhead to the large table at the center of the room. It still had scrolls all over it, but a carefully guided Shinra Tensei took care of most of them and threw them away. He will deal with them later. It was about damn time this virgin became a woman.

A mischievous grin etched on his face as he looked at the girl he was carrying. His look only served to make the lavender eyed girl more flustered.

Laying her gently on the table, he moved in towards her lips.

Nina drew in a sharp breath as his lips neared hers, preparing herself for her first kiss. The smell of peppermint assaulted her mind as she breathed in deeply. He smelled so good!

She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, sending powerful jolts through her body. Moaning into him, she caressed his tongue as it entered her. She enjoyed his fresh taste as she started sucking on his tongue.

Naruto's hands trailed down her back, enjoying the feel of the soft, smooth female skin, they rested on her lower back. Moving them a little down, he caressed her curves as she started squirming once more.

It had been a while since Naruto realized he could change any part of his body into something more demonic by channeling his yōki through it. Using this ability, he lengthened teeth into fangs as his claws moved up and down the girl's smooth back.

The whole while Nina's sexual arousal grew to new heights, sweat started covering her heated body as Naruto finally withdrew from her mouth. Her womanhood ached almost painfully with a need she had never felt before. _'My god… fangs?'_

As she took gasps of air, breathless from his oral assault, her eyes once again widened as his claws kept scratching the delicate skin of her breasts.

Sucking on her soft skin on his way down, he chuckled as she shuddered and moaned under him. There was also the slightest scent of fear of his fangs piercing her delicate skin. _'Mhm…'_

"W-where are you going? Come back here, I wanna kiss more…" Nina muttered with her half lidded eyes filled with need.

Naruto grinned at her. "Oh? But where should I kiss you? You never specified the place…"

"Here?" he asked before kissing her smooth abdomen.

Then he moved lower, ever so slowly, accentuating each kiss with a question.

He paused just above her woman hood.

Blowing from his mouth directly over her pussy, he took delight in the increased boldness his partner attained as she used her hands to try and pull him towards her.

She had a small thin strip of red hair right above her pussy, which seemed neatly maintained.

Nina looked into his his pleadingly. "Please… Take me now…"

Before he could respond, the door opened to reveal Kushina, whose jaw dropped at the scene.

"Okay… Wow you work fast Sochi-kun! Mind if I join in?" Kushina asked with an impish grin.

Naruto mirrored her expression as Nina blushed. She was so embarrassed at getting caught being intimate with a boy. And by the boy's lover too, this was so embarrassing!

Before she could firmly deny Kushina and run away to hide her embarrassment, Naruto beat her to the punch.

"That would be great Kaa-chan. She has been a virgin for so long, that the process might be too painful for her. It would be great if you could help me with her and make it easier…"

Kushina giggled lightly at him. "… Sure, I'm certain your reasons are purely selfless…"

Naruto just grinned at her. Seeing Nina about to protest, he quickly latched his mouth onto hers, shoving his tongue down her throat. The short haired girl seemed to flinch slightly when her tongue touched his fangs, but submitted soon enough.

_'I'm enjoying him having power over me? It's so… strange… I've always tried to be stronger and stronger… but I like these dangerous claws roaming my body, and these fangs threatening my lips… mhm…'_

Kushina didn't bother undressing. She had stopped wearing underwear when inside the compound, along with Kasumi, as Naruto liked to take them whenever he wanted. In the kitchen, on the dinner table, and practically anywhere he felt like he could, any time of the day. Just yesterday he had taken them both five times during the day, and then the whole night, together.

They both enjoyed the feeling of being filled with his essence and how it sometimes trickled down their thighs. Kasumi was even considering making seals that would take all her clothes in a pocket dimension with just a faint thought from Naruto, letting him fuck her more thoroughly and conveniently whenever he wanted. Kushina had politely requested to get a copy for herself when she was done making it.

Natsumi and Nina were slowly getting used to their activities, though they still got embarrassed whenever they walked in on them. Though, Nina would be joining them after today.

Kushina leaned in towards Nina and trailed her tongue from the base of her stomach to the valley in between her breasts, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Naruto, seeing his mother begin moved upwards and captured Nina's nipple just as Kushina licked the other one.

Nina's back arched in delight as the two Uzumaki continued kissing and licking all over her body, covering her in their saliva.

Kushina slipped in a finger in Nina's now extremely wet womanhood, wincing slightly at the tightness. _'Naruto will have to pay extra attention to her.'_

Nina's eyes almost rolled back as she felt Kushina's slim finger slide inside her.

She pushed back against it, enjoying the feeling of someone else pleasuring her. She had masturbated a few times, but none felt _this_ good! _'Someone else doing it for you is… such an amazing feeling!'_

The smell of peppermint and strawberries overwhelmed her as both Kushina and Naruto started nibbling on her neck. Kushina herself enjoyed licking her slightly sweating peach flavored body.

After continuing this for ten more minutes, Nina was breathing heavily as she thrashed on the now not so cold table in pleasure. Her mind temporarily stopped processing anything as she felt Kushina hover over her so that her pussy was right over Nina's, and kissed her best friend, much to her surprise.

Nina unconsciously moaned in Kushina's mouth, even as she noticed Naruto getting in between her legs. Just as her heart started beating faster at the thought of him finally claiming her as his own, a loud moan from the red head over her told her otherwise.

Looking back over her shoulder, Kushina gave her son a sexy smile as she lay down on Nina, pressing their breasts together and nibbling on her neck. Nina activated her byakugan in an attempt to see what was going on, and was not disappointed.

Naruto had slowly started entering Kushina, not bothering to give her much foreplay as she was already quite wet. Nina watched as her clan sister kept shivering at the sensation of her son stretching her to her limits. Ever so slowly, his tip bumped against her womb, two inches still sticking out.

Kushina pressed back upon him, leaking more juices than Nina thought possible. Naruto groaned as a thick glob of precum was released, eliciting a moan from Kushina and further increasing the wetness between her legs.

Nina couldn't believe that Kushina, who Naruto had been fucking every chance he got still couldn't completely contain him without being stretched beyond natural. It made her nervous.

Then Naruto withdrew all the way out, and pushed back in, enjoying the warm, tight, velvety wet embrace of his lover along the way.

As he continued to thrust in an out of her, he held her tightly at the waist. With every thrust, Nina felt his balls slap against her pussy, some of the lovers' combined juices drip on her own womanhood, and Kushina's breasts rub against hers uncontrollably.

Sounds of flesh slapping and rubbing against flesh filled the air as Nina felt more and more desperate with each passing moment.

As Kushina looked up, another thrust made her lips crash into Nina's. After recovering from the moment of shock, they both passionately engaged with renewed vigor. Nina's hands wrapped around Kushina's body as she pulled the girl more tightly together.

As she did so, she noticed she could feel Naruto's cock moving in and out of Kushina as it was so thick and stretched her enough to be felt through their touching bellies. _'Whoa… such a weird feeling! But I kinda like this too.'_

Twenty minutes of continuous pumping later, Nina felt Kushina's thrusting back became more urgent and Naruto's thrusts came faster and shorter. With a grunt, Naruto buried himself hilt deep in the crimson haired girl and held her tightly as he released his seed in her.

Kushina's eyes rolled back as her pussy started spasming and her body seemed to thrash. It was clear the lovers were sharing a simultaneous orgasm.

Nina's eyes closed in delight as she felt their combined juices flow freely and fall on her pussy and trail down towards her ass, some sticking on her thighs and some flowing towards her belly.

Kushina's ecstasy reached its peak as she finally felt the now familiar feeling of having her womb completely filled with her son's boiling hot seed.

Oh how she loved the feeling of being completely filled with his thick hot cum… She was sure that both herself and her daughter would have been pregnant ten times over if not for the double anti-pregnancy seals they had placed on themselves, one over each ovary. They could have used the jutsu instead, but doing it every time before Naruto filled them was damn annoying, this was more permanent.

Nina felt Kushina go limp, and her tongue that had been thrashing in her mouth was retracted. She gently withdrew as she let the red head rest on top of her.

All thought left her as she felt Naruto's slick but rigid member rub against her entrance. Thankfully Naruto used the anti-pregnancy jutsu, seeing as she wasn't really thinking clearly.

Her breath hitched as she felt him slide an inch inside her before withdrawing again.

"Please…" she begged.

Naruto gave her a small smile before slapping Kushina's ass, causing said redhead to groan.

"Kaa-chan, would you be a dear and comfort Nina-chan through her first time?"

Kushina groggily pushed herself up a bit to look into Nina's eyes, before looking back at Naruto and giving him a tired smile and nod.

As Naruto entered her again, Kushina kissed Nina deeply, capturing her scream before it could escape her throat. All the while Naruto rubbed her legs that had slightly gone numb from pain. Tears trickled down from her lavender eyes and down her pale cheeks as she lost her virginity.

Naruto closed his eyes at the intense warmth and tightness he felt inside Nina. While she was initially tighter than both Kushina and Kasumi, she stretched more easily, so it wasn't painful for him, just pleasurable.

Her insides were more flexible as well. With Kushina he often had to breach the wall of her womb to enter her completely, Kasumi was his perfect fit, seemingly custom made for him, but Nina had accommodated him completely without him having to breach her second barrier. Still, they were all extremely good, just different from each other, unique in their own way.

Kushina finally recovering her strength got off from her and made her sit. Nina wrapped her legs around Naruto's back as he was still impaling her completely, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto licked her slightly salty tears away, while Kushina started massaging her shoulders. The pleasant feelings slowly overwhelmed her pain and she found herself pushing against Naruto soon enough.

Before she knew it, they had a good rhythm going, with Naruto's tip bumping against her womb with each thrust, and his balls slapping against her ass as he bottomed out inside her.

Kushina and Naruto's eyes met for a brief moment, and they both shared a lover's kiss before Kushina stood up on the table.

As Nina looked up, she saw the crimson haired beauty grinning down at her. As her eyes trailed down, she noticed thick globs of Naruto's seed leaking out of her and trailing down her thighs.

Before realized what she was doing, the older Uzumaki was already licking Kushina's inner thighs, slowly making her way towards her pussy.

Kushina's pleasant shudders and moans only seamed to encourage both Nina and Naruto. As his pounding increased in intensity and strength Nina felt like she was losing the feeling in her legs, but an explosion deep within was just waiting to happen.

Ever so slowly, she kept lapping up Naruto's hot spicy cream from Kushina's beautiful thighs, swallowing whenever her mouth got full and savoring his taste.

Eventually she reached her destination, and as she inserted her tongue, she was rewarded with a shuddering moan and a thick glob of Naruto's cum.

_'Just how much did he give her?_ _I hope he gives me this much too…'_

Kushina felt her knees go weak. "I- I can't stand anymore. Please let me lay down…"

Naruto nodded as he picked Nina up, catching her by surprise. As he continued to fuck her, he looked at his mother.

"Lay down on your back where she was, with your face towards us."

Kushina did as she was told, and Naruto gently placed Nina on top of her such that their bond was directly in front of the redhead's face. Moreover, Nina's head was now comfortably in between Kushina's legs where she delightfully continued to feast on Naruto's cum while she was being pounded from behind by Naruto.

Kushina squirmed under them as her sensitive womanhood was stimulated by Nina's tongue as she continued licking Naruto's balls and dick, occasionally lapping up the fresh peach flavored juices of the lovers above her.

Within ten more minutes, Naruto found himself unable to hold himself any longer against Nina's milking and Kushina's tongue. With one last final thrust, he buried himself hilt deep and started blasting his boiling hot seed inside Nina's virgin womb.

Nina's eyes blanked as fireworks seemed to explode inside her. She wanted to scream in ecstasy as her womb seemed to literally catch fire from Naruto's semi demonic seed. But the sight of Naruto filling up her best friend proved too much for Kushina as she closed her thighs, trapping Nina within them and letting her orgasm take over.

Thankfully Nina lapped up all her sweet juices and the spicy cum that came with it.

With his desire temporarily sated, Naruto slowly withdrew from Nina's now completely full womb, still spurting.

He was caught skillfully by Kushina's luscious lips as she sucked on him and drank all he could give her for the next three minutes.

She smiled lovingly at him one final time before dozing off for a while. Feeling satisfied now that both her stomach and womb were completely filled to the point of overflowing with her lover's sperm.

Naruto leaned down as he gave them both kisses on their foreheads and left them to recover for a while.

* * *

**Lemon End**

* * *

After his session with Kushina and Nina, Naruto had visibly relaxed and started thinking rationally over the issue that the forbidden Uchiha scroll contained.

He sighed as troubled thoughts raced through his head.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Aradace no Ryū**!" (Summoning Technique: Aradace of the Dragons)

In a small puff of smoke, the golden clad blond beauty that was the queen of the dragon clan appeared with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hello again Naruto-kun. I was thinking you had forgo…"

Her melodic voice died in her throat as her eyes fell upon the cum covered and thoroughly fucked forms of Kushina and Nina on the library table.

"… I can see you've been busy." she added with a blush covering her face.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well… I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable…"

The dragoness shook her head with a small smile. "No that's okay. A summoner is usually very close to his summons. So you shouldn't feel the need to hide anything from me. In fact I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to summon me in this situation."

She winked. "I can see you have exhausted your rather beautiful lovers, so you wanted me to help huh?"

Naruto choked on the air he was breathing. "W-what… No I didn't! I swear! I never even thought about it!"

He quickly tried to explain himself to the dragon queen, not wanting to offend her by thinking he wanted her to be his sex slave or something…

Aradace frowned. "Why, am I not attractive enough for you?"

Before he could respond, she started speaking again. "So what exactly did you need me here for, master?"

She giggled. "I can't think of much else with you standing there naked and summoning me like this. So sue me if I came upon the most logical conclusion."

That was when Naruto noticed with a groan, he had forgotten to dress up. "Please forgive me, but there is a rather urgent personal request I need to make."

She giggled again playfully. "I can see its _urgent_ , and it's certainly _personal_."

Naruto groaned again. She frowned when he remained serious.

"Aradace… I need you to arrange a summoning contract for my sister. With your influence over the summoning realm, I'm hoping you will be able to do that."

Aradace's expression completely changed as her face lost all playfulness. "Do you know what you're asking for, summoner?"

Naruto couldn't help but flinch at her cold tone. "Is it not possible?"

She looked at him without blinking for a while before speaking. "No, I can try, and probably succeed. But you will owe the dragon clan an irreversible and unrestricted favor."

Naruto looked into her eyes as he nodded. "I accept, as long as the favor brings no harm towards me or my family."

Aradace's features softened as she gave him a sad smile. "Don't think so little of me Naruto-kun… We care for you, you were but a little kid since I helped you grow up, do you think I will ask for anything that will hurt you or your family?

Don't worry though, I will try to get a contract for your sister. Goodbye until then."

With a small poof, she was gone, not giving him the chance to apologize for his rudeness.

"Damn…" he muttered.

_'It's not your fault Naru-kun, you were just looking out for your family.'_ Hitomi tried to comfort him.

Naruto smiled at her. _'I know Kyū-chan, but I hope I didn't offend her… I will make up to her later.'_

His thoughts then drifted back to the reason he had snapped at Nina. That cursed scroll…

The black scroll was from the forbidden section of the Uchiha library, and was disguised as empty with a weak but self-sustaining yōki based genjutsu.

It was only through the unconscious use of the demonic technique and the brief flares of Naruto's yōki that the genjutsu had been broken and Nina took notice of the scroll. The genjutsu was so weak that even with dōjutsu he had to concentrate really hard to notice the minuscule amount of yōki in it, and sensing it was simply out of the question.

It was probably an extremely skilled minor demon who had cast the genjutsu. But more importantly than that, the scroll contained a log of deals the Uchiha had been making with fallen angels and devils.

From what Hitomi had told him, the gods like Shinigami and Tsukuyomi all had several dozen angels and demons serving them each. The demons that disobeyed their master and went rogue were called devils, while the angels who did the same were called fallen angels.

More often than not, the gods didn't consider it worth their time to seek their destruction, and let them go, but if they ever stumbled across those rogues, their life was forfeit.

That was why all fallen angels and demons settled down together in a separate dimension known as hell. This dimension was created and maintained by the fallen angels of the goddess of time and space, Kamui. In return they were treated as nobility in hell.

As opposed to common belief, the demons were actually created by each and every god to act as their enforcers and soldiers if needed during a conflict. While the angels were the god's servants, messengers and objects of sexual gratification.

Usually when an angel or demon broke their connection with their deity, they became far less powerful by losing the main source of their powers, but some were still formidable.

The bijū were an exception. Kyūbi for example far surpassed any demon in strength and cunning, and could be considered a demi god, before her sealing anyway. Not all demons were that powerful, or even close.

The strongest could perhaps equal Shukaku in terms of raw power, but even that was stretching it. However, over time, due to the ignorance of various deities, the hell now housed so many powerful fallen angels and demons that even the gods feared going there. Even _they_ would fall against the combined force of thousands of those.

As a result, the fallen angels and devils have been growing bolder as of late. The deals with Uchiha described that a thousand souls had been sacrificed for each weapon, they had three of them. But it didn't mention _where_ they were.

The weapons were of such strength that they could slay gods, which was only fair since they _did_ used to belong to gods.

The sword of Totsuka, Yata mirror and Magatama jewel necklace… Those three items. At the cost of three thousand souls, which the Uchiha got from who-knows-where…

The sword of Totsuka was the perfect offense, Yata mirror was the perfect defense, and the Magatama jewel gave the user such vitality and benevolence that even a human could then wield such godly weapons indefinitely.

He shuddered to think of the possibility of Madara possessing these items.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt true hopelessness seep into his very being. How could he counter something that made gods tremble in fear? And since the Uchiha were on good terms with the fallen angels and devils, he felt truly fucked.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Thank you for all your support and reviews till now, it really makes me really happy!


	21. Exodus

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

** Chapter 21: Exodus **

* * *

After Aradace had departed, Naruto remembered that much to his discontent, he had completely forgotten marking Nina in his throes of pleasure.

Of course, when she woke up, she eventually noticed the lack of the Uzumaki Jinsei Kizuna Fūin on her body, and assumed the worst. The poor girl had come close to breaking down. She thought that her and Naruto's love was perhaps just a delusion. But thankfully, his mother came to Naruto's rescue and reminded the girl that they need to ingest each other's blood while mating for the bond to form.

Even after the bond had formed Nina had taken a liking to using her lips and teeth on him. The redhead nibbled on him at every opportunity she got. Thankfully, she knew there were some places on the male body she must _never_ bite; she still used her lips though.

This was of course followed by a combined effort of all three redheads to literally fuck Naruto to submission. Sadly, the trio of girls forgot they were dealing with a half demon. By the end of it all, the three girls were blissfully asleep on his bed in a tangled sweaty mess covered and filled with the warmth of someone they love.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up to the wonderful feeling of soft female hands massaging his shoulders.

As he blinked his eyes open, he noted that there was at least one naked girl on top of him and two more were snuggling on his either side. His head meanwhile was resting on something warm and soft.

"I thought you'd be tired after last night. They were really quite rough on you. Weren't they, Naruto-kun?"

Looking up, he found his blond sister giggling.

Naruto returned her grin as he tilted his head, letting her continue the massage. "Why would you say that, Natsumi-nee?"

Even as he inquired about it, he couldn't help but wonder how the fuck she learned how to give massages _that_ good. If she asked him now, he would make her his only wife!

Though that wouldn't mean much, as in that case she would become his only _widow_. Kasumi, Hitomi, Kushina and Nina will cut his balls off if he left them. He didn't want to know if his demonic healing combined with Kanzen Tentai could help him regenerate _that_.

_'Oh wait. Of course! She's a medic so it's only natural she knows everything about the body's pleasure zones. Hm… this is really nice…'_

He snickered as a little bit of drool almost escaped his mouth. He was _so_ going to enjoy it when she's finally ready for him!

A sweet voice interrupted his daydream. "Well… nowadays you guys never use silencing barrier seals or anything… So it's not that hard to miss."

She giggled on noticing his dreamy look. "You aren't thinking any naughty thoughts about your Onee-chan, are you?"

He sputtered, but then shrugged as he decided to answer her honestly. "I'm not as perverted as you may think, but believe it or not I find your massage very sexually stimulating."

He felt her stop, before she grumbled something about how it was _supposed_ to be relaxing.

"Besides, how do you know it's not just a natural reaction to these three?"

He pointedly looked at the three sleeping girl's forms.

Natsumi almost considered using her deadliest attack on him; which she had kept a secret till now. She barely managed to refrain from doing so. "You did _not_ just say that you're responding more to _them_ while you're resting on _my_ lap and enjoying _my_ massage?"

Naruto paled as he heard her question, which she asked in a way-too-sweet tone.

His throat went dry in fear as he squeaked. "Uhm… Well, they _are_ naked…"

For a moment, Natsumi remained silent before her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Huh… You got a point there… But you _do_ feel something from me, _right_?"

Not wanting to die, Naruto nodded swiftly. "Of course!" It was true anyway.

"Good!" Natsumi chirped.

With a smile, Naruto took hold of her hands and pulled her forward. "Where did you sleep though Natsu-chan? I'm sorry I took all your cuddle buddies away."

A sheepish smirk formed on his face. Naruto knew Natsumi didn't like sleeping alone. She had developed a habit of sleeping while being cuddled tightly by Kushina and Kasumi; but that had been changed to Nina when Naruto had claimed them both. With Nina now sleeping with him too, he was a bit concerned if she felt okay with this setting.

Natsumi giggled softly at her brother. "Don't worry 'bout it. I just came here and cuddled with Kaa-chan after all of you were done doing… you know.

Besides, I'm coming along better with my bloodline now. I don't know if you noticed Naru-kun, but I'm physically more than fifteen now. Just a little more to go… Then problem solved! I can then sleep with you all."

She winked playfully at him.

Naruto grinned at her as he nodded. "That's great, Natsumi-chan."

They were silent for a while as she kept massaging his shoulders, unconsciously getting a bit excited.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Hm…?"

Natsumi bit her lip as she took in a deep breath. Her heart was clenching almost painfully as he smiled at her. "I love you."

Naruto was stunned for a moment before he grinned. "I know… I love you too."

Natsumi shook her head somewhat shamefully, causing Naruto to frown. "What's bothering you Natsumi?"

She didn't meet his eyes and looked away. "I just wanted you to know that I love you. I feel so bad not letting you take me while everyone else has…"

Naruto chuckled. "Peer pressure?"

Natsumi blushed.

A mischievous glint entered his eyes as he smiled coyly. "Don't worry about it, Natsu-chan. I don't love you all just for your bodies, but for what you mean to me. Though admittedly all of you being hot babes _is_ a welcome bonus."

"Me too…?"

"Obviously! You are _my_ sister after all." he exclaimed smugly.

The golden haired girl giggled. "You're just saying that. I know I don't look as good as them. I don't even have our clan's trademark red hair…"

Naruto's face turned serious as he realized her insecurities were real and right there. With trained ease, he got out of the bed pulling Natsumi away from the three sleeping girls before picking her up by her collar and slamming her into the wall.

The girl winced a bit as she looked at her younger brother questioningly, wondering why he was doing this. Did she do something to anger him?

He pushed himself closer against her, stopping just as their lips were merely an inch apart.

Natsumi's mouth parted a bit as she felt his hot breath brush against her. The blond girl closed her eyes without thinking. As she felt her brother's hands grasp the back of her head and his fingers interlock with her golden hair, she savored the feeling of belonging to him and the warmth that seemed to flow through her from his mere touch.

"Do you think any of us care what your hair color is? Do you hate me because I don't have red hair like mom, but blond like that bastard?"

The girl's eyes widened as she realized what her words could have meant. "NO! I would never…"

"Then why… Why would we think you're any less beautiful because of your hair? You look like an angel to me, Natsumi… you are as beautiful as any of them. Don't you ever dare feel like you don't belong with us again!"

Even as she felt his strong hand holding her up firmly by her top, his eyes revealed the pain he felt for her. She could see how much he wanted her to know it didn't matter what she looked like… to him she will always be beautiful.

Tears threatened to flow from her eyes as she slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry…"

His grip tightened on her hair, making her heart throb faster. Almost agonizingly slowly, she felt his lips brush against hers. Sparks flew through her vision as jolts seemed to strike her body; electrifying her and multiplying her excitement. Her arms involuntarily wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer, leisurely noticing his hardness pressing against her toned belly.

"Mhm…" For a moment, she felt truly happy.

By the time the three redheads on the fairly large bed had woken up, the two blonds were heavily making out and gasping for breath.

Half of Natsumi's clothes were already discarded. Kasumi idly noted that her twin hadn't bothered dressing up at all.

Even as the three redheads watched the couple make out, none of them interrupted. Nina was still feeling the after effects of the bond formation. While Kasumi and Kushina had quickly recovered due to their skill in regeneration, Nina was highly proficient with only the age control of Kanzen Tentai. As such, she still felt an unnatural rush of energy flowing through her ever since the bond had formed.

Kasumi turned her head around as she felt someone breathe down on her neck, only to come face to face with Kushina. "Kaa-chan?"

Instead of responding to her daughter, Kushina gently kissed her cheek before moving away.

She coughed lightly to gain every occupant's attention.

Natsumi blushed as she finally noticed she was making out with her brother in front of his lovers. "I'm s-sorry… I got carried away!"

The redheads all grinned at her as they settled down on the bed comfortably.

"It's okay," Kushina smiled at her daughter.

Kasumi winked while Nina just smirked. "Hm… we don't mind as long as it's you."

The girl only blushed more. She was confused if she should remove the rest of her clothes as well or put them back on. She felt a bit awkward being the only one wearing clothes. In the end she decided to stay half naked.

"Sochi-kun, do you feel anything… different?" Kushina's voice carried a tone of authority, prompting her son to carefully start observing.

Naruto's face changed from playful to serious as he concentrated. He noted with satisfaction that his bloodline had once again improved and he felt more power flowing through him than usual. He then started checking the state of all the females around him.

Glancing at them he noticed that Kasumi's and Kushina's life marks changed, along with probably his own, though he couldn't see it. They now had intricate designs around the spiral, but the color remained crimson for the entire seal.

With Nina, he noted that the same seal had indeed formed on her neck, and he could feel his connection to her now. But as he looked into Nina's eyes, Naruto had to bite back a gasp.

He frowned as he thought about it. _'They changed? That wasn't what I was expecting…_

_Do you know of any second level the Byakugan has, Kyū_ - _chan?'_

Hitomi remained silent for a while as she tried to remember anything such as an advanced Byakugan, but in the end she came up with a big blank. _'Not that I know of… Sorry.'_

Naruto gave her an absent minded nod, already trying to come up with possible theories.

While her eyes were at first lavender in color, which wasn't so odd amongst Hyūga even though pupil less white is more common, now they were violet and closely resembled a standard pair of ocean blue Uzumaki eyes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought. Clearly, something had changed in Nina's byakugan when their life bond formed, assuming the byakugan was still there. It won't be so unexpected if the seal had simply removed her other bloodline.

He wondered if the change might be purely in appearance. Even then, he thought it was nice. He loved her new eyes more, they were prettier.

"Nina-chan, please activate your dōjutsu."

Although curious as to why he would ask her to do so, the redhead obeyed without hesitation.

_'Byakugan!'_

"Well?"

Others in the room kept on looking expectantly at her to activate the dōjutsu, but nothing seemed to change.

Nina tilted her head in confusion; wondering what else they wanted.

She pouted. "What? I know they don't look very pretty when the veins bulge, but don't you start having second guesses now!"

Naruto grinned as he shook his head. "I hate to lie to those I love, so I'll be honest with you. The veins that appeared when you activate your dōjutsu aren't exactly attractive. But the overall attractiveness of your pretty face easily overwhelms that."

A slight tint of pink appeared on Nina's cheeks at her lover's compliment.

Naruto's face turned more serious then. "But why didn't you do as I said?"

Confusion was written all across Nina's face as Naruto sighed and motioned for his sisters and mother.

"Let's give her a full body exam. Who knows what other side effects having the byakugan had on her…?"

The girls grinned as they closed in on Nina like predators closing in on prey; the poor girl felt a desperate need to _Kaiten_ them away.

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

The room was sterile and empty. No scent, no noticeable furniture, no carpets. It had nothing except a simple mat upon which a male figure with long dark brown hair sat in a meditative position.

His eyebrows were clipped short, which used to be a sign of nobility in ancient times. His long dark brown hair and his eyes seemed to be turned up at the corners with markings under them. A silvery white haze surrounded him, covering him with an aura of power as he meditated.

The entire room was made up of giant black rectangular stone slabs. A pair of heavy metallic doors slammed open as a single silhouette was pushed through it.

The person righted herself before standing tall revealing feminine curves and facial features. The graceful figure seemingly glided through the surface of the room as she moved towards the meditating man.

She wore an elaborate kimono and a tiara in her red hair; which was arranged in two identical neatly maintained buns. A diamond mark could be seen on her forehead, along with what appeared to be seal tags in her hair decals. Her pale blue eyes shone with fury as she moved towards the meditating figure.

Without giving any sign of acknowledging her presence, the man opened his eyes to reveal a spiral pattern dōjutsu. "Kneel!"

Without meaning to, and with great reluctance, the girl collapsed on her knees under his pressure.

The man chuckled. "Still furious at me for getting your family killed, Mito-chan?"

The woman gritted her teeth but chose to remain silent, though her eyes shone with burning hate.

He gave another amused chuckle as he looked down at her. "Well, don't blame me. Are you still the same Mito who I loved? Who used to do everything her Onii-chan told her to? You have been very rebellious these last few years."

Mito Uzumaki's eyes watered a bit as her fury returned tenfold. "You, loved? Stop lying you bastard! You said you loved _them_ too, but you killed them all, every last one of them!"

The man merely smiled as if remembering a happy memory. He briefly considered telling her that some of them survived, but it would be more fun to see her hopes getting crushed if he introduced them right before killing them in front of her eyes.

"Ah yes, it was fun doing that too. They were worthy opponents. Too bad the other three villages attacking them had their forces distracted, or they would have been more of a challenge."

Mito gritted her teeth at the open insult to her clan. The man was calling them weak? She grinned at him then and spoke with a slight hint of pride in her voice. "Is that so? If they weren't that much of a challenge to your _infinite_ power, why did you wait till the Kumo-Kiri-Iwa alliance attacked? And then you used them as distraction to back stab your own family when they least expected it? That's what a coward would've done, but I'm not surprised that you're one."

The man's eyes hardened as his right hand formed a half ram seal. " **Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Kurushimi Kutsū**!"(Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Agonizing Torment)

An orange spiral seal appeared on Mito's neck before it began to glow red. Within moments Mito was on the floor screaming in anguish and pain as she gasped for air and clawed at her own neck.

The man's face twisted into a gleeful grin as he watched the girl's body thrash in unfathomable agony. He was obviously proud of what he was doing.

After ten minutes, the pain finally stopped. Mito stood up shakily, every nerve of her body protesting against her actions. She glared at the man with as much hate as she could muster, but deep within those eyes there was also the faintest hint of hope.

Hope that he would change back to the kind, gentle caring person he used to be. Hope that all of this was just a nightmare that will be gone when she wakes up.

The same hope that he used every passing day to his advantage.

The girl shook her head as she tried to find the faintest hint of her brother in the creature in front of her. "They taught you everything! They gave you the love of family and you used to be what you were because of them! Why did you kill everyone I ever cared for?"

The man gave a snort as he shook his head in amusement. "Such a naïve little girl you are. That was but a small price I had to pay for achieving the peace my ancestor dreamed about, that _you_ dreamed about…"

Mito's fists clenched as tears spilled down her face.

Paying her no heed, the man declared the words that so haunted her. "The Uzumaki clan was too powerful to be left alive. So I made sure they all perish."

Tense silence followed. After a while, Mito's words came out as mere whispers, but he had no trouble hearing them. "That's it? They were too powerful? They loved you, me! They were my family! You killed your own parents, my parents! Onee-chan, Kaa-sama, Ji-sama and the entire village while they were struggling against the forces of the enemy alliance!

And they were safe till you used their trust in you to deactivate the barrier from the inside! You traitorous piece of _filth_!"

The man's chuckles turned into maniacal laughter as she continued glaring at him hatefully. "Remind me again who was it that _really_ killed Hashirama, wasn't he your husband?"

He smirked as he saw her flinch. "Didn't you betray your clan's trust too? Sure Hashi-kun was a bit rough on you but you were supposed to be his loving wife, not his killer… _traitor_.

Father expected better from you, wouldn't he have been ashamed if he knew what you did?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks as the man continued his rant, uncaring of her emotional turmoil.

"You were the one that gave one final push to Madara and Hashirama's rivalry to turn it into a bloodbath. Using your charms to entice the poor Uchiha so badly that he would fight the village leader he _knew_ to be more powerful than him, what a dirty slut you are… Kaa-chan would have committed seppuku just to escape your presence."

Without as much as a twitch of his hand, she was thrown back so hard that the stone wall cracked as her body crashed against it.

As she stood up coughing blood, she heard the bone chilling laughter that she had come to hate so much in the last few decades. The crash against the wall didn't hurt as much as his words.

She had trusted her brother enough to do as he said. She had seduced Madara on his request. It didn't take much effort as the Uchiha was already falling for her. Being something that belonged to his rival, she already had the appeal he needed to take; add her beauty and known prowess as one of the strongest kunoichi to be born and Madara was done for.

She had even finished off her own husband after he was returning from his fight with Madara. Hashirama had loved her with all his heart, even if he had those mood shifts when he tended to be violent. It had still killed a part of her to murder her own husband, but she convinced herself that her brother needed her to do this. _'You told me Hashirama was going to betray Uzushiogakure and attack us… I should've known it was a lie…'_

She should have known better. Her brother was always odd. He had dark spiky hair even when both her parents had straight red Uzumaki hair. That alone should have made her consider the fact that maybe he wasn't as trustworthy as every other Uzumaki. _'I still don't know if he's even an Uzumaki… Kaa-chan never told me, she always said he was my Onii-chan and that was that…'_

"You're still as beautiful as ever. No wonder Madara fought over you with Hashirama… But you failed me, Mito-chan. Madara is still alive… Not for long though, I'll take care of him myself."

The man nodded to himself before narrowing his eyes at the fallen woman in front of him. "Don't forget that the only reason I didn't end your pitiful existence is because I need you to further my plans. Don't think you will get away with anything just because I need you though…"

With a cruel glint in his eyes, his right hand formed into a half ram seal once more. " **Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Seimei Hiru**!"(Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Life Leeching)

The spiral symbol on Mito's neck glowed an angry red before she fell to the floor screaming in unfathomable agony. As she screamed, the man stood up from his place and kneeled down in front of her.

He stroked her smooth tear stained cheek almost lovingly before giving her a jaw shattering slap. Mito coughed bright red blood as her bloodline regeneration mended her bones and tissues back together.

The man smiled as Mito went through the torture his seal induced on her. "Does it feel good Mito-chan? Your bloodline will keep providing me with your vitality and longevity through that seal, and you should be proud to know that in this way you will be helping the coming of world peace. It's only thanks to that seal that I live on as a young man."

Mito couldn't even hear his words as she continue writhing on the floor in pain.

Ignorant of her misery, the man continued. "It's got to hurt when your life force is being sucked out like that. But you are a strong girl who can do it for her Onii-chan, right?

Heh, the seal that Rikudō Sennin designed to share Kanzen Tentai bloodline was bloody genius, too bad I couldn't completely copy or recreate it. Mine has a little painful side effect as I'm not as good in Fūinjutsu. And we didn't make it in the conventional way because having sex with you is just too disgusting for me. Tch…"

He ruefully shook his head as his hands grasped the red haired girl's delicate neck. He roughly hoisted her up, ignoring her anguished cries. "This could all have been avoided if I loved you. But I needed to break all ties with the living to become what I needed to be. But with this new power in my hands, I will soon bring peace… You know how I plan to do that don't you? My way _guarantees_ peace!"

Even through constant pain, Mito's half lidded eyes looked at him in distaste.

"I can't believe I once considered you a part of my family… I hate you!"

Her eyes finally closed as she slipped into unconsciousness, but her body kept twitching in pain every few moments.

"Do whatever you want with her. Keep her on tight leash, use the seal if she doesn't obey you like she should. Actually, use the seal every few hours in any case… just to make sure she knows who's in charge."

A woman with short, dark-brown hair and bright brown eyes stepped out of the shadows. She had two purple rectangular markings on each side of her face and was wearing a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple skirt apron under which she wore shorts; her dark leg stockings stopped at her thighs.

The brown haired girl smirked as she looked at the fallen redhead. "You know I can handle pets. I _am_ from the Inuzuka clan after all. How far can I go with her?"

"Hn, you are free to do _anything_ as long as she doesn't die. The Uzumaki girls are gems for people like us; they can regenerate from nearly any non-fatal injury and live _long_ no matter what you do. So much fun…"

He threw her the redhead thoughtlessly towards the brown haired girl as if he was discarding trash.

"I still don't understand why you let Minato-sensei's family live, Ara-… Nidaime Rikudō-sama."

The man grinned as a dangerous glint entered his eyes. "Heh, them? The boy amuses me, and I can use his eyes. As for the girls… It's the same reason I keep Mito-chan alive. They are very useful.

Be careful with Mito, Rin… Activate the seal at least once every six hours to keep her weak."

The Inuzuka scoffed at her superior's warning. "I can handle her. I'm not as weak as I used to be when I first met you."

The man's eyes narrowed at her. His tone became cold as ice. "I never made a request."

Her previous confidence all but forgotten, the girl nodded meekly. Not wanting to face his wrath.

The man nodded in satisfaction. He would have punished her like Mito, but frankly the redhead was the only one strong enough to survive his hits. "Mito-chan is a lot of things, but despite her fragile appearance right now, she can kill you ten times over without breaking a sweat.

If she was in Konoha Kyūbi wouldn't have been able to blink before Mito could have sealed it. And your so called sensei, the 'strongest' ninja you knew died doing the same thing. Mito would have come out even stronger. Even Hashirama had lost against her in every fight, though it was always only sparring.

The only way you stand a chance against her is through the seal. Here, let me show you, try it."

Rin grinned as she formed the hand sign to activate Mito's seal. _'Rikudō-kun is so cruel. I love it!_

_He added all his subordinates' chakra signature to Mito's seal. Anyone can make her go through what he did. To think she is his sister…_ _Oh god he's so hot!'_

* * *

Training Area Forty Four | Forest of Death | Konohagakure

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath to inhale the fresh forest air. A smile graced his lips as energy of nature flowed through him.

Tozi was really an outstandingly useful technique, and the only downside was he couldn't use his bloodline for other activities while using it.

He mentally started making a map of various kinds of trees and herbs in the area using his enhanced sense of smell that came from being a demonic entity as well as the connection to his surroundings from his technique.

It was a few days ago that Natsumi had asked him if he could create any kind of tree he wants with his Mokuton, and if so, why did they have to purchase the expensive supplies from the village when they can literally grow them?

That got him thinking. At first he told her he only knew how to make the teak tree; which Hitomi informed him had the strongest wood and was highly resistant to decay, water and other such natural agents even after it dies, making it ideal for Mokuton jutsu.

But Naruto knew if he could change the type of trees he produces, he could not only make Uzushiogakure more self-sustaining, but improve his combat capabilities at the same time.

Different types of wood had different properties depending on the tree it came from, and as such, it will be a great tool in combat.

For example, if his opponent was a fire user, he would expect his wood to burn, not go 'boom' in a huge ass explosion because it was too prone to flames, or maybe not burn at all!

And not to mention the surprise factor. If the enemy saw one of his tree branches snapping on application of a certain amount of force, he will be taken by surprise when the next time they are much more stronger or weaker!

Naruto chuckled. No wonder Hashirama Senju was a formidable opponent that even Kyūbi acknowledged.

Without a second thought, he created five hundred Kage Bunshin and sent them to study the structure of various trees and herbs in the forest. He himself headed back to the compound after canceling Tozi.

* * *

Near Nami no Kuni

* * *

The clearing was littered with large puddles of water and stone slabs from the clashing of Kakashi and Zabuza's techniques. The entire area was in disarray.

A pink haired girl was lying face down next to a tree with blood flowing from her head while a raven haired boy was watching the scene in front of him with fear evident on his face.

A girl with long black hair was laying on her back in front of the Kiri swordsman. His blade held high before he swung it down.

Ami closed her eyes as she accepted what was coming. _'I'm sorry Kasumi-chan, I couldn't help your family live safely and happily. I hope you can find someone else…'_

Just as Zabuza's sword was about to slice through her, an unfamiliar screeching sound filled the air.

A growl and bark was all the warning he got before a flash of light slammed into him.

Zabuza screamed as a hound made up of lightning hit him from nowhere before he even had the chance to comprehend what was going on.

" **Raiton Kemono Tōbō no Jutsu**!" (Lightening Beast Running Technique!)

"GAAAAAAAH!" _'Kakashi… you bastard…'_

His nerves screamed in agony as they were fried from the lightning chakra forcefully pushed into his system. His entire body went numb and he stood there, paralyzed due to the current.

A sound that resembled a thousand birds chirping filled the clearing as the two genin watched in awe; their jōnin sensei stood there with a ball of pure lightning in his hand and fury in his eyes.

" **Chidori**!"

Kakashi dashed towards his opponent. His anger knew no bounds. Not only was one of his students probably dead, but another was close to being killed as well. He would never forgive this man!

Despite having taken two soldier pills before attacking, Kakashi could feel his vision blurring. He cursed himself for never noticing when those damn demon brothers had poisoned him. But the dose was incredibly small, rather undetectable, and way too inefficient to kill him.

His speed wasn't as good as it used to be, or Zabuza would have been dead with his chidori through his chest by now. Regardless, that was why he had used his lightning hound first, and made his opponent believe he was out of fight to catch him by surprise.

Zabuza, with great effort managed to lift his sword up just in time to intercept the Hatake's attack. He grunted in effort as he felt Kakashi's attack hit his sword. Then to his astonishment and horror, the chidori went _through_ his sword.

Zabuza screamed as the ball of lightning made contact with his skin, burning and electrocuting him.

The two genin and Tazuna were filled with respect and awe towards the man as he showed he _deserved_ the title of an elite jōnin. Meanwhile, a certain Hyōton user was filled with panic when the attack unexpectedly pierced her master's sword. _'No… he can't die like this!'_

Haku's heart clenched as the person she cared most about, the one who had fed her when she was starving screamed in pain as his nerves were wrecked with lightning.

Kakashi cursed as he noticed his attack had mostly been absorbed by the sword and the wound was not fatal. He felt like he would collapse any moment now, but he managed to stand. With some effort, he took out his kunai to slice the Kiri swordsman's throat.

Haku sighed in relief as Kakashi's attack died down without delivering a fatal wound like expected. _'This is my chance! I must protect Zabuza-sama before that person kills him!'_

Before Kakashi could finish Zabuza off, two senbon flew out of nowhere and stuck in Zabuza's neck; putting an abrupt halt to his screaming and making his body go limp.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized he had failed to notice the other presence in the area. _'Shit… In this condition I'm not sure if I can beat even a chūnin level opponent right now!'_

But he relaxed a bit as a hunter nin landed in front of him. After a brief exchange of words and checking Zabuza's pulse to make sure he's dead, Kakashi allowed the hunter nin to leave. Not that he had the strength to stop him in his present condition.

After the hunter nin had left with a shunshin, Kakashi popped his third and last soldier pill into his mouth. With every last bit of chakra he had, the copy ninja slammed his hand on the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

In a small puff of smoke, his faithful dog companion Pakkun appeared. "Yo! You look like you just woke up Kakashi. That or you had sex. It wasn't that girl with cracked skull over there, was it? Oh! I smell the same shampoo on her as the one I use!"

Kakashi grunted in pain as he fixed his ninken with a glare. "Pakkun, go to… Konoha, and… get help… fast! Tell Hokage… Team seven needs… backup."

Finally succumbing his injuries, poison, exhaustion and fatigue from soldier pill abuse, Hatake Kakashi collapsed.

Ami shakily got up from her spot, unable to fully believe what just happened. As her eyes darted to the place where her jōnin sensei's face had been demolished by the monster from mist, she noticed that there was a puddle of mud where his body would have been.

_'He used a mud clone to escape, then soldier pills to restore some of his energy and then returned to save us.'_

The last Uchiha slowly got up to his feet and glared at the shaking bridge builder, who couldn't believe he was alive.

"Lead us to your house Tazuna. Ami, carry Sakura. I will have to carry Kakashi…"

For once, Ami did as the Uchiha said and hoisted Sakura's unconscious form on her back. Though she hated to admit it, Sasuke was physically stronger and would be best suited to carry… _drag_ , their sensei.

"Tazuna-san, please take us to your house. They need medical attention, at least first aid before the back up from Konoha arrives."

Tazuna finally snapped out of his stupor as he heard the girl's voice and nodded quickly. "Follow me!"

* * *

Hokage Office | Konoha

* * *

A few hours after Pakkun had been dispatched to call for back-up by Kakashi, Sarutobi stood in front of an unmasked ANBU that he knew all too well.

He plastered a grandfatherly smile on his face as he addressed her. "I'm sending your target out of the village for an emergency mission. Have you noticed any suspicious activity from her lately?"

The brown haired girl shook her head without hesitation. "No, Hokage-sama."

She knew people could see right through her innocent eyes and tell when she was lying. There was no way a Kage like Sarutobi wouldn't notice _if_ she was lying. But she was telling the truth. She hadn't noticed any suspicious activity from her target as she was training with Yakumo in the Kurama compound all this time.

The genjutsu she had cast on the compound to fool the Hokage's viewing orb and her illusionary ANBU team had been able to get past everyone till now. But it was only so long she could keep this up before someone noticed.

Sandaime nodded in satisfaction. That was good. With the increasing number of problems that had been coming up lately, he didn't need _another_ one. "Terminate the target before she returns to Konoha. Strike when she's at her weakest. Your strength is her weakness. Strike first, strike hard. Leave the genin alive if possible."

Takane's eyes widened in surprise. He actually ordered one of his best ANBU teams to kill Kushina? "B-but…"

The Sandaime strode from behind his desk and came face to face with his ANBU. Gently cupping her cheek with his hand, he answered her in a soothing elderly voice. "I know it will be hard for you to take the life of a fellow Konoha ninja; but the will of fire has been extinguished in that woman. I don't want her presence endangering the lives of my people any longer.

This hands-off mission is an SS-rank secret. If you are caught, you know what will happen."

Takane sucked in a deep breathe as her eyes were filled with shock. He was going to declare her a traitor if she was caught. She will be publicly executed and disgraced.

"I want your team to engrave ROOT symbols on their masks before you engage. Do I make myself clear?"

With some hesitation, Takane nodded. She had no choice.

Sarutobi smiled as he patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of you Takane-chan. The will of fire burns brightly within you. If you succeed without complications, I will reward you with a promotion to the position of my personal bodyguard."

As Takane bowed and left, a grin crept up on Sarutobi's face. If Takane's ANBU team fights at their full capacity, then combined with Takane's nigh unnoticeable and unbreakable genjutsu Kushina won't be so hard to take down. Genjutsu was her one true weakness after all.

Chuckling, he went back to the one thing he loved most.

Paperwork.

The poor stack of documents seemed to shiver in disgust as the old man made his way to them.

They felt so used and dirty carrying out the will of this manipulative old bastard. They would be happy if they were recycled and made into _toilet_ _papers_ than having to bear this!

Even the fate of being tissues used by masturbating teenage boys seemed better. Though they _would_ prefer if it was some hot girl. Lately rumors have been flowing around in the paper world about this super-hot blue haired chick who is _really_ close with papers. How they wished they were with her…

Sarutobi jumped back in shock from his chair. He could have sworn he just heard his paperwork sigh dreamily! _'I'm not getting old… I'm not getting old…'_

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Naruto looked at his elder sister with something akin to astonishment in his expression. "Are you sure about this Natsumi-chan?"

The golden haired girl nodded as she handed him a thin file. "Yes, Nina-chan's dōjutsu changed, but it's still there."

Others in the living room listened silently, including Nina.

"But…"

"I know that the telltale signs of Byakugan activating didn't appear when you told Nina-chan to do it, but I'm just saying what her blood shows me."

Naruto raised his hands in defeat as he turned his gaze on Nina.

"You mean to tell me that when I activated my bloodline nothing changed?" Nina asked in surprise.

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly at her remark. "Y-you didn't notice?"

Nina shook her head as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Someone give her a mirror!"

"You just need her to see her reflection, right?"

Naruto gave his twin a nod as she materialized some water and shaped it in the form of a mirror. It wasn't solid but as long as no one touched it; it was just as good.

Nina couldn't stifle a gasp as she noticed her eyes were no longer lavender, but violet. As she activated her bloodline, everyone paid close attention.

The purple iris expanded a bit, but nothing else changed. Nina carefully observed her surroundings for a few minutes before deactivating her dōjutsu once more.

"It's working fine, and it's draining less chakra than before. I think the vision is now completely three-sixty degree instead of three fifty-nine. I can see twice as far as before, up to twenty miles."

Everyone smiled and nodded in approval, but Naruto's grin was wider than all others. "You can now use your dōjutsu without anyone suspecting anything. Do you realize how useful that can be?"

A million watt grin lit up Kushina's face as a devious plan formed in her head. "That's great! We should make this public, saying that you activated the Uzumaki bloodline and it wiped off your byakugan. That will get those Hyūga off our backs. I don't like the way they keep trying to get one of us for our bloodline."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he considered his mother's idea. "Kaa-chan…"

The redhead tilted her head as a questioning gesture. "Yes, sochi-kun?"

"I think you should make our bloodline's ability public. The people are too curious about it and will eventually find out some of our capabilities. We won't be giving out any secrets, just telling them what they already suspect. That should discourage them from looking further into it and satisfy their curiosity. In the long run it's bound to help preserve our secrets."

Kushina thought about it for a while before she reluctantly agreed. "Fine. What do you guys think?"

Natsumi shrugged along with Nina, while Kasumi smirked. "Just tell them our bloodline gives us a slightly better regeneration… They know little about anything else, and our long lives could be mistaken as a direct result of the regeneration; we won't succumb to diseases or wounds."

As the others nodded at the finalization of their plans, the seals of the compound alerted them of an intruder.

Naruto scratched his cheek, slightly annoyed at the interruption. "Huh, let's go see who this unwanted guest is? We can continue our discussion later."

Without a moment of delay, all five of them vanished.

* * *

Uzuki Yūgao was lost in her thoughts about a certain redhead as she made her way over to the Uzumaki compound. Her task was to inform them of Hokage's summons, but that wasn't on her mind right now.

Her long violet-purple hair flowed from side to side as she ran towards her destination at full speed. She hadn't bothered putting on her mask as it wasn't needed where she was going. Her glossy reddish purple lips curved into a smile as she drifted through the trees. _'Kushina-sama already knows who wears the cat mask.'_

At the age of twenty two, she was eight years younger than Uzumaki Kushina, who was her idol just like she was for countless others. She was a bit jealous that the redhead looked younger than her, but had finally admitted defeat, accepting that the Uzumaki girl was just special.

While Kushina had never taken a genin team, she had taken a certain liking to Yūgao when the purple haired girl foolishly challenged her for a spar. Yūgao was almost ten and chūnin at that time, while Kushina was an ANBU captain. She was off duty at that time for being two months pregnant at eighteen years of age.

Kushina had smiled warmly at her before kicking her ass into next week. Yūgao never smiled cockily again. Nineteen fractured bones, four cracked ribs, a moderately serious concussion and countless cuts and bruises tend to do that.

As months passed by, their friendship developed and Kushina's pregnancy became obvious; but the red head refused to tell who the child's father was. Of course, Yūgao knew. It was obvious. So she didn't push Kushina for an answer.

The Namikaze family was never known for being rich. They were average in both ninja skills as well as financial situation. And their only specialty was their unusual prowess with wind release techniques.

Their numbers had slowly dwindled down till only Namikaze Minato was left.

Then suddenly, the Namikaze had enough money to build a mansion, and their survivor was more skilled in Fūinjutsu than his own teacher. That _screamed_ Uzumaki.

True Minato was a prodigy, but Yūgao suspected a few things. She suspected that the funds acquired from the Uzumaki ruins were used for building the Namikaze mansion. Ninety percent of the fund had gone to the village while ten percent was given to Kushina Uzumaki, as the clan's last living member.

Even that ten percent was a huge amount; enough to construct something as big as the Namikaze mansion.

The fact that Kushina and Minato both lived there cemented her belief.

And then after the fourth hokage had passed away, the compound's ownership was transferred to Kushina Uzumaki, and it became the Uzumaki compound.

Most people had grumbled when they found out their beloved _Yondaime's_ property was given to the 'foreign slut'; but Yūgao didn't think the compound was _given_ to Kushina at all. More like they couldn't take it even if they wanted to. Her theory was cemented when almost every ninja above chūnin rank had been called to try and break the barrier of the cursed compound… and failed.

Yūgao had been fascinated by the sheer capacity of Fūinjutsu from that day on. She even tried learning it! But of course, like thousands others she had failed spectacularly. There was a reason not everyone who had some time on their hands was a seal master.

Even geniuses from Nara clan had their heads spinning when it came to understanding Fūinjutsu. She blushed as her first incident with seals came to her mind. She had created a storage seal for food supplies. In went food, out came pink laced panties.

Of course, they became food after her team member's had dared to laugh at her; she shoved them down their throats. They never laughed at her again.

Her mind drifted back to present as her smile slowly vanished.

Ever since the Kyūbi attack, Kushina had become cold to anyone who wasn't already living with her. Yūgao understood, her friend was betrayed and she was hurt.

But still, the kunoichi hoped that Kushina allowed her a chance to make it up to her somehow.

The purple haired girl was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed when she breached the perimeter barrier and came within hundred meters of the compound wall.

She came to an abrupt halt as she felt an all too familiar beautiful red sword covered with intricate runes against her throat, and warm breath brush against the back of her neck.

_'The Fire Fang… Kushina-sama…'_

"What do you want?"

She was given no time to respond as another sword, black as midnight with red edges appeared between her eyes, a fraction of an inch away from her skin. A handsome blond boy she recognized as Kushina's son held the blade, a fierce look in his ocean blue eyes.

Yūgao's eyes widened as she realized how much chakra he seemed to have. The amount of power that radiated from him was simply unnatural for even a jōnin, let alone a genin! Before she could speak, a girl with violet eyes and red hair appeared near her and with a deceptively gentle touch, her body from neck down went limp.

As she collapsed on her knees, Kushina and Naruto resealed their swords and two more girls, a blond and a redhead appeared. Yūgao couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in her heart as she met Kushina's cold blue eyes. Did she not trust her even after all the time they spent together? Not even a bit?

She chocked on her own words as she tried to speak. To her shock, she realized that tears were falling from her chocolate brown eyes. Looking back at Kushina, she felt relief as she saw her mask cracking on seeing her friend cry. "I-I was just here to deliver a message…"

A sob escaped her lips without meaning to. Kushina finally sighed as she moved next to her and picked her up.

"I'm sorry Yūgao-chan… you know we need to be careful in this village…"

Yūgao smiled shyly as she tried to wipe her tears away, only to notice she couldn't move her arms. She looked at the now warm eyes of the crimson haired kunoichi and nodded. "I know, after what the person you trusted most did to you and your family, I would be surprised if you could ever trust another completely. But it still hurts to see you like this Kushina-sama…"

As Nina noticed from their interaction that those two were obviously friends, she reopened Yūgao's tenketsu with an almost inaudible 'sorry'.

"Who is this, Kaa-chan?"

Kushina smiled at her son warmly. "A friend, you can trust her."

She discretely made a few hand signs which Naruto immediately understood.

_'Can be a spy, so be on guard. Don't disclose any secrets.'_

Naruto gave no visible response, but Kushina knew he understood along with everyone but Yūgao.

"The Hokage asked me to tell you he requests your presence in his office."

Kushina promptly nodded. "Okay, we'll be there shortly. Sorry again for the rather hostile welcome… But you know it's within our rights to defend our clan grounds."

Yūgao smiled at her. "I understand, and don't worry I won't tell anyone to save you some headache."

The purple haired girl looked around at them all, blushing a bit as her eyes fell upon Naruto. She had just realized that all of them were scantily clad. It was as if they had hurriedly put on the clothes before rushing to catch the 'intruder'. That made so many scenarios pop up in Yūgao's head about what they were probably doing before she came; a small bit of blood dribbled down her nose.

She shook her head before setting her hands for shunshin no jutsu. Before leaving she spoke in a hopeful voice. "I hope we can talk again soon, Kushina-sama!"

And in a swirl of leaves, she was gone.

Naruto sighed. Sometimes he got so worried about his mother. Minato's betrayal had left her exceedingly paranoid. Except for her family, Kushina didn't trust _anyone_ , not even slightly.

It was painfully obvious Yūgao cared about Kushina, but his mother _assumed_ she was faking. There was nothing wrong with being careful for a ninja; but Naruto knew that sometimes you need to trust your friends, if only slightly.

He shook his head as he realized that his mother could be right. With people like Sandaime in Konoha, who knew how skilled some of them were in deception? Trusting any of them could cost them their lives.

Still, he didn't like seeing his mother feeling alone or insecure. Kasumi, Natsumi and Nina had noticed this as well and moved in on Kushina, who seemed a bit confused about why everyone was looking at her oddly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Naruto smiled softly at her and decided to not say anything about it to her. She was just being cautious, like they all should be.

The blond boy grinned at her as he answered her. "Yup! You have those delicious red lips I really like."

The redhead blushed a bit. Moving forward he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her lips softly. Kushina closed her eyes in response, not the least bit surprised at his action. They had been acting like newlyweds for quite a while now.

Though she _was_ a bit surprised when Naruto separated from her and she was kissed by Nina and then Kasumi. And then to her shock, Natsumi stepped in front of her and wrapped her arms around her neck before pulling herself up and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

A bit dazed, she barely heard Naruto telling them to get ready to see what the Hokage was up to; she absentmindedly nodded.

As the others left to get dressed and prepared for fighting if needed, Kushina stood there with her mouth open. _'What just happened?'_

* * *

Hokage Tower | Konoha

* * *

"I'm assigning you an A-rank mission to wave country. You are to go back-up team seven."

Four set of eyes widened in shock. Not because they didn't think they couldn't handle it; their reasons were all too different.

Kasumi was worried if Ami was alright. Since Mikoto was now coming with them, they only had Ami and Hinata left to act as spies in Konoha. And she didn't want one of their last two remaining spies to die.

Naruto was worried if someone _else_ was kicking Sasuke's ass. He had thought now that he was Sasuke's kind of sort of dad, that privilege belonged solely to him.

Natsumi was worried about why the Sandaime would send a genin team on an A-rank mission. He should send an ANBU squad or a Jōnin team. Was he going to try something like that assassination attempt on her mother on their team assignment day again?

Kushina couldn't believe Sarutobi was actually sending her team out of the village! She thought he didn't trust them to perhaps just run away once they are a safe distance from Konoha.

Sure she went outside for her S-rank missions; but Sarutobi knew she won't run away leaving her kids in Konoha, so he was safe.

But now that she was going with all three of her kids, the only thing stopping them would be Nina. And Sarutobi didn't know how attached they were to her. So how could he know they won't just leave?

Her eyes narrowed. _'He obviously has something else planned…'_

"A Kiri missing-nin attacked Kakashi and his team. He thinks the situation needs more ninja. I want your team to provide him first aid and if the situation calls for it, send a messenger and a medic team will be dispatched.

Oh, and be careful."

Sarutobi gave Kushina a grandfatherly smile. His expression was so soft, trustworthy and comforting that they almost felt safe and comfortable despite knowing his _real_ nature.

Kushina was unnerved from Sarutobi's smile. He obviously had something planned for her. _'Is he going to try and get rid of me in this mission?'_

"Make haste now, you're dismissed."

As team eleven left, a victorious smirk stretched across Sarutobi's face. "Only three of you will come back from this mission. And all three of you will be loyal to Konoha like you always should have been. Minato would have been so ashamed of you for what you did with them, Kushina.

But no matter, I won't let you harm Minato's children any more than you already have… They will be what he wanted them to be soon enough."

Chuckling, he went back to the shivering pile of paperwork. He will have just to make sure Danzō got his hands on this mission's details, just to make sure no one gets suspicious of him when the news of _ROOT_ killing Kushina got to them. Poor Danzō always was such a nifty little thing to set all blame on.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Notice: The dōjutsu that Mito's 'brother' has is the same as the one 'Uchiha ancestor' or one of the sons of Rikudō Sennin had. It's like Rinnegan except instead of concentric circles it's a spiral.

All will be explained in due time.

Review and let me know what you think!


	22. Apprehension

Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides  
Author: AkashXD  
Last Edited: 01 June 2012  
Rating: Mature

* * *

**Chapter 22: Apprehension**

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Konoha

* * *

Naruto felt his resolve crumble as Nina kept looking at him like a kicked puppy, and her shiny new violet eyes were _not_ helping his case.

"You're going to leave me _all alone?_ What will I do for the many long, _long_ days that you're gone?" The redhead's lips trembled as more moisture gathered in her eyes. "And we just got to spend a single day together!"

A fair distance away from the two, Kushina and her daughters giggled at their clan sister's performance. They were carrying out the last minute checks on their inventory before leaving.

Kasumi elbowed her sister as she winked. "You see Natsumi-nee, I was right. Nina-chan really _did_ need to get laid. She sure has opened up since then…"

Natsumi couldn't help but agree with the redhead. "Yeah, she seems much more comfortable around us now. I could never have imagined her doing something like _that_ before."

They smirked when they saw their blond brother's resolve falter as Nina continued to play 'kicked puppy' with him.

Suddenly Natsumi's smile turned sad as an unpleasant thought struck her. "He cares so much about us all… We're likely Naru-kun's only weakness…"

Kasumi scowled as she grabbed her elder sister's shoulder. "Don't say that Onee-chan! We are Onii-chan's greatest _strength_ , not weakness! We'll always be there to support him no matter what!"

A soft smile formed on the golden-haired girl's face as her resolve to get stronger cemented itself in her mind. "You're right… we'll always be there for him."

Both girls silently vowed to never become a burden for their brother. They knew he was going to be highly targeted for his special abilities, and they swore to help him get through any obstacles he had to face.

A few minutes later, their preparations were complete and they were all set to go. Naruto was in his usual black and gray ANBU style armor, which also contained all his weapons and other items in various storage seals embedded on it. The only exception was his sword that resided inside his summoning tattoo, ready for instant action whenever needed.

Kushina was wearing a crimson cloak that completely covered her form from the neck down, underneath which she wore her ANBU armor. Her nickname, _Whirlpool's Red Death_ , was inscribed in glowing orange kanji on her back. The large orange symbols were actually serving the purpose of hiding the reinforcement seals meant to prevent her cloak from getting shredded or seared by any weak attacks, making it a sort of armor as well. Her long red hair cascaded down past her waist, and she had her beautiful red sword strapped diagonally across her back, its handle protruding out of her cloak for easy access.

Kasumi wore an electric blue dress that accentuated her curves and stopped mid-thigh. Her phoenix pendant was visible as she did not bother tucking it inside her dress. Naruto was a bit surprised that his twin was wearing the pendant like that. She was always hesitant to use her phoenix form for some reason. Even he had yet to see it.

Natsumi's attire consisted of a leather dress that hugged her body like a second skin. She had discarded any extra clothes like the white jacket she had been wearing. She now only had the leather skirt and top to cover herself with, leaving her toned belly exposed for the viewing pleasure of many. She also wore thigh high leather stockings and black leather gloves that went a few inches past her elbow.

Natsumi almost jumped as she felt Kasumi pinch her butt. "Ow… What was that for?"

The redhead smirked. "You're looking too sexy Onee-chan. Wanna get raped on this mission or what?"

The blonde girl snorted. "If anyone even thinks along those lines, Naru-kun will probably cut his balls off before mailing them to an Akimichi chef."

Kasumi almost gagged at the image. The Akimichi chefs were always running low on raw meat and vegetables due to the rather large appetites of their clan. They _never_ wasted free meat, no matter where it came from. She knew what would happen to the balls sent to them…

Trying to push the rather revolting image out of her mind, she smirked. "Onii-chan will probably be the first one to try."

Natsumi sputtered as she tried to think of a comeback. "He would never!"

The redhead gave her a sly smile. "If you say so… But I'm not so sure~"

Hoping to escape further interrogation, the blonde girl tried to shift her sister's attention to someone else. "Did you look at Kaa-chan? She's wearing _nothing_ under the armor and the cloak. Granted the armor covers up as much as a regular dress would, it's got to be uncomfortable."

Kasumi gaped, a bit stunned by the new revelation. Her eyes narrowed. _'I hope she's not going to try and seduce Onii-chan in the middle of the mission. she was the one who said that sex is off limits on missions as we need to keep our guard up… Nah, Natsumi-nee is probably making this up.'_

She then marched off to her mother to confirm it. Kushina gasped as her daughter suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed the crimson cloak she was wearing. She then slipped a hand through the cloak's opening through the center and then under the older girl's chest plate.

Kushina yelped in surprise as her daughter's cold hand brushed against her bare skin. _'What the fuck is she trying to start right before a mission?'_

Kasumi immediately pulled her hand out as if shocked. _'It's true…'_ "Oh lord, Onee-chan wasn't kidding…"

She gazed at her mother with narrowed eyes as she chided her in a way-too-sweat voice. "Kaa-chan, why are you _naked_ under the armor? You do know we're probably going to have to stay in the client's house for a few days, right? In addition, sleeping in the armor will hurt! Not to mention your own 'no sex on missions' rule!"

Kushina sighed as she flipped her crimson hair in dismissal. "Don't grope me without permission…"

Kasumi huffed in defense. "I was just checking… Do you do this on every mission?"

Kushina twitched, a bit offended. "Sochi-koi tore off my last set of clothes two hours ago. I don't have any left now. In any case, the armor is more important to wear on a mission than the clothes. I have the cloak covering me up completely anyway. And I _do_ have some sleeping clothes sealed in case we need them."

"Yup! I have the scrolls right here!" Natsumi called out cheerily, waving two cigarette-like things before she stuffed them back in the tiny scroll pockets of her top.

Kasumi's eye twitched. "Y-you expect Onii-chan to _not_ do anything to us while we're sleeping in just our nightgowns?"

Kushina smirked. In the time Naruto had been staying with them, they had, to put it simply, spoilt him silly. If he wanted to have sex, he would do exactly that wherever and whenever he wants. If he wanted ramen, he was going to get it. _'It helps that Sochi-kun doesn't take too much advantage of that, otherwise we would have needed to stop it, but still.'_

At least she thought he never took too much advantage. "Of course not Kasumi-chan… I realized that he's going to fuck us anyway whatever way he likes, so why bother preparing for any other case? The safest way would be to have one of us keep watch while the other two let him do whatever he wants with them. That should be manageable, right?

And it would only hurt the mission if he is distracted due to sexual frustration. So in a way, it is our responsibility to prevent that from happening."

* * *

…

* * *

Nina was still a bit upset since she had to live alone for what could be a long time. Once the departing Uzumaki had made sure they were ready to leave, they exchanged a few hugs and kisses with the violet-eyed girl in the hopes of cheering her up, but that didn't seem to work well.

Naruto groaned in exasperation. He didn't want to leave her with the mood all gloomy. "Come on Nina-chan, cheer up! It's not like we're leaving for forever. We'll be back in a few days at most – I promise!"

The pout remained on Nina's lips as she kept looking at them longingly. "You promise?"

At Naruto's nod, Nina's mood considerably brightened, but she still looked rather sad. "I'll miss you all…"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. That was when Hitomi gave him a foxy idea. A naughty smirk lit up his face as all his problems were answered with a single word.

" **Tsukuyomi**!" [Goddess of the Moon]

* * *

Nina felt the world around her disappear into nothingness before she found herself in a red and black reality. A crimson moon shone in the red-black sky above and the whole setup gave her a feeling of dread. _'Is this Naruto-kun's Tsukuyomi genjutsu? Such an impressive genjutsu… I couldn't even hope to break out of this!'_

That's when everything began changing. The sky changed to midnight black with beautiful twinkling stars, the moon became pure white and she found herself lying on a _very_ soft and _very_ large bed.

A pair of powerful arms encircling her waist made her tense up. As she looked around, she was shocked to see it was her lover who was holding her. That was when she finally understood what exactly had happened. "You don't mean to do what I think you want to, do you?"

The blond boy grinned in response, but did not answer her verbally. The redhead groaned as Naruto flipped her onto her stomach and his weight landed on top of her. She shivered as her lover's hot breath hit her skin as he hissed into her ear.

"Yes… And don't worry about how long we take. I control _everything_ in the world of Tsukuyomi. This can go on as long as you want and more…"

* * *

…

* * *

Naruto inwardly winced a bit at the pain caused by using the Mangekyō technique. Merely ten seconds passed by in the real world, but Naruto knew Nina had felt all the days and days worth of pleasure he gave her.

Kasumi looked nervously at her brother. She wasn't sure what he just did to her clan sister, but whatever it was, she knew her Onii-chan would never hurt anyone he considers to be a loved one. Nina was most definitely one of them, or the Jinsei Kizuna Fūin would never have formed.

"What did you do to her Onii-chan?"

Naruto smirked at his twin as he made a shadow clone to carry Nina to her bed. "Let's just say there are a lot more uses for that technique than just torture. I'm used to training much faster than normal simply by casting the _Tsukuyomi_ on a clone. As we are _both_ dragged into the illusionary world I'm able to train for days in just a few seconds. The only limitation is due to the mental strain the technique puts on me, I can't do it more than five-six times a day."

Kushina tilted her head with a smile. "The pervert I know and love would do a lot more than just _train_ Nina with a technique like that."

Naruto looked at her with a grin full of merriment. "I actually did train her, in a sense… just not for fighting. She's now almost as experienced as you two when it comes to how to do… certain things."

A slap to Kasumi's ass was all the confirmation they needed to know just what kind of training he was talking about.

Kasumi's throat had gone dry at the implications of using that technique for those purposes. _'Days and days in a world controlled by Onii-chan… There won't be any rest during that time, no breaks… And we will be back in just seconds! Not to mention he can then cast it again…'_

She looked at her brother with anticipation and some fear evident on her face. "F-for how long did you take her there?"

Mischief danced in Naruto's blue eyes as he looked at his twin in amusement. "Seven days I think. I'm not completely sure… just stopped before any permanent damage could be done to her mental health. While pleasure overload isn't as bad as pain overload, too much of anything isn't good. Even now it will probably take hours for her mind to catch up with reality and for her to regain consciousness."

The redhead almost fainted, but her brother held her up. _'Holy fuck… seven days!'_

Kushina coughed a bit before a frown formed on her face. "As much as I hate to say this Sochi-kun, don't do that kind of thing too frequently. It's okay from time to time but don't make it a habit. Nina-chan is currently vulnerable until her mind copes up with the entire pleasure overload for a few hours… If someone got inside the compound somehow…"

Naruto visibly deflated as his mother reprimanded him, and Kushina's features softened as she looked at her son. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, I know you only wanted to just cheer her up, but you went a _little_ overboard. Let's just leave a few clones to take care of her and it'll be fine."

She ruffled his hair, though she had to reach up. At five feet ten inches her blond boy was a clear five inches taller than her, six inches taller than Kasumi, seven inches taller than Natsumi and four inches taller than Nina.

"You've grown so big Sochi-kun…" Her smile faded a bit, which almost went unnoticed by everyone. A part of her hated the fact that her son had left her when he was only eight, and when he returned she could no longer call him her little baby boy. He came back as a grown up man who had no need for a mother.

Naruto smiled back at his mother. _'Thinking back on it, I really do need to control myself. If it were anyone other than Kaa-chan and Kasumi-chan, they probably never would have allowed me to go this far anyway. And I'm a shinobi god damn it!'_

Kyūbi growled from within his mind scape. _'You're also a half-demon, Naruto-kun. And demons don't have very good control over their instincts and emotions, often giving in to lust and anger. Controlling these emotions is something not even I have been able to accomplish. Remember that I ended up sealed in you and stripped off my power all because of an attack that was caused by blind rage._

_But don't mistake controlling your emotions with bottling them up.'_

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. _'What do you mean, Kyū-chan…? I mean, Hitomi-chan?'_

Hitomi smiled. _'It's okay if you prefer Kyū-chan. I don't dislike that nickname or my title. I was a curious little fox when I gave myself that name, 'Hitomi'. While I like it, I think I like Kyū-chan too… especially if you like it.'_

Naruto smiled sheepishly. _'I think I prefer Kyū-chan. It's nice and short, and for some reason I think it suits you. We can still refer to you as Hitomi in public so that no one has any idea of whom we're talking about. Anyway, what did you mean by the difference between controlling my emotions and bottling them up, isn't it the same thing? To not let them take over you is the goal, right?'_

The fox queen frowned. _'No, you're wrong. Let me give you an example. Say if some day Kasumi doesn't want to have sex, but you do, and you manage to bottle up your lust and prevent yourself from forcing it on her. But, that pent up frustration is still there. When you later reconcile with another one of your lovers, or maybe the next time you take Kasumi, you might end up hurting her because of this. Do you really want that?_

_Now let's consider the case where you could_ _control_ _your emotions instead of simply bottling them up. Then you won't feel any lust at all unless you want to, and you won't get angry unless you let yourself be. Even after all the girls of your fantasies strip for you, you won't even get an erection unless you will it to. And you won't get angry even in the toughest situations.'_

Naruto gulped. _'That sounds hard… and I'm not sure I even want the 'not get an erection' part.'_

Hitomi heaved an exasperated sigh. _'I said you won't get it unless you will it to, not that you won't get it at all!'_

_'Oh… Then it's okay. How do I do this?'_

She felt herself quickly losing her temper. _'How the fuck am I supposed to know? I failed, remember?'_

_'Shit… but you always know everything!'_ Her blond container whined.

Kyūbi rolled her eyes in annoyance. _'Come on Naruto-kun, use that creativity of yours and think of something yourself! You're pretty damn good at making new jutsu so I'm sure you can come up with some decent ideas on how to control your emotions.'_

Meanwhile, Kushina was left in her own thoughts of how she didn't get enough time with Naruto in his childhood. She felt two soft hands on her shoulders and knew they were her daughters'. They knew how she felt about it, but there wasn't anything that could be done now.

"Right…" She breathed in deeply to calm herself. It was then that her voice turned cold as ice, making all three of her children go stiff in attention. They knew whatever she wanted to say was not arguable.

"I want you all to be careful and alert. We're going to use this opportunity of getting out of Konoha to its fullest. Do you remember the company that was… trying to sell my daughter?"

All three of them nodded at their mother. They were a bit nervous upon witnessing Kushina as slightly angry. Usually the presence of her family was more than enough to calm her down. Apparently, it wasn't the case this time.

"Gatō's business is based in Wave country. We're going to kill that bastard slowly and _painfully_. Do you understand?"

Kushina felt slightly relieved when they didn't hesitate before nodding. She had known that Naruto wouldn't mind, but Kasumi and Natsumi had yet to see anyone being tortured. Nevertheless, she couldn't let the man who was ready to sell her beautiful golden haired girl to a life of slavery or some rich noble's plaything. She would make sure the bastard suffered before he died.

"Kaa-chan… What about his company?"

A devious smile formed on her face as she looked at her son. "We're going to take it obviously! He might be a pig, but he's a rich pig. The money will help us a lot in rebuilding our home village. I have gathered up a lot through all the missions, but we still need more.

We can also work on building bases outside Konoha for various purposes. Be on your guard though. I don't know what but the old goat has something planned for us; I don't like it… Anything else you want to know?"

The three siblings shook their heads.

Kushina smiled. "Good, let's move out then."

Without another word, all four of them zoomed towards wave country at high speeds.

* * *

Nami no Kuni | Tazuna's House

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was silent as team seven arrived at the bridge builder's house. He followed the bridge builder and his worried daughter to an empty room and carefully set the silver haired man he was dragging on a futon.

Normally he wouldn't really care what happened to anyone else. He was an avenger whose one and only goal was to get revenge on Itachi for disgracing the Uchiha clan. However, he had seen what the man that lay in front of him was capable of. A technique that could cut through a sword like what that monster of a man had could certainly be an invaluable asset for his quest.

The raven-haired boy cursed himself for not having activated his Sharingan until now. If he had, he would have been able to copy the numerous high level jutsu the two powerful ninja had been throwing at each other.

_'What have I been doing all this time?_

_Itachi had activated his Sharingan before I even learned how to walk properly and he was an ANBU-captain at thirteen! I'm twelve already, I'm supposed to be in ANBU, or at least a Jōnin!'_

Ami groaned tiredly as she saw Sasuke start brooding again. She looked on sadly as Tazuna's daughter Tsunami tended to her 'sensei's' wounds. She had already bandaged Sakura's head.

She wasn't sure if she could call the man her sensei, as he never taught her anything. No one ever did. She had to learn everything she had by herself, and who had the time for another no-name ninja wannabe girl? She shook her head as she snapped out of her thoughts. Team seven didn't need another brooder. _'Think happy thoughts Ami, happy thoughts… Sakura might just die.'_

Tsunami wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stood up. "We're so lucky I'm somewhat skilled with herbs, your sensei was poisoned. But don't worry, it was very weak and will be gone in a few days. The girl on the other hand… I'm afraid she might have some brain damage."

Sasuke almost chocked on the air he was breathing, but managed to calm himself down and maintain his character.

Ami looked at the blue haired woman curiously. "That's impossible Tsunami-san. As we can all see, her giant forehead is completely intact; it's as shiny as always and doesn't have a single scratch on it?"

Tsunami frowned as she looked at the girl in slight disappointment. She found it rather unpleasant that she cared so little about her teammate. _'Or maybe they have some bitter rivalry over that boy? He is rather handsome… Though he should probably not brood so much, it's bad for his mental health. He looks like a prick too, but I don't think girls as young as these would really notice or care.'_

The blue haired women shrugged. She had other things to do, like cooking a somehow edible dinner out of the very, very limited supplies she had. It was harder than it sounds. She left to start her preparations for the experiment.

Ami wasn't really worried too much about Sakura or Kakashi. She knew both of them were going to live.

Kakashi because he was an elite Jōnin, his kind usually only died in battle. If he lived through it, he will make it to another battle to die in. Sakura was going to live because Ami _knew_ that thing was immortal. She had tried too many times to get rid of her already and it never worked.

She shook her head and tried to think of something else. A frown formed on her face as she recalled that on her way to the bridge builder's house Tazuna had told them the country was poor. He was lying through his teeth.

The country wasn't poor, it was positively destitute. People were living miserable and substandard lives, the food was atrocious and worst of all… the people were pathetic. They had lost any hope and had accepted this as their fate.

The girl felt her stomach churn as the thought of being completely and utterly hopeless struck her. _'Kasumi-chan's family had to face an entire village's scorn, but they never bowed down like this. The strongest hidden village is certainly a more terrifying opponent than some slimy businessman with thugs!'_

Her face morphed into a scowl as she realized that the passiveness of the villagers had led them to this situation. If they had guts, they would never have let Gatō gain enough control over their country to control their lives. Worst of all, they didn't even _think_ about fighting back. They just didn't have that spark in their eyes.

Her client was perhaps the only one who had even attempted to stand against Gatō. His daughter looked rather brave too, she didn't have that defeated look in her eyes like the other people in Nami no Kuni. She had probably been supporting her father against Gatō as much as she could.

Ami briefly wondered who would arrive as the backup team Kakashi had called for, and what if it was team Uzumaki? _'What would they think when they see people kneel down against obstacles much easier than their own?'_

She sweat dropped when the obvious answer struck her. _'They probably won't give a fuck.'_

She shrugged. They had been through a lot, so the raven-haired girl didn't really blame them for it. In fact, she was rather happy to see them emerge from their obstacles as well as they had. _'That's right… They are so used to ignoring Konoha's glares and insults that they probably won't even notice how depressed people here are…_

_For some reason, I want to help this place… They remind me of Kasumi-chan's family. Except for the fact that her family isn't so cowardly…'_

An idea clicked in her head as she grinned. _'I just have to find some way to rekindle their courage. If they try as hard to survive as the Uzumaki, Gatō will no longer be able to walk all over them!'_

Now she just had to find someone who could do that but that person had to be from wave itself, otherwise the people of Nami no Kuni would always think that they needed outside help to solve their own problems. _'Tsunami-san might be able to do it, or maybe I can find someone else. Only time will tell…'_

* * *

Border of Hi no Kuni

* * *

They were halfway to Wave country when Naruto felt one of his clones dispelling as a warning, as he had instructed them to do so before he left. "I need to stop for a while to let my brain absorb my clones' memory feedback properly."

The three females stopped sprinting through the trees and jumped down into a clearing along with him. They formed a protective triangular formation around him as he sat down in a meditative position.

He gave them an apologetic look. "This will only take a few minutes, sorry."

None of them gave him any verbal response, instead opting to give him a smile. They had to make sure no outside threats made their way to their lover while he was distracted.

After he had been given enough time to prepare for the memory influx, the clones started their mass dispelling in quick succession, ten at a time every three to four seconds. A few minutes passed by as not a single leaf moved.

Naruto stood up a bit shakily due to the massive memory influx. The girls stepped towards him in concern. They were sure the memory feedback wasn't supposed to have that bad of an effect.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, still trying to regain his balance. _'Damn, that was a lot of information.'_

Hitomi giggled at her container's expense. _'You should have known this was going to happen. All of your clones had been absorbing various plants and herbs through their Mokuton abilities for a long time now. All those complex structures and their analysis are bound to make up for a lot of stressful memories.'_

He grudgingly admitted that the fox demoness had a point; he will have to keep that in mind from now on. "Let's see if I can do this… **Mokuton: Ringo no Ki**!"

The girls watched in awe as a huge tree sprang out in front of them bearing the healthiest and tastiest looking apples any of them had ever laid their eyes on.

They didn't even wait before rushing off and plucking out an apple each. Naruto watched in amusement as the girls savored the heavenly taste of apples he had made for them using his chakra.

"Are they any good?" He had to hide a grin of victory, as they didn't even respond, too lost in the taste of the delicious fruits.

Kushina licked her lips as she finished her apple. "Mhmm… by the Kami, I have _never_ even considered the possibility of any fruit tasting _this_ awesome!"

He snickered to himself as his mother started collecting as many apples as she could. She was probably planning to seal them for later use. Meanwhile, his two sisters' glomped him from each side, purring into his ear.

"Onii-chan, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kasumi mewled.

Natsumi rubbed herself against him as she joined her sister in teasing their brother. "I love you too, Na-ru-to-kun."

The blond boy chuckled; though he knew both of his sisters weren't really kidding. "You know, if anyone saw us right now they'd never guess that we are actually on an A-rank mission. And you don't really need to collect all those apples Kaa-chan. I can make them for you whenever you feel like having some."

Kushina stopped dead in her tracks as she dropped her apples on the ground, she then started picking them up again and sealed most of them into a scroll.

Noticing Naruto's amused look, she glared at her son. "That's no reason to waste them, and they _do_ cost you some chakra to make. Just think about it, when Uzushiogakure is up and running, we could use this 'Naruto brand' food as an attraction for people who want to move in! I mean I know it doesn't sound like much - but the idea of having extremely delicious food _does_ carry some weight!"

She smirked. "Food, sex, and money are all major attractions for people, even if they've had ninja training. Even _we_ are not exceptions to this rule. We could just let anyone we want on our side have a taste of your fruits, us girls have enough sex appeal to allure those types as they don't know we're off limits for them, and I'm certain that we can make our resurrected village prosperous if we try hard enough!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his mother's theory. "Kaa-chan, the allies we gain from those means will be unreliable at best and traitorous at worst. They could be easily wooed away by some seducers from an enemy village, bribed with enough money and worse still, betray us on their own accord for anyone who could provide them a better place than us."

Kushina pouted, but conceded defeat as her son did have a point. They would need allies based on stronger foundations than that. "But how else do you propose we gain allies then?"

The blond smirked as he waved a hand in dismissal. "There is no sure fire way to convert enemies into allies, but I know for a fact that if we're careful enough with our words and actions the task could be easily accomplished. Kyū-chan didn't just teach me how to fight. She's called the queen of tricksters for a reason."

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

Rin's bright brown eyes met Mito's pale blue orbs as they kept gazing at each other, both not knowing what the other was thinking.

"Why?"

The Inuzuka raised an eyebrow at the Uzumaki girl. This had become more or less a routine in their meetings, so much that Rin wondered when the Uzumaki would finally give up. "What do you mean 'why'?"

Mito sighed as she looked at her tied up arms and legs. "Why do you behave like that around him, and then change into a completely different person when he's not there? Why do you even keep following him without question?"

A snort was all the response she got, not that she expected anything more.

The Uzumaki let a gentle smile cross her face. "When he first brought you here, I was so sorry to see you… You were such a kind, gentle girl. What changed?"

The brown haired girl snarled. "Nothing changed, I just discovered my true self; now stop pestering me!"

The redhead could not help but giggle. "You're all 'I'm going to rape you' and 'I'm going to torture you' when you're around him, such a cruel demented being. And when you're finally alone you never touch a hair on my body.

I won't tell anyone anything, I have nothing left. I just wanted to know why someone like you would follow someone like him around."

The warmth left Rin's eyes as they became cold. "Why are you asking me all this when you yourself had no reason to kill your husband other than 'your brother said so'? People behave strangely around Arashi-sama, who's to say I'm not just one of them?"

Mito flinched as the guilt of her past actions came back to haunt her. She never truly understood what she was thinking when she had killed Hashirama, hell what was she thinking when she had seduced Madara for that matter! That was so out of her character that if someone had told her she would do it before she actually had, Mito would have laughed in their face.

_'I admit that him telling me about Hashirama planning to attack Uzushiogakure did make me angry, but it was still pretty out of character of me to simply kill him instead of making sure about it first…'_

Yet, she had done it, and the strangest thing was she did not once have a thought against it, that she should not do something like that at the time. Why? Did she really have the right to ask someone else for their reasons when she herself had none?

No further answers came as Rin silently walked out of the chamber, forcing Mito to sigh in defeat and close her eyes. The brown-haired woman was not rough on her, but she certainly was very different from the kindhearted girl she had seen years ago. Mito couldn't help but wonder what had changed her.

Her eyes narrowed. _'What is it that you're after, Inuzuka Rin?'_

Others may believe that she thought she had nothing to live for, but she still had made a vow to herself to avenge her family's betrayal someday. Perhaps on some level, Mito herself was a culprit, but the redhead knew that she was merely a pawn in her 'brother's' plans. An important pawn, maybe, but a pawn nonetheless.

_'Arashi… I wonder if mother and father would have been ashamed of me for what I let you do? Even though it's against my consent, I'm still helping your cause by letting you have my bloodline.'_ She thought grimly.

"But what do I have left to fight for other than revenge?"

As much as she would like to think otherwise, Mito knew that she was not an avenger. She just could not bring herself to become determined for the single-minded goal of killing someone. She needed another goal, something to look forward to in life other than just getting revenge on her brother. But she had nothing.

* * *

Nami no Kuni

* * *

Kushina frowned as she looked at the little girl begging her for food. The girl did not say anything to her, just looked up at her with those pleading dark blue eyes that told tales of her starvation and hopelessness. And they had more impact on her than she would ever like to admit.

While Kushina was a hardened kunoichi, a part of her was still a mother. It was that part that was currently screaming her to help the poor girl out, because she was someone's daughter too.

_'This could have been one of them… if I was not there. No, they would have been probably worst off.'_

The three siblings watched as their mother took out one of the extra apples that Naruto had made recently from a seal on her cloak. They were still as fresh as they were before being sealed.

The little girl almost seemed to cry out in joy at the sight of healthy food. "Thank you so much lady!"

Kushina smiled as the girl practically devoured the fruit in no time, moving on to another apple she took from Kushina's hand.

None of them noticed the thug who had just disappeared around the corner amidst the dirty looking crowd. There were just too many people similar to him around to pay the person any special heed.

Natsumi kneeled down next to the blue haired girl that looked barely six or seven year old and seemed to examine her state. She frowned at the malnourished form of the child. "What's your name little one? And where's your mother?"

The little girl's mood shifted instantly from one of joy to one of utter horror as she started sobbing. "M-my name is Ageha*. Gatō's bad men took my mommy and they said she will be more useful under them. I don't know what they mean but they were so scary!"

The siblings looked sympathetically at the girl as Natsumi patted her head. From what they could understand Gatō's thugs had probably taken her for either prostitution or rape, and by now she was probably dead so there was nothing they could do.

Naruto took another careful glance at the girl. She was very young and had short dark brown, almost black hair with dark blue eyes that held the child-like innocence of a six year old. A normal six year old, unlike him who had already killed around a hundred people at the age of six and activated the legendary rinnegan. Sadly, her face also reflected some panic and desperation, which Naruto understood given the circumstances.

Naruto gave Natsumi a look that told her that the following conversation was going to be confidential, they did not need a child to hear it, risking exposure of the information to their enemies. Sometimes his looks tended to be very expressive. Natsumi gave her brother a nod as she temporarily cut off Ageha's hearing with a gentle application of chakra by putting her medical knowledge to good use. The girl never noticed a thing as she continued chewing on her apple, lost in the joyful taste of the fruit that she had been blessed with after starving for days.

Naruto turned his gaze on his mother. "So, what are we going to do about all this, Kaa-chan? Considering we're going to end up killing Gatō before we leave, what about the Wave country?"

Kushina looked thoughtful at Naruto's question as she pondered on the best way to solve the situation, and make the most out of it. The Wave country needed help, but why should they help it? What could they get out of it other than the happiness of a small countries populace? They can't just go around helping people and doing charity for no reason. That will do them no good at all and will only serve to make everything worse.

"This country will need a leader, and it will be rather easy to influence the decision on who that will be after we kill Gatō. Therefore, we should put someone we trust to support us later as the leader of the wave after we free it. This way we can have an ally to support Uzushiogakure's economy and policy before it is even established; not to mention the undying loyalty of the people here due to freeing them from slavery."

Naruto gave his mother a nod of acceptance. That sounded about right. Besides, if Wave ever decided to betray them they could always use their ownership over Gatō's shipping company to cripple them, which they would obtain after killing him. They may not be as cruel as Gatō, but the Wave was surely going to suffer if they ever tried to betray Uzushiogakure.

"According to the mission details our client is the one who is building the bridge. Obviously he must have some influence over this area to be able to collect workers willing to work against Gatō. We should probably observe this Tazuna person and see if he can be trusted with this responsibility. If not then we can look for a replacement while here."

His mother and sisters voiced their approval of his plan with silent nods. Natsumi looked nervously at the little girl chewing on an apple next to Kushina's feet. "What do we do about her Kaa-chan?"

Kushina sighed, knowing this was coming. "There are a lot of poor starving girls out there musume, you know we can't make them all happy. With all our problems the chances of us being able to take care of a little girl without her being a hindrance are next to none!"

Her mother's reasoning seemed to weaken Natsumi's resolve as she nodded sadly. "She just looks so innocent and young. I can't help but feel pity for her."

Naruto smiled at his sister. "Why don't we take her to our client's house? I'm sure if he's the kind of person I think he might be, then he will be willing to take some initiative in arranging proper care for this girl."

Seeing as Kushina was about to protest, Naruto waved a hand in dismissal before she could even begin. "I know we can't go on a massive 'help the poor' mission, and frankly I don't want to. No matter how much someone tries, there will always be poor and starving people. Moreover, as sad as the fact is, there will always be poor and starving children as well.

The reason I'm doing this for this girl is for some reason Natsumi-nee seems to have taken a liking to her and I don't want to see my sister sad."

Natsumi gave her brother a grateful grin as Kushina rolled her eyes. "Fine Sochi-kun, you win. But it will be best to remember that as a ninja there will come a time when you might have to make children exactly like this girl cry as you kill their parents. I don't want you to go into shock then."

The blond boy could only chuckle in amusement. During the years he had been away training with Kyūbi, he had seen what the world was like and learned a lot more than just how to fight from the great demoness. Frankly, his mother underestimated him greatly if she thought he was naïve. "Kaa-chan, when we're done rebuilding our village, we can just bring any such children back with us there. They will only contribute to our growth and get an easier life at the same time. As for the rare cases where that might not be possible, I understand that sometimes we have to do some things we don't like and just deal with it."

The redhead kunoichi grinned at her son. "Good, I just wanted you all to be ready when the time comes. The ninja world is a harsh place and growing too soft will just end up getting you killed. I will make an exception for this girl though, since you all seem to like her so much. If Tazuna's family refuses to take good care of her then we can take her to Uzushiogakure when it's rebuilt. Now all we have to do is find out where this Tazuna guy lives…"

Naruto puffed out his chest. "Leave that to me!"

Marching off to the closest man, the blonde-haired half-demon pointed at him. "Yo **u!** D **o y** ou k **no** w wh **er** e Ta **zu** na t **he** b **rid** ge b **uild** er **liv** es?"

"WAAH! Please don't hurt me!" The person ran away screaming hysterically in fear, leaving Naruto twitching in annoyance.

In a blur of speed, Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front of the scared man and growled out in a demonic voice. **"I said tell me where the bridge builder lives or die! Mwahahahaha!"**

The man fainted.

* * *

…

* * *

Finding Tazuna's home had been harder than they expected, especially since Naruto insisted that they let him keep trying to ask people in a booming demonic voice. Normally Kushina would have told him not to waste time like that but no one liked to be serious all the time, and the depression-filled atmosphere in Nami no Kuni was very relaxing for them when compared to Konoha's hate filled glares.

Hell, most men were so starved, defeated, and exhausted that they didn't even bother to drool over the three beauties walking right by them. Some of the shady types would have attempted rape due to the lack of authority in the area, but the presence of a clearly strong male as well as the healthy state of the girls made them think twice. Surprisingly they didn't encounter any of Gatō's thugs along the way, which made them somewhat suspicious. Kushina, Kasumi and Natsumi did get touched several times, but that was mostly by children who were looking for food, and some desperate enough to try to steal it from them. Kushina had taken pity on them and allowed many of them to have a few of Naruto's fruits.

Some might think that since these fruits did not cost her any money, she would have an easier time parting with them. But they would be dead wrong. The simple fact that Naruto made them from his chakra meant that they were a part of him, which was unconsciously making the Uzumaki girls more affectionate towards it and increasing their love for his food due to their bond… as affectionate as they could be towards food anyway.

The people of the Wave had not been very helpful with the directions though, so finally Naruto had resorted to putting them under genjutsu each time they needed any help. That way they wouldn't go running away from him screaming like idiots.

Naruto pouted. "Am I really that scary?"

Kasumi giggled at her brother. "I don't think you're scary at all Onii-chan. I think you look very handsome and very strong…" She sighed happily.

Naruto frowned a bit. "You think so? I don't expect people to run away like that when someone asks for directions."

Kushina rolled her eyes in amusement. _'When the person asking you has a booming demonic voice and looks about ready to kill you, then yes. People do tend to get scared.'_

Naruto's red haired sister shook her head as she tried to lift up her brother's mood. "They're just stupid Onii-chan, you should ignore them. You have us, right? I think your voice when you talked to them was especially exciting!"

Her blond brother grinned in triumph. "Really? I _knew_ channeling yōki to my vocal cords will increase the amount of authority in my voice!" He made a mental note to do that next time in bed with Kasumi since she said it excited her.

Natsumi shivered slightly wondering where else he could channel yōki to make that body part more demonic. _'I'll find out in due time I guess…'_

* * *

Hi no Kuni

* * *

Jumping from tree to tree, a squad of four ANBU was making their way towards Nami no Kuni. This was the squad being led by Kurama Takane, arguably the most talented genjutsu user of Konoha. Only Kurama Yakumo had any hopes of surpassing her clan sister's prowess in genjutsu thanks to the superior inheritance she had of their bloodline. However, that was not what concerned Takane right now.

Kurama Takane cursed herself for every single assumption she had made in her life. Her last assumption was going to cause the death of her, or her idol - both of them ultimately dooming the future possibility of the Kurama clan as a happy family.

She had foolishly assumed that her squad would remain the same, and that might now cost not only her life, but Kushina's as well.

While she had assumed that it was just herself leaving for the assassination of Uzumaki Kushina with three non-existent teammates, now she had three very powerful and completely unfamiliar ninja accompanying her for the said task. The probability of both herself and Kushina returning alive from the mission just dropped from a hundred percent to somewhere around zero.

Thankfully, the remainder of her squad mates were told to continue watching over the Kurama clan, which meant their deaths won't be discovered for now thanks to Yakumo taking over creating their genjutsu images. Had they been assigned to some other task, their deaths would have been known before long.

Her anger flared, subconsciously pouring more chakra into her tree jump than necessary, which made the branch she had hopped off from break under the pressure. The two males in her squad mostly ignored Takane's behavior. _'Shit, she's probably having her period. Better stay away from her.'_

The only other kunoichi narrowed her eyes though. A mask hid her face but her orange hair was still visible, identifying her as the _only_ orange haired ANBU kunoichi. _'I'm having my period too, but I'm not being PMS bitch, am I? She is one of the very few high level kunoichi and should work to set the standard like me!_

_Where's my boyfriend when I need him as a punching bag?'_

Spotting the tall, dark, and muscular male with the kanji in white for lightening 雷 on his pitch-black ANBU mask, the orange haired kunoichi gave a cold grin that the man could _feel_ through the Kunoichi's mask. It made him shiver in fright.

Meanwhile, Takane's thoughts were still in turmoil. _'Fuck! The old bastard made the team specifically for the task of taking Kushina-sama down. I don't think she will last long against them. And I can't really do anything much against this team even if I support her against them because of the sensor woman.'_

The Sandaime had handpicked the squad of the two kunoichi and two shinobi specifically for this mission. The team was capable of exploiting almost every one of Kushina's weaknesses.

First was Kurama Takane who was supposed to use her nigh unbreakable and undetectable genjutsu to disable Kushina. Given her obvious weakness to genjutsu thanks to her gigantic Uzumaki chakra reserves, that was something that wasn't debatable. While the redhead was somewhat proficient in the illusionary arts, enough to break out of almost any genjutsu anyone could throw at her, Kushina really had nothing to counter the Kurama kekkei genkai as well as Takane's prodigious talent in illusions.

Second person who the Sandaime picked was the best Raiton ninjutsu expert of Konoha to counter Kushina's Suiton - Konoha no Raiden, the Leaf's God of Lightning. Takane didn't know his real name. Raiden was the only alias he went by in the ANBU and their names were usually kept confidential as much as possible. He was the tall dark and muscular man that was doomed to be the boyfriend of the orange haired girl on her period. Worst thing was she was a sensor so he could neither run nor hide away from her.

Third was the stealth and silent killing expert to take the redhead down and deliver the final strike with precision. A chameleon masked ANBU that even Takane didn't know the identity or skills of.

Finally, the last one was an orange haired kunoichi Takane knew as Eiko, the best sensor in the ANBU ranks to make sure they succeed in tracking Kushina down and making her death a certainty. She was also the reason that Takane believed she would not be able to help Kushina, as the sensor would be able to detect her genjutsu before Takane could even cast them. And then the sensor kunoichi would be able to dispel them accordingly.

_'Fuck fuck fuck!'_

Takane felt despair flow through her entire being as she tried to think of something, anything, that might help her prevent Kushina's seemingly certain death. When she had been given the mission by the Hokage, the brunette had thought that she would encounter little to no problems.

She thought she could simply walk out of the village and camp with the Uzumaki while putting team seven under a genjutsu to hide herself. She would then have told them how nicely everything went with fooling the Sandaime as well as his sure to fail plan to kill Kushina, and then they would all laugh at how stupid the old man was to even think something like that will even work.

_'Fuck! The biggest complication I had been able to foresee was where I would hide after Kushina-sama 'kills' me! But this is a fucking shit-storm… Fuckity-fuck-fuck!'_

* * *

Otogakure no Sato

* * *

Tayuya sneezed, feeling as if someone was violating her copyrights.

"Whoever the fucking bitch is that's trying to fucking steal my motherfucking copyrights might as well fuck off right-fucking-now! Or else I will shove my big-fucking-boot right up their candy ass! Hear me you cheap fuck?"

Jirōbō tried to reprimand her while the rest of the sound four backed away from the crazy bitch. "Tayuya, you shouldn't swear. That's unbecoming of a lady."

The foul-mouthed redhead glared at her teammate. "Yes of course, _Kaa-fucking-chan_ , I'll do as you say! Why don't you teach me all about being a mother-fucking-lady since you're obviously one of the most purr-fucking-fect whores I've ever seen! Everyone just loves your fat-ass, right?"

The silence that followed was so absolute that even a pin drop could be heard. Of course, as long as Tayuya is in the room, it can't be silent for long.

"FUC-"

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

"You called for me, Arashi-sama?"

The aristocratic appearing man gave her a swift nod. "Yes, Rin-chan; I want to gauge the skills of the Uzumaki family from Konoha, and I want you to do it. Do not kill any of them. They are all possibly valuable assets for us in the future. Retreat as soon as you have rough estimates on their strength."

The Inuzuka tilted her head questioningly as she addressed her leader once more. "I don't understand why you didn't just snatch any number of Uzumaki girls that you needed before you exterminated the clan?"

The dark haired man chuckled as he fixed his gaze on her. "Mito-chan and Kushina-chan have special chakra, even though Kushina-chan doesn't know anything about it yet. Chakra strong enough to hold down bijū… I need _that_ chakra for my purposes. I believe at least one or maybe both of her daughters must have inherited it from her as well."

Confusion marred her face as the dark haired girl tilted her head. "Special chakra? What's so special about the chakra of sensei's girlfriend and her daughters?"

The man smiled mysteriously. "You will find out in due time my dear, now go."

The Inuzuka was about to leave when a thought struck her. "Wait, what if they're on a mission or something? At least tell me where they are!"

Arashi barely resisted the urge to turn to the girl into paste. If the slight twitch of his eye was any indication, the man was incredibly annoyed. "You're the _Inuzuka_ , Rin. Why don't you go do some sniffing around like you're supposed to?"

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

* Ageha is the same girl who begged Sakura for food in canon. She's not an OC.

* * *

Update notes: For those who are wondering why the update was not as fast as it's supposed to be – a rather unfortunate event happened in my family and I was unable to write for a few weeks. While I _am_ writing once more, I'm still not in the best of my moods – which makes the writing process slower and harder.

* * *

Reviewers: I'd like to thank all the people who stuck by me during all this time and reviewed. It helps motivate me greatly.


	23. Undistinguished

Greetings readers!

It's been a while since last update, so I recommend you scroll through the previous chapters of the story before reading this one if you can. Additionally, I will once again mention the ages, heights and relationships of the major characters in the story for your convenience.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki** : Age; 18 physically, 12 by birth | Height; 5'10" | Main Character / Blond

 **Kasumi Uzumaki** : Age; 16 physically, 12 by birth | Height; 5'4" | Naruto's Twin Sister / Redhead

 **Natsumi Uzumaki** : Age; 15 physically, 14 by birth | Height; 5'3" | Naruto's Elder Sister / Blonde

 **Kushina Uzumaki** : Age; 19 physically, 30 by birth | Height; 5'5" | Naruto's Mother / Redhead

 **Nina Uzumaki** : Age; 19 physically, 84 by birth | Height; 5'6" | OC / Redhead

 **Kyūbi no Yōko** : Age; 19 physically, Unknown by birth | Height; 5'6" | Naruto's Demoness / Redhead

If you're confused about any other character's info, just say so in the review and I'll respond with the answer.

* * *

**A short summary of chapters 1 through 22** : [Most training, techniques and events are not mentioned, just a very very very brief summary of each chapter]

Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan did not allow Madara to summon Kyūbi in his fight against Hashirama Senju. This meant that Mito Uzumaki didn't need to become the first Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yōko, which in turn meant Kushina did not need to become the second Jinchūriki.

Kushina was visiting her aunt Mito when a combined army of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa attacked Uzushiogakure no Sato. They received no help from Konoha and were annihilated save for the few scattered survivors who had been outside the village at that time.

Kyūbi was the creator of Sharingan, meant as a prototype before she changed her own eyes into the perfect sharingan after finding out any flaws. Unfortunately, Madara obtained a stage of the eye she did not intend anyone to unlock, obtaining eternal youth. She tried to get the eyes back from him, but only managed to acquire one eye before he escaped.

Enraged by Madara escaping, Kyūbi went on a rampage and ended up in Konoha. She did not consider them a big enough threat and went on destroying it to relieve stress. Before long her chakra was sealed into Kasumi (Naruto's twin sister) and soul into Naruto. Minato died doing the sealing.

Kushina raised the twins with love and care for the first three years of their lives, then she started taking up missions again. When the twins were five, Naruto was contacted by Kyūbi with an offer to help train him in favor of her extended survival. Naruto accepted.

At the age of six Naruto obtained the Uzumaki male bloodline that's only been activated twice before - once by the sage of six paths and the second time by Nagato. Not only that, Kyūbi also gave him a better version of sharingan and fused it with his rinnegan - thus making the Yogengan (eye of the prophecy).

Naruto and Kasumi were then trained for two years by Kushina in all things shinobi, and at the end of that training Naruto was given the Dragon summoning contract. He then left Kushina and Kasumi to train with Kyūbi for the next four years.

During his four year long training trip, he rescued Natsumi (his long lost elder sister), found another Uzumaki survivor who joined Kushina and Kasumi in Konoha, and met the Ame trio - Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. They became quick friends since Naruto saved Konan from Hanzō using the right moment of distraction, and then later they found out Nagato and Naruto were cousins.

Four years later he came back to meet his mother and sisters, getting together with Kasumi almost right away. He is easily Kage level by this time. Together they took the graduation exams, breaking all previous records by a large margin, and Kushina managed to get them into team 11 with herself as their sensei.

Tobi contacts the Ame trio around this time and takes over the Akatsuki. Secretly the Ame trio inform Naruto about this and tell them about Tobi's plans. The Uzumaki discuss how to deal with the situation amongst themselves and conclude that they should collect as many clans as allies from all over the elemental nations as possible and revive Uzushiogakure no Sato.

Kushina managed to acquire some info on Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha, so they plan to use it to their advantage in escaping Konoha during the invasion, also causing a lot of damage while at it.

To make sure Orochimaru doesn't permanently harm any of them with his cursed seal, they decide to study it first, kidnapping Anko as a way to acquire the seal. Once done with understanding and removing the seal, they give Anko the offer to join them (or die), she accepts.

They convince the Kurama clan to join them and abandon Konoha with Takane's help, who is also the most talented genjutsu user of the Kurama clan. They then unsealed Yakumo's power and tamed it with a fūinjutsu that also enabled them to keep that power from being used on one of their own.

Meanwhile, Mikoto figures out Kushina's intentions to leave the village and decides to join them and also try to find Itachi to get some answers.

Team 7 is given the mission to Nami no Kuni, where Kakashi gets injured and decides to call for backup. Naruto's team is sent as backup there so that Sarutobi could assassinate Kushina out of Konoha. He handpicks a team for the job with the most suited shinobi, one of them being Takane Kurama.

Team 11 moves to Nami no Kuni as ordered, but decides to use this opportunity to their advantage. They can't just leave since they also need to move Kurama clan out of the village and cause a lot of destruction in Konoha, which will only be possible during the invasion. Their goal right now is to acquire Gatō's businesses as their own, get Nami no Kuni as a subservient nation or ally, and setup a hidden base to house them and their allies in time of need.

* * *

Chapter 23: Undistinguished

* * *

Nami no Kuni

* * *

A wide grin crept up on Naruto's face as he came face to face with the bridge builder's house. "Finally! We're here…"

His mother and sisters followed him to the door where the blond boy proceeded to knock. He was answered shortly by a dark haired girl who gaped at them like a fish out of water.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before clearing his throat. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, we used to be classmates back at the academy, remember?"

"That was only for one day Onii-chan…"

The blond male chuckled sheepishly. "Hah, yeah, you're right. I forgot…"

Realizing that she was making herself look like an idiot, Ami shook herself out of her shock induced stupor. "Uh-um… I'm SO sorry, please come in. I know all of you," she smiled shyly, "Kasumi-chan talks a lot about you guys."

Team Eleven walked inside the house, which seemed well maintained as compared to the rest of the town. Though, that really wasn't saying much considering the state the rest of the town was in. This was about the same time that Ami noticed the small dark brown haired girl hiding behind Naruto's golden haired sister Natsumi.

Her gaze didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and Naruto decided to answer her unspoken inquiry. "This is Ageha-chan… She's going to be staying with us for now." His blond sister patted the small girl on the head before giving her a sweet smile. "Say hello to our friend Ageha-chan…"

The little girl didn't come out in Ami's full view, preferring to stay behind her saviors. Nonetheless, she obeyed Natsumi. "H-hello…"

Ami smiled as she knelt down in front of the small girl. If she hadn't gone through ninja training, she would've probably missed the greeting completely. "Hi Ageha-chan, let me know if you need anything. I'm Ami."

Even though she didn't show it, inwardly she was shocked. _'So they do have a soft spot for children… Perhaps Kasumi-chan is just different. Naruto-kun seems so friendly compared to her, and Natsumi is almost KIND…? In contrast Kasumi-chan is just so… cold…'_

A clearing of throat brought her out of her musings, though it took her a moment to realize that it was Kushina making the sound. She immediately stood at attention, looking extremely embarrassed and scared at having basically ignored the powerful kunoichi's presence until now.

Luckily for Ami, Kushina was too preoccupied observing Naruto to be angry at her for being ignored. _'Fascinating, neither of my daughters have noticed but Naruto-kun has not once touched the ground directly. For a while it is a thin layer of air, and then it is... nothing, I suppose he's using gravity manipulation? He acts like he's walking normally, but it's actually a very complicated chakra exercise. He never wastes time, does he? Even while he looks like he's fooling around, he's refining his chakra control, and who knows how many clones he has practicing something right now? I'm so proud!'_

By the time she had finished her thoughts, a small proud smile was gracing her face. She gave Naruto a pointed 'I know what you're doing' look. The boy looked confused for a moment before he nodded at her in acknowledgement, silently commending her for noticing his actions.

_'So Kaa-chan noticed... ah well, I didn't expect it to go past her for too long anyway, she is one of the best after all...'_

_'You weren't really trying to hide it though...'_

The blonde chuckled. _'True.'_

"Would you mind if we move on to dealing with the clients and the rest of your team? We came here to help you out of whatever mess Kakashi got you into. And the sooner we get done with it, the better."

"O-of course Kushina-sensei, they're upstairs, please follow me…"

* * *

First Floor of Tazuna's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

In the room where Kakashi and Sakura were resting and being tended to, Sasuke was leaning against one of the walls and wondering what he had been doing all this time. By his age Itachi had already achieved the rank of an ANBU captain with a fully matured Sharingan. When he compared his achievements to that, he had nothing.

_'Not only was I not given early graduation like Itachi, even after I graduated I'm not being taught anything useful!'_

His musings were interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning. The raven haired Uchiha lifted his gaze to watch the door as it was opened to let six figures inside. All of them were somewhat familiar to him, and those who weren't didn't really matter to him either way. The woman in ANBU uniform was no doubt his mother's best friend. The redhead was flanked by three of her children, a crimson haired girl, a blonde girl and a rather tall blond boy. There was also a five year old following them like a lost puppy. The last figure was his dark haired female teammate. 

His vengeful mind immediately sorted them all to suit his purposes. _'Rival (Naruto), trash (Ami), breeding stock to revive the clan (Kushina), more breeding stock (Kasumi), more breeding stock (Natsumi), trash (Ageha).'_

With that done, Sasuke went back to plotting for his revenge and thinking of how to get stronger. Though he was averse to admit it, he desperately needed some guidance and a teacher _. 'Kakashi… that worthless idiot… How dare he waste my time on that teamwork bullshit and missions when he could have taught me those techniques he used against Zabuza? No matter, once I activate my sharingan none of this will matter. I will just copy them from him if he refuses to teach me.'_

Other than the new arrivals, the room was empty except for two futons with the injured ninja in them. Tsunami was just about to leave while her father Tazuna looked at the newcomers warily.

Not quite sure what to make of the unfamiliar ninja, Tsunami started fidgeting. "Um… Hello?"

Kushina ignored her as she motioned for Natsumi to heal Kakashi and Sakura. "Naruto and Kasumi, you two will go set up a perimeter and scout the area to the best of your capabilities. Report back to me once done. Sasuke, it will be your duty to stay here and guard your sensei and teammate until they recover properly."

The Uchiha who had been silently lost in his own thoughts straightened himself abruptly and glared at the crimson haired woman with defiance in his dark eyes. "Why would I waste my time protecting them when I could be out training to get stronger to kill _him_? If they're too weak to defend themselves they don't deserve to live as shinobi."

The Uzumaki woman just raised a delicate eyebrow in his direction. "You will do it because I said so. Anyone who doesn't follow my orders here is as good as dead, got that?"

She sent a small burst of killing intent in his direction as a warning, but to her surprise instead of looking scared the Uchiha genin froze in his spot.

Slowly, sweat started forming on his face and he looked as if he had just seen Shodai Hokage's ghost. Then he screamed bloody murder as he took out a kunai and plunged it in his right thigh. Blood splattered on the floor from his wound and Tsunami screamed in fright.

The genin and Tazuna could only stare with wide eyes.

"W-what did you do to him?!" Tsunami asked in a panicked voice as she rushed towards the boy who had helped escort her father safely.

Kushina just stood there, slightly surprised. "Well… looks like he never had killing intent directed at him like that before. Those who aren't strong enough to resist it usually get illusions of dying. But don't worry, he'll be just fine, eventually. Now Natsumi, what do you have to say about their injuries?"

Tsunami was shocked at their uncaring attitude towards the boy, but now she understood what being a ninja meant. Insubordination was clearly not something that they tolerated. She wisely decided to keep her mouth shut until spoken to.

Natsumi stood up from her position near Kakashi's head and proceeded towards Sakura. She started speaking as a green glow once again enveloped her hands. "Kakashi-san's injuries are quite severe. He was poisoned, had exhausted almost all of his chakra, and overused his dōjutsu almost to the point of becoming blind. That's not even mentioning countless other injuries on his body from what I assume was an intense taijutsu battle or a powerful suiton jutsu. I did my best, but I'm afraid he won't be in any condition to fight till he gets proper treatment in Konoha."

Kushina just kept nodding along, none of that mattered to her but she was just trying to appear professional until they left Konoha for good. She knew full well that Natsumi could have healed Kakashi completely but didn't. "What about the genin?"

Natsumi frowned as she looked at the pink haired girl. She didn't like Sakura after having spent years at the academy tolerating her. She didn't want to heal her, unless her mother insisted. "Her injuries are nothing serious, and I think it would be best... for her health... if we let her recover naturally. For Kakashi-san, as I told you before, I've healed him to the best of my capabilities. But I'd recommend him bed rest for at least a week, and no ninja stuff till he gets proper treatment."

Kushina gave her golden haired girl a smile and an understanding nod. She knew perfectly well what her daughter's intentions were. She hadn't healed Kakashi much, for many reasons. First and foremost being it would not be in their favor if the Hokage found out just how talented Natsumi was in healing. Another reason was that they didn't need an observant and nosy elite jōnin keeping an eye on them. _'I don't know how much she healed them, but I'd be surprised if she did anything more than a diagnostic jutsu given their condition hasn't improved one bit.'_

"Very well, your duty will be to keep an eye on the security inside the house."

"As you wish, Kaa-sama." With a bow Natsumi exited the room to take a look around the house.

Kushina then turned her gaze towards Tsunami and Tazuna. "You two will come with me, we must talk."

After seeing what she did with Sasuke when he disobeyed her, the two of them hastily made their way over to follow her out of the room.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

It was a bright and happy day in Konoha, as was usual. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, people were laughing and going about with their carefree lifestyle, and children were playing and enjoying being with their parents. In general, 'everyone' was as happy as they could be. They felt safe and secure as each one of these proud citizens of Konohagakure had absolute faith in their ninja's capability to protect them.

It was on this day, when nothing was out of the ordinary, that Inuzuka Rin approached the two Chūnin guards at the tall and imposing gates with some apprehension in her stance. While she was confident in her skills, it _had_ been a while since she had last been in this village, and hence she couldn't be sure if they had added any new security measures to detect spies or other infiltrators.

Rin plastered a friendly smile on 'her' face as she stood in front of the seemingly bored Chūnin guards. After deciding not to take any chance of being recognized as the supposedly dead student of the Yondaime Hokage, she had opted to henge into a Jōnin she saw exiting the village just a few minutes ago, presumably for a mission. Rin vaguely remembered the kunoichi from the good old days when she was still a genin.

The guards at the gate seemed to perk up as their eyes fell upon her. "Kurenai-san!" one of the Chūnin grinned at her in a welcoming and slightly perverse manner before taking out a notepad from under his table. "I didn't expect you to be back so early after just now leaving for a mission. Is this one of your infamous illusions to make our day?"

'Kurenai' just shrugged, not looking at all bothered by his comment. "Hokage-sama's messenger hawk called me back for some important confidential detail about my mission."

Kotetsu knew better than to push her for a further answer. A Jōnin would never give out confidential information unless necessary. "Very well Yūhi-san, please proceed to the Hokage tower then. Don't let me hold you up."

With a firm nod she walked off into the village, noticing that both the Chūnin were too busy staring at her ass to even think about checking up with the staff at the Hokage tower and confirm her claim. _'Or maybe they will. I just hope I'll finish what I came to do here and be out of here by the time they realize something isn't as it should be.'_

She had to stalk outside the gates of Konoha for hours before getting this opportunity, and it seemed to be going well for now. _'So I was right, that was Yūhi Kurenai. She sure didn't change a lot… Except now she is a Jōnin of Konohagakure who is skilled in the art of illusions. From what I remember she had a somewhat detached personality, great for my job. Now on to finding the Uzumaki…'_

She wanted to scoff at the carelessness the people of this ninja village had, shinobi and civilian alike. But as careless as they were, deep down Rin felt jealous. They were so happy and content, even if they probably didn't deserve it. A low growl almost escaped her throat as her eyes fell upon a couple making out. The girl had red fang like tattoos on her cheeks, signifying her as an Inuzuka.

Rin hated every single Inuzuka with passion, especially when any of them seemed to be happy. She inhaled deeply, taking in the girl's scent and memorizing it for later. If she got the chance, that girl was gonna die soon.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato | Hokage Office

* * *

A normal name, light brown hair, dull brown eyes and no particularly noteworthy features made the current Hokage's secretary seem like a normal woman. But yet, she was high up when it came to social standings amongst civilians.

Given that she handled most of the documents that went in and out of the Hokage's office, the population viewed her as someone who possessed much valuable knowledge about the shinobi affairs. This marked her as someone highly respected and sought after by parents who weren't sure whether their child should become a shinobi or not, or by people who were paranoid of the shinobi.

Of course, in reality she didn't have any actual grasp of the shinobi world as most of the important documents that passed by her desk were coded and could not be read by just anyone. She only knew what the shinobi allowed her to know, no more and no less.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Soft clicks of sandals echoing outside caught her attention. As she glanced up from her desk upon hearing someone approach her table dark hair and red eyes came into view, causing her to relax. She flashed a smile upon recognizing the familiar figure of Yūhi Kurenai.

"How may I help you Kurenai-san?"

The Inuzuka in Kurenai's disguise inwardly smirked as she saw the look of admiration on the secretary's face. Most civilian women looked up to kunoichi, and despite her high social standing, the civilian woman saw the kunoichi as her superior. "Well, I need some advice from a senior kunoichi on some issues… Would you by any chance know where Uzumaki Kushina might be found right now?"

The secretary shook her head with a frown, barely holding in a groan. This wasn't the first time she had been asked for Kushina's whereabouts. As the most powerful kunoichi of Konohagakure, the list of people who wanted to meet the redhead was practically endless. Sometimes it was for a date, sometimes for political reasons, and sometimes it was to learn something from her. _'When will they ever get the hint? That cold bitch never helps anyone. It's just a waste of time to seek her for anything.'_

"Kurenai-san, aren't you aware of Uzumaki-san's attitude problems? Besides, I think the d-demon has heavily influenced her and it will be best to avoid close proximity to someone like that." She flinched when she felt the chūnin behind her stiffen. She had come very close to breaking the Sandaime's law. High social standing or not, her head was going to fly if she went against the Hokage.

Thankfully, Rin was able to hide her surprise pretty well. _'Hm… she must have changed a lot. Last time I saw sensei's wife she was wearing a gorgeous smile and talking in a friendly way. Or maybe this bitch is just biased because she is the 'demon's' mother?'_

She gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'd like to at least try, even if it doesn't work that's fine."

At first, the secretary looked irritated, but then she huffed and started shuffling through some files until she got the one she wanted.

It was her job to maintain a file that contained the name and location of every single combat capable shinobi in the village. A convenient way to keep track of whom they could rely on, their defensive capabilities and whom they needed to call back for emergencies. While such an event was unlikely to happen in the strongest hidden village, it was still a precautionary step in practice since the Shodai's time.

Of course, the list didn't have any detail for missions S-rank or above. The location of people on such missions was simply marked as 'S' on the list.

An almost relieved smile crept up on her face as she found Kushina's name.

'Uzumaki Kushina [S-rank] | Location: Nami no Kuni | Team Mission [A]'

"Oh well, you can't do that right now anyway. Team Eleven and their sensei Uzumaki Kushina was sent to Nami no Kuni on an A-rank mission. They probably won't be back for a week or more."

She started mumbling something that sounded like 'hopefully they die there', but Rin pretended to not hear it, and so did the chūnin.

She pursed her lips for a moment before giving the secretary a polite nod. "I see, thank you for the help."

As 'Kurenai' was leaving, the secretary's eyes fell upon another name on her list that caused her eyes to widen. 'Yūhi Kurenai [B-rank] | Location: Kaze no Kuni | Solo Mission [B]'

Before she could so much as twitch, she watched in shock as the chūnin that was supposed to help her fell face first on the floor. He wasn't breathing. She was still in shock as her own body fell limp thanks to a poisoned senbon firmly embedded in her neck.

Rin chuckled as she walked away from the two dead bodies. "Easy as pie…"

Normally no one would dare assassinate someone right outside a Kage's office, but she knew about the sound proofing the place had. While it was originally intended to prevent village secrets from leaking out, this time it worked in her favor.

* * *

Ground Floor of Tazuna's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Tsunami and Tazuna fidgeted nervously under the calm gaze of the red haired kunoichi. They had no real idea what was going on and what they were supposed to do now, and the cold attitude of the woman was only making them more nervous.

"I'll get straight to the point. The only reason I'm here with my team is because the team you were originally assigned got grievously injured during the mission and it was felt necessary to send back-up to retrieve them. My duty here is to see to the completion of this mission and bring back the original team unharmed if possible."

Tazuna sighed in relief. For a moment he wondered if she was here to simply take the injured back. _'This means our bridge will be protected and we'll be safe from Gatō, more so than what I had been hoping for. This woman… she looks very powerful… I'm glad she'll be helping us!'_

"However… since you lied about the mission in your original request, I have no real obligation to complete it and could simply go back along with the injured team."

Tazuna and his daughter reeled back in shock.

The bluenette was the first to recover. "No please! If you leave than they will kill father!"

Tazuna fell down to his knees in front of the redhead. "Please, I beg you! Our country needs this…"

Kushina clicked her tongue, seemingly uncaring of their predicament. "Tch… let me finish. Since I have some personal vendetta against Gatō, I will continue this mission as of now. But let me make it very clear right now that you are _not_ entitled to our service, and will not treat me or my team like it's our duty to protect you. What we do is up to us, do you understand?"

Tazuna gulped. "Y-yes…"

Kushina smiled. _'Well, that went along nicely. If only everyone understood their position this easily, life would've been much less annoying.'_

The smile from the redhead had the bridge builder blushing despite his age. _'That's one hot chick, even though she's scarier than a bijū.'_

"Good. Now you continue building that bridge of yours and forget about Gatō."

Tsunami wasn't sure if she felt scared or relieved, but for the moment she was thankful that her father wasn't going to go unprotected.

* * *

Outskirts of Nami no Kuni

* * *

"What do you mean we don't need to setup any traps?"

It was a curious question, not meant to be any kind of accusation or doubt. And yet, Takane couldn't help but fidget. "Well, I personally think it would be against our best interests if we alert a kunoichi as capable as Kushina-san of our presence before we're ready. Even with all of our skills combined, this mission has a fifty percent chance of success at best, so I'd rather be safe than sorry."

The muscular lightning user who had asked the question gave her a satisfied nod. "I don't like anyone questioning my capabilities, but you do have a point. And you're the squad leader so what you say goes I suppose."

The Kurama girl smiled, honestly relieved that the man decided to pry no further into her reasons. _'I will alert her about us without putting any of her children in risk. If any one of them gets injured... I shudder to think of her reaction...'_

Suddenly a shiver crawled down her spine as she felt a malicious gaze focused on her. But when she looked around, she could find no one except her own team staring at her for further instructions. _'Was that just my imagination?'_

Shrugging the weird feeling off, she refocused on her team. "We will wait till Kushina..." she faltered, catching the '-sama' before it could escape her lips, "... till our target and her team are returning from the mission, hopefully exhausted and with their guards down."

* * *

Nami no Kuni

* * *

Naruto blinked, withdrawing the high amounts of chakra he was channeling into his eyes till it was down to the usual slow trickle. Kasumi had no doubt noticed it, but dismissed it as him trying to scout the area. _'So Takane is here with what seems like a very powerful ANBU squad... No doubt on orders to do something I won't find funny.'_

Kyūbi seemed to nod from inside her seal, completely in agreement with his statement. _'Truly you're very lucky Naruto-kun. It was only recently that you obtained the extended range and ability to see through things thanks to the bonding with that Byakugan girl. And already you've found such a crucial use.'_

The blond chuckled. _'Quite right, Kyū-chan. Though I would've been able to detect them otherwise as well, not at this range perhaps, but I doubt it would have taken too long to spot them. Even before bonding with Nina my dōjutsu could easily see chakra regardless of if there was something in the way or not. The only real way to hide something with chakra within my range would be to put it behind some other chakra source. But now even that would be almost useless.'_

The vixen seemed to purr in amusement. Her container sure liked to boast at times. _'Not to burst your bubble, but there was this guy known as the 'Null Man' Mū who could mask his chakra to the point where it seemingly disappeared even from the Byakugan's vision. AND he was able to hide his physical form too. Additionally, he had the particle release bloodline, which gave him the ability to disintegrate matter almost instantly. That's ignoring he was also a Kage-level shinobi. So don't think you're all that, if you face someone like him...'_

_'Please tell me he's dead...'_

_'I'm afraid not. Last info I had on him from the Uchiha's memories he seemed to work in tandem with Madara. So probably he's going to hunt you down.'_

Naruto paled. _'No way... I must find a way to defeat him! Do you have any ideas Kyū-chan?'_

There was silence from Hitomi's side for almost a full minute. Naruto was just about to give up and ask his twin for any ideas when Kyūbi seemed to incredulously break into a fit of giggles.

_'Hahaha... you should've seen your face. Don't worry, he's long dead. I was just joking.'_

_'Damn you Kyū-chan. I hate you!'_

_'Awww...'_

A relieved smile crossed his face. "Null Man Mū huh... I will have to see if I can find some way to replicate particle release or his chakra vanishing technique, they sound incredibly deadly. For a moment I was even scared."

While he had mumbled that to himself, Kasumi heard him clearly enough. "What are you talking about Onii-chan?"

"Eh, nothing really. Just discussing some trivial stuff with Kyū-chan."

The redhead bit her lip to hide her annoyance. She would never let her brother know though. _'I know I shouldn't be jealous, but it's always her he's talking with. If I get my hands on her...'_

That's when her brother abruptly started walking back in the direction of the town area of Nami no Kuni.

"Uhm… if you don't mind me asking, why are we heading to the town now Onii-chan?"

Naruto didn't slow down and kept walking, forcing his twin to keep following. "Since Kaa-chan didn't tell us what to do aside from 'go around exploring', I was thinking that's exactly what we should do. Get a feel of this place, so to speak."

Kasumi looked doubtful for a moment before voicing her confusion. "Didn't we have to look for a suitable location to set up a hidden base here? You know… a place we could hide in, or use as a safe house or something after we escape from Konoha? Maybe we should do that first and explore the town later?"

The blond chuckled and kept walking, with his sister somewhat reluctantly following behind. "I've already sent my shadow clones to look for that, no need to do that chore-like activity ourselves. I'm certain that they should've already started setting the base up."

The redhead looked at him, startled. "All by yourself Onii-chan? I thought all of us will contribute in making it, since we all have expertise in different areas. Wouldn't that be better?"

"Don't worry, I'll leave things that I think others might be better suited for untouched. I'll take you and others there when we get some time and we can take care of it then. And Nina-chan can do her part after we get out of Konoha."

Kasumi gave him a hesitant nod, not completely comfortable with just her brother taking most of the responsibility on himself. "If you think that's the best way to do it, it's fine with me. Just don't... overwork yourself."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Oh and by the way, could you write down the basics of your space-time fūinjutsu in as simple words as possible?"

The redhead looked at him, slightly startled by the unusual request. "I will if you say so, but what do you need it for?"

The blond shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of learning the other types of sealing as well, I've already mastered combat fūinjutsu to a satisfactory level, and now the progress in it is going to be really slow if any."

"I'll start working on it as soon as I get some time Onii-chan. But don't get your hopes too high okay? Kaa-chan said it's better to be a master in one field than a mediocre fūinjutsu user of all fields. And from the way she said it, it was rather impossible to be a master in more than one field due to the sheer difficulty. "

Naruto just smirked at her. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours over this Kasumi-chan. I don't care what is believed, or what others think the limits are. I _will_ master _all_ arts in fūinjutsu, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes."

Kasumi just stared at him, wondering where those thoughts had come from. "I will help you in any way I can then, if you're really that sure of trying this. Should I ask Onee-chan and Kaa-chan to start making notes too?"

"You do that, I'll ask Nina myself later. I know you're more interested in furthering your own field, but this is just something I want to do. It's like mastering all the elements. No one believed it was possible, but I'm well on my way to do it, ain't I? Gotcha?"

The redhead gave him a warm smile. "Got it."

That's when the faint sound of cheering caused his ears to twitch. "Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The blond hummed to himself. _'She may be a capable kunoichi, but my heightened demonic senses are beyond hers. And she's never been out of Konoha. In fact, she's mostly been living in the Uzumaki compound all her life.'_

Deciding to test his theory, he looked at his twin curiously. "I heard multiple voices cheering. What do you think?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Uh, maybe some sort of small festival is going on nearby?"

Naruto clicked his tongue. Kasumi really didn't have any sort of experience out of the compound.

"You don't have any field experience, do you?"

Kasumi blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry..."

The blond ignored her apology with a shake of his head. _'She'll grow out of it with time.'_

"I doubt it's a festival, with the current condition of this place, there's no place for a festival. Let's go see if it's anything interesting."

* * *

Town Center | Nami no Kuni

* * *

"HAAAAAAHAHAHA! Look at the old bastard struggle! Not so high and mighty now, are you? You bastard blacksmith?!"

The roguish looking man grinned viciously as he once again pulled hard on the rope that was tied around the old man's neck. Twenty meters away from them was a bowl of steaming rice placed in front of a girl tied to a tree.

"Don't give up now old man. If you can reach that bowl I'll let your granddaughter have it."

Renewed determination showed on the old man's face as he once again pulled with all his might, ignoring the painful sensation around his neck and his protesting body. 'Just a little bit more' was all he could think.

The girl mentioned by the thug appeared to be seven years old with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her clothing was slightly torn and dirty, and she looked mildly malnourished as well. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she watched her grandfather try to get the food for her. "I'M NOT HUNGRY GRANDPA! P-please s-stop…"

The old man's tired eyes locked into hers, and she knew then that her plea was going to be unanswered. Her grandfather was the most stubborn person she had ever seen. _'W-why did he have to refuse forging weapons for those people?!'_

Around them people of the wave watched helplessly as the once proud and skilled master blacksmith struggled to get a bowl of food for his granddaughter. But they couldn't, and wouldn't, interfere with Gatō's thugs. Not after what happened to the last person who tried. Anyone who showed the briefest sign of protest to their actions was made an example out of, like Kaiza, or the old man and his granddaughter right before them.

The man who held the old man's rope laughed once more as the struggling man collapsed, his companions joining in this time. Around twenty of Gatō's thugs cheered him on as he continued torturing the person who had dared refuse them. That was when a voice suddenly interrupted their cheering.

"Just some pathetic thugs and a crowd of weaklings. Nothing special, eh Kasumi?"

The thugs whirled around as their attention immediately went to the owner of the voice. Not many had the guts to speak up to them like that in this place, and the few who tried always ended up like the old man at their feet. "Who dares…!"

The leading thug's words died in his throat as he noticed the shinobi attire and the headband. "S-shinobi? In _our_ country?! Which one you imbeciles hired them, answer me!"

A cold shiver ran down his spine as a kunai was pressed to his neck. In his rage at the villagers for daring to hire shinobi against them, he had made the mistake of ignoring Naruto.

"I think my brother asked you a question. Are you going to answer it or should I make you?"

_'What! I didn't see her move at all! So this is what ninja are like…'_

The shivering stopped as his twenty men came around to surround the two ninja. "D-don't kid me girl! We're more than twenty and just the two of you, ninja or not, you don't stand a chance. If you go away quietly now I might be willing to ignore your impudence."

The redhead was about to slit his throat for having the balls to threaten her brother, but the blond's voice stopped her short.

"Leave him be Kasumi, I'll handle them."

The red haired girl gave her brother a nod. She didn't really care about the stupid thugs, so if her brother got some entertainment out of it, who was she to take his fun away? "Alright Onii-chan."

A pitch black katana materialized in the blond shinobi's hands as he started walking towards the supposed leader of thugs. The crowd that had gathered around them looked on with pity at the boy who was marching straight to his death.

The blond fixed the leader of the group with a neutral glare. "Look… I'm usually not the kind of person to cause unnecessary violence—"

His eyebrow twitched when Kyūbi made a choking sound. _'Y-you… not wanting 'unnecessary violence'?! Wahahaha… T-that's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've been told this century! Hehehe…'_

He continued speaking, completely ignoring Kyūbi's words. "— but I _do_ have some morals—"

_'Ooooooh… I take that back Naru-kun. THIS takes the cake. Really… you… m-morals… I can't breathe…'_

He twitched, but otherwise ignored her giggling fit again. "—SO I can't just ignore what you were going to do here. I'd appreciate it if you could all put down your weapons, kneel down and say 'We're worthless Naruto-sama, please kill us'."

The thugs looked gob smacked for a while before some of them started laughing while the rest were still trying to recover from the shock.

"Boys, let's show this bastard why we're feared!"

* * *

It was a slaughter, and all of it had taken less than ten seconds, nine of which Naruto had spent on sealing the souls before they could flee. No one but Kasumi had been able to see what really happened, and she knew that Naruto had used no jutsu and had done what he did with sheer speed and skill.

The redhead almost shivered with what she could only describe as excitement. _'So cruel... so... so... alluring...'_

And the most terrifying part was, not a single speck of blood could be seen on either him or his sword, showing years of practice and a level of skills most could only dream of.

Whom they had for a moment thought to be the new victims of Gatō's thugs had killed their tormentors so easily that for a moment the people were left wondering if they could have done the same.

That was before they realized that Gatō and his army of thugs was probably nothing compared to the sheer power the blond boy contained. And if his sister was even half as powerful, they could easily free or enslave their country.

It was in that moment that the witnessing people of Nami no Kuni realized what a mistake it was not to have any sort of shinobi defenses in their town. Even a single shinobi could easily overtake their country, even from under Gatō's control if the blond shinobi's power was anything to go by. But it was too late to realize that now.

"W-who the hell _are_ you?!"

For a moment Naruto seemed surprised that someone in that pathetically cowering crowd actually had the courage to speak up to him. Especially considering he had just killed twenty fully armed men and made it look like bread roll and butter. Still, he didn't bother responding to the pathetic man, he wasn't worth the time.

_'On the bright side, you got about twenty more souls in that sword of yours. Honestly though, you gotta collect some more...'_

Naruto heaved a sigh of defeat as he acknowledged her point. _'I know Kyū-chan... I've been using it for four years and only have forty two souls in my collection, and none of them have above average strength except the two Konoha ANBU I fought near the Kurama compound. If I keep going this way then I'll never be able to utilize Ryūjin to its full effect!'_

Kyūbi's voice softened slightly. _'Don't be too hard on yourself Naruto, you did collect plenty but ended up overusing them during our training trip.'_

_'Ah yes... now that you mention it perhaps it wasn't a complete waste. I did get lots of practice with the soul techniques, and I can focus on collecting more souls to power up my Ryū-sennin mode and Ryūjin now. With the practice I've already had, I will be able to use them more efficiently.'_

"Onii-chan?"

Snapping out of his internal conversation with Hitomi, Naruto focused his attention back at his twin sister who was looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to do now?"

Naruto hummed in thought before shrugging with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. "There are many, _many_ things I can think of making you do for me, but first let's handle the situation here, 'kay?"

The redhead giggled, some embarrassment clear on her face. _'I shouldn't think about Kyūbi being with Onii-chan negatively. If that's what he wants, I will accept it no matter how much it hurts me. I might hate her for taking him away from me, but... he's happy. Onii-chan always wanted to learn new things, and no doubt Kyūbi can teach him more than anyone else.'_

The blond didn't even bother looking in the direction as he uncaringly threw a kunai. Had the people in the crowd or the old blacksmith been actually able to see it move, they would have gasped as it was aimed towards the captured girl. They _did_ gasp when her ropes fell off after being cut by the kunai.

"You two come with me," he gestured towards the man whom the thugs had been taunting and the girl who was previously tied to the tree. His tone booked no argument.

The old man followed after the blond with some hesitation, and his granddaughter stuck to her grandfather's side. "Don't worry," he whispered to her, "I don't think he will hurt us, or he would have already."

The girl nodded, she was more happy with the fact that both of them were alive to worry too much about what was happening anyway.

They continued walking away from the crowd as Naruto decided to break the silence.

"I don't run a charity."

The old man cringed at the blond's cold tone.

His tone softened then, if only a little bit. "That being said, I have no intention of harming either of you, unless you do something I don't appreciate. Your dedication to your family was admirable, especially given your age. And for that you have my respect."

"T-thank you, young man. I assure you that I'm eternally grateful to you for saving my granddaughter's life, and for that I will repay you in any way I can, even with my life. As long as you keep her safe, I will do anything."

The blond chuckled, ignoring how scared the little girl was getting with every word her grandfather spoke. _'Hm... well, it's good to see they don't just expect me to be their hero and are actually willing to compensate me.'_

"You have some talent those thugs coveted I take it? I see no other reason for them to pick so exclusively on you and yours while there were so many others available as well. It could have been random, but usually people like them focus on making the example out of a strong man or a pretty girl, to have more impact on those watching. Not an old and weakened looking man and a fragile little girl."

The older man grimaced, partially at the blonde's words and partially at the redhead tailing behind him and his daughter. He may be no empath who could read emotions but even he could see that the girl had no sympathy for them, unlike the blond. _'She would have left me to die if it weren't for the boy, hn... all the more reason to be grateful to him...'_

"This old man before you, was once a blacksmith of considerable skill... one of the best actually. I was originally from Kiri, but I moved out when my son and his wife were killed during one of the bloodline hunts. My son was foolish enough to admit our ability to change the properties of certain metals, and that got him killed. Luckily my granddaughter was staying with me that day."

Naruto nodded at him to continue, significantly more interested now. _'I had wanted to have a good blacksmith for Uzushio later, but I didn't expect someone this good! Bless my luck...'_

The old man's grimace deepened. "I forged here too, as it was the only work I knew that could give us a comfortable life, and Nami being a major trade zone really made us well off. Until Gatō came that is. My peaceful life... gone just like that. I would have agreed to forging for the bastard's thugs, but I knew that their demands were endless. No matter how low I bowed, they would want to lower me further, and would eventually take my granddaughter too."

Naruto gave him a nod as he thought it over. "You said you were from Kiri, any connection to the seven legendary swords?"

The old man chuckled a bit, his mood slightly lightened. "Hah... unfortunately for you I didn't forge them. I did help the creator change some of their properties though, he was a friend of mine."

That peaked Naruto's interest. "He's alive?"

The grimace came back. "Dead. Had a rare bloodline."

Naruto dipped his head in disappointment. "How unfortunate. From what I've heard, those blades were truly legendary. I'm glad I will have one of the co-creators working for me though. Come, I will show you a base for you to work in."

* * *

Two Hours Later | Near Nami no Kuni | Uzumaki Secret Base

* * *

"T-this is magnificent! Truly I didn't expect to see such a unique talent in my lifetime, I'm honored to have met you, Naruto-san."

The blond chuckled and waved it off. The blacksmith had been shocked and awed at the fact that Naruto had built such large project within a day, and it was so masterfully done too. "Kasumi is still working on a water source, after that you're pretty much settled hm?"

The old man nodded, something akin to excitement lighting up his withered face. "Well, if this location is as secure as you say, I think I'll be able to work on the projects you leave me with and teach my daughter my art before I pass on as well."

Naruto smiled. "You do that, we both know you're not going to live forever. Oh and while you're at it, write down everything you teach her in scrolls. I don't have the time to be here with you and learn everything personally, but your bloodline and art fascinates me, and I would like to learn."

The old man nodded. "If you think you can learn everything from the scrolls, I will do so. I will add notes to clear the doubts my daughter has as well, in case you have the same later you can look into it."

This time Naruto gave him a grin so warm that it would have made Kasumi's day had she seen it, too bad for her she was away working on the task he had assigned to her. Learning new things was Naruto's passion, and whenever he got a chance to learn something new, it made him giddy with excitement. "Good! I'll give you a brief overview of this place once more. Keep in mind that you may not get much word from us for a while, but don't think we died or anything because of that. I may be back here in a few months to a year to take those scrolls and look over your assignment."

Once he was sure the old man understood, the blond started over-viewing the details of the hideout. "This is one of the primary bases meant to house us and our allies in times of emergencies. I built it recently, and hadn't expected it to be in use so soon, so it may still lack a few things. Let me know if you find any major flaw, I'll start now."

Taking a deep breath he began his explanation. "I'll give you map to make sure you know where what is located. The location of the base itself is to be kept secret, as is the point of entry and exit, so it's not outlined in the map. If you come across a point that is not mentioned in your map, get away from it immediately. The entire area outside is under a permanent genjutsu inducing seal that will make your ignore this location, so if you get out somehow, you can forget about getting in again."

The old man gulped, making a note to keep an eye on his curious granddaughter.

"There is a large greenhouse in the facility where you can find the vegetables fruits and all kinds of vegetarian nutrition. No meat for you, as I want this hideout to be self-sufficient and easy to take care of."

Once again the old man nodded. He didn't desire any luxuries, safety of his granddaughter was enough. Besides, a nutritious vegetarian diet was heavenly compared to being starved.

"That takes care of the food problem. Kasumi is taking care of water, once she's done there will be a constant flow of pure water in and out of this facility. For the energy source... I've left you with enough wood to last for five years. What else do you need?"

The old man smiled. "I'm quite content, thank you. Although if you could arrange for quite a bit of metal, I'd be happy to start working on making weapons for your village too. Right now I have just enough to teach and forge a few things, but nothing on large scale."

Naruto nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "That will be harder to do, but I'll see if I can get it done."

Truth be told, he wasn't really worried about mass production of weapons. Once he got the art down, his shadow clones will be able to forge faster and more efficiently than the blacksmith ever could. _'It'd be best to let him work on the scrolls and teaching his granddaughter so I have a skilled weapon-smith in Uzushiogakure. And she's quite cute, might grow into quite a beauty someday.'_

_'I swear your perversion knows no bounds Naruto-kun...'_

The blond shrugged mentally. _'You're the one to blame Kyū-chan. I've only started lusting after blood and sex so uncontrollably since your soul started fusing into mine.'_

The demoness sweatdropped. _'I'll have you know that lust is all your own. I only ever had intense feelings of hatred and bloodlust.'_

_'Pshhh... whatever.'_

He turned around as his red haired sister came down the hallway they were standing in. "I'm done Onii-chan."

"Good, come now, let's leave blacksmith-san to work."

The little girl who had been hiding behind her grandfather until now shyly waved at him too. "Bye Onii-chan! Thank you for saving us!"

Kasumi, who had been indifferent to the duo till now felt an unexpected wave of jealousy in her chest at the girl's words. Her hand twitched to slit the girl's throat, but she refrained because her brother wouldn't want her to do that. _'She doesn't even know him... only I should get to call him that... wait, what the fuck? Did I just get jealous of a little girl who's not even hit puberty yet? What's wrong with me?!'_

It was at that moment that Naruto knew they had to leave immediately. "Come Kasumi."

As they left with the little girl yelling goodbyes to them, the blacksmith sighed in sadness. "Hopefully he will at least ask for our names the next time he visits us."

* * *

Bridge Builder's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Natsumi grumbled as she finished setting up the perimeter seals around the house, all good enough to last for a month, but no further. Just like her mother had instructed. It wasn't that hard considering most of the barrier seals were pre-prepared by Kushina and detection seals by Nina.

"This place is so small compared to our compound, I don't know how we're going to live here for more than a day, especially if Naruto does what he usually does… Well, I'm done with the task given to me, gotta go tell Kaa-chan."

She was still grumbling when she bumped into her mother on her way to the ground floor. "I'm..."

"You're done with setting up the seals around the house, yes, I know."

The blonde girl gave her mother a long suffering sigh as she was dragged upstairs into an empty room. "This is..."

Once again, she was interrupted by her mother. "The room where you setup the privacy seals, I know."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Okay... what now?"

Kushina stared at her daughter for a few seconds before replying. "Now, you go work on the two seals I gave you, or did you forget already? Me and Nina-san have already done our respective parts of the seals, we're just waiting for you and Kasumi to finish. You should pay special attention, Kasumi is almost done too. She would have finished already if she hadn't been doting half the time on Naruto."

Natsumi once again could only roll her eyes. She _had_ pointed that out to Kasumi, but only received a look that questioned her sanity. Clearly, for the redhead, there was no one higher on the priority list than her twin. "I know! I'm not that good with fūinjutsu yet, but I'm trying."

Kushina gave her daughter a warm smile. "That's all I ask for. Now get to work."

"Slave driver..."

Kushina just smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Natsumi by herself to work on the seals.

"Hm... I do wonder where she's going, it's not like this is a particularly big place..."

That's when her eyes widened. "Oh crap, I forgot about Ageha-chan! Gotta find her first, then I'll come back to work on these seals."

It took her less than three seconds to find the little girl they'd picked up on their way to the brigde builder's house, the reason being that she was standing right outside the room Natsumi walked out of.

"Ah, There you are!" Natsumi smiled brightly upon seeing the girl. "What are you doing out here?"

The girl looked up with big, teary eyes. "I tried to go in, but I can't."

_'Oh... she must have been following Kaa-chan and the privacy seals prevented her from entering the room since they have only Kaa-chan and my siblings keyed in.'_

"Sorry about that Ageha-chan, let's get you settled in here, come with me."

Promptly forgetting the strangeness of not being able to enter a room even though there was 'nothing' blocking her, since the gate still opened, the girl proceeded to follow her 'Onee-chan' back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Tsunami-san!"

The bluenette jumped in surprise as she hadn't noticed anyone entering the kitchen. She briefly took notice of the five year old girl following the teenager before answering hesitantly. "H-hello..."

"I'm Uzumaki Natsumi, Tsunami-san, and this is Ageha-chan."

The girl in question gave a cheerful wave. Having eaten delicious apples till her tummy was full, her mood was at an all time high.

The blue haired woman nodded with a smile on her lips. "Nice to meet you both."

"Yeah well... I was wondering if you could take care of Ageha-chan from now on. We'd love to, but as I'm sure you're aware of it by now, we have a job to do here so we'll be busy."

Tsunami pursed her lips in a thin line as she nodded. "I understand. I will do my best."

Truth be told, she didn't want to. It wasn't that she didn't like kids, but they simply didn't have the resources to support more people. Given there were so many like Ageha still starving out in Nami no Kuni, she didn't know why the kunoichi had picked this particular girl up and brought her here. It pained her to admit it, but it was the truth. _'But if I don't accept any of their demands, no matter how unreasonable, then they might be annoyed. And Kushina-san already told us she will just leave if that happens.'_

"Thank you, Natsumi-san. Take good care of her, I'll try to help when I can."

Then the blonde girl turned to the smallest occupant of the house. "Be a good girl and listen to Tsunami-san, could you do that for your Onee-chan?"

The small girl nodded enthusiastically, keen to impress the older girl in any way possible. With a few pats to the little girl's head, Natsumi walked back upstairs to work on her fūinjutsu arrays as instructed by Kushina.

Ageha looked extremely proud to have received pats on her head. She basked in the pride, chest puffed up and glazed eyes with a smug smile, as smug as a five year old can be. _'I made Onee-chan proud.'_

Tsunami sagged in a nearby chair as the little girl stood in front of her, still basking in pride. _'She's going to need a lot of work...'_

* * *

…

* * *

Having dropped Ageha off in Tsunami's care, Natsumi was now kneeling on the floor with three small cigarette like scrolls in front of her. She touched all three of them briefly, channeling her chakra into them, and they enlarged to roughly the same size as that of Konoha's forbidden scroll.

Setting the ones labelled 'Umi Fūin' and 'Uzumaki Kekkei' aside, she shrunk the third one back before putting it in one of her breast pockets. "Okay, so let's see, first I should focus on the birth seal, Umi Fūin, since it's closer to being complete." With that decision made, the blonde girl shrunk the scroll labelled 'Uzumaki Kekkei' and put it back in her pocket as well.

She opened the scroll labelled 'Umi Fūin', and her eyes almost bulged out of her head at what she saw. "What the fuck?! Kasumi finished her part of the array, but when? The whole day yesterday she was with Naruto getting the hell fucked out of her! That's just not fair!"

She raged for a few minutes before calming down and crying big comic tears.

"Okay, let's see, this seal is meant to increase the chances of survival of an Uzumaki mother from fifty percent to ninety percent when she gives birth. Nina-san's array will keep her chakra stabilized and directed at the places where it's needed to be without putting stress on the mother. Kaa-chan's part will keep the pain completely isolated from the mother, and Kasumi's part... how did she manage to pull this off anyway? Sigh... Okay, I just have to make sure I create a seal that can heal the mother without her bloodline and with minimum consumption of chakra, without harming the baby."

She heaved a long suffering sigh once again. "And I have no idea how to go about doing that..."

Her field was the one of the most obscure in the fūinjutsu arts. Healing seals weren't delved into that much, even by the Uzumaki. They rarely ever got into battles, and had naturally good healing which made such seals less than needed. Only Naruto's field, combat type sealing, was more obscure than hers. _'I wonder how good he is at them... probably pretty decent since Kaa-chan said he was master level, even by our standards. I still have a little bit more to work on before I get there... but I have no idea how...'_

She frowned. _'I can't think like that... before Nina-chan came along Kaa-chan didn't have that many fūinjutsu scrolls from the original Uzumaki, and even then she rediscovered a great number of secrets. I will have to do the same... Once I'm done with this, I will have to start on the barrier seal around the new Uzushiogakure no Sato.'_

* * *

…

* * *

It was almost time for dinner when Naruto and Kasumi arrived at the bridge builder's house, and almost immediately Kasumi decided to excuse herself.

"I have to go work on something Onii-chan."

Seeing Naruto's confused look, she decided to elaborate. "All of us have been working on two new seals, one of which is the new barrier seal we plan on building around Uzushio when we get there."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And why was I not included in this 'us'?"

Kasumi flinched under his narrowed gaze. "I'm sorry Onii-chan. Kaa-chan asked us not to tell you so we can surprise you later. And the other seal is something only girls can understand. I didn't plan to hide it from you despite what Kaa-chan said, but the topic never came up."

The blond gazed at her contemplatively as if judging her before he gave her a satisfied nod. "Fine... but don't expect to get away from this unpunished."

Seeing as Kasumi was torn between being excited or scared at his words, Naruto decided perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. _'Okay... that confirms it, Kasumi is definitely into BDSM.'_

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

I apologize for the overly long delay in updating the story. Rest assured, it won't happen again.

A big thank you to everyone who stayed until now, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this in the future as well.

Let me know what you think about it.


	24. Overture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't believe the kind of crap I had to go through to make sure this chapter is finished and uploaded today itself. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: The newspaper isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Overture**

* * *

Bridge Builder's House | Kitchen | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Once Kushina had left them alone, Tazuna moved on to work on the plans for construction of his bridge, and Tsunami had moved on to attend to her duties as well. These duties included making sure her guests had proper living conditions and got enough food to satisfy their hunger. And there came the problem, eatable food wasn't exactly commonly available in Nami no Kuni these days.

What she had right now could barely be described as harmless, and the quantity available wasn't sufficient either. Tsunami frowned as she tried to think of a way to make the… _things…_ she had managed to buy from the 'market' into something that would taste better than raw sewage.

"Tou-san spent most of our money on getting that mission. Even though it was necessary, I can't imagine how we're going to pull through now… Especially with so many people to feed! I _could_ have managed with just four extra people, but eight is too much… and I'm not even counting the little girl!"

Just as she was about to bang her head against the kitchen wall (repeatedly), a pair of arms wrapping around her waste caused her to almost jump right out of her skin. "Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Need help?" A voice huskily whispered in her ear.

It took her a few moments to regain her composure and realize that the person behind her was none other than the blond boy from the team that came to help them. She was about to ask him to let her go before she remembered Kushina's warning. _'I have to be nice to them, especially him, or everything Tou-san did will be gone in an instant…'_

"N-no, I'm doing just fine… making dinner for everyone."

The woman shifted slightly in an attempt to hide the raw materials for dinner from the boy's sight. If he saw them before she's done cooking, he'd never eat it.

Naruto hummed in thought as he rested his chin on her shoulder, idly tracing her flat belly with his hand. _'She's got a real good figure, considering she's just a civilian she must be really gifted, or maybe she works really hard for it.'_

His gaze travelled then to the preparations Tsunami was making for their dinner and he had to suppress a grimace. "Tsunami-san, do you think you can make something edible out of _this?_ What _is_ this stuff anyway? I only barely recognize the half-dried potatoes, but have no idea what the rest of the stuff is."

Tsunami flinched, the blush she had been developing as she felt the blond pressed firmly against her back and his hand tracing her belly disappeared in an instant, and dread crept into her at having potentially upset the blond. "I-I'm sorry… Our market is doing very poorly right now, and our financial condition isn't anything to boast about either. Please forgive me."

The bluenette wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing when the blond detached himself from her and wandered around the kitchen, looking for something.

"I don't suppose you have a kitchen garden or something like that, do you?"

Confused by the question, she just nodded. "We do have it, but it's way back out of the back entrance."

The blond just gave her a nod. "Take me there."

* * *

…

* * *

The bluenette was still shocked as she chopped the fresh 'vegetables' with unsteady hands. The blond had _created_ the vegetables she needed for the dinner, though she wasn't sure if they could be c _alled_ vegetables.

"I-I don't know how to thank you enough for this…"

The blond just smirked as he moved towards her like a predator stalking its prey. "Actually, I have a few ideas."

For the second time that day she felt him press against her back, and once more his arms went around her waist. One of his hands parted her shirt and snaked inside, resting firmly against her now bare belly. Another hand squeezed her breast, thankfully from over her clothes though. "Kyaaaa!"

Naruto chuckled as he withdrew after coping a good feel.

Tsunami tried to get her blush under control before she started speaking, but gave it up as a lost cause. "U-uhm… not that I'm not very grateful for this, but why does this… whatever this is… look like a crocodile and snake hybrid with octopus tentacles and… what the fuck is that?!"

"I think it's a special cucumber? And there are some things you just don't ask."

The blue haired woman just stared at him blankly. No part of that _thing_ looked like a cucumber.

"It's his penis by the way. Or so I think."

He winced when Tsunami immediately cut it off and threw it into the garbage bin.

Needless to say, the tree structures from the forest of death weren't exactly 'domestic', and apple was the only 'normal' tree Naruto had gotten the hold of. _'I just hope they taste good, or better than half-dried potatoes at least.'_

* * *

Uzumaki Compound | Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

_'Byakugan!'_

It had taken her a while to regain consciousness after Naruto and the other girls had left, but once she'd woken up her fear had come true. The loneliness that had haunted her for years before she met her lover had come back to torture her once more.

Having already completed recording all the fūinjutsu she knew into the Uzumaki library, Nina was left with nothing to do as she stared off into space, waiting for the others to come back. That had lasted for half an hour before she realized that it might take days so she might as well do something productive.

When she decided to start practicing her dōjutsu to see what kind of improvements she might have gotten through her bond with Naruto, her boredom promptly vanished.

While before forming the bond with Naruto her Byakugan could see up to ten miles all around her, now the range was virtually limitless as long as she kept channeling more and more chakra into her dōjutsu. She'd already known that the chakra cost will be much lower, and that her range was going to increase, but she hadn't expected the improvement to be of this extent. Not only that, but the clarity with which she could now see chakra also improved drastically, allowing her to guess what kind of jutsu the chakra was being used for.

That was the primary reason why she was currently drawing one of her more powerful fūinjutsu arrays meant to completely neutralise the target's chakra system for a good few hours, and it worked for even the high Kage-level opponents. Those hours will be more than enough time needed to apply more complex and time consuming permanent fūinjutsu on the captured enemy.

The downside of the seal was it only worked for an hour once it was made, and took nearly twenty minutes to create. Hence she could only use it in specific conditions, such as the current one.

_'Well, I don't personally care if someone decides to spy on Konoha, but that girl's chakra levels are almost Kage-level, which means she's at least a somewhat important person wherever she came from. If I manage to capture her then who knows what kind of valuable information I can get out of her? Not to mention a good bargaining chip for the future. No one from Konoha is gonna miss her, and outsiders will assume she was found out by Konoha and taken care of accordingly.'_

Giggling to herself, the redhead finished her fūinjutsu and headed out of the compound.

* * *

…

* * *

"Kurenai-chan!"

The Inuzuka was shocked to say the least when a pair of breasts pressed into her back and she was spun around casually to face the person responsible.

Anko pouted as she looked at her friend. "I looked all over Konoha for you half an hour ago, I can't believe you were right here and I couldn't find you."

She tried to form a verbal response, but was still too shocked at the fact that someone had actually dared to manhandle her like that and still have the balls… or boobs in this case, to stay in front of her and act like nothing had happened.

Blinking a few times, she realized that perhaps Kurenai had changed into a friendly woman instead of the rather detached girl she remembered. _'Ah well, I'll have to improvise with the situation here. Now who might this be? Purple hair… hm… Yūgao? No… Uzuki won't behave like this even if someone threatened to shove a cactus up her ass, or even dress like this unless she had a complete personality change, which is unlikely. Orochimaru's apprentice then? What was her name again… hm… Dango?'_

"Hi Dango-chan!"

For a moment Rin was worried that she might have blown her cover and now have to fight her way out of Konoha, but then Anko started to pout about how she didn't like being called dango, even though she loved that sweet food. _'Phew, that was close.'_

"I like my name okay! So please call me 'Anko-chan' or 'Anko-chwan', not Dango!"

'Kurenai' just smiled brightly at her friend. "Whatever you say, Anko-chwan! Well, I've got to be going now, got a mission."

The purple haired kunoichi opened her mouth is surprise before squealing. "Awww… that was so cute how you said my name just now. I can't believe you did it, you're so serious usually. I could've sworn you were a completely different person if I didn't know any better."

Rin chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah… I'm getting late for the mission now, so…"

Anko blinked before grinning sheepishly."'kay, sorry for making you late. I'll see you later then. Bye!"

"See ya…" She sighed in relief once Anko was gone. _'Thank goodness she's an airhead.'_

That's when she saw a flash of red hair turning around in a nearby ally. _'An Uzumaki? No, they're not the only ones with red hair… but still, maybe I should check it out, this person feels like they have high chakra reserve too… Wouldn't hurt to make sure, makes no sense to go looking for them all the way to Nami no Kuni if they've already returned from their mission.'_

Nodding to herself, she casually started walking towards where she'd seen the person turn.

As soon as she'd entered the ally though, there was a movement of red in front of her before a palm slammed into her chest.

_'W-what?! So fast… and so sudden… but this won't be enough to take me down!'_

The redhead felt a wave of apprehension hit her when the girl didn't seem to panic. "Stay down… it's over."

She calmed down somewhat as the disguised kunoichi staggered back in shock when she couldn't channel her chakra.

"Ugh… y-you.."

_'No way… this is… fūinjutsu… at a whole different level from what I've ever seen…'_

Nina smiled in relief as she picked her hostage up and shunshined the two of them close to Uzumaki compound barrier, and then proceeded to dash hastily till she was inside the barrier.

She sighed in relief once she was inside the compound. "Well, that was easy. I'd feared a tough battle if anything had gone even slightly wrong. I don't fancy creating that kind of fuss inside this village, or I'd be royally screwed."

That's when her hostage seemed to chuckle in mirth, making her wonder what the girl was thinking that could make her chuckle in this situation. Odds of her getting out of this unscathed were minimal to none.

"Y-you… what's your name?"

The lavender eyed girl shook her head. "Who I am, where you are… that doesn't concern you right now. What you _should_ be worried about is 'what will I do now'? Will you tell me everything you know so I can let you live, or should I force it out of you and then get rid of you?"

Rin closed her eyes as she chuckled again. "You don't get it… I know a little bit of who you are, and where I am already. You're an Uzumaki, and I'm in your compound. Well, I've gotta say, thanks for the trip, but I gotta go now. Bye."

That's when a white fūinjutsu array began crawling out of her clothes till it was completely covering her body. A moment later she was gone.

Nina could only gape, shocked so profoundly that she couldn't even jump in surprise when the girl disappeared."A reverse summoning… b-but there's no way… did my seal fail?"

_'She couldn't possibly have set any kind of distress signal for anyone to be able to reverse summon her with her chakra being sealed. No one noticed us, I was careful enough to check it thoroughly with my byakugan, how did they know then?'_

* * *

Arashi's Hideout | Unknown Location

* * *

Rin sighed in relief when she appeared right in front of Arashi.

"Shit… I can't believe that just happened. Guh…"

She collapsed, clutching her throat in pain. "P-please… s-stop, I can explain…"

The man gave her a disgusted grunt. "You better do… If I hadn't put that reverse summoning seal on you meant to activate as soon as you're rendered immobile and unable to use chakra, what kind of situation would you be in right now? I'd meant it to activate in case Kushina defeated you and you passed out or something, but never would I have imagined it would activate so soon. What the fuck happened?"

Struggling to stand up due to the pain as well as her chakra still being sealed, the Inuzuka took a moment to calm herself. "W-when I was leaving Konoha after gathering information of Kushina Uzumaki's current location, I saw what I thought was an Uzumaki and decided to check and see if she'd returned from her mission or if my information was incorrect."

The brown haired man nodded at her to continue. _'It's not her nature to fail me, I do hope she had a valid reason. Finding people loyal to my cause isn't easy these days…'_

Rin mentally thanked the heavens. Arashi might trust her the most among his subordinates, but that didn't mean she expected him to be forgiving when she failed. She knew how cruel he could be when angered. "B-but as soon as I'd rounded a corner, she attacked me out of nowhere and sealed my chakra before I even knew what happened…"

She hadn't even finish her sentence before she was smashed into the wall behind her so hard that she lost consciousness.

"Tch… only Mito can take my hits without passing out these days, I can't believe my most loyal follower is such a weakling. Hm… but then again she had her chakra sealed, so I can't blame her for not being able to take a hit."

With a wave of his hand a nearby door slid open and a couple of medics entered. Rin regained consciousness a few minutes later, having been given the basic treatment by the medics.

Once the medics had left, he gazed at his follower calmly. "I must apologize for my reaction, Rin-chan. I'm simply not used to such pathetic behaviour from you. Not only did you get taken out with seemingly no effort, you were also caught off guard. Does that suit a kunoichi of your calibre?"

The Inuzuka held her head down in shame.

Arashi shook his head. It wasn't something he was happy about, but it wasn't a complete loss either. "But it's fine. You still bought some valuable information to me. So there was an Uzumaki girl who escaped my notice for so long, and she's Kage level if she was able to take you out, luck or no luck. And your style isn't to dodge hits, so you're not suited for battle with the type of fūinjutsu masters who apply seals to their opponent's bodies during a fight."

The brown haired girl bit her lip as Arashi stood up from his place.

"She's of no consequence though. The only ones I'm interested in are Kushina-chan and one of her daughters. Their chakra is very precious, you see. Aside from Mito-chan, they're the only ones who can mold chakra strong enough to hold down a bijū. _That_ chakra cannot be allowed to be out of my control for too long.

Now you go rest, that fūinjutsu will wear off with time. Once you've recovered, continue your mission to assess Kushina-chan's skills. Luckily for you, Kushina-chan is a kekkei fūinjutsu user, so she'll mostly only use seals on the surroundings."

Once the Rin had walked out of his chamber, the treacherous Uzumaki sat down and rubbed his temple as a migraine began developing itself. "Bring Mito here…"

Due to the bond between him and Mito being made by force, it only sustained him for so long before he needed her chakra again to maintain his youth. Even a single day without her chakra would age him by a month, which was the reason he didn't have her do various tasks for him. Tasks like testing Kushina's skills, which would definitely suit Mito much more than Rin, given she was on a whole different level from Kushina.

_'And the risk of her breaking free from me is too high… I can't take risks with someone of her level. If she breaks free, I'm not sure if even I can take her down without the element of surprise being on my side this time. And even if I manage to do it, there's no guarantee that I won't be suffering from permanent damage afterwards._

_And if somehow, anyhow, Mito is able to suppress my orders long enough for Kushina to kill her, then I'll lose the only source of immortality I have for now. I know that bitch isn't too keen on living since she lost everything, so I can't ignore that possibility. If that happens I'll live at most a year or two before I die. I've lived well past my time already, but there's just no one else who can do what I have to do. I'm the last full blooded Senju after all…'_

Mito's granddaughter Tsunade had the potential to do it, but her Senju blood had been diluted since her mother was a clan-less kunoichi, and her father was only half Senju because of Mito. It would've been fine if he'd inherited something from the Uzumaki girl in the process, but unfortunately he didn't. That left Tsunade as only a quarter Senju.

At the moment, he was the only one who could be trusted with the task of bringing peace to the world. "The Rikudō Sennin believed the Senju would bring peace, and I _will_ fulfill that destiny. No matter the cost."

He grinned when the crimson haired Uzumaki girl he leeched life on a daily basis from entered his chamber. "Hello Mito-chan, how was your day?"

Mito just glared at him with contempt. "…"

The dark haired man smirked. "Ah, not happy with me I take it?"

Mito's glare darkened further. "Arashi… one day I won't be bound with these seals you've tricked onto me, and that day you _will_ regret everything… I'll make you pay for what you did…"

The self-proclaimed Nidaime Rikudō Sennin sighed. "Revenge… really? I thought you were better than that. **Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Seimei Hiru**!" [Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Life Leeching]

He sighed in relief as the girl's calming energy started flowing through him, aging his body back and filling him with the vitality the Uzumaki were known for.

Mito gritted her teeth as her blood felt like it was boiling within her veins. Her beautiful crimson hair lost some of its color, a few of its strands fading into white before regaining their color once more as her bloodline restored her vitality, only for it to be leeched off once again. "B-bastard… you don't even deserve to use that technique…"

Arashi chuckled at her broken and raspy voice. While the technique felt pleasurable to him, it was the exact opposite for Mito. "The Uzumaki Fūinjutsu? 'Our' mother and father taught it to us with such high hopes, why would I waste it and not use it when I could?"

"Y-you're not even an Uzumaki, Arashi…"

The dark haired man shrugged. "Not by blood, but you know as well as I do that our parents never considered me as an outsider. I'm as much deserving of using these techniques as you."

Mito grimaced in pain. "Not after you betrayed your entire clan and lead to their deaths you don't."

"I had my reasons Mito-chan. And remember what Kaa-chan used to say? No matter what we do we'll always be her children. So now quit your whining or you'll just make the pain worse, not that I particularly care. Ah and be prepared for the _Kurushimi Kutsū_ for thinking you can talk back to me and get away with it."

The redhead grunted as her pain intensified. _'This bastard is so casual about having killed his own parents, those who loved him throughout their lives even though they hadn't given him birth. Just how ungrateful can a person be? Uzumaki Arashi… NO, Senju Arashi, one day, I_ _ **will**_ _kill you.'_

* * *

First Floor | Tazuna's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Kakashi groaned in agony as he regained consciousness. _'Argh! What the hell hit me?'_

It took him a few minutes to regain enough sense of self to remember the events that had led to his current condition. "That's right, Zabuza hit me."

A heavy defeated groan later, he was left wondering what the hell he was thinking when he decided to continue the mission. _'Damn it, how could I have almost died like that? I didn't even put up that much of a good fight! If any of my old squad mates from ANBU found out about this, I'd never be able to show my face around them…'_

He sweatdropped. _'I wouldn't show my face either way though, so it's okay.'_

His eye narrowed as some of the events became clearer. "Somehow I was feeling so dizzy while fighting Zabuza, and my chakra control wasn't as good as it's supposed to be either… I was poisoned, but when?"

He tried to recall anything that could have led to his poisoning, but strangely came up with a blank. Groaning in disappointment, he dragged himself out of the mattress and decided to go ask questions to whoever the Hokage had sent as a backup team.

* * *

Ground Floor | Tazuna's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Naruto rubbed his hands together with a big grin on his face as Tsunami set the food down in front of them. He'd finally get to taste what the mysterious dish made from crocosnakeumber, crabaroomato, dinoeggplant and the barely-lethal-radish tasted like.

"Thank you Tsunami-san, it looks delicious."

Tsunami blushed as she continued to serve. Naruto didn't notice Kasumi narrowing her eyes at the woman.

_'Why do I feel this way? It's strange… I didn't feel like this when he was nice to Onee-chan, Kaa-chan and Nina-chan… But whenever he's smiling at someone else I feel like strangling that someone else to death! Is this jealousy?'_

All thought left her as she paled when the 'dinner' was served in front of her. "W-what is t-this?!"

Naruto blinked at her. "It's our dinner Kasumi, now eat up."

Kushina stared at the strange food for a moment before shrugging. She'd eaten stranger things on missions. _'This_ _ **does**_ _remind me of the meal I had during my chūnin exams though… Ah, those good old days when the entire village didn't hate me for housing their jinchūriki but instead hated me for being a foreign bitch who 'seduced' their resident genius shinobi…_

_Bah, who am I kidding? They weren't good at all… I was so stupid back then to try and get their approval, if only passively. I remember I even considered trying for the position of the Hokage before I was told only people **born** in Konoha can try it. Which was their way of saying I'm a foreigner they'll never trust… Whatever, I'll make them regret it, all of it…'_

"Itadakimasu!"

Kasumi gaped as Naruto and Kushina proceeded to eat that _thing_ as if it was the most normal dinner in the world.

Naruto grinned at the blue haired woman after gulping down a particularly large bite. "It really is delicious! You're a good cook Tsunami-san!"

His twin sister was too busy staring at her dinner with horror to even hear him right then. It was _smirking_ at her. The _dinner_ was mocking her. Natsumi wasn't faring much better either.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he once more glanced at the disgusting looking dish served to him. He would have eaten the simplest food given, he wasn't the type to want luxuries. All he wanted was to be strong enough to face Itachi. But this… food, if it even qualified to be called that, was well beyond his tolerance level. "I refuse to eat this **filth**!"

Tsunami looked hurt as Sasuke stood up and left. Ami looked a bit green as she hesitantly cut out a small bite of her plate, but her face immediately brightened as it touched her tongue. From then on she proceeded to eat with gusto. Sakura was still unconscious upstairs.

_'I'll pretend I'm eating, but I'll throw the food away, stealthily!'_

Kasumi smirked at the food, who's smirk faded as it realized it's imminent fate. With a vicious stab of her fork and knife, Kasumi tore a huge chunk of the crocosnakeumber. She could have sworn it had wailed in pain when she tore it, making her wonder why the same didn't happen with the others eating around the table. _'Is mine the only one that's alive?'_

Shrugging, she brought the chunk of the abomination near her mouth like she was going to eat it before quickly changing its trajectory and throwing it backwards so that it would go out of the window.

The girl grinned in triumph. _'If I had refused to eat Onii-chan wouldn't have been happy since he gave these things to the blue wonder. I'll just clean the mess out of the window when no one is looking and I won't have to eat this. I don't have to worry being hungry, Onii-chan will feed me later anyway.'_

* * *

…

* * *

Kakashi scoffed as he looked at the stairs he'd just defeated. _'They never stood a chance… trying to hold back the copy ninja Kakashi, eh? Fools…'_

The struggle was grueling, but Kakashi had managed to limp his way downstairs. He briefly wondered what kind of team the Hokage had sent as backup that didn't even bother making someone watch over him while he was sleeping. He grunted as Sasuke came storming his way and bumped his shoulder, and then he proceeded upstairs without even bothering to check who he had bumped into.

Kakashi grunted in pain as his injuries were disturbed. _'Sunuvabitch, that hurt! Am I invisible or what?'_

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha stopped in surprise as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. "Kakashi-sensei? You're up already?"

Kakashi briefly debated reprimanding Sasuke for his careless bumping, but decided against it. "Yes… now mind telling me what's the situation right now?"

"Yes well… the Hokage sent team eleven as our backup, though we didn't need them… Their sensei has taken charge of the mission and has been ordering us around since she came here." _'That bitch…'_ He mentally added.

"I see…"

The silver haired jōnin closed his eyes as he contemplated what he'd just been told. _'So Hokage-sama sent Kushina-chan's team here to help me. Is he trying to get her to warm up to me again? If so, I sure hope this works and doesn't backfire somehow.'_

When he finally reached all the way down, he sweat-dropped at the sight. Everyone around the dinner table, ninja or not, was busy eating the food as if it was the most wonderful delicacy they had ever tasted, with the exception of two girls. What made it weird was that the 'food' looked like some horribly mutilated animal-vegetable mix.

That's when something wet slapped him on the face, making him stumble back and fall. He recoiled in horror at the mutilated face with the wailing expression the crocodile-snake thing had made before it had died.

" **CHIDORI**!"

Tsunami stood up in alarm as she finally noticed Kakashi's arrival amongst them."Wait Kakashi-san! You mustn't overexert yourself!"

That's when the lightning in Kakashi's hand died down without having fulfilled its original purpose of destroying the abomination that had dared attack the copy-ninja and Kakashi stumbled back with a pained groan.

Natsumi grinned as she stood up from her seat, relieved that something had saved her from having to eat the rather questionably disgusting dinner. "Stay right there Kakashi-san, I'll take a look at your injuries."

She diagnosed him for a minute before shaking her head. "As I said before, you can't use chakra for at least a few weeks, or until you get treatment from a more skilled medic-nin, I'm not very experienced yet. If you still persist in using chakra, you might end up permanently damaging your chakra coils. Luckily for you nothing seems to have happened this time, but don't go pushing your luck."

_'Truth is, if he keeps channeling chakra his body will heal at a faster rate, and then he'll be in working condition soon. But if he follows my instructions now, he'll be out of it for much longer.'_

The cycloptic Jōnin grunted in phantom pain in his coils from having used his chidori while his body couldn't afford the strain. "I understand… wait till Konoha before using chakra. Got it."

Natsumi sighed sadly as she realized she would have to go back to eating her dinner again. Resigning herself to the fate, she sat down and began chewing on the food half-heartily. _'It doesn't taste so bad, but I can't get over how disgusting it looks…'_

Kakashi once more limped towards an empty seat after recovering, the one between Sasuke and Tsunami. "Kushina-chan…"

He ignored the chilling glare from the woman.

"… Since Gatō will most likely be hiring high level missing-nin again, I think it would be better if you took this bingo book and leafed through it once."

Kushina ignored the booklet Kakashi placed in front her and continued eating. Naruto meanwhile was interested in it so he picked it up and decided to look through it later. _'Interesting… this is a newer version than the one I last saw. I doubt any new threats might have sprung up, but it doesn't hurt to know any potential enemies.'_

The copy-ninja grumbled at blatantly being ignored by the kunoichi. _'Okay so I was sensei's student, obviously, and she's still angry at him for having sealed the Kyūbi in her children. Just how long does she plan on holding onto that anger? It's not like I did anything against her or anyone she cares about.'_

He let his gaze wander idly and ignored the food Tsunami placed in front of him. _'Okay, that blonde girl they found in wave definitely grew a lot hotter while I wasn't looking. I wish I was awake while she was performing the medical 'inspection'',_ he giggled, _'Kasumi hasn't changed one bit. Look at those long luscious legs, that oh so sexy figure and those delicious red lips I'd love to kiss… hot damn, I can't wait till Jiraiya-sama gets a look at her and writes a few books on her, I bet they'll be wonderful to read!'_

He somehow managed to control his growing urge to ogle Kushina too. _'Mustn't think perverted about Sensei's widow! I'll just have to satisfy myself with these two girls.'_

Had anyone noticed him eye-raping the two girls, he would've been in more trouble than Jiraiya in a women's hot spring, but luckily for Kakashi no one noticed as they were preoccupied.

Tsunami was smiling as she saw everyone enjoying her cooking. It was hard to make something edible out of the dangerous vegetable-animal things Naruto had given her, but she'd managed. It was nice to see mostly everyone liked it.

And that the food didn't end up eating everyone, like she had feared.

Naruto looked at the woman in confusion. "Aren't you going to eat anything Tsunami-san?"

The bluenette looked in surprise at the blond boy before her smile returned. "I'll eat after everyone is done and father finishes drawing up his plans for the bridge."

_'I'd rather not eat those things if it could be helped. I don't care if they taste okay or not, they're just creepy.'_

The blond pursed his lips. "Nonsense, if you don't eat then I'll make you eat. That's the least you deserve for having made all this."

The blond then proceeded to grab her by the waist and forcibly drag a spluttering Tsunami with him. Once they reached his seat he sat down first before making the woman sit on his lap.

Before she could protest, she was being spoon-fed like a child by the blond.

Naruto grinned as his mother giggled, slightly amused by his behavior. Kasumi was still glaring, but now at Tsunami instead of the crocosnakeumber. Kakashi, Sasuke and Natsumi looked too shocked to form a verbal response anytime soon.

* * *

…

* * *

The rest of the dinner had passed by in relative silence, except for the splats made by the food Kasumi threw away, They were almost done with dinner when Kakashi broke the silence.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get some attention. "So Kushina-chan," once more he ignored the death glare from the kunoichi, "what do you plan to do now? Zabuza is still alive and might come back."

The redhead set down her fork and knife before glaring at the jōnin. "I'm here to do what you failed to do, Hatake. Since you're out of commission and unable to defend yourself, I see no reason to hand over my mission plan to you when said information can be easily extracted from you by an enemy. And that will put me and my team in unnecessary danger."

The silver haired man cringed slightly at her tone, but nodded nonetheless. "I suppose that makes sense. Could you tell me which problems you plan to take care of then, at least? I'm not asking for the full plan, just what you're going to focus on so I can instruct my team the best way possible. And I assure you I'm fully capable of keeping secrets, even if I can't defend myself."

Kushina gave him no response, making Kakashi sigh in sadness. "Fine then."

Naruto chuckled. "Eh Kakashi, we're just going to do what you failed so pathetically at doing. I dunno why you can't figure that out."

For a moment Kakashi wanted to glare at the blond, but decided that doing so in front of an already pissed off Kushina was perhaps not best for his health. He turned towards Ami. "Where's Sakura?"

The black haired girl finished chewing her last bite before answering his question. "She's still upstairs recovering from the injury to her head."

Kakashi closed his eye. He wasn't terribly impressed with the girl's lack of concern for her teammate. "I see… Will you be taking command of my squad then Kushina-chan?"

This time Kushina just sighed in annoyance, not even bothering to glare the jōnin for using '-chan' with her name. "Look Hatake, I don't know much about them and quite frankly I don't care. My squad works best independently, and that's exactly how we'll be working. I don't care what you or your squad do, just stay out of the way and don't get killed."

"Understood… but I think it'd be best if you take my squad's" help when you confront whatever missing-nin Gatō will be hiring…"

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the jōnin in surprise. "Honestly Kakashi, I have no problem whatsoever if you decide to send your genin to their deaths. Go right ahead, but it'll be your responsibility, and yours alone."

The jōnin gave her an eye smile. "They're not as weak as you might think. Sasuke's ninjutsu, Sakura's genjutsu and Ami's taijutsu make for a deadly combination."

"As I said before, not my responsibility if they die. Do what you want with them."

* * *

Ami stood up from her seat with a smile. "Thank you for the dinner Tsunami-san, it was wonderful."

The woman sitting on Naruto's lap just nodded, slightly embarrassed at her situation. She wanted to point out the fact that Naruto had been the one to give her the materials needed for preparing the delicious diet, but the blond boy had strictly forbidden her from telling anyone about it. Yes she did admit to herself that the food was delicious after Naruto had forced her to taste it. Perhaps not the most visually appealing dish she'd seen, but definitely one of the better ones she'd made, taste-wise.

_'Although, I'm not sure what his **punishment** was going to be if I didn't do it. That just scares me even more…'_

For the short while she'd known the boy, the blond had made it abundantly clear with his casual comments and touches that we was sexually interested in her. Of course, he behaved the same way around his own sisters and even mother, so it _could_ be just his personality quirk.

Kakashi stood up from his seat slightly awkwardly due to his injuries. "Come Sasuke, you need to be well rested. From tomorrow you'll need to train to face Zabuza. You too Ami, don't go to bed too late."

The black haired girl looked at her sensei hesitantly. "Uh… where am I supposed to sleep again?"

The silver haired jōnin looked at the girl in confusion. "With us of course. Is there a problem?"

Ami blushed furiously. "No way in hell! I'd rather sleep right here instead."

"But Sakura is in the same room as well, I don't see why you don't want to join us…"

Tsunami bit her lip. "I'm sorry Ami-chan, but we only have two rooms upstairs that you guys can take, and the other one is already taken so…"

Ami looked depressed. "Oh…"

Kushina looked at the black haired girl with a calculating gaze. "I'll let you stay with us, under the condition that you won't disturb any of us in any of our activities, and won't create any type of fuss… got it?"

The girl looked at her with eyes shining in gratefulness. "Y-yes, thank you…"

Kakashi looked at her in exasperation. "Wait, I don't understand how that's any better. Instead of staying with your own team, you're going to be staying in a room of the same size with more people already in it? And they too have a boy in their team too, if you haven't noticed. It's the one who's groping Tsunami-san as we speak. Good job on that by the way."

Naruto grinned. "I hate your guts Hatake, but thanks."

Kakashi just gave him an eye smile.

Ami huffed. "All of them are girls except Naruto-kun, and I think I can trust him."

The jōnin sighed. "Sakura will be resting in the same room Ami, and I think we've been together long enough for you to be able to trust."

Kushina held a hand up to stop his speech. "That's enough Kakashi. Trust isn't something that develops over time for no reason. And just what are you trying to do, forcing a twelve year old girl to sleep in the same room as you?"

Kakashi cringed. "I didn't mean it like that, I simply wanted to understand her reasoning."

The crimson haired woman grunted. "Whatever, it's decided then. Ami will stay with us in our room, and the rest of team seven takes the other room."

Ami grinned happily. "Thank you Kushina-sensei."

Kakashi looked at his student with disappointment clear in his eyes. He prided himself for his team spirit, but it seemed like one of his students hadn't got that lesson through her head yet.

Tsunami stood up from Naruto's lap, still blushing slightly. "I'll go wash the dishes."

The blond tapped Tsunami's butt while she walked away. Once she was out of his range, he stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going for a walk, anyone wanna join me?"

Kasumi was immediately by his side, with her arm linked through his own and her lithe frame sticking against it. "I'll come Onii-chan…"

Naruto just smiled at his twin sister and then looked directly at the black haired girl. "Wanna come too, Ami-chan?"

The girl's eyes widened but she nodded, shocked that she'd been invited. "O-okay!…"

The girl jogged out of the house merrily, not noticing the disgusted glance thrown at her by her only male teammate.

_'Tch, she's so weak but still thinks she stands a chance with **my** future concubine.'_

Sasuke then stormed upstairs, followed shortly after by a limping Kakashi. Once Tsunami had taken the dishes back to the kitchen to wash them, Natsumi turned towards her mother.

"Hey Kaa-chan, should I add her chakra signature to the array?"

Kushina shook her head. "No, we're not giving her unrestricted access to our room. She's just going to be staying for tonight."

The blonde girl bit her lip. "Uhm… I know that she's Kasumi-chan's spy, but aren't we trusting her too much? Letting her stay with us for the night is… and have you considered the fact that Naruto might crave sex tonight, and Kasumi will allow it? She'll definitely see."

Kushina smirked deviously. "Don't worry 'bout it dear, we're not trusting her with anything. Simply making her feel like we're doing her a huge favor and trusting her with something really important so she's more attached to us."

The girl looked at her mother with narrowed eyes. "Something really important? Don't tell me it's…"

Kushina smirked. "You'll see…"

* * *

Ami bit her lip nervously as she watched Naruto hum some tune to himself as he walked through the woods at a sedate pace.

"Ami…"

The girl was startled momentarily by the blond's voice, but recovered quickly. "Y-yeah…?"

Naruto fixed her with a curious gaze while still walking. "Tell me a bit about yourself, if you don't mind?"

Once more she found herself biting her lip in nervously. "Oh… okay… well, uhm… I'm Ami, as you already know. Just a normal girl aspiring to be a strong kunoichi someday. I don't have any shinobi background, and both my parents are civilians."

Naruto looked at her doubtfully. He may not have paid close attention before, but now that he didn't have much else to do he could clearly see her chakra reserves were just like any other clan heir he'd been in class with. While not outstanding, that seemed impossible for someone without shinobi parents. The first generation of shinobi in a family usually had to train exceptionally hard to extend their chakra coils enough to be able to perform ninjutsu properly, and even then their reserves usually ended up being sub-par at best. "Are you sure about that?"

The girl blinked, not expecting that kind of question. "What do you mean?"

The blond shrugged. Not his problem if Ami didn't know her parentage. And it couldn't be too interesting given there was nothing unusual about her appearance or chakra. "Nothing… nevermind what I said."

Suddenly Naruto held up his hand as he stopped walking. _'Shit, what is Takane doing leaving the sensor girl to scout around like that? I just noticed her and she's easily within range to sense us all…'_

' _Do you need advice, Naruto-kun?'_

' _Actually yes. I'm not sure if I should trust that Kurama girl just yet, not to the extent we have already. What do you think Kyū-chan?'_

The vixen seemed to give him a mental shrug at the question. _'You may be right, but think about it. You've already informed her family's leaders of your plans, and trusted them with it.'_

The blond sighed. _'They have no reason to leak that information, it's in our mutual benefit.'_

Kyūbi nodded. _'True… do what you want Naruto-kun. I don't claim to understand humans any more than you do.'_

The blond closed his eyes, contemplating his next action thoroughly. _'I'll give her this one chance. She doesn't have a reason to betray us, and she should know my mother can handle anything that can be thrown at her and come out on top. But still, I can no longer ignore her presence here, I have to go inform Kaa-chan,'_

Kasumi tightened her hold on his arm. "Is everything alright, Onii-chan?"

Naruto squeezed her body against his comfortingly. "Yeah… everything is fine. I just thought I heard something but it's nothing, just wind probably."

The redhead nodded hesitantly, knowing something wasn't quite right but the information wasn't something that could be revealed in Ami's presence.

Naruto then looked at the two girls apologetically. "Kasumi, Ami, I'm sorry but I must go talk to my mother about something. You guys have a nice walk now, and don't take too long. I'll be waiting for you two in our room. Oh, and be careful."

Kasumi gave him a serious nod, knowing he meant it. Something was definitely bothering him. She kissed his cheek lovingly before he left.

Ami bit her lip with a blush. "So… we're alone now…"

The redhead inwardly suppressed a grimace. Whenever she had to do this, she couldn't help but feel the guilt worm its way deep inside her mind till it gave her a feeling as if she was betraying her brother. He knew all about this, and she didn't even do anything that could be considered as cheating, but yet she couldn't help but feel that way.

She managed to smirk seductively as she flipped her hair back, despite her inner turmoil. "So we are…"

The dark haired girl smiled. She got the feeling that Kasumi wasn't being completely honest with her, but she'd take what she was getting and be happy with it.

"I was a good girl in front of your family, right?"

The crimson haired girl purred as she leaned against Ami's shoulder. "Yep. But you must know something…"

The dark haired girl shuddered in pleasure as she felt hot breath brush against her cheek. _'So close…'_

"W-what is it?"

Kasumi almost pressed her lips against Ami's cheek, but they didn't make contact with her skin, remaining barely a millimeter apart. She could still feel the heat though. "Me and Onii-chan have a very… _close_ relationship. You'll see what I mean tonight. You can't join us till he trusts you enough though."

Ami's throat went dry as she tried not to choke on her own breath. "W-wait, I think I just horribly misunderstood something…"

The angelic giggling of the redhead told her otherwise though.

The redhead linked their arms together as she began dragging the other girl with her. "Let's go back now, can't keep Onii-chan waiting for too long."

_'Ugh… I can't take this anymore today.'_

* * *

Warded Room | Tazuna's House

* * *

Kushina raised an eyebrow at her son. "You mean to tell me that Takane is here with an ANBU squad for some reason, and there's a sensor on her team?"

The blond leaned back against the wall as he nodded at her. "That's right. I'm not _completely_ sure about her being a sensor, but the way she channels her chakra is almost the same as another person I met on my journey, and she was a sensor."

The redhead bit her lip. "Sensors are a rare breed Naruto-kun… For Sarutobi to spare one of the ANBU sensors for whatever their mission is must mean he's aiming for something big. And an ANBU level is sensor is a gem that almost no Kage would willingly send on a mission without proper protection."

The blond grunted. _'Their target is probably Kaa-chan.'_ "Well, what do we do then?"

Kushina sighed. "I think… we should just let them be for now. Maybe Takane will take care of them. If not, then we'll have to handle them when the time comes. We just don't have any excuse to attack a squad of Konoha ANBU, until they attack us. If even one of them survives and escapes, we'll be hunted.

While right now I'm sure you guys can fend off any hunter nin Konoha sends for us, we have much bigger problems that need more fire power than just the five of us. Things like Uchiha Madara and whoever he has on his side. We'll need allies Naruto-kun, and each one of them is important for our assured survival. Kurama clan is one of them, and to get them out safely we need to be a part of the village until the chūnin exams."

The blond gave her an understanding nod. "Got it, Kaa-chan… Our plans for Gatō?"

The redhead smirked devilishly. "No change there. We'll take over Gatō's company, and if we're questioned will play it off as a part of our mission. Oh and did I forget to mention killing him slowly and painfully? My bad."

The blond chuckled. _'I know Kaa-chan is strong and can handle them, but it still pisses me off that they'd try something like that. That damn monkey is so gonna regret this someday… And what's taking Kasumi so long?'_

That's when the door clicked open and the redhead strode into the room, shortly followed by Ami.

The blond looked at Kasumi directly in the eyes before nodding towards Ami. The redhead bit her lip and gave him a nod. The dark haired girl was confused by what they were signaling to each other about, but she didn't get to think much about it before her mind went blank.

The crimson haired girl she had a crush on was kissing her brother, right on the lips. And it wasn't a friendly kiss either, or the type of kiss a sister should share with a brother. It was a lover's kiss so full of passion and warmth that it could only be shared between people who trust each other explicitly.

She staggered back in shock as the twins continued to make-out in front of her. What was even more surprising was the fact that their mother and elder sister were in the same room and didn't seem bothered by it in any way.

"W-what…. is this?!"

Naruto parted his lips from his twins', shifting his gaze to the black haired girl. "This… is our little secret. We're trusting you with it, can you keep it?"

Too shocked to speak, the girl could only nod numbly. _'What have I just seen? Okay, okay… I have to calm down. First, Kasumi-chan clearly warned me what I will see will be shocking, so I should act more balanced. Second, so what if they like to kiss each other, it's not that weird. WHO THE FUCK AM I KIDDING? OF COURSE IT'S WIERD!'_

Suddenly the breath was pushed out of her lungs as she collapsed on the floor. "Oof!"

Startled and shocked, she tried to gasp for breath with some difficulty, but the weight on top of her prevented her from doing too well in that department,. It took her a while to regain her senses, but when she did, she realized what exactly had happened. During the moments she'd been distracted by her shock, the twins had gone from gentle touching and kissing to heavy make-out. Somehow they ended up crashing into her, and either they didn't notice or didn't care as they continued to explore each other.

She just watched in shock as her long time crush moaned into her brother's mouth while she was being roughly groped and rapidly unclothed. And it was all happening on top of her.

_'Damn… the two of them together sure hold some weight, though most of it is probably Naruto-kun's… what am I supposed to do, lie here like a mattress?'_

Her blush darkened as the duo shifted just a bit, allowing her to feel most of those delicious curves the redhead on top of her had. The dark haired girl sighed to herself, not deciding to worry herself overly over something that was most definitely a situation she loved being a part of.

She rested her hands on Kasumi's waist and went stiff when she felt silky skin against her palm. Naruto had already taken care of most of his twin sister's clothes, and she was left with just her lingerie right then. Ami almost moaned with pleasure she felt when she came into contact with that silky skin of Kasumi's slim waist, and her delicate neck was barely an inch away from her teeth, tempting her to nibble on it.

_'Fuck… I can't resist anymore… I know she didn't allow me to participate yet, but this is too much!'_

Just as she was about to sink her teeth into that delicate neck, the duo on top of her moved and started rolling on the floor till they were in a separate fūton that seemed to have been setup just recently by either Natsumi or Kushina.

The golden haired girl giggled. "Have fun you two…"

Ami groaned in disappointment. She was so close, so _close_.

That's when she heard Kasumi whimper and could only stare with wide eyes as their heavy make-out moved on to the next step.

* * *

…

* * *

Ami stared blankly at the ceiling once the twins had _finally_ fallen asleep. They hadn't touched anyone else for the rest of the night, seemingly too lost in each other. _'My god… that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen… they're so perfect and passionate with each other… and… a-and hold so much love for each other that I can't even fathom it's… depth…'_

The black haired girl closed her eyes, attempting to gain a few hours of sleep before the dawn broke. "She let me see her doing something so private… something she considers so sacred… I can't disappoint her…"

_'It is kinda weird though… they're just too comfortable with each other. But even though it's weird, it's really beautiful to see. Natsumi-chan and Kushina-san are snuggled up so cutely too. They don't seem bothered by the twins' nudity either.'_

Her eyes widened. _'Wait… holy shit… everyone except me is asleep, and Kasumi-chan and Naruto-kun are sleeping just a few feet away, covered with nothing but the thin sheet Natsumi-chan draped over them.'_

The girl gathered up her courage as she slowly crawled over to the place where Naruto and Kasumi were sleeping, moving like a cat, or a ninja… she _was_ an ninja. _'Wait… what am I thinking? This is wrong…'_

The wind blew in from the window and the sheet opened to reveal a tantalizing sight. _'Ohhhh… fuck right and wrong, I'm just gonna look closer and then go back to sleep…'_

Once she was close enough, nervousness began to creep into her as the thoughts of being caught entered her mind. She inched her face closer and closer to Kasumi's neck, and her hand was barely a centimeter away from the girl's toned belly when she froze. Naruto was blinking at her.

He mouthed at her silently, hoping not to disturb the others. The slightest sound would wake up the sleeping kunoichi, except for Kasumi who was pretty much knocked out with no hopes of waking up for a while. "What are you doing?"

Ami shook her head, trying to convey 'Nothing' to him.

The blond rolled his eyes as he pointed a finger at his mouth and then began opening and closing it.

_'He wants me to move my mouth as if I'm speaking but not actually do it? He must know how to lip read then…'_

"I wasn't doing anything suspicious," she mouthed. When Naruto nodded, she bit her lip. "Okay, so I wanted to take a closer look."

The blond smirked as he took the sheet completely off and put it aside. "Look all you want. I doubt you haven't already seen everything, but I don't mind."

Ami's eyes darkened with passion as she gazed at them slightly hungrily. "You two are…"

The blond just smirked. "Wanna join us?"

The dark haired girl looked away. "Kasumi-chan made it very clear to me what my limits were. I can't do anything more than slight touching until she's sure about me. And given how madly she's in love with you… that will never happen."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Ami looked at the blond curiously.

Naruto trailed his hand over Kasumi's luscious legs, then her toned belly, then her torso, her neck, her cheek, and finally tangled it in her majestic crimson hair. "You see… Kasumi is mine."

The black haired girl frowned but nodded. She understood that after watching everything.

"And she'll do anything for me…"

"For you.. but how does that change anything for me?" the girl grumbled.

"Maybe if you can convince me somehow, we can work something out?"

Her eyes widened, and widened further till they couldn't expand anymore. "No way… you would never… you love her, right?"

"Of course I do. But if I ask her to do it she won't mind letting you hug her and stuff, just the normal things. Right now she's only teasing you, and I can see that while those tantalizing promises of hers seem amazing, after a while it must be getting agonizing to be able to watch but not feel, right?"

The girl could only grimace and nod. He was right, Kasumi barely touched her, usually tricking her into a false sense of intimacy before moving away just as quickly. It felt amazing, but she could see after a while she'd be agonized to not be allowed to do anything but look and know what she _could_ have had, but won't have.

"I'll think about it."

What bothered her for the rest of the night was what Naruto might want from her to grant her that favor. _'He's so handsome, I could've easily fallen for him given just a bit more time. Heck, I might be falling for him right now and not know about it. But he's so devilish to be plotting like this. Whatever, I think I know what I want, and I don't care how I get it. Hope you forgive me Iruka-sensei… but there are things more important to me than the village now…'_

* * *

…

* * *

Naruto yawned as he blinked his eyes open. Looking down he saw the familiar crimson hair draped around him, some even over his chest. He chuckled when he saw his twin sister's grinning face. "Morning Onii-chan!"

He kissed her forehead, making the girl purr in delight. "Good morning Kasumi, how long have you been awake?"

The girl snuggled into him a bit more. "Mhm… not too long now. Just woke up a few minutes ago. But you're so cute when you're sleeping that I couldn't move away."

The blond grinned as moved till the girl was pinned down under him. "Maybe you should've… you know it's impossible to resist such a good start to the day…"

"I'd love to…."

* * *

Ami groaned as she woke up to the sounds of sex."Oh my god, don't tell me they are at it again…"

Hearing a giggle from near the door, she turned around to see Natsumi enter the room. "Naruto, Kasumi…"

A grunt from Naruto was all the answer she got, but it didn't look like she was expecting any more.

"Kaa-chan said you two will meet me and her at _that place._ Get to it once you're done. Okay?"

"Ohhhhhh yessssss….."

Natsumi rolled her eyes, knowing that reply wasn't meant for her. "See you guys then. Oh and Ami, Kakashi wanted to see you downstairs. Also, if you mention anything that happened in this room, no matter how trivial, you'll die, 'kay?"

Ami did a double take at how casually the girl had just said that, but once she understood she nodded. "I understand some of the things I saw were… sensitive. Don't worry, I'll never break that trust you've shown in me."

The golden haired girl smiled. "Good."

"Hope they don't take too long, we've got a lot to do today…"

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You _must_ let me know in your review if you're one of those who want _explicit_ scenes in the future chapters. I'll decide based on that.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review to let me know your thoughts.


	25. Constraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides  
>  Author: AkashXD  
>  Rating: Mature  
>  Story Statistics and  Character details: _[Uzumakipedia](http://uzumakipedia.weebly.com)_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Greetings readers,
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your opinion has been noted, and I've decided to keep the story uncensored.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't always write a disclaimer, but when I do, I make sure it has nothing to do with what I'm actually writing about and makes no sense whatsoever.
> 
> * * *

* * *

**Chapter 25: Constraint**

* * *

Forests Area | Nami no Kuni

* * *

"Captain!"

Takane tried not to appear nervous as she looked at Eiko in her meditative position. If what she'd told them was to be believed, right now she was extending her sensing radius to the maximum.

_'This girl... if only she wasn't here I would've had almost no problems. But with her around I can't use genjutsu on the others without her being aware of it…'_

"What is it?"

Eiko took a few more seconds to make sure what she felt was right before reporting to her captain. "Three new chakra signatures have entered Nami no Kuni. One high chūnin, one high jōnin, and one low-kage level."

Takane blinked. "W-wait, I think I misheard you. Did you say low-kage level?"

Eiko gave her a sympathetic shake of her head. "Sorry captain... I'm sure, and you didn't mishear me."

The brunette grimaced. "Can you tell me who they are?"

The orange haired sensor bit her lip. "I'm sorry captain… I'm not familiar with any of their energies. It's hard to forget chakra signatures I sense everyday so these people aren't from Konoha, but that's all I can say for sure."

"Hm..."

Raiden grunted. "Should we take action Takane? The presence of these unknowns may hinder our mission later. We should get rid of them."

Takane blinked at him, wondering if he was serious. "No. We cannot afford to attract attention to ourselves like that. This mission is a top secret, or did you forget? Besides, if we were to take on two almost kage level opponents at once, there's no guarantee that we would get out of it without injury or loss. That would render us incapable of carrying out our original assignment."

The heavily muscled man scratched his cheek sheepishly as he realized that the girl did have a point, even though she was much younger than him. _'And a really fearsome kunoichi from what I've heard, she's able to put almost anyone in genjutsu that are almost impossible to detect and dispel. And she's really innocent too, hasn't killed anyone ever, even though that's kinda stupid in the shinobi life. Ah and she's super cute! Good dating material...'_

A cough from Eiko distracted him from his thoughts. He paled when he noticed she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, along with Takane. _'Oh shiiiiiiit, they both noticed me checking her out... I'm fucked...'_

* * *

Gatō's Mansion | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Business tycoon Gatō hadn't always been one of the richest men in the world. He was in fact born in quite a regular family, and thus had to earn most of what he had. Having used any means necessary to obtain the wealth he now possessed, the businessman felt confident in his moves and decisions. No matter what kind of decision he made or what kind of situation came in front of him, Gatō _always_ came out on top.

He had once been young, and a few girls had approached him looking for love. Of course, businessman Gatō wasn't someone who would distract himself from his more pressing concerns for something as insignificant as love. His mediocre, pathetic family had tried to persuade him by telling him money wasn't everything. But he knew.

He knew money wasn't the most important thing in the world, love was. Fortunately, **he loved money.** So all was well and he was able to dedicate himself completely to his business, achieving success most couldn't even dream of.

Thus, when his thugs had reported to him about Zabuza's defeat and the arrival of even more shinobi in _his_ village, he hadn't been scared. Even when the report of more than twenty of his men being slaughtered effortlessly by a blond shinobi had come to his desk, he hadn't flinched.

The emotion he _did_ feel though was aggravation. It annoyed Gatō to no end that someone had dared to oppose him and escaped judgment, even if it was only for a while. Deciding to bring down his hammer of justice, the businessman had immediately proceeded to inform his contacts to put out S-rank pay offers for competent missing-nin, anyone A-rank or above acceptable.

Confident in a favorable outcome from his decision, Gatō didn't lose any sleep over the new shinobi in his village. Nope, instead he lost his sleep when one of his foolish subordinates decided it would be a wise idea to wake him up when the sun had barely started rising.

"You insolent fool, how dare you wake me up at this time?! Do you wish to die?"

The thug who had woken him up whimpered as he backed away in fear. "P-please forgive me Gatō-sama, but the missing-nin you had requested have arrived at the designated meeting place, and you said to tell you immediately when that happens."

The pudgy man grunted in annoyance, just his luck to have to wake up for something unavoidable at four in the morning.

"What are you waiting here for then, you worthless shit? Go arrange a carriage for me!"

* * *

Bridge Builder's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Naruto yawned as he flipped through another page in the bingo book. "Okay, so the Konoha bingo book might look different from the one I read while on my journey, but it's just the useless crap added in it that makes it seem different. I don't need to know about these D-rank and E-rank missing nins, aren't these supposed to be really easy to hunt down? Makes me wonder why they've been left to do as they please."

From what he knew, Konoha had more than enough hunter nin to dispatch for the dozens of lower level rogue nin from the leaf village. Why they hadn't already done so he'd never know.

He shrugged, not bothering to think about it too much. "Are you ready yet Kasumi? We've gotta leave soon or Kaa-chan will be... unhappy."

Kasumi hastily finished tying the straps of her dress as she stood up and smiled at her brother cheerfully. "Done Onii-chan."

The blond gave her an appreciative once over. "Okay, be a doll and check both of our supplies and scrolls? I'll finish reading this bingo book by then."

Naruto flipped the pages again as Kasumi went through their equipment and scrolls to make sure everything was in working condition and that they had enough storage scrolls to store anything they might want from Gatō's place.

"Oh this is interesting, a new entry to the high-level section... the Tsuchikage's daughter Kīrotsuchi, recently abandoned her village for unknown reasons. Rank is low S-class, hostility level unknown. Iwa refused to supply any information on her to the other villages... No surprise there, but it won't be too hard to acquire an Iwa bingo book if I could get the time to pay Tsuchi no Kuni a visit. It's very rare for a new S-rank to pop up, so I think it'll be worth it."

Naruto blinked. "Ah, what primitive thinking! I don't need to go there myself... **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** "

The blond blinked when instead of a small blue dragon he expected a blue haired girl with golden tanned skin appeared in front of him. Her appearance may have been of a pre-teen, but Naruto knew she was thousands of years old, like every other dragon.

The blue haired girl blushed as she looked at her summoner. "Sorry Naruto-sama, I was practicing kenjutsu so I was in my humanoid form. Do you wish me to change back?"

He caught his twin sister looking over at him curiously, but he just gave her a mysterious smirk. "It doesn't matter... Go to Iwagakure no Sato, make _sure_ you're not noticed. Find a jōnin level Iwa shinobi and once you do, reverse summon me there."

She gave him a short bow. "It will be done Naruto-sama."

Just as she was about to change into her dragon form and fly out, her summoner interrupted her. "Oh and Irden..."

The dragon girl blinked. "Yes Master?"

"Fly directly up till you're too high to be seen, and only then head towards Iwa. There are shinobi here that may see you otherwise."

She gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry Master, I won't fail you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his twin once Irden was gone out of the window and into the skies. "What?"

Kasumi looked away from him. "Uhm... not that I mind but why do your summons call you master? Mine only refer to me as Kasumi, or Kasumi-chan."

Having spent another night with her brother, she had forgotten all about the stinging she felt in her heart when she saw Naruto flirting with Tsunami. But the feeling had come back when she saw how the dragon girl seemed to look at her brother. It wasn't as strong since she knew that her brother was satisfied for the moment, but the feeling was still there.

The blond shrugged, keeping an observant eye discreetly trained on the redhead. "Different species, different behavior. You can't really compare them, they've called me Naruto-sama since the first day."

* * *

Ground Floor | Tazuna's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Kakashi smiled as the last of his genin team finally came out of the room that the Uzumaki had picked. Sasuke had been staring at him silently for nearly an hour, while Sakura had been nursing her still aching head while trying to make sure her Sasuke-kun hadn't been hurt after their conversation with Zabuza.

The pink haired girl looked at her crush with worry. "Are you sure you're okay Sasuke-kun? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hn."

The silver haired jōnin waved the two genin to quite down as he stared at his third student. "Well, hello there Ami-chan, good to see you finally join us. Did you sleep well?"

The black haired girl blinked. "Uh, good morning sensei, I slept fine thank you."

She blushed as she remembered that she hadn't slept much at all thanks to Naruto and Kasumi's activities. But she didn't regret it one bit, the show was well worth losing a few hours of sleep. She cleared her throat before her embarrassment became too obvious. "Natsumi-chan said you wanted to see me?"

Kakashi nodded, not voicing his displeasure at the fact that she had used '-chan' with Natsumi's name but had never done the same for Sakura even though they were teammates. "Of course, I have to train all three of you to be ready to face Zabuza in a couple of days, so starting today you three will have to work hard."

Ami found herself staring at her sensei with confusion clear in her eyes. "I thought you couldn't use chakra till we go back to Konoha, so how are you gonna train us then?"

"Don't worry about trivial things like that, Ami-chan. Just because I can't do it myself doesn't mean I can't tell you what you should do. I'm perfectly capable of training you guys. Now come on."

* * *

Secret Cottage | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Kagura looked around the room with disappointment. She'd expected a better meeting place since the mission was requested by one of the richest businessman out there. "So this is where we'll meet your boss? Doesn't look like somewhere a shipping tycoon would live."

The thug seemed to shrink back in fear, but managed to stutter out a barely audible yes in response. He couldn't be blamed though, as his life expectancy didn't look too good while standing in the same room as some of the most dangerous criminals around. "G-Gatō-sama doesn't live here! This is just a meeting place..."

The white haired girl shrugged, not bothering to make too much conversation with an inconsequential thug. Her gaze swept across the other occupants of her room. She immediately dismissed the Ame jōnin with bluish green hair as worthless since his chakra levels were pathetic, but the other girl caught her eye. She'd heard about that one. "You're..."

The dark brunette glared scathingly at Kagura. "Don't say it."

The rogue Konoha kunoichi smirked. "Well, forgive me for being surprised. I just didn't believe someone like you would actually abandon their village. I mean, what reason could a Kage's granddaughter have to go rogue?"

Kīrotsuchi scowled. "That's none of your concern. You're a rogue as well so just shut up!"

The white haired missing nin raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Why so stingy? I'd have thought one of the Tsuchikage's granddaughters would have better manners."

The girl being taunted didn't look too amused by the ex-ANBU's behavior either. "Look bitch, I don't care who you are or what you're here for, just stop fucking with me or I'll blow you up into so many pieces that even Deidara-nii would've been proud!"

The other girl raised her hands in surrender. She may be confident in her skills, but from what was known of the other girl, it wasn't wise to pick a fight with her. "Geez, calm down alright? Let's not talk about your reasons for being here if you're so bothered by it."

Inwardly the white haired girl was wondering why Kīrotsuchi called the mad bomber Deidara her brother. She may be a missing-nin as well, but she knew that Ōnoki would probably take his granddaughter back eventually, even though the punishment might be severe. The same could not be said for Deidara as from what she'd heard, he had killed countless Iwa shinobi in his escape.

A few feet away from them, Aoi Rokushō was sweating bullets. _'Coming here wasn't a good idea at all. I knew that reward was just too good not to attract high-level nin. None of them seem to be at a level which I can handle, and I'm a jōnin. That white haired chick seems to be high A-class, and the other is girl is definitely close to S-class. I feel so screwed... wonder if it's too late to back out?'_

The brown haired girl relaxed when Kagura seemed to have dropped the topic. Her relief didn't last too long however.

The white haired kunoichi smiled cheekily. "You know, I always wanted to ask something if I ever met someone from your family. Has your old man Ōnoki got no sense of naming his grandchildren? I mean, you're named 'Kīrotsuchi' meaning yellow earth, your older sister is named 'Kurotsuchi' meaning black earth, and I'm pretty sure the old guy copied both your names from his bodyguard Akatsuchi's, which means red earth. How unoriginal can a guy be? That really doesn't suit someone at such a high position! He might as well have named you all in numbers... Like Tsuchi1, Tsuchi2, Tsu...chi?"

The glare Kagura got this time made her smile drop. "Fine, I'll stop."

Kīrotsuchi may not have shown it, but internally she huffed at Kagura. _'Why does she have to be such a bitch? This is exactly why I need to work alone to find_ _Deidara-sempai,_ _but first I need some money to fund my search... Ugh... I have this almost irresistible urge to tell her it was my father Kitsuchi who named us... m-must resist...'_

She was saved from her predicament when the door creaked open and a small pudgy man entered the room surrounded by a large number of guards. "I'm glad to have you all here. My name is Gatō, your host. Now let's discuss some business matters..."

Kagura and Kīrotsuchi looked at the small man curiously, wondering how such an unimpressive man had acquired such a vast reputation and wealth. Aoi meanwhile looked relieved that his employer was finally here. The sooner he got the mission details and got out of range of those devil women, the better.

Gatō cleared his throat before addressing his audience. "As you should already know, you're here because I need certain people killed. Unfortunately, those certain people are high level shinobi so I'll need to hire your skills to put them down. Of course, you'll be paid handsomely!"

Kagura snorted. "Stop wasting our time. Just tell us how much you can afford so I may know if I even want to take your assignment. The offer only said 'a very handsome sum of money' will be awarded by 'Gatō-sama'."

The pudgy businessman tapped his cane on the floor, looking annoyed by the white haired girl's behavior. It had taken him a good four hours to get to this shabby cottage from his compound in that shitty carriage the thugs had arranged for him, so he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. Regardless, having dealt with tricky negotiations all his life, he was more than capable of behaving professionally when the situation called for it.

"Based on your bingo book rankings, I'm willing to pay five million ryō to Kīrotsuchi, three million ryō to Kagura, and five hundred thousand ryō to Aoi. Is that satisfactory? The payment will only be made once you've completed the assignment though, since I've already had a setback when Zabuza the fake demon failed pathetically."

Aoi bit back a snarl at the low amount he was being offered compared to others, but knew it was justified since he currently didn't have the reputation of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and rogue Konoha ANBU. Still, it hurt his pride.

Kagura however caught onto something that Aoi had completely missed. "Zabuza, the demon of the mist? He _failed_ this assignment of yours? Interesting..."

Kīrotsuchi scoffed. "Inconsequential, Mist shinobi have always been weak willed. Now tell me the job so I can get it over with Gatō. I don't wish to dally here any longer than necessary."

Gatō nodded, pleased with the confidence of the young kunoichi. "Of course. Your job is to kill this bridge builder named Tazuna..."

He tossed them a photograph of the old bridge builder. "But he will have two teams of Konoha protecting him, so kill them too. Kill anyone who gets in your way. You're to carry this assignment out in two days when Zabuza recovers. I don't want to take any risks so all of you will be attacking together. This is a part of your job, so you need to meet these conditions to receive payment. Got it?"

Kīrotsuchi nodded as she left the building with a shunshin. Kagura meanwhile was looking at Gatō in distrust. "You didn't tell me who we'll be facing. If they defeated Zabuza, they couldn't be some no-name shinobi. I want to know their names."

Gatō shrugged nonchalantly. "I have no idea what their names are, just that the fake demon lost to them. Hopefully you won't disappoint me like that."

Kagura just glared at him as she too shushined away, hoping to collect some information from Zabuza. Going into the battlefield uninformed was not her style.

Meanwhile Gatō fought to contain the smirk that threatened to spread across his face as he headed back to the carriage. Once they were done with the mission and came to collect payment, what waited for them would be fully fledged hunter-nin parties sent by their own villages. This was why he loved hiring missing-nin for his jobs. Not only did they work hard, they actually ended up earning him profit by simply being there. If they completed the task, it was just a bonus.

* * *

…

* * *

Natsumi sighed in relief as she felt her siblings' chakra signatures enter her range. She gave her mother a nod when Kushina looked at her questioningly, confirming her suspicions. "Yeah, they're here."

She rolled her eyes as a few seconds later the twins appeared in front of them. "Finally you two came, Kaa-chan and I've been waiting forever."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We came alright."

The blonde girl closed her mouth in surprise as the double meaning of his words got to her. Her face went red as she looked away.

The half demon chuckled. "Sorry... I got carried away."

His mother gave him a reprimanding look while doing her best to hide her amusement. "Be more careful with this Naruto-kun. Due to _certain_ dangers nearby, we can't risk losing any chances we get."

The blond boy nodded, knowing that she was referring to Takane's squad. He knew they needed to do this without being noticed by them. "Gotcha, so how are we gonna do this?"

Kushina was relieved to know that he got serious when it came to their little mission. It would make things considerably easier if he knew when he could act freely, and when he had to take care of certain responsibilities. This was their first real mission together, aside from the one at Kurama compound. Of course, that one didn't really count considering she had to split her team individually, making it impossible for her to really know how Naruto handled the situation.

She gave her son a soft smile despite the rather serious nature of their mission. "First things first, we need to find out where Gatō lives. I'd suspected him to be in the 'Gatō Inc.' office in the town itself, but unfortunately it seems abandoned except for the random thugs hanging out there. Can you do that Naruto-kun? If not we'll have to resort to good old interrogation, which will take a bit more time."

Naruto gave her a cheeky salute. His unique abilities made that particular task incredibly easy for him. "Got it sensei... leave that job to me."

Kushina huffed at his cheeky reply but let him lead anyway. _'Kasumi spoils him too much... but then again, I can't blame her since I do the same, if only to a lesser extent...'_

* * *

…

* * *

Naruto flicked the Ryūjin to get the blood off the sword. A few idle foreign memories were still drifting through his mind even as the soul he had extracted with his dōjutsu technique got absorbed into his sword.

It had only been a day since their first mission outside the village as a team, and they hadn't even done that much, but still Naruto now understood why each one of them had been focused on getting the setup of their scores just right to end up in the same team. Kasumi's reason was fairly simple. She just wanted to spend as much time with her Onii-chan as possible, and Natsumi's reason fell along the same lines.

Kushina's reasoning however, was a bit more complex than that. He hadn't even understood it until now. _'She has too much experience and talent to even consider wasting the six months between our graduation and the chūnin exams. If it was anyone else in her place they would've considered simply lying in wait till the invasion before running away, but Kaa-chan is someone who would try to make the most out of those six months as well.'_

"Well, that wasn't too hard... We're lucky that both the thugs we picked knew of Gatō's mansion, so now it's pretty much confirmed."

Kushina smiled. "Good job, you saved us a few minutes of interrogation with that mind reading ability of yours."

Naruto nodded as he sealed the sword back in his dragon tattoo. "And I got two more souls in my Ryūjin, so it wasn't a complete waste of time even if we ignore the information we collected. Ah and Gatō knows about our presence here."

Kushina shrugged. It was going to be rather hard to keep themselves a secret given a part of their mission was to protect Gato's target, so they simply hadn't bothered to hide. "We never hid it so it was to be expected. Let's go now."

* * *

Gatō's Mansion | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Naruto whistled in appreciation at the four-story pure white building in front of him. The entire structure seemed to be made out of white marble of the highest quality. "So this is that slimy rich bastard's mansion? Not bad! Quite far away from the town, took us five minutes at shinobi speed. This is much more impressive than his office in the town though."

Kushina and her daughters could only nod as they looked over the building. "The security is damn tight for a civilian establishment, but they're just thugs so we can simply cut'em down."

Naruto grinned excitedly. "Ohhhhh, don't kill any please?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow, surprised at his request. It wouldn't have been too much of a shock if that statement had come from Natsumi. But for either of the twins to have spoken those words was nearly unbelievable. Since they were attacked in the park all those years ago, neither of them had much respect for the lives of unknown people. Naruto was more in tune with the worldly dealings compared to Kasumi though. He understood that not everyone could be discarded. "Growing soft Naruto-kun?"

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope, I just wanted their souls. You can do whatever… just don't kill any if possible and leave their souls to me."

Kushina sweat dropped. _'I was worried over nothing.'_

* * *

Near Bridge Builder's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Sakura looked around at the small clearing in confusion. It didn't look quite large enough for the team exercises her sensei usually had them do, which was what she expected given he had told them that they were being taken for training. "What are we here for Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled at his pink haired genin. "Why, to train of course, Sakura! You'll be confronting missing nin soon, and while you'll have help, you still need to be stronger to face them when the time comes."

Sasuke immediately perked up when the jōnin mentioned training, and even Ami seemed much more interested in the conversation now. Sakura nodded hesitantly, not quite as happy with real training as her teammates. What they had been doing so far suited her just fine, but she had never been someone who excelled at physical exercises and the like due to her strict diet and civilian background.

For as long as they'd been a genin team, Kakashi had only ever had them do D-rank missions or team exercises, and most of their time was simply spent waiting for their sensei to even be there. This suited Sakura just fine since this way she could have more time to focus on her real objective - gaining Sasuke's affection.

It was understandable that she looked hesitant at the prospect of real training, not wanting to look 'uncool' in front of her crush by performing poorly on a given task. "What are we going to do to train then sensei?"

Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "We'll learn how to climb trees... without hands!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She was about to launch a protest when another one of her headaches hit her. "Ow!"

The jōnin looked at the pinkette in sympathy. "Don't worry Sakura, you'll be okay once a medic treats you in Konoha, but for now you'll have to endure."

The girl frowned but nodded.

"Now, Sakura, as you probably have the best chakra control among the three of you, I want you to channel chakra into your feet and try to stick them to the tree trunk. Once you think they're sticking... try to walk up."

It took Sakura a good few tries to get the concept, but once she did she climbed to the top of the tree with seemingly no effort. The other two genin looked annoyed at the fact that the jōnin hadn't allowed them to practice as well, instead having them wait till Sakura succeeded.

The silver haired jōnin nodded in satisfaction at his genin's work. "Very good! If I could have shown you how it's done, you'd have probably gotten it right on the first try, excellent job Sakura. Now Sasuke, Ami, you guys try the same."

The two dark haired genin walked towards their respective trees. Sasuke looked at his sensei curiously before he started his practice. There had been something he was wondering about. "Where's the other team?"

Kakashi sighed. He wished his sensei's widow and her children were here with him too, he could have trained them as well. "Someone has to protect the bridge builder while we're here, Sasuke. They're doing that."

He giggled. _'Perhaps I could have even gotten a peek up the blonde girl's skirt when she did the practice, it's rather short...'_

The Uchiha smirked as he started climbing his tree. _'I'll have_ _a better_ _chance of catching up if they waste their time protecting the useless old man while I'm training to get stronger...'_

He paled when he heard Kakashi giggle perversely, completely misunderstanding the situation. _'Oh shit... don't tell me the sunuvabitch is perving after me?!'_

* * *

Gatō's Mansion

* * *

Naruto sighed as the last thug in the mansion slid off his sword, dead. The tattoo on his arm now sported the number one hundred and seventy seven with pride. "That's the last of them."

Kushina gazed at the interior of the building appreciatively. She may not like the man, but she had to admit his mansion was well-maintained with lush red carpets and each piece of furniture expensive enough to be worth a house. "We can explore this place now. Pick up anything we might find useful here and then wait till Gatō shows up. There are four floors including the ground floor and four of us here, so just pick one each."

Naruto grinned. "I pick the top floor."

Kushina hummed in approval. "Fine, ground floor is mine."

Kasumi and Natsumi looked at each other before shrugging. "You go to the third floor Kasumi, I'll take the second one."

* * *

Top Floor | Gatō's Mansion

* * *

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he tossed another scroll back into one of Gatō's many lockers. "Huh, who would've guessed. I didn't care too much about him before, but this bastard is one slimy fucker to be able to do all this. He has a hand in _everything_."

From smuggling babies for Orochimaru to experiment on, to supplying women to whorehouses, Gatō had done it all. And it wasn't just those 'cheap' requests he fulfilled, nope. Even Danzō from Konoha came to Gatō when he needed something not easily available from the black market. No matter what it was, if someone paid Gatō enough money, he'd get it for them.

"Uzumaki Karin huh... what an interesting report, wonder if I should tell this to Kaa-chan before or after she's done torturing Gatō? What's taking him so long anyway? I'd think with a mansion this luxurious he'd be spending more time here."

He flipped another page of the report detailing his deal with Orochimaru. "So for one hundred million ryō he sold a two year old Karin to Orochimaru. I already knew that. But I didn't know this... Wonder what the snake bastard would think if he knew Gatō bought Karin from the missing-nin who killed her parents for just five million ryō?"

He chuckled. "Meh, Gatō's gonna die today so it doesn't really matter I guess."

The blond started shuffling through the scrolls and files once more. The top floor was Gatō's office and so far the only interesting things he'd found were various reports detailing Gatō's activities. Another name caught his eye.

Now _this_ he had to read. "Uzumaki Honoka, bought from missing-nin at the age of four at the price of one hundred thousand ryō… huh, guess they didn't know she was worth a thousand times that amount? Oh well, HOLY MOTHER OF GOD...!"

He read it again and again to make sure he hadn't read it wrong. "Sold to the 'Ultimate Summoning Animal' research team for one BILLION ryō cash AND a ten percent share in any future profits from the project?! This Gatō bastard sure knew how to squeeze the most out of a deal... I doubt even I could make this kind of deal without a kunai to the other party's throat..."

He couldn't help but read into the details of the project. Once done, he closed the file with a sigh. "I know Karin is in Orochimaru's care, but I'll have to check on this Honoka girl as soon as I get the chance... hope they haven't experimented on her or anything..."

He frowned as he looked at the huge piles of scrolls and files in the room.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

He had lost interest in going through all the scrolls himself, but he still didn't want to miss out on any important details. There was just one special file he had set aside to read before leaving… Gatō's finances.

His jaw dropped to the floor, and went right through it as he read the file. "Damnnnn... I knew he was rich but... just damn..."

Shaking his head, the blond closed the file. "Wonder if the others found anything interesting?"

* * *

…

* * *

The businessman gaped in horror at the scene in front of him. There were dead bodies _everywhere_!

His shock only lasted for a few moments before being replaced by anger. "How _dare_ these puny worthless weaklings cause a riot in _my_ mansion?! That's it, I'll have anyone who isn't already dead in there killed for messing with my property!"

As Gatō marched through the gates with twenty thugs flanking him on the both sides, he never realized his imminent doom.

* * *

…

* * *

The ground floor was apparently meant for showing off to his guests, filled with precious artwork, statues and ornaments that would have made almost any rich collector jealous. The second floor was surprisingly the most normal one, containing the living quarters and various facilities meant for Gatō's comfort.

"Ohhhhh this bed is super comfortable!"

Kushina rolled her eyes at her son, who was trying out almost every single piece of expensive furniture present in the building. "Don't get too used to it, we're ninja and once we're done with this place you'll be back to futons on the floor."

Naruto just smirked. "I don't really mind, I'll have someone cute and cuddly with me anyway. It'll be better than this bed!"

The redhead just raised an eyebrow before moving on to completing the document she'd been working on.

"That's the document we need Gatō to sign for us to become owners of everything that he owns, right?"

Kushina gave him an absentminded nod as she finished the document. "Pretty much."

Naruto smiled when he saw Kasumi and Natsumi walk down the stairs and then come in his direction.

"Here, Onii-chan..."

Naruto accepted the two scrolls offered to him giddily. Once Kasumi and Natsumi had revealed that Gatō had been keeping various equipment, weapons and jutsu scrolls from the missing nin he ratted out for himself... the temptation was too much for the blond. He'd immediately asked all the weapons and equipment to be sealed for further study later, and jutsu scrolls to be sealed in a separate storage scroll so he could learn anything useful as soon as he got some time. There were some rare jutsu scrolls and weapons that Gatō had acquired in hopes of reselling them for a higher price later too.

Natsumi smiled at the excited half-demon. Kasumi preferred perfecting her basic nature manipulation and fūinjutsu rather than learning new techniques, while the blonde girl was still too busy learning what Nina had tasked her with. Naruto was really the only one in their family with a hunger for new techniques. "Our trip here was quite fruitful huh..."

Naruto's grin faltered for a brief moment as he remembered the details about Honoka and Karin. He had decided not to tell the others about them yet, not until he decided what he had to do with them.

_'Kaa-chan may act all sacrificial by ordering us to kill another clan mate for being on the enemy's side, but honestly she'll be hurt on the inside. There aren't many left of us, and to have to kill one of the last few would surely be an unpleasant experience. If they are going to be threats, I'll kill them and others will never have to know about them. No need to have the guilt on their chests.'_

His eyes traced over to Kasumi, who was now checking over the document Kushina had crafted to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

_'Well, Kasumi will surely not mind, I doubt she really cares about anyone other than those who're bound by our Jinsei Kizuna Fūin.'_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE DOING LOUNGING IN MY MANSION?!"

Naruto blinked as he noticed the pudgy businessman they'd been waiting for had finally arrived.

A grin formed on his face as he got up from the comfortable bed and started walking towards the short man. "Ah Gatō-san, long time no see. How've you been? I'm sorry about slaughtering the few hundred thugs outside the compound... and the twenty in the town... oh and about taking everything you ever worked for. You won't mind signing these documents, would you?"

Gatō blinked, rage temporarily forgotten as the blond handed him a contract. It didn't take him more than a glance to realize what it was, reigniting his rage tenfold. "YOU THINK I'M STUPID? I WON'T SIGN MY PROPERTY OVER TO ANYONE!"

Naruto shook his head at the pudgy man, snatching the document away before the midget could tear it to shreds. "I wouldn't say you're stupid. You are, but I wouldn't say it."

The cold smirk from the boy made the man go pale. It was at that moment that he realized he was going to be in a lot of pain until he signed his property away. What he didn't know was that he was going to be in a lot of pain regardless, until he died.

"Eh, you see, I'd have preferred to let you go so both of us can live in peace, but unfortunately Kaa-chan wanted to talk to you about something important before you left..."

That's when he noticed the thugs he had been flanked by were nowhere to be seen, and a woman with the look of devil in her eyes was looking at him with a grin so feral that it nearly made the ever stoic businessman piss in his pants.

* * *

…

* * *

Almost the entire day Ami and Sasuke had trained hard to be able to get to the tree tops. They'd both been shocked that Sakura, a girl they had thought was good at nothing but theory, had exceeded them by such a large degree on a practical exercise.

The voice of their jōnin sensei broke the two grumbling genin out of their thoughts, and got the smug -looking Sakura's attention as well. "Come here Sasuke! I have something I want you to have."

Once the Uchiha boy had reached him, Kakashi handed him a scroll with the kanji of 'fire' on it. "It's Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. I know you already know the Gōkakyū no Jutsu, so this won't be so hard to learn. Use it well."

Ami bit her lip. "What about me?"

Kakashi looked at her calmly before shrugging. "Right now among the three of you, only Sasuke has enough chakra to be able to perform ninjutsu well."

Ami bristled on the inside. _'For all his boasting about the three of us being so strong, the only one who even knows anything beyond academy jutsu is Sasuke. Sakura doesn't know any genjutsu, and I know only the basic academy taijutsu, which I'm not very good at either.'_

"If you don't want to train me, then I'll just go train by myself then!"

The cycloptic jōnin just nodded at her. "Go ahead. Training by oneself always yields the best results. What you learn that way will stick longer."

The fuming girl left the clearing while Sakura stayed behind to watch her crush train to learn his fire technique.

* * *

Gato's Mansion

* * *

Naruto sighed as he held the shivering form of Natsumi close, rubbing her back comfortingly. They were currently on the top floor in Gatō's office. "Are you okay now?"

He frowned as the blonde girl nodded in his chest without moving back to look at him in the eyes. "I-I'm fine..."

Naruto sighed. _'She's too soft... torture isn't something she can digest it seems. And the fact that he was being tortured because of her only made it worse.'_

He blinked as he felt the disturbance stop from the chakra metal stabbed into Gatō's body on the ground floor. _'Gatō's dead.'_

He picked Natsumi up bridal style, smiling at her sleeping face as he carried her downstairs. _'She didn't take that well, but she'll be fine. From now on we'll have to keep her away from such situations though.'_

* * *

…

* * *

Kushina slammed her fist in a nearby table, smashing the expensive furniture to splinters. "Damn it... I didn't mean for him to die just then!"

Kasumi looked at the broken and mutilated form of Gatō without pity before focusing back on her mother. "It's alright Kaa-chan, he suffered enough."

Kushina sighed. "It's not that, but Sochi-kun asked me not to kill anyone since souls are useful for him."

Kasumi flipped her hair back absent mindedly as she smirked. "Just have him _punish_ you for it later if you want."

The kage-level kunoichi blinked, then blinked again before the real meaning of punishment dawned on her. "N-no thanks. I don't think so…"

"It's fine Kaa-chan, I got plenty of souls from this place already, one more or less doesn't really matter that much."

The redheads smiled brightly as they saw their lover come down the stairs with a sleeping and content looking Natsumi in his arms. They knew she was a bit bothered by what she'd seen, but it wasn't something so major that a little bit of comforting wouldn't be able to take care of.

_'She'll be fine once she wakes up.'_

Kushina ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her blonde daughter with an unreadable gaze. "I didn't think she wouldn't be able to see torture."

Naruto just made a shadow clone before handing Natsumi over to him. "I think she would've been fine if it was normal torture. You just went a little extreme."

His mother huffed. "Not my fault, the bastard tried to sell my daughter!"

The half-demon sighed as he recalled the memories of his shadow clones once they'd gone through all of Gatō's documents. _'If only you knew the real extent of his depravity...'_

He knelt down next to Gatō's barely recognizable corpse as he started picking out the weapons still embedded in the body. "Don't leave my metal like this as evidence anywhere, if possible."

The girls behind him blinked in confusion. "Okay, but why?"

"It's a part of me, in a sense. I'm sure you know there are ways our enemies have to make use of that. If we get injured in an enemy territory, we don't pay much mind to it since blood isn't very useful unless it's fresh. But if our blood was taken by an enemy in a vial, we make sure to not let him get away, right Kaa-chan?"

Realization dawned in their eyes as they nodded. Not only were there techniques like the Edo Tensei that made leaving blood or other genetic material behind undesirable, but a skilled enough medic could extract information from an enemy's body parts. How much could be extracted from Naruto's chakra metal was an unknown, given Natsumi had been unable to do so herself. But that didn't mean no one else could do it, even if it was only because of a stroke of luck. The risk wasn't worth taking if possible.

"You can shape your metal to any form, right Sochi-kun?"

Naruto grunted as he pulled out a particularly trickily stuck dagger from Gatō's body. "Not yet, I'm working on it. I can make katanas and daggers, or anything else in a straight or slightly bent rod -like shape, with an edge if I want. The easiest and fastest forms I can make are straight blades or rods."

Kushina nodded with a grin. "That's still pretty awesome. Can Nagato-kun do the same?"

The blond shook his head. "Last I checked he could only make rods and blades. Only I was able to slightly manipulate the shape of the metal further, and I've improved since then."

They remained in comfortable silence as Kushina stroked a sleeping Natsumi's hair and Naruto finished picking out the last of his weapons from Gatō cold, dead body. "You were pretty thorough with him, huh."

The redhead just smirked before shifting her attention to Kasumi. "How long till it's done?"

The blond's twin bit her lip as she continued drawing her array. "I've never done this before, I don't know."

Naruto sighed. "Give her some time Kaa-chan, it's not easy to seal an entire mansion away without damaging it. Till then we should clean the place up."

His mother gave him a shrug. "Already had my clones do that, except for this room."

"Alright then, do you guys need anything else from me?"

Kushina blinked. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. "Just had something to do, I'll meet you guys back at the bridge builder's house. Oh and I'll leave a few clones here just in case."

The redhead frowned but nodded. "Okay, be careful."

She smacked the back of Kasumi's head lightly when she saw the girl had stopped drawing the sealing array and was looking at her brother longingly as he walked out of the mansion. "Stop staring at him leaving and get back to work!"

The redhead pouted but started drawing the seal again. "Bossy Kaa-chan..."

* * *

…

* * *

Ami punched the tree in front of her repeatedly. "I don't get it... if it took the same time for both of us to finish the tree climbing, how come Kakashi-sensei said he has a lot more chakra than me?"

She then moved back and started going through he academy katas. "I have nothing to do... I can't just keep on practicing the stances I've already done hundreds of times. And these are only meant as basics so we can learn more advanced taijutsu later... But of course, Kakashi's not interested in teaching anyone but Sasuke..."

She stopped mid-kata as a growl broke free from her throat. "Grr... this is useless, I'll never be able to change into someone strong like this... We survived Zabuza just barely, next time I'll probably die."

Going back to the tree she'd been punching earlier, the dark haired girl once more decided to take her frustration out on it. Her aggravation got the better of her though, and with a particularly hard punch, she was left holding her fist in pain. "Ouch, ouch, ouch... ow... that hurt..."

A chuckle from above her made her jump and fall back on her butt in shock.

Naruto jumped down from the tree branch he'd been sitting on. "Not too aware of your surroundings, are you?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment. _'He was right there all this time? How could I not notice... I'm such a joke for a kunoichi...'_

Naruto looked at her with a small smirk on his face. "Well, what's up?"

The black haired girl bit her lip and looked away. "I don't know... what to do. So I was trying to train by myself. Kakashi-sensei gave Sasuke a jutsu, but he didn't give me anything."

The blond just nodded in understanding. "Ah... I see... Well, don't mind me. Go right ahead."

The girl looked at him hesitantly before starting her katas again. After a few minutes, she stopped as she looked at the blond with a blush. "I-I can't keep it up if you keep looking at me..."

Naruto tilted his head with a smile on his face. The girl was cute, he'd give her that, but his objective here was something entirely different. "Eh? It's not like I'm watching you change clothes or anything. You're just training in basics, so my presence here should be negligible."

The dark haired girl shuffled on her feet nervously. "It's embarrassing if you see how far behind I am though... you'll think I'm pathetic..."

He looked at her calmly. "Is that so? I think you are what you've been made to be. You have your choices of course, but not everyone can end up strong."

The girl blinked. "Choices? If I had any choice I'd be much stronger."

"Hm..."

She frowned. "What?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nah, it's just funny that you say something like that when you have a choice _right now_ and you're not taking it."

"I-I have?"

He gave her a charming grin and was pleased to notice as a blush lit up her face again. "Yep! I'm here, ain't I? You think I'd stick around for no reason? I can give you a few pointers if you make the right choices."

Ami bit her lip nervously. "B-but why? I'm just a no name clanless girl with no real skills, why me?"

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. He still didn't quite believe that she was some civilian with no clan or shinobi parentage. "I have my reasons. But I won't teach you anything till I'm sure it won't be used against me."

Ami looked at him in shock before a grateful look filled her eyes. _'No one... not even Kasumi-chan has ever offered to teach me...'_

"I promise, I'll never use it against you or any of your family. You know I... really like Kasumi-chan, and I like all of her family. A-and..."

In the end she couldn't confess that she had perhaps fallen for him as well, not with just a few simple words he had timed right.

"Nope, not enough. Love can turn bitter, and you're so young that such love may not even be concrete."

Ami bristled, clearly not pleased with the fact that someone her own age was looking down at her for being 'too young'. "And are you any older?"

The blond grinned. "Touché."

The two of them remained silent as the dark haired girl waited for him to elaborate. When it didn't seem like he'd do so, she decided to continue on her own. "Well, what would you have me do then?"

"How about... a deal?"

* * *

Gatō's Mansion | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Kushina watched with a smile as her daughter worked on the sealing of the entire mansion so they could use it later. They _could_ leave it here after salvaging all the goods, but it would be a waste considering they could use it as at least a hotel or something when they rebuilt Uzushio.

The main problem Kasumi had encountered while trying to seal the building away was to make sure it wouldn't crumble when it was sealed or released. Even the sturdiest structures were surprisingly fragile once they lost their ground support. They were hoping that a long array of strengthening seals would help the building not lose its integrity.

Kasumi focused on her chakra as water started gathering from thin air and formed a bubble around the mansion. " **Fūin**!" [Seal]

Kushina nodded in satisfaction. _'She's pretty good with forming seals using water... but it's a pretty fragile style if someone were to disturb the water during the technique. That won't be too hard to do with a Katon or Fūton jutsu. Ah well, usually her seals are too small to even_ be _noticeable. This_ _was an exception so I suppose it's okay.'_

Kasumi handed her mother the large scroll containing Gatō's mansion. "I'll carry Onee-chan."

Kushina sighed as she watched the young redhead tenderly pick up the blonde girl in her arms. "She's so blissfully asleep, hard to believe from a kunoichi."

Kasumi bit her lip. "Onee-chan is..."

Kushina raised her arms in surrender. "I know, I know... she's never felt threatened while asleep. I'm sure Naruto has reflexes having lived alone for so long outside the compound, and you're just paranoid..."

The younger redhead looked at her mother in mock indignation. "I'm not paranoid!"

The kage level kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Riiiiight… and I'm in love with the hokage!"

Natsumi was harshly awoken from her beauty sleep when her sister unceremoniously dropped her on the ground.

It took almost a full minute of gaping for Kasumi to come back to her senses. "That's not funny Kaa-chan!"

Kushina just giggled as the recently awoken blonde girl got up in annoyance and proceeded to chase the younger redhead with a Jūken chakra scalpel. The large scroll Kasumi had given to her shrunk down to the size of a cigarette with a brief application of her chakra. _'Kasumi-chan is the only one in our family who doesn't have enough chakra control for this trick, she can only unshrink them. Ah well, she'll get better with time.'_

* * *

…

* * *

Ami panted as she parted her lips from the blond after almost ten minutes of continuous kissing.

"W-wait... I said I'll mphfff!"

Naruto didn't give her a chance to speak anymore as he grabbed her by her long black hair and pulled her soft lips back onto his own.

_'Remember Naruto-kun, we need to lock onto her intention before activating the seal...'_

_'I know! I know Kyū-chan, I'm working on it...'_

He held the squirming girl close to himself by the waist as he used his demonized claw to scratch her lower back in a set pattern. She hissed into his mouth in pain but he ignored it. The girl was naïve and had easily fallen into his trap. He relaxed his grip on her just a little, and the girl pulled her head back as she panted for breath.

Ami rested her forehead against the blond half-demon's temple as she stared into his eyes with a strange mixture of apprehension and gratefulness. "I-I'm not going to lose anything if I don't betray you, right?"

She had agreed to his demand of having a seal placed on her to ensure her loyalty. He _had_ ensured her that it wasn't something that will come into play until she betrayed them, so she was confident she had nothing to lose there as she did _not_ plan to do that.

"Yeah, but if you _do_ betray _me_ then the consequences will be... unpleasant. Your chakra will be sealed and you will be in so much pain that the Hyūga branch family seal will look like a tickling technique in comparison."

The dark haired girl paled before shaking her head. "Not gonna happen."

Some may have considered her stupid for agreeing to basically throwing her life away just like that, but in her opinion she'd made a wise decision. _'I was going to die if I had kept going like I had been. Kakashi would never teach me anything, and as Sasuke keeps getting stronger we'll go on more and more dangerous missions. How long will I last under such circumstances? My mother and father don't really care for me either, and I_ _ **know**_ _they're not my real parents. They may have raised me, but it was always like they had no choice in the matter of raising me. I may be_ _overthinking_ _this... but I can't help but feel like I'll have a happier future with him than the one that awaits me if I stay in Konoha.'_

She blinked as the ripping sound of a fabric brought her out of her musings. It didn't take her more than a second to realise it was her top that had been ripped. "W-what are you doing Naruto-kun?! I-I'm not ready for this..."

The blond chuckled in amusement. The little girl thought he was going to fuck her? No way, not right now. She may be cute but she was too young to be able to take him without breaking irreversibly. And she wasn't someone he wanted to break due to her role as a spy in the future, so that option was clearly out. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want to have sex with you. The seal needs just a little more space and your top was getting in the way."

The dark haired girl blushed as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

He gave her another soul searing kiss, actually leaving her panting with lust swimming in her eyes.

"W-wait... don't stop..."

He had finished drawing the seal, now all that was left was for him to channel his yōki into it and activate it. But there were certain requirements that had to be met if he wanted everything to go as planned. "Tell me, will you ever betray me?"

The girl tried to blink out of her daze, but still unconsciously inched her soft lips closer to the half-demon's. Naruto pulled back right before she almost had it. "No! I promised..."

Naruto stared into her eyes and nodded once he was sure her loyalty was concrete. Without any further delay he nestled his hand in her scalp and tilted her head to the side forcefully, exposing her delicate neck. "This may sting just a bit."

Ami gulped as she felt his hot breath hit her neck and his strong, rough hand rubbing her back. The fact that he had left her topless and pressed against him didn't help her case either, and neither did his iron grip on her dark locks. She winced as Naruto's fangs pierced her delicate skin and drew blood. _'What kind of fūinjutsu needs him to go through all this?_ ... _I hope I'm doing the right thing by trusting you, Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

…

* * *

Kasumi pouted as she kept staring at the door longingly.

Kushina rolled her eyes at her daughter. She'd been in the same position for the whole thirty minutes since they had arrived at the bridge builder's house. "Stop staring at the door and do something productive!"

The younger redhead waved her mother off. "I did finish my part of both our fūinjutsu arrays. I have nothing else to do but wait till Onii-chan gets home so maybe we can have some rough sex..."

"No you can't have sex until you at least try finishing the fūinjutsu for ten minutes... wait... When the fuck did you do that?!"

Kasumi stuck her tongue out. "When you weren't looking."

Kushina was going to retort but fell silent when Natsumi entered the room along with Tsunami.

"We were putting Ageha-chan to sleep. It's getting kinda late, where is Naruto-kun?"

Kasumi gave her blonde sister a reassuring smile. "Somewhere close, no need to worry."

Her elder sister frowned as she wondered how the girl she thought cared about Naruto the most was so calm when they didn't know where he was. "How do you know for sure?"

The redhead shrugged as she casually flipped her long lustrous crimson locks, exposing her delicate neck with the Uzumaki jinsei kizuna fūin on it. Realization dawned in the other girl's eyes as she realized that bonded partners could sense where the other was at, if only vaguely. She blinked then as a familiar chakra signature entered her range, along with one she had sensed before but not too often. _'Naruto-kun and Ami are heading here together?'_

Her sensory range wasn't as large as she would have liked though as the duo was already within a hundred meters. But she was confident that her range would increase as she advanced the level of her nature seals further. Within moments the door opened as Naruto entered with Ami wrapped around his arm. Even more curious was the fact that she was wearing his shirt. Natsumi cringed when she saw Kasumi bristle before the redhead reined her emotions in and smiled.

"Hi Onii-chan, Ami-chan. What kept you?"

"Nothing important really, I was just giving some training tips to Ami-chan here."

Kushina frowned at her son before she shook her head. He wasn't the type to do something for no reason, so she decided to trust him with this for now. She may not like the fact that her son was helping out a girl she had no interest in and might not even be loyal to them, but perhaps the blond half-demon had something in mind.

Kasumi on the other hand was barely restraining herself from strangling Ami. The thin layer of perspiration that covered the dark haired girl's fair skin did _not_ help her line of thinking. _'That fucking bitch... I'm gonna hack her apart with a fucking axe!'_

Naruto didn't pay much attention to his twin sister right then, deciding to clarify things to his family later. He settled Ami down on his lap once he had taken a seat on a nearby chair. The blond rubbed the dark haired girl's back comfortingly as she blushed bright red. _'Not in front of Kasumi-chan... what will she think?!'_ But in the end she couldn't voice those thoughts and decided to just enjoy the feeling of the blond half-demon's strong hands stroking her.

"Does it still hurt?"

He was referring to the pain from applying the fūinjutsu, but others in the room blushed as they thought their suspicions had been confirmed. Ami didn't realize the double meaning in her words as she told him she was 'just a bit sore'.

Hitomi chuckled. _'You're cruel Naruto-kun. You do realize that your sister is probably having a fit of jealousy over all this, right?'_

_'Meh, she'll be fine. She's gotta get used to it sooner or later. What if some enemy kunoichi makes suggestive comments about me on a battlefield? It won't do for her to lose her cool just like that.'_

_'I suppose. So did the girl's seal work like you expected?'_

_'I think so. I checked her intentions thoroughly to the best of my ability, and that was the only variable we had to worry about.'_

The seal he had used was of his own design, with a little bit of help from Kyūbi. She didn't really contribute to the fūinjutsu itself, but she did help him tweak it so it would pass down to any children Ami had in the future. The seal basically locked on to the strongest intention, whatever it was, the target had when it was applied and made it so when the target went against that intention, the seal would activate its failsafe. Until that time, it would remain dormant. No one would even know it was there as it had long since faded into her skin.

_'If she ever betrays me the seal will overwhelm her with the locked intention till she can think of nothing but that single, linear thought. It will take away her free will, which will make her weaker and poor as a spy, but that will be better than a traitor. I do hope it never comes to that point though.'_

Meanwhile, Ami was blushing up a storm as she nuzzled the blond's neck. He hadn't taught her anything extravagant. He had made it clear right from the start that he wouldn't do that. Her training will be just like it would have been under a capable jōnin sensei who wanted her to improve. She won't be taught any original jutsu or Uzumaki fūinjutsu, but she was okay with that. She was grateful for what he gave her, which was more than she would have gotten from anyone else under any kind of circumstances. "Thanks for teaching me, Naruto-sensei..."

Kasumi pushed her chair back, huffed and walked upstairs muttering something about axes and rolling heads.

A moment later Kakashi walked in with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

"Yo!"

He blinked when he noticed his student nuzzling Naruto's neck, the student who had supposedly left them for training on her own for a while. The fact that a thin sheen of perspiration covered her skin and she was wearing Naruto's shirt left little to imagination.

Kakashi wiped away the tear that was sliding down his lone eye. _'Sensei may not have been proud, but I sure as hell am._ _With his will of pervert shining so brightly... the future of this world seems perversely bright! He will be your legacy among perverts, I'm sure of it!'_

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people messaged me showing concern regarding the short nature of my author's notes. Yes I didn't write more than a line or two in AN's these past few chapters, sorry about that!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please note that I have uploaded some of pentupfury's stories on my website(uzumakipedia), they were deleted permanently from this site. If you're looking for them, go there.
> 
> The following of his stories are still missing, and I'll be extremely grateful if someone has them saved?  
> • Ichiraku Naruto  
> • Naruto: Mastery  
> • Naruto: Mastery Rewrite
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter Notes:
> 
> New characters introduced in this chapter are all from canon with the exception of Kīrotsuchi, whose picture is on my profile along with every other character's.
> 
> Are you disappointed that I didn't write Gatō's torture? Let me know if so. I did make what happened very obvious, but didn't see the need to actually write it all out.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	26. Crux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title : Uzumaki Chronicles: The Swirling Tides  
>  Author : AkashXD  
>  Rating : Mature  
>  Story Statistics and  Character details : _uzumakipedia . weebly . com [Remove Spaces]_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> I'm _so_ sorry about the delay, first there were some issues that needed my immediate attention, and then I fell sick. As a side note, having a crazy family doctor who acts like you falling sick was the best event of his entire year, and a fussy girlfriend who acts like you're going to fuckin' die, is _not_ a good combination.
> 
> The good thing is she cancelled her shopping trip since I'm sick. It's little things like this that make life worth living.
> 
> For a while I actually believed that maybe the doc was lying to me and I actually had some form of rare disease that he hid from me and just told others about it so they could say their final goodbyes. But I'm improving so I doubt it (or I'm just dying and getting delusional).
> 
> The wait wasn't _that_ long, but in case some of you are thinking 'what the hell was going on again?', here is a list of some characters _and_ a story summary for your convenience!
> 
> * * *

**Naruto Uzumaki** : Age; 18 physically, 12 by birth | Height; 5'10" | Main Character / Blond

**Kasumi Uzumaki** : Age; 16 physically, 12 by birth | Height; 5'4" | Naruto's Twin Sister / Redhead

**Natsumi Uzumaki** : Age; 15 physically, 14 by birth | Height; 5'3" | Naruto's Elder Sister / Blonde

**Kushina Uzumaki** : Age; 19 physically, 30 by birth | Height; 5'5" | Naruto's Mother / Redhead

**Kyūbi no Yōko** : Age; 19 physically, Unknown by birth | Height; 5'6" | Naruto's Demoness / Redhead

**Takane Kurama** : Age; 18 | Height; 5'2" | OC Kurama Clan [Branch Family] / Brunette

* * *

**Super-duper brief summary from chapter one through twenty five** : [1200 words]

Sharingan can't control the Kyūbi, so Madara didn't use her in his fight against Hashirama. Neither Mito nor Kushina become the Kyūbi jinchūriki. On October tenth Kyūbi ended up attacking Konoha to relieve stress after being enraged by Madara's escape from her, and ended up getting her yōki sealed in Naruto's twin sister Kasumi and her soul in Naruto by Minato, who died in the process.

Five years later Kyūbi contacts Naruto for the first time and strikes a deal with him, and by the end of his sixth year he's able to obtain the sharingan and activate his rinnegan, fusing them together to form the Yogengan (Eye of the Prophecy). He is then trained by Kushina in basic ninjutsu and taijutsu for two years along with his sister, after which he leaves on a training journey.

During his four year long training trip, he rescued Natsumi (his long lost elder sister), found another Uzumaki survivor who joined Kushina and Kasumi in Konoha, and met the Ame trio - Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. They became quick friends since Naruto saved Konan from Hanzō using the right moment of distraction, and then later they found out Nagato and Naruto were cousins.

Four years later he came back to meet his mother and sisters, getting together with Kasumi almost right away. He's easily Kage-level by this time. Together they took the graduation exams, breaking all previous records by a large margin, and Kushina managed to get them into team eleven with herself as their sensei.

Tobi contacts the Ame trio around this time and takes over the Akatsuki. Secretly Konan informs Naruto about this and tells them what they know about Tobi's plans. The Uzumaki discuss how to deal with the situation among themselves and conclude that they should collect as many suitable clans and powerful shinobi as allies as possible and revive Uzushiogakure no Sato.

Kushina managed to acquire some info on Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha, so they plan to use it to their advantage in escaping Konoha during the invasion, also causing a lot of damage while at it.

To make sure Orochimaru doesn't permanently harm any of them with his cursed seal, they decide to study it first just in case, kidnapping Anko as a way to acquire the seal. Once done with understanding and removing the seal, they give Anko the offer to join them (or die), she accepts but they still decide to block her memory until the invasion.

They convinced the Kurama clan to join them and abandon Konoha with Takane's help, who is also the most talented genjutsu user of the Kurama clan. They then unsealed Yakumo's power and tamed it with a fūinjutsu that also enabled them to keep that power from being used on one of their own, just in case.

Meanwhile, Mikoto figures out Kushina's intentions to leave the village and decides to join them and also try to find Itachi to get some answers.

Team seven is given the mission to Nami no Kuni, where Kakashi gets injured and decides to call for backup. Naruto's team is sent as backup there so that Sarutobi could assassinate Kushina out of Konoha, since recently she's been becoming too much of a risk and showing subtle signs of rebellion. He handpicks a team for the job consisting of a sensor, a raiton expert, Takane as the genjutsu expert, and an unknown shinobi (not an OC).

Team eleven moves to Nami no Kuni as ordered, but decides to use this opportunity to their advantage. They can't just leave since they also need to move Kurama clan out of the village and cause a lot of destruction in Konoha, which will only be possible during the invasion.

Once they arrive in Nami no Kuni they move in to Tazuna's house and get themselves up to date with the situation. Natsumi pretends to heal Kakashi and Sakura but doesn't actually do anything. The Uzumaki girls are revealed to have been working on two big fūinjutsu projects — one for the barrier outside Uzushiogakure when it is reestablished and one to make giving birth less fatal for Uzumaki females.

Naruto rescues a highly skilled blacksmith and his granddaughter in Nami no Kuni from thugs, and the old man agrees to pay off his debt by working for Naruto. He also accepts Naruto's request write down his techniques and tips in scrolls so he could learn them later. Naruto then settles them in the newly created safe house in Nami no Kuni, which is self-sufficient for the most part.

Meanwhile, Rin's infiltration of Konoha is discovered by Nina, who manages to almost capture her, but the Inuzuka girl escapes at the last moment thanks to a fail-safe by Arashi. After a brief exchange, she is again set off to go find Kushina and continue her previous mission.

Around this time in Nami no Kuni, Kakashi and Sakura regain consciousness, and somewhat catch up with the situation. Kakashi is adamant about helping team eleven with his own genin, even though he's in no condition to use chakra at this time. Kushina refuses but he still decides to train his team to prepare them better.

Gatō puts out a mission for high level missing-nin to take care of the threat of reinforcements from Konoha, and Kīrotsuchi (Tsuchikage's granddaughter, OC), Kagura (an ex-Konoha ANBU, game character) and Aoi Rokushō (anime character) accept the mission. Takane's team detects the new arrivals in the area but decides not to interfere for the time being.

Kushina then has her children try to locate Gatō's mansion, which Naruto manages with ease by using his mind reading abilities on a few thugs. Once they get there, they proceed to kill all the thugs and bodyguards stationed there, vastly increasing the number of souls in Naruto's Ryūjin.

After scouring the mansion out for useful things, they proceed to write down Gatō's will, which they have him sign forcefully when he comes home, after which he's left to Kushina's wrath until his life bleeds out. Naruto collects all the items he thought could be useful in the near future, and then Kasumi uses a large jikūkan fūinjutsu to seal the entire mansion into a scroll, to be used later if needed.

Kakashi teaches team seven tree climbing by having Sakura try it. She gets it after a few tries even without a demonstration. Once Ami and Sasuke are able to do the same, Kakashi gives Sasuke a fire jutsu scroll, which pisses Ami off so she decides to go off and train her own.

Her desperation to learn something to better defend herself works in Naruto's favor, who convinced Ami to have a seal put on her to ensure her loyalty to him before he teaches her anything. Even though he made it clear that he will never teach her any personal or family techniques, she accepts the general training more than gladly. The fūinjutsu will enslave her completely if she ever thinks about betraying Naruto.

Once this is done, Naruto and Ami head back to Tazuna's house, where their arrival under certain conditions leads Kasumi and others to believe that they had sex — which wasn't true — and Kasumi huffs and walks upstairs. At the same time, Kakashi and the rest of team seven walks into the house. He is especially proud of Naruto for being so perverted, even though they don't talk much, that's one thing he can respect.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Crux**

* * *

Tazuna's House | Nami no Kuni

* * *

Tsunami hummed a merry tune to herself as she set the plates around the table for dinner. She was in high spirits thanks to the presence of so many ninja in her house, and Naruto's personal help. She hoped that soon her country will be a happy place once more, at least then Kaiza's soul can rest in peace.

"Why are you people acting like this is a game?! You're all going to die! Gatō will kill you all!"

Naruto blinked as he tried to look for the source of the squeaky voice. "Was it just me, or did something speak?"

Natsumi giggled, assuming that her brother wasn't being sarcastic and just couldn't see the small boy from the opposite side of the table. "It's Tsunami-chan's son on the other side of the table. He's kinda short so you can't see him."

Meanwhile Tsunami was trying to reprimand Inari without coming off as too harsh, and at the same time convincing Kasumi to stay downstairs for dinner and stop pouting in jealousy over the girl on Naruto's lap. After a while she'd had enough. "STOP! On the chairs, NOW."

Inari was in his chair faster than a shunshin, and Kasumi was left blinking in shock at the blue haired woman's apparent courage to order her around.

"You don't have any right to..."

"Kasumi... Chair, now."

Kasumi duplicated Inari's action even faster, having already reached her destination before Kushina was halfway through saying her name.

The redhead gave her daughter a sweet smile. "Good girl. And Ami? My son is _not_ a chair." She looked rather annoyed at how doe eyed and lovey dovey the Ami was being with Naruto. She _really_ hoped her son knew what he was doing.

The dark haired girl sitting on the blond's lap had the decency to blush and hurriedly move to a nearby chair.

Kakashi chuckled at the group, relieved that for once the other team wasn't behaving like they were on a mission. They _were,_ but that didn't mean they had to be so serious all the time. Truth be told, the Hatake himself had been like that before his teammate had been killed all those years ago. But now he knew that wasn't how it was supposed to be like. "I was wondering... Have you met Jiraiya-sama, Naruto?"

The blond shrugged at the silver haired jōnin's question, but didn't see any harm in replying. "Caught him peeping on my sisters, that's the only time I met him."

Kakashi's eyes opened wide in shock. "How impressive." _'To be able to influence someone this much in just one meeting... Jiraiya-sama's perversion is more infectious than I thought! But then again, I'd expect nothing less of a legend like him...'_

Naruto suppressed the sinister chuckle that almost got out of his throat. "Impressive indeed, I'm still shocked he survived."

Kushina sent her son a subtle look, hoping he wouldn't give out any sensitive information. While the other jōnin was relaxed and laid back at the moment, he wouldn't fail to catch any facts Naruto might let slip unintentionally if he talked too much.

To Kushina's relief, her son didn't speak any further on the matter, and Kakashi just chuckled thinking the toad sage had been caught peeping and was beaten till he was a twitching mess.

Tsunami then proceeded to serve the dinner for everyone, happily taking in their pleasantly surprised reactions. While the food on their first day had looked like some mutated monstrosity, this time it looked completely normal. That was quite an accomplishment considering the ingredients hadn't been changed at all.

"Wow Tsunami-san, how did you make this? It's completely different from what you made yesterday, it looks good, and probably tastes better."

The bluenette blushed at the praise but gave him a nod of acknowledgment. "If you're interested you can come to the kitchen and I'll show you."

The grin from the blond had Tsunami giggling as it reminded her of an eager child.

"Alright."

* * *

Kitchen

* * *

Naruto nodded his head in approval. "I see... so the trick lies in making sure it's dead before serving."

He grinned at the woman. "Your management skills are exceptional. To be able to do all this with such limited resources is no small feat."

Tsunami looked away, embarrassed at the continuous praise. "Stop already, I get it you liked the food, but it's nothing that special..."

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. "No, it is. Actually, if you're willing to give it a try, I might give you something bigger to manage. As a bonus, it'll help your family's situation greatly."

The blue haired woman frowned, having no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean something bigger? I don't understand..."

Naruto tapped a finger against his chin as he thought of the best way to put the offer forward. It wouldn't do to reveal what they had actually done, she didn't need to know that yet. "Hm... well, you may not know this, but my family is quite rich. Unfortunately, we have too many things to focus on to be able to really pay attention to business, so most of that money lays dormant."

Tsunami nodded mutely, wondering where he was going with this.

"So to put it simply, let's just say if we were to give you the management of a large company here, will you be willing to manage it with full capabilities?"

"W-w-wait! I think you don't understand, I'm just a housewife! I don't have any skills in business management!"

Naruto shook his head as he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Tsunami... I've been observing you from time to time, and I'm satisfied with what I've seen so far. You're someone willing to work against all odds, you supported your father even though you knew he probably never stood a chance against Gatō. You're someone willing to compromise... I was more than a little forward with you, and yet you didn't protest for the sake of your father and your country. You're someone who can make something great out of negligible resources... just look at what I gave you, and what you made from it. Natsumi was eating your food happily, and let me tell you that girl has always been treated like a princess, so that says something!"

It was true to an extent, while Natsumi hadn't been loved prior to meeting her family, she _had_ received the best possible diet for the sake of enduring that her bloodline developed as expected. And once Kushina got her daughter back... needless to say she'd been spoilt silly.

"While that would have been enough for me, you're also the person managing this household's finances, right?"

Tsunami just continued to stare at him in shock as she nodded dumbly.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. "I've seen how people here are almost destitute. For you to be able to keep your family in such a good condition despite the circumstances is nothing short of impressive."

The bluenette bit her lip. "T-that's not something you should be giving me credit for, Tou-san is the one who earned that money, I just made sure he didn't spend it all on drinking and that we had enough saved up for an emergency."

Naruto smiled. "See, that just shows your forethought."

Tsunami looked away uncomfortably. "I still don't think I can manage any company properly. And not to mention that no business can prosper as long as Gatō is here."

The blond waved his hand, dismissing the threat level of the pudgy businessman so casually that the woman couldn't help but gape. "Don't worry about that, it's something that will be dealt with. What I want you to do right now is to seriously think this over. Your father isn't getting any younger, and then there is your son, who needs to be looked after for quite a while yet."

Gatō _would_ have been extremely dangerous had he know that it was Kushina he was dealing with, a kunoichi so powerful that she could go toe to toe with the Yondaime Hokage before his death. In that case he would have taken full advantage of his more than decent contacts, and if Naruto's calculations were accurate... He would have informed the Raikage of it.

Even Naruto wasn't sure how his mother would fare against the fearsome combo of the Raikage and Killer Bee. Both of them were high S-rank, and from what he'd heard they worked together like real brothers. Kushina would be hard pressed against such a duo under normal circumstances, but since lightning was her weakness and both of them were high level lightning users...

They were lucky it hadn't gone that way, but even if it had, Kushina was counting on Naruto and Kasumi to protect their sister and help her gain an edge in the fight as well. It was an undesirable situation though since Kasumi wouldn't fare well against lightning either, the fight had a good fifty percent chance of resulting in their defeat.

Tsunami winced. "Okay, I'll think about it. Let's go back now, or the others will start wondering why we're taking so long."

* * *

...

* * *

"No."

Kushina rolled her eyes in exasperation. While Kasumi's regeneration was impressive, it wasn't something that could counter hunger. Too long without food would start affecting even her. "Why not? The food looks completely normal. Eat it already."

Kasumi pouted. "I told you I'm fine Kaa-chan."

Her mother huffed. "Do what you want then! Don't come crying to me later."

Tsunami giggled at their banter. She would never have believed it if anyone had told her that the redhead could be so cute before today, especially with the scary first impression Kushina had given her.

"You're all going to die!"

Kakashi swallowed another bite through his mask before nodding at Naruto, completely ignoring Inari's declaration of death. "So have you read Jiraiya-sama's books yet? 'Icha Icha: Violence' is especially good."

The blond shook his head, wondering why the jōnin seemed to act like this even though they hadn't ever talked to each other before this mission. "No I haven't, and I'm not interested, really. I'd rather do things myself than read about it."

Kakashi nodded. He had seen that the blond was quite forward with girls, and had bagged Tsunami and Ami quite quickly. And his twin sister obviously allowed him to touch her, but Kakashi was sure that's as far as he went. It may be tough keeping hands off such a beauty, but the Hatake knew Kushina wouldn't allow such a thing to go too far. If they wanted to improve their standing in the village, then doing something so scandalous was out of the question. (Even though incest among bloodline clans wasn't unheard of and quite acceptable, it was usually limited cousins or distant relatives).

Not to mention that if Kushina was a diplomatic thinker, she'd know that marrying Kasumi off to a noble would help them greatly. Maybe not with Naruto's stigma problem, but the Uzumaki family as a whole would surely be able to live better lives that way.

Kakashi himself was a great candidate for Kasumi, considering the probability of him becoming the Rokudaime was quite high. Jiraiya and Tsunade were the prime contestants for being the Godaime, but in his generation Kakashi was the only one aside from Asuma who had both the skills and intelligence for the position. Asuma was out of the equation thanks to his status as one of the twelve ninja guardians, so unless Itachi came back with a miraculously squeaky clean record, there was no one better than Kakashi for being the Rokudaime.

Unless Kushina decided to settle for some clan leader - which really wouldn't help her as much as a Hokage - Kasumi would have to marry either Jiraiya or Kakashi. Given Jiraiya's chances of becoming the Godaime weren't high thanks to his poor reputation of being an irresponsible pervert... Kakashi was quite certain that eventually Kasumi would have to marry him.

Kushina could, of course, give Natsumi's hand to Jiraiya as well and _really_ aim high in social standings. At the very least she would gain the political power needed for mass adoption of orphans to kickstart her clan to prosperity once more.

Letting his eyes caress the young girl's delicate curves, Kakashi stifled a giggle as he imagined them with him. Natsumi was pleasant for his eyes too, but he personally preferred the red haired girl due to her brother complex. If she was willing to allow Naruto to touch her like that, he knew she'd be more than willing to act out on some of his more kinky fantasies.

He decided to keep his thoughts to himself though. They probably already knew but didn't say anything due to Kasumi's obvious brother complex. Shaking his head, Kakashi cleared his thoughts. It wasn't going to happen for a few years yet. As sexy as Kasumi may be, she was only twelve and he wanted his sensei's daughter to have a happy life. He knew he would indulge all her desires when she married him, that's the least he could do for his teacher's sake. "Touché, but doing things yourself isn't something we can always afford with our career, I'm sure you'll discover this when you advance in ranks."

Naruto didn't respond verbally, opting to simply shrug. He had no particular interest in talking with the jōnin. He knew they'd be enemies as soon as his family turned against Konoha. Still, Kakashi's attempts at getting familiar with him were somewhat amusing.

The jōnin seemed to pick up on his lack of interest and sighed in disappointment. _'Damn, I had a good conversation going with him too, I paused it for too long in my fantasies... Hm, his sisters are too close to him. If I manage to befriend him then they'll be nice to me too, and I know then Kushina-chan won't be able to be angry at me for too long. Then I can finally be a part of sensei's family... It may be years before Kushina-chan even considers arranging her daughter's marriage, I don't want to wait that long to befriend them.'_

"WHY DO YOU ACT ALL TOUGH?! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR GATŌ'S MEN!"

Naruto winced as he rubbed his ear. He had decided to ignore the brat's insults for Tsunami's sake, but it was becoming rather hard with all the constant yelling. "Ouch… that hurt my ears pipsqueak. Tone down the volume, will you?"

Inari snarled. _'Since the moment these strange people have come, they've been acting like Gatō is no big deal. After all we've gone through, after all this suffering… how dare they treat our problems as if they aren't even worth worrying about?!'_

"You don't understand how hard our life has been!"

The room's temperature dropped as Inari realized that perhaps he went too far, but the boy was far too angry to apologize for it.

The words echoed in Naruto's mind. _'You don't understand how hard our life has been!'_

A cold rage descended upon Naruto's mind. Images came to him, of his own past. Kasumi's desperate, tormented expression, haunted by guilt for a sin she did not commit. Kushina's exhausted face, weighed down by pressures she had no choice but to bear. The snarling visage of the villagers praying for his death, all for a burden left to him by his own father…

_'I don't understand how hard life can be?'_

The chair clattered behind him as the blond abruptly stood up, glaring at the startled boy in front of him with malice. "I'll tell you how hard life can be! Since the moment I was born, I've been treated like scourge of my village. You've had one man to worry about, and even he wasn't focused solely on you. I, on the other hand, had a whole village who despised my very existence. For years I've trained and trained and trained till my body gave up, and then some - just so they couldn't take away everything and everyone I love. The first attempt on my life took place when I was a three year old - I barely survived, and my sister has been mentally unstable since then…"

Kasumi pouted at being called mentally unstable. "I think I turned out okay…"

Naruto continued, ignoring Kasumi's protest. "I've been through things you can't even imagine, and I've never cried even once."

_'What about that time when I was giving you genjutsu lessons? Remember?'_

_'HELLO? Angsty speech in progress here, can I finish it without being interrupted, Kyū-chan?'_

_'Uh, sure, be my guest...'_

Others took his momentary pause as a sign of him thinking something over. Naruto continued, not bothering to go into further details since Kakashi was right there, and Inari wouldn't understand anyway. "I know about what happened in your country. And let me be frank, I am _not_ impressed."

"Maa… That's enough Naruto, he's just a kid."

Kakashi sighed in defeat when said blond just glared at him. Knowing that further argument would ruin whatever progress he'd made with his sensei's son, the jōnin decided to back down for now.

Naruto leaned forward on his table, eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at Inari. What he had found out from those thugs' memories had been pitiful, but not enough for him to go around preaching others. When actively provoked, however… even he had his limits. "One man, _one man_ stood up against the guy who tried to push your whole country down, and when he needed his people the most, no one came forward! People like that don't even deserve being saved. I say his life has been wasted on this country!"

Inari slammed his hands on the table, tears trailing down his cheeks. "STOP IT!"

Naruto smiled almost kindly, but his eyes held no sympathy. "Ah, now you gain the courage? It's much easier standing up against people who you think won't hurt you, eh? News flash dear boy, I'll kill you faster than Gatō can pronounce his own name. Don't piss me off, but I suppose it's already too late."

Tsunami blinked in shock as she realized Naruto had already moved and was kneeling down on the table right in front of Inari. "N-Naruto-kun, please stop!"

"That's enough Naruto!" He may want to fix certain relationships, but innocents didn't need to be sacrificed just for that.

The blond gazed unaffected into Kakashi's eyes. "Hatake, you're not my sensei. I'm under no obligation to follow your orders in presence of my sensei."

Kakashi closed his single eye, knowing that while Kushina was there he couldn't order Naruto around even though he was a jōnin. "Kushina-chan, please tell your genin to…"

Kushina closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, she didn't bother wasting energy by correcting his improper suffix to her name. "Our mission is to protect Tazuna until his bridge is built, and even that mission is optional to complete. The main objective is to make sure your team returns to Konoha with minimal injuries. Right now, none of these guidelines are being breached."

Inari shivered in his seat as sweat ran down his face. Tazuna sat there in his chair, shocked. Tsunami was biting her lip and trying to control the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Kakashi slumped back in his chair, defeated. There was nothing he could do. He had no authority over Naruto with Kushina right there, and he couldn't use chakra without permanently damaging his body. His genin just looked on in disbelief.

"But you know what Inari? You'll live. Not because you're not annoying, but because you have a mother like Tsunami and a grandfather like Tazuna. I can respect those two because unlike you and the rest of this pathetic country they're at least willing to stand up for their respective ideals without caring for the odds. That, and I don't like killing children. You're still young, perhaps you can change."

Tsunami sighed in relief. She knew that Naruto wouldn't have killed Inari, but it was still great to hear the confirmation from him. It didn't help Inari's shivering though, his entire world was shaken to its very core. Ever since Kaiza was killed by Gatō, Inari had convinced himself that by dying his father had betrayed the promise of always protecting him. But when Naruto had put raw harsh facts in front of him, he could now clearly see that it wasn't Kaiza who betrayed them… it was Inari and the people of Nami no Kuni who betrayed Kaiza.

"It was one thing to not be able to step up against Gatō while Kaiza was being executed. But to not even think about standing up against him after Kaiza's death for so many years, and worse, blaming the one person who _did_ stand up for you and died for that reason? That's pathetic on a completely different level!"

Tsunami would normally have interfered him by now, but her anger at the blame put on Kaiza even though he did all he could and died kept her from stopping the blond. Inari did need a wakeup call.

Natsumi gave him a pleading look this time. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto clicked his tongue and in a blink he was at the door. "Fine, I'll go and cool off. I'll come back tomorrow morning. But remember this Inari, Kaiza's life was a complete waste. Not because he died for you, but because you decided to spit on his entire life by letting Gatō oppress you and your people for so many years!

Even now, instead of helping your grandfather by emotionally supporting him, you spout off those words of discouragement and despair. Do you enjoy trampling on Kaiza's grave? If my father was even half the man that Kaiza was, I would have been proud of him..."

Well, that wasn't the complete truth. He didn't actually know Kaiza, so he couldn't be sure. Minato was a self-sacrificing man as well, but the problem with him was that it wasn't SELF sacrifice if you use a baby for it. It was child 'sacrifice', even though it wasn't really a sacrifice at all. The only saving grace the man had was the fact that he too, had died. The same could not be said for many other Kages, who had made dozens of child 'sacrifices' to make weapons for their villages. It was for this fact that Naruto wasn't too keen on moving from Konoha to Kiri, aside from the fact that they actually were a part of the forces that attacked Uzu, unlike Konoha that only allowed it to happen. But it gave him some relief to know that it would only be a temporary arrangement.

Without giving anyone a chance to form a reply, the blond walked out of the door and into the woods surrounding the area.

Kushina blew out an exasperated breath. It won't do to leave him alone when an ANBU squad with questionable intentions was somewhere out there. They won't risk stalking her all the time, but that didn't mean they could be completely relaxed while outside the temporary barriers set up around Tazuna's house. "Go after him Kasumi-chan."

The redhead gave her mother a nod as she followed her brother. He was walking at regular pace so it didn't take her more than a few moments to catch up with him.

She nudged him playfully. "I'm not unstable, you know."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his twin sister. "Come on now, just because you're unstable doesn't mean I love you any less."

The redhead blinked, and then a grin lit up her face. "Then it's okay."

"It's strange though…"

"What is?"

Naruto wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her close as they continued walking deeper into the woods. "Large masses of people… sometimes they can be so ferocious, and at other times so pathetic! Look at Konoha, the people there are so quick to spite anyone they don't like without a hint of fear. And then look at Nami… with just a hundred or so thugs and these thousands of people are left groveling."

Kasumi rested her head on the blond's shoulder as she closed her eyes, letting her brother guide her path. "I think they are brave against those they think can't harm them, and weak against those who stand a chance against them. That can change with the right manipulation and a few words though!"

Naruto chuckled at her theory. "You're right. In Konoha the civilians have never been threatened, they're always the first priority to protect in case of even a hint of an attack. They feel invincible, even against a demon container. But here their strongest man was killed right in front of them, exposing their vulnerability."

"Mhm... I don't really care, Onii-chan. Why did you even bother with that kid? Let them do what they want with themselves."

Naruto frowned. While he would have no problem with doing just that, certain factors needed him to go along with a particular plan to resurrect Uzushiogakure. He'd be needing a few allies like Nami no Kuni to sustain that village. Only then could they stand a chance of contending against Akatsuki, Madara, and perhaps even an invading hidden village along with various other threats. He would be happy to ignore everything like Kasumi, but he knew that would just get them killed eventually. As strong as they might be, they were not infallible.

"It's not that easy Kasumi. I have plans for this place, I hope you understand. I don't want a bunch of pathetic wimps living here. Even though Gatō is dead, I need these people to at least have some sort of spirit in them, or they'll be completely worthless." He sighed tiredly. "Furthermore, the fact remains that the new Uzushiogakure is going to be a large mass of people as well. The old Uzushio contained just our clan, they were like a family, so they didn't have to worry about something like this. If the new Uzushio turns out anything like this place or Konoha…"

His dōjutsu became visible as his chakra flared, black flames coated his hand, blazing yet not burning it. He clenched his fist, smothering them out. "I'll raze it to the ground with my own two hands, as soon as they fulfill their purpose."

The redhead grinned cheekily. "I'll help you Onii-chan. But still, what did you mean by me being unstable?"

Naruto looked at her oddly for a few moments before shaking his head. "You've changed since that day Kasumi… you used to be a bright, cheerful girl who always saw the glass half full instead of half empty. Afterwards, you simply didn't care for the glass at all, just me and Kaa-chan. And then I made perhaps the worst decision of my life…"

Kasumi frowned. "What do you mean Onii-chan? And everyone changes, it's called growing up."

The blond clicked his tongue. "I understand perfectly well what growing up is, and complete change of personality is _not_ it. And by the worst decision of my life, I meant leaving you for four years. Before that, you still retained some part of what you used to be…"

He stopped walking and turned to the girl, trailing the back of his rough hand against her cheek. "Now I only see glimpses of that girl. Tell me, how desperate were you to see me for those four years I was away? You could hardly stay away from me before... I should have known staying away from you for years would ruin you… Moreover, when I came back, you cried for a while and then went back to a seemingly normal girl with a slight obsession for her brother. But I can see what's really there."

Kasumi stepped back, with what felt like fear clear in her eyes. "I'm f-fine!"

The blond narrowed his eyes as his grip on the girl's wrist tightened. "Don't hide from me!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down. "Fine! You want to hear it? I wanted to die when you weren't there! Happy now?! Are you?!"

The blond stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a tender hug. "No. I just didn't want you to keep bottling it up, you know I love you."

The girl sniffed into his chest. "I was never good enough for you, was I?"

Naruto groaned. "This again? Come on Kasumi, I've told you many times if I had any choice, I'd leave everything behind and live alone with you, just the two of us somewhere far far away…"

"Then why did you have sex with..."

"I didn't. You misunderstood me, just trust my word on it."

The redhead was silent for a few moments before she nodded.

"I noticed you had that glint in your eyes after you found out about me and Mikoto too, but you were too scared to voice it, eh? What were you thinking? Don't even think about hiding anything if you really love me."

Kasumi sighed into his chest in something akin to defeat. "Onii-chan... as I said before, you've never been satisfied with me and I know it. If I protest too much you might just leave me again. A-and I really can't live with that, not again…"

The blond half demon scowled, feeling... guilty. It wasn't an emotion he experienced often, but he couldn't help it this time. "Kasumi… you're my first life partner, we've been together since before our birth. Four years of separation, is that enough for you to stop understanding me?"

Kasumi cringed. "Are you disappointed again?"

Naruto removed her from his chest as he pushed her down till she was sitting on the ground. Then he sat down facing her.

Naruto stared right into her eyes and deactivated his eye lens. "Look into my eyes and tell me, do you really think I care anymore for myself than I do for you?"

Kasumi bit her lip as she looked away. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm a half-demon now, Kasumi. Do you reject me because of it?"

Her eyes snapped back to his, holding his hands tightly in her own as her soft blue eyes focused back to his metallic rippled ones. "No! I don't care about that, I'll always love you! Even if you turn into a monster of carnage, I wouldn't care!"

Naruto smiled as he tugged one of the girl's long crimson locks behind her ear. "And that's why, even though you're far from the little cheerful girl you used to be, I'll always love you just as much."

Kasumi blushed as a genuine smile lit her face.

"Now moving on to other topics, I'm still a half demon, and I'll instinctually lust after almost every desirable female I see."

The redhead made a sour face, clearly unhappy with the idea. "Even Sakura?"

Naruto cringed, she said the strangest things sometimes. "I said desirable."

Kasumi blushed, but couldn't keep the relief off her face. "Oh…"

The blond shuddered once, trying to rid himself of the mental images. "Even if I fuck them, I won't love anyone but you with the same intensity. I do love Kaa-chan, Natsumi, and Nina. However, I can assure you I never have and probably never will love anyone else like you. Sex is not always love, get it yet?"

The gorgeous redhead looked down, feeling confused. "So… uhm… are you mad at me because I got jealous?"

Naruto chuckled. Truth be told, he thought it was cute when she was huffing and pouting, but she didn't need to know that. "Not at all. Get jealous all you want, but I need you to understand that you will always, always be the most valuable girl in my life. No, you _are_ my life... If I had to pick just one person to spend the eternity with, I wouldn't think twice before picking you."

Kasumi smiled at him beautifully in genuine happiness. "Thank you, Onii-chan."

She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and then pulled back with the slightest blush dusting her cheeks. "I was thinking that maybe you weren't happy with me so you were going for others. But… as long as you come back to me… I can live with that. I don't like it, but I will accept that part of you as readily as I have accepted every other one. I won't have to let any of these other girls touch me though, right?"

Naruto stood up and patted her head affectionately. "Of course not. And thank you, that means a lot to me."

He grinned at her as she looked up to meet his eyes. Tangling his hand in her hair, he pulled the girl up until their lips met in a fiery kiss. His eyes opened a little wider as he felt Kasumi kissing him almost aggressively. They both panted as they pulled back a few moments later.

"Whoa… what's gotten into you?"

The girl blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "I don't know…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up until their lips melted against each other again. She smiled gently as she stared unflinchingly into his eyes when she withdrew for breath. "I don't know…"

And then they were gone in a red flash.

Naruto blinked in shock as they reappeared much farther away with him lying on his back while his sister straddled his waist. Kasumi had teleported more than ten times within a second. _'Damn… I just realized that this technique is MUCH faster than Kamui…'_

Kasumi grinned self-consciously at him as she pulled her top over her head. "Is this okay?"

The half demon just grinned as yōki began flowing into his veins at the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever been with undressing willingly for him. "Yeah, yeah… it's fine. More than fine."

She leaned down once more as their lips connected in a rough kiss. The blond couldn't help moaning into their connection as one of her soft hands slid under his shirt to rest against his chest. Her soft lips and tongue were much too delicate to actually be 'rough' to kiss, but the girl still tried her best.

It was only so long before Naruto lost control and flipped them over, tearing the rest of her dress off with his claws. The girl broke into giggles but wrapped her legs around him before they resumed kissing again. Moderately long red nails dug into his back as she pulled him closer into her.

They were both left gasping for breath after a few minutes, and not for the first time Naruto found himself comparing his sister to the other girls he'd been with. Her kisses were so much more passionate and filled with love, much softer and more welcoming than anyone else. He groaned as her nimble tongue massaged his strong one with skill she'd been rapidly gaining each time they locked lips.

_'Goodness, she's a damn fast learner, it's like she's been doing this all her life. I wonder if she practices with her shadow clones?'_

He chuckled as the rather erotic thought of two Kasumi's kissing each other filtered through his brain. _'That would be something worth watching...'_

He felt Kyūbi nod in agreement, an odd occurrence given she mostly remained silent when he was intimate with any of his life partners. It was something the demon queen found herself uncomfortable with, but it seemed like she was slowly getting used to it.

He didn't have the time to ponder on that much further as sharp blades of water started ripping his clothes, or tried to. He'd reinforced his ANBU armour and clothing with quite a few reinforcement seals so nothing short of an A-rank technique could really dent it, hence Kasumi was left pouting cutely. She _could_ easily produce enough power to shred them, but that would have been a waste now that she knew her brother had spent time enhancing them.

The blond grinned at the cute pouting face of his twin as she got off of him to let him take his clothes off, it took him barely a minute, much to Kasumi's relief. This time her approach was much more delicate as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her soft delicate lips firmly against her brother's.

The redhead broke their kiss a few seconds later and looked into his eyes. "I know you'll be doing this with some other girl in the future... but I want your best moments to be with me, is that okay Onii-chan?"

Naruto gave her a gentle smile. "It's more than okay..."

"Thank you."

The half demon groaned as soft nimble fingers wrapped around his length and began stroking him. There was a heat in his sister's gaze right then, a heat that had been much milder every other time they'd been together.

Was it lust he saw? Kasumi hadn't really ever shown lust for him. Always love, always an approval for his actions, a soft welcoming embrace for his desires.

The warm loving gaze he was used to from his sister's eyes were now replaced with a smoldering heated look that made him shudder in anticipation and reciprocated lust.

Kasumi rolled them over with surprising strength from her delicate looking body, her enticing heat pressed against his balls as she pressed on top of him, stroking his length gently with his tip rubbing against her smooth belly. He shuddered as the girl pressed the tip against her belly button, and rubbed his length up and down faster. A spurt of precum shot from his tip, entering her belly button as the twins shuddered at the strange but welcome sensation. For a moment Naruto almost lost control and made up his mind to shove his entire length in there, but realized it would be rather impossible given the depth of that particular orifice was no more than a centimeter or two.

The blond let his hands roam free as they groped and explored the gorgeous female offered to them, while Kasumi's lips pressed against his neck - an action that he had often performed on her. For a moment he wondered if she would bite him like he did to her every time he did this… would she be as thirsty for his blood as he was for hers? That question was answered with a no when the redhead pressed her lips against his own again.

_'It's a demon thing Naruto-kun. She probably won't feel any pleasure drinking your blood like you do...'_

Naruto just hummed in response, too busy enjoying how Kasumi's lower lips parted along the length of his shaft as she rubbed herself against it, how her silky skin and soft breasts felt against his sensitive tip, and how her nimble tongue and fingers pleasured his mouth and body.

He groaned as Kasumi broke the kiss and started trailing her lips down, kissing his neck and all over his chest. He anticipated that skillful mouth and soft lips and tongue pleasuring his dick next, but to his surprise Kasumi arched her back and pulled up again, pressing his tip against her sex.

Naruto blinked as he realized that she was rushing. "Wait Kasumi, there's not enough..."

She shushed him with a finger against his lips. "Sorry Onii-chan, I can't wait anymore... Tell me if it hurts you."

Naruto blinked. It wasn't him that was going to be hurt in penetrating her, it was _her._ And then she pushed downwards, gritting her teeth to keep the scream in, making Naruto groan at the amazing tightness and resistance her body showed against his entry.

His tip was slick with precum, so it slid inside her hot body, and any resistance he might have had melted right there as he gripped her butt with both hands roughly and started pushing the heavily breathing girl down with as much force as he could muster.

They both groaned as inch by painful inch of his length tore into her depths. The friction was so high that it was a miracle he was able to enter her at all. Aside from the tip, his shaft had barely any lubrication, and while Kasumi was aroused, that was nowhere near enough to have been able to take his massive length and girth in her. Yet, somehow it happened.

The duo let out a synchronized groan as his tip bumped against her womb, releasing a massive spurt of precum as the amazing sensations of friction, heat and tightness around him proved too much. He was gripping her butt so tightly that it was a wonder she wasn't bleeding, and their groins were pressed so close together that had there been any space left inside her, even his balls would have entered the already overstuffed girl.

Kasumi shifted slightly after a few moments of letting him settle inside her. It hurt so good as she felt his hot tip poking her womb, she almost wished he could pierce her and actually enter there. From what her mother had told her, it was a rather unpleasant sensation and hurt quite a bit, but Kasumi found herself curious as to what it would feel like to have him so deep inside her.

She winced as she felt sharp claws dig into her delicate skin. She had waited too long and her brother was getting impatient. Mentally debating aggravating him further so he would lose control and really take her once his lust overwhelmed him, she found herself wanting him move inside her too much to wait any longer.

The redhead lifted herself just an inch from her brother and gently pressed down. It took quite a bit of her strength to do so, given the lack of lubrication, and she almost screamed as pain shot through her. Naruto's claws left her butt as one of them grabbed her luxurious red locks while the other molested her breasts, much to her relief as she could now move more freely. The sensations overwhelmed the two for the next few minutes as the redhead used her freedom of movement to almost completely pull herself off him before shoving down powerfully, uncaring of her delicate body as she trusted her healing factor.

Naruto didn't know what happened next, and neither did Kasumi. Pleasure overwhelmed him for the next few minutes as the girl's body seemingly lost control and slid on and off him completely, the heat, tightness, and friction amazing to both of them.

Naruto found himself panting as he rolled them over and pinned the girl down, for her own sake. There was a brief struggle before the smoldering hot lustful eyes of hers gained control once more. He almost couldn't control himself and let his sperm go inside her right then.

Kasumi blinked as she came back from her frenzied state. Her body felt like it was on fire, and a burning hot iron rod was shoved into her as far as it would go. It hurt so much, and yet it felt so good, so satisfying. The combination was so intoxicating that she found herself wanting more. Her wishes were answered as Naruto started pumping into her from above, grinding his body against hers with each thrust.

The pain was constantly receding as Naruto's hard, rough thrusts felt almost gentle to the girl. Anyone else would have thought he was being ruthless, but Kasumi had taken much worse and liked it. She arched her back to increase the friction between their bodies, and shivered in delight as the sensations intensified. Her brother felt so good inside her, she couldn't wait till he flooded her body with his sperm. "Mhm..."

The blond half demon groaned as he kept pumping inside her harder and harder, loving how she seemed to enjoy it as much as him. This was the first time Kasumi had shown him lust, and he loved it. His gaze roamed to her delicate neck that was exposed by her arched back, and he couldn't resist leaning down and taking a love bite. The redhead mewled as she rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

Kasumi bit her lip as she felt her brother's fangs brush against her skin, she knew what was coming next. As expected, within moments a sharp pain entered her senses as his thrusts intensified and his fangs pierced her skin. She felt her energy being drained as her brother drank more and more of her life essence in big gulps.

The half demon was lost in a world of pleasure as a combination of delight from drinking the heavenly life essence of his lover and the overwhelming pleasure from his lower body took all his other senses away. "I'm going to cum in you..."

She mewled into his ear. "Mmmm... Let it go Onii-chan..."

His thrusts became erratic as boiling hot yōki-intensified sperm was released inside the girl below him. Her scream was lost in a gasp as it struck her how hot his cream was. Still, her pleasure had been constantly building up despite the pain, and she felt her body tighten even further against his length, stopping the flow of his sperm as the cavity became too tight for him to continue release.

The half demon roared in frustration as he started thrusting harder, cracking the earth beneath them with his thrusts as the girl whimpered below him as she rode her orgasm. Relief came to him almost a minute later, and so did his senses as Kasumi's body finally relaxed just enough for him to be able to cum in her once more. She was still spasming as the aftershocks of her orgasm and Naruto's violent thrusts went through her.

The boiling hot cream filling her womb almost felt like a soothing remedy now, and she found herself giggling at how her brother lost control almost every time they had sex, and how she herself had done something so unlike her and lost control as well, if only for a while.

A serene smile came on her face as she realized her brother had fallen asleep on top of her. It was the first time she had been able to retain consciousness longer than her brother after their bouts of intimacy, and she found herself treasuring the moment as she gazed lovingly at his peaceful face. It was somewhat weird to be certain, since she could still feel the hot rod inside her twitching and releasing more and more of that boiling hot cream she loved.

Perhaps her ability to stay awake came from the need for her to do so now that they were not within the safety of their compound. Perhaps her brother had enough trust in his instincts to rely on them while he slept, but Kasumi had very little field experience and as such didn't want to take any risks by falling asleep.

The redhead sighed contently as she allowed the feelings surround her... of her brother's heavy body on top of her, his hard hot shaft twitching inside her, and his fluids boiling in her. The girl groaned as she felt her womb starting to stretch. Gently, she rolled them over and slid off him. A few spurts sprayed her belly and breasts with the demonic sperm before she could get his tip in her mouth, and she almost jumped back at the sheer temperature of the fluids. She could see steam rising from her skin where his sperm had hit her.

Focusing on her chakra, she gulped down her brother's semen, tugging on his length for enhancing his pleasure as the sperm on her belly and breasts seemingly _sank_ into her skin. It was a technique she could only perform thanks to her godlike water affinity, intaking any kind of fluid through skin contact and converting it into chakra before letting it flow through her system. With a normal male's sperm, it would be like a very small soldier pill without side effects. Naruto's fluids however, were poisonous. Kasumi didn't care.

She would treasure the next few hours while Naruto slept.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Takane found herself feeling an odd sense of jealousy as she watched the sleeping pair of twins from her spot on top of a tree at the edge of the clearing. They made quite a beautiful picture as the gorgeous redhead lay curled up against the rather peaceful looking blond. Their nudity and intimate expressions made it almost impossible to believe that they were twins, yet Takane knew it as a fact.

What concerned her though was the fact that she was jealous. Of what? It took her a few moments of contemplation before she realized it. Her clan had always treated her like their child, as family, but she never really had a real sibling or parents. The closest anyone came to being real family to her was Yakumo, who was like a little sister to her. But she knew even that was somewhat one sided as the clan heiress felt somewhat bitter with the fact that Takane mostly never spent time with her, being busy with ANBU duties to help her clan's status.

The brunette grumbled to herself as she silently moved down from her position and stalked as stealthily as she could till she was right next to the sleeping pair. All things considered, this was a rather lucky situation for her. She had been wondering how to pass the information of her presence to the Uzumaki, and found it almost impossible to do before now.

_'What are they doing so far away from the bridge builder's house anyway? I never expected to stumble upon them while patrolling.'_

She had taken a completely random route for the regular scouting, just to make sure everything was as expected in the area. While Eiko was a good sensor, her range was limited and could never cover up more than ten percent of Nami no Kuni at a time. Given she was in the opposite direction, Takane was confident that her actions right now were out of her radar.

She bit her lip as she slipped the note explaining her situation to them in the clothes lying nearby, and then she leaned down and pressed her soft lips against Naruto's cheek, hoping he wouldn't wake up. She didn't have the confidence to really explain her situation face to face. What would she say? That she's part of a team sent to assasinate his mother?

She grimaced as she slowly stepped back, and froze as her soft brown eyes met cold blue. _'She's been awake all this time?'_

Kasumi's breathing pattern hadn't changed, and her gaze remained unpanicked, cold and calculating as she looked at Takane. She didn't seem to be sure what the girl really waned, but made no outward movement in favor of not disturbing her brother. Takane decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and made a quick exit as silently as she could... At least she wasn't interrogated.

Kasumi rubbed her belly once Takane was gone, it kinda hurt. And she knew what that meant.

_'The fuuinjutsu over my ovaries that Natsumi-chan put to keep me from getting pregnant almost broke, again...'_

It wasn't the first time, she had had to get it fixed almost every two three days. Normally that fuuinjutsu was permanent, but Naruto's youki intensified sperm seemed to burn it rapidly enough for it to need renewal every three days.

_'Mhm... I think they'll hold for two more sessions... That's good because Onii-chan might be waking up in a few minutes, it's about time.'_

* * *

An hour later

* * *

Haku blinked at the scene she had stumbled across. She had been collecting herbs for her master's treatment when she had felt the rather strange fluctuations in chakra nearby and decided to investigate. What she had found had her blushing and wondering if she should take advantage of the situation and get rid of two future enemies or just leave and not invade their privacy.

She didn't really know if they were with the Konoha team, but they were definitely shinobi from their chakra levels so she knew the chances were rather high. The two lovers were obviously enjoying the afterglow of love making, if the fluids trickling down the girl's inner thighs were any indication. Both of them had no weapon on them and seemed defenseless, so Haku was confident she could take care of both of them at once if she used the element of surprise.

Normally she wouldn't have considered killing them, it wasn't the type of thing she wanted. But her mentor had nearly died — he would have if she hadn't interfered in the nick of time. This wasn't the time for her to be taking chances. She knew Zabuza-sama was too stubborn to leave and let his defeat go unanswered, and if Konoha had reinforcements helping their current team her master's life was going to be in danger even if they both went completely prepared. Silently, two senbons slipped into her hand from the long sleeves of her kimono, and a grim expression crossed her face as she shushined right in front of the two lovers.

"Forgive me, but it must be done for my precious person."

Unexpectedly, the two of them seemed not only unsurprised by her sudden appearance, but also unphased by her threat. She didn't ponder on it though, and let the senbons fly to the point in their necks where she knew would kill them.

Much to her surprise, an invisible shield seemed to have stopped her senbons before she found herself trapped in a sphere of water. "A water prison?! B-but when?"

She saw no one holding and maintaining the sphere, and the two in front of her still hadn't moved. Then the pressure around her increased and Haku found herself wondering if she would be crushed to death like this. Her resolve hardened as she started freezing the water around her. Whoever was controlling the water was an expert, she couldn't move it. But if it was Ice, no one but her could control it!

The pressure seemed to have stopped immediately as the red haired girl in front of her seemed to blink in surprise and the faintest hint of awe, along with the boy. Within moments the sphere broke apart into shards of Ice as Haku started going through the one handed seals of her Ice technique.

"Wait Kasumi, don't kill her."

That's when Haku realized with a sense of dread that a water blade had been inches from her neck in the short time it took her to form the hand seals. _'These two... they're way beyond my level! They might even give Zabuza-sama a challenge. I need to use the demonic ice mirrors to kill them...'_

Her actions were stopped when the blond unexpectedly held up his hands to calm her down. "Whatever you're planning, don't bother. We don't want to kill you, so just listen."

Haku found herself cautiously obeying. She wasn't completely confident if her strategy would have worked, and if possible she would prefer to get out of here alive so she could tend to Zabuza's wounds. If she died here, her master's chances of survival were close to none.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Uzumaki Kasumi. What's your name? And what's someone like you doing in Nami no Kuni?"

Haku hesitated for a moment before deciding to answer with a half truth. "I'm Haku, and I was just collecting some medical herbs for an injured friend. I thought you were here to kill him too since he was attacked by shinobi a while ago."

The redhead seemed to view her suspiciously while the blond's gaze was somewhat more welcoming and accepting. Naruto nodded. "I see, you're clearly a kunoichi, and given the description by Kakashi's team you're likely Zabuza's accomplice."

Haku winced. She hadn't wanted them to be able to figure that out, but knew that it was rather likely unless they were ignorant. "Actually I'm a boy. And please, I beg you to let me leave, I don't want to fight you. I may not look like it, but I'm sure I can kill at least one of you before I die, so I don't think you should want to fight me either."

Kasumi frowned at her words but didn't say anything, letting her brother handle the situation. She had decided to use Naruto's cloak to cover herself up once Haku mentioned that 'he' was a 'boy', her clothes had been torn in their activities last night but she didn't feel comfortable letting a boy see her like that.

Naruto didn't seem to care about her declaration a whole lot, but nodded nonetheless. Unlike his sister, he seemed to have no intention of covering his nudity. The blush on Haku's face had Kasumi questioning the 'boy's alignment. That, or 'he' was really shy.

"I expected as much, but you should know that regardless of if you leave or not, Zabuza is going to die if he fights against our sensei. She's a lot stronger than the guy your master fought before… he doesn't stand a chance. Why not join us? If it's money you're fighting for, I can offer you more. Besides, you won't be getting anything even if you complete your mission, your employer is dead."

Haku gaped at him in shock. He had just told her that the business tycoon who could buy out whole countries, who was supposed to pay them... was dead. This meant that her mentor had no reason to fight anymore.

She winced as soon as that thought processed through her head. That wouldn't go as planned. Zabuza was too prideful to let his defeat go unanswered. He would surely complete his mission no matter what.

"I will tell that to Zabuza-sama, can I go now?"

Naruto seemed to hum in thought for a while before giving her a firm nod. "Yes, you can leave."

Haku wasted no more time as she used a shunshin to move away as far as possible. She could collect the herbs from somewhere else, where the risk was lower.

Kasumi looked at her brother in confusion once the Ice user was gone. "Why not just capture him, Onii-chan?"

Naruto smiled. "First, she was a girl, I can tell from her scent. Unless 'he' rubbed girls' vaginal fluids all over the body to mask it, which would have made the scent too strong and that clearly wasn't the case. Second, I could have, but we're looking for allies and Zabuza would be useful. We don't _need_ him, but if he decides to be smart then there's no harm in taking him in, is there?"

The redhead tilted her head, wondering why someone would want to hide their gender like that. It seemed rather unfruitful to her, but she didn't care too much about it. "If that's what you want Onii-chan. Takane-san left you a note by the way, it's in your clothes."

Naruto blinked. That earned the girl some points, to have taken the risk of being found out by her team to warn them. "Ah... 'kay. That was nice of her."

There was a pause as the redhead hesitated with her words. "Onii-chan..."

"Yes?"

"The water... She took control of it..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the awe in her voice wasn't missed. "Is that so shocking?"

The redhead bit her lip as she looked at him nervously. "It's been a while since even Kaa-chan has been able to do it... So I was just surprised. Only she was able to take water away from me, and that hasn't happened for more than a year now either... And that girl..."

The blond sighed. Having a permanently active dōjutsu made it so he never missed any details even if it came at a time he wasn't prepared for it. As such, he knew exactly what happened. "Don't fuss over it Kasumi. You're looking at it the wrong way. That girl can't take _water_ away from your control, she simply changed it into Ice, which you have no control over. For someone with Hyōton kekkai genkai, water users are easy pickings. But I'm sure you've learned more than just water manipulation, and you're on a different level from her, so it's okay."

Kasumi frowned sheepishly. "Actually Onii-chan... I've only really paid attention to suiton ninjutsu and fūinjutsu..." she mumbled the next part "... and I use water to form seals."

Naruto gaped. "Kaa-chan let you get away with that unbalanced skill set? I thought those were just your preferred styles, not the only ones you knew..."

"Uh... I do spar with Natsumi-chan, and my summons train me in some stuff."

"I know you haven't been slacking off during the years I've been away, and this surely explains your extreme skill in jikūkan fūinjutsu, but over specializing can be a bad thing too, ya know."

The redhead gave him a sheepish grin as he grumbled to himself.

_'She's definitely highly skilled with what she can do, but to limit herself like this... She's pretty much screwed without water. Given she can make it out of her chakra, there are still people out there like Haku, and not to mention Raiton ninjutsu users...'_

"You will fix this."

Kasumi giggled as she gave him a salute. "Aye, sir."

A smile graced Naruto's face as he looked up at the passing clouds. _'Hyōton... what a truly fascinating concept. If someone faster was wielding it, Kasumi would be completely at their mercy. I must learn it, if only to discover its secrets...'_

* * *

…

* * *

"No, Haku. This changes nothing."

"B-but Zabuza-sama! They're really strong..."

She flinched as her mentor's cold gaze turned on her. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to question you, but we won't gain anything by taking this risk, so I thought..."

"It doesn't matter what you think!" He snapped, then continued in a softer tone. "I have worked under someone before, and it was a complete disaster. After all that, I'll never work under someone else again, no matter what. You're too young to understand this now Haku, but some day you will."

The two of them were silent for a while before Zabuza grunted. "Besides, a white haired bitch came asking me about that damn Kakashi and his team. I knew of these new people already, but it doesn't matter. There are others on Gatō's side, and I wouldn't trust a random Konoha shinobi's words so easily. We have no way of knowing for sure, but Gatō is probably still alive."

Haku could only frown grimly as she continued dressing her mentor's wounds, hoping everything would turn out in their favor in the end.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[¤]** There was some discrepancy about Kīrotsuchi's name, I apologize for that. But it won't be changed given it's just a name and doesn't really matter that much. Just to clear it up, she's Kurotsuchi's sister and Tsuchikage's granddaughter.
> 
> **[¤]** If you're curious about power levels, Kushina can beat both Raikage and Killer Bee, but only if they come at her one by one. If they team up, she's screwed. Trivia: For some reason my spellcheck keeps changing Raikage to Wreckage. I think it suits him!
> 
> **[¤]** I wasn't feeling very well while writing this, so most likely this chapter sucks balls **.** Not anymore than last chapter though, most people ran away, ha? I got only a third of my usual reviews...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Once again I'm sorry about the delay, it couldn't have been avoided though.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review, thanks!


End file.
